Le Retour aux Origines
by juliefanfic
Summary: Elenna élève sa sœur Elerinna. Gardant la tête hors de l'eau malgré les coups durs, elle finit victime d'un viol un soir après le travail, et tombe enceinte. Malgré ses souffrances, elle garde le cap. Mais un accident survient. Arrivée en Terre du Milieu avec Elerinna, elle devra trouver la vérité sur ses origines et dépasser les obstacles se dressant sur son chemin.
1. Chapitre 1

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Voici ma toute première fanfiction. Mon tout premier écrit, en fait. L'histoire risque donc de ne pas plaire, ma façon d'écrire non plus. Si vous voulez quelqu'un d'expérimenté vous pouvez aller ailleurs. Ici, c'est un lieu où je partage ma fic que j'écris en collaboration avec mes sœurs. Ou tout du moins écrivais, car j'ai été abandonnée vers le chap 20.**

 **Si vous voulez une histoire qui suit parfaitement les dires de Tolkien, si vous voulez une histoire sans erreurs, vous pouvez me zapper. Il y a des erreurs, et il y en aura certainement encore. Je ne me déclare pas comme un Maître en matière d'écriture, d'ailleurs ce serait stupide car faux. Aussi, j'accepte toutes remarques constructives (c'est-à-dire ne pas me descendre juste parce que vous êtes sadique) qui visent à m'aider. J'accepte aussi que l'on me dise que l'on apprécie pas, mais dans ce cas restez poli. C'est très facile de dire « C'est de la bouse ce que tu fais. Arrête d'écrire tu me donnes des vomissures. », mais bien plus intelligent de dire simplement « Je suis désolé, mais je n'aime pas l'histoire. Ton style et ta trame ne me conviennent pas. Toutefois bonne continuation. ».  
**

 **Je précise et ceci sera valable pour tous les chapitres même si je ne le note qu'ici : je ne possède pas les personnages de Tolkien, même si je les martyrise... Vous croyez que je vais me récolter un procès pour maltraitance de héros ? J'en sais rien et je tiens pas à savoir... Je vais peut-être leur faire une bonne fin, histoire de ne pas trop les martyriser... ^^ Enfin bref, mes OC m'appartiennent à 100% et je devrais porter une pancarte : "ATTENTION CHIEN DANGEREUX". Je mords, mais pour vous rassurez je me suis brossée les dents.**

 **Bref, voilà, voilà. Je précise, je suis sur skyrock et wattpad, donc si vous trouvez la même fanfiction, don't panic, j'ai pas plagié.**

CHAPITRE 1 : UNE SORTIE QUI TOURNE... MAL

Tout en soupirant, Elenna finissait de plier le linge que sa petite sœur avait malencontreusement et avec forte habilité envoyé valser au sol lors d'un départ brusque pour se rendre chez une amie. Elerinna était une véritable tornade aux vents dépassant les 500 km/h, un cataclysme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qui faisait des ravages, tel l'ouragan Sandy en 2012. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle l'aimait, car on ne pouvait en trouver d'autres comme elle. Quoique heureusement sinon la Terre se serait trouvée en bien mauvaise posture. Souriant à sa réflexion, elle ouvrit le placard du monstre d'une main avant d'y déposer son précieux fardeau de l'autre. Fardeau dont elle avait dû s'occuper trois fois avant de pouvoir s'en débarrasser dans la petite armoire de la seule chambre de l'appartement.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle ne pouvait que songer qu'elle devrait peut-être commencer à sévir davantage. Certes, Elerinna restait son plus cher trésor, celui pour lequel elle se battait à chaque instant pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, pour lutter contre l'abattement qui la menaçait lorsque ses souvenirs rejaillissaient, mais elle l'élevait, elle était en charge de son éducation et se devait de la punir ou tout du moins la gronder à certains moments.

Et alors que ces pensées faisaient route dans son esprit, elle fut brutalement sortie de son songes par une porte refermée avec empressement.

« -Elenna ! Elenna ! Elenna ! Charline et sa mère m'ont invitée à manger chez elles ce soir ! Je peux y aller ?

Tout en secouant la tête, la jeune femme se mit à regarder l'enfant de neuf ans passés. Pouvait-elle véritablement sévir plus ? Il semblait que oui, qu'elle le devait pour son avenir. Mais sa résolution toute nouvelle, elle ne put se décider à la punir dans l'instant pour quelque chose s'étant déroulé plus en avant dans l'après-midi. Et puis ses yeux de Chat Botté avaient de quoi en faire changer d'avis plus d'un.

-Si tu reviens pour dix-neuf heures tu peux y aller, Blondie.

-Je m'appelle pas Blondie, grimaça sa petite sœur en lui lançant un regard noir avant de s'adoucir et de lui sourire tout en l'enlaçant rapidement. Mais quand tu m'appelles pas comme ça, tu es la meilleure !

Lui donnant un baiser sonore sur la joue, la gamine de neuf ans laissa ses lèvres s'étirer une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne détale à toute vitesse vers le palier voisin.

-La porte ! s'exclama Elenna en entendant cette dernière claquer à nouveau, ce qui était bien inutile puisque Elerinna s'en était déjà allée. »

Quelque peu ennuyée au départ, la jeune femme finit par laisser une esquisse de sourire naître sur son visage. Car bien que ses manières soient brusques, elle n'en restait pas moins rafraîchissante et empreinte d'une certaine naïveté enfantine qui était plaisante face au monde de brutes auquel elle avait à faire chaque jour. Penser à la violence de cette terre la ramena lentement mais sûrement vers des choses qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Et avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, elle se retrouva plongée dans ses souvenirs dramatiques, dans ceux qui la hantaient chaque jours.

Un cri, des supplications. Elle hurle, les conjure d'arrêter mais ils refusent, c'est bien trop amusant. De voir sa souffrance, naît en eux une joie malsaine, une joie corrosive qui les mènent sur le chemin de leur déchéance. Et alors qu'elle subit l'une des pires humiliations au monde, que son âme crie sa douleur sans qu'elle ne puisse l'écouter, elle pense à sa sœur qui l'attend, se demandant certainement pourquoi elle n'est pas encore arrivée.

Se raccrochant au mur, elle tenta de faire taire les images qui envahissaient sa vision. N'avait-elle donc pas assez souffert ? Fallait-il encore que l'horreur qui avait été sienne resurgisse comme un poison mortel se délectant de ses blessures ? Elle en avait déjà tant vécu, ne pouvait-on pas la laisser en paix ? N'avait-elle pas le droit de vivre comme tout le monde ? À peine âgée de dix-huit elle était déjà devenue orpheline, perdant ses parents et son aînée, devant prendre en charge sa cadette de quatre ans. Aujourd'hui, à vingt-trois ans, elle se retrouvait enceinte d'un père dont elle ignorait le nom, d'un géniteur dont elle abhorrait l'existence pour toutes les tortures qui lui avait faites. Soufflant lentement pour se calmer tout en chassant rapidement une larme qui avait coulé, elle tenta de se reprendre. Elle n'avait pas le droit de craquer. Pour Elerinna, elle se devait d'être forte, de survivre à son cauchemar permanent. Elle avait toujours réussi à faire face à la dureté de la vie, cumulant boulots sur boulots, subvenant aux besoins de sa petite princesse du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Et si à présent sa situation se retrouvait compliquée, elle savait qu'elles finiraient par s'en sortir, quand bien même l'un de ses patrons la licencierait pour sa grossesse. Elle savait que cela risquait de se produire étant donné que ses deux jobs étaient non déclarés.

Secouant la tête assez violemment, elle se mit à réfléchir à autre chose, ne voulant garder plus longtemps des songes aussi noirs. Elle se demanda alors quel serait le sexe de son bébé. Un garçon ou une fille ? À vrai cela lui importait bien peu pour le moment, la seule chose qui lui faisait peur était de ne pouvoir aimé son enfant. Elle avait peur de ne voir en lui que l'un de ses violeurs, que l'un de ceux qu l'avaient faite souffrir.

Soupirant lentement, elle s'attaqua au ménage, profitant une fois de plus de son dimanche pour faire ses corvées ménagères. Balayant et lavant le sol, terminant de faire la vaisselle, mangeant un morceau de pain et de fromage avant de dépoussiérer les meubles. Elle finit par tomber sur un vieux cadre photo en bois. Sur l'image se trouvaient côte à côte deux jeunes filles de quinze et dix-neuf ans, deux adolescentes presque jumelles qui s'étaient jurées loyauté et présence jusqu'à la mort. Il s'agissait de son aînée et d'elle-même. Sa respiration se faisant plus rauque, essayant de contrôler les sanglots qui naissaient dans sa gorge nouée, elle continua de détailler les personnages. Juste derrière elle se dressait fièrement une grande femme qui leur ressemblait beaucoup, aux yeux sages et aimants, portant un tout jeune bambin d'à peine une année. Serrant l'épaule de sa femme, son père regardait avec amusement l'objectif, souriant comme un bienheureux, sentiment partagé alors par toute la famille. Ses longs cheveux blonds partant dans tous les sens, son expression sincère et ses yeux charbonneux exprimant tout l'amour du monde, on ne pouvait se tromper sur qui il était véritablement : un homme bon vivant qui cherchait la simplicité de la vie.

Son cœur se tordant dans sa cage thoracique avant de bondir violemment dans sa poitrine, elle se mit à maudire le destin pour lui avoir ravi ces êtres chers. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui leur était été arrivé. Ses parents étaient partis chercher son aînée pour un week-end en famille mais ils n'étaient jamais revenus. Avaient-ils eu un accident ? Cela semblait être l'explication la plus probable, loin de toutes les élucubrations des policiers de l'époque. Cinq ans avaient passé, cinq ans sans apprendre la moindre chose. C'était atroce, car comment pouvait-elle se reconstruire, vivre avec leur disparition tout en restant dans l'ignorance ? Mais elle devait faire avec, surmonter les obstacles jonchant son chemin comme tant d'autres avant elle.

Essuyant rageusement de nouvelles larmes sur sa peau pâle, elle sursauta en entendant _Sandy_ refaire son apparition. Se recomposant un masque, espérant que ses yeux n'aient pas rougi, elle accueillit la jeune fille avec un mince sourire. Mais lorsqu'elle remarqua l'air faussement hautain de la belle qui était fière d'être arrivée à l'heure, soit dit en passant ni en retard ni en avance, elle se mit à rire, oubliant un instant ses problèmes, avant de l'enlacer avec douceur.

« -Mais bien sûr que tu es la meilleure, déclara-t-elle avec amusement lorsque Blondie fit semblant d'être vexée. Tout le monde le sait.

-Mouais..., répliqua l'apprentie samouraï.

-Va te laver et te brosser les dents, continua Elenna. Si tu ne mets pas trop de temps tu pourras regarder la télé.

Acquiesçant gravement, sa frangine se précipita alors vers la salle de bain, espérant pouvoir profiter quelques temps de la télévision avant de dormir. Laissant ses lèvres fleurir, elle profita de la douche de sa cadette pour déplier son clic-clac et préparer ainsi son lit dans le petit salon. Le studio était véritablement trop étroit, même pour deux. Elle se demandait sans cesse ce qu'il adviendrait lorsqu'elle aurait son bébé. Comment pourrait-elle gérer la situation ? Laissant un énième vague soupir franchir ses lèvres, elle songea qu'elle aurait sa réponse le moment venu.

-Fini ! s'écria une dizaine de minutes plus tard une voix avant qu'un cyclone ne s'abatte en sortant et en se jetant sur son couchage. Et en avant maestro ! On a une émission à regarder ! »

Souriant, elle se cala dans son lit d'appoint avant de se concentrer sur l'émission culinaire, _Le Meilleur Pâtissier de France_ , ce qui la faisait saliver rien qu'en pensant à goûter leurs sucreries. Et le temps d'une heure pendant laquelle elle câlina sa petite blondinette, elle s'évada l'esprit, ne réfléchissant plus au bordel qu'était devenue sa vie.

« -Allez une histoire ! clama avec une moue à faire craquer un ogre le monstre qui lui servait de frangine.

-Il est tard, Elerinna. Demain.

-S'il te plaît..., refit cette dernière.

Elle allait refuser, vraiment, mais les yeux de Chat Botté de la belle l'en empêchèrent. Combien de fois s'était-elle matée _Shrek_ pour arriver à un tel résultat ?

-Une alors, mais une courte, abandonna-t-elle tandis que seul un sourire magnifique et diabolique lui répondait. Alors tu te souviens de la Terre du Milieu ? Cette terre où vivent les Elfes, les Nains, les Hommes, les Hobbits, les Orcs, les Gobelins et autres joyeusetés ? Fort bien. Tu te rappelles que je te disais que les Elfes étaient une race très sage et très calme ? Et bien, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Vois-tu, les Seigneurs d'Imladris, la Dame Celebrian et le Seigneur Elrond avaient trois enfants : Arwen, Elrohir et Elladan. Elrohir et Elladan étaient jumeaux. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables, faisant bêtises sur bêtises dans un joyeux capharnaüm. Un jour où ils devaient aller étudier avec leur précepteur, ils décidèrent que non ils n'iraient pas, et ils se cachèrent. Évidemment, Erestor, leur professeur et Arwen se mirent à les chercher. Décidant de mettre en place quelques facéties recherchées, ils prirent chacun un seau qu'ils remplir de substances plus ragoûtante les unes que les autres. Je ne te dirai pas ce qu'il y avait dedans, je ne voudrai pas te donner tes idées..., continua-t-elle en s'amusant. Enfin bref, attendant quelques instants, ils finirent par entendre du bruit sous le pont sur lequel ils s'étaient installés. Pensant avoir à faire avec leurs deux victimes, ils jetèrent leurs seaux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais quand les cris retentirent et qu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils provenaient de leurs parents, je peux t'assurer qu'ils ont couru vite, très vite. Ils se sont planqués dans une cabane dans les bois, ne revenant qu'à la nuit tombée. Et sais-tu ce qui leur est arrivé ? Et bien je vais te le dire : ils ont été doublement puni, principalement parce que leur disparition avait inquiété leurs parents. Imagine-toi, durant une semaine ils ont dû laver les latrines et faire briller les armures de tous les soldats.

Riant allégrement, la jeune enfant se calma avant de trouver écho de son caractère dans les facéties des jumeaux, elle commença soudainement à s'inquiéter.

-Dis, si je suis punie, tu ne me feras pas laver les toilettes, hein ?

-Hum, je ne sais pas, répondit Elenna d'un ton faussement sérieux. Je vas y réfléchir...

-Eh ! s'exclama cette dernière presque outrée.

-Non, je plaisante. Quant à toi, Belle au Bois Dormant, il est temps de te plonger dans un profond sommeil. Fait de beaux rêves, princesse. »

Embrassant doucement le front de sa petite sœur, elle s'écarta lentement avant d'atteindre la porte, d'éteindre la lumière et de retourner dans le salon. S'allongeant ensuite, se préparant à passer une nuit remplie de cauchemars, elle s'enroula dans ses draps et s'installa en chien de fusil. Un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait, quelque chose allait se passer, elle en était certaine même si elle ne savait pas quoi. Jouant un instant avec le tissu de son pyjama qu'elle avait enfilé avant que son trésor n'aille se coucher, elle le délaissa finalement avant de fermer les yeux, se retrouvant à nouveau plongée dans ses visions d'horreur.

Elle se réveilla tôt, l'aube n'était levée que depuis peu, mais la nausée qui l'envahit ne la laissa guère se reposer plus longtemps, et s'est en courant qu'elle rejoignit les toilettes tout en maudissant ses problèmes matinaux. Lorsque son estomac eut terminé de se soulever, elle se rendit dans la kitchenette d'un pas légèrement vacillant. Prenant un thé léger et deux tartines de beurre, elle laissa le calme du studio l'envahir. C'était étrange de savoir que la journée un cyclone balayait toute la résidence tandis que le matin très tôt on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Ce pouvait être comparable au calme avant la tempête. Souriant légèrement, elle lava son peu de vaisselle avant de s'en aller dans la salle de bain, enfilant slim et chemisier blanc.

Elle venait tout juste de terminer de réajuster le salon lorsque la voix ensommeillée de _Sandy_ lui parvint.

« -Elenna ! Je trouve pas mes vêtements !

Marchant à pas mesurée vers la petite chambre, elle retrouva alors un ours endormi devant une armoire à serviettes.

-Tu ne les trouvera certainement pas là, banane ! Ils sont dans l'autre placard !

Lorsqu'un rire naquit au fond de sa gorge, elle remarqua le regard noir de sa cadette, mais cela ne tarit en rien sa bonne humeur du matin.

-Mais il est préférable que tu ne t'habilles pas maintenant. Prends ton petit déj' d'abord. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Elerinna finit par acquiescer, s'apercevant finalement bien vite du pragmatisme des paroles de son aînée.

Ce fut donc vingt minutes, un bol renversé et un déjeuner avalé plus tard que la jeune femme se retrouva tirée sans vergogne par un petit monstre bipède. L'enfant de neuf ans ne sachant que choisir comme vêtements, la tâche lui fut toute dévouée. Elle regarda donc dans les tas ordonnés du placard, avant d'en sortir un leggings et un gilet noirs, de même qu'une tunique blanche à manches longues dont l'imprimé était un papillon foncé pailleté.

Le reste de la matinée se passa plutôt sans encombres, si tant est qu'il faut dire que sa princesse était excitée comme une puce à l'idée d'aller à la surprise qu'elle lui réservait: le zoo. Vers dix heures, Elenna l'aida à trouver ses ballerines avant d'enfiler elle-même une paire de bottines solides, dernier présent de ses parents. S'apercevant que le monstre était bien trop dynamique pour se comporter sans qu'il y ait d'incidents lors de la visite, la jeune femme prit le parti de prendre le bus à la fin de la petite ville, afin de faire se dépenser le cataclysme lors d'une marche soutenue.

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'elles patientaient à l'abri-bus, attendant un car qui avait pas mal de retard. Elle n'était pas tranquille, sachant pertinemment que l'endroit où elles attendaient était bien mal placé. Ce côté de la D17 était dangereux, car il était situé en descente et au niveau d'un virage. Il aurait fallu que les freins d'un poids lourd lâchent pour qu'elles soient tamponnées et tuées. Laissant un soupir tremblant franchir ses lèvres, elle rappela sa cadette lorsqu'elle la vit s'éloigner en cherchant à attraper une coccinelle. Tapant du pied en rythme, tâchant de se contenir, elle n'en pu finalement plus et se leva, se préparant à héler le monstre bipède pour le prévenir qu'elles partaient, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Elle le vit arriver, ce camion qui serait synonyme de leur perte. Roulant plus vite qu'aucun autre véhicule, zigzagant comme un fou, s'approchait un engin de destruction massif. Hurlant, laissant ses cordes vocales se déchirer, elle courut jusqu'à Elerinna qui n'avait pas vu encore la catastrophe imminente. Mais cette dernière dans son jeu pour attraper des insectes s'était éloignée, laissant Elenna arriver à ses côtés que bien trop tard, le camion déjà sur elles. Et avant même que le choc ne se passe, dans une dernière tentative inutile de sauver celle qu'elle aimait, elle avait encerclé sa petite sœur dans une étreinte protectrice.

Et lorsqu'une heure plus tard les policiers mobilisés recherchèrent leurs deux corps, il n'y en eu aucune trace, sauf peut-être un sac à main noir qui confirmait ce qu'avait dit le chauffeur : les deux frangines s'étaient trouvées là précédemment.


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2 : EH ! OH ! IMBECILES, VENEZ NOUS AIDER !

Elerinna fut la toute première à se réveiller. Gémissant face à un caillou qui lui labourait méticuleusement le dos, elle finit par se relever. C'était fou, elle avait mal partout ! Même quand elle s'était perdue en forêt avec Charline et qu'elles avaient couru toute la journée, elle n'avait pas été aussi courbaturée. Regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut finalement bien vite qu'elle n'était plus au bord de la route, que sa coccinelle ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés, et qu'accessoirement l'abri-bus avait disparu.

En effet, elle se trouvait dans une vaste clairière, un pré comme on n'en a plus par chez nous. L'herbe était d'un vert si éclatant qu'elle lui faisait presque mal au yeux, les fleurs qui poussaient par-ci, par-là étaient différentes, aussi. Pleines de couleurs et de vie. Les insectes semblaient aussi menaient leur petite vie tranquille, ne se souciant guère de la jeune arriviste. Elle vit alors passer devant ses yeux un magnifique papillon aux ailes bleutées. Résistant à l'envie de l'attraper, elle entreprit de terminer de détailler son environnement. La clairière était bordée de grands arbres imposants, très certaines millénaires. Leurs branches se tendaient vers le centre de la vaste prairie, comme si ces dernières étaient des mains cherchant à attraper simultanément la même chose au même endroit. Fronçant les sourcils, elle commença à se questionner. Comment diable était-elle arrivée ici ? C'est à ce moment qu'elle se souvint. Le cri de son aînée, le camion qui se rapprochait, la peur qu'elle avait ressenti. Elles avaient eu un accident, un terrible accident. Mais alors où était-elle ? Au paradis ? Seulement semblait bien improbable. Si elle était morte, elle ne ressentirait aucune douleur, or le caillou l'avait bel et bien réveillée. C'est alors qu'elle prit peur. Pas tellement pour elle, mais plutôt pour sa soeur. Elle se savait sauve et non blessée, mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de la personne à qui elle devait sa vie. Se retournant dans tous les sens, cherchant avec angoisse un corps, une silhouette, elle finit par la voir, la forme inconsciente étendue sur le sol. Ne pouvant empêcher un cri de franchir ses lèvres, elle se précipita finalement vers elle.

Se sentant "légèrement" secouée dans tous les sens, elle grogna avant de se demandait qui cela pouvait bien être. Evidemment, la réponse lui vint toute seule. Seule Elerinna aurait eu l'audace de faire cela. Mais au moment où elle perçait les brumes de son inconscience, tout lui revint en un flash-back aveuglant. Se rappelant de la peur qui avait été sienne, elle tenta de se relever en un sursaut, mais la seule chose qu'elle put finalement émettre fut un cri de pure douleur. Son côté droit la faisait souffrir, sa main, sa cheville. C'était ce côté qui avait pris lors de l'accident. Au souvenir de ce passage, Elenna sentit une sourde angoisse battre ses tympans. Son bébé ! S'il était arrivé quelque chose à son enfant, jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait. Souhaitant de tout son coeur que le pire ne soit pas arrivé, elle pria tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait, même les Valar alors qu'à l'époque elle les considérait comme les inventions d'une histoire fantastique. Si elle avait su tout ce qu'elle découvrirait à leur propos... Se retournant finalement vers sa cadette, elle lui adressa un sourire de réconfort avant de se mettre à parler.

« -Salut, Blondie, dit-elle pour la réconforter. Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle soudain, plus inquiète au fait que le petit monstre puisse être également blessée.

Les yeux de _Sandy_ s'embuèrent. Et alors qu'elle bégayait, de grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles.

-J'ai... j'ai cru que... que..., commença-t-elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras. »

L'enlaçant de façon protectrice pour la calmer, elle murmura quelques douces paroles en sindarin. S'apercevant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, elle se mit à chantonner une berceuse. Les mots qu'elle employait semblaient en cet endroit comme remplie de magie, d'une magie douce mais puissante, et surtout ancestrale. En chantant, elle remerciait silencieusement ses parents de lui avoir casser les pieds pour qu'elle apprenne cette langue, bien qu'elle appartienne à leur imagination. En vérité, elle avait tellement dû la travailler qu'elle la parlait comme si elle avait été sa langue de naissance. Secouant la tête tout en soupirant, elle caressa doucement le dos de sa frangine. Ce petit manège dura quelques minutes, mais le monstre bipède finit par renifler avant de relever la tête, enfin rassurée. Plongeant alors son regard dans les yeux azur de la plus jeune, Elenna lui demanda doucement :

-Sais-tu où nous sommes ?

Mais cette dernière secoua la tête et elle soupira.

-Une chose est sûre, déclara-t-elle pour reprendre contenance, nous ne sommes pas mortes... »

Elle regarda finalement autour d'elle. Elle vit les branches s'agiter, l'herbe se plaquer au sol, on aurait dit que la forêt lui murmurait qu'un danger arrivait. Et alors qu'elle prenait dans ses mains la tête de sa petite sœur pour calmer celle-ci, qui avait recommencé à trembler comme une feuille, Elenna sentit quelque chose de très inhabituel au niveau des oreilles de sa sœur, et lorsqu'elle les regarda, ce qu'elle vit la laissa coite. Seigneur-Tout-Puissant ! Cela était-il possible ?!

« -Elerinna..., débuta-t-elle incertaine. Tes oreilles... elles sont pointues.

Aussitôt sa petite sœur les toucha et eut une mine incrédule en sentant que son aînée avait raison puis, regardant attentivement sa frangine, elle remarqua que deux protubérances avaient également élu domicile au niveau de la tête de la jeune femme. Elle s'exclama alors :

-Les tiennes aussi !

Elenna les toucha et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en s'apercevant que ses oreilles auparavant rondes étaient maintenant plus longues et bien plus pointues !

-Alors, demanda innocemment sa petite sœur, on est des Elfes ? Comme dans les histoires ?

Même si elle secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible, elle dut s'avouer à elle-même que cela lui traversait l'esprit et qu'elle y songeait sérieusement.

-Ne restons pas ici, finit-elle par dire, je sens que quelque chose de mauvais est dans les parages. »

Mais, à peine s'était-elle levée que la douleur de sa cheville lui lança dans toute la jambe. Elle jura alors tout bas, ne souhaitant pas que sa sœur l'entende. Mais, celle-ci s'était bel et bien aperçut que sa sœur avait mal et elle lui proposa de l'aider à marcher, ce qu'Elenna refusa. Elles marchèrent ainsi durant plusieurs heures, lentement, l'état de la jeune femme ne permettant guère d'aller plus vite. Lorsque le soleil se coucha derrière les montagnes, Elenna et Elerinna était arrivées au pieds d'une grande montagne. Elles montèrent alors difficilement, très difficilement sur un arbre, afin d'être protégée des dangers de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Elenna fut réveillée par le doux chant des oiseaux. Voyant que l'aube s'était levée, elle entreprit de réveiller avec délicatesse sa petite sœur.

« -Debout marmotte, dit-elle doucement en lui caressant le visage du bout des doigts. C'est l'heure de se lever. »

Même si Elerinna râla quelque peu, elle se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elles descendirent au bout de quelques minutes avec mille précautions avant de reprendre la route, l'estomac grinçant sous la faim qui commençait à se faire ressentir. Arrivées à un moment, alors qu'elles approchaient d'un plateau en hauteur, des voix se firent entendre :

« -Bien, bien... Très bien, disait un homme qui semblait en encourager d'autres.

-Bougez vos pieds, dit une autre voix masculine en guise de conseil.

-Bien joué Pippin, dit un jeune.

-Merci, répondit un autre.

-Plus vite ! reprit la première voix. »

Ses sourcils se fronçant, la jeune femme se demanda qui ils étaient. Car c'étaient des bruits de chocs entre deux lames qui se faisaient entendre. Regardant sa petite soeur, elle lui intima de ne faire aucun son, de ne pas parler avant qu'elle ne soit certaine que ces personnes ne représentaient pas de danger pour elles deux. Lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent davantage, elles purent voir un homme assis sur un rocher et fumant une pipe, tandis qu'un homme apprenait à deux jeunes garçons à se servir d'une épée. Cependant, lorsqu'Elenna les détailla, elle remarqua qu'ils avaient de grands pieds poilus, comme dans les Hobbits dans les histoires. Secouant la tête, la jeune femme sentit une nausée la gagnait tandis que la vérité commençait à faire chemin dans son esprit. Mais ce ne pouvait être vrai. Peut-être ces jeunes gens avaient-il quelques anomalies génétiques ? Cela aurait été tellement mieux comme explication. Mais alors qu'elle réfléchissait, la peur de la découverte la submergea et elle sentit le monde se mettre à tourner, à tanguer. Se raccrochant à une roche, elle entendit sa cadette se mettre à paniquer et appeler les hommes. Mon dieu, comme elle aurait aimé la faire taire sur le moment, même si ça partait d'un bon sentiment ! En effet, qui disait qu'ils n'allaient pas les détrousser, les attaquer ?

« -Vous, les hommes, là-bas ! s'écria Elerinna.

Elenna avait beau voir trouble, elle sentit que les hommes les regardaient soudain, se demandant qui elles étaient et si elles n'étaient pas un danger... Ridicule. L'inverse semblait être plus véritable.

-Eh ! Oh ! Imbéciles, venez nous aidez ! Vous voyez pas qu'elle est blessée et qu'elle va pas bien ? continua sa frangine. »

Elle entendit alors le pas de plusieurs personnes qui se dépêchaient d'aller vers elles, et alors qu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui toucher le bras afin de la soutenir, elle sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids. Aussitôt, la personne la rattrapa et la porta. Protestant, sous la honte qu'on puisse la voir aussi faible et qu'elle ait besoin de quelqu'un, elle sentit les bras de la personne qui la portait se serrer plus encore, comme pour lui dire que toute protestation était inutile. Lorsqu'elle tenta de le regarder à travers ses yeux troubles, elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme aux long cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris. Lorsqu'on l'allongea près d'un feu, elle entendit l'exclamation de surprise poussée par son porteur tandis que d'un geste doux il lui remettait un mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

« -Une Elfe ! s'exclama-t-il.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, elle se releva en s'aidant de sa main gauche, sa main valide. Se souvenant des paroles de sa petite sœur, elle la chercha du regard puis lui dit :

-C'est quoi la règle, Elerinna ? Pas d'injures !

Sa petite sœur baissa les yeux.

-Cette fois, c'est pardonné, commenta-t-elle, mais c'est la première et dernière fois, je te préviens.

C'est alors qu'un homme de haut stature, aux traits altiers, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus lui demanda :

-Que font deux jeunes Elfes ici ?

Elenna prit le temps d'observer l'homme. Il ne semblait pas être un danger... ou tout du moins pas pour elles. Décidant sur un coup de tête qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle déclara :

-Je ne sais pas. J'ignore même où nous sommes, mais si ce que je pense est exacte, alors nous sommes bien loin de chez nous. Mais dîtes-moi, que je puisse comprendre, comment se nomme la terre où nous nous trouvons ?

Fronçant les sourcils, le guerrier sembla confus de sa question avant de lui répondre :

-Nous sommes en Terre du Milieu, répondit-il. Mais pourquoi me le demander ?

-Alors je crains d'avoir raison, soupira Elenna. Nous ne venons pas du tout d'ici. En fait c'est plus un endroit appelé "Terre". Quant à la raison de notre présence en ces lieux je l'ignore. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous avons eu un accident. Nous nous sommes ensuite réveillées au milieu d'une clairière. La forêt a alors semblé tenter de nous avertir d'un danger, et nous avons fui. Nous avons dormi près d'ici, dans un arbre. Et alors que nous marchions, nous avons entendu des bruits et nous nous sommes approchées. Là, un malaise m'a gagnée et vous connaissez la suite...

Les yeux de son ancien porteur la balayèrent, comme pour faire une rapide inspection. Il semblait chercher à savoir si elle mentait ou si elle disait la vérité. Mais elle ne mentait pas, et toute sa franchise, mais également sa confusion pouvait se lire sur son visage. C'est alors qu'une de ses paroles lui revint en mémoire.

-Un malaise ? demanda-t-il. Cela vous est-il déjà arrivé ?

-Oui, répondit-elle franchement. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Les yeux d'Elenna s'agrandirent un peu lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur les oreilles pointues de son locuteur.

L'Elfe sembla réfléchir, avant qu'il ne déclare, préoccupé :

-Ceci n'est pas normal... surtout pour une Elfe.

-Vous vous méprenez..., tenta-t-elle de le corriger.

Mais Elenna n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Elerinna lançait déjà :

-Ça lui ait déjà arrivé parce qu'elle est enceinte. Elle m'a dit que ça arrivait souvent au début de grossesse mais qu'après ça irait mieux.

Les hommes écarquillèrent les yeux. Elenna, quant à elle, jeta un regard noir en direction de sa sœur.

-Que ne comprends-tu pas dans « N'en parle pas, si je ne l'ai pas d'abord fait» ? demanda-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

Elerinna poussa un « oh » lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle avait désobéi à la demande de sa sœur. Elle lui lança, pour excuse, un sourire contrit. Les hommes quant à eux semblèrent la fixer avec insistance.

-Quoi ? jeta-t-elle soudain, incapable de supporter l'attention dont elle faisait l'objet.

-C'est juste que les grossesses chez les Elfes sont extrêmement rares, dit un vieil homme qui portait une longue robe grise. Je me présente, je suis Gandalf le Gris, ou pour ceux de votre race, Mithrandir.

L'Elfe se présenta lui aussi.

-Je me nomme Legolas, Prince de la Forêt Noire.

L'homme aux traits altiers qui l'avait questionnée sur la raison de sa présence en ces lieux se présenta lui aussi.

-Je suis Aragorn et eux, dit-il en désignant quatre petits hommes aux pieds poilus, les Hobbits, sont Mériadoc Brandebouc, Pérégrin Touque, Sam Gamegie et Frodon Sacquet.

-Mais appelez-nous Merry et Pippin gente dame, dit Mériadoc.

-D'accord, répondit-elle gentiment, reprenant son côté maternel. Moi c'est Elenna.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer Dame Elenna, annonça galamment l'homme qui avait entraîné les Hobbits à se battre. Je me nomme personnellement Boromir du Gondor.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Boromir, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Et moi alors ! s'exclama la petite voix de sa sœur. On m'oublie ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse vous oublier facilement mademoiselle, ria Aragorn.

Celle-ci bougonna quelques instants pour la forme puis se présenta avec un grand sourire :

-Moi, c'est Elerinna !

-Enchanté Damoiselle Elerinna, dit avec galanterie le nain. Moi c'est Gimli, fils de Gloin.

-Moi de même, s'exclama à nouveau sa petite sœur avec les joues rosées.

Elenna ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Mais aussitôt cela fait, sa jambe recommença à la lancer. S'en apercevant, Legolas s'assit à ses côtés, lui enleva ses bottines et releva le bas de son jean.

-Si je puis me permettre, dit-il, vous portez des vêtements des plus étranges...

-Et moi, si vous me le permettez, je dirai que chez moi, c'est vous qu'on qualifierait de porter des vêtements étranges.

Merry et Pippin se mirent à rire.

Après avoir examiné sa cheville puis son bras avec délicatesse, Legolas ne put retenir un soupir.

-J'ai bien peur que votre cheville et votre poignet ne soit fracturés. Je possède quelques remèdes pour soulager la douleur, mais je crains que vous ne puissiez continuer de marcher le temps que ceux-ci se remettent...

Il regarda alors ses compagnons, cherchant dans leurs regards une approbation muette. Ce fut finalement Aragorn qui parla :

-Vous laissez ici nous est impossible. Vous viendrez donc avec nous. Nous passerons par le Royaume de la Lothlorien. Nous vous laisserons là-bas, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients.

-Aucun, assura alors Elenna, rassurée de ne pas avoir à rester seule dans cette endroit pour le moins hostile.

Après que Legolas lui ait bandé le poignet et la cheville, Elerinna sauta au cou de sa sœur et se mit à lui tresser quelques mèches de cheveux. Boromir entrainait à nouveau Merry et Pippin, tandis que Gimli et Mithrandir discutaient :

-Nous pourrions passer par la Moria, disait le nain. Mon cousin Balin nous accueillerait royalement.

-Non, Gimli, répondit le mage gris, je n'emprunterai le chemin de la Moria que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Alors que deux des jeunes Hobbits clouaient à terre Boromir, Sam remarqua quelque chose dans le ciel :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il anxieusement.

-Oh, c'est rien, c'est juste un petit nuage, dit Gimli.

-Qui avance vite, et contre le vent, remarqua le fils du Gondor.

Legolas jeta un regard à ce fameux « nuage » et s'exclama :

-Des Crébains du pays de Dun !

-A couvert ! s'écria Aragorn. Vite !

Aussitôt, Boromir s'empara d'Elerinna et alla la cacher, tandis que Sam éteignait le feu et que les autres ramassaient leur affaires. Elenna n'eut guerre besoin de se trouver une cachette, Aragorn l'avait en effet attrapée et cachée avec lui sous un rocher. Frodon se trouvait avec eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, une nuée d'oiseaux noirs survola la zone en émettant des bruits à glacer le sang. Le coeur pulsant très vite, la jeune femme dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier sous la peur.

Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs que ces oiseaux étaient partis, ils sortirent de leurs cachettes.

-Les espions de Saroumane ! Le passage par le Sud est surveillé, déclara Gandalf d'un ton dépité. Il faut passer par le Col de Caradhras. »

Sachant que le col était rempli de neige et la température très basse, Legolas donna une de ses capes de rechange à Elenna, tandis que les Hobbits faisaient de même avec Elerinna. La jeune femme ne pouvant marcher, elle monta sur le poney que possédait la compagnie, tandis que sa petite sœur faisait la folle avec Merry et Pippin, ayant déjà oublié leur mauvaise rencontre avec les oiseaux flippants.


	3. Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3 : DRAMATIQUE PETITE PAUSE...

Au bout d'une longue journée, la Communauté ainsi que les deux jeunes Elfes arrivèrent au pied du col de Caradhras. Sachant que la suite du périple serait des plus difficiles, Mithrandir ordonna une halte. Le groupe se réunit alors en cercle pour parler de la suite du voyage le lendemain. Pendant ce temps, Elenna faisait le point. Elle et sa sœur étaient arrivées en Terre du Milieu la veille. Elles avaient rencontré la Communauté le matin même et elles étaient à présent en route pour le Royaume de la Lorien. Le lendemain la compagnie entamerait la suite de son voyage en passant par le col de Caradhras. La jeune femme secoua la tête. Tout cela était incompréhensible. Pourquoi étaient-elles ici ? Etait-ce un coup des Valars ? Car à présent, elle y croyait. Mais, derrière tout cela se cacher une angoisse sourde. Son bébé. Suite à l'accident Elenna avait vraiment peur de perdre son bébé. C'était d'ailleurs la raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter sans discuter le fait de monter sur Bill, le poney du groupe. Elle avait prié durant tout le trajet de la journée les divinités de ce monde pour ne pas le perdre. Car certes, elle haïssait l'acte par lequel il avait été conçu, mais ce bébé était d'elle aussi. Au souvenir atroce qui l'assaillit, elle se sentit pâlir. Elle avait était la victime d'une rare violence. Les hommes qui l'avaient tant blessée ne s'étaient souciés que de leur plaisir. Et leur plaisir avait été de se satisfaire et de la faire souffrir. À l'image du viol qu'elle avait subi parmi les tortures qui lui avaient été affligées, elle se sentit prise d'un haut-le-cœur. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter un tel déchaînement de haine. Lorsque ces images cessèrent et qu'elle repensa à son futur enfant, elle sourit tendrement. Ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était peut-être pas facile, cependant un avait reçu un beau cadeau. Son bébé, elle l'aimait plus que de raison et se sentait prête à déplacer des montagnes pour lui. Elle caressa tendrement son ventre de la main en lui murmurant de doux mots en elfique.

Les autres, qui avait assisté à ce geste si banal pour une femme enceinte et pourtant si émouvant pour eux, se regardèrent et eurent un sourire entendu. Ils avaient bien remarqué son changement d'attitude. Ils avaient depuis longtemps compris que le jeune femme avait vécu quelque chose de grave et de traumatisant. Legolas et Aragorn, qui se doutaient de ce dont il pouvait s'agir, n'avaient pas osé faire part de leurs doutes par respect pour cette jeune _elleth_. Ils étaient cependant inquiets pour elle, car il était connu qu'une Elfe ayant connu un tel traitement se laissait mourir suite au désespoir. Cependant, la jeune Elenna semblait tenir à la vie et on pouvait deviner qu'elle se battait contre elle-même à chaque instant. Cela les rendait admiratifs devait tant de force de volonté. Soudain, alors que le groupe s'y attendait le moins, Merry et Pippin se mirent à réciter bruyamment un poème de leur invention :

 _Dans la Comté, il y a la pipe !_

 _Et l'herbe, nul part vous n'en trouverez_

 _De meilleur, c'est certifié Merry et Pip' !_

 _Chez nous vous mangerez_

 _Les meilleurs plats jamais cuisinés !_

 _Assaisonnés et très juteux,_

 _Il n'y en a pas de plus délicieux !_

 _Fumer et manger,_

 _Quoi de mieux pour la santé ?_

 _Chez nous, pas de travail forcé,_

 _C'est en fonction de nos capacités !_

 _Regardez donc Sam et son jardin :_

 _Pas de plus beau, c'est certain !_

 _Et les histoires de Mère Eliante,_

 _Il n'y en a pas de plus captivantes !_

 _Chez nous, on vit des plaisirs !_

 _Chez nous on sait bien rire !_

 _Alors la Comté, venez visiter à tout âge !_

 _C'est promis, pour une fois, nous serons sages !_

A la mention de la dernière parole la Communauté se mit à rire. Merry et Pippin sages ? Ce serait du jamais vu ! Et alors qu'Elenna riait d'un rire franc qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis lontemps, Merry lui demanda :

« -Dame Elenna, pourriez-vous nous chanter une chanson de chez vous ?

A cette question Elenna réfléchit longuement. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien chanter. Mais, elle finit par se rappeler une chanson de Grégoire qu'elle avait particulièrement apprécié, L'Ami Intime. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à chanter.

 _Je suis l'ami intime_

 _Celui que tu appelles_

 _Dans tes soirs de déprime_

 _Quand l'espoir se fait la belle_

 _Je suis celui qui reste_

 _Quand l'ennui assassine_

 _Qui veut bien faire les tests_

 _Pourris des magazines_

 _Je suis la bonne oreille_

 _Qui sait tout de ta vie_

 _Et quand tu as sommeil_

 _Celui qui veille tes nuits_

 _Mais serai-je autre chose un jour_

 _Si la question se pose_

 _Si le cœur me l'impose_

 _Sait on jamais si j'ose un jour_

 _Devenir autre chose, devenir autre chose_

 _Autre chose_

 _Je suis l'ami d'enfance_

 _La voix du réconfort_

 _Et qui prend ta défense_

 _Que t'aies raison ou tort_

 _Je suis un peu ton père_

 _Celui qui te protège_

 _Quand ils se font la pair_

 _Pour une autre blanche neige_

 _Je suis là quand il faut_

 _Et j'accepte aussi bien_

 _Quand tu me tournes le dos_

 _Parce que tu vois quelqu'un_

 _Mais serai-je autre chose un jour_

 _Si la question se pose_

 _Si le cœur me l'impose_

 _Sait on jamais si j'ose un jour_

 _Devenir autre chose, devenir autre chose_

 _Autre chose_

 _Et tu me parles de toi_

 _Et tu me parles d'eux_

 _Parfois je parle de moi..._

 _Mais parlons de nous deux_

 _Serons nous autre chose un jour_

 _Si la question se pose_

 _Si le cœur nous l'impose_

 _Il faudra que l'on ose un jour_

 _Devenir autre chose, devenir autre chose_

 _Serons nous autre chose un jour_

 _Si la question se pose_

 _Si le cœur nous l'impose_

 _Il faudra que l'on ose un jour_

 _Devenir autre chose, devenir autre chose_

 _Autre chose_

 _Pour toujours_

La Communauté hocha la tête d'un signe entendu.

-C'est une belle chanson, commenta seulement Pippin en se frottant les mains. Ce n'est pas tout, mais quand est-ce qu'on mange ? »

Après avoir mangé quelques baies cueillies par Legolas et une pomme offerte par Boromir, le Prince de la Forêt Noire vint vérifier l'état de la cheville de la jeune femme. Elenna partit ensuite s'allonger avec Elerinna. Elle la prit dans ses bras et les couvrit toutes les deux de leurs capes respectives. C'est ainsi que la compagnie s'endormit, tandis qu'Aragorn et Legolas se relayaient pour monter la garde.

Au milieu de la nuit, alors que pas un bruit ne sortait du groupe endormi, un hurlement à glacer le sang se fit entendre, rapidement suivi de plusieurs autres.

« -Debout ! S'écrièrent simultanément les deux veilleurs.

-Une troupe d'orcs approche... remarqua Gandalf le Gris, d'un ton anxieux.

-...montant des wargs, spécifia Legolas.

Elenna devint blanche et serra sa sœur contre elle. Elle n'était peut être pas originaire de la Terre du Milieu, mais elle avait assez entendu parler de ces créatures pour savoir qu'elles étaient l'œuvre de Morgoth (alias Melkor) et qu'elles étaient entièrement mauvaises.

-Elenna et Elerinna ne peuvent pas se battre, fit remarquer Frodon.

-Il faut les cacher, en déduisit en Boromir.

-J'ai vu quelques trous qui pourraient convenir, annonça rapidement Gimli. Mais ils sont trop petits pour tenir à deux. Elles devront être cachées dans deux endroits différents. »

Cela ne plut que moyennement à Elenna qui avait peur pour sa jeune sœur. De même, Elerinna avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou et sanglotait. Cependant, elle s'aperçut bien vite que c'était la seule solution. Aussi, cinq minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes Elfes étaient cachées dans deux trous distincts l'un de l'autre. Elenna priait pour que sa sœur ne soit pas trouvée, car elle savait que si cela arrivait, il y avait de fortes chances pour que celle-ci se fasse tuer.

Lorsqu'elle sentit le sol trembler, son cœur se mit à battre encore plus fort. Elle pria alors les Valars, pour qu'il n'arrive rien de mauvais à chacun d'entre eux.

La bataille s'engagea dans une cacophonie de bruits d'épées s'entrechoquant, des flèches sifflant plus vite que le vent.

La Communauté était débordée. Plus ils tuaient d'orcs, plus il en arrivait. Aussi, ils ne remarquèrent pas le manège de trois orcs qui ne participait pas au combat. Ceux-ci fouillaient en effet toutes les cachettes qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Elerinna qui s'en était aperçut avait lâché un cri étranglé sous la peur. Son cri était faible, mais assez fort pour que les créatures l'entendent. Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le trou dans lequel elle se cachait. Lorsqu'Elenna vit l'un de ces montres sortir en tirant sa sœur par les cheveux, elle n'hésita plus une seule seconde. Sortant de sa cachette en boitant sous la douleur, elle prit l'épée d'un orc sur son cadavre et se rua sur ceux qui retenaient Elerinna. Sa main ployait sous le fardeau de l'intense douleur qu'elle ressentait mais les réflexes de combattante d'Elenna étaient toujours aussi excellents. Elle pouvait remercier ses parents de l'avoir initié à l'art du combat. Elle trancha la tête de l'orc qui tirait sa sœur par les cheveux, para l'attaque de ses deux acolytes qui voulaient visiblement venger la mort de leur compagnon. Le combat qui s'engagea fut éprouvant tant par la peur qu'elle ressentait que par la douleur qui l'assaillait à chaque instant.

Elerinna quant à elle était tétanisée. Elle était incapable de bouger. La peur l'avait figée. Elle avait vaguement conscience qu'elle aurait du se cacher pour ne pas déconcentrer sa sœur, ou alors appeler pour obtenir l'aide de leurs compagnons de voyage, mais elle ne pouvait faire un mouvement. Elle ne pouvait qu'assister impuissante au combat qui avait lieu à quelques mètres d'elle. Sa sœur parait tant bien que mal les attaques de ses adversaires et elle commençait à se fatiguer. Soudain, sans crier gare, la lame d'un des orcs réussit à entailler le bras d'Elenna. La blessure n'était pas très profonde et ne mesurait qu'une dizaine de centimètres, mais elle n'était pas belle à voir. Cependant, cette blessure sembla raviver la hargne de sa sœur. Elle taillada alors le torse de l'orc qui l'avait blessée, le tuant, et se tourna vers Elerinna qui avait poussé un cri lorsque la jeune Elfe avait été blessée.

« -Va te cacher Elerinna, dit Elenna d'une voix rauque.

Voyant que sa petite sœur n'obéissait pas, elle prit une voix plus dure :

-Tout de suite ! »

La jeune _elleth_ partit alors se cacher à contre-cœur. Elenna para alors l'épée qui siffla près de sa gorge. Elle avait presque oublié le second orque. Et alors qu'elle tranchait la tête de cette créature, elle sentit quelque chose lui frapper violemment le crâne. Le sol se mit soudainement à tanguer et elle tomba. Elle entendit sa sœur criait au secours, mais elle ne put lui ordonner de se taire pour garder la vie sauve car un orc la bâillonna et lui lia les pieds et les mains. Soudain, une lumière blanche les entoura et un vieil homme tout de blanc vêtu et portant un grand bâton apparut. Les orcs se replièrent alors et ils disparurent en même temps que le magicien et Elenna.

Elerinna ne cessait de pleurer. Elle avait vu sa sœur se faire enlever sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait rien fait pour la sauver. Non, au contraire, elle s'était simplement cachée.

« -Il faut aller la sauver ! clamait Gimli et les Hobbits.

-Nous ne le pouvons pas ! S'exclama Gandalf, perdant son sang froid légendaire. Saroumane le Blanc est bien trop fort ! Il est l'allié de Sauron ! Le seul moyen que nous possédons et de détruire le serviteur de Morgoth pour pouvoir ensuite détruire ce magicien. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre.

La Communauté ne put que hocher tristement la tête.

-Alors, dit Frodon, allons donc détruire cet anneau maudit.

Ils partirent alors vers le col de Caradhras, plus déterminés que jamais. Legolas, s'aperçut que l'enfant Elfe qui les accompagnait n'avait pas encore bougé et qu'elle pleurait. Il s'en inquiéta car il était connu que les Elfes ne montrent pas leurs sentiments ne manière si expansive, sauf lorsque ceux-ci sont insoutenables. Il s'approcha alors d'Elerinna, saisit l'enfant dans ses bras et lui dit :

-Je vous promets, Demoiselle Elerinna, que nous ferons l'impossible pour la sauver. »


	4. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4 : EMPRISONNEMENT COMPLETEMENT FOU (UN SAROUMANE PSYCHOPATHE ET UN OISEAU PARLANT ! GENIAL!)

Une geôle froide, humide, sans plus de lumière que la fenêtre qui se trouvait six mètre au dessus du sol dans sa cellule. Pour lit, elle n'avait droit qu'à la cape que Legolas lui avait fournie. C'était dans cet endroit qu'Elenna avait ouvert les yeux une heure auparavant. Elle avait froid. Elle avait mal : sa cheville, son bras et son poignet la faisaient souffrir et elle ne pouvait même pas se protéger de l'eau qui ruisselait dans sa geôle car elle n'avait plus son sac. Seule dans cette endroit lugubre, elle entendait le cliquetis de sa montre qui indiquait que le temps s'écoulait. Si auparavant elle avait l'impression que ces cliquetis allaient trop vite, c'était à présent l'inverse. Le temps s'écoulait avec une lenteur rare. Elenna secoua la tête. Sa situation était incompréhensible. Pourquoi donc avait-elle été enlevée ? Elle n'avait rien de particulier autant qu'elle sache. Elle se demandait quand le magicien apparaîtrait pour lui donner les raisons de sa captivité. Cela ne tarda pas. Une demi-heure plus tard le magicien qu'elle avait vu la veille, au moment où elle avait disparut, entra dans sa cellule.

« -Vous voici donc réveillée... Je commençais à désespérer !

Il avait dit cela avec une lueur folle dans le regard. Sans lui avoir parler ne serai-ce qu'une fois, Elenna sentit que cet homme était fou. Pas fou dans le sens comme un idiot, mais comme un homme ayant des projets abjectes et prêt à tout pour les réaliser. Elenna sentit alors son cœur battre plus fort face à la peur qui la tenaillait.

-Nous allons donc pouvoir passer à la raison de votre présence en ces lieux... Mais quel hôte suis-je ? Bienvenue en Isengard. Je suis Saroumane le Blanc. Venez donc manger un morceau !

Aussitôt deux créatures étranges apparurent et la firent sortirent avec force de sa cellule. Ils étaient lourdement armés, possédaient une grande armure et une main blanche était peinte sur leur front.

-Des Uruk-Hais, l'informa le magicien. Une de mes créations. Ils sont plus intelligents et plus résistants que les Orcs. »

Les créatures la saisirent puis ils la forcèrent à monter de nombreuses marches avant d'arriver finalement en haut d'une tour.  
Cette tour, comme elle avait pu s'en apercevoir était sombre, noir. Cependant, la pièce où il l'emmena se trouvait être percée de nombreuses fenêtres. Si cela devait donner l'air d'être accueillant, ce fut l'inverse. L'insalubrité de cette pièce n'en ressortait que plus.

Ils s'assirent autour d'une table ronde à la couleur de la nuit. Une assiette fut disposée devant Elenna, mais celle-ci n'osa y toucher, qui savait ce qu'elle pouvait bien contenir. Elle fixa alors avec insistance Saroumane, ne comprenant pas son changement soudain de comportement. Elle n'eut guère le temps de se poser plus de questions car le magicien commença à parler.

« -Depuis maintenant de nombreuses années, Sauron voit sa force grandir. Bientôt, il déchaînera ses force et deviendra Maître de la Terre du Milieu. Cependant, votre arrivée imprévue bouleverse quelque peu ses plans. En effet, comment deux jeunes Elfes étrangères à cette Terre ont-elles bien pu arriver jusqu'ici ? Il doit y avoir un passage. Et qui dit passage, dit la possibilité d'y accéder également. Et voyez-vous, Sauron a soif de puissance et de grandeur.

Elenna se sentit blanchir. Il était facile de deviner la question qui suivrait. A l'entente des projets du serviteur de Melkor, elle avait sentit son cœur battre plus fort, et avait compris que même si elle avait eu connaissance de ce passage, jamais elle ne lui en aurait soufflé mot. Car la Terre où elle avait grandi n'était pas parfaite, mais elle y tenait et elle ne pouvait être la personne qui serait responsable de sa destruction.

-Sauron comptait donc sur moi pour vous retrouver afin que vous me donniez la réponse à ses interrogations : comment y accède-t-on ?

-Je ne sais pas, déclara Elenna.

La bouche du magicien blanc se tordit d'un sourire mauvais.

-Vous comprendrez évidemment qu'il est dans votre intérêt de me dévoiler tout ce que vous savez...

-Et je me réitère, répondit courageusement Elenna. Et, même si j'en avais connaissance, jamais je ne vous le direz !

Une lueur démente apparut au fond des yeux de son geôlier.

-Et bien, je pense qu'un petit tour en cellule ne vous fera que le plus grand bien ! »

Aussitôt dit, les deux Uruk-Hais apparurent. Saroumane eut alors un vague sourire sourire. Les créatures la traînèrent sans ménagement jusqu'au niveau des geôles et la jetèrent avec violence dans la sienne.

De nombreuses heures s'écoulèrent ainsi. La nuit tomba et le froid vint empêcher Elenna de trouver le sommeil. De même, la jeune Elfe commençait à avoir faim. Son kidnappeur n'avait pas fait mine d'ordonner à ce qu'elle ait un maigre repas. Elle commença à regretter de n'avoir pas touché à la nourriture qui lui avait été proposée. Le manque de nourriture n'était pas seulement dangereux pour sa grossesse, car si elle ne recevait pas, elle finirait par mourir de faim, seule dans un endroit perdu.

Elle inspira profondément avant d'expirer longuement pour se calmer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle panique, mais plutôt qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir de cet endroit. Malheureusement les seules sorties possibles se trouvaient être la porte de sa cellule et la fenêtre avec barreaux qui se trouvait à six mètres au dessus du sol. Elle ne devrait son salut qu'à un sauvetage, songea-t-elle amèrement. Elle avait vraiment le chic pour se mettre dans des situations impossibles.

Pour se changer les idées, elle se mit à enlever les bandages de sa chevilles pour le refaire. Elle s'occupa ensuite de son poignet. Elle défit le bandage, le secoua pour le dépoussiérer puis, remarquant qu'il fallait bander la blessure que l'Orc lui avait infligée au bras avec son épée et que le tissus de cette bande était plus propre que celle de la cheville, elle en déchira un morceau. Après avoir bander à nouveau sa fracture, elle se fit un bandage serré au niveau de son bras gauche. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait rien de plus à faire, elle s'enroula sur le sol dans sa cape, rêvant du temps où sa famille était encore réunie, où ses parents et sa sœur n'étaient pas encore portés disparus.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent ainsi. Trois jours durant lesquels elle ne reçut aucune visite et ni eau ni nourriture. Son estomac commençait réellement à la faire souffrir, sa bouche et ses lèvres étaient desséchées. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et se sentait très faible. Elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps dans cet état. Au moment où cette pensée la gagnait, elle entendit des bruits léger de pas et de battements d'ailes. Elle tendit son oreille sensible et s'aperçut que cela venait de la fenêtre. En regardant quelques instants, elle vit apparaître un oiseau blanc comme la neige aux yeux d'un bleu saphir. Cet oiseau était magnifique. Le plus bel animal qu'elle ait jamais vu. Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, elle se mit à lui parler en elfique. Dans les histoires que lui lisait sa mère quand elle était enfant, il était dit que les Elfes pouvaient parler aux animaux dans cette langues. À présent, elle doutait de plus en plus du fait que se soient des histoires. Ses parents lui avaient tant parler de cette Terre que cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. De même, le fait qu'ils aient tenus à lui apprendre l'elfique et la du combat était très étrange. Plus elle y repensait, plus il lui semblait qu'ils avaient connus cette endroit personnellement. Elle retourna son attention auprès de l'oiseau.

« - _Viens m_ _a belle_ , dit-elle. _Tu es vraiment magnifique_.

-Elenna eut un mouvement de recule lorsque l'oiseau lui répondit :

- _Je vous remercie Dame_ _Elfe_ _. J'ai ouïe dire qu'une créature plus belle que le jour était retenue en ces lieux sinistres. Je vois que la rumeur est vraie : aussi bien sur votre captivité que votre beauté. Vous avez la chevelure de la Soleil et les yeux du Ciel un jour sans nuage_ _s_ _._

- _Merci_ , répondit humblement Elenna reprenant quelque peu ses esprits.

À ce moment là, son ventre fit entendre un grondement sonore. La jeune Elfe grimaça. La faim lui tordait l'estomac d'une manière inconfortable. L'oiseau, l'ayant entendu, reprit la parole :

- _Je reviendrai_ , dit seulement l'incroyable créature avant de subitement s'envoler.

- _Attends !_ s'écria Elenna trop tard : elle était déjà partie. »

Durant trois heures, l'Elfe resta à contempler la fenêtre, espérant que la belle créature revienne. Le soleil était maintenant haut dans le ciel. Elle commençait à se demander si dans son état, son subconscient ne s'était pas mis à divaguer. Cependant, alors que la nuit tombait, l'oiseau entra dans sa cellule par la fenêtre et déposa au sol un baluchon. Le contemplant quelques instants, Elenna finit par s'en approcher et l'ouvrit. Elle ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'elle découvrit que celui-ci contenant une gourde remplie d'eau, de nombreuses baies et un pain spécial. Des histoires que lui avaient racontées sa mère, elle se doutait que ce pain était en réalité du _lembas_ , un pain de route elfique connu pour être très nourrissant. Quant aux baies, il s'agissait de myrtilles, de framboises, de mûres, de groseilles et de fraises sauvages.

« - _Merci, du fond du cœur merci_ , remercia-t-elle l'oiseau en se tournant vers celle-ci.

Elle but alors la moitié de sa gourde et mangea un morceau de _lembas_. Si tôt fait elle se tourna à nouveau vers la magnifique créature.

- _Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Pourquoi m'avoir aidée ?_ ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

La créature ailé la regarda tendrement avant de répondre.

- _Aucun Elfe, aucune créature innocente n'aurait du se retrouver dans votre situation. Et puis, vous portez un enfant. Je ne pouvais vous laisser ainsi, risquant votre vie ainsi que la sienne. De même, je connais les Orcs, les Uruk-Hais créés par ce magicien fou. Autrefois, ce fut un grand Istari, maintenant, ce n'est plus_ _qu'_ _une créature abjecte. Alors pourquoi vous ai-je aidée ? Peut-être car je me suis prise d'affection pour vous jeune Elfe. Vous me rappelez beaucoup une personne que j'ai connue et que j'appréciais tout particulièrement._

Elenna hocha la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce que l'oiseau lui avait raconté. Comment celle-ci pouvait en effet connaître autant de chose ? Semblant lire dans son esprit, la belle créature répondit :

- _L'âge n'est pas forcément celui que l'on pense. J'ai connu et participer à bien plus de choses que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer._

Cette fois, bien que la réponse ne fut évasive, l'Elfe comprit. Elle se mit alors à penser à autre chose. Les vivres qu'on lui avaient rapportés lui permettaient certes de survivre, mais pas de sortir d'ici. La créature ailée semblait face à de pareilles réflexions.

- _Vous n'êtes cependant pas encore sortie d'ici. Vous devez donc vous montrer très prudente._

Elenna acquiesça avant de renchérir :

- _De toute manière, je ne sortirais pas d'ici sans aide. Sortir serait un miracle._

- _Alors miracle il y aura,_ répondit l'Oiseau.

- _Comment ?_ demanda la jeune Elfe, presque désespérée.

- _Vous serez bientôt libérée. Les Orcs, sous l'injonction de Saroumane déboisent la Fôret. Un Ent réussira à s'enfuir avant d'être tué pour être utiliser comme comburant. Il vous aidera. La mort de tant d'êtres vivants me fait mal,_ confessa la créature. _Mais je ne peux les aider. Ces créatures ne sont ni nés des Valar, ni_ _ne sont_ _les Enfant d'Il_ _ú_ _vatar. Ils ont été réveillés par les Elfes. Je ne peux rien pour eux, ils seront sauvés par eux-même._

Elenna hocha tristement la tête. Elle pouvait comprendre ce sentiment de culpabilité, même si elle ignorait la raison de ceci.

- _Vous devriez dormir_ , reprit gentiment la créature ailée. _Nous nous reverrons, soyez-en sûre_.

- _Encore merci_ , répondit avec un sourire l'Elfe. _Vous m'avez rapportée ce dont j'avais besoin : vivres et espoir. Merci._ »

Elle inclina alors la tête de manière à marquer un grand signe de respect, et contre toute attente, l'oiseau fit de même avant de s'envoler d'un battement d'ailes majestueux.

Elenna cacha le baluchon dans un des nombreux trous du murs, puis s'enroula dans sa cape avant de s'endormir rapidement. Cette nuit là, elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait plus fait depuis longtemps, un beau rêve.


	5. Chapitre 5

_BakaSaru6: J'adore l'intrigue de l'histoire et il me tarde de lire la suite! Tous mes encourgements!_

 _Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait grandement plaisir. Ca fait du bien de savoir que cette histoire peut plaire. En espérant que la suite soit à ton goût ainsi qu'au goût des autres. Bis._

 _Juliefanfic._

CHAPITRE 5 : DRÔLES DE RÊVES

Dans son rêve, Elenna courait parmi de hauts arbres dans une belle forêt. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis d'or et les écorces semblaient être faîtes d'argent et luire à la lumière du soleil couchant. Une douce musique s'élevait dans ce paysage irréel. Elenna continuait de courir. Les feuilles mortes sous ses pas craquaient légèrement. Elle finit par s'arrêter. Elle sentit la douce caresse du vent sur son visage, entendit quelques petites animaux marchaient à la conquête de nourriture. Des oisillons piaillaient dans leur nid en attendant leurs parents. Soudain, la jeune Elfe entendit des rires. S'approchant de la source de ces bruits si agréables, elle s'aperçut elle-même, faisant sauter sur ses genoux sa petite sœur Elerinna. Celle-ci riait à gorge déployée. Elenna sourit. Cette image était très belle, et elle se jura de se battre pour qu'elle se réalise.

Le lendemain, alors que le soleil commençait tout juste à monter dans le ciel, la porte de sa geôle s'ouvrit avec fracas. Dans son long habit blanc, avec un rictus mauvais au bord des lèvres, Saroumane se tenait droit comme un « i ».

« Alors, jeune Elfe impertinente, ces quatre jours vous ont-ils été bénéfiques ? Avez-vous retrouvé la raison ?

Elenna se retint de se relever et d'aller dire ses quatre vérités à cet être abjecte. S'il savait qu'elle avait récupéré ses forces, il se demanderait pourquoi et trouverait ses vivres. C'est ainsi, que tout en restant couchée au sol et en affectant une voix faiblarde qu'elle lui jeta à la figure :

-La raison ? Si je l'ai retrouvée ? Mais je ne l'avais jamais perdue ! Jamais je n'aiderai un être tel que vous. Vos dessins ont beau être terribles, vous êtes faible et vous faites pitié. Je ne sais toujours pas où ce trouve ce fameux « passage » et même, je réitère mes précédentes paroles, même si je le savais, jamais je ne vous en ferez part !

La haine à l'état pure se lut quelque temps sur le visage du Magicien Blanc, avant que celui-ci ne retrouve une légère impassibilité.

-Fort bien, vous resterez donc en ces lieux jusqu'à ce que la « vraie » raison ne vous revienne. Vous me trouvez faible et stupide, c'est cela ? Je vous rappelle donc que c'est moi qui ai votre vie ou votre mort entre les mains. Vous aimez donc tellement cet endroit que vous souhaitez y rester plus que de raison ? Fort bien, votre vœu sera exaucé. Je repasserai plus tard, en espérant que vous aillez changé d'avis. Il serait dommage de tacher le sol de votre sang. »

Aussitôt le magicien parti, Elenna déglutit. Il avait à peine caché sa menace. Si elle ne collaborait pas, elle serait torturée. Mais comment avait-elle pu atterrir dans une telle situation ? Son studio trop petit lui semblait loin à présent. Très loin, en vérité. Elenna, comprenant qu'elle ne devrait son Salut qu'à la promesse des secours promis par la créature ailée, se mit à prier que cet Ent arrive rapidement, car elle savait que jamais elle n'accepterait d'être torturée, la vie de son enfant passait au-dessus de tout.

Lorsque le Soleil fut haut dans le ciel, Elenna prit le baluchon et l'ouvrit de sa main gauche. Elle but quelque gorgée de la gourde à moitié vide puis mangea une poignée des fruits rouges et une bouchée du _lembas_. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom, songea-t-elle. La créature qui l'avait aidé ne lui avait même pas donné son nom et elle-même n'avait pas eu la politesse de le lui demander. Elle secoua la tête. De toute façon, cela n'avait pas grande importance dans sa situation.

Sitôt après s'être nourrie, elle entreprit de nettoyer le bandage de son bras avant de le refaire. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de refaire ceux de sa cheville et de son poignée, sachant qu'à force de manipuler les bandes, celles-ci finiraient par s'abîmer.

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, Elenna contemplait le ciel sur lequel dansait des millions d'étoiles. Elle était émerveillée, mais en même temps une douleur l'étreignait au niveau du coeur. Sa petite soeur Elerinna lui manquait. Mais elle avait peur pour elle aussi. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en les hommes qui avaient croisés leur chemin. Elle savait qu'ils préféreraient mourir plutôt que de laisser un malheur lui arrivait. Ils étaient comme ça. Elenna les avaient cernés dès le premier regard.

Contemplant une dernière fois la voûte céleste, elle se rappela une chanson, celle de Lââm, Petite Soeur, une chanson qu'elle lui avait chantée quand cette dernière avait mal. Elle se rappelait du chagrin que toutes les deux avaient ressenti lors de la disparition mystérieuse de leur famille. Quelque part en son coeur, Elenna avait toujours espéré qu'elle les retrouverait. Elle le savait. Un jour, elle saurait ce qui s'était passé. Elle secoua la tête. Toutes ces années, elle avait du être forte pour Elerinna, elle avait du la calmer lorsque celle-ci faisait des cauchemars. Elle avait alors prit l'habitude de lui conter une histoire le soir et de lui chanter une chanson la nuit, lorsqu'elle se réveillait, tremblante et en sueur. Sur l'inspiration du moment, elle se mit à chanter.

 _Petite Soeur,  
Je connais ta peine et ta douleur,  
Les places qu'elles prennent dans ton Coeur,  
J'étais la même Petite Soeur,  
Petite Soeur..._

 _Je te vois regarder par la fenêtre,_  
 _Comme si c'était Moi, comme si j'étais dans ta tête,_  
 _Crois-moi, Petite Soeur, le silence et le froid,_  
 _Je connais par Coeur, j'y suis passé avant Toi !_  
 _Je te vois attendre, attendre que tourne ta chance,_  
 _Là je tends dans l'indifférence, hey,_  
 _Tu refais la liste de ce qu'il ne va pas,_  
 _Tout n'est pas si triste, tu te dis c'est déjà ça !_

 _Petite Soeur,_  
 _Je connais ta peine et ta douleur,_  
 _Parce que j'avais la même dans mon Coeur,_  
 _C'est Toi et Moi, Petite Soeur, Toi et Moi, Petite Soeur..._

 _Petite Soeur,_  
 _Je sais comme ça brûle, à l'intérieur,_  
 _J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre de mes erreurs,_  
 _C'est Toi et Moi, Petite Soeur, Toi et Moi, Petite Soeur..._

 _Petite, essuie_  
 _Les larmes sur ta joue, la vie est ainsi,_  
 _Parfois on prends des coups,_  
 _Mais on se relève, plus forte et plus fière,_  
 _On s'accroche à ses rêves et on passe les frontières..._

 _Petite Soeur,_  
 _Je connais ta peine et ta douleur,_  
 _Parce que j'avais la même dans mon Coeur,_  
 _C'est Toi et Moi, Petite Soeur, Toi et Moi, Petite Soeur..._

 _Essuie tes larmes !_  
 _Pleurer ! Ca sert à quoi ?_  
 _La vie est ainsi ! Un jour, ça passera,_  
 _Passent les peines d'Amour, celles qui font douter de Soi,_  
 _Les mots, les discours..._  
 _Tout ça s'effacera !_

 _Petite Soeur,_  
 _Je connais ta peine et ta douleur,_  
 _Parce que j'avais la même dans mon Coeur,_  
 _C'est Toi et Moi, Petite Soeur, Toi et Moi, Petite Soeur..._

 _Petite Soeur,_  
 _Je sais comme ça brûle, à l'intérieur,_  
 _J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre de mes erreurs,_  
 _C'est Toi et Moi, Petite Soeur, Toi et Moi, Petite Soeur..._

 _Petite Soeur,_  
 _Je sais comme ça brûle, à l'intérieur,_  
 _J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre de mes erreurs,_  
 _C'est Toi et Moi, Petite Soeur,_  
 _Petite Soeur..._

Une larme coula lentement le long de la joue d'Elenna. Celle-ci s'allongea alors au sol, se couvrit de la cape qu'on lui avait donné, puis s'endormit. Si elle avait fait un fait un beau rêve la nuit précédente, ce ne fut pas le cas de cette nuit là, ce fut même plutôt l'inverse.

Elle marchait dans le même décor de son rêve précédent, dans la même forêt. Elle arriva cependant dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu. Au centre se trouvait une grande vasque remplie d'eau. Mue par un instinct dont jusqu'à présent elle ignorait l'existence, elle s'en approcha. Si au départ elle ne vit que son reflet, la vision changea bien vite.

Il faisait nuit. Il pleuvait. A ses oreilles résonnait le bruit sourd d'une bataille. Puis il lui apparut des Hommes, des Elfes, et des Uruk-Hais. Elle remarqua bien vite ses compagnons de route. Ils se battaient pour leur vie. Mais il y eu une terrible explosion. Le mur d'enceinte de la forteresse qu'ils défendaient s'écroula, déversant un flot d'Orcs.

Elenna ferma les yeux quelques instants, se demanda quel pouvait bien être la suite de sa vision, se doutant que celle-ci n'augurait rien de bon.

Alors que l'ordre de se replier vers le bastion venait d'être donné, elle remarqua un Elfe. Il était haut gradé si elle se fiait à son armure. Mais, alors qu'elle le regardait, elle vit un Uruk-Hai arriver par l'arrière. Elle n'eut le temps de pousser aucun cri. L'Elfe retomba au sol, mort, parmi les cadavres elfiques, humanoïdes et ceux plus répugnant des créatures de Saroumane. Sous le choc, elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Elenna passa la nuit à se demander pourquoi elle avait fait ce rêve. Elle avait déjà compris que ce rêve n'en était pas vraiment un, mais plutôt une vision du futur. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait vu sa mort, à lui, mais pas celle des autres. Elle savait que ce n'était pas son âme soeur. Cela elle l'aurait senti. En revanche, elle avait l'impression qu'il aurait réponse à ses interrogations sur sa famille et sur le sort d'Elerinna. Elenna n'avait pas vu sa petite soeur et se demandait où elle pouvait bien être.

Elle sut alors ce qu'elle allait faire. Lorsqu'elle serait sortie de cet endroit, elle devrait se rendre dans ce lieu, afin de sauver cet Elfe, mais aussi pour avoir réponse à ses questions.

Deux autres jours s'écoulèrent. Elenna priait de plus en plus pour que le secours promis arrive. Mais, finalement, trois jours après être passé la voir, Saroumane arriva.

"-Vous voilà donc, dit de façon arrogante et particulièrement sadique le magicien, au pied du mur. Dites-moi ce que vous savez!

Elenna déglutit. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire? Elle n'avait aucune connaissance concernant ce fameux passage. Comprenant que sa prisonnière ne parlerait pas, il ordonna à un Uruk-Hai d'aller chercher les chaînes. Le coeur de la jeune Elfe, à ces mots, se tordit violemment. Quelques minutes plus tard, la créatures arriva, apportant les chaînes demandées. Mais ils n'eut pas le temps de le demander. A l'extérieur retentit le bruit d'une lourde détonation.

-Allez voir ce qu'il se passe, ordonna Saroumane à un de ses serviteurs.

Mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de le faire. Un Uruk-Hai affolé débarqua dans la pièce.

-Je m'excuse, mon Maître, mais un Ent a réussi à nous échapper et il détruit tout sur son passage. Nous avons besoin de votre aide."

Le magicien Blanc jura, mais partit en prenant grand soin de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Elenna. L'oiseau avait tenu sa promesse. Elle se dépêcha de prendre son baluchon, puis elle attendut en dessous de la fenêtre. Elle entendit les barreaux grincer, puis des racines descendirent, l'attrapèrent, puis la remontèrent.

Libre. Elle venait de retrouver la liberté.


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Coucou tout le monde, re-bonjour pour deux nouveau chapitres (6 et 7) !**_

 _ **Alors tout d'abord un grand merci à BakaSaru6 dont les messages m'encouragent beaucoup !**_

 _ **Petite info importante: pour tout lecteur n'ayant jamais lu l'histoire de BakaSaru6, Une Nouvelle Lueur d'Espoir (fanfic du SDA), courrait vite la lire, vous manquez quelque chose : l'histoire est captivante et ses descriptions feraient pâlir d'envie le meilleur des poètes !**_

 _ **Ensuite, on m'a fait remarquer qu'une phrase prêtait à confusion dans mon chapitre 4 : «**_ Un Ent réussira à s'enfuir avant d'être tué pour être utiliser comme comburant _. **». On peut apparemment la comprendre de deux façons : soit l'Ent à la fin meurt, soit il se sauve avant de mourir. Je ne dirai rien maintenant, ne souhaitant gâcher le peu de suspens restant. Vous verrez bien à la fin du chapitre ! Bis.**_

CHAPITRE 6 : MON AMI L'ENT...

La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau à l'air libre, fut que cet endroit était mort. Tout respirait la mort. Des créatures plus répugnantes les unes que les autres se battaient pour quelques broutilles, causant souvent la mort de leur prochain. Des morceaux d'arbres, d'Ent pour la plupart, jonchaient le sol. L'odeur était âcre, acide et impossible à supporter. Un épais brouillard réduisait la visibilité d'Elenna. Cependant, elle put apercevoir en regardant derrière elle, la haute tour noire. Tout donnait cette impression de désolation, que même la clarté du jour ne pouvait défaire.

Elle n'avait pas demandé à l'Ent qui l'avait secourue son nom, ni même comment il savait qu'elle se trouvait là. Non, la seule chose qu'elle s'était demandé était « Comment survivraient-ils ? ». Des centaines d'Orcs s'approchaient d'eux, hurlant et crachant des mots incompréhensibles comme jamais. Ils étaient tous armés, que se soient d'épées ou chose étonnante, d'arcs.

Lorsque les premières flèches avaient sifflé au bord de sa tête, son sauveur l'avait placée en sûreté parmi ses branches touffues. De nombreuses flèches perçaient son écorce, pourtant l'Ent ne s'en plaignait pas. Malgré la peur qui la tenaillait, elle remit son esprit en ordre.

« -Ces flèches, ne vous font-elles pas mal ? Demanda la jeune Elfe, s'inquiétant pour son sauveur.

-Autant que de petites échardes, répondit l'Ent.

Le cœur de l' _elleth_ fit un tour sur lui même lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son compagnon. Celle-ci était très grave, bien plus grave que tout ce qu'elle avait entendu auparavant. Elle reflétait la forêt, les animaux qui y vivaient, la vie en général, ce qui était en total contradiction avec leur environnement. Elenna en resta saisie quelques instants. Elle lui demanda alors :

-Mais quel est donc votre nom, cher Ent ? Et comment, par tous les Valar existants, saviez-vous qu'il fallait me sauver ? Et comment avez-vous pu savoir où je me trouvais ?

-Et bien, mon amie, si on dit de moi que je suis beaucoup plus rapide en parole qu'un Ent normal, je peux dire la même chose de vous. A votre première question, je répondrai que mon nom est Vifsorbier. A votre deuxième, je dirai qu'une personne très importante m'en a informé, et à votre troisième interrogation, je vous ferai remarquer que la même personne qui m'a informé de votre situation m'a également informé de votre emplacement...

Le cerveau d'Elenna se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il avait parler d'une personne, cependant c'était un oiseau qui lui avait parlé à elle.

-Une personne avez-vous dit ? demanda l'Elfe alors qu'une flèche sifflait à son oreille. C'est pourtant un oiseau qui est venu me parler il y a quelque temps.

-Un oiseau, dites-vous, reprit l'arbre. Et bien, c'est une de ses formes.

-Comment cela ?

-Je ne puis vous en dire plus, petite Elfe curieuse, vous le saurez quand il sera temps que vous le sachiez.

Il s'écoula quelque secondes, durant lesquelles Elenna tentait de remettre toutes les informations qu'elle avait reçu en ordre, tandis que Vifsorbier analysait la situation.

-Et bien, chère Dame Elenna...

L'Elfe tiqua à la mention de son prénom.

-...les Orcs reviennent avec des flèches inflammables. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez déjà couru sur le dos d'un Ent, aussi je vous conseillerai de bien vous accrocher, les pas des Ents sont grands, et nous pouvons être extrêmement rapides.

Elenna acquiesça puis s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux branches de son porteur. Elle ne put cependant retenir un cri lorsque son nouvel ami commença à courir. Que de Dieu, il allait si vite ! Bientôt la tour de Saroumane ne fut plus qu'un point dans le lointain, et les Orcs furent bien loin, incapables de les rattraper.

-Alors, dit Vifsorbier, n'est-ce pas saisissant ? »

La jeune _elleth_ avoua que oui faiblement, ce qui fit rire Vifsorbier d'un rire qui le secoua en entier, faisant trembler chacune des feuilles qui se trouvaient sur lui. Après quelques instants, ce dernier reprit la course de plus belle et ils rirent tous les deux, heureux de sentir la liberté les étreindre.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le Soleil déclinait, ils entrèrent dans une mystérieuse forêt. Cette forêt semblait vieille, très vieille en vérité, et Elenna pouvait sentir la colère qui émanait d'elle. Vifsorber s'en aperçut, et prit à coeur de lui en expliquer les raisons.

"-On déboise nos forêts, dit-il. Nombre de nos amis ont été capturés et ont servi de bûches au mage Blanc. Nous sommes plein de ressentiments. Cependant, beaucoup ne souhaitent que rester dans leur forêt et ne jamais en sortir. Mais je suis sûr que si l'on réveillait les endormis, ils se battraient. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire. En tout cas, Dame Elenna, sachez que vous ne risquez rien en ces lieux, vous avez ma protection, ainsi que celle de la personne qui vous a aidé et sauvé. Vous comptez beaucoup pour elle."

La jeune Elfe médita quelques instants. Cet oiseau, qui lui avait sauvé la vie, lui paraissait de plus en plus mystérieux. De même, face aux révélations de l'Ent, elle était de plus en plus certaine qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une femme, bien que celle-ci lui soit totalement inconnue. Elle ne pouvait poser la question sur l'identité de cette personne à Vifsorbier, car elle savait que celui-ci ne lui répondrait pas, elle avait déjà essayé. Elle se contenta donc de regarder le chemin qu'ils empruntaient, slalomant entre des arbres plus grands les uns les autres. L'Ent qui portait la jeune femme marcha pendant une heure environ, et quand ils arrivèrent devant une cascade, la nuit venait de tomber.

Elenna ne regarda pas vraiment le décor, sa tête dodelinait sous la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée ses derniers jours. Elle passa discrètement la main sur son ventre et soupira. Elle se sentait bien à cet instant. Le bruit des chutes d'eau, des animaux de la forêt, le doux vent qui caressait son visage, le murmure des feuilles s'agitant sous cette brise. Tout était calme, paisible à cet instant, et jamais on aurait pu se douter que Sauron ne tarderait pas à envahir et gouverner la Terre du Milieu.

Ils passèrent par la cascade, empruntant l'abri formé par la roche pour les empêcher d'être trempés. Sitôt cela fait, ils arrivèrent dans une grotte aménagée en logement sommaire : une immense table se tenait au milieu de la pièce improvisée, et un broc d'eau était posé dessus. Vifsorbier, remarquant l'état de fatigue de sa passagère, étendit une couverture qui était posée dans un coin sur la table, créant ainsi un lit de fortune. La table était haute, les Ents étant très grands, il aida l'endormie à monter dessus. Celle-ci s'allongea immédiatement, étant épuisée. Et alors que d'un geste protecteur Vifsorbier ajoutait une couverture sur elle, Elenna songea que cet après-midi là, avait été une des plus belles depuis longtemps. Elle ferma les yeux et rejoignit le monde des songes après cette dernière pensée cohérente.

Elle fut réveillée le lendemain par le piaillement de quelques oisillons affamés qui clamaient de la nourriture auprès de leurs parents. Elle écouta d'abord le bruit des clapotis de l'eau, le chant des oiseaux, quand elle entendit des pas lourds avancer vers elle. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, et elle se retrouva face à Vifsorbier qui paraissait en pleine forme.

"-Vous voilà remise, dit-il joyeusement. J'attendais que vous soyez réveillée pour vous donner votre déjeuner.

Assise mais toujours enroulée dans sa couverture, elle reçut dans ses mains un torchon rempli de baies. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit ce dernier, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait essentiellement de mûres et de fraises sauvages. Poussée par la faim, elle les avait toutes finies au bout de quelques minutes. S'en apercevant, l'Ent se mit à rire.

-Et bien, on peut dire que vous aviez de l'appétit !

Elle baissa légèrement les yeux, contrite de s'être montrée impolie envers son hôte, et dire qu'elle avait repris Elerinna pour son manque de politesse ! A la pensée de sa soeur, son coeur se serra douloureusement. Elle espérait sincèrement que cette dernière allait bien, qu'elle était en sécurité. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour avoir des nouvelles d'elle !

-Vous semblez bien soucieuse, tout à coup, fit remarquer Vifsorbier.

Elenna secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées.

-Je m'inquiète pour ma soeur, dit-elle seulement.

L'Ent sembla faire un signe entendu de la tête.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, répondit ce dernier en prenant un grand verre rempli d'un liquide qui ressemblait à de l'eau, vous êtes blessée, bien que vos blessures soient presque cicatrisées. Buvez ceci, dit il en lui tendant le verre, il s'agit d'un boisson d'Ent, elle guérira vos blessures et vous apportera un renouveau de force également.

Elenna le remercia d'un signe de tête et but l'étrange liquide. Celui-ci avait un goût très doux, et plus elle buvait, plus elle sentait son esprit s'apaiser. Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir terminé entièrement le verre qui lui avait été donné, elle le rendit à son propriétaire. Elle avait alors oublié la douleur de son poignée droit, et fut plus que surprise de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'en éprouvait plus aucune. Elle bougea sa cheville également, et s'aperçut que nul douleur ne subsistait. Poussant la vérification plus loin, elle défit le bandage de son bras, et constata que la plaie avait disparu. Elle sourit alors avec chaleur à son nouvel ami.

-Je vous remercie grandement Vifsorbier. Votre aide m'est plus que précieuse.

Le visage de l'Ent se tordit d'un sourire, ce qui était très étrange vu sa condition d'arbre, mais cela toucha Elenna au coeur. Elle remercia à nouveau son hôte d'un léger mouvement de la tête.

-Je pense, dit finalement l'Ent au bout de quelques minutes de silence, qu'il serait peut-être bien pour vous de venir vous promener dans les bois. Je resterai à vos côtés, et si vous le désirez, vous pourrez rencontrer Sylvebarbe, un ami. C'est l'un des plus vieux Ents de cette forêt.

-Cela me ferait grandement plaisir ! s'exclama Elenna avec entrain.

Face au rayonnement soudain de son invitée, Vifsorbier se mit à rire.

-Vous êtes l'être, ria-t-il, le plus étrange que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

-Je le prend comme un compliment, sourit la jeune Elfe."

Durant deux heures les deux comparses se promenèrent. Elenna fut cependant étonnée, lorsque de nombreuses fois Vifsorbier lui demanda si elle ne voulait pas faire de pause. A la quatrième fois, elle posa directement la question à son nouvel ami.

"-Et bien, voyez-vous, dit-il, la personne qui vous a sauvé m'a également prévenu du fait que vous attendiez un enfant. Chez nous, la naissance d'Ent est très rare, et même devenue inexistante suite à la disparition des femmes-Ents, aussi toute naissance quelle qu'elle soit, nous est précieuse. Nous prenons également à coeur le soin de ceux que nous apprécions.

La jeune femme fut très touchée par les derniers mots de l'Ent, et elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Foutues hormones ! songea-t-elle. Elle regarda longuement celui qui l'avait sauvé des griffes de Saroumane puis d'une voix pleine d'émotion lui dit un seul mot, mais qui pourtant reflétait ses états d'esprits:

-Merci.

Ils continuèrent ainsi de marcher quelques temps, quand son ami lui fit faire soudainement une halte.

-Vous voyez, là-bas, dit-il en lui montrant une forme en haut d'un colline, il s'agit de Sylvebarbe. J'avais promis de vous le faire rencontrer...

Et alors qu'ils montaient afin de le rejoindre, Vifsorbier s'arrêta soudain, et se mit bien droit, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Elenna.

-Ecoutez, répondit seulement ce dernier.

Aussitôt la jeune Elfe se tut et tendit l'oreille. Elle n'entendit rien pendant quelques instants, puis des bruits désagréables lui parvinrent finalement. Ces bruits se trouvaient être des bruits de course, de branches fracassées, de beuglements déchirants. Elenna se retourna, inquiète, vers son ami. Mais à peine s'était-il écoulé quelques secondes qu'un Ent immense apparut devant eux. L'ayant aperçu peu de temps auparavant, elle le reconnut : il s'agissait de Sylvebarbe.

-Des Uruk-Hais approchent, dit-il avec colère. Mais met donc cette jeune femme en sécurité, ordonna-t-il à l'intention du plus jeune Ent.

Celui-ci hocha la tête d'un air entendu, avant de saisir cette dernière délicatement, et de la placer sur son épaule. Lorsque celle-ci fut bien accrochée, il dit à son attention:

-Cramponnez-vous, ma Dame, si les Orcs sont ici c'est pour vous. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, continua-t-il, nous ne laisserons aucun d'entre eux vous toucher."

Il ne laissa guère le temps à la jeune femme de répondre, il se mit à courir, et l'Elfe dut s'accrocher à ses branches de toutes ses forces.

Elenna sentait le vent fouetter son visage, les bruits de la forêt lui revenaient assourdis, et le balancement du à la course de son ami la rendait malade. Cette situation lui semblait familière, mais pourtant bien différente de la dernière fois : si la fois précédente ils avaient été sûrs de s'en sortir, ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Je trouve qu'on ne met pas beaucoup les Ents en avant, on n'entend pas beaucoup parler d'eux, et on ne les comprend que sommairement. Aussi, pour ce chapitre, j'ai voulu inverser un peu la tendance...**

 **Ps: En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise !**

CHAPITRE 7 : LES ORCS CONTRE-ATTAQUENT !

Il courrait, sachant pertinemment que son colis était des plus précieux. Les cheveux de sa passagère voltigeaient derrière elle, tel le pollen des fleurs face au vent. Elle avait les yeux mis-clos, afin de percevoir les quelques détails qu'elle pourrait enregistrer, la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient, l'empêchant d'apercevoir correctement son environnement. Ses lèvres rouges à force de les mordre, tremblaient sous la peur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Son coeur tambourinait à sa poitrine, tel le bruit des sabots d'un cheval galopant toujours plus vite. Elle avait peur à cet instant. Peur, vraiment peur. Elle était terrifiée par l'idée que Saroumane puisse à nouveau mettre la main sur elle, qu'il l'a donne directement à Sauron, mais elle était également terrifiée par le sort de son enfant. Elle savait que si le mage Blanc la capturait à nouveau, elle aurait à subir sa fureur, et cela commencerait par la torture promise. Alors, comprenant aux bruits des feuilles craquantes, des respirations sifflantes et des injures qui se rapprochaient, qu'il faudrait un miracle pour qu'ils s'en sortent, elle se mit à prier. Elle n'avait jamais réellement prier jusqu'à maintenant, sauf lorsqu'elle avait craint pour la vie de son enfant, et dans un sens, cette fois-là aussi était destinée à le garder en vie. Cela faisaient à peine trois mois qu'elle était enceinte, à peine trois mois qu'elle avait subi mille tourments, mais en cet instant, elle se moquait bien de l'origine de la création de son futur descendant. Non, ce qui à l'instant lui faisait presque perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, était l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour ce petit être. Si petit mais déjà tellement aimé. Elle aurait tout donné pour le sauver.

Vifsorbier continua la course. Il n'avait guère besoin de se reposer, et le rapprochement des hybrides de Saroumane le Traître l'encourageait à avancer plus vite encore. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment ces créatures pouvaient aller plus vite que lui, cependant il ne s'en formalisa pas. Si Saroumane les avait créés, il avait du insuffler de la magie à leur création. Il continua ses longues enjambées, mais au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, il vit une troupe d'Orcs lui barrer la route. Il entendit clairement le cri étouffé d'Elenna, il sentit ses mains se crisper autour de ses branches, il entendit sa respiration déjà rapide s'accélérer soudainement.

Lorsque les flèches sifflèrent dans leur direction, il se servit de ses bras afin de protéger sa passagère. Il avait promis qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver, et il tiendrait parole. De ses larges pieds, ils envoya valser plus d'un dizaine d'Orcs sans remords. Ces créatures n'avaient nul sentiment, nul âme au fond de leur coeur. Vifsorbier ne les aimait pas, il les haïssait en réalité, car ces derniers avaient déjà tuer plusieurs de ses amis. Il pensa alors à Grandchêne et à Sapintouffu. Tous les deux avaient péri, capturés puis réduits en bûches par l'être infâme qu'était Saroumane. Il avait longuement été en colère, et c'était sur ce sentiment qu'il était allé à la Tour d'Ortanc. Mais elle était arrivée, elle, sa Reine. Elle l'avait informé de la situation peu enviable d'une jeune Elfe, très jeune par rapport à ses six cents ans, qui attendait un enfant. Alors, prit de compassion pour cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas encore, il l'avait sauvée des griffes du mage Blanc. Sauvetage ayant eu lieu au bon moment, avait-il compris lorsqu'Elenna l'avait informé du fait qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de la torture. Puis, il avait appris à la connaître, et avait senti un fort sentiment d'amitié naître entre eux. Et il savait à cet instant, que peu importait ce qu'il aurait à sacrifier, il la protégerait. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Durant les longues minutes qui suivirent il tua bon nombre d'Orcs, tout en protégeant son amie. Il la sentait s'agripper à lui comme à un sauveur providentiel, il entendait sa respiration saccadée, ses membres tremblaient sous la peur. La haine qu'il ressentait pour ses assaillants n'augmenta que plus. Il se mit alors à faire de grands balancements d'un bras pour frapper ces infâmes créatures, tout en protégeant Elenna de l'autre. Mais bientôt, cela ne suffit plus. Les Orcs ayant compris que les flèches qu'ils lançaient n'avaient pas plus d'effet qu'un cure-dent ordinaire, ils se mirent à enflammer ces dernières. Vifsorbier, qui jusqu'à présent n'avait jamais, au grand jamais prononcé quelques mots grossiers, jura haut et fort, maudissant le sort qui s'acharner contre eux.

Lorsque les premières flèches l'atteignirent, il retint de justesse un cri de douleur. Le feu était son pire ennemi, l'ennemi de tous les arbres et Ents de sa connaissance. Il entendit également le hurlement de terreur de sa protégée, puis ses questions quant à savoir comment il allait. Comprenant que pour lui sauver la vie, il n'aurait d'autre choix que celui de la laisser, il l'installa sur une très haute branche, encore plus haute que lui. Il l'a protégea encore quelques instants avant de lui ordonner d'une voix ferme:

"-Courrez, Dame Elenna, courrez pour sauver votre vie.

Cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux, et le coeur de l'Ent, coeur inexistant mais qui pourtant pouvait aimer si fort, se serra devant ce spectacle.

-Je ne peux vous abandonner ici, répondit-elle. Vous êtes mon ami, Vifsorbier !

Les yeux de ce dernier se fermèrent avant de se rouvrir, et c'est d'une voix douce, en total contradiction avec la situation, qu'il lui murmura :

-Si ce n'est pour vous que vous courrez, ce sera pour votre enfant, mon amie. Puissent les Valar vous protéger, vous et votre descendant."

Tandis qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner à reculons, il inclina la tête en un geste de gratitude, de gratitude pour l'amitié qu'elle lui avait offerte, et, alors qu'elle disparaissait sous les arbres de la Forêt de Fangorn, Vifsorbier se retourna lentement vers les Orcs. Il commença alors à se battre, pour sa vie et la vie de ceux qu'il aimait.

Elle courrait, sautait, se rattrapait quand elle glissait. Elle courrait sans même savoir où elle allait. Elle avait à peine conscience des branches lui griffant le visage, du silence anormal de la forêt, dans laquelle pas un seul oiseau ne chantait. Elle fuyait. Elle fuyait les disciples de Saroumane, leur haine et leur colère, leur soif de sang. Plus elle courrait, plus elle se rappelait ce qu'elle avait vécu. Ces situations étaient tellement opposés et en même temps tellement proches. Dans les deux c'était un déchaînement de haine qu'elle avait subi. Dans les deux, elle avait souffert, et dans les deux, elle avait fini par fuir. Quand elle s'était fait violer, elle n'avait pu se reconstruire qu'en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle n'avait pu, par égard pour sa petite soeur qui avait tant encore besoin d'elle, se laisser à la mélancolie, au désespoir qui chaque jour venait l'accabler. Mais en cet instant, cela ne suffisait plus. Elle avait laissait un ami avec la Mort elle-même. Elle ne se le pardonnait pas. Jamais elle ne l'aurait fait si elle n'avait pas attendu d'enfant. Mais c'était le cas, et l'être qu'elle portait en son sein risquait sa vie lorsqu'elle risquait la sienne. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle s'en voulait pour Vifsorbier mais elle s'en voulait également de s'en vouloir car c'était pour protéger son enfant qu'elle était partie. Elle l'avait fait pour le protéger, et si elle devait recommencer, elle savait qu'elle recommencerait.

A travers ses larmes silencieuses, elle s'aperçut qu'elle venait de se perdre dans l'immensité de la forêt. La nuit tombait mais l'obscurité déjà présente en journée n'en était que plus renforcée, et l'empêchait de voir où elle allait. Elle se mit alors à marcher, sauter de branches en branches. Lorsque la Lune fut haute dans le ciel, elle s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait aller plus avant. Elle devait se reposer. Elle leva alors la tête, et avisant une branche plus haute y grimpa. Elle était agile et cela ne lui nécessita que peu d'effort. S'asseyant en plaquant son dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, elle pria pour son ami, espérant de toutes ses forces que la vie ne l'ait pas abandonné, puis elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil elfique, peu réparateur, car elle se réveilla de nombreuses fois pendant la nuit, se croyant à nouveau à la merci des Uruk-Hais.

Elle se réveilla dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Elle observa alors le lever du Soleil. C'était si beau. Le ciel se teintait d'une douce lueur orangée, l'écorce des arbres semblait dorée, le feuilles reflétaient la lumière. Tout était si beau, si calme. Cela lui rappelait quelques moments qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de sa famille.

Elle avait dix ans. Son père avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne dans la forêt. Il était très tôt, le Soleil ne se serait pas levé avant une bonne heure. Elle n'avait alors aucune envie de partir et était allée le dire à sa mère. Celle-ci avait souri mystérieusement et avait déclaré qu'elle aussi irait. Elenna avait alors regardé sa grande soeur. Celle-ci avait beau être plus âgée, elle n'avait pas compris leurs parents sur l'instant et avait secoué la tête. Poussée par la curiosité, elle était partie avec sa famille. Ils avaient marché durant une demie-heure, et étaient finalement arrivés en haut d'une colline. Sa mère avait alors sorti une couverture du sac qu'elle transportait et l'avait étalée sur le sol. Si sa grande soeur s'était installée auprès de sa mère, Elenna s'était assise sur les genoux de son père. Celui-ci avait alors commencé à lui murmurer les paroles d'une chanson en elfique, puis lui avait tresser les cheveux. Elle adorait les moments passés avec son père. Il était si aimant, si doux, si protecteur. Elle avait toujours eu confiance en lui. Elle l'adorait. Elle aurait fait la moindre chose qu'il lui aurait demandé. Elle s'était laissée aller dans les bras de son père ce jour là, heureuse. Une demie-heure plus tard, une lueur s'était levée par-dessus les montagnes, donnant au ciel une douce couleur rosée. Ça avait été un émerveillement pour les yeux. Ils avaient passé un excellent moment cette fois-là, riant, chantant, dansant alors que l'aube naissait.

Un doux sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune Elfe. Elle aimait sa famille. Et malgré tout ce temps où elle ne les avait pas vus, son amour pour eux restait intacte. Mais la douleur aussi, songea-t-elle amèrement. La douleur qu'elle avait ressentie lors de leur disparition restait toujours aussi vivace. Sur Terre, on disait que le temps atténuait la douleur, pourtant son coeur continuait de saigner à chaque instant, cherchant désespérément à comprendre comment ils étaient disparus, se demandant ce qui leur était arrivé. Mais elle ne le saurait jamais, songea-t-elle avec tristesse. Et maintenant qu'elle avait quitté son monde, cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. Elenna se releva, épousseta ses vêtements, pris les dernières baies du baluchon qu'elle gardait soigneusement avec elle, but les dernières gorgées de sa gourde, puis partit. Elle arriva finalement à la lisière de la forêt. Elle regarda une dernière fois derrière-elle, songeant aux agréables moments passés en compagnie de Vifsorbier. En cet instant elle espérait plus que tout autre chose que Sylvebarbe ait pu venir au secours de son ami. Elle espérait qu'il l'avait sauvé. Elle songea quelques secondes au sourire qui avait éclairé le visage de son ami, un sourire si étrange mais qui avait su la toucher au fond d'elle-même. Promettant de ne jamais l'oublier, elle regarda droit devant, espérant trouver au loin une civilisation qui pourrait lui venir en aide. Elle commença alors sa longue marche.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Alors, tout d'abord,** **merci** **aux personnes qui m'encouragent.**

 ** _Noooo Aime_ : Je suis heureuse que la fanfiction t'ait plu, et j'espère que ce chapitre te donneras autant de plaisir. PS: merci pour ta gentille review !**

 ** _BakaSaru6_ : A toi qui depuis le tout début me soutient, un grand merci. Tes nombreux messages m'aident à prendre courage. Bonne chance pour tes futurs chapitres d'Une Nouvelle Lueur d'Espoir !**

 ** _Le Nain_ : Merci pour la review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je continue et continuerai toujours d'écrire la suite et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

 ** _A l'amie de Baka Saru_ : merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fanfiction, en voilà d'ailleurs un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Ensuite, à _leafanfic_ et _yourfirstfan_ qui s'avèrent être ma soeur et ma meilleure amie, un grand merci pour les encouragements que chaque jour vous me donnez. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Quant à toi, Léa, ce n'est pas parce qu tu as appris que c'est moi qui écrivait cette histoire que tu ne seras pas de corvée de lecture ! Ces moments font partis des seuls que l'on passe sans se disputer, alors j'y tiens ! Et à toi, Ysalis, qui me soutient chaque instant dans cette fanfiction et mon histoire que j'écris en parallèle, merci de tes mots qui me donnent la confiance nécessaire. Tu es et resteras ma meilleure amie. A toi maman qui m'encourage à faire ce que j'aime, je te remercie de l'amour qui tu nous portes.**

 **Je finis donc par dédicacer ce chapitre à toutes les personnes qui rendent possible cette fic, que ce soit les personnes qui me lisent, celles qui me commentent, ma famille et mes amies. Merci.**

CHAPITRE 8 : ALTAIR, ELDORAN ET LILIANE

Elle courrait sur la terre sèche des pleines désertes. Cela faisait à présent deux jours qu'elle avait quitté la Forêt de Fangorn, deux jours qu'elle cherchait sans succès un village, ou tout du moins une âme qui vive. Sa gorge était sèche, sa langue râpeuse, ses lèvres gercées, son estomac criait famine et elle était épuisée. Elle n'avait que peu dormi. Deux uniques heures, en réalité. Elle avait bien trop peur pour rester au même endroit plusieurs heures de suite.

Elle secoua la tête. Pour l'être qui grandissait en elle, elle devait avancer, trouver quelque personne qui puisse l'aider. Mais elle devait également trouver le gouffre où se déroulerait la bataille afin de sauver l'être qui pourrait lui apporter ses réponses. Cependant, en cet instant, le courage l'avait déserté. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Ses pieds traînaient au sol quand elle les déplaçait, sa gorge la faisait souffrir à chaque respiration.

Sous le Soleil ardent qui lui brûlait les yeux, Elenna laissait son âme vagabonder au gré de ses envies. Elle n'avait plus la force de rien, à part celle d' avancer, de chercher de plus en plus loin de la civilisation.

Dans sa tête souffrante de nombreuses images défilèrent, dans un ordre n'ayant ni queue ni tête, mais qui lui rappelèrent douloureusement ce qu'elle avait perdu. Ainsi, alors qu'elle marchait sur un sol stérile, elle se retrouva mystérieusement dans une ruelle déserte du village où elle habitait. Quelqu'un la suivait, elle pouvait le sentir. Soudain elle sentit quelqu'un lui agripper le bras. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Mathias, un élève de son lycée. Il avait été alors entreprenant envers elle. Il l'avait embrassée sans qu'elle lui donne son accord, et lorsqu'il l'avait relâchée, elle l'avait giflé. D'abord sous le choc par le coup qu'il avait reçu, il était resté quelques secondes sans bouger, puis poussé par la colère, il avait levé la main dans le but évident de la frapper à son tour. Mais cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. Sa sœur, qui la cherchait car elle était en retard, arriva. Un regard envers le dénommé Mathias avait suffi. Elle s'était approchée puis s'était battue. Dans sa lutte, pas une seule fois elle ne fut blessée, elle virevoltait tel un papillon battant des ailes par une belle matinée de printemps. Bien qu'abasourdie de voir sa soeur de cette façon pour la première fois, Elenna n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'admirer et de s'apercevoir, que oui, sa soeur était une véritable déesse en soi. Elle était aussi belle qu'une journée ensoleillée mais aussi dangereuse qu'une lionne protégeant ses petits. Longtemps cette image était restée dans son esprit. Longtemps elle avait contemplé sa sœur d'une manière bien différente. Mais sa famille avait disparu, et en cherchant à enfouir sa souffrance au plus profond d'elle-même, elle avait également enfoui bon nombre de souvenirs. Elle comprenait à présent, malgré l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, qu'elle avait eu tort. Ses souvenirs, qu'ils la fassent souffrir ou non, ne méritaient pas d'être perdus ainsi. Sa sœur ne méritait pas d'être oubliée de cette façon, elle avait été merveilleuse, et la moindre chose qu'Elenna pouvait faire pour se montrer digne d'elle, était de ne pas oublier la magnifique personne que cette dernière avait été.

Revoyant encore une fois dans sa tête la danse de sa sœur, si belle mais qui lui rappelait tellement ce qu'elle avait perdu, elle sentit une larme glissait de son œil. Cette larme roula le long de sa joue avec une infinie lenteur, avant de s'écraser et d'être bue par le sol. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour dire une dernière fois à sa sœur qu'elle l'aimait ? Une dernière fois à ses parents qu'ils étaient tout pour elle ? Mais on lui avait arraché cette occasion. Elle s'assit alors près d'un rocher, et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés et soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Sa sœur comptait encore sur elle. Son enfant aussi. A leurs pensées, elle fut inquiète. Comment sa sœur allait-elle ? Les hommes avaient-ils réussi à atteindre le Royaume de Lorien ? Et son enfant ? Ne souffrait-il donc pas de son état ? Alors qu'elle se posait cette question, elle se caressa lentement le ventre, cherchant dans ce geste à se rassurer. N'ayant plus de force, elle décida de se reposer, à l'ombre que lui offrait le rocher sur lequel elle était adossée.

A peine avait-elle fermé les yeux, ou tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut, elle entendit des bruits de sabots. Elle pensa alors que son imagination lui jouait des tours. Cependant, lorsqu'elle entendit distinctement deux voix d'hommes, elle ouvrit les yeux, et bien qu'affaiblie, elle se leva et ignorant la raison qui lui disait que ces personnes pouvaient être dangereuses, s'approcha d'eux tout en s'appuyant du grand rocher qui lui avait servi d'abri. Ils étaient tous deux à pieds et tenaient chacun un cheval par la bride. Soudain l'un deux la remarqua et, lâchant sa bride et s'avançant vers elle, il dit à son compagnon :

« -La voilà !

Elenna ne comprit pas sur le moment. Son esprit était embrumé et elle avait une impression d'irréalité. Cependant, aussi loin la cohérence de son esprit était-elle, la raison eut tout de même l'intelligence de lui souffler d'interroger ces hommes, ce qu'elle fit :

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle faiblement en gardant appui sur la roche. Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ?

L'homme qui l'avait remarquée leva alors les deux mains pour montrer qu'il ne portait pas d'arme et qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

-Je suis Altair et voici Eldoran. Ce matin, une jeune femme, très puissante, un peu comme une mage enfin, je n'en ai jamais vu donc je suppose, est venue au village. Elle nous a informés qu'une Elfe se trouvait près de chez nous et qu'elle avait besoin de notre aide. Nous avons cherché partout, ma Dame, avant de vous trouver par la providence.

Elle se sentit alors en confiance avec ces derniers. Elle ne doutait pas de leur parole. Quant à la femme, cela lui rappela étrangement l'histoire de Vifsorbier. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de son ami qu'elle avait laissé, mais elle refusa de se laisser aller à la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

-Quel est donc votre nom, ma Dame ? demanda poliment le dénommé Eldoran.

-Elenna, répondit-elle simplement.

Elle sentit soudainement la faim, la soif et la fatigue de ces derniers jours l'accabler. Elle vacilla et se rattrapa de justesse au rocher qu'elle n'avait pas lâché.

-Dame Elenna ? entendit-elle au loin. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Elle ne répondit pas. De toute façon, elle se sentait bien trop mal pour répondre. Sa tête lui tournait, ses membres tremblaient, un mal de cœur la saisissait. Elle sentit alors un des hommes s'approcher d'elle. Elle s'agrippa alors à l'avant-bras de l'inconnu jusqu'à ce que les vertiges qui l'avaient saisie cessent. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle tomba sur les yeux verts d'Altair qui exprimaient une grande inquiétude.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ? la questionna-t-il.

-La fatigue, la faim, la soif qui m'accablent, murmura-t-elle seulement. »

Elle entendit vaguement un des hommes murmurer à l'autre qu'il fallait l'apporter au guérisseur du village lorsqu'elle se sentit soulevée et être placée sur un cheval. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle la soutenir. Elle songea alors à la personne qui les avait prévenus. Elle avait déjà compris que l'oiseau et la femme dont avaient parlé l'Ent et ces hommes n'était qu'une seule et unique personne. Elle savait qu'elle comptait pour celle-ci et que cette dernière était puissante. Mais elle ne comprenait pas. Qui était donc cette femme ? Pourquoi l'aidait-elle ? Ce fut sur ces interrogations qu'Elenna sentit le noir envahir son esprit, et avant de songer à quelque chose d'autre, elle avait sombré.

La première chose qu'elle sentit fut un linge humide sur son front. Ensuite, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était allongée sur un matelas plutôt inconfortable. Sa première pensée cohérente fut de se demander où elle se trouvait. Elle se rappelait Altair et Eldoran, mais elle ne se souvenait pas s'être endormie dans un lit. Ses yeux papillonnèrent alors. La lumière présente dans la pièce lui agressa les yeux, aussi elle les referma rapidement avant de les rouvrir lentement. Entrouvrant les lèvres, elle s'aperçut que celles-ci étaient humides, et que sa langue autrefois râpeuse ne l'était plus. Elle chercha quelques secondes les réponses aux interrogations qui se bousculaient dans son esprit, avant de songer que de toute évidence, c'était les hommes qu'elle avait rencontré qui avaient du la ramener en cet endroit. Mais à peine cette réponse avait-elle franchi le brouillard qui encombrait encore son esprit, qu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait s'ouvrir. Sous la surprise, elle se mit alors à détailler sa visiteuse. Celle-ci devait avoir près de vingt-cinq ans. Elle portait une longue robe faite dans un tissu épais. Ses longs cheveux bruns encadraient un visage très doux, et ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice. Dans ses bras reposaient un bol, une miche de pain et une cuillère. Remarquant qu'Elenna était réveillée, elle lui sourit avant de s'incliner légèrement et de lui dire avec gentillesse.

« -Mon mari Altair et son ami Eldoran vous ont trouvée hier après-midi près du village. Ils m'ont racontée tout ce qu'il c'est passé. Vous avez sombré dans l'inconscience peu après le début de votre chevauchée. Ils vous ont alors ramenée ici où, face à la déshydratation dont vous souffriez, j'ai pris la décision de vous faire boire un peu. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes enfin réveillée. J'avais fini par croire que cela n'arriverait pas avant longtemps. Mais quelle hôte suis-je, s'exclama-t-elle soudain, je ne me suis même pas présentée à vous !

Si les paroles de cette jeune femme lui rappelaient celle qu'avait eu Saroumane, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cette fois, elles avaient été prononcées de manière totalement différente. La jeune femme s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir manqué de politesse.

-Ce n'est pas bien grave, j'ai manqué souvent à ce devoir également. Je me présente, Elenna, termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, répondit la jeune femme en retrouvant son sourire. Mon mari m'a donnée votre nom. Quant à moi, je me nomme Liliane.

-Et bien enchantée Liliane. Mais, si je puis me permettre, pourriez-vous me dire où je suis ?

-Vous êtes à Guilhem, dans ma maison. Mais vous devez être affamée, tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant un bol de soupe et du pain. »

Elenna la remercia d'un mouvement de la tête et attaqua avec plaisir son repas.

Lorsque l'après-midi commença, Elenna sortit visiter le village avec Liliane. Elle n'avait guère oublié l'Elfe qu'elle devait sauver, mais elle souhaitait d'abord se reposer une journée ou deux avant de reprendre la marche.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent par la place centrale du village. Le regard de l'Elfe fut attiré par un petit groupe d'enfants. Il y avait trois jeunes garçons et deux jeunes filles. Ils cherchaient visiblement à attraper un foulard qu'un des deux garçons qui riaient se lançaient en courant. Soudain, le dernier garçon, celui qui devait faire équipe avec les demoiselles, attrapa le bout de tissu rouge et le leva en signe de victoire. Les deux jeunes filles ainsi que le gagnant se mirent à rire, ils avaient gagné.

Au visage radieux qui éclairait chacun des enfants, le cœur d'Elenna se serra dans sa poitrine. Leur joie lui rappelait tant de souvenirs ! Elle se souvenait encore des « cache-caches », des « loups glacés » et des « chats perchés » qu'elle faisait avec sa sœur, le soir dans le jardin. Sa mère qui riait alors en les voyant courir comme des folles avant de se serrer contre son mari qui l'embrassait. Elle se rappelait les supplications qu'elles poussaient pour pouvoir s'amuser encore un peu, jouer encore quelques instants. Elle revoyait encore son père secouer la tête d'un air résigné face à la fausse bouille d'ange de ses filles qui tentaient le tout pour le tout afin de rester dehors. Les éclats de rire de sa mère face aux stratagèmes de ses filles qui savaient comment faire plier leur père. Le repas joyeux au dessous des étoiles qui s'ensuivait, assis sur une nappe dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée.

Elenna finit par détourner le regard. Elle rejoignit alors Liliane qui entrait dans une boutique de vêtements afin de trouver des changes pour la jeune femme.

Deux jours s'écoulèrent, deux jours qui permirent à Elenna d'apprécier à sa juste valeur son hôte. Elle n'avait que peu vu Eldoran et Altair, le premier travaillant dur dans les champs tandis que le dernier restait à la forge, mais elle avait pu faire part de ses remerciements sincères. Elle avait également rencontré un des enfants qu'elle avait vu jouer, le jeune Thalion, le petit frère de Liliane.

Elenna s'approcha de Liliane qui faisait la lessive. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés après avoir relevé les pans de sa robe et commença à l'aider. La jeune femme lui sourit alors avant de retourner à sa lessive. Et tandis que la jeune Elfe cherchait comment annoncer à la personne qui avait été si bonne envers elle qu'elle devait reprendre la route, des cris leur parvinrent. Elenna se releva d'un bond et tendit l'oreille. Elle n'eut aucune hésitations quant à l'origine des respirations sifflantes, des beuglements qu'elle perçut. Il s'agissait d'Orcs ou alors d'Uruk-Hais, les deux probablement. Elle sentit alors le sang quitter ses joues. Qu'avait-elle fait pour que le sort s'acharne à ce point sur elle ? Les deux jeunes femmes qui s'étaient relevées mais qui se tenaient toujours au même endroit entendirent crier les villageois.

« -Au Gouffre de Helm ! Au Gouffre de Helm ! retentit soudain la voix d'Eldoran alors que les habitants cédaient à la panique.

Cet ordre sembla ramener les villageois à la raison car ils commencèrent à s'organiser. Elenna se tourna vers Liliane pour lui dire de partir avec son cheval en sécurité lorsqu'elle remarqua la pâleur extrême de cette dernière.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose d'encore plus grave.

-Thalion, répondit la jeune femme. Thalion est dans les bois, je l'ai envoyé moi-même chercher des plantes ! Il va se faire tuer !

Le cœur de la jeune Elfe s'arrêta durant quelques instants avant qu'elle n'arrive à maîtriser ses esprits.

-Une épée, dit-elle.

-Comment ? demanda Liliane qui ne comprenait pas.

-As-tu une épée à me donner ? reprit de façon plus claire Elenna.

Aussitôt la jeune humaine rentra dans sa maison et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, une courte épée dans la main. Elle tendit cette dernière à l'Elfe qui put s'apercevoir qu'elle avait été réalisée spécialement pour une femme, sûrement par Altair.

-Que vas-tu en faire ? demanda Liliane.

-Prends ta jument et va au Gouffre. Je vais chercher Thalion.

-Tu vas te faire tuer toi aussi, rétorqua celle-ci.

-Je préférerai mourir plutôt que de savoir que j'ai laissé un enfant perdre la vie tout en ne faisant rien pour l'éviter ! Nous vous rejoindrons au Gouffre Liliane. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais va, et sauve ta vie ! »

Ces dernières paroles, elle les avait dites en claquant la croupe d'Idril, la jument de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna alors vers la forêt, arme à la main, et elle commença à courir. Elle se mit à prier aussi. Ces derniers temps, elle n'avait fait que fuir. A présent, il était temps qu'elle prenne courage et qu'elle affronte le destin. Alors, tout en courant et en sachant que les combats qu'elle mènerait seraient durs, elle espéra qu'elle n'arrivait pas trop tard et que Thalion soit toujours en vie, et non allongé, mort, comme tous ceux qui se trouvaient déjà à ses pieds.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont posté des reviews, aux personnes qui me soutiennent dans le périple qu'est cette fanfiction, à mes amies et aux membres de ma famille qui m'aident à garder confiance.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, juliefanfic.**

 ** _Guest/yourfirstfan_ : Heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Merci du soutient que tu m'offres et qui jamais ne faillit à sa tâche. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et tes encouragements comptent bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Big kiss !**

 ** _leafanfic_ : En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise frangine, et non, jamais tu n'auras la suite avant les autres (désolée mais pas de favoritisme, c'est pareil pour Ysalis!). Bisous et bonne chance pour ton Brevet, t'inquiètes pas, tu vas le réussir !**

 ** _BakaSaru6_ : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu en retireras autant de plaisir que je n'en ai eu à l'écrire. Tu as dévoré l'ancien ? J'espère que tu apprécieras également celui-ci. Bis**

 ** _Noooo Aime_ : Ta review m'a fait plaisir, et je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé le chapitre 8. Bis en espérant que celui-ci te fasse le même effet !**

 ** _waitingfora_ : Je suis heureuse que cette fic t'ai plu. Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur et j'espère continuer à te plaire. Quand à l'héroïne, je dois avouer que je l'ai créée, elle et toute cette fiction au départ, parce que je ne trouvais pas ce que je voulais. Aussi, je l'ai inventée telle que je voulais qu'elle soit, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Bis. Juliefanfic.**

CHAPITRE 9 : LA VIE EST PRECIEUSE...

Elle courrait. Les ballerines en cuir que lui avait confectionnées Liliane lui meurtrissaient les pieds, sa robe la gênait dans ses mouvements et le petit sac en cuir qu'elle transportait tapait contre ses hanches. Ses doigts serraient tellement fort la courte épée que lui avait transmise la jeune humaine que ses jointures étaient blanches. Elle faisait fi des cadavres au sol, elle courrait sans réfléchir en direction de la forêt, espérant de toutes ses forces que la vie n'ait pas quitté Thalion. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Terre du Milieu, elle n'avait cessé de fuir, de se laisser sauver par les autres, mais aujourd'hui, elle allait devoir affronter le Destin afin d'empêcher la mort d'un enfant. Son cœur, qui battait frénétiquement face à la course qu'elle menait, se serra douloureusement face à la pensée que la Mort ait déjà pu prendre son dû. Elle secoua la tête. Elle avait promis à Liliane qu'elle reviendrait avec son frère, et elle tiendrait parole. Malgré l'essoufflement qui se faisait déjà ressentir, Elenna se mit à courir de plus belle, priant les Valar de ne pas arriver trop tard.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la forêt, un Orc lui sauta à la gorge et tenta de lui arracher la tête. Elenna leva son épée bien haut, et lorsque la créature fut à sa portée, elle abattit son arme et tua sur le coup son assaillant. Si elle savait que son adversaire était mauvais, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer face à la vie qu'elle venait d'ôter. Elle avait déjà tué, lorsque sa sœur avait été en danger, mais elle ne s'y habituait pas. Elle haïssait la Mort, et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait. Alors, ôter une vie la faisait souffrir, même si elle savait qu'elle rendait plus service qu'autre chose. Elle essuya rapidement sa lame sur un pan de sa robe et continua son avancée. Mais à peine avait-elle franchi quelques mètres que deux Orcs, tout deux plus répugnants que l'autre, se jetèrent sur elle. Elle para, fendit, recula, attaqua et tua. C'est ainsi qu'elle mit à mort une quinzaine d'Orcs alors qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les bois. Elle était face à une vision d'horreur. Tout n'était que sang et destruction autour d'elle. Alors qu'elle s'était remise à courir, elle vit le corps ensanglanté d'une jeune fille. Et tandis qu'elle allait passer son chemin elle s'aperçut que cette dernière était encore en vie. N'ayant plus d'Orcs dans cette partie de la forêt, elle s'agenouilla auprès de la blessée. Une large tache rouge sur l'abdomen de l'adolescente continuait de s'étendre. Elle ne tarderait pas à trépasser. Elenna déchira un bout du tissu de sa robe et appuya contre la plaie de la jeune fille. Rencontrant le regard terrifié de la jeune adolescente, son cœur se tordit violemment et sa gorge se noua. Sachant que la vie la quitterait bientôt, elle ne put se résoudre à laisser dans cet état.

« -Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

La blessée respira difficilement avant de lui murmurer :

-Je m'appelle Lalwendë.

-Et bien, jeune fille rieuse, dit-elle gentiment en traduisant son prénom, aimes-tu le chant ? Avec un nom pareil, tu ne peux qu'aimer, non ? En tout cas, tes parents ont bien choisi, tu m'as l'air d'être une jeune personne dont le sourire ferait chavirer le plus solide des cœurs.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Lalwendë. Elle sentait la vie la quitter mais face au doux visage d'Elenna, elle sentait le calme l'envahir.

-J'adorais le chant, murmura-t-elle avec nostalgie. Mais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu la moindre chanson. »

La jeune Elfe sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Elle souhaitait plus que tout que la jeune fille quitte ce monde en étant apaisée. Elle réfléchit alors quelques secondes, puis elle se mit à chanter.

 **JUST GIVE ME A REASON** (Pink)

 _ **Right from the start**_

 _Depuis le début_

 _ **You were a thief you stole my heart**_

 _Tu as été un bandit tu as volé mon coeur_

 _ **And I'm your willing victim**_

 _Et je suis ta victime consentante_

 _ **I let you see the parts of me**_

 _Je t'ai laissé voir les parties de moi_

 _ **That weren't all that pretty**_

 _Qui n'étaient pas toutes très jolies_

 _ **And with every touch you fixed them**_

 _Et à chaque contact tu les as rafistolées_

 _ **Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh**_

 _Mais récemment tu as commencé à parler dans ton sommeil oh oh_

 _ **Things you never say to me oh oh**_

 _De choses que tu ne m'avais jamais dites oh oh_

 _ **Tell me that you've had enough**_

 _Tu as dit que tu en avais assez_

 _ **Of our love, our love**_

 _De notre amour, notre amour_

 _ **Just give me a reason**_

 _Donne-moi juste une raison_

 _ **Just a little bit's enough**_

 _Je me contenterai du minimum_

 _ **Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

 _Juste une seconde, nous ne sommes pas brisés juste abîmés_

 _ **And we can learn to love again**_

 _Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau_

 _ **It's in the stars**_

 _C'est dans les étoiles_

 _ **It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

 _C'est écrit dans les cicatrices de nos cœurs_

 _ **We're not broken just bent**_

 _Nous ne sommes pas brisés juste abîmés_

 _ **And we can learn to love again**_

 _Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau_

 _ **I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from**_

 _Je suis désolé, je ne comprends pas d'où vient tout cela_

 _ **I thought that we were fine**_

 _Je pensais que nous étions bien_

 _ **Oh we had everything**_

 _Oh que nous avions tout_

 _ **Your head is running wild again**_

 _Ta tête s'emballe à nouveau_

 _ **My dear we still have everything**_

 _Ma chérie nous avons encore tout_

 _ **And its all in your mind**_

 _Tu te fais des idées_

 _ **(Yeah but this is happening)**_

 _(Ouais pourtant tout cela arrive)_

 _ **You've been having real bad dreams**_

 _Tu fais de vrais cauchemars_

 _ **Oh oh**_

 _ **You used to lie so close to me**_

 _Tu avais l'habitude de t'allonger tout près de moi_

 _ **Oh oh**_

 _ **There's nothing more than empty sheets**_

 _Il n'y a rien de plus que des draps vides_

 _ **Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love**_

 _Entre notre amour, notre amour, oh notre amour, notre amour_

 _ **Just give me a reason**_

 _Donne-moi juste une raison_

 _ **Just a little bit's enough**_

 _Je me contenterai du minimum_

 _ **Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

 _Juste une seconde, nous ne sommes pas brisés juste abîmés_

 _ **And we can learn to love again**_

 _Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau_

 _ **I never stopped**_

 _Je n'ai jamais arrêté_

 _ **You're still written in the scars on my heart**_

 _Tu es toujours inscrit dans les cicatrices de mon cœur_

 _ **Your not broken just bent and we can learn to love again**_

 _Tu n'es pas brisé juste abîmé et nous pouvons encore apprendre à aimer_

 _ **Oh tear ducts and rust**_

 _Oh les conduits de larmes rouillent_

 _ **I'll fix it for us**_

 _Je les réparerai pour nous_

 _ **We're collecting dust but our love's enough**_

 _Nous prenons la poussière mais notre amour est suffisant_

 _ **You're holding it in**_

 _Tu le contrôles_

 _ **You're pouring a drink**_

 _Tu te sers un verre_

 _ **No nothing is as bad as it seems**_

 _Non ce n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il n'y parait_

 _ **We'll come clean**_

 _Nous nous en sortirons_

 _ **Just give me a reason**_

 _Donne-moi juste une raison_

 _ **Just a little bit's enough**_

 _Je me contenterai du minimum_

 _ **Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

 _Juste une seconde, nous ne sommes pas brisés juste abîmés_

 _ **And we can learn to love again**_

 _Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau_

 _ **It's in the stars**_

 _C'est dans les étoiles_

 _ **It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

 _C'est écrit dans les cicatrices de nos cœurs_

 _ **We're not broken just bent**_

 _Nous ne sommes pas brisés juste abîmés_

 _ **And we can learn to love again**_

 _Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau_

 _ **Just give me a reason**_

 _Donne-moi juste une raison_

 _ **Just a little bit's enough**_

 _Je me contenterai du minimum_

 _ **Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

 _Juste une seconde, nous ne sommes pas brisés juste abîmés_

 _ **And we can learn to love again**_

 _Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau_

 _ **It's in the stars**_

 _C'est dans les étoiles_

 _ **It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

 _C'est écrit dans les cicatrices de nos cœurs_

 _ **We're not broken just bent**_

 _Nous ne sommes pas brisés juste abîmés_

 _ **And we can learn to love again (X 2)**_

 _Et nous pouvons apprendre à aimer à nouveau_

Lorsqu'Elenna baissa les yeux sur la jeune Lalwendë, elle s'aperçut que son regard était vide, que son visage était figé. Et alors qu'elle lui fermait les yeux, elle sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue. Elle ne pouvait supporter tant de cruauté. Elle ne comprenait pas ces créatures. Comment pouvaient-elles être si cruelles ? Elle qui n'avait pas grandi avec tant de violence ne pouvait comprendre cette façon de penser. Elle se releva lentement, reprit l'épée qu'elle avait déposé au sol, et se mit à courir tout en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Elle espérait, à cet instant, que Thalion n'ait pas subi le même sort que la jeune fille.

Alors qu'elle courait parmi les arbres et qu'aucune trace de vie ne lui apparaissait, elle entendit un bruit sourd de chute. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit un enfant accroupi au sol. Celui-ci se releva avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Thalion ! Il s'agissait de Thalion ! Serrant fortement contre elle le jeune garçon, elle se mit à rire et à pleurer en même temps. Quel soulagement après les visions d'horreur qui l'avait assaillie ! Lorsqu'elle lâcha l'enfant, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Bien qu'il parut terrifié, il n'était aucunement blessé.

« -Que s'est-il passé Thalion ? le pressa-t-elle, ne comprenant pas comment un tel miracle était possible.

Le jeune garçon regarda fixement le sol quelques instants avant de relever la tête et de lui dire :

-J'ai entendu des bruits étranges. Ils étaient plutôt effrayants, alors je suis monté aux arbres comme Altair m'a appris. Là, des monstres... C'était des Orcs, Elenna ? Liliane les a toujours décrits comme ça...

L'Elfe acquiesça et le pressa de continuer.

-Enfin bref, ils sont passés et après j'ai entendu des cris. Je suis resté caché jusqu'à ce que je te vois passer. Là je suis descendu... »

Elenna hocha la tête. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Un miracle ! C'était un miracle que les Orcs ne l'ait pas trouvé. Il aurait pu trépasser comme les autres... Au souvenir de la jeune Lalwendë, son sourire se fana. Son cœur la meurtrissait face à une vie si rapidement ôtée. Elle secoua la tête. Au Gouffre de Helm. Ils devaient se rendre au Gouffre. Elle saisit alors la main de Thalion, regarda une dernière fois en arrière, puis se mit à courir, en espérant de ne plus faire de mauvaises rencontres, sachant que les Orcs se trouvaient encore dans les parages.

Elenna s'en voulait. Si elle était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt, elle aurait pu éviter bon nombre de morts. Lalwendë ne serait pas morte, de même pour tous les autres enfants déjà tombés. Elle avait vu leurs corps au sol. A présent, elle se demandait si elle avait prit la bonne décision en les ignorant. Peut-être y avait-il eu des survivants ? Des survivants dont elle n'avait fait attention et qui aurait pu être sauvés si elle s'était arrêtée pour leur donner les premiers soins... Elle s'arrêta quelques instants et Thalion en fit de même. Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains et tenta de réfléchir calmement. Elle n'aurait pu s'arrêter. Si elle l'avait fait elle serait morte. Elle regarda Thalion. Ses cheveux coupés aux épaules étaient emmêlés, ses joues sales, sa respiration saccadée. Il était essoufflé par leur course. Face à cette image, Elenna sentit sa culpabilité s'écarter. Elle avait eu raison. Les Orcs ne laissaient pas de survivants. Si la vie n'avait pas encore quitté les blessés, cela n'aurait pas tardé. De même, elle avait fait une promesse à Liliane, une promesse qu'elle comptait bien tenir. Elle essuya ses mains encore poisseuses de sang sur sa robe déchirée, et alors qu'elle allait commander au jeune garçon de reprendre la route, elle entendit des bruits. Elle entendit des feuilles s'agiter, des branches craquer. Elle n'eut le temps de faire aucun mouvement qu'elle vit une flèche filer à toute vitesse vers eux. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser Thalion. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'approcher de lui. Un instant plus tard, deux cris résonnaient. Un était faible et rempli de douleur, l'autre représentait l'horreur de la situation. Sous ses yeux à présent noyés de larmes, elle vit Thalion s'affaisser au sol. Face à cette vision, le cœur d'Elenna s'arrêta quelques instants. Non, pas lui. IL ne pouvait pas mourir. Sa gorge lui fit mal lorsqu'elle se noua solidement. L'air refusait d'entrer dans ses poumons endoloris. Non. Impossible. Lorsqu'elle put prendre sa première inspiration, elle se précipita vers le jeune garçon. Il avait une flèche dans la poitrine, près du cœur. Cependant, s'il avait perdu connaissance, il n'en n'était pas moins en vie. Sous la fureur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, elle se releva lentement. De la lame de son épée, elle barra la route à un nouveau trait. Elle se mit alors à courir vers l'archer. L'Orc n'eut pas le temps de dégainer son épée qu'il se retrouva la gorge tranchée. En quelques minutes Elenna fit le tour. Elle s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres créatures. Elle se dépêcha alors auprès de Thalion. Face à la blessure de Thalion, elle remercia silencieusement ses parents pour lui avoir appris les rudiments de la médecine.

Elenna regardait son père recoudre de manière efficace la patte d'un chien. Son père était le seul médecin du village qu'ils habitaient, et de temps en temps des clients ramenaient leurs animaux, le vétérinaire le plus proche se trouvant à cinquante kilomètres. Mais jamais il n'avait rechigné. Il offrait avec plaisir ses services. Tant qu'il pouvait apporter la guérison à des êtres vivants, il était heureux. Ce jour là, leur voisine avait ramené son Golden Retriever qui s'était blessé en attaquant un Bulldog qui avait tenté de mordre la vieille dame. Cette dernière avait alors imploré l'aide de son père pour recoudre la patte de son chien. Une aide qu'il s'était dépêché de dispenser. C'était la première fois qu'Elenna assistait à une telle opération. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le sang et n'avait pas réellement souhaité venir, mais son père avait insisté, argumentant qu'il lui fallait savoir comment soigner, même si elle n'en faisait pas son métier. Elle était donc venue. Ça avait été sa première fois. Une première fois suivie de bien d'autres. Après cela, elle avait elle-même soigné quelques animaux, avait assisté son père lorsqu'une fois il avait du opérer un chat qui s'était fait renverser par une voiture.

Elle secoua la tête. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus un animal, mais un enfant, Thalion. Elle inspira profondément et commença ses soins. Elle enleva doucement et méticuleusement la flèche de sa poitrine et ayant précédemment arraché de longs morceaux de sa robe qui s'en était retrouvée raccourcie, elle appuya sur sa blessure. Fouillant rapidement sa besace en cuir, elle sortit le fil et l'aiguille qu'elle possédait. Liliane les lui avait donnés afin qu'elle puisse raccommoder sa robe lorsque celle-ci serait déchirée. Après avoir relevé le tissu avec lequel elle appuyait sur la blessure, elle se mit à recoudre la plaie. Lorsque cela fut fini, elle banda la poitrine de Thalion. Satisfaite de son travail, mais inquiète quant à la santé du jeune garçon, elle rangea les bandes non utilisées, le fil et l'aiguille dans sa sacoche. Elle prit alors l'enfant dans ses bras, se releva, et reprit sa route. Elle continua de marcher, même lorsque la nuit tomba, sachant qu'il leur faudrait longtemps avant d'obtenir un minimum de sécurité.

Lorsque la Lune fut haute dans le ciel, Elenna s'arrêta. Elle allongea avec précaution Thalion et enlevant sa cape, elle le recouvrit pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Elle partit alors chercher de l'athélas. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle prit le risque de faire un feu. Cherchant dans sa besace sa gourde qui ne la quittait jamais et une petite gamelle qu'elle avait toujours, elle fit bouillir un peu d'eau avec les feuilles d'athélas. Lorsque le breuvage refroidit, elle retourna vers Thalion. Elle s'aperçut alors que ce dernier était réveillé. Un voile de sueur recouvrait son front face à la douleur qu'il ressentait. Elle lui fit boire tout le contenu du récipient puis s'installa à ses côtés. Elle se sentit soulagée lorsqu'elle entendit la respiration légère et régulière du jeune garçon, signifiant qu'il s'était endormi. Elle contempla alors les étoiles. Le ciel noir brillait d'un éclat rassurant, la Lune semblait les protéger. Elle songea alors à sa sœur, à sa famille, aux personnes qu'elle avait rencontré, à Thalion, aux horreurs qu'elle avait vu. Regardant une dernière fois la voûte céleste avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêves, elle se demanda ce que le Destin lui réservait encore.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Merci à toi, yourfirstfan alias ysalis, pour ta review qui m'a fait chaud au cœur. Tu es toi aussi une personne extraordinaire et ma plus belle rencontre. Même si nous sommes séparées, j'espère qu'on restera en contact. Bis my best friend.**

 ** _BakaSaru6_ : merci pour ta review et tes compliments ! Le choix du chant a été influencé par ma sœur, je dois l'avouer. C'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir cette chanson. Bref, je voulais te remercier pour tes compliments qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. PS : fan de ton histoire que je suis, je suis pressée de lire ton prochain chapitre ! Bis tout en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.**

 ** _Noooo Aime_ : Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé. Et non, figure-toi que je n'ai absolument pas pensé à Hunger Games quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre. Ça fait trois ans que je n'ai pas ouvert le livre, l'histoire est donc un peu flou dans ma tête, même si je me rappelle des grandes lignes. Quand tu as fait le rapprochement, je me suis dit : « bon sang, c'est vrai que ça y ressemble ! ». Bref, l'œuvre a du m'influencer de loin, ou alors il s'agit du plus grand des hasards. Bref, je conclue en te remerciant pour ta review. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !**

 **Petite dédicace également à ma mère, mes sœurs et mon amie qui chaque jours me soutiennent. Je vous embrasse ! PS : Non, Léa, je ne suis pas sadique comme tu aimes tant me le dire. Je ne fait pas souffrir et mourir mes personnages par pur plaisir ! LOL. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira sœurette.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui auront lu le chapitre précédent et qui l'auront, je l'espère, apprécié.**

 **PS : N'hésitez pas à me mettre une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

CHAPITRE 10 : DE CAMPS EN CAMPS...

Elle se réveilla alors que l'aube faisait son apparition. Elle contempla avec émerveillement le Soleil qui mettait le Ciel à feu et à sang. Une aube rouge, signe que beaucoup de sang avait coulé. Elle caressa doucement son ventre qui commençait pas à pas à s'arrondir tout en songeant à la veille. Tant de sang. Elle avait vu tant de sang. Elle ne voulait pas que son enfant connaisse l'horreur qu'elle même venait d'expérimenter. Si, quelques temps après son aventure elle avait commencé à croire que c'était une bonne chose que d'être arrivée en Terre du Milieu, ses convictions avaient disparu lorsque dans ses bras la jeune Lalwendë avait perdu la vie. Si jeune et pourtant...

Sa vue se brouilla et elle sentit une larme quitter son œil avant de glisser lentement le long de sa joue. Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas le droit de craquer. Thalion comptait sur elle pour les mettre en sécurité. Elle s'assit et s'essuya du revers de la main sa joue humide. Depuis quelques temps ses larmes coulaient plus facilement. Elle regarda alors les dernières braises du feu s'éteindre lentement avant de tourner ses yeux vers le jeune garçon. Sa peau était blanche, ses lèvres d'une légère teinte bleue, mais il semblait en meilleure forme. Lorsqu'elle passa discrètement sa main sur son visage, qu'elle joua avec ses cheveux et qu'elle lui murmura de douces paroles pour qu'il se réveille, elle s'en voulut. Elle savait qu'il devait encore se reposer, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Ils étaient restés longtemps au même endroit et le danger rôdait toujours. Il fallait reprendre la marche.

Thalion se mit à bouger légèrement avant qu'un gémissement à peine audible se fasse entendre et que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent. Face à son air perdu, Elenna sourit doucement de façon à le rassurer et lui proposa sa gourde. Il tenta de se relever, et pour que sa blessure ne s'aggrave pas, la jeune Elfe l'y aida. Le jeune garçon prit alors la gourde de ses mains et se mit à boire.

« -Merci, murmura-t-il encore faiblement tout en lui rendant sa boisson.

-Ce n'est que de l'eau, répliqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier.

-Si, répondit-il d'une voix un peu plus forte. On m'a toujours appris à remercier les gens qui se préoccupaient de nous.

A ces mots, un doux sentiment s'insinua dans l'esprit d'Elenna. Elle sourit alors et hocha la tête en direction de Thalion.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle vit alors une grimace apparaître sur le visage du jeune garçon.

-Connu mieux, fit-il seulement.

Un silence prit alors place, tandis que les deux protagonistes étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Elenna, au fond d'elle même, s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su protéger convenablement le frère de Liliane. Sa blessure, il l'avait reçu alors qu'elle se tenait à ses côtés. Sa blessure, il l'avait reçu parce qu'elle n'avait pas su contrôler ses sentiments et qu'elle avait eu besoin d'une pause pour faire le point. Alors oui, quand on mettait ces circonstances côte à côte, on pouvait s'apercevoir que c'était de sa faute. De sa faute alors qu'elle avait promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien à sa sœur.

-Il n'empêche, reprit Thalion, coupant court aux pensées sombres de l'Elfe, que Saroumane est vraiment un imbécile.

En entendant ces mots que jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir sortir de sa bouche, Elenna resta saisie quelques instants.

-C'est vrai, continua le garçon, il veut soumettre sa domination mais s'il continue de tuer, il finira certes par être le Maître, mais le Maître de qui ? De ces sales créatures ? Cela m'étonnerait qu'il veuille juste soumettre ces vauriens. Il veut être puissant or, il tue ceux qui pourraient être ses sujets. C'est donc un imbécile, termina-t-il d'expliquer calmement.

Face à cette petite tirade incongrue dans leur situation, mais qui pourtant était si juste, Elenna se mit à rire.

-Je suis sûre, dit-elle, que tu t'entendrais à merveille avec Elerinna ! Aussi intelligents l'un que l'autre et on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez peur d'afficher vos idées.

Un large sourire était dessiné sur les lèvres de la jeune Elfe. Sa sœur lui manquait, elle avait peur pour elle, mais en Thalion elle retrouvait une part de celle qu'elle avait élevée. Elle secoua une dernière fois la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place. Elle se releva alors, piétina les cendres du feu de la nuit afin de s'assurer qu'aucune fumée ne s'échapperait et rangea sa besace.

-Il va falloir y aller, dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes. Nous ne sommes que trop restés au même endroit.

D'un mouvement de la tête le frère de Liliane acquiesça et il commença à se mettre debout.

-Que fais-tu ? s'exclama Elenna. Tu ne peux pas encore faire trop d'effort ! Ça pourrait aggraver tes blessures ! »

Elle se précipita aussitôt vers Thalion et le soutint alors qu'il vacillait. Elle soupira. Une vraie tête du mule ! Elle secoua la tête. L'enfant était léger et grâce à sa condition d'Elfe, elle était dotée d'une meilleure endurance. Malgré les protestations du jeune garçon, elle le porta et commença à marcher. Afin de lui faciliter la tâche, il enserra son cou de ses bras.

Elenna marcha longtemps, sans pose. Elle portait Thalion dont le front se couvrait à nouveau de sueur. Le cœur d'Elenna cognait violemment sa poitrine. Elle avait mal lorsqu'elle le voyait souffrir ainsi. Elle ne pouvait empêcher sa culpabilité de revenir au galop face à ce qu'elle considérait comme étant de sa faute. Lorsque le Soleil fut haut dans le ciel, elle décida de s'arrêter afin que le petit frère de Liliane puisse se reposer.

Sitôt qu'il fut au sol, Elenna s'agenouilla auprès de lui et l'aida à ôter sa chemise. Le bandage n'était pas imbibé de sang, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle. Sachant que le changement des bandes risquait d'être des plus désagréables pour Thalion, elle se mit à chanter. Elle ne chantait non pas les chansons de son monde, ou tout du moins le monde dans lequel elle avait vécu, non, elle chantait en elfique. Elle ne connaissait pas les chants des Elfes, mais elle connaissait des poèmes. Aussi, elle retranscrit les paroles qu'elle connaissait en une merveilleuse chanson.

 _ULÚLIË_

 _(possibilité de l'écouter en elfique :_ _www . ambar - eldaron. com_

 _/ thorsten / sound / Ululie _ Maewen . mp3 (enlevez les espaces)_ _)_

 _ulúlië,_

 _envinyanta i arda._

 _rossëo patië upústië,_

 _ar nén lastanyë anurro,_

 _i vista quanta wénwa,_

 _quanta cuileva._

 _aurë síla terë lumbor,_

 _linqui lassi mirilyar,_

 _ar cénanyë laurëa cálenen_

 _lóteli apalo._

 _ar sinta lúmen_

 _nyérenya hautëa,_

 _órenya séressë._

 _Ulúlië..._

Lorsque sa voix s'éteignit, elle aidait le petit frère de Liliane à remettre sa chemise. Constatant à ses lèvres pincées, aux légers tremblements de son corps, qu'il souffrait, elle sortit les feuilles d'athélas qu'elle avait trouvées la veille, de sa sacoche. Elle soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas faire de feu, cela était bien trop dangereux, mais Thalion pouvait les mâcher. Elle les lui tendit alors, lui ordonna de les mettre dans sa bouche et de les mastiquer longuement, ce qu'il fit. Elle le souleva alors une nouvelle fois, et recommença sa longue marche.

Lorsque le soir fut tombé, épuisée, elle décida de s'arrêter. Ils se trouvaient au bord d'un petit bois. Un fleuve s'écoulait non loin d'eux, Elenna entendait le bruit du courant et l'eau caressant la berge. Elle ne fit pas de feu non plus. Alors que Thalion s'assoupissait, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait aucune provision. Elle se maudit elle-même. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle passa rapidement une main sur son visage. Ils ne pourraient survivre sans nourriture. Alors, même s'ils se trouvaient en territoire inconnu et qu'ils risquaient de se faire surprendre, Elenna dut se résoudre à une solution qui ne l'enchantait guère. Elle s'approcha du jeune garçon, lui secoua légèrement l'épaule afin de le réveiller. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, elle lui tendit l'épée que Liliane lui avait donnée.

« -Prends-la, dit-elle. Je vais chercher de quoi nous restaurer. Si jamais tu es attaqué, crie fort et défends-toi.

-Sois prudente, répondit-il seulement.

Un sourire s'étira sur le doux visage de l'Elfe. Elle ébouriffa légèrement ses cheveux, l'embrassa sur la joue et partit en direction du fleuve.

Elle marcha lentement, cherchant un quelconque signe de menace. Elle n'en aperçut aucun. Lorsqu'elle fut au niveau de la rive, elle s'arrêta et se mit à remplir sa gourde. Lorsqu'elle regarda l'eau, elle s'aperçut que celle-ci renvoyait le reflet d'un magnifique ciel étoilé. Elenna releva alors les yeux. La voûte céleste était d'une magnificence extrême. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau. L'encre noire de la nuit était constellé de petites perles qui brillaient d'une lumière surnaturelle. La Lune brillait elle aussi d'une douce lueur apaisante. Si elle était subjuguée par ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir également une immense tristesse. Sa mère, qui adorait la nuit, aurait été tellement heureuse si elle avait pu contempler une telle merveille. Elle avait toujours aimé cette lueur qu'elle jugeait digne des dieux. Elle lui avait également beaucoup parlé de Varda, qu'elle surnommait Elbereth, la reine des Étoiles. Son cœur se serra face au souvenir de sa mère. Ses parents avaient toujours été pour elle un pilier, un rocher auquel se raccrocher quand tout allait mal, quand elle se sentait perdue. Elle aurait tant eu besoin de leur aide en cet instant. Ils auraient su ce qu'elle devait faire, l'aurait conseillée dans les choix concernant son Destin, mais ils n'étaient plus là, et elle devait faire avec.

Elle se releva ensuite, épousseta sa robe déchirée, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, soupira puis partit chercher de la nourriture. Elle trouva rapidement un regroupement d'arbustes contenants des baies comestibles. Elle remplit alors sa besace de myrtilles, mûrs et framboises jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit pleine. Sitôt sa mission accomplie, elle retrouva Thalion. Bien qu'elle n'ait vu aucun ennemi, elle n'était pas tranquille de le laisser, blessé, à la merci de toutes créatures malfaisantes. Comme le frère de Liliane ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, elle se racla la gorge afin de signaler sa présence. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsque, sous la surprise, la jeune garçon avait fait un bond.

« -Ce n'est que moi, dit-elle tandis que Thalion lui rendait son épée. »

Elle lui tendit ensuite des baies qu'il se dépêcha d'engloutir, ce qui fit rire aux éclats Elenna. Combien de fois sa petite soeur ne lui avait-elle pas fait ce coup là ? Elle se rappelait encore l'appeler alors que le dîner venait d'être servi tandis que cette dernière jouait dans sa chambre. La jeune enfant refusant de quitter ses jouets, la jeune Elfe avait du élever la voix. Elerinna accourait alors, se dépêcher d'avaler comme un Troll son repas afin de pour s'amuser plus vite...

Lorsque le frère de Liliane eut finit, elle lui tendit sa gourde. Sitôt qu'il eut fini de boire, elle lui tendit quelques feuilles d'athélas afin que la douleur ne l'empêche pas de dormir.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la respiration de Thalion devenir profonde et régulière, elle se mit à contempler à nouveau le ciel qu'elle avait regardé un peu plus tôt. Face à la lumière surnaturelle des étoiles, elle ne put empêcher son esprit de voguer à travers d'anciens souvenirs.

« -Elenna, viens ! Dépêche-toi ! avait murmuré sa sœur à son oreille.

Elle avait alors regardé son aînée, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle manigançait. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se lever, la Lune était haute dans le Ciel et elle était encore à moitié endormie.

-Les parents sont au courant de ton expédition nocturne ? demanda-t-elle, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

-Oh, avait répliqué cette dernière. Ils n'ont pas besoin de l'être. Je veux juste te montrer quelque chose. Entre sœurs. Je t'en prie, Elenna !

Du haut de ses dix ans, elle avait alors cédé. Elles étaient parties par la fenêtre de sa chambre qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussé. Son cœur avait alors battu très fort, tant elle avait peur de se faire surprendre par ses parents. Elle avait suivi sa sœur, tandis que celle-ci s'enfonçait toujours plus loin dans la forêt.

-J'espère que nous n'en avons plus pour longtemps, avait-elle fini par bougonner. Il fait froid !

-On n'est plus loin, lui avait alors assuré son aînée. Promis.

Elle avait alors attrapé sa main, et s'était mise à courir. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivaient en dessous d'un arbre immense. Sa sœur l'avait regardée longuement avant de lui sourire franchement.

-Je n'ai jamais montré cet endroit à personne, lui avait-elle confiée. Pas même à mes amies. Tu es la première et la seule, avait-elle continué. »

Heureuse de partager ce moment avec la personne qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie, elles étaient montées en même temps. Son aînée était à côté d'elle et lui murmurait des paroles d'encouragement lorsque la peur du vide se faisait ressentir. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elles étaient finalement arrivées au niveau d'une cabane. Les yeux d'Elenna s'étaient écarquillés sous l'effet de surprise, et sa sœur avait ri gentiment de sa réaction et lui avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes pour la faire réagir. Elles avaient fini par regarder le ciel et, tombées en admiration devant cette vision féerique, elles étaient restées dans les bras l'une de l'autre en contemplant cette magnificence. Sa sœur lui avait tressé les cheveux, elles avaient chanté, elles s'étaient câlinées, puis lorsque l'aube avait fait son apparition, elles s'étaient dépêchées de descendre et de rentrer chez elles. A peine arrivées, elles s'étaient changées puis s'étaient endormies. Elles s'étaient ensuite réveillées tard, alors que le Soleil était haut dans le Ciel. Elles étaient descendues et s'étaient excusées auprès de leurs parents pour ne pas s'être réveillées avant. Si ces derniers n'avaient rien dit, Elenna se doutait à présent qu'ils avaient su pour leur escapade nocturne. Car, même si elles portaient des vêtements propres, elles avaient oublié d'enlever les feuilles de leurs cheveux et les traces de terre de leurs mains. Mais ils s'étaient tus. Et la jeune Elfe en comprenait maintenant la raison. Cette nuit-là avait celé les sentiments des deux sœurs qu'à présent seule la Mort aurait pu séparer.

Lorsque son esprit revint au présent, elle regarda une dernière fois Thalion, puis ce ciel qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Elle sentit une larme rouler le long de sa joue sous la douleur des être perdus, puis elle s'endormit d'un sommeil elfique, les yeux ouverts, sans rêves, mais reposant.

 **TRADUCTION DU POEME/CHANT :**

 _ **LA PLUIE EST TOMBEE**_

 **La pluie est tombée,**

 **et la terre est renouvelée. _  
_**

 **Le tapement de la pluie s'est arrêté**

 **et j'écoute le murmure de l'eau,**

 **l'air est empli de fraîcheur,**

 **pleine de vie. _  
_**

 **Des éclats de lumière du jour par des nuages sombres,**

 **des feuilles humides scintillent**

 **et je vois dans la lumière d'or**

 **quelques fleurs s'épanouir. _  
_**

 **Et pour un temps,**

 **mon chagrin cesse,**

 **mon coeur est en paix. _  
_**

 **La pluie est tombée...**

 **PS : Ce poème ne m'appartient pas, je l'ai trouvé sur un site regroupant de nombreux poèmes. Alors, pour toute personne courageuse, jetez-y un coup d'oeil, il y a des chants, des poésies... L'auteur est vraiment talentueux, c'est un régal !**

 **Adresse du site web :** **www . ambar - eldaron.**

 **com / parma_ tyelpelassiva . htm (enlevez les espaces...)**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coucou tout le monde ! Je viens de terminer ce chapitre, même si j'ai mis plus de temps que d'habitude à l'écrire. Il faut dire qu'avoir mal à la tête et écrire sur un ordi en même temps, ce n'est pas conseillé ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
PS : n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça me met toujours du baume au cœur, et ça me rassure en même temps !**

 **Maintenant, laissons la place aux réponses des reviews anonymes ou non !**

 ** _Noooo Aime_ : Il est vrai que certaines choses restent cachées dans notre esprit et attendent le bon moment pour sortir. Je suis parfois moi même surprise de me rappeler de trucs datant d'un long moment et qui ressortent sans même que j'y fasse attention. Sinon, je trouvais moi-même le poème d'une grande beauté, j'avais vraiment envie de vous le faire découvrir. Mais dis-moi, as-tu réussi à l'écouter ? C'est assez sympa, ça donne une idée du chant. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

 ** _Yourfirstfan_ : J'espère ma chère meilleure amie que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Je pense à toi, et dis-moi ce que tu en penses ! Bisous et amuse-toi bien !**

 ** _Princesse_ : merci petite blonde pour tes commentaires. Mais, petite sœur, pas la peine de me bombarder de reviews. Je suis contente que tu sois ma fan numéro 1. Je t'embrasse fort petite sœur et merci pour tes gentils messages.**

CHAPITRE 11 : KEMENTÁRI

Elenna s'éveilla lorsque l'aube fit son apparition. Les rayons d'or de l'astre solaire faisaient luire d'une douce lueur orangée les arbres à la lisière du bois, une douce brise caressait et agitait leurs feuilles, des oisillons piaillaient dans leur nid, attendant avec impatience le retour de chasse de leurs parents. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu suite à l'attaque des Orcs, elle ne pouvait que songer que cette ambiance était irréelle, car un tel calme était impossible après les violences dont elle avait été témoin. Cependant, aucune attaque ne vint, aucun bruit désagréable ne lui parvint, la nature elle-même semblait apaisée. Un doux sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune Elfe. Après quelques instants, elle se tourna vers Thalion qui dormait encore profondément. Sa cage thoracique s'élevait et redescendait à un rythme régulier, sa peau reprenait peu à peu de la couleur, et son visage était serein. Sous l'influence bienfaisante de la nature environnante, Elenna prit la décision de ne pas réveiller Thalion, afin qu'il puisse dormir plus longtemps. Elle, elle n'avait guère besoin de plus de sommeil. Aussi, elle partit s'asseoir en haut d'une branche sur un arbre qui se trouvait à quelques mètres seulement, afin de contempler le levé de Soleil. Prise de mélancolie, elle voulut se mettre à chanter. Elle avait toujours aimé le chant. Était-ce du à son statut d'Elfe ? Dans les histoires que lui contaient ses parents, ceux-ci avaient toujours été raffinés, avaient toujours apprécié la paix, les chants et l'amour. Face au temps qui s'écoulait et aux diverses choses qu'elle avait apprises, elle était à présent certaine que ses parents avaient connu cette Terre, et y étaient même peut-être nés. Toutes les histoires qu'elles avaient entendues, sur Elrond, Oropher, Sauron, ne pouvaient être le fruit du hasard. De même, elle se demandait à présent plus que jamais les raisons qui avaient poussé ses parents à apprendre à ses sœurs et à elle-même à parler le sindarin, à manier les armes et à manipuler l'art de la guérison. Tout cela ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Elenna, en pensant à son monde et à la Terre du Milieu sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté son monde. Elle avait vécu tant de mauvaises choses après la disparition de sa famille qu'un nouveau départ avait été nécessaire. Non, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait regretter était qu'à présent ses chances de connaître les raisons de la disparition des personnes qu'elle avait aimées, étaient devenues presque nulles. Elle secoua la tête et se mit alors à chanter. Souhaitant s'exercer à l'elfique qui désormais semblait être la langue qu'elle devrait utiliser, elle traduisit la chanson de Titanic, My Heart will go on.

 _ **Gûr nîn abronatha**_

 _(possibilité de l'écouter sur : www . ambar – eldaron. com_

 _/ thorsten / sound / Gur _ nin _ abronatha . mp3 )_

 _Nef fuinath min elei,_

 _gen cenin, gen mathon,_

 _an nad hen iston ce brona._

 _Thar-chaered palan ar_

 _i menath im ven,_

 _tellich a thaith ce brona._

 _Ardhath, nan had ias dorthach,_

 _gerin estel i 'ûr nîn brona,_

 _ned lû i annon edrach,_

 _ar dorthathach mi 'uren_

 _ar gûr nîn abronatha._

 _Meleth ven pôl hiri,_

 _ar brona a chuil bân,_

 _allú gwanna na erthennin._

 _Meleth ir melannen_

 _gen, millú thenin_

 _renin mi guil nîn bronatham._

 _Ardhath, nan had ias dorthach,_

 _gerin estel i 'ûr nîn brona,_

 _ne lú i annon edrach,_

 _ar dorthathach min guren_

 _ar gûr nîn abronatha._

 _Ce si, ú-'oston nad,_

 _ar iston guren bronatha._

 _Darthatham uireb godref,_

 _ce beriannen mi 'uren,_

 _ar gûr nîn abronatha._

Lorsque résonna la dernière parole de la chanson, elle vit Thalion se relever.

« -Tu chantes bien, Elenna, dit-il. Mais de quoi parle cette chanson ?

La jeune Elfe lui sourit doucement, avant de lui répondre :

-Il s'agit d'une chanson d'amour. »

Elle lui tendit alors de quoi se restaurer rapidement. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle partit remplir sa gourde et chercher d'autres baies. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes.

Lorsqu'elle revint, il était encore tôt. Elle aida alors le frère de Liliane à se relever. Elle savait qu'il n'était guère recommandé de le laisser marcher, cependant elle ne pouvait plus le porter. Les muscles de ses bras la faisaient souffrir, et porter sa charge toute la journée, même s'il n'était qu'un enfant, n'était pas bon pour son enfant. Elle secoua la tête en soupirant. Que devait-elle donc faire ? Elle ne pouvait le porter, mais le laisser marcher signifiait risquer d'aggraver sa blessure... Et alors qu'elle délibérait avec elle-même pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire, elle entendit soudain les feuilles s'agitaient, signalant une présence inconnue. Le cœur d'Elenna se mit à cogner violemment contre sa poitrine. Pas cette fois. Lorsque Thalion avait été blessé, elle avait eu mal, bien plus mal que ce qu'il était possible d'imaginer. Car laisser un enfant être blessé, voir peut-être même tué, était une souffrance atroce, qui tordait les entrailles du fautif. Elle se plaça alors devant le jeune garçon, se plaçant dans une position de défense, la fidèle épée de Liliane à ses côtés.

Lorsque l'inconnu apparut, sous la surprise, Elenna baissa sa garde avant de se remettre en position de défense. Ce n'était pas un Orc, ni même un Homme, un Elfe ou un Nain, non, ce n'était pas une créature humanoïde. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique jument au pelage scintillant et dont les yeux bleus semblaient percer votre âme. La jeune Elfe refusa de s'approcher de l'animal. La blancheur de son pelage, la couleur et la profondeur de ses yeux, elle ne l'avait vu que chez une personne, ou plutôt un animal, l'oiseau qui l'avait aidée à s'enfuir. Alors, même si elle savait que la créature ne lui souhaitait certainement aucun mal, elle ne put s'empêcher de se méfier. Vifsorbier ne l'avait-il pas comparer à une personne? Les Hommes à une Mage ? Elle recula alors, plaçant un bras sur le torse de Thalion, comme pour le protéger et l'empêcher de faire un mouvement vers l'animal.

« -Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

La créature s'arrêta. Elle semblait avoir compris que la jeune Elfe ne lui faisait pas confiance et qu'elle se méfiait. Elenna regarda la jument les contempler, le frère de Liliane et elle-même. Son cœur battait tel le martèlement des sabots d'un cheval lançait au galop. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'avait rien à redouter, que cette créature lui avait sauvé la vie par deux fois, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la peur.

«-N'ayez pas peur de moi, retentit soudain une voix douce dans sa tête. Je suis ici pour vous aider. Vous êtes pour moi une personne importante, Elenna. Vous me rappelez beaucoup vos parents. Votre cœur est aussi pur et le même courage coule dans vos veines. Laissez-moi vous venir en aide.

Le bras de la jeune elfe qui maintenait l'épée en direction de la jument s'abaissa lentement.

-Je possède plusieurs noms, reprit la voix de la créature, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Kementári.

Elenna scruta lentement la jument. Elle ne semblait pas menaçante, et une voix au fond d'elle-même lui disait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, qu'elle pouvait mettre sa vie entre ses mains sans hésiter. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit par hocher la tête en direction de la créature, afin de lui signifier qu'elle acceptait son aide. A peine avait-elle fait cela qu'elle ressentit une vague de remerciements émaner de Kementári. La jument se baissa alors, puis finit par s'allonger au sol.

-Montez tous deux sur mon dos, dit-elle. »

La jeune Elfe hésita. Cette créature, n'était-elle pas humanoïde également ? Elle se sentait mal de monter sur elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle l'exploitait. Il lui suffit cependant d'un regard envers cette dernière pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Les yeux sans fond de Kementári brillaient d'un éclat rassurant et semblaient lui affirmer que c'était son choix, et qu'en aucun cas elle ne serait exploitée. Elenna soupira alors. Elle se retourna vers Thalion qui regardait la jument d'un œil inquisiteur et curieux, se demandant s'il pouvait avoir confiance en la créature, mais également ce qu'elle pouvait être. Car, du haut de ses dix ans, il avait bien compris que ce n'était pas une jument banale. Il avait lui aussi entendu cette voix mélodieuse dans sa tête.

La jeune femme et Thalion s'installèrent alors sur le dos de l'animal. D'un bras Elenna maintenait le jeune garçon en lui encerclant la taille, tandis que de l'autre en se maintenait sur la jument en s'agrippant à son crin. Kementári se releva lentement, puis lorsqu'elle fut sur ses quatre membres, elle se mit à galoper.

Elenna et Thalion, face au vent qui fouettait leur visage et qui gonflait leurs habits, sentaient la liberté les étreindre, une sensation plus que grisante.

Lorsque le soir tomba, ils firent halte. Ils ne firent pas de feu, comme les autres fois. Mais, si Thalion s'endormit dans la seconde quand sa tête eut touché le sol, ce n'était pas le cas d'Elenna. Assise contre le tronc d'un arbre immense, elle observait la nature autour d'elle, le ciel étoilé au dessus d'elle. Dans ses oreilles résonnaient encore les plaisanteries que Vifsorbier et elle-même avait eu, lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfuis. « _Alors, n'est-ce pas saisissant ?_ » lui avait demandé l'Ent quand il avait commencé à courir. Elle n'avait pu qu'acquiescer, car sentir la caresse du vent sur son visage, ne pouvoir voir le sol tant on avançait vite, était grisant. La sensation de la liberté en elle-même était grisante. Elle l'avait à nouveau expérimentée sur le dos de Kementári. Elle soupira. Etait-il seulement vivant ? Cette question lui rongeait l'esprit depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie, quand les Orcs les avaient attaqués. Elle leva les yeux en direction du ciel. Son esprit était-il dans les cavernes de Mandos ? Si tant est que l'esprit des Ents soit jugé par ce Vala. Elle contempla les étoiles un long moment, cherchant à penser à autre chose. Tout en songeant à Eärendil, porteur d'un Silmaril, qui voguait à travers le firmament, elle se caressait discrètement le ventre, traçant de petits cercles sur le tissus de sa robe. Ses pensées la ramenèrent cependant bien vite à Vifsorbier. Elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter la culpabilité qui la rongerait si son ami avait trépassé. C'était pour la sauver qu'il avait combattu, et c'était encore pour la sauver qu'il avait peut-être perdu la Vie.

Comme ayant entendu ses tourments intérieurs, Kementári s'approcha lentement d'Elenna avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

« -Ne vous tourmentez pas petite Elfe, lui murmura-t-elle mentalement de sa voix chantante. Votre ami est vivant. Blessé, mais vivant.

Les paroles de la créature la saisirent. Vifsorbier ? Vivant ? Une joie sans pareil coula lentement dans ses veines. Etait-ce possible ? Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut cependant le doute qui triompha. Pouvait-elle seulement se fier à cette parole ?

-Comment ? demanda-elle, méfiante. Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

Kementári ne prit pas ombrage de la méfiance d'Elenna.

-Avez-vous oublié mon nom, petite Elfe ? Savez-vous ne serait-ce que ce qu'il signifie ?

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques instants, mais elle dut s'avouer vaincue, non, elle ne savait pas.

-Kementári signifie Reine de la Terre. Je sais beaucoup de choses, beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Je suis plus âgée encore que cette terre. Je connais les Ents. Je connais leurs sentiments, leurs actions, à chaque moment de la journée, de leur vie. Vifsorbier est bien vivant, je puis vous l'assurer, petite Elfe.

Si ces paroles lui mirent du baume au cœur quant au sort de son ami, elles l'avait également troublée au plus haut point. Mais qui était-elle donc ? Elenna ne pouvait imaginer ne serait-ce que la nature de sa protectrice.

-Il est tant de dormir, fille d'Earwen. »

Elle n'eut guerre le temps lui demander comment elle connaissait le nom de sa mère, Kementári s'était mise à chanter et le sommeil vint la prendre.

Elle courrait à nouveau parmi les arbres à l'écorce argentée et au feuillage doré. Un sentiment unique de paix s'était immiscé dans son esprit. Elle cessa de courir et se mit à marcher. Les feuilles sèches sous ses pas craquaient lentement, avec légèreté, si cela était possible. Elle entendit le chant d'un rossignol, le bruit d'une chute d'eau, les tapements que produisait le bec d'un pivert. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Une ombre passa soudainement devant elle. Elle tenta de la retenir, mais cela se révéla impossible. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit des rires. S'approchant de la source de ce bruit si agréable, elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnut Elerinna. C'était elle qui riait ainsi. A ses côtés se trouvait un elfe dont les yeux exprimaient bien des souvenirs. Ses cheveux argentés étaient en pagaille et au vue du sourire et du rire qu'arborait sa petite sœur, Elenna ne put qu'en conclure qu'elle en était responsable. L'elfe aux cheveux d'argent regarda sévèrement la jeune Elfe avant de lui dire :

« -Je vous prierai, mademoiselle Elerinna, de ne plus jamais faire cela.

Elenna connaissait sa sœur par cœur. Aussi, elle ne fut nullement surpris quand cette dernière lui fit les yeux doux, cherchant à l'amadouer, ce qui fonctionna, en conclut la jeune femme en regardant le sourire qui venait de naître sur les lèvres de l'adulte.

-Vous l'aurez bien cherché, reprit-il finalement en riant et en poursuivant sa petite sœur qui riait elle aussi. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'avait attrapée et mettait son honneur à la décoiffer, comme elle l'avait fait précédemment.

La scène s'éloigna soudain d'elle. Elle se retrouva finalement au niveau de la vasque remplie d'eau dans laquelle elle avait eut la vision du combat et de la mort de l'Elfe qu'elle devait sauver.

Cependant, elle fut interrompue par des bruits de pas. Quelques instants plus tard, elle vit une silhouette féminine apparaître. Magnifique dans sa robe blanche, elle regarda Elenna et secoua la tête, ne semblant pas croire ce qu'elle voyait. Quant à la jeune femme, elle fut tout d'abord prise au dépourvu quand elle s'aperçut qu'on pouvait la voir. Cependant, la curiosité eut bien vite raison d'elle et elle se mit à détailler sa visiteuse. Les yeux couleur azur, les cheveux couleur blé, les traits fins et gracieux. Le cœur d'Elenna manqua un battement quand elle reconnut l'Elfe. Impossible ! C'était tout simplement impossible ! Mais cela semblait pourtant si réel... Ce fut finalement la visiteuse qui rompit le silence.

« -Petite sœur, murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix exprimait la douleur et l'incompréhension la plus totale.

-Est-ce toi ? reprit-elle. »

Elenna ne put répondre, elle se sentit arrachée à son sommeil. Elle eut envie de crier, de pleurer. On ne pouvait pas l'arracher de ce rêve. Sa sœur ! Elle allait parler à sa sœur ! Mais, quand ses yeux percèrent l'obscurité du rêve et qu'elle aperçut un Thalion inquiet en face d'elle, elle sentit sa colère la quitter.

« -Qui a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil.

-Tu ne te réveillais pas ! s'exclama-t-il. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois et tu ne répondais pas ! J'ai eu peur pour toi.

Elenna lui sourit alors et dans une tentative de le rassurer, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Il est temps de prendre le petit déjeuner, dit-elle en riant lorsque le ventre de son protégé se mit à gargouiller à cause de la faim. »

Ils déjeunèrent ainsi, mangeant quelques baies et des fruits apportés par Kementári et buvant un peu d'eau.

Une heure plus tard, ils reprenaient la route, chevauchant avec plaisir. L'esprit d'Elenna ne put cependant profiter de la nouvelle étreinte de la liberté, ses pensées étant tournées vers une seule et même direction : ce qu'elle avait vu, était-ce réel ?

* * *

 _ **Pitié, une petite review pour la route ? Que je sache à quoi m'en tenir ...**_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Un petit mot pour remercier ceux qui me lisent, et pour leur dire de ne pas hésiter à mettre une petite review.**

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !**

 ** _Yourfirstfan_ : Merci à toi Ysalis, qui depuis le tout début me soutient (même quand je ne savais pas que je finirais par poster cette fanfiction). Tes mots m'ont touchée, et je dois dire que toi aussi tu es une personne extraordinaire et que j'aimerai que tout le monde le sache. Je t'embrasse fort ma chère meilleure amie. A la rentrée prochaine. Passe de bonne vacances. Bisous !**

 ** _Noooo Aime_ : Vifsorbier est en vie, oui. Je ne pouvais décemment pas le tuer. Je m'y suis attachée. S'il était mort, je crois que j'aurai moi-même fait une dépression. Quant à la question de la parenté d'Elenna, je dois t'avouer que je ne puis te répondre. Qui est donc cette mystérieuse elfe ? On le découvrira dans quelques chapitres... Ah oui, et Kementári. C'est sûre qu'elle pète le feu, mais tu finiras par en comprendre les raisons. Moi, elle m'intrigue, mais qui est-elle réellement ? Ta question sur les raisons qui la poussent à aider Elenna sont compréhensibles, mais tout te sera dévoilé à un moment ou un autre. Désolée de ne pas répondre à ces questions, mais pas question que je gâche tout en te les dévoilant. Bis en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.**

 ** _Aria_ : désolée de te laisser sur ta fin... Quant à ta question, je ne peux que te répondre qu'il m'y est impossible de répondre. L'identité de sa sœur doit encore rester secrète, et je ne puis du coup te répondre par oui ou non. I'm sorry... Si jamais tu lis ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bis.**

CHAPITRE 12 : NOUVELLES DES AMIS

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi. Ils chevauchaient en direction du Gouffre de Helm le jour, et dormaient à la lueur des étoiles la nuit. La blessure de Thalion guérit étonnamment vite, ce qui laissa supposer à Elenna que Kementári était derrière cette guérison. Le ventre d'Elenna continua à s'arrondir progressivement, et à présent même un Homme n'ayant pas une très bonne vision pouvait s'apercevoir qu'elle attendait un enfant. Elle était enceinte de quatre mois et demi, et elle commençait à avoir peur pour l'avenir de son enfant. La Terre du Milieu était en guerre, et elle ne voulait pas que son fils ou sa fille connaissent la douleur de perdre un être cher à leur cœur lors d'une bataille comme il y en avait tant. Mais, durant ces deux semaines, l'esprit d'Elenna fut également accaparé par de nombreuses questions. Son esprit ne semblait jamais se reposer, et le sommeil ne venait la trouver uniquement lorsque Kementári chantait. De même, la jeune Elfe fut surprise mais non mécontente, quand elle s'aperçut que durant tout le trajet, ils n'avaient pas croisé un seul Orc. Elle était certaine que la créature qui veillait sur eux en était responsable, mais elle n'osait pas lui en faire la remarque.

En ce moment même, l'esprit d'Elenna était occupé par une question à laquelle elle tentait de trouver une réponse sans succès. C'était une question parmi tant d'autres, n'ayant plus d'importance que celles qui l'assaillaient un peu plus chaque jour. Quel avenir pour son enfant ? Qui était réellement Kementári ? Son rêve, avait-il été réel ou avait-ce été son imaginaire qui avait pris ses rêves pour des réalités ? De même, comment allait-elle sauver l'Elfe au Gouffre de Helm ? Tant de questions qui bousculaient son esprit et qui l'empêchaient de profiter de la quiétude du soir et de la liberté du jour.

Seize jours exactement après la rencontre avec Kementári, alors que le soleil se couchait et que le ciel se teintait d'une magnifique couleur orangée, ils firent halte sur une plaine. Cela faisait à présent trois jours qu'ils avaient quitté la protection et l'anonymat que leur conféraient la montagne et les bois. Elenna ne se sentait pas rassurée, même si elle savait que leur protectrice veillait sur eux. Plus le temps passait, plus elle prenait conscience que sa tâche était dangereuse. Car, sauver un Elfe au milieu d'une bataille signifiait s'engager soi-même dans celle-ci. Or, si elle n'avait pas été enceinte, cela n'aurait nullement gêné Elenna, même si elle aurait certainement angoissé. Non, elle s'inquiétait pour son enfant. Si elle était blessée, ou si elle mourrait, son enfant perdrait la vie. Alors, au risque de perdre son bébé, était-elle vraiment prête à sauver l'Elfe de sa vision ? Mais, si elle ne le faisait pas, elle savait que la culpabilité qu'elle ressentirait serait énorme. Car elle avait vu sa mort, elle savait qu'elle pouvait empêcher celle-ci d'atteindre l'homme. De même, un fort sentiment au fond d'elle-même lui criait qu'en le sauvant, elle finirait par découvrir nombre de choses sur elle, sur sa véritable histoire, sur la raison qui l'avait conduite en Terre du Milieu. Mais la peur de perdre sa fille ou son fils la tiraillait de toute part. Elle soupira. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Elle avait hérité de sa mère sa générosité et sa compassion. Des traits de caractère qui ne faisaient pas bon ménage avec celui de la lâcheté. Car ne pas aider était lâche, elle le savait. Pourtant, jamais la lâcheté n'avait été pour une aussi bonne raison. Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à cela à tête reposée. Elle s'approcha alors de Kementári qui était allongée près de Thalion, s'allongea à son tour, tout en plaçant sa tête sur l'encolure de la jument. Une voix retentit alors dans sa tête. Elle se laissa bercer par le chant, puis sentit le sommeil s'emparer enfin d'elle.

Elle fut réveillée le lendemain par Thalion qui s'était mis à chanter avec leur protectrice. Si Kementári était encore allongée afin de permettre à une Elenna assoupie de se reposer encore un peu, le frère de Liliane lui, était en train de s'entraîner à manier l'épée de sa sœur, sous le regard attentif de la jument qui semblait surveiller ses moindres mouvements afin d'empêcher qu'il ne se blesse. Elenna, malgré le sentiment d'amitié qu'elle ressentait à présent pour leur protectrice, ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre les raisons qui poussaient cette dernière à veiller sur eux. Elle avait de nombreuses fois aperçu les regards que lui lançait de temps à autre Kementári. Des regards où apparaissaient tendresse, compassion et amour. La jeune Elfe ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle inspirait de tels sentiments à cette créature. Celle-ci semblait la connaître par cœur, mais Elenna elle-même ignorait tout de cette dernière. Elle ignorait même ce qu'elle était. Elle la savait puissante et très âgée, mais l'espèce à laquelle elle appartenait lui était inconnue. Elle soupira puis laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la luminosité avant de se relever en douceur. Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps. Et au vu de sa position, Elenna devina qu'il devait être dix heures. Elle regarda alors le camp : leurs affaires n'étaient pas rangés et ni Kementári ni Thalion ne semblait être prêts à partir. La jeune Elfe ne comprit pas. Ils devaient rejoindre au plus vite le Gouffre de Helm. Pourquoi faire soudainement une si longue pose ? Remarquant son incompréhension, Kementári lui expliqua les raisons de cette soudaine décision.

« -Je sais beaucoup de choses, petite Elfe. Nous serons bientôt rejoins par un ami. Nous sommes prêts du Gouffre, Elenna. Mais nous ne pouvons y aller maintenant. Cela changerait bien des choses dans le futur, ce qui serait un mal pour l'avenir. »

Elenna resta méditative quelques instants. Elle avait parfaitement compris ce que la créature lui avait dit, mais elle se demandait bien comment celle-ci pouvait le savoir. Elle secoua la tête. Elle savait parfaitement que Kementári ne répondrait pas à ses questions si jamais elle les lui posait. Elle avait déjà essayé. Les réponses avaient été vagues et incompréhensibles pour la jeune Elfe.

Comprenant qu'ils resteraient là pour un moment encore, Elenna se mit à démêler ses cheveux à l'aide du peigne dans sa besace. Un peigne en bois gravé de petites fleurs, cadeau d'Eldoran. Se peigner les cheveux, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il restait de sa féminité. Car, si elle avait pu se laver par cinq fois dans l'eau d'une rivière, sa robe était en lambeau et les taches dessus étaient incrustées. Elle était pressée de trouver un village d'Hommes. Un repas chaud, un bon bain et un lit, que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour avoir ce confort ? Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle mangea sommairement, le même repas qu'elle avalait depuis une vingtaine de jours. Elle commençait vraiment à ne plus supporter les baies sauvages, et à la grimace de Thalion lors des repas, elle se doutait qu'il en était de même pour lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'après-midi était avancée, Kementári ordonna la levée du camp. Aussitôt, les quelques affaires qui traînaient au sol furent rangées dans les besaces. Elenna aida ensuite Thalion à monter sur le dos de la jument avant de faire de même. A peine la créature avait-elle fait quelques pas, qu'un cavalier fit son apparition sur le sommet d'une colline. La jeune Elfe se mit alors à détailler ce visiteur, mais elle songea que si Kementári ne fuyait pas, il devait être l'ami qui les rejoindrait. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le visage de l'inconnu, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Les cheveux bruns mi-longs, les yeux bleus, le port altier malgré l'état déplorable dans lequel il se trouvait, elle ne pouvait douter de son identité. Lorsque le cavaliers les aperçut, il fit stopper son cheval, avant de s'approcher d'eux tout en gardant une main sur le pommeau de son épée. Cependant, lorsqu'il reconnut l'Elfe, un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il les rejoignit en mettant son étalon au trot. Quelques instants plus tard, Elenna et le rôdeur qui étaient descendus de leurs montures, s'enlaçaient, ravis de se revoir.

« -Aragorn ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement. Dans quel état êtes-vous donc ? Vous êtes blessé, par tous les dieux ! Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Rencontre avec un ravin, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Mais ça va, je suis vivant et j'ai connu pire. Quant à vous, mon amie, que faites-vous ici ? Nous étions tous inquiets lorsque Saroumane vous a enlevée. Non pas que je sois malheureux de vous revoir à l'air libre, mais comment, par tous les Valar, avez-vous pu vous échapper ?

-L'histoire est assez longue, répondit-elle. Je pense vous la conter une prochaine fois. Nous devons rejoindre le Gouffre de Helm au plus vite. Je dois ramener Thalion à sa sœur.

A la mention du Gouffre, le visage du rôdeur s'était brusquement fermé.

-N'en faites rien, dit-il au bout d'un moment de silence. Le roi Théoden s'en va dans un piège. Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'échapper et en ce moment même, plus de dix milles Uruk-Hais d'Isengard s'en vont combattre. En allant au Gouffre, vous risqueriez d'être tuée. De même, le jeune garçon qui vous accompagne a l'âge de manier les armes, et le roi le fera très certainement réquisitionner pour combattre. Vous et moi savons qu'il y perdrait la vie.

Elenna resta silencieuse quelques instants. Elle devait sauver l'Elfe ! Cependant, se rendre au Gouffre de Helm signifiait signer l'arrêt de mort du frère à Liliane. Elle comprit alors à ce moment-là, ce que son cœur lui hurlait de faire.

-Mais que voulez-vous que je fasse ? demanda-t-elle tout de même. Où voulez-vous que j'aille ?

-Vous êtes une Elfe, répondit Aragorn. Les forêts ne sont pas sûrs pour nous, mortels, mais vous, vous avez une connexion particulière avec les arbres. Ces arbres pensent et peuvent se battre. Par conséquent, la forêt est en endroit sûr pour vous. Elle vous protégera des sbires de Saroumane. »

A l'entente des mots de son ami, un plan germa dans l'esprit d'Elenna. Une idée dangereuse, mais la seule réalisable et qui concordait avec tous ses souhaits. Elle hocha alors la tête en direction du rôdeur, le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, remonta sur Kementári et mis le cape vers la forêt de Fangorn.

Ils ne l'atteignirent qu'au bout de quatre heures, alors que le soleil se couchait derrière les montagnes. Si au départ, elle avait douté de son plan, cela lui était finalement apparu comme étant la meilleure des solutions. S'ils étaient arrivés si vite au bord de cette forêt entique, c'était grâce à la vitesse de Kementári, qui avait couru aussi vite que le vent sur les plaines. En entrant dans ces bois, le cœur d'Elenna s'était mis à cogner plus fort sous sa peau. Elle pouvait ressentir les sentiments de chaque êtres vivant feuillus. Ils étaient pleins de colère, de ressentiments. Cependant, à leur vue, ils semblaient se calmer et être emplis de tendresse, ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Au bout d'une demi-heure, alors que que la nuit venait de poindre, ils arrivèrent devant un regroupement d'Ents. Ces derniers semblaient particulièrement furieux. Cependant, lorsqu'ils les virent, ils leur firent une profonde révérence. Elle sentit alors, même si elle ne comprit aucune parole, que Kementári leur parlait. Quelques instants plus tard, tous les Ents les regardèrent, Thalion et elle. Elenna comprit que la créature avait parlé d'eux, même si elle ignorait en quoi exactement.

« -Dame Elenna, dit finalement une des créatures feuillues qui semblait plus vieille que les autres. Je me présente, je suis Sagechêne. Voici Tilleulglorieux, Sapinclair, Grandchâtaignier, Vifpeuplier et Erablehonorable. Notre reine vient de nous informer de votre situation. Nous allons partir en guerre contre l'Isengard. Saroumane le Traître a tué nombre des notres. Sylvebarbe a appelé à la résistance, et nous y iront. Cependant, un ami à nous ne peut pour l'instant quitter le cœur de Fangorn. Il est encore blessé après une mauvaise rencontre avec des Orcs. Mais il me semblerait que vous le connaissiez..., dit-il finalement en la contemplant.

Elenna sentit son esprit s'alléger en apprenant de la bouche d'une nouvelle personne la survie de son ami.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

-Et bien, reprit Sagechêne, il a quelques brûlures, quelques une de ses branches ont été arrachées, mais à part cela, il va bien. Cependant, Sylvebarbe lui a ordonné de se reposer, ce qu'il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous l'appelons Vifsorbier. Il a toujours été plus rapide que nous autres. Vous savez, reprit-il après quelques secondes, il nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. Il s'inquiète à votre sujet.

La jeune Elfe se sentit soulagée à l'entente de l'état de l'Ent, même si la culpabilité la rongeait quelque peu. Elle se reprit bien vite cependant. La nuit était tombée et le trajet jusqu'au Gouffre de Helm était long.

-Dites-lui que je vais bien, répondit-elle. Cependant, je dois vous dire que j'ai une faveur à vous demander. Je dois me joindre à une bataille au plus vite et il me faut laisser Thalion sécurité. Pourriez-vous le garder avec vous ?

-Baroum, fit Sagechêne. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement le garder, mais je peux faire un détour pour le porter à Vifsorbier. Vous iriez alors le récupérer à la fin de la bataille. Cela vous permettrez de revoir votre ami et à celui-ci de s'ennuyer moins, car on ne peut pas dire de lui qu'il soit patient. »

Elenna ne tergiversa que quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas envie d'embêter son ami blessé, mais il lui fallait reconnaître que l'idée de l'Ent était merveilleuse. Elle accepta alors et fit descendre le frère de Liliane de Kementári. Après lui avait fait plusieurs recommandations sur la conduite qu'il devrait adopter, telle une mère parlant à son fils pour sa première sortie or du cocon familiale, elle le laissa rejoindre Sagechêne. Thalion fit cependant demi-tour pour la rattraper. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il la serra fortement dans ses bras avant de lui ordonner d'une voix ferme de prendre soin d'elle, ce qui fit sourire Elenna qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de partir s'installer sur sa nouvelle amie qui se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le lui était permis.

Regardant droit devant elle, alors que le Gouffre de Helm était maintenant visible à ses yeux, elle sut que cette fois, elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle caressa le pommeau de l'épée qui lui était à présent familière. Ce soir, songea-t-elle, le sang coulerait. Mais elle ferait tout pour que ce ne soit pas celui de ses amis.

* * *

 ** _Pitié, une petite review, que je sache ce que vous en pensez..._**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà avec un chapitre concocté avec plaisir !**

 **Maintenant, place à réponses !**

 ** _Noooo Aime_ : C'est sûr qu'avec Thalion, notre pauvre Vifsorbier ne va pas avoir une minute à lui ! Je le plaindrai presque... Presque, attention. Ah, tu trouveras ici une réponse à tes questions. Quant au reste, voilà que de mystères encore... Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bis.**

 ** _yourfirstfan_ : Quoi que tu puisses dire, tu ne faillis jamais à ton rôle de meilleure amie. Qu'importe si tu mets une journée ou une heure pour publier un commentaire, ça ne fera pas grande différence ! Tu es mon soutient indéfectible, ça compense largement ! Je t'embrasse tout en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise, amiga. Bis !**

 ** _milyi_ : Contente que ces chapitres t'aient plu ! Et oui, la présence des Ents a été accrue. Je trouvais qu'on ne les voyait pas assez, que leurs sentiments n'étaient pas assez mis en jeu, du coup j'ai décidé de leur donner un coup de pouce pour les aider à se faire connaître ! Quant à la relation entre sœurs.. Et bien oui, si on en a une on peut comprendre leur attachement ! Par ailleurs, Elerinna est ma petite sœur en vérité (dans son comportement, ses réactions), bien que la mienne s'appelle en réalité Elodie. J'avais envie de montrer cet attachement qu'on ressent (en général, des fois on voudrait les tuer) envers sa petite sœur ou petit frère... Bis en espérant que ce chapitre soit à ton goût !**

CHAPITRE 13 : LE COMBAT DANS LE SANG ET L'ESPOIR

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps lorsque Elenna atteignit le Gouffre de Helm. La nuit était noire, aucune étoile ne brillait. C'était comme si ces dernières sentaient que ce soir serait triste et tragique. Il pleuvait des cordes. Les seules lumières qui permettaient de se repérer était la Lune voilée et les flambeaux qui brûlaient inlassablement. Face à ses yeux combattait une horde de créatures monstrueuses et déchaînées, tandis que des Hommes et des Elfes tentaient tant bien que mal de défendre la forteresse.

La jeune Elfe sentit ses entrailles se tordre sous l'appréhension. Elle descendit lentement du dos de Kementári, vérifia que la cape qu'elle avait récupérée à Thalion était bien accrochée et la capuche mise, sortit l'épée de Liliane de sa ceinture et fit quelques mouvements avec. Au moment où elle allait se tourner vers la jument pour lui dire de rester au couvert des arbres, une immense explosion retentit. Sous l'impact qu'elle put ressentir même à une distance de trois cents mètres, les jambes d'Elenna flanchèrent et elle se retrouva à genoux dans la boue. Elle se releva une minute plus tard, lorsqu'elle fut remise du choc. Elle lança un regard envers la forteresse et sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit l'immense brèche qui s'était formée. Toutes les personnes présentes étaient sonnées. Que se soient les Elfes, les Hommes ou même les Orcs. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Kementári avant de saisir sa chance et de se mettre à courir en direction du Gouffre.

Elle fit face à plusieurs Orcs qui se dressèrent sur sa route. Elenna les combattit et ils finirent au sol, sans vie. Elle gravit plusieurs escaliers, tua nombre de sbires à Saroumane et tenta de rejoindre les remparts. Personne ne fit attention à elle. Elle avait rabattu sa capuche et on la prenait pour un combattant Elfe. Soudain l'ordre de se retirer au bastion retentit. La jeune femme sentit le sang quitter son visage. L'Elfe ! Il n'allait pas tarder à recevoir le coup fatal. Alors, elle se mit à courir plus vite encore, ne prenant guère le temps de regarder autour d'elle, montant nombre de marches, tuant les Orcs qui se mirent en travers de son chemin. Elle reçut quelques blessures bénignes aux bras. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut du rempart, elle remarqua que l'Elfe qu'elle devait à tout prix sauver était encore en vie et qu'il ne portait aucunes blessures apparentes. Soudain un Orc surgit de l'ombre et le blessa. La blessure n'était pas mortelle, mais elle le fit souffrir et l'esprit du guerrier sembla totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Comme au ralenti, elle vit un Uruk-Hai s'approcher par derrière de lui. Elle n'eut pas le temps de crier. Cela ressemblait tant au moment où Thalion avait été touché. L'esprit d'Elenna, sous adrénaline, réagit en vitesse. Elle remarqua alors un Elfe mort au sol. Elle lui prit une de ses dagues. Au moment où l'Uruk-Hai allait abattre celui qu'elle devait protéger, elle lança son arme de toutes ses forces. L'ennemi tomba alors au sol, mort.

Elle vit alors le regard de l'Elfe chercher le responsable de sa survie. Lorsqu'il rencontra les pupilles azur de la jeune femme, elle le vit écarquiller les yeux avant qu'il ne secoue la tête. Une fois qu'il l'eut détaillée, son visage se fit blême et il se mit à se diriger vers elle à grand pas.

« -Vous ne devriez pas être ici, dit-il rapidement. Une femme enceinte n'a rien à faire sur un champ de bataille. Rejoignez au plus vite un abri. Ceci dit, je vous suis infiniment gré de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Mais vous risquez la votre à rester en ces lieux. Mettez-vous en sûreté.

Elle inclina la tête et allait obéir lorsque son regard fut attiré par les blessés au sol. Elle s'aperçut alors que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient encore en vie. Son cœur se tordit violemment dans sa poitrine avant qu'elle ne prenne une décision complètement stupide, entièrement folle, infiniment courageuse et terriblement dangereuse.

-Je ne puis me mettre en sûreté, lâcha-t-elle rapidement. Les Orcs vont arriver et abattre tous les survivants. Regardez au sol et vous verrez nombre de survivants incapables de se déplacer. Ma mère m'a appris la compassion, et c'est malheureusement ceci qui me retient ici. Je ne les laisserai pas à la merci des sbires de Saroumane. Il est de mon devoir, comme il l'était de vous sauver, d'aider ces personnes à survivre.

En observant les yeux de la jeune femme, Haldir put y lire toute la détermination qu'elle avait mise dans ses paroles. Qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait dire, elle ne le ferai pas. Elle aiderait ces soldats. Il prit alors lui aussi une décision complètement folle.

-Je vous aiderai, dans ce cas, ma Dame. Vous laissez être tuée par de telles créatures m'est impossible, aussi je vous suivrai dans la mission que vous vous êtes confiée.

Il la détailla une nouvelle fois, et lui dit :

-Je me nomme Haldir, et si j'en juge par la description que la Communauté a faite de vous, dois-je en conclure que vous êtes la Dame Elenna ? »

Elenna, après avoir acquiescé, eut alors la charge avec l'Elfe de trouver les survivants. Sitôt qu'ils en voyaient un, ils le portaient avant de le cacher. Lorsque les soldats encore debout remarquèrent la jeune femme, ils se battirent avec plus de hargne. La vision de cette femme enceinte qui se tenait parmi la mort afin de les sauver remontait leur courage. C'est en pensant aux vies qu'ils secouraient qu'ils se mirent alors à se battre. Ils n'eurent plus peur de perdre la vie. A présent, c'était pour les femmes et les enfants des cavernes qu'ils maniaient leurs armes.

Lorsque la jeune Elfe croisa le regard vide et froid des enfants morts, les larmes qu'elle avait retenues face à ce carnage se mirent à couler sans discontinuer. Elle s'approcha d'eux et leur murmura une bénédiction elfique pour qu'ils puissent trouver le confort du repos éternel rapidement. Elle ferma les yeux des morts, elle soigna rapidement les quelques survivants blessés qui pouvaient encore se battre.

Alors qu'Haldir et elle-même venait de mette à l'abri tous les survivants et que l'heure avait bien avancé, les soldats durent finalement fuirent à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Tandis qu'elle courrait derrière l'Elfe, une épée s'abattit soudain devant elle. Elle la contra avec sa propre lame et tua l'Uruk-Hai. Mais il n'était pas seul. Six autres vinrent alors. Haldir se précipita vers la jeune femme et l'aida à mettre à mort ses assaillants. Cependant, plus d'Orcs venaient encore et toujours.

Tombée au sol, Elenna ne put que voir la lame de son adversaire qui quelques secondes plus tard trancherait son cou. Son épée était tombée au loin et elle ne pouvait faire autre chose chose que de voir la mort venir. Haldir était de l'autre côté de la place, et ne put que se figer d'horreur devant la situation. Au moment où l'arme allait la tuer, une autre vint la contrer. Elenna resta saisie quelques instants, le temps que l'inconnue tue tous les Orcs autour d'eux. Alors, quand sa sauveuse ne fut plus en mouvement et après s'être relevée, la jeune Elfe détailla celle qui lui avait permis d'être sauve. Tout de vert habillée, de la cape à la robe, l'épée incrustées d'émeraudes, les cheveux châtains, les yeux qui ressemblaient à deux puits sans fond d'une couleur bleue, elle ne put que la reconnaître. Tout en son physique était différent, mais les yeux de sa protectrice étaient reconnaissables entre mille.

« -Kementári, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Cette dernière entendit ses paroles et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-Ne croyez pas, petite Elfe, dit-elle, que je vous aurai laissée sans protection. Vous comptez pour moi, bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez. De plus, j'ai juré à vos parents de vous protéger envers et contre tout. Bien que sous cette forme, le nom que vous venez d'employer n'est pas habituellement utilisé. Mais venez, il faut vous trouver la sécurité. »

Elle s'engagea alors dans un passage qui menait à une grande pièce. Ils ne firent aucuns bruits et ils passèrent inaperçus. Kementári se trouvait juste derrière la jeune Elfe et serrait son épaule de la main, dans le but évident de la rassurer. Elenna ne put qu'être touchée par ce geste. C'était celui d'une mère envers son enfant inquiet. Cela l'intrigua encore plus. Elle ne l'avait jamais connu avant d'atterrir en Terre du Milieu, cependant son cœur l'aimait déjà beaucoup et cela semblait réciproque. Elle appréciait quand Kementári la surnommait « petite Elfe ». C'était devenu son surnom. Il était représentatif du rôle que sa protectrice avait à son encontre. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées en reconnaissant Aragorn.

Tandis que des soldats maintenaient en place la porte que des Uruk-Hais essayaient d'abattre, le rôdeur et une personne qui imposait le respect se disputaient.

« -Il s'agit du roi du Rohan, Théoden, souffla de manière à peine audible Haldir.

Elenna acquiesça pour signifier qu'elle avait compris et regarda les deux protagonistes.

-La forteresse est prise, annonça le roi. Tout est fini.

La jeune Elfe sentit l'incompréhension la gagner. Pourquoi était-il aussi défaitiste ? Il aurait du motiver ses troupes pour qu'elles se battent jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Pour son peuple qu'il se devait de protéger. Lorsqu'elle vit Aragorn intervenir, elle comprit qu'il pensait la même chose.

-Vous aviez dit que cette forteresse ne tomberait pas tant que vos hommes la défendraient, dit-il en colère tout en prenant une table et en la donnant à Legolas pour barricader la porte. Ils la défendent encore ! Ils sont morts en la défendant !

A ce moment même, la porte trembla davantage sous les coups des sbires de Saroumane.

-N'y a-t-il pas un autre moyen pour les femmes et les enfants de sortir de ces cavernes ? reprit-il plus calmement. Y a-t-il une autre issue ? continua-t-il en remarquant que le roi ne l'écoutait pas.

L'homme à côté du roi secoua la tête et regarda le rôdeur.

-Il existe un passage, l'informa-t-il, il conduit dans les montagnes. Mais ils n'iront pas loin, les Uruk-Hais sont trop nombreux.

-Faîtes dire aux enfant et aux femmes de passer par les montagnes, lui ordonna alors Aragorn. Et barricadez l'entrée ! termina-t-il.

A ce moment, le roi sembla sortir de sa léthargie. Ses lèvres remuèrent.

-Autant de morts, fit finalement le roi. Mais que peuvent les Hommes face à tant de haine ?

Elenna sentit de la compassion poindre pour ce roi qui aimait ses sujets mais qui était dépassé par la tournure et la violence de la bataille. Comme pour démontrer ses sombres pensées, la porte se mit à trembler plus fort.

-Venez avec moi, répondit finalement le rôdeur au bout d'un instant de silence. Venez à leur rencontre.

-Pour la mort et la gloire ? demanda Théoden.

-Pour le Rohan, répondit Aragorn avec conviction. Pour votre peuple.

Gimli qui se tenait non loin d'eux et qui les observait discrètement également ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

-Le soleil se lève, dit-il simplement.

Aragorn et les autres, parmi lesquels comptaient Haldir, Kementári et Elenna regardèrent la meurtrière. Les éclats du soleil venaient en effet illuminer la pièce.

-Oui, répondit finalement le roi. Oui. Le Cor de Helm, mes amis, va retentir dans le Gouffre une dernière fois !

-Oui ! s'exclama le nain en brandissant sa hache.

-Voici l'heure de tirer l'épée ensemble, dit le roi en posant sa main sur l'épaule du rôdeur.

Tandis que le nain courait vers le Cor, Elenna et ses deux compagnons décidèrent de se dévoiler. Quand ils apparurent, tous sans exception tirèrent leur épée de leur fourreau. Mais, en reconnaissant Haldir et en voyant qu'il accompagnait deux femmes dont une était enceinte et couverte de boue et de sang séché, ils abaissèrent leur garde.

-Elenna ! s'exclama le prince de la Forêt Noir en découvrant son amie. Aragorn nous a confié vous avoir croisée, mais n'étiez vous pas censée rester en sécurité dans le Forêt de Fangorn ?

Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-C'est bel et bien le cas, Legolas. Mais j'ai eu une vision dans laquelle je voyais Haldir mourir. Je ne pouvais laisser cela se produire. Aussi, après avoir mis Thalion en sécurité, je suis venue.

-Thalion, demanda Aragorn, ce n'était pas le jeune garçon qui vous accompagnait ?

-Tout à fait, mon ami, répondit-elle.

-Et si je m'en tiens à mon jugement par la vison l'Elfe qui se tient à vos côtés, je dois en conclure que vous avez réussi votre mission, analysa le Prince Elfe.

Elenna hocha simplement la tête. Soudain, la porte craqua légèrement.

-Les créatures de Saroumane ne vont pas tarder à envahir les lieux, déclara d'une voix pressante le roi du Rohan. Ils nous faut monter à cheval et nous battre comme les guerriers que nous sommes.

Il darda alors un regard pénétrant sur la jeune Elfe.

-Vous laissez ici signerait votre arrêt de mort. Vous devrez malheureusement nous accompagner. Cependant, je n'ai assez de chevaux pour tous. Je ne sais comment faire.

Kementári sortit alors de l'ombre, adressa un regard à chacun avant de leur dire qu'elle pouvait arranger ça. Quelques secondes plus tard, à la place de la femme se tenait une magnifique jument blanche. Les Hommes du roi, prenant peur, dégainèrent leurs épées avant qu'Elenna ne leur crie :

\- Kementári est une amie qui veille sur moi depuis un long moment déjà. On peut lui faire confiance. Rangez vos armes.

Face à l'attitude agressive de la jeune femme qui protégeait son amie, les soldats rengainèrent leurs épées. Les Elfes, quant à eux, de même qu'Aragorn, restèrent les yeux écarquillés à l'entente du nom de la créature. La jeune Elfe comprit alors qu'ils savaient qui elle était, qu'ils en savaient bien plus qu'elle, en fait.

-Montez, petite Elfe, ordonna gentiment Kementári à Elenna pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Quand cela fut fait, elle tourna la tête vers Haldir et lui demanda la même chose. Les sentiments qui furent alors visibles dans les yeux de ce guerrier furent l'étonnement, l'incompréhension et l'honneur. Cependant, il ne semblait pas décidé à monter tant il était perdu dans ses pensées.

-Montez, Haldir, reprit finalement Elenna. Ou alors je vous y oblige moi-même et Kementári m'y aidera.

L'Elfe sembla alors reprendre ses esprits. Il monta derrière Elenna, saisit son épée de sa main droite, et murmura à la jeune femme :

-Je vous protégerai, ma Dame, même si vous semblez avoir trouvé une protectrice de taille. »

Tandis que les chevaux étaient scellés, le visage de Théoden fut empli de haine face aux sbires de Saroumane, même si la fierté de son peuple se lisait clairement sur ses traits.

« -Cruauté, réveille-toi, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Qu'importe le courroux, qu'importe la ruine, et que l'aube soit rouge !

Au moment où le Cor résonna dans toute la forteresse et au-delà, la porte céda. Aussitôt, le roi du Rohan dégaina son épée, la leva bien haut et hurla :

-Pour Eorlingas ! »

Tous les guerriers hurlèrent à l'unisson, puis ils chargèrent.

Ils forcèrent le passage, tuèrent les Orcs près d'eux en les décapitant, les tailladant, les transperçant de flèches. Ils descendirent les escaliers sur leurs montures. Ils étaient l'image même de la vaillance et de l'espoir. Une vision que garderait à jamais les personnes qui purent les voir. Elenna aperçut quelques uns des blessés qu'Haldir et elle avaient secouru. Les Orcs ne les avaient pas vu, ils les avaient bien cachés. Les hommes les regardaient avec douleur, comprenant que les chances qu'ils soient tués étaient fortes. Elenna doutait de survivre à un tel déchaînement, même si elle savait à présent que Kementári et Haldir ne la laisserait jamais tomber.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent sur une haute passerelle en pierre, ils écrasèrent et jetèrent à bas tous les Uruk-Hais et tuèrent de leurs épées ceux qui restaient. Et tandis qu'ils venaient de sortirent de la forteresse et que le soleil se levait, magnifique dans son habit blanc, majestueux sur son cheval blanc également qui se cabrait pour montrer sa puissance, Mithrandir apparut.

« -Gandalf..., entendit Elenna murmurer Aragorn qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Comme si dernier l'avait entendu, un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres. Pendant ce temps, les Uruk-Hais qui ne comprenaient pas ce que les cavaliers regardaient se tournèrent vers la source de l'émerveillement de leur ennemi. Reconnaissant le Magicien Blanc, ils se mirent à former une défense, se souciant bien peu à présent de la faible menace que représentait les hommes sur les chevaux.

Grâce à son audition d'Elfe, elle put entendre les paroles de Mithrandir. Celui-ci avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Des histoires que lui contaient dans le temps ses parents, elle était pourtant sûre qu'un Istari ne changeait pas de couleur, à moins qu'une chose extraordinaire ne se soit passé.

-Le roi Théoden fait face seul, entendit-elle Gandalf dire.

Aussitôt, un nouveau cavalier apparut à ses côtés.

-Non, répondit-il. Pas seul.

Il leva son épée bien haut et poussa un cri de ralliement :

-Rohirrims !

A cet ordre, un flot de cavalier du Rohan surgit.

-Eomer, murmura le roi Théoden ravi.

Ce dernier, tout en abaissant son épée et en lançant l'offensive hurla :

-Pour le Roi ! »

Tout le long que dura la descente des cavaliers, l'esprit d'Elenna fut embrumé. Jamais elle n'avait vu tel spectacle. Tout cela l'époustouflait, elle devait bien l'avouer. Devant elle, se tenait la vision même de la puissance d'un Royaume. Lorsque les premiers coups d'épées retentirent et que la rencontre entre les deux armées se fit, Kementári recula et se cacha près d'un mur, gardant ainsi en sûreté la jeune femme.

Quand les sbires de Saroumane s'aperçurent que la bataille était perdue, ils tentèrent de sauver leur vie en fuyant vers la forêt. Kementári se joignit alors aux autres cavaliers. Certains Hommes tentèrent de pourchasser les survivants, aussi Eomer passa devant eux au galop, les en empêchant.

« -Restez hors de la forêt ! N'approchez pas des arbres !

Lorsque tous les Uruk-Hais eurent pénétré dans les bois, il y eut comme un instant d'absence tant le silence qui régnait était oppressant. Puis, la forêt se mit à émettre des grincements de mauvaises augures. Quelques secondes plus tard, chacun put entendre les cris de peur et de douleur de leurs ennemis. Les arbres semblaient les étouffer, les écraser, les tuer. Quand il n'y eut plus aucun sons, la forêt se rétracta et repartit d'où elle était venue.

-Comment diable cela est-ce possible ? s'écria le roi du Rohan.

Elenna, sachant que ses connaissances étaient plus poussées que celles des Hommes et de certains Elfes présents, décida de prendre la parole.

-Ces arbres, comme vous dîtes, Roi Théoden, sont capables de pensées, d'amour, d'affection mais aussi de haine et de colère. Saroumane le Traître a tué nombre d'entre eux, des amis pour la plupart. Aussi, quand Sylvebarbe a appelé à la résistance, tous ou presque ont répondu. Ils se sont déplacés en ce lieu, en sachant que nous aurions besoin d'aide pour nous débarrasser des derniers Uruk-Hais, mais aussi par esprit de vengeance.

A ces mots, tout le monde se figea. Il était incompréhensible pour la plupart d'accepter ce fait. Comment des végétaux pouvaient donc penser, aimer et haïr ? Mais ils avaient pourtant eu une preuve irréfutable devant leurs yeux. Nombreux furent ceux qui secouèrent légèrement la tête, comme pour sortir d'un rêve. Lorsque les soldats se retirèrent, Aragorn s'approcha d'Elenna et lui demanda :

-Comment pouvez-vous être au courant de cela, mon amie ?

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune Elfe.

-Ah, mon cher ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ne vous avais-je pas dit que l'histoire que je vous conterai serait longue ?

-Si, répondit en souriant le rôdeur. Et j'espère de tout cœur que vous nous raconterez vos péripéties une fois que vous vous serez reposée... et lavée, reprit-il en riant cette fois.

Elenna sentit les soubresauts que faisaient Haldir tandis qu'il se mettait à rire. Même Kementári semblait s'amuser de la situation ! Elle baissa alors les yeux sur sa tenue et ne put s'empêcher de rejoindre la bonne humeur de ses amis. Elle était couverte de boue et de sang, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, sa peau était couverte par la saleté, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et de drôles de débris y étaient accrochés.

-Il est vrai, ria-t-elle, que je ressemble en ce moment-même plus à un Orc qu'à une Elfe !

-Je n'aurai pas été jusque là, reprit Aragorn. Même s'il est vrai que votre comparaison est des plus justes...

Ce dernier fit faire à son cheval un écart au moment où la jeune Elfe allait lui mettre lui tape derrière la tête.

-Je vous laisse, termina son ami. Des choses m'attendent ! A plus tard mes amis ! »

Quand Haldir et Elenna rentrèrent dans la forteresse, le capitaine de la garde de la Lorien dut rejoindre ses hommes afin de pouvoir regrouper et inhumer noblement les siens qui étaient tombés. Kementári se transforma à nouveau en une magnifique, grande et svelte jeune femme. La jeune Elfe avait décidé de ne plus se tenir sur ses acquis avec cette dernière. Qui sait ce qu'elle lui cachait encore ? Mais même si elle ne connaissait pas ses secrets, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle était à présent certaine que ses parents étaient originaires de la Terre du Milieu. De même, elle savait que Kementári avait connu ses parents. Ces derniers avaient même sûrement été amis. De plus, cette dernière avait apparemment juré à sa mère et à son père de la protéger. Aussi, qu'importe les détails inconnus qui lui manquaient pour comprendre son amie, elle lui avait accordée sa confiance et elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ne le regretterait pas.

Lorsqu'elle vit que les femmes sortaient des cavernes, elle s'approcha d'elles. Cependant, ses pas n'étaient pas assurés et la fatigue l'accablait. La fatigue de sa grossesse s'ajoutait à celle de la bataille qu'elle venait de mener, ce qui l'empêchait presque de tenir debout. Kementári, remarquant l'état d'Elenna prit son rôle de protectrice à cœur et la soutenant, elle l'aida à avancer. La jeune Elfe ne pouvait plus la considérer comme une créature à présent, étant donné qu'elle possédait une forme humaine. Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, une jeune femme les accosta.

« -Elenna ! s'exclama celle-ci. Mais dans quel état es-tu ? Et Thalion ? Où est-il ? Il va bien ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ?

L'Elfe la regarda alors, secoua la tête pour évacuer d'une certaine façon sa fatigue et garder la tête claire. Elle détailla alors la personne qui l'avait apostrophée. De longs cheveux bruns encadrant un doux visage, les yeux bleus brillant d'inquiétude mal contenue, elle ne pouvait que la reconnaître. De même, ses questions auraient du suffire, mais elle était fatiguée et son cerveau réagissait beaucoup plus lentement.

-Liliane, dit-elle seulement. Thalion va bien, même s'il a été blessé par le passé. Aujourd'hui il est guéri. Cependant il n'est pas ici. Je l'ai laissé avec un ami dans la Forêt de Fangorn afin qu'il soit en sécurité et qu'il ne se batte pas. En parlant, comment vont Eldoran et Altair ? Sinon, je vais aller chercher Thalion...

-Altair et Eldoran vont bien, ils sont légèrement blessés. Quant à Thalion, s'il est en sécurité, la coupa la sœur du jeune garçon, nous irons le chercher une fois que tu sera remise. Tu m'as l'air d'être sur le point de t'effondrer. Thalion peut encore attendre quelques jours s'il avec un ami à toi, j'en suis sûre. Mais avant toute chose, occupons-nous de toi. »

Aussi, alors que les trois femmes se dirigeaient vers une chambre que le roi avait accordé à Elenna après avoir appris qu'elle était une amie du Prince de la Forêt Noire et du reste de la Communauté, la jeune Elfe songea qu'une fois reposée, elle devrait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Haldir et Kementári. On lui cachait tant de choses, il fallait qu'elle découvre ce dont il retournait.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Me voilà pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je vous embrasse et place aux réponses !**

 ** _waitingfora_ : Ah, tu verras bien qui est Kementári au fil des chapitres ! Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cette dernière affectionne particulièrement notre jeune elfe et qu'elle serait certainement prête à donner sa vie pour elle, si une telle chose était possible ! Tu découvriras de nouvelles choses dans le chapitre prochain ! Bis. Juliefanfic**

 ** _yourfirstfan_ : Ah, mon amie ! Que ferais-je sans toi ! Tu es mon soutient indéfectible, une rocher auquel me raccrocher ! Merci d'être toujours là pour moi, tes reviews et tes mots me font toujours des plus plaisirs. N'hésite pas cependant à marquer e que tu as aimé dans ce chapitre, ce qui t'as fait rire ou non, ce que tu n'as pas aimé s'il y a. Je t'embrasse fort. Je pense à toi my best friend. Big Kiss.**

 ** _milyi_ : Je suis heureuse que mon écriture te plaise. Je lis beaucoup, à vrai dire je dévore des bouquins et cela se voit peut-être dans mon écriture... Tu adores Haldir ? Dans ce chapitre on le voit un peu, mais pas beaucoup, tu devras attendre le chapitre prochain ! Mais si ça peut te rassurer, il sera plus présent dans les autres, tu verras pourquoi ! Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisous. **

**_Noooo Aime_ : C'est certain qu'Elenna est arrivée à point nommé ! Mais avec Thalion qu'elle devait mettre en sécurité, pas facile d'être là à temps, mais elle a réussi ! C'est sûr que ce sont des sales gosses ces hommes à se moquer d'elle ! Pas gentils ! Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bis. juliefanfic**

CHAPITRE 14 : L'EXPRESSION DES COEURS...

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la chambre, Elenna sentit ses jambes la lâcher. Kementári la rattrapa et la fit s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Liliane balaya la pièce des yeux, puis remarquant qu'il y avait une porte qui donnait autre part que dans le couloir, elle y entra. Elle revint bien vite et signala à Kementári qu'elle partait chercher de l'eau.

La jeune Elfe voyait trouble en cet instant. Elle sentait que le sommeil voulait la prendre de force, pourtant elle résistait. Elle ne voulait pas être un poids pour ses amies, même si elle savait que c'était pourtant le cas en ce moment même. Comme si sa protectrice avait entendu ses pensées, ce qui était probablement le cas, d'ailleurs, elle s'approcha d'elle, remit avec délicatesse une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et lui murmura :

« -Non, petite Elfe. Jamais vous ne serez un poids. Vous avez fait preuve d'un rare courage aujourd'hui. Peu sont ceux qui peuvent prétendre à être aussi vaillants que vous ne l'êtes.

Elenna regarda alors Kementári. Ses yeux bleus sans âge reflétaient la sincérité la plus totale. Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait. Or, la jeune femme ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi on la jugeait courageuse. Son acte avait était fou et terriblement dangereux. Elle aurait pu perdre son enfant. Cela serait d'ailleurs arrivé si son amie n'avait pas été là pour la sauver.

-Je n'ai pas été vaillante, répondit-elle faiblement.

Les lèvres de Kementári s'étaient pincées. Elle semblait réfléchir dans le but de faire entendre raison à la jeune Elfe devant elle.

-Pourquoi avez-vous sauvé ces gens, alors ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à ces actes ?

Au souvenir des blessés et des morts, Elenna sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi avait-elle sauvé ces gens ? La réponse était qu'elle n'avait pu les laisser à leur triste sort. Ses parents l'avaient élevée en lui inculquant des valeurs : le respect, la compassion et la justice. Or, ces gens étaient blessés parce qu'il se battaient pour sauver leur peuple attaqué injustement par un mage ivre de pouvoir. C'était la pitié pour ces hommes qui avait guidé ses gestes. Jamais elle n'aurait eu le courage de se regarder en face si elle les avait laissés mourir.

Entendant les pensées de la jeune femme, Kementári reprit :

-La compassion et la pitié sont les moteurs même du courage. Vous avez sauvé nombre de vie, aujourd'hui. Mais vous avez également su, par votre présence, rendre l'espoir aux hommes encore debout. Et les décisions que vous avez prises, petite Elfe, vous les avez prises en sachant que vous risquiez votre vie. Vous avez plongé dans la bataille pour empêcher la mort de prendre son du en sachant qu'elle aurait pu vous prendre vous. Et je ne parle même pas du moment où le village dans lequel vous étiez a été attaqué. Vous avez foncé tête baissée pour sauver cet enfant. Alors oui, petite Elfe, vous avez été vaillante. Bien plus courageuse que beaucoup. »

Une légère rougeur teinta les joues de la jeune femme. Et alors qu'elle se sentait gênée face à ces compliments, Liliane rentra accompagnée de trois servantes. Son amie et les trois femmes portaient chacune deux seaux remplis d'eau. Elenna entendit que l'on versait le contenu des récipients dans un bain. Elle sentit son cœur s'alléger face au plaisir qu'elle ressentait rien qu'en s'imaginant se laver de manière si agréable. Elle entendit la sœur de Thalion demander à Kementári si elle devait rester et cette dernière lui répondre qu'elle s'occuperait d'elle et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Lorsque la chambre fut vidée des servantes et de son amie, Kementári commença à aider Elenna à se déshabiller. Si la jeune Elfe n'aurait jamais pu le faire avant, elle devait avouer que la fatigue l'anesthésiait complètement et que non, elle ne ressentait aucune gêne. Elle considérait sa protectrice à présent comme une parente, un membre d'elle-même. Aussi, le fait qu'elle l'aide dans chacun de ses gestes visant à se dévêtir, pouvait se comparer au fait que se soit sa sœur qui l'aide dans cette tâche.

Elles enlevèrent d'abord ses chaussures puis sa cape. Voyant l'état de la robe de sa protégée et sachant qu'elle était irrécupérable, Kementári déchira cette dernière partiellement afin de la lui retirer. Quand enfin elle fut dévêtue, la jeune femme aida Elenna à marcher jusqu'au bain. Lorsque cette dernière fut immergée dans l'eau, elle ne put retenir une exclamation de pur plaisir. L'eau chaude détendait ses muscles et calmait son corps endolori. La jeune Elfe se mit ensuite à se savonner. Si Kementári l'avait aidée à se mettre en tenue de naissance, elle ne pouvait accepter d'être lavée par une autre personne. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle commença à tenter de démêler ses cheveux. Mais sa fatigue plus les débris qui y étaient accrochés ne l'aidaient guère. Aussi, après une énième tentative infructueuse, elle laissa retomber ses bras dans l'eau, défaitiste. La voix mélodieuse de sa protectrice se mit alors à résonner. Cette dernière riait gentiment de l'Elfe. Quand Kementári laissa ses doigts parcourir la chevelure blonde d'Elenna, celle-ci la laissa faire. A vrai dire, elle en savoura même chaque instant. Les mains qui lui nettoyaient les cheveux étaient légères et semblables à la caresse d'une plume. Lorsque Kementári lui savonna la tête avec délicatesse, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par l'instant. Sa mère avait eu les même gestes quand elle était petite. Aussi, elle se sentait bien, traitée comme une petite fille. Elle en oubliait ses soucis, ses problèmes pendant un moment. La disparition de ses parents et de sa sœur n'avait pas eu lieu, elle n'avait jamais connu les êtres misérables qui lui avaient volé ce qu'elle aurait voulu offrir à l'homme qu'elle aimerait... Il ne restait plus qu'elle, son enfant et son amie. Et tous les trois partageaient un moment agréable, apaisant l'âme pendant un temps.

Lorsque Kementári eut fini et qu'Elenna fut entièrement lavée des souillures de la bataille et de la vie sauvageonne qu'elle avait menée durant plusieurs jours, elle sentit une caresse le long de sa joue. Surprise, la jeune Elfe ouvrit les yeux. Devant elle, les yeux de sa protectrice reflétaient l'amour, mais aussi une grande tristesse. Incapable de laisser la personne qu'elle appréciait désormais comme un membre de sa famille à une telle douleur d'âme, Elenna posa sa main sur la joue de cette dernière. Kementári lui offrit alors un mince sourire.

« -Tu lui ressembles beaucoup, dit-elle en caressant la main qu'Elenna avait posé sur sa joue.

La jeune femme regarda sa protectrice, ne comprenant pas ses paroles. A qui donc ressemblait-elle ? Ayant entendu ses pensées, la femme vêtue de vert continua.

-Tu ressembles tant à ton aïeule ! Tant par ton physique que par ta force de caractère. Rien n'aurait pu venir à bout de la mère de ta mère, petite Elfe. Elle était têtue, avait un grand sens de la justice, était plus courageuse que beaucoup, et débordait d'amour à donner. Elle serait fière de toi, Elenna. »

Elenna fut touchée par les paroles de Kementári. Ainsi, elle avait connu sa grand-mère. Elenna n'avait que peu entendu parler de son aïeule. Sa mère ne lui en avait que peu parler. Oh, elle avait su que cette dernière était d'une grande bonté et qu'elle était morte en protégeant sa fille, mais jamais elle n'en avait su plus. Elle comprenait à présent la raison de ce silence. Elle n'avait pu lui raconter l'histoire de la femme qui lui avait donnée la vie, sous peine de dévoiler ses origines à Elenna. Par ailleurs, elle était touchée des dernière paroles de son amie. Ainsi, sa grand-mère serait fière d'elle ? Cependant, une question lui restait à l'esprit. Comment Kementári avait-elle connu cette dernière ? Qu'avait-elle représentée pour elle ? Entendant les pensées qui agitaient la jeune Elfe, sa protectrice secoua la tête, signifiant par là que l'heure des réponses n'avait pas encore sonné.

Kementári aida Elenna à se relever et lui apporta une longue chemise de nuit pendant que cette dernière se séchait. Une fois qu'elle eut enfilé le vêtement, la jeune femme fit asseoir l'Elfe sur le lit et coiffa sa longue chevelure dorée en une longue tresse.

« -Qu'Irmo veille sur tes rêves, petite Elfe, murmura sa protectrice après lui avoir baisé le front. Nous nous reverrons, je t'en fais la promesse. »

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi elle lui avait faite cette promesse que Kementári s'en était allée. Elle avait simplement disparu tel un mirage. Elenna sentit alors quelque chose couler le long de sa joue et s'essuya celle-ci du plat de la main. Elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une larme. D'une seule et unique larme. La tristesse l'envahit. Elle venait à nouveau de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était chère sans une explication, même si elle savait qu'elles se reverraient. Elle comprenait à présent la promesse de sa protectrice. Elle s'allongea et songea une dernière fois au lendemain qui l'attendait avant de sombrer dans un sommeil elfique réparateur.

Un léger courant d'air vint lui frôler la peau nue de sa joue avec délicatesse lui apportant par là, l'odeur du pain, du lait chaud et du miel. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, elle vit que le Soleil était en train de se coucher, conférant au ciel une étrange couleur rouge. Elle finit par s'asseoir et remarqua alors un plateau posé sur sa table de chevet. Celui-ci était composé d'un bol de lait encore fumant, de tartines de pain chaud recouverts de miel et de diverses fruits. Elenna fit honneur au repas. Elle se régala. Après s'être nourrie de baies durant de nombreux jours, elle profitait enfin d'une meilleure pitance. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un toquer légèrement à sa porte. Ne sachant guère de qui il s'agissait, Elenna se leva de son lit et donna l'autorisation à la personne de franchir la pièce.

Ce fut une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années qui passa la porte. Elle portait dans ses bras plusieurs paquets.

« -Bonsoir, la salua poliment Elenna.

-Bonsoir ma Dame, répondit la jeune fille. Un banquet va être servi en l'honneur des combattants et on m'a envoyée vous aider à vous préparer... On m'a également donnée des vêtements pour vous, étant donné que ceux que vous portiez ne sont plus en bonne état...

La jeune femme sourit alors gentiment à l'adolescente. Elle ne semblait pas trop savoir se comporter et elle avait bégayé quelques fois sous l'appréhension qui la rongeait.

-Dis-moi, jeune fille, demanda l'Elfe avec un sourire, quel est ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Méliane, ma Dame.

-Oh, je t'en prie, pas de « ma Dame » avec moi. Appelle-moi simplement Elenna. »

Après que les présentations furent faites, l'adolescente aida la jeune Elfe à se vêtir de la robe. Celle-ci était longue, bleu pâle, et se laçait dans le dos. De part sa grossesse, elle ne porta pas de corset, et elle fut soulagée qu'on lui épargne cette peine. Elle enfila ensuite une paire de ballerines en cuir. Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, Méliane défit sa longue tresse et brossa ses cheveux avant de les laisser libres. Selon elle, la chevelure d'Elenna était bien plus belle sans ajouts d'artifices et les femmes tueraient pour avoir des cheveux comme les siens, ce qui avait fait rire la jeune Elfe qui retrouvait un peu son enfance.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, la jeune fille qui l'avait aidée à se préparer s'en alla. Restée encore dans sa chambre, Elenna soupira. La bataille de la nuit avait été rude, et même si elle avait eu le loisir de se reposer, elle se sentait encore fatiguée. En réalité, il s'agissait plus d'une fatigue psychique que physique. La vison de tous les morts qui avaient malencontreusement croisé son regard, les soldats qui avaient poussé leur dernier souffle devant elle, tous les enfants sacrifiés lors de la bataille, l'avaient anéantie pendant un instant. Et même si à présent la douleur de son cœur se faisait plus supportable, elle en souffrait encore. Elle secoua la tête. Elle était attendue en bas et le banquet allait commencer.

Alors qu'elle longeait le couloir où se trouvait la porte de sa chambre, cherchant à rejoindre la bonne salle, elle rencontra le prince de la Forêt Noire. A son approche, ce dernier se mit à sourire.

« -Je suis heureux de vous voir, mon amie. Je venais vous chercher, le banquet va commencer.

-Figurez-vous que je cherchais moi aussi à vous rejoindre, Legolas. Mais à vrai dire, je ne sais pas où cela a lieu exactement.

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du prince qui semblait avoir du mal à ne pas rire quand il prononça ces mots :

-Je m'en doutais. D'après votre petite sœur, vous avez un sens de l'orientation plutôt médiocre. Aussi, je venais car je m'en serai voulu si vous étiez venue à vous perdre dans la forteresse... Vous auriez pu vous rendre à la salle de bain des gardes pendant que ceux-ci se lavaient. Cela aurait été très inconvenant !

Elenna poussa alors une exclamation indignée. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à se moquer d'elle ?

-D'abord Aragorn, ensuite vous ! Mais pourquoi diable me persécutez-vous avec vos moqueries ? demanda-t-elle faussement contrariée avant qu'elle ne se mette à rire avec légèreté.

-Il est jouissif, Dame Elenna, de vous voir réagir à ces petites piques. Vous ne les prenez jamais mal et vous riez toujours de bon cœur.

-Peut-être parce qu'il y a toujours une part de vérité dans vos dires, Legolas. Et pourquoi pleurez alors que l'on peut rire et profitez de la vie à chaque instant ?

Elle souriait, joyeuse quand elle parlait. Puis, l'ombre d'un mauvais souvenir apparut et cette fois son sourire fut teinté de tristesse.

-Je n'ai pas toujours eu cette philosophie, mon ami. Quand ma famille a disparu, j'ai sombré. Mais je n'ai pas pu rester au fond longtemps. Il y avait ma petite sœur. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui se raccrocher. Il fallait que je sois là. Je l'ai adoptée et je l'ai élevée. Je venais à peine d'être légalement reconnue comme étant adulte. Encore une enfant aux yeux de certains. Mais je me devais de subvenir aux besoins d'Elerinna. Elle n'avait plus que moi. Aussi, j'ai décidé de vivre chaque jours en faisant fi de ma douleur. Et j'y suis parvenue. Puis j'ai compris que chaque jour devait être vécu comme le dernier. Depuis, je vis la joie et la tristesse comme si jamais demain ne devait se lever. Je profite de chaque journée que la vie m'offre. Soit-elle bonne ou mauvaise. »

A l'entente des paroles d'Elenna, le cœur de Legolas avait eu mal. Il savait que son amie avait vécu des choses difficiles, pourtant imaginer que la vie ait pu être si dure était au-dessus de tout ce qu'il avait pu penser. Au fur et à mesure que le temps était passé, il avait senti qu'un fort sentiment d'amitié pouvait naître entre eux. Oh, que personne ne se trompe, il s'agissait d'une amitié sincère, d'un sentiment qui naissait entre un frère et une sœur de cœur. Alors, il eut mal de savoir qu'une personne aussi bonne et courageuse qu'elle avait du souffrir ainsi. Mais il se sentit fière d'elle aussi. Car malgré tous les obstacles de sa vie, tout ce qui aurait du l'empêcher d'avancer, elle vivait et profitait des peines et des malheurs. Elle avait compris ce que beaucoup ne comprenaient pas. Lui même venait de le comprendre à cet instant. Vivre la vie comme le dernier jour du monde, aimer et chérir les proches, laisser le cœur guider les actions, telle devrait être la devise de l'existence.

Elenna vit plusieurs sentiments passer dans le regard de son ami. Si elle ne comprit pas celui de la fierté qui selon elle n'avait pas sa place, elle put y lire également la compassion et la douleur. Cela lui sembla étrange de voir Legolas souffrir de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de tout cela à qui que se soit, mais maintenant qu'elle avait franchi ce pas, elle se sentait délivrée. Libérée d'un poids et soulagée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse peut-être la comprendre. Mais elle se sentit gênée aussi. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de dévoiler ses faiblesses passées. Et alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, regardant ses pieds et qu'elle allait se mettre à marcher, elle sentit des doigts fins soulever avec une grande délicatesse son visage. Ne pouvant que suivre la direction donnée à ses yeux, elle plongea son regard dans celui argenté de son ami. Les yeux de Legolas luisaient d'une douce lueur rassurante. Il lui sembla alors que pour la première fois, depuis que la tragédie qu'elle avait évoquée précédemment, le Destin ait décidé de lui accorder un peu de répit. Le Prince de la Forêt Noire lui apparaissait semblable à un rocher auquel elle pouvait se raccrocher si elle se perdait sur le sinueux chemin de la Vie. Il était une personne de confiance, un ami, un frère, qui la guiderait si elle venait à tomber et à se faire mal. Alors qu'elle lui adressait un doux sourire, elle vit les lèvres de son ami remuer.

« -Elenna, dit-il pour la première sans utiliser le qualificatif « Dame ». Vous comptez à présent comme une amie de longue date dans mon cœur, même si notre rencontre fut brève et ne remonte guère à plus d'un mois. Mais le courage dont vous faites preuve chaque jours, votre force d'âme mais également vos faiblesses ont su vous rendre à mes yeux mais également à ceux de nombreuses autres personnes, aussi importante qu'une sœur de sang. Aussi, je vous fais la promesse, mon amie, que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que la vie ne soit plus celle que vous ayez vécue, mais plutôt un enchaînement de joie qui rendra à votre cœur l'innocence de votre âge. Car ce n'est pas parce que vous deviendrez bientôt mère, une lourde responsabilité j'en conviens qui s'annonce comme un long périple jonché de peine et de bonheur, que la vie ne doit plus vous sourire. Le rire doit habiter votre visage, le rendre naïf et insouciant, tel qu'il aurait dû être si les malheurs ne vous avaient pas frappée.

Touchée par les mots de son ami, Elenna resta saisie quelques instants. On ne lui avait encore jamais parlé en ces mots, mais à l'entente de ces derniers son cœur s'était allégé de manière subtile, mais néanmoins présente. Elle plaça alors une main sur son cœur avant de la tendre vers lui et de lui murmurer doucement en elfique afin que lui seul entende :

- _Merci de tout cœur mon ami._ _J'espère q_ _ue votre Destin s_ _era_ _aussi clément que celui que vous me souhaitez._

Attendant quelques secondes, elle finit par reprendre dans un ton beaucoup plus léger :

-Allons-y, Maître Elfe, car cela m'étonnerait qu'ils prennent le temps de nous attendre pour fêter la victoire ! »

Un peu déstabilisé par ce changement soudain de comportement de la jeune femme, Legolas resta stoïque quelques instants avant qu'un large sourire ne s'étire sur ses lèvres.

Ils arrivèrent finalement quelques minutes plus tard dans une grande pièce. Le Roi était monté sur une estrade et semblait être sur le point de faire un discours, même si aucune parole ne franchissait ses lèvres. Lorsque Elenna vit que ses yeux se posèrent sur eux, Théoden poussa un léger soupir satisfait et commença à parler. Ils avaient été attendus, finalement. Un sourire s'étira alors sur ses lèvres.

« -Peuple du Rohan, Amis Elfes et Ami Nain, commença-t-il en accordant un regard à Gimli, nous avons subi de lourdes pertes aujourd'hui, mais nous avons vaincu ! De part l'aide de chacun, de part le courage de chacun, le Peuple des Rohirrims n'est pas tombé entre les mains de Saroumane ! Le Rohan tiendra encore longtemps, mes amis !

Il fit une courte pause puis reprit :

-Aujourd'hui, en cette soirée où familles se retrouvent, remercions comme il se doit les personnes qui ont donné leur sang afin de protéger le Royaume ! Gloire aux morts victorieux !

-Gloire ! reprit en cœur le peuple rohirrim.

-Je tenais également, sous l'insistance de nombre de mes soldats, remercier une personne particulière, continua le roi. En effet, plus lourdes aurait été les pertes si une jeune personne n'avait pas risqué sa vie afin de sauver et de protéger les blessés qui pouvaient l'être. Cette personne a fait preuve d'un courage rare pour une personne telle qu'elle, aussi, remercions-la comme il se doit. Dame Elenna, recevez la gratitude éternelle du Peuple du Rohan ! Ses portes vous seront toujours ouvertes !

-Gloire ! scandèrent une dernière fois les Rohirrims.»

Le visage de la jeune femme se colora rapidement de rouge, gênée qu'un roi puisse lui présenter des remerciements devant son peuple. Théoden lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et but ensuite une gorgée de sa coupe. La soirée commença. Legolas lui apprit alors qu'une autre soirée en l'honneur des morts, de plus grande envergure, aurait lieu après qu'ils aient rendu une visite au traître de magicien.

Elenna déambula parmi les tables, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'occuper. Elle regarda avec amusement les Hommes tenter de défier les Elfes à un concours de boisson, mais ceux-ci perdaient inévitablement. Il était vraiment difficile de rendre un Elfe ivre, et les seules possibilités étaient soit de lui faire boire une vingtaine de bouteilles d'alcool fort, soit de lui faire boire du vin elfique. Et alors qu'elle s'amusait de voir un groupe d'Hommes complètement désinhibés sous l'effet de l'alcool tenter de chanter en harmonie une chanson paillarde, elle fut rejointe par le Roi.

« -Tout le Peuple Rohirrim vous doit beaucoup, Dame Elenna. Sans vous, le nombre de morts aurait été bien plus conséquent.

Surprise que le roi vienne lui adresser la parole pour la remercier encore une fois de ses actes, la jeune femme resta saisie quelques secondes avant de répliquer.

-Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, Roi Théoden. Je n'ai fait que cacher les blessés et en plus j'ai été aidée par Haldir. C'est plutôt lui, que vous devriez remercier.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du souverain. Il sembla alors à Elenna que cela le rajeunissait considérablement et qu'il devrait le faire plus souvent.

-Je suis allé voir Haldir, Dame Elfe, et il m'a lui-même confié qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'il a fait si vous n'aviez pas été là. Il vous a suivie. C'est vous dans l'histoire qui avez su faire preuve d'une grande vaillance afin de protéger les miens.

Les joues d'Elenna se teintèrent d'une légère couleur rosée. Le roi qui l'observait le remarqua et se mit à rire avec légèreté, sans moquerie aucune toutefois.

-Sachez, Dame Elenna, que le Rohan vous accueillera toujours à bras ouverts dès à présent. Vous et votre enfant, reprit-il en avisant son ventre qui commençait à s'arrondir.

-Merci, répondit-elle alors, en mettant sa main sur le cœur. »

Le roi inclina la tête avec respect et partit rejoindre d'autres invités.

De nombreux soldats firent également comme leur souverain, et allèrent remercier par eux-même la jeune Elfe. Elenna reconnut parmi eux un grand nombre de ceux qu'elle avait caché. Elle reçut également la visite de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui venaient lui présenter les remerciements de soldats qui n'avaient pu quitter leur lit. Elle rencontra également le père d'un des jeunes enfants tombés lors de la bataille. Ce dernier avait appris par un soldat que la jeune femme avait fermé les yeux de son fils et avait prié pour son âme. Les larmes aux yeux, il vint la remercier. Elenna continua ainsi, à déambuler sans destination précise, se mêlant de tant à autres aux réjouissances. Elle but avec plaisir plusieurs verre de jus de fruits et ria avec des adolescents qui avaient un peu abusé de l'alcool et qui lui racontaient leurs pires bêtises, la sommant de n'en parler à personne. Elle n'eut pas à le faire d'ailleurs, car quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils racontaient comment ils avaient réussi à changer les vêtements de leur père respectif en robe, ces derniers arrivèrent par derrière et écoutèrent avec attention les frasques de leurs enfants. Quelques minutes plus tard, on pouvait observer trois adolescents tirés par les oreilles par des parents pas contents mais qui semblaient avoir beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire. Elenna fit alors un sourire désolé envers les trois garçons et soupira. Elle espérait que son enfant ne serait pas un garçon ! Rien qu'imaginer la vie impossible que celui-ci lui rendrait suffisait à la refroidir. Une fille, par pitié pour sa survie, une fille calme qui obéisse et ne fasse pas de bêtises ! Elle secoua la tête en souriant. Vu l'ascendance, avoir un enfant calme semblait presque mission impossible. Les parents d'Elenna, bien qu'ils furent sages quand leurs enfants naquirent, leur avaient raconté leurs bêtises d'enfance, et quand elle les avait entendu, jamais plus Elenna ne les avaient vu de la même façon ! Et alors qu'elle était perdue face à de bons souvenirs qui remontaient sa mémoire, son regard fut soudain attiré par un homme et une femme qui ne semblaient pas en très bon accord. L'homme, totalement ivre, passait la main sur les fesses de la jeune serveuse, qui s'éloigna précipitamment. Rendu hardi par l'alcool, ce dernier retenta sa chance en embrassa la jeune fille sans son consentement. Une colère sourde monta alors en Elenna. Elle s'approcha et alors qu'elle allait mettre sa main dans la figure de l'homme, Haldir arriva avant elle et se plaça entre la jeune servante et l'homme éméché. Ce dernier leva les mains en signe de reddition mais tenta tout de même une nouvelle approche. La jeune femme observa alors l'Elfe qui semblait furieux, bien que son visage n'exprima alors aucune émotion. Elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et vit Haldir mettre sa main sur la paume de son épée et menacer l'opportun de lui apprendre les bonnes manières s'il ne s'en allait pas de suite. Ce dernier, bien que ivre, comprit qu'il n'était pas dans son intérêt de rester, et partit sans demander son reste.

Lorsque le Garde de la Lorien se retourna, il vit la jeune femme qui rassurait la servante qui, si on se conférait aux légers tremblements de ses lèvres et à ses yeux écarquillés, devait être sous le choc. Haldir les regarda quelques minutes, et lorsqu'il vit que la jeune femme qu'il avait protégée de l'homme aux envies malsaines s'était calmée, il s'approcha d'elles.

Remarquant que le chevalier elfique et servant se rapprochait d'elles, Elenna laissa un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'une grande amitié finirait par naître entre eux, une amitié aussi solide que du roc, la même qui la liait à Legolas ou à sa sœur. S'apercevant que Haldir lui rendait son sourire, elle sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie. Ravie de retrouver son ami, elle oublia sa colère contre l'homme ivre, et décida qu'elle passerait une bonne fin de soirée, finalement. Ils laissèrent la servante en la confiant à son frère plus âgé qui par chance n'avait pas encore bu une goutte d'alcool de la soirée et qui se trouvait non loin de là. Lorsque Haldir lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, il fallut que deux Elfes interviennent et le ceinturent pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable et d'aller attenter à la vie du malotru qui s'en était pris à sa sœur. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, même s'il jura de faire payer l'affront fait à sa sœur plus tard, Haldir entraîna Elenna vers Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Mithrandir.

Sincèrement heureuse de retrouver ceux qui avaient partagé son quotidien durant une journée et qui s'étaient occupés de sa sœur après qu'elle se soit faite capturée par Saroumane, elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle vit les membres de cette étrange communauté s'arrêta de parler en la voyant arriver.

« -Mon amie ! s'exclama Aragorn lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Ses yeux rieurs la contemplèrent et le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres semblait lui dire « Vous êtes enfin propre, mon amie ! Il faut croire que le bain que vous avez pris vous a fait le plus grand bien ! ». Afin de se moquer à son tour de ce rôdeur arrogant, elle lui tira la langue d'une manière qu'elle espérait discrète, mais ce fut peine perdue, car tout le monde l'aperçut. Un rire tonitruant suivi de nombreux autres résonna alors. Gimli qui s'était esclaffé le premier prit enfin la parole.

-Ah, Dame Elfe ! s'exclama-t-il. Je dois avouer si la plupart des Elfes sont bornés, froids, impassibles et d'un ennui mortel, continua-t-il alors que tous les êtres elfiques qui l'avaient entendu lui lancèrent un regard noir, ce n'est pas, mais alors pas du tout votre cas !

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Tout le monde était au courant de l'inimité entre Elfes et Nains, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amie avec Gimli. Un comble, aurait dit certains !

-Ah, vous me voyez ravie, mon ami ! ria-t-elle. Mais il faut avouer que j'agis ainsi parce que je suis entourée d'amis. Je ne suis pas sûre de la refaire face au Roi Théoden par exemple...

Ceux qui l'entendirent se mirent à rire doucement. Cependant, en les regardant de plus près, Elenna s'aperçut qu'il manquait des membres de la Communauté.

-Vous étiez neuf lorsque nous nous croisâmes la première fois mais vous n'êtes plus que quatre. Où sont donc les Hobbits et Boromir ?

Un éclair de tristesse passa furtivement dans les yeux de chacun. Ils se cherchèrent du regard, cherchant une approbation muette. Ce fut finalement Aragorn qui prit la parole.  
-Mon amie, commença-t-il.

Elenna sentit son cœur se tordre sous l'appréhension. La tristesse visible sur leur visage ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et elle était sûre que quelque chose de dramatique s'était produit après sa capture.

-Boromir a quitté cette Terre peu après notre départ de la Lothlorien. Il fut abattu de trois flèches. Sam et Frodon ont décidé de continuer leur lourde tache seuls, quand à Merry et Pippin, après avoir été enlevés par des Uruk-Hais, ils sont maintenant dans une relative sécurité parmi les arbres de Fangorn.

Elenna soupira. Le destin de ses compagnons n'avait pas été des plus joyeux. De même, une chose l'intriguait. Quel était donc la lourde tache de Sam et Frodon ? Semblant comprendre les interrogations intérieures de la jeune femme, Aragorn secoua de manière presque imperceptible la tête, lui signifiant qu'il ne valait mieux pas aborder ce sujet en ces lieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, inquiète après avoir entendu le drame qui avait touché la Communauté, Elenna songea à sa petite sœur. Allait-elle bien, au moins ?

-Et Elerinna ? Comment se porte-t-elle ? Elle va bien, j'espère ?

Un sourire se dessina alors à nouveau sur les lèvres de ses amis.

-Ah, soupira Gimli. Votre sœur vous ressemble beaucoup ! Elle n'a pas cessé de nous faire tourner en bourrique !

La jeune Elfe se mit alors à rire. Elle reconnaissait bien cette dernière ! Gimli reprit cependant la parole.

-Mais votre disparition l'a beaucoup affectée, vous savez ? Quand elle ne faisait pas l'imbécile, elle pleurait. Il a finalement fallu toute la persuasion de la Dame de la Lorien pour qu'elle se calme et qu'elle redevienne sinon comme avant, une jeune fille joyeuse. Cependant, je me doute que les Galadhrims doivent se mordre les doigts depuis qu'ils l'ont adoptée au sein de leur cité. Du temps que nous avons passé là-bas, elle a bien martyrisé quelques Elfes malheureux, n'est pas Haldir ?

Un grand éclat de rire lui répondit. Il était vrai que les fois où il avait gardé la jeune enfant, elle lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais il devait avouer que cela avait été rafraîchissant.

-Enfin, Haldir n'est pas le seul pauvre malheureux. Elle a également pris à cœur d'embêter le Seigneur Celeborn de la Lorien. »

Elenna sentit un rand sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Elle était habituée aux frasques d'Elerinna, aussi en entendre parler lui faisait le plus grand bien. Mais elle se sentit bientôt lasse. Cela faisait déjà six heures que la fête avait commencé, et elle commençait à fatiguer de toujours rester debout, fait certainement exacerbé par sa grossesse. De même, la bataille était encore récente, et elle sentait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre totalement. Elle prit alors congé de ses amis et s'en alla dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas encore eu de conversation sérieuse avec Haldir, mais elle se promit de la faire le lendemain.

Après s'être déshabillée et s'être sommairement lavée, Elenna se glissa sous les draps de son lit. Elle s'endormit rapidement d'un sommeil elfique, bien qu'un nouveau rêve vint la troubler.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Coucou everybody !**

 **Voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

 ** _waitingfora :_ Je peux comprendre que le chapitre précédent ne fut pas ton préféré. Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'action, et à vrai dire, c'était surtout une accalmie servant à faire entendre les sentiments des personnages. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bis.**

 ** _milyi_ : Coucou Emilie ! Voilà, pas de chapitre le lendemain, mais le surlendemain ! Il me fallait le temps de l'écrire ! C'était certain qu'il y aurait une accalmie. N'oublions pas que Elenna est enceinte et qu'il me faut la ménager ! Enfin, je suis heureuse que ça t'ai plu. Et tu vas avoir des nouvelles de Legolas et Haldir, dans ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bisous tout doux à toi aussi.**

 ** _yourfirstfan_ : Coucou ma chère et tendre best friend ! Tes mots sont un baume pour mon cœur. Je suis ravie que nous puissions rester en contact au moyen de cette fanfiction. Tu es toi aussi une sœur de cœur, tu es celle qui me comprend et on ressemble beaucoup, dans un sens. Tu me manques, et je suis pressée de te revoir à la rentrée. Je ne t'oublie pas et je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Quant à ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir. Mais désolée, pas de romance avec Legolas. Il l'a dit lui-même « sœur de coeur », pas plus ! Mais je suis sûre qu'elle finira heureuse Elenna. Désolée, peux pas t'en dire plus ! Je t'embrasse, et continue tes commentaires comme celui-là, je sais du coup ce que tu en penses précisément puisqu'on ne peut plus se parler face à face. Bis !**

CHAPITRE 15 : CONNAISSANCES PASSEES

Une femme courrait à en perdre haleine. Elle tenait fermement la main d'une petite fille. Elenna les détailla. C'étaient deux Elfes, comme le montraient leurs oreilles pointues. Elles étaient toutes les deux blondes et leurs yeux possédaient la même couleur du ciel un jour d'été sans nuages. Leur ressemblance ne pouvait laisser présager qu'une seule et unique chose : devant elle, courraient une mère et sa fille. L'enfant rappelait étrangement quelqu'un à la jeune Elfe, mais elle n'aurait su dire qui. En regardant la mère, le cœur d'Elenna bondit violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle lui était si semblable ! La même lueur de défi et de courage brillait dans leurs yeux de saphir, leurs visages étaient identiques, semblables en tous points. Alors, se souvenant des paroles de Kementári, la jeune femme comprit. Il s'agissait de sa grand-mère. De même, elle put enfin mettre un nom sur le visage de l'enfant : Earwen, sa mère. Elles passèrent devant elle mais n'eurent aucune réaction. Quand elle les toucha, sa main passa au travers. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas, elle décida de les suivre. Non sans raison recevait-on la mémoire de choses passées.

Des cris stridents retentirent soudain. De longs grognements résonnaient derrière son aïeule et sa mère. Elles se mirent à courir plus vite encore. Elles se définissaient à ce moment-là par le mot « célérité ». Elles étaient essoufflées, mais elles continuaient leur course, sachant que le moindre arrêt signifierait leur mort. Mais leurs ennemis se rapprochaient encore et toujours, et bientôt ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Sa grand-mère, qui portait une épée à la ceinture, sortit son arme et tout en lâchant la main d'Earwen, lui cria :

« -Cours ma fille ! Pars ! Sauve ta vie Earwen, et ne te retourne pas !

Elenna regarda sa mère courir seule, mais elle ne la suivit pas du regard. Non, la seule chose qu'elle regardait était sa grand-mère qui s'était retournée et qui se battait en sachant le combat perdu d'avance, ayant pour seul but de donner le temps à sa fille de s'enfuir. Sa grand-mère para de nombreux coups. Elle était une épéiste hors paire. Des quinze Orcs qui l'avaient attaquée, six furent tués par sa lame. Mais elle était épuisée, et bientôt ses gestes furent plus lents, moins précis. Un de ses adversaires réussit à lui entailler méchamment son bras. Sous la douleur, elle cessa de bouger quelques millièmes de seconde. Mais cela suffit pour qu'un autre l'atteigne au flanc. Mais la rage qui l'habitait la força à se reprendre. D'un large mouvement du poignet et donc de sa lame, elle égorgea deux Orcs supplémentaires. Mais, malgré toute la hargne qu'elle possédait, malgré la haine qui l'habitait ainsi que l'espoir d'un futur pour sa fille, Elenna vit un Orc la transpercer de son épée noire. Elle vit comme au ralenti sa grand-mère tomber au sol, tandis que sa mère qui n'avait pas écouté les ordres de sa propre mère et qui se trouvait non loin, criait. La blessée allait être achevée par le plus grand des Orcs quand une sourde explosion retentit. Elle vit alors, habillée d'une longue robe verte, d'une cape de la même couleur et de son épée incrustée d'émeraude, Kementári se jeter avec rage sur les monstres. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute pour ôter la vie à ses adversaires.

De son côté, Earwen accourut aux côtés de sa mère. Des sillons de larmes se traçaient sur ses joues rebondies d'enfant.

-Ne pleure pas, ma petite fille, murmura sa grand-mère en caressant la joue de sa fille. La mort n'est qu'un voyage comme un autre. Un jour, Earwen, nous nous retrouverons sur les Terres Immortelles. Alors, sèche ces larmes et souris-moi, que je garde un souvenir heureux pour mon dernier voyage.

Elenna vit alors sa mère esquissait un sourire tremblant alors qu'elle pleurait. Kementári arriva alors aux côtés de sa grand-mère. Tandis qu'elle plaçait ses mains au dessus de sa blessure, son aïeule la retint.

-Non, murmura-t-elle. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Les cavernes de Mandos m'appellent. Mais tu sais que nous nous reverrons bientôt.

-Aredhel, murmura faiblement son amie. Je...

Kementári n'eut pas cependant le temps de continuer sa phrase. Le teint blême, son aïeule fixa de ses yeux perçants la jeune femme.

-Prends soin de ma fille, promets-le moi.  
Pressant la main de sa grand-mère, elle vit cette dernière lui répondre :

-Je te le promets, petite Elfe.

-Et mes descendants aussi... Je ne serai pas là pour les protéger. Fais-le, je t'en prie !

-Je veillerai sur eux, murmura-t-elle comme promesse. »

Elenna vit Aredhel sourire une dernière fois avant de s'éteindre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le décor avait changé. C'était son ancien monde. Une route sinueuse serpentait la montagne. Les virages étaient serrés, la voie dangereuse. Il faisait nuit et seules les étoiles et la Lune éclairaient le paysage. Elenna vit une voiture bleue passer. Ses phares étaient allumés. La jeune Elfe reconnut immédiatement le véhicule de ses parents. Une sourde appréhension résonna au fond d'elle-même. Elle sentait dans chaque fibre de son être, que cette nuit était celle de leur disparition. Elle sut qu'elle comprendrait peut-être ceux qui s'était passé. Elle sentit des larmes silencieuses couler le long de ses joues. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée, aussi. Conduisant la voiture, remettant en place ses long cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles et ses yeux charbonneux fixant la route, son père riait à une idiotie de sa fille plus âgée. Celle-ci était assise à l'arrière, et racontait avec force une anecdote des plus stupides. Assise à côté de son mari, toujours aussi belle, sa mère, plus posée que le reste de la famille, se contentait d'un large sourire. C'était un beau tableau, mais Elenna ne put l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Elle sentait ses entrailles se tordre. Leur dernière nuit. Elle pleurait, incapable de s'arrêter. La jeune Elfe aperçut au loin un véhicule blanc qui roulait vite, trop vite, faisant des zigzagues inquiétants. Sa famille ne le vit pas, mais Elenna si. La voiture se rapprochait de plus en plus, cachée par les montagnes, l'automobiliste totalement inconscient des risques à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré. Lorsque le conducteur ivre arriva au niveau de sa famille, la jeune femme ne put supporter d'en voir plus. Elle ferma les yeux, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas cependant d'entendre. Il y eut le bruit caractéristique des crissements des pneus lors d'un freinage brusque. Elle entendit les deux véhicules dérapaient et un grand choc retentit. Elenna ouvrit les yeux. Au fond du ravin, la voiture blanche brûlait déjà. Quand au véhicule de ses parents, il se tenait en suspension et menaçait de tomber d'une minute à l'autre. La jeune femme vit sa famille tenter de sortir. Mais ils n'en eurent pas le temps. La voiture bascula. Ses cris retentirent en même temps que les leurs. Elle courut au bord du ravin, regardant sans rien pouvoir faire la voiture chuter.

Elle se réveilla au moment où la voiture allait toucher le sol. Sa respiration était haletante, son front couvert de sueur et des larmes dévalaient ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Elle entendit quelqu'un ouvrir avec brusquerie la porte de sa chambre, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle était bien trop sous le choc pour reprendre pieds avec la réalité. Elle sentit qu'on la détaillait. Quelques secondes plus tard, des bras protecteurs l'entourèrent. Elle ne chercha pas à se défaire de cette étreinte. A vrai dire, elle s'y abandonna, laissa sa peine se déverser, profitant du fait qu'un ami la soutenait, en cet instant. Lorsqu'elle se calma, elle regarda la personne qui la soutenait. C'était un Elfe aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux marrons foncés.

« -Que sait-il passé, demanda l'Elfe. Qu'avez-vous vu pour être dans un tel état, Dame Elenna ?

-La mort Haldir, j'ai rêvé de la mort de ma famille..., murmura-t-elle, des sanglots coincés dans la gorge.

Elle sentit les bras qui l'encerclaient la serrer avec plus de force. Elle laissa quelques larmes supplémentaires rouler le long de ses joues avant de se reprendre.

-Le soleil va se lever, mon ami. Je ne pense pas réussir à me rendormir pour me lever à nouveau dans une heure. »

Le Garde de la Lorien acquiesça avant de sortir pour qu'elle puisse se vêtir convenablement. On lui avait rapidement appris, la veille, alors qu'elle passait entre deux tables, que la Communauté ainsi que le Roi du Rohan et quelques uns de ses soldats partiraient pour rejoindre l'Isengard. Mithrandir l'avait conviée à se joindre au voyage, lui expliquant qu'une fois la visite faite, elle partirait avec Haldir et Legolas au cœur de la Forêt de Fangorn pour chercher Thalion. Elle avait accepté sans une hésitation. C'était une bonne idée de la part du nouveau Magicien Blanc. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas questionné au sujet de son changement de couleur. De toute façon, elle aurait le temps de le faire. N'était-il pas un Istar immortel, envoyé par les Valar afin de veiller sur la Terre du Milieu ? Elle secoua la tête et commença à passer ses vêtements. Elle enfila un collant qui ressemblait fort à un leggins sauf au niveau des pieds, de couleur grise. Elle mit ensuite une tunique blanche brodée de feuilles dorées à manches longues, plaça une ceinture autour de sa taille et soupira lorsqu'elle remarqua un fourreau. Elle le mit tout de même à la ceinture, pensant chercher une épée plus tard, celle de Liliane se trouvant très certainement encore sur le champ de bataille. Elle enfila ensuite des bottes en cuir très confortables, prit sa besace et passa une cape grise autour de ses épaules. Enfin grise, était un mot bien réducteur. Elle changeait en réalité de couleur selon l'endroit où elle se trouvait, rendant la personne qui la portait difficilement détectable. Elle termina en se brossant rapidement les cheveux, et sortit.

Haldir l'attendait, et sourit lorsqu'il la vit.

« -Vous ressemblez à une véritable Elfe de la Lothlorien, habillée ainsi. Cela vous va très bien.

En guise de remerciement, Elenna lui adressa un sourire que son nouvel ami lui rendit.

-Venez, continua ce dernier. Le petit déjeuner est servi dans la salle à manger.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, la jeune Elfe vit que le roi Théoden, Gandalf, Aragorn et Legolas étaient déjà préparés. A leur vue, chacun leur adressa un sourire, même le souverain du Rohan. Elenna s'assit entre Legolas et Haldir. Elle observait discrètement les protagonistes discuter de la meilleure route à prendre, quand Aragorn dévia le sujet.

-Ne deviez-vous pas, Dame Elenna, nous faire part de vos péripéties qui vous ont conduite jusqu'à nous ?

-Si, mon ami, répondit la jeune Elfe en souriant. Mais Gimli devait les entendre aussi !

-Ah ! tonna la voix de ce dernier. Je suis heureux de voir qu'une personne ne m'a pas oublié ici ! Merci, chère amie Elfe !

-De rien Gimli, répondit-elle.  
Elle l'observa alors. S'il semblait prêt à partir, la jeune Elfe se mit à rire en regardant la bêtise qu'avait faite le Nain. Ce dernier eut d'abord une moue de totale incompréhension avant de se renfrogner quand il s'aperçut que c'était de lui qu'elle riait. Sa bonne humeur ne s'envola guère longtemps, cependant. Remarquant qu'elle ne riait pas méchamment, il laissa un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres, contaminé par la bonne humeur de son amie.

-Mais qu'y-a-il, Dame Elenna, pour que vous riez de moi ainsi ?

-Vous ne devez pas être du matin ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire lorsqu'elle fut calmée. Vous avez mis votre armure à l'envers !

Les autres s'apercevant enfin de la raison de l'hilarité de la jeune femme se mirent à rire aussi. Regardant sa protection, le Nain ne que s'apercevoir qu'elle avait dit vrai. Il avait mis le derrière sur son ventre et ce qui devait protéger son thorax lui protéger le dos. Après quelques jurons en Kuzdhul, il sortit et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, protégé convenablement cette fois.

-Me voilà, me voilà, fit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'Aragorn. Alors, contez-nous maintenant vos aventures mon amie.

Alors, tout en partageant le petit déjeuner avec les autres, elle se mit à parler. Lorsqu'elle aborda sa capture avec Saroumane, ils poussèrent des exclamations scandalisées. On ne traitait pas une femme enceinte de cette manière ! Ils n'en revinrent pas lorsqu'elle parla des Ents. Ils passèrent finalement par toutes les gammes d'émotions, et quand elle eut fini de raconter son histoire, un silence de plomb avait envahi la salle. De nombreuses autres personnes autre que ses amis la regardèrent aussi, étant rentrés dans la salle à manger quand Elenna parlait. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte de leur présence.

-Et bien, dit Mithrandir, je savais par avance que vous aviez une histoires des plus formidables, mais je dois avouer que la votre dépasse l'entendement. Vous avez fait preuve de courage, d'endurance et de persévérance. Vous pouvez être fière de vous. Peu seraient capables de vos prouesses.

La jeune Elfe remercia alors maladroitement l'Istar.

Une demie-heure plus tard, quand tout le monde fut prêt, Elenna descendit avec les autres. Le Roi était monté sur son cheval, de même que ses soldats et Aragorn. Gandalf monta sur Grispoils tandis que Legolas et Gimli s'installaient sur le même cheval, le Nain derrière l'Elfe, naturellement.

Haldir s'installa sur un équidé elfique. A ce moment-là, la jeune femme se demanda où elle monterait. Théoden appela alors quelqu'un. Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme bourru apportait une magnifique jument à la robe isabelle. Elenna s'en approcha doucement et caressa son chanfrein. Le roi prit alors la parole.

-Cette jument est une excellente monture. Le Rohan vous l'offre en signe de remerciement pour vos actions qui ont sauvé beaucoup des nôtres. Nommez-la comme il vous plaira.

La jeune Elfe remercia alors chaleureusement le souverain pour son présent. C'était un présent royal. Elle avait appris que les Rohirrims gardaient jalousement leurs montures, celle-ci étant d'excellentes bêtes. Regardant sa jument, le nom lui vint naturellement au bout des lèvres :

-Calan. Tu seras la lumière du jour qui éclairera mon chemin. Oui, Calan te va bien.

Comme pour répondre à sa nouvelle maîtresse, la jument secoua la tête d'avant en arrière et tapant ses membres au sol. Remarquant que la jument n'était pas sellée, elle soupira de soulagement. Elle avait pris l'habitude de monter à cru, et cela lui semblait naturelle. Par ailleurs, elle n'était jamais montée avec une selle, son père n'en mettant jamais sur les cheveux quand il lui apprenait l'équitation. Elle s'aperçut que Haldir et Legolas n'avait pas non plus de selle, et elle songea que ça devait être une tradition elfique que ses parents lui avaient transmise. Elle grimpa alors sur sa nouvelle amie. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, une jeune femme essoufflée arriva à leur hauteur. Elle regarda les cavaliers, et lorsqu'elle aperçut Elenna, elle parut soulagée.

-Liliane ! s'exclama la jeune Elfe. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Tu as oublié quelque chose d'important, mon amie, dit cette dernière en lui tendant son épée. Elle était sur le champ de bataille. Altair et moi souhaitons te l'offrir pour te remercier d'avoir sauver Thalion et d'avoir fait preuve de tant de courage.

La jeune femme sentit des larmes au bord de ses yeux. Elle les refoula tant bien que mal.

-Merci, mon amie. Je chérirai toujours ce présent...

-J'espère bien, reprit avec bonne humeur Liliane, bien qu'une ombre obscurcit ses prunelles. Nous sommes mortels et tu es immortelle. Il te faut quelque chose pour te rappeler de nous.

-Jamais je ne pourrai vous oublier, mes amis, murmura Elenna en étreignant la sœur de Thalion. »

Après avoir mis l'épée dans son fourreau, Elenna adressa un dernier signe de tête en direction de son amie. Le groupe se mit alors en route en direction de l'Isengard.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la nuit tombée quand la Lune fut haute dans le ciel, sous l'insistance du roi. Les soldats ne montèrent pas de tentes. Ils étaient neuf et Théoden ne souhaitait pas qu'une tente soit spécialement montée pour lui. Ce fut à Aragorn et Legolas de chercher le bois pour faire le feu. Le conseiller du roi lui, s'occupa de l'allumer. Assise en tailleur entre Aragorn et Legolas, Elenna écoutait avec attention Gimli :

« -Voyez vous, disait-il, on ne voit que très peu de femmes nains. Cela n'a pas toujours été le cas, d'ailleurs mais nous sommes à présent dans cette situation. On s'est souvent posé la question du pourquoi et du comment, mais nous n'avons jamais eu de réponses satisfaisantes, enfin cela est une autre histoire. Je disais donc qu'on ne croise que très peu de naines et en vérité, elles sont si proches de l'apparence des nains, qu'une légende s'est créée et affirme que nous sortons directement du sol ! Ce qui est ridicule, bien entendu !

La curiosité de la jeune femme la piqua, et elle posa une question qui la taraudait face aux paroles de son ami :

-Que voulez-vous dire par « si proches de l'apparence des nains », mon cher Gimli ? J'avoue ne pas réussir à me l'imaginer...

-Et bien, Dame Elenna, répondit celui-ci alors qu'Aragorn riait, les femmes nains possèdent la barbe !

-La barbe ?! s'exclama la jeune Elfe.

-Oui, la barbe, continua-t-il. Mais c'est très joli. Les barbes des femmes sont douces et agréables au toucher. Elles embellissent une femme comme jamais vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Généralement les barbes des femmes sont faites de fines tresses alors que celles des hommes sont plus grosses, c'est un question de virilité, vous comprenez ? Bien que certains comme le Roi les préfère fines, ce qui rend leur port de tête plus altier. Certains encore ne la tressent pas, mais ils doivent la coiffer tous les jours dans ce cas. Et il y a aussi...

S'ensuivit une longue tirade sur toutes les modes naines et les différentes façons de coiffer une barbe, mais Elenna décrocha. Elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de suivre, par égard pour son ami, mais ce genre de discussion n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

La fatigue la rattrapa vite, et face au monologue de Gimli, qui même si jamais elle ne lui avouerait l'ennuyer au plus haut point, elle se sentit glisser dans le sommeil. Legolas, qui était à côté d'elle, le vit. Tandis qu'elle sombrait, elle sentit quelque chose de dur et de moue à la fois et surtout quelque chose de chaud au niveau de sa tête. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle se reposait sur le torse de Legolas.

-Merci, mon ami, murmura-t-elle faiblement alors qu'elle s'endormait.

-Bonne nuit, _mellon nîn_ , répondit le prince de la Forêt Noire. »

Ce fut les dernières paroles qu'elle entendit avant que le noir ne l'envahisse.

Elenna se réveilla le lendemain alors que le Soleil commençait à se lever. Le ciel était teinté d'une magnifique lueur orangée et l'esprit de la jeune Elfe vagabonda quelques instants dans les souvenirs de tous ces matins où elle l'avait observé se lever. L'aube de chaque matinée était si semblable et si différente à la fois ! Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'en s'asseyant, elle s'aperçut que quelqu'un avait déposé sa cape sur elle afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Observant les personnes du groupe, elle vit que seul Haldir ne portait pas ce vêtement. Se relevant lentement, afin de faire taire les vertiges qui la saisissaient de temps à autre, elle s'approcha du Garde de la Lorien.

« -Merci, Haldir, pour cette attention, le remercia-t-elle en lui rendant sa cape.

-De rien, Dame Elenna. Je me dois de veiller sur vous. Et puis, on doit pendre soin de vous, vous êtes enceinte...

-Comme si je pouvais l'oublier ! le railla-t-elle gentiment avant de soupirer. Haldir, nous devons parler.

Au ton sérieux de sa voix, ce dernier se retourna. Son visage était grave, et il comprit immédiatement le sujet de la conversation.

-Vous savez des choses, des choses que j'ignore.

L'Elfe secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux vous en parler, Dame Elenna. Rares sont ceux qui sont au courant. Aujourd'hui, en Terre du Milieu, nous ne sommes que deux à qui le secret a été confié. Et j'ai fait personnellement le serment de ne rien révéler.

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se tordre. Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle s'était battue pour arriver jusque là, elle s'était battue pour le trouver et pour pouvoir enfin comprendre. Il ne pouvait la laisser ainsi !

-Je vous en prie, Hadir ! J'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de comprendre ! s'exclama-t-elle suppliante, en lui agrippant le bras.

L'Elfe de la Lorien dégagea son bras de la main de la femme enceinte et s'exclama :

-J'ai fait le serment, Dame Elenna ! Je ne puis le trahir !

Elenna sentit ses entrailles la brûler en comprenant qu'il ne lui parlerait pas. Et alors qu'elle murmurait, plus pour elle-même que pour son interlocuteur, une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue.

-L'ignorance est un poison bien puissant. Il détruit l'espoir et nous empêche d'avancer. Il fait mal aux malheureux, les rend amères. L'ignorance ronge les cœurs troublés.

Alors que ces mots franchissaient avec douceur et délicatesse ses lèvres, elle vit Haldir qui se dirigeait vers sa monture se stopper. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, soupira plusieurs fois et sembla réfléchir intensément.

-Votre sœur est arrivée il y a plusieurs millénaires, dit-il. Elle était seule et orpheline. Elle a été adoptée et rares sont ceux qui connaissent ses véritables origines. Je ne peux vous en dire plus, mon amie, à part qu'elle est heureuse et que sa vie a beau avoir été jonchée d'obstacles, elle les a toujours surmontés. Vous vous reverrez, je le sais.

Sitôt après avoir lâché ces quelques phrases, qui avaient rassuré Elenna au-delà de l'imaginable, Haldir rejoignit son cheval et le brossa. La jeune Elfe l'observait depuis quelques minutes, quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule et la faire sursauter.

-Legolas ! sécria-t-elle. Vous voulez ma mort ? Mon cœur a bien failli s'arrêter !

Le prince de la Forêt Noire se mit à rire avec légèreté.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention, dit-il. En fait, je venais vous apporter ceci, continua-t-il en lui montrant un _l_ _e_ _mbas_. »

La jeune femme le remercia et en prit deux bouchées avant d'enrouler le reste dans un bout de tissus propre et de le mettre dans sa besace. Elle rejoignit ensuite Calan, et s'en occupa avec grand soin. Le Roi, qui s'aperçut que la monture qu'il lui avait offerte était bien traitée, laissa un sourire fleurir ses lèvres. Il avait fait le bon choix en la lui offrant. Elle avait méritée ce présent. Une demie-heure plus tard, le groupe s'en allait en direction de l'Isengard, il ne leur restait plus qu'une demie-journée de cheval.

* * *

 ** _Please, a little review ?_**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Ne vous habituez pas trop à une publication si rapide, là c'est juste que j'ai du temps libre !**

 **Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews mais également ceux qui me lisent.**

 **PS : N'hésitez pas à presser la touche review, comme a dit milyi dans sa fanfiction, c'est notre seul salaire !**

 **PS : jetez un coup d'oeil à _L'Union_ de milyi, c'est une histoire géniale.**

 **Bis !**

 ** _waitingfora_ : Coucou ! Ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu ! En voilà un nouveau. Bis !**

 ** _milyi_ : Ah, ta review m'a fait grand plaisir ! Et oui, les muses m'inspirent ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ! Bisous tout doux. **

**_yourfirstfan_ : A toi, ma meilleure amie et qui même de loin me soutient. Tes reviews me font toujours un très grand plaisir, et je suis ravie que cela nous permette de garder notre amitié intacte. Ne sois pas désolée pour Legolas et Elenna, je t'ai peut-être laissé de faux espoirs. Merci pour les compliments dont tu m'abreuves. En tout cas, je t'embrasse fort et je te dis au prochain chapitre ! Big kiss mi amiga. Tu es et resteras ma best friend. Bis !**

CHAPITRE 16 : L'ISENGARD

Le groupe galopa toute la matinée, et ne s'arrêta pas à l'heure du repas. Ils passèrent par la forêt de Fangorn. Les Hommes et le Nain regardaient autour d'eux régulièrement, effrayés par les bruits des arbres qui semblaient communiquer entre eux, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas. Mithrandir et les Elfes, eux, observaient avec fascination ces êtres vivants. Elenna avait déjà rencontré des Ents, mais cela n'enlevait rien à la magie du moment. Lorsque la Tour d'Orthanc fut visible, Elenna fut mise par le groupe à l'arrière. On ne savait pas ce qu'on pourrait y trouver. Aussi, elle était une femme enceinte et devait être protégée, ainsi en avait décidé le groupe.

Les terres de Saroumane étaient inondées, et tous les Orcs étaient morts. Au milieu de la grande cour circulaire qui entourait l'habitation de Saroumane, des Ents vagabondaient, cherchant les derniers survivants afin de les massacrer. Le magicien Blanc avait été fou de s'en prendre à eux. Ils étaient puissants, et pouvaient faire des ravages lorsque la colère les prenait. Non, Saroumane n'avait vraiment pas été intelligent lorsqu'il avait pris des habitants de Fangorn pour faire des combustibles. Il avait même été des plus stupides.

Le groupe arriva rapidement devant l'ancienne entrée de l'Isengard. Si les Hommes furent surpris du spectacle, la Communauté ainsi qu'Haldir et Elenna qui avaient côtoyé les Hobbits le furent beaucoup moins. En effet, confortablement installés sur un mur, Pippin et Merry fumaient et mangeaient tranquillement ne se souciant guère des arrivants.

« -Elle est bonne ! disait un Hobbit.

-Oh oui ! ria l'autre.

-Indéniablement de la Comté ! renchérit Pippin. Des feuilles de Longoulet, finit-il en extase avec sa pipe.

-J'ai l'impression, fit Merry, d'être retourné au Dragon Vert.

-Hum, le Dragon Vert..., pensa à voix haute Pérégrin Touque qui mangeait un morceau de viande.

-Une pinte de bière dans la main, posant mes pieds sur un banc, après une dure journée de labeur ! renchérit Mériadoc.

-Sauf que, se moqua son ami, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est une dure journée de labeur !

Ils rirent alors tous les deux, tandis que le groupe commençait à s'impatienter, et que le roi des Rohirrims, son conseiller et le soldat se demandaient qui pouvaient bien être ses étranges créatures.

Quand ils s'aperçurent de leur présence, Ils eurent un grand sourire et Merry se mit à rire en montrant sa pinte de bière. Pippin, lui, se releva et dans un geste des plus théâtrales leur dit :

-Mes Seigneurs, bienvenus en Isengard !

-Oh, jeunes coquins ! s'exclama Gimli, pas très content. Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraînés et on vous retrouve à festoyer et... et à fumer !

Mériadoc Brandebouc prit alors un air de philosophe, et tout en continuant de fumer avec délectation ses feuilles de Longoulet et de manger son morceau de lard, leur dit :

-Nous sommes assis sur le champ de la victoire, et savourons quelques réponses bien méritées !

Pippin souffla un petit nuage de fumée avant de remuer les lèvres comme pour savourer encore quelques secondes le goût de son étrange tabac, mais surtout pour les narguer. Le pire, ce fut quand Merry rajouta :

-Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux.

-Le porc salé, répéta son ami Nain comme une prière.

Quand elle entendit Gimli murmurer avec envie le nom de l'aliment, elle ne put retenir un petit rire. Le Nain était comme les Hobbits : il aimait la bonne nourriture et n'ayant pas mangé le midi, entendre parler de viande le faisait saliver.

-Les Hobbits, souffla un Gandalf exaspéré.

-Nous sommes sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe ! finit par clamer Pippin. Qui vient tout juste de reprendre les rennes de l'Isengard...

La jeune Elfe qui se tenait derrière le groupe, n'avait pas été vue par ses amis de petites tailles. Cependant, lorsqu'elle s'avança, ces derniers ne purent retenir des exclamations de joie et descendirent rapidement de leur perchoir.

-Elenna ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Mériadoc et Pérégrin. Vous êtes là !

-Sylvebarbe nous avait bien dit que vous aviez été libérée de Saroumane, reprit seul Merry, mais le voir de nos propres yeux nous rend fou de joie ! N'est-ce pas Pippin ?

La jeune femme se mit à rire. Ces deux-là étaient de véritables numéros de cirque ! Mais elle les adorait. Ils étaient adultes, mais réagissaient comme des enfants. On aurait pu croire que c'était le lot de tous les Hobbits, mais pour avoir côtoyé le timide Samsagace et le posé Frodon, elle avait compris que Merry et Pippin constituait deux exceptions. Mais elle ne voulait qu'ils changent pour rien au monde. Elle les aimait tel qu'ils étaient, et elle espérait qu'ils resteraient insouciants le plus longtemps possible, la guerre approchant. Mais elle sentait au fond d'elle-même que ce temps serait bientôt révolu, que plus ils avanceraient, plus la dureté de la vie les frapperait. Ils vivraient des moments durs et forts, elle le présentait. Aussi, leur attitude du moment était un baume apaisant pour son cœur malmené.

-Vous me voyez moi aussi ravie de vous revoir, mes amis. J'en suis sincèrement heureuse.

Les deux Hobbits sourirent mais bientôt leurs yeux furent remplis de questions.

-Mais comment avez-vous pu vous enfuir, Dame Elenna ? Enfin, je veux dire, Sylvebarbe nous a conté que c'était Vifsorbier qui vous avez sortie de là, mais après, qu'avez-vous vécu pour retrouver la Communauté ? la questionna Pippin.

La jeune Elfe poussa un soupir sonore avant de lui répondre.

-Sincèrement, Pérégrin Touque, je n'ai pas le courage de le conter une nouvelle fois. Mon histoire est longue, aussi, demandez donc aux autres si vous souhaitez connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Dirions-nous juste qu'après m'être enfuie quand les Orcs nous ont attaqués, Vifsorbier et moi-même, j'ai fini par rencontrer des gens formidables. Le village a été attaqué par des Orcs et je suis partie chercher un jeune enfant de dix ans. J'ai ensuite rencontré Kementári qui m'a ramenée au Gouffre de Helm. Voici en quelques lignes mon histoire.

Merry sembla être prêt à poser une nouvelle question à la jeune Elfe, quand Gandalf le coupa.

-Nous devons voir Saroumane. Les Hobbits, montez chacun avec un cavalier. Les autres, restez derrière moi.

Il fut décidé que Pippin monterez avec Aragorn. Merry, quand à lui, devait monter avec le soldat de Théoden. Mais au moment de le faire, il se dirigea vers Elenna.

-Mon amie, dit-il à voix basse, de sorte que seuls les Elfes l'entendirent. Je ne sais pas depuis quand ce soldat est sur les routes, mais il n'a pas l'air très sympathique et son odeur l'est encore moins. Puis-je monter avec vous, je vous en prie !

La jeune femme se mit à rire, de même que les deux Elfes. Par chance, le Hobbit avait parlé si doucement que le cavalier n'avait rien entendu !

-Montez donc, Mériadoc Brandebouc, lui dit-elle, coupant ainsi Haldir et Legolas qui allaient informer Merry qu'il ne pouvait pas car Elenna était une Dame et qu'elle était enceinte.

Elle tendit alors une main à son ami qui l'attrapa et le soulevant de terre, elle le plaça devant elle, contrairement à Pippin qui lui se tenait derrière Aragorn.

Ils mirent alors leurs chevaux au pas, entrant dans l'eau et se dirigeant vers la Tour. Quand ils s'en approchèrent, Sylvebarbe vint à eux.

-Jeune Maître Gandalf, dit-il d'une voix caverneuse. Le bois et l'eau, le tronc et la pierre, je peux en venir à bout, mais il y a un magicien à mater ici, enfermé dans sa tour.

Tout le monde leva alors les yeux vers la Tour. Aragorn murmura alors comme un défi :

-Montrez-vous...

Mais cela ne put que moyennement à Mithrandir qui tempéra ses ardeurs.

-Prudence, dit-il. Même vaincu Saroumane reste dangereux.

-Alors, réglons-lui son compte et qu'on en finisse, grogna Gimli qui n'aimait ni l'eau ni Saroumane.

-Non, répondit doucement Gandalf. Il nous le faut vivant. Il faut qu'il parle.

-Vous avez mené bien des guerres et tuer nombre d'Hommes, retentit soudain une voix en haut de la Tour tandis que Saroumane se mettait à découvert, Roi Théoden, mais vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite. Ne pouvons nous pas tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis, mon vieil ami. Ne pouvons nous faire la paix, vous et moi ?

La haine remplit alors le visage du Roi. Il semblait furieux et prêt à tuer dans l'instant le magicien.

-Nous ferons la paix, grogna-t-il. Oui, nous ferons la paix ! Lorsque vous aurez répondu de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfold, et des enfants qui gisent sans vie ! Nous ferons la paix lorsque les vies des soldats dont les corps furent dépecés devant les portes de Fort-le-Cor alors qu'ils étaient morts seront vengées ! Lorsque vous pendrez à un gibet pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux ! Là, nous serons en paix !

Les membres du groupe le regardèrent alors avec défi, se demandant ce que la magicien aurait à répondre à cela.

-Des gibets et des corbeaux, cracha Saroumane. Vieux radoteur ! Que voulez-vous Gandalf le Gris ? Laissez moi deviner ! La clé d'Orthanc, ou peut-être même les clés de Barad-dûr, avec les couronnes des sept rois et les baguettes des cinq magiciens ?

-Votre traîtrise a déjà coûté de nombreuses vies et des milliers sont encore en péril ! répliqua Mithrandir. Mais vous pouvez les sauver, Saroumane. Car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'Ennemi !

Elenna comprit que l'Istar cherchait à avoir des informations. Mais elle était sûre, au moment ou ce dernier prononçait ces paroles, qu'il n'obtiendrait rien du Traître. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi le nouveau Mage Blanc prenait la peine de lui faire cette proposition qui serait assurément refusée. Saroumane reprit d'ailleurs la parole.

-Alors vous êtes venu quérir des informations. J'en ai pour vous.  
Cette phrase laissa à la jeune Elfe un mauvais présage. Qu'allait-il leur dire encore ? Ce n'était certainement pas un secret, mais plutôt du poison. Elle le sut à l'instant même où son regard croisa celui du magicien. Saroumane sortit alors une boule noire où semblaient danser des flammes. Cette boule rappelait quelque chose à Elenna, mais elle ne savait quoi. Elle était pourtant sûre que ses parents l'avaient évoquée.

-Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu, continua-t-il. Quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir. Mais le Grand œil l'a vu, lui. Même maintenant, il met à profit cette avantage. Il attaquera très bientôt.

Gandalf mit alors Grispoil au pas tandis que les autres préféraient rester en arrière. Saroumane le regarda avec une lueur folle dans le regard et lui dit :

-Vous allez tous mourir.

Pippin haleta. Il avait peur que le Traître ait raison. Elenna ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Mais elle était sûre d'une chose. Jamais les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu collaboreraient avec l'Ennemi. Les Peuples Libres d'Arda étaient fiers et loyaux. Jamais ils ne se soumettraient.

-Mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas Gandalf ? reprit Saroumane, ravi de son effet. Vous ne pouvez croire qu'un jour ce rôdeur pourra s'asseoir sur le trône du Gondor. Cet exilé sorti de l'ombre ne sera jamais couronné roi !

Elenna regarda alors son ami. Aragorn, bien que le masque qu'il avait revêtu laissait penser que les paroles du magicien ne l'atteignaient pas, était trahi par ses yeux. Ils exprimaient en effet de la tristesse et de l'amertume. La jeune Elfe comprit alors qu'un grand Destin attendait son ami, et voyant que celui-ci ne se défendait pas, elle prit la décision de le faire à sa place.

-Et vous ?! cria-t-elle pour se faire entendre. Qui êtes-vous pour proférer ces paroles ? Un magicien vaincu, sans plus d'armées, qui ne possède plus de couleur ? Un magicien qui finira mort avant la fin de cette guerre ? Vous n'êtes qu'un imposteur et un lâche ! Vos paroles sont du poison auxquelles on ne doit accorder aucune valeur ! Aragorn est un Homme bon, juste, loyal et courageux. Si son Destin est de monter sur le trône du Gondor, alors il sera couronné roi ! Et nous l'y aiderons ! Vos paroles sont inutiles Saroumane car elles sont fausses et n'ont pour but que de nous faire douter ! Alors, taisez-vous !

Le magicien la regarda avec un grand mépris. Il se mit à la haïr sans plus la connaître. Elle lui avait parlé sans considération aucune, comme s'il était un déchet, un rebut de tous les Peuples.

-Et qui êtes-vous pour oser vous-même proférer pareilles sottises ?

-Je suis Elenna, fille d'Earwen, elle-même fille d'Aredhel !

La jeune femme vit Saroumane se crispait à l'entende du nom de son aïeule.

-Je comprends mieux votre manque d'intelligence petite sotte, à présent, cracha ce dernier.

-Taisez-vous, Saroumane ! cria Mithrandir, mécontent des insultes proférer à l'encontre de la jeune Elfe.

Le magicien, loin d'obéir à l'Istar, regarda le groupe et tenta de le faire douter à nouveau.

-Gandalf n'hésite pas à sacrifier tous ceux qui lui sont proches. Ceux à qui il manifeste de l'amour.  
Il avait dit ce dernier mot avec un dégoût évident. Les membres du groupe regardèrent alors Mithrandir. Elenna, souhaitant faire part de son soutient au Mage Blanc, laissa sa jument s'approcher et posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son ami.

-Ses paroles sont poison et subterfuges. Ne l'écoutez pas, Gandalf. Dans chaque guerre il y a des morts. Qu'importe nos actions. Lorsque les cavernes de Mandos nous appellent, c'est que notre temps est fini.

Le magicien la regarda alors, et la jeune Elfe put lire dans ses prunelles toute la gratitude qu'il ressentait. Elle lui fit alors un mince sourire.

-Dites-moi, continua Saroumane, ravi de pouvoir faire souffrir moralement l'Istar. Quels mots de réconfort avez-vous susurré au semi-Homme avant de l'envoyer à sa perte ? Leur chemin sur lequel vous l'avez jeté ne peut que le conduire à la mort...

Elenna serra avec plus de force l'avant-bras de son ami. Les mots du magicien la mirent dans une grande colère, et elle ne put contrôler ses paroles.

-Allez-vous enfin vous taire Saroumane ?! cria-t-elle. Vous êtes un être abjecte, sans aucune morale, qui passe sa journée à faire souffrir les autres ! Vous vous pensez intelligent en rabaissant et en faisant souffrir les autres, mais en réalité, vous êtes le pire des imbéciles ! Osez proférer encore une telle monstruosité envers un de mes amis, et je vous promets, Saroumane, je vous promets que vous perdrez votre tête d'ici la fin de la journée ! Vous êtes si mauvais que lorsque le moment de votre mort viendra, nul personne ne pleurera sur votre tombe, si tombe vous avez ! Car vous ne méritez guère plus que ce que vous a promis le roi Théoden. Et encore, cela est trop d'honneur pour vous !

Gimli aussi était en colère contre ce Traître. Assis derrière Legolas, il ordonna à celui-ci :

-J'en ai assez entendu, tuez-le. Transpercez-le d'une flèche.

L'Elfe allait obéir avec joie, quand la voix de Gandalf résonna.

-Non, dit-il. Descendez Saroumane, et votre vie sera épargnée.

Elenna ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui offrait une telle chance. Elle, elle l'aurait tué depuis longtemps, et à voir la tête de ses amis, ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

-Gardez votre pitié et votre clémence, je n'en ai nul besoin ! hurla ce dernier.

Sous la colère, le magicien leur lança un sort, et quelques secondes plus tard, un halo de feu venait les percuter, Mithrandir, Merry et elle. Elle entendit ses amis crier, mais la douleur ne vint pas. Gandalf avait en effet levé son bâton, et une barrière invisible empêchait les flammes de les atteindre. Lorsque le feu eut totalement disparu et que les membres du groupe purent s'apercevoir qu'ils n'avaient rien, ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Le magicien regarda le Traître, et lui dit :

-Saroumane, votre bâton est brisé.

Ce dernier se désintégra alors, avant de tomber dans l'eau. Un personnage à l'air malade apparut derrière l'homme qui regardait avec haine Gandalf. Théoden eut l'air de le reconnaître et lui dit :

-Grima ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le suivre ! Vous n'avez pas toujours été ainsi ! Autrefois vous étiez un homme du Rohan ! Descendez !

Elenna vit que la grâce que le roi lui offrait le touchait beaucoup. Il semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux. La jeune Elfe eut alors pitié de lui et pria pour qu'il accepte la proposition de Théoden. Et tandis qu'elle retournait avec ses compagnons et qu'elle se plaçait à côté de Legolas, elle vit Grima faire la révérence à son Roi et reculer, dans le but évident de descendre pour le rejoindre. Mais alors qu'il s'exécutait, Saroumane fit encore des siennes.

-Un Homme du Rohan, fit-il avec un dégoût évident. Qu'est-ce que la Maison du Rohan, sinon une grange au toit de chaume où les bandits y boivent dans les relents pendant que leurs marmailles se roulent parterre avec les chiens ?! La victoire au Gouffre de Helm n'est pas la votre, Théoden dresseur de chevaux ! Vous êtes le piètre fils d'une prestigieuse lignée.

Le roi du Rohan, sous les mots de Saroumane avait été rempli de rage, mais à sa dernière phrase, il avait eu mal. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'il pouvait pour son peuple, avait toujours essayé d'être à la hauteur de ces ancêtres. Il fixa alors Grima, qui lui aussi semblait en colère contre le magicien, même s'il ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Grima, dit-il d'un ton doux et plein de compassion. Rejoignez-nous. Libérez-vous de lui.

-Libre ? reprit cruellement Saroumane. Il ne sera plus jamais libre !

-Non, fit Grima en entendant les paroles du magicien.

-A terre, chien ! hurla le traître en le frappant, de sorte qu'il s'écroula au sol.

-Saroumane, reprit Gandalf une dernière fois. Vous étiez dans les secrets de l'Ennemi. Dites-nous ce que vous savez !

-Vous rappelez vos gardes, et je vous dirai où votre Destin se décidera.

Elenna sut à ce moment-là, malgré le masque de sincérité que la magicien arborait et qui trompait ce qui restait de la Communauté, qu'il mentait et que jamais il n'aurait dit la vérité. Mais, la jeune Elfe aperçut derrière le Traître Grima, qui avait un poignard à la main. Son visage était rempli de haine face à celui qui l'avait rendu à l'état d'esclave.

-Je refuse d'être retenu prisonnier ici ! reprit-il en rage.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, Grima l'avait poignardé dans le dos. Il continua à plusieurs reprises. Legolas banda son arc et tira, mais Elenna ayant vu son geste poussa son arme, de sorte que la flèche ne fit que tomber dans l'eau. L'Elfe la regarda avec stupeur, de même que les soldats de Théoden, Gandalf et Aragorn. Elenna ne s'en formalisa pas, et regarda tomber le corps son vie de Saroumane, qui s'empala sur une pique d'une roue qui se mit ensuite à tourner. Si les Hobbits furent les plus choqués et dégoûtés, la jeune Elfe, elle, ne put s'empêcher de descendre au plus vite de Calan et de régurgiter le peu que contenait son estomac. Déjà qu'en temps normal elle était sujette aux nausées qu'elle réussissait temps bien que mal à refouler, mais là ça avait été chose impossible. Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, elle s'approcha à nouveau de sa jument et remonta en selle. Levant la tête vers la Tour, elle vit Grima les regarder avant qu'il ne rentre à l'intérieur.

-Pourquoi avez-vous changé mon tir ? demanda Legolas.

Elenna n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Ce fut Théoden qui le fit à sa place.

-Saroumane mentait, Prince Legolas, dit-il. Il serait descendu, aurait fait semblant de collaborer pour mieux nous poignarder dans le dos. Il était avide de pouvoirs, et n'aurait pas digéré cette défaite.

-Et Dame Elenna s'en est aperçu, reprit Haldir.

-Et puis, continua la jeune Elfe qui voulait s'expliquer par elle-même, pour une fois que Grima faisait quelque chose de bien, je n'allais pas le laisser être tué. Dois-je vous rappeler que Saroumane a envoyé dix mille Uruk-Hais dans le but de détruire le Rohan pour permettre à Sauron de faire tomber le Gondor pour mieux gouverner le monde ? Ne me regardez pas comme cela, fit-elle quand toutes les personnes présentes la regardèrent avec stupéfaction. J'ai entendu Legolas le dire à Aragorn, même si sur le moment je n'en ai absolument pas tenu compte. Grima a donc tué un ennemi qui souhaitait lui aussi gouverner le monde, même s'il était à la solde de Sauron. Croyez-vous qu'il vous aurait livré ses secrets comme cela ? Non, il n'aurait pas digéré la défaite, et comme l'a si bien dit le Roi Théoden, il aurait fait semblant de coopérer pour mieux nous poignarder dans le dos. Grima a donc tué avec un peu d'avance Saroumane. On ne peut pas lui en tenir rigueur. De même, avez-vous vu comme il le traitait ? Si ce n'était pas Grima qui le tuait, c'était moi !

Comprenant à présent Elenna, les membres du groupe hochèrent la tête.

-Faites passer le mot à nos alliés et à tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu qui sont encore libres : l'Ennemi avance vers nous, nous devons savoir où il va frapper, fit finalement Gandalf.

Alors que le corps de Saroumane plongeait dans l'eau, la boule noire tomba de sa manche.

-Les immondices de Saroumane s'en vont enfin, soupira bruyamment Sylvebarbe. Les arbres vont revenir vivre ici. De jeunes arbres.

Tandis que l'Ent parlait, Pippin de part sa curiosité sans limite avait été attiré par la boule dans l'eau. Sautant du cheval d'Aragorn, il s'en approcha.

-Des arbres sauvages, continua Sylvebarbe.

S'apercevant de la direction prise par Pérégrin Touque, le rôdeur l'interpella :

-Pippin ! s'exclama-t-il.

Mais le Hobbit n'obéit pas, et plongea les mains dans l'eau, attrapant la boule. Il la détailla, de même qu'Elenna. L'artefact était fait en pierre noire, et de légères rayures blanches étaient présentes.

-Par mon écorce ! jura l'Ent.

-Pérégrin Touque, appela Mithrandir. Donnez-moi cela mon garçon.

Voyant que ce dernier ne faisait que le regardait, il s'exclama :

-Dépêchez-vous !

Aussitôt qu'il eut récupéré l'artefact, il l'enroula avec un pan de sa cape afin de la cacher à la vue des autres. Lorsque le Mage Blanc regarda Pippin, son regard se fit soucieux, tandis que le Hobbit le regardait d'un œil interrogatif, mais il finit par baisser les yeux, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Grima, pour sortir de la Tour. Il s'avança jusqu'à son Roi et s'inclina profondément, attendant son jugement. Théoden sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de dire :

-Relevez-vous Grima. Prenez le cheval sur lequel vous êtes parti et accompagnez nous. Vous serez à présent un servant de la Maison du Rohan. Vous occuperez la tâche de vous occuper des écuries. Si vous ne me décevez pas, vous serez pardonné.

-Merci. Merci mon Seigneur, scanda ce dernier avant de partit chercher l'étalon qu'il avait pris pour s'enfuir.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné par un cheval noir.

-Il nous faut rentrer à Edoras, dit Gandalf. Et vous Elenna, vous devez rejoindre Fangorn.

-Ne pouvons-nous attendre un peu, mon ami ? demanda Elenna. Le soir tombe et nous n'avons fait aucune pose à midi. Nous pourrions nous reposer sur ces terres...

Le magicien sembla réfléchir avant que son regard ne se pose sur la jeune Elfe. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait un peu plus chaque jours, et il se souvint qu'il fallait la ménager.

-Et bien soit, dit ce dernier. Nous coucherons ici. Vous partirez avec Haldir et Legolas aux premières lueurs du jours pour chercher l'enfant que vous avez confié aux Ents et nous rentrerons à Edoras quand vous serez revenus. Cela convient-il ?

Tout le monde approuva. Et tandis qu'ils partaient pour rejoindre la lisière de la forêt, Merry qui se tenait devant l'Elfe entendit parfaitement les grognements de l'estomac de la jeune femme.

-Attendez ! cria le Hobbit.

-Qu'y a-t-il encore Mériadoc Brandebouc ? demanda un Istar excédé.

-Saroumane avait un garde-manger des plus remplis et on pourrait prendre la nourriture pour faire un repas digne de ce nom, vous ne pensez pas ?

Si Mithrandir leva les yeux au ciel, la proposition fut acceptée haut-la-main. Ce fut donc un conseiller, un soldat, un rôdeur et deux Elfes qui prirent chacun une bonne quantité de nourriture, connaissant les Hobbits.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt, la nourriture fut déposée sur une grande nappe de tissus, qu'Aragorn avait eu l'intelligence de prendre quand il l'avait vue dans le garde-manger. Elenna partit ensuite chercher du bois avec les Hobbits, et revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, portant un grand fagot de bois, tandis que Merry et Pippin qui avait chacun cinq morceaux de bois se disputaient sur une recette à suivre. Lorsque Legolas les vit arriver, il prit le fardeau de la jeune femme et gronda les Hobbits, car ils n'auraient pas du la laisser porter sa charge. Elenna ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. L'intention était louable, mais ça commençait à lui peser. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était enceinte qu'elle était impotente, loin de là ! Alors, quand Legolas se retourna, afin de rassurer les pauvres Merry et Pippin qui ne savaient plus où se mettre, elle tira la langue à Legolas, faisant en sorte que personne ne la voit à par les deux concernés. Ceux-ci se mirent d'ailleurs à rire.

Lorsque le feu fut allumé et que tout le monde fut assis autour, le repas commença. Les Hobbits se jetèrent directement sur le porc salé. Le Nain, lui, les regardaient avec envie, mais n'osait pas leur dire qu'il en voulait aussi. Il allait se rabattre sur le jambon quand Elenna s'exclama en direction des deux terreurs :

-Les garçons ! La créature qui bave devant la perceptive d'un bon repas et qui se trouve à côté de moi, souhaiterait avoir du porc salé. Pouvez-vous lui en donner s'il vous plaît ? »

La jeune Elfe entendit Gimli grogner. Mais il se calma bien vite quand il reçut un très gros morceau de viande une minute plus tard.

Quand la jeune eut fini de prendre son repas, elle se coucha aux côtés de Gimli et de Legolas. Ces deux-là ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix. Ils n'avaient pas confiance en Grima, et avaient voulu se mettre à ses côtés pour la protéger. Si le fait d'être proche de Legolas ne l'avait pas gênée, ce fut une autre paire de manches pour Gimli. Ce dernier ronfla en effet toute la nuit. Elenna songea sincèrement à le réveiller à un moment pour le faire taire, mais elle abandonna. Il s'agissait de son ami. Elle réussit finalement à s'endormir quand elle entendit un membre du groupe chanter tout doucement une chanson en sindarin. Au timbre de la voix, elle reconnut Haldir. Elle le remercia silencieusement, et s'abandonna au sommeil.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Coucou ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je publie vite en ce moment, mais ne vous y habituez pas ! J'ai juste le temps en ce moment ! En plus, j'ai le doigt entaillé ! (que sur cinq millimètres mais le pansement me tape sur le système ! Avez-vous déjà tapé sur les touches de votre ordinateur avec ce petit problème ? Oui, non ? En tout cas c'est pas terrible... Mais bon ça m'apprendra à jouer avec mon ciseau !)**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

 **Bis !**

 ** _milyi_ : Et oui, le chapitre précédent laissait une humanité à Grima. On a tendance à le percevoir comme un être sans moral, abject das un sens. Je voulais qu'on puisse le voir d'une façon différente. Et oui, les deux Hobbits apportent une joie de vivre toute nouvelle... mais ce ne sont pas les seuls. Enfin, je vais me taire et simplement te dire que j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Avec plaisir. Bisous tout doux...**

 ** _yourfirstfan_ : Merci pour tes compliments. Je suis heureuse que les Hobbits te fait rire. C'était le but aussi. Je trouve le pardon accordé à Grima beau aussi, et j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ma best friend, que j'ai écrit avec un doigt entaillé (ne jamais jouer avec un ciseau, c'est pas conseillé... bon ça va, c'est que sur cinq millimètres, mais le pansement me gêne !). Merci de me dire que j'ai du talent, j'avoue douter souvent mais tu es toujours là pour moi ma meilleure amie. Merci. Bisous tout plein et bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 17 : UNE CHANCE ACCORDEE

Elenna se réveilla lorsque les premiers rayons de l'astre solaire percèrent la cime des montagnes. Les autres dormaient encore, aussi quand elle leva les yeux au ciel dans le but de rêvasser encore un peu, elle observa avec fascination le ballet de trois hirondelles qui s'amusaient, pleines de vie et d'enthousiasme. Le ciel couleur or donnait à cette vision un côté féerique qui apaisa pendant un temps l'âme de la jeune Elfe. Tout en étant en admiration devant les trois créatures qui semblaient inconscientes des dangers de cette Terre, elle caressait en de légers cercles son ventre. Elle espérait que le mal serait vaincu avant la naissance de son enfant. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse les atrocités que constituait le fait de perdre des êtres chers à son cœur. Elle ne voulait que sa fille ou son fils risque sa vie rien qu'en respirant. Car elle n'était pas bête. Elle avait bien compris que la Terre du Milieu était en danger. Saroumane avait semblé obéir à un certain Sauron, et ayant entendu plusieurs personnes le mentionner, elle avait deviné qu'il était le cœur même du danger. Le magicien qui l'avait capturée avait dit que ce dernier avait soif de pouvoir. Il ne fallait pas être un idiot pour comprendre qu'il souhaitait dominé le monde. Tandis qu'elle soupirait, elle se demanda quel serait le futur. Serait-ce un monde en peine, en douleur, rendu esclave de la volonté d'un être aussi puissant que malfaisant ? Ou serai-ce un monde en deuil mais en paix, où la joie d'avoir vaincu l'Ennemi triompherait ? Elle espérait que se soit la deuxième solution, bien que la première soit également possible. Mais dans ce cas-là, n'aurait-il pas été préférable qu'elle reste dans le monde dans lequel elle avait grandi ? Elle pensa alors aux paroles d'Haldir. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention, la veille, mais à présent cela trottait en boucle dans sa tête. « Seule et orpheline » avait-il dit. Cela signifiait que ses parents étaient morts. Mais dans ce cas, comment expliquer que l'accident dont avait été victime sa famille n'avait pas ôté la vie de sa sœur ?

Elle était en proie à ces questionnements lorsqu'elle sentit que son ami à côté d'elle remuait. Il se réveillait enfin ! En tout cas, ce dernier avait bien dormi, ce qui n'avait pas tellement été le cas pour Elenna qui avait dû écouter ses ronflements sonores...

« -Bonjour, Dame Elenna, marmonna le Nain, pas tout à fait éveillé.

-Gimli, lui dit la jeune femme d'un ton sérieux tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'arborer un grand sourire, rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais coucher à côté de vous !

Son ami prit un air vexé et la regarda d'un air qui démontrait qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas la situation.  
-Vos ronflements, Gimli ! Vos ronflements ! lui expliqua-t-elle.

-Mes ronfle... Ah !

Sur le coup, il sembla comprendre. Un air gêné apparut sur son visage.

-Je suis navré d'avoir écourté votre sommeil, mon amie.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle en riant tandis que les autres se réveillaient. Mais, dites-moi, tous les Nains ronflent-ils ?

Son ami n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Legolas prenait la parole.

-Pour ronfler, croyez-moi Elenna, ils ronflent ! C'est une vraie calamité ! A eux seuls, ils pourraient ameuter une troupe d'Orcs !

Il avait dit cela en riant et en exagérant, de sorte que Gimli ne fut que légèrement vexé.

-Et les Elfes sont si froids qu'on pourrait se geler à leur rencontre ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Les Nains respirent si fort qu'on pourrait les tuer dans le noir, contre-attaqua Haldir. C'est une vrai torture pour nos pauvres oreilles sensibles.

-Tiens, et parlons, reprit le Nain, de vos oreilles pour commencer ! Pourquoi sont-elles pointues ? Elles ressemblent à celles des ânes ! C'est pour ça que vous êtes si bornés ?

-Gimli ! s'exclamèrent Aragorn et Elenna.

Son ami baissa alors la tête, même si une lueur de défi persistait dans ses yeux.

-Mais pourquoi se comportent-ils comme ça ? demanda la jeune femme au rôdeur.

-Une inimité est né entre Haldir et Gimli lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés aux frontières du Royaume de la Lorien. Si la pause que nous y avons effectué a permis à Legolas et Gimli de se rapprocher, entre le Garde et le Nain, la guerre ouverte s'est déclarée.

La jeune Elfe secoua alors la tête d'un air affligé. Stupide querelle entre Elfes et Nains ! Querelle n'ayant aucune raison d'être ! Plus personne ne savait pourquoi elle s'était instaurée ! Il était temps de passer à autre chose !

-Je trouverai un moyen de les faire se rapprocher, confia Elenna à Aragorn. Même s'ils ne seront jamais les meilleurs amis du monde, je ferai cesser cette querelle stupide.  
Son ami passa sa main bourrue sur son épaule avant de s'exclamer :

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance, mon amie ! Parce que vous allez en avoir besoin !

Elenna, après avoir mangé une pomme d'un panier ramené par les Hobbits, alla s'occuper de Calan. Et tandis qu'elle brossait avec douceur le pelage fauve de sa jument, elle vit Grima qui s'occupait de l'étalon du roi Théoden. Si les autres les membres du groupe le regardaient avec méfiance, ce qu'elle pouvait aisément comprendre étant donné qu'il avait collaboré avec Saroumane, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir pour lui de la compassion. Elle lisait dans son âme, et s'apercevait qu'il pouvait changer radicalement, et devenir un homme bon et juste. Il fallait juste savoir s'y prendre avec lui. Aussi, quand Elenna eut fini de s'occuper de Calan, elle s'approcha de lui. Celui-ci recula en baissant la tête, et lui dit :

-Bonjour Dame Elenna. Merci... Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie, je vous dois beaucoup.

Face à ses paroles, la jeune Elfe prit une décision qui, elle l'espérait, aiderait le nouvel homme d'écurie de Théoden.

-Grima, dit-elle. Suivez-moi, nous devons parler.

Elle s'enfonça alors dans la forêt, et fut suivie par l'homme. Legolas, quant à lui, qui avait vu la scène allait se diriger vers eux quand la main d'Haldir le retint.

- _Laissez-la faire, prince Legolas_ , dit-il. _Elle sait ce qu'elle fait. De plus elle est armée et habile à la lame. Si quelque problème survient, elle saura se défendre_. »

Le Prince de la Forêt Noire acquiesça à contrecœur et partit rejoindre les autres.

Elenna s'éloigna avec Grima d'une centaine de mètres. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'ils ne seraient pas entendus, elle s'arrêta. Elle fut rejointe une minute plus tard par l'Homme qui semblait peiner à reprendre son souffle. C'était vrai qu'elle avait marché vite, mais elle était enceinte et n'était pas essoufflée pour autant. Dans quel état était donc Grima pour qu'il ne puisse la suivre sur une centaine de mètre seulement ? Elle soupira. Ce n'était pas la question du moment.

« -Grima, dit-elle. Dites-moi maintenant les raisons qui vous ont poussé à vous rallier à Saroumane.

Ce dernier, qui était déjà aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine, devint encore plus pâle, ce qu'Elenna aurait jugé impossible si elle ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux.

-Dites-moi, Grima, reprit-elle. Sinon je ne pourrai pas vous aider.  
L'Homme baissa alors les yeux, comme prit en faute.

-Vous étiez un homme bon et intègre dans le passé, continua-t-elle. Que c'est-il passé pour que vous changiez de cette manière ? Que vous a promis Saroumane pour que vous acceptiez de le servir ?

Après un moment de silence, il finit par prendre la parole.

-Il m'a promis l'objet de tous mes désirs. Il m'a dit que je l'aurai, qu'elle deviendrez mienne.

Semblant comprendre le cœur du problème, elle lui demanda :

-Qui est-elle, Grima ?

-Eowyn, c'est Eowyn, dit-il comme pris en faute.  
Elenna se rappela alors que cette dernière était la nièce du souverain. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, il continua :

-Je savais que jamais elle ne pourrait être à moi. Que jamais je ne pourrai l'avoir. Elle ne me regardait pas, ou alors simplement pour me dire bonjour ou me confier une affaire. Mais je ne l'intéressais pas. Elle ne me voyait pas. Alors, quand Saroumane m'a demandé son aide, j'ai d'abord refusé, mais quand il m'a dit que je pourrai l'avoir, qu'elle pourrai être ma promise, j'ai accepté. Mais plus je faisais ce que Saroumane m'ordonnait, moins elle ne s'intéressait à moi. Elle se mettait même à me haïr. Alors, j'ai décidé de me venger. Le magicien m'a promis terres et richesses et j'ai accepté sans une hésitation, je voulais la faire souffrir, comme elle me faisait souffrir en ne me regardant pas.

Elenna ne put empêcher un lourd soupir de franchir ses lèvres. Il s'agissait donc de ça. De vengeance. Une force d'une incroyable puissance mais terriblement destructrice.

-Vous êtes-vous écouté parler d'Eowyn, Grima ? Vous dites d'elle « l'objet », « l'avoir ». Vous la comparez à un objet que l'on doit acquérir.

-Non... murmura ce dernier.

-Je me doute Grima, continua Elenna, que ce n'est pas intentionnel. Mais cela est une définition bien précise de ce que vous ressentez pour elle : ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est de l'obsession.

Elle vit l'Homme secouer la tête, montrant par-là qu'il refusait d'y croire.

-J'ai raison, et vous le savez, reprit-elle avec plus de douceur. Mais vous devez vous défaire de cette obsession malsaine. Elle vous ronge et vous rend mauvais. Je sais que vous n'avez pas un bon fond, mais en persistant à chercher Eowyn, vous vous détruirez et vous la détruirez fatalement elle. Est-ce ce que vous voulez ?

Elle vit quelques larmes rouler le long de joues de son interlocuteur, mais elle savait que c'était un mal nécessaire. Il devait prendre conscience de ses actes afin de redevenir l'homme qu'il était avant.

-On vous appelle aujourd'hui Grima Langue-de-Serpent. Ce n'est pas un bon nom, vous ne trouvez pas ? Alors devenez celui que vous auriez dû être : Grima le Juste. Redevenez le garçon que vous étiez quand vous étiez jeune. Le roi Théoden croit en votre rédemption, et je veux y croire aussi. Rien n'est bon ni mauvais au départ, tout dépend des actions que nous choisissons de réaliser. Même Melkor au départ n'était pas mauvais. Il souhaitait simplement un peu plus de considération. Mais par ses actes et sa rancœur, il est devenu celui que nous connaissons : Morgoth, le Noir Ennemi. Alors, revenez sur le droit chemin, Grima.

La jeune femme s'arrêta de parler et regarda ce dernier. Ses nombreuses larmes avaient tracé des sillons sur les joues blanches de l'Homme. Sa mâchoire tremblait et il semblait incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Cependant, il secoua la tête d'avant en arrière, montrant ainsi qu'il était d'accord avec les paroles d'Elenna.

-Jurez-vous de tout faire pour devenir cet homme bon et juste, Grima ? Le jurez-vous sur votre âme, sur votre sang, sur vos ancêtres ? Jurez-le vous sur tout ce qui compte à vos yeux ?

Grima hocha de façon positive la tête, mais la jeune Elfe avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche, c'était une étape obligatoire. Il devait s'engager personnellement.

-Le jurez-vous ? reprit-elle.

-Oui..., murmura-t-il difficilement au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Je le jure.

La jeune femme lui adressa alors un sourire, et lui dit d'une voix pleine de compassion :

-Venez, on nous attend. »

Lorsque Elenna rentra au niveau du camp, elle était fière d'elle. Sa mère l'avait élevée dans la générosité, la justice et la compassion. Aussi, aider Grima lui avait paru chose naturelle. Il pouvait changer, et elle avait décidé de l'aider. Maintenant qu'il lui avait juré d'essayer d'être un homme juste, elle sentait qu'il s'en sortirait, que ce ne serait pas facile, mais qu'il réussirait à être quelqu'un de bien. Quand les membres du groupe les aperçurent, ils virent que quelque chose avait changé en Grima. Ils ne surent quoi, mais c'était indéniable. Seul Haldir regarda Elenna avec un sourire, et s'approchant d'elle lui murmura :

« -Vous êtes aussi grande dans votre âme que votre sœur, Dame Elenna.

-Merci, mon ami, lui dit-elle tandis que ses joues rosissaient sous le compliment.

Et tandis que Legolas et Haldir terminaient de s'occuper de leurs chevaux, Elenna s'approcha de Calan et la détacha de l'arbre. Tenant d'une main sa crinière, elle monta sur son dos. La jeune femme regarda le ciel, et s'aperçut qu'une demi-heure avait eut lieu depuis le levé du Soleil. Quand les deux Elfes furent sur leurs montures, Elenna passa devant eux, et partit en direction du cœur de la Forêt de Fangorn.

Les arbres parmi lesquels ils déambulaient étaient vieux, très vieux. Mais toute la colère qu'ils avaient pu ressentir envers le magicien qui avait tué les leurs, s'était apaisée. Quand Legolas, Haldir et Elenna passèrent entre ces êtres vivants, ils se sentirent jeunes, ce qui dans le cas d'Elenna était normal, mais les deux autres se sentirent comme deux enfants à côté de leurs grands-parents. De même, la forêt contenait un sentiment d'irréalité. On pouvait ressentir la magie de ces êtres uniques, magie qu'ils avaient acquis lors de leur réveil.

Il s'écoula ainsi quatre heures, qui parurent à la fois courtes et longues. Longues car le trajet se faisait au pas et qu'ils savaient qu'ils devaient se dépêcher pour rentrer à Edoras au plus vite, mais courtes car ils auraient aimé rester en ces lieux plus longtemps. Lorsqu'ils entendirent des rires, ce fut Elenna qui réagit la première. Elle connaissait bien les lieux pour s'y être promenée, aussi, après qu'elle soit descendue de Calan, elle accourut au point d'eau d'où semblait provenir les cris de joie.

Quand elle vit ce qui se passait, elle en resta saisie quelques instants, avant qu'un immense sourire ne s'étire sur ses lèvres. En effet, l'écorce un peu roussi par le feu, quelques branches arrachées mais semblant plein de vitalité, était assis Vifsorbier qui avait attrapé un garçon sautillant, remuant et riant comme jamais.

« -S'il te plaît ! Allez, Vifsorbier, encore une fois s'il te plaît !

Après un soupir théâtral, la jeune femme vit son ami l'Ent soulever Thalion bien haut, et le lancer dans l'eau de l'étang. Ce dernier remonta bien vite en riant et recrachant de l'eau et alla se mettre en face de l'Ent.

-Encore un autre plongeon, cher Ent adoré ! s'exclama-t-il en lui faisant les yeux du chat botté, mais incapable de retrouver son sérieux.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! fit Vifsorbier. Si on dit de moi que je suis vif, alors toi qu'es-tu ? Il m'est presque impossible de te suivre, et je me doute que cela doit faire partie du lot des gens de ton entourage ! Mais comment fais-tu, enfant, pour avoir autant d'énergie ?

Un sourire malicieux recouvrit le visage de Thalion, et Elenna se douta de ce qu'il allait sortir :

-Ce n'est pas que j'ai beaucoup d'énergie, dit-il. C'est que vous êtes âgé et que vous n'êtes plus au meilleur de votre forme... C'est le lot de tout le monde : devenir un vieux grand-père croulant sous le poids de l'âge !

Une sorte de grognement sortit de l'Ent, et ce dernier, se relevant de toute sa hauteur, il lui dit avec un air de défi :

-On va voir si je suis un vieux grand-père croulant sous le poids de l'âge ! Baroum ! Prépare-toi petite sauterelle. Me voilà !

Vifsorbier attrapa alors un Thalion qui riait tellement qu'il en pleurait, et le jeta dans l'eau. Il y entra ensuite, et lorsque le jeune garçon eut la tête à l'air libre, une bataille d'eau commença. La jeune Elfe, qui regardait avec amusement son ami et le frère de Liliane, ne put retenir plus longtemps son hilarité. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre quand elle avait confié Thalion à l'Ent, mais une chose était sûre, à la vue de leur comportement, elle ne doutait plus que ce fut une excellente décision. La bataille cessa quand ils entendirent le rire d'Elenna, et se précipitant hors de l'eau, le jeune garçon s'élança vers elle, elle l'étreignit avec force.

-Alors, Thalion, lui dit-elle. Je vois que tu ne t'es pas ennuyé ici !

-Oh non ! s'exclama ce dernier. Si Sagechêne était d'un grand ennui, je me suis beaucoup amusé avec Vifsorbier. On a beaucoup joué ensemble et il m'a raconté beaucoup de choses. Dis, tu savais qu'il avait déjà tué plus de deux cents Orcs ? C'est énorme ! Quand je le dirai à Altair, il n'en croira pas ses oreilles ! Et...

-Tout doux ! ria la jeune femme. Une chose à la fois. Mais laisse-moi d'abord saluer un ami, veux-tu ?

Tandis qu'il se dégageait de ses bras, Elenna se tourna vers Vifsorbier. Une boule se coinça dans sa gorge, et elle ne sut quoi dire. Ce fut finalement l'Ent qui prit la parole en premier.

-Dame Elenna... Je ne trouve les mots pour vous dire combien vous revoir saine et sauve me comble de joie. J'ai eu peur pour vous, vous savez ? Je craignais qu'il ne vous arrive quelques malheurs. Mais vous voir à ce point rayonnante me rassure. Je suis sincèrement ravi de revoir aujourd'hui, mon amie.

Une larme solitaire de bonheur coula le long de la joue d'Elenna, avant qu'elle ne se précipite vers son ami qui venait de sortir de l'étang. Vifsorbier l'étreignit, mais il fit veilla à ne pas la serrer trop fort, un Ent avait beaucoup de puissance et il aurait pu la casser comme une brindille s'il n'avait pas fait attention. Lorsqu'elle se sépara de l'Ent, elle le regarda avec un grand sourire.

-Je vous ai cru mort, mon ami. Et cela m'a fait terriblement souffrir. Mais lorsque j'ai rencontré Kementári, et qu'elle m'a assurée de votre survie, j'en ai été des plus heureuses.

-Dame Elenna, dit Vifsorbier, vous m'avez vu ? Il faut plus que quelques vulgaires Orcs pour me vaincre. Mais dites-moi maintenant qui sont les deux Elfes qui vous accompagnent ?

La jeune femme sentit ses joues rougir. Elle avait complètement oublié ses amis, bien trop occupée à retrouver l'Ent qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais quand elle se tourna vers eux, elle vit qu'ils ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur, ils semblaient même s'amuser de la situation.

-Vifsorbier, je vous présente Legolas, Prince de la Forêt Noire, et Haldir, Garde du Royaume de la Lorien. Mes amis, voici Vifsorbier, l'ami qui m'a sortie des griffes de Saroumane.

Tandis que les deux Elfes mettaient leurs mains sur leurs cœurs, l'Ent s'inclina respectueusement.

-Merci, commença Legolas. Nous ne savions comment la sauver et vous l'avez fait à notre place. Vous avez toute ma gratitude, et même plus. Elenna est comme une sœur de cœur, pour moi.

-Cela vaut aussi pour moi, continua Haldir. Et je suis heureux de vous rencontrer.

-Pareillement, Haldir Garde de la Lorien. Rencontrer les amis de mes amis m'a toujours fait plaisir. Et je suis heureux qu'elle ait rencontré des protecteurs tels que vous. Les temps ne sont pas sûrs en ce moment.

Les deux Elfes ne purent qu'acquiescer.

-Il nous faut partir, annonça Legolas. Nous devons rentrer en Isengard pour rejoindre les membres de notre groupe et retourner à Edoras.

Vifsorbier comprit, mais il tiqua à la mention de l'Isengard.

-Mais pourquoi rejoignez vous les terres de Saroumane ? Car même vaincu, il reste dangereux.

-Saroumane est mort, mon ami, l'informa Elenna.

Un frisson sembla alors parcourir l'Ent avant qu'il ne déclare :

-Je ne devrais pas me réjouir de la mort d'un être vivant, mais pourtant la sienne me rassure. Il était un meurtrier, un être vil sans morale. Le Terre du Milieu est débarrassée de sa menace. Enfin, il est temps de reprendre votre chemin.

Il offrit alors à chacun un bracelet fait de petites perles en bois. Sur une des perles était dessiné un arbre dressée vers le ciel.

-Ce bracelet est un symbole. Vous serez dorénavant appelés en ces lieux « Amis des Ents » et vous serez toujours les bienvenus. Que votre route soit bonne et que la chance vous sourit. »

Après avoir serré contre elle une dernière fois son ami, Elenna monta sur Calan. Thalion, lui fut pris sur le chevala d'Haldir. Jetant un ultime regard envers l'Ent qui comptait beaucoup pour elle, elle fit avancer la jument, et rejoignit les autres.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas quand le soleil fut haut dans le ciel, mais ils grignotèrent chacun un bout de _lembas_. Quand ils arrivèrent en Isengard, Thalion ne put s'empêcher de lancer à la jeune femme :

« -Je te l'avais bien dit, Elenna, que Saroumane était un imbécile ! L'Isengard a été détruite, et lui n'a même pas était fichu de rester en vie ! Faut avouer, que j'avais raison ! C'est un imbécile fini !

Quand elle entendit ces paroles, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Tu sais, Thalion, je m'en suis rendue compte moi aussi ! Je l'ai d'ailleurs insulté plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne trépasse. Je crois que tu détint sur moi... »

Cela ne fit que redoubler leur hilarité, et Legolas et Haldir qui les regardaient étrangement, ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils ne voulaient pas savoir !

Lorsque les membres du groupe les virent, ils s'installèrent sur leurs montures, le camp étant déjà levé, ils échangèrent quelques banalités avec eux, puis mirent le cap vers Edoras.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Coucou ! Alors voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 ** _m_ _ilyi_ : Coucou Miss Emilie. Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu. Et oui, le réveil avec la joute verbale entre les Elfes et Gimli... J'avoue m'être amusée en l'écrivant. Sinon, on est sur la même longueur d'onde avec les femmes humaines dans ce temps-là (les Elfes sont différents à cause de leur fëa et il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes naines donc c'est elles qui décident... Vive le pouvoir féminin!). Tu adores Haldir ? J'espère que tu ne me tueras pas pour ce chapitre... Je casse un mythe. Sinon, j'ai été terrifiée par ta menace... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous tout doux. Lady Julie.**

 ** _yourfirstfan_ : Ne t'inquiète pas pour la ponctualité mi amiga. Tu commentes, et ça compense largement. Je suis en manque de reviews ces temps-ci... C'est certain qu'Elenna fait preuve de beaucoup de compassion et de générosité en aidant Grima, et je suis ravie que tu trouves ça beau. Elle possède une grande force d'âme, elle sait voir au-delà des apparences. Oui, les retrouvailles entre Elenna et Vifsorbier ont été émouvantes, mais en même temps elle l'a cru mort pendant un long moment. Un millier de bisous. Je suis pressée de te revoir ma best friend.**

CHAPITRE 18 : RENTREE A EDORAS

Ils s'arrêtèrent tard dans la nuit, quand la Lune embrassait le sommet du ciel. Les étoiles blanches illuminaient avec douceur la nuit noire, rendant l'atmosphère irréaliste. Le groupe alluma rapidement un feu à la lisière d'un bois, et Haldir qui portait un Thalion profondément endormi le déposa au sol tout en le recouvrant de sa cape. Elenna, qui descendait de Calan laissa un doux sourire fleurir ses lèvres fatiguées. Il était étrange de voir ce soldat si fier et si dur à certains moments, se transformer en une personne très douce dès lors qu'il avait une personne sans défense dans ses bras. La jeune femme avait remarqué qu'il s'était forgé une carapace, mais elle avait su voir au-delà, et y avait trouvé un excellent ami. Elle s'approcha du Garde de la Lorien qui se tenait aux côtés du frère de Liliane. Elle s'assit près de lui, resserra sa cape autour de ses bras froids et regarda le feu. Les flammes dansaient telles des jeunes filles lors de leur premier bal, avec insouciance et timidité. Elle tourna finalement son regard vers Haldir et vit qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

« -A quoi pensez-vous, mon ami ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un léger soupir de ses lèvres. Ce soupir n'était pas dirigé vers Elenna, non. En fait, l'Elfe se sentait lasse et avait hâte de rentrer chez lui.

-Je pensais aux personnes qui me sont chères, lui répondit-il lentement.

Au regard interrogatif de la jeune femme, il continua :

-Mes frères, ma fiancée me manquent...

-Votre fiancée ? s'étonna Elenna.

Amusé de la surprise de la jeune Elfe, il se mit à rire avec légèreté. Il vit alors qu'elle rosissait légèrement, une habitude chez elle. C'était singulier. Les Elfes n'étaient pas connus pour démontrer leurs sentiments, mais Elenna était une exception. On pouvait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert. C'était rafraîchissant, mais ce qui touchait le cœur de ceux qui la regardaient, c'étaient cette franchise, cette bonté d'âme et le courage qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux d'azur. Un mélange si rare pendant ces jours troublés où la crainte de l'Ennemi venait ronger même les cœurs les plus purs, qu'on ne pouvait qu'être attiré par elle.

-Et oui, une fiancée, dit-il.

-Pardonnez-moi, balbutia-t-elle. C'est que... que je ne vous imaginais pas fiancé, c'est tout...

-Et comment m'imaginiez-vous ? demanda-t-il pour l'embêter un peu. Seul en Lorien, planifiant les tortures que je ferai subir à mes soldats ?

La rougeur sur les joues d'Elenna augmenta, elle finit par soupirer bruyamment en comprenant que son ami se moquait d'elle.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, fit-elle faussement contrariée. Je pensais cela car je ne vous avais jamais entendu parler d'elle. Dites-moi tout de cette jeune personne. Qui est donc cette mystérieuse femme qui a su ravir le cœur du féroce Garde de la Lorien ?

-Elle s'appelle Níniel, murmura-t-il l'air rêveur. C'est une jeune Elfe de la Lothlorien. Son frère est un ami, c'est ainsi que je l'ai rencontrée. Elle était si belle, ses cheveux dorés flottant derrière elle, ses yeux verts rieurs et son large sourire. Je suis redevenu un jeune enfant de tout juste dix printemps. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne savais pas quoi faire... Mais je me suis repris, et j'ai su qu'elle était celle que j'attendais. Je l'ai courtisée, avec l'accord de son frère, et ce fut elle qui fit le dernier pas. Cela commençait à l'exaspérer que je la courtise sans qu'il y ait plus entre nous. Elle aussi sentait que nous étions faits pour nous trouver...

-Et que s'est-il passé ? demanda la jeune femme, curieuse.

-Oh, elle a été à bout de patience, ce que je peux comprendre, cela faisait six ans que je la courtisais. Je ne sais comment elle a tenu. Donc, un beau matin elle est venue me voir à l'entrée de mon talan et m'a demandée quand j'aurai enfin le courage de lui demander de l'épouser. Sur le moment, j'en suis resté saisi, mais lorsque l'information est arrivé à mon cœur, je me suis senti heureux comme jamais. Je suis remonté bien vite dans mon talan, et je suis ressorti cinq minutes plus tard, bague de fiançailles en main. Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser et elle m'a répondu « Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Depuis le temps que je vous aime, j'ai cru que jamais ce moment ne viendrait ! ». Elle m'a ensuite embrassé et nous avons annoncé nos fiançailles à son frère, qui s'est dépêché d'en avertir toute la Lothlorien. Apparemment tout le monde a trouvé que j'avais été long à me déclarer, encore heureux que je ne leur ai pas dit que c'était Níniel qui avait pris les devants !

Un rire sonore s'échappa des lèvres d'Elenna. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ce que son ami se soit fiancé ainsi. Et à vrai dire, si elle trouvait cela attendrissant, elle trouvait la situation comique également. Ainsi, le fier guerrier n'avait pas osé se déclarer ? En fait, cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Elle savait que la dureté d'Haldir n'était qu'une façade, qu'un masque pour se protéger. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait trouvé une femme qui l'aime et qui ait su le percer à jour. Quand son rire se fut tari, elle regarda à nouveau le Garde et lui demanda :

-Et vos frères, comment sont-ils ?

-Ah, soupira-t-il. Eux... Rúmil est un excellent soldat. Il est aussi casse-cou, tête en l'air et c'est un terrible farceur. Il a deux millénaires, mais il est aussi mature qu'un enfant de dix ans. Une chance que je sois là pour l'empêcher de plonger tête baissée vers les ennuis. Mais il a grand cœur et il cache au fond de lui-même la douleur de la culpabilité. Il a toujours cru qu'il était responsable de la mort de nos parents, même si Orophin et moi-même l'avons contredit à chaque fois. Mais il refuse de le comprendre. Enfin, j'espère qu'un jour la culpabilité le quittera... Quant à Orophin, c'est un poète, mais également un bon guerrier même s'il n'apprécie guère de se servir de son épée. Il est toujours prompte à aider les autres. Il est peut-être parfois un peu trop rêveur et quand il va mal il a tendance à s'isoler pour composer des chansons, des poèmes. Peut-être un jour en entendrez-vous ? Qui sait ce que l'avenir réserve...

Elenna acquiesça et se souvint alors de sa propre grande sœur. Elle était réfléchie, mais quand elles ne se trouvaient que toutes les deux, elle était pleine de surprises et pouvait faire nombre de bêtises. Mais elle avait toujours été là pour la protéger, empêcher que quelque mal ne lui arrive. Elle l'avait faite rire dans ses moments de doutes et de douleurs, quand les autres s'en prenaient à elle car elle était calme, trop calme pour certains. Un bouc-émissaire facile et gratuit. Oh, sa sœur s'était battue avec ceux qui l'avaient agressée, que se soit physiquement ou moralement, mais les séquelles avaient été là, et sa sœur avait été à ses côtés pour les panser. La jeune femme sentit un sourire poindre sur son visage en se rappelant qu'Elerinna, à l'âge de trois ans à peine avait voulu mettre le « garçon pas gentil qui a fait du mal à Lena, dans la poubelle toute sale ». Elenna avait ri ce jour là. Car si Mathieu avait tenté de la frapper, sa sœur l'avait défendue, de même qu'Elerinna dans une moindre mesure. Son père, quand il avait appris la nouvelle, avait voulu régler son compte à « celui qui avait osé vouloir faire du mal à sa fille », mais Elenna l'en avait dissuadé en énumérant les blessures que sa sœur lui avait déjà infligé. Son père, qui n'avait jamais aimé la violence, l'avait alors félicitée, et lui avait dit de veiller sur sa jeune sœur, car elle-même n'osait se défendre. Son père, Amandil, avait toujours été exceptionnel. Il avait chéri ceux qu'il aimait, au-delà de l'imaginable. Si Elenna s'était toujours bien entendue et avait toujours adoré sa mère, elle ne pouvait qu'avouer qu'elle avait eu une relation privilégiée avec son paternel. Elle lui avait toujours confié ses doutes, ses angoisses, ses tristesses et il l'avait toujours soutenue. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à sortir de l'enfance on l'avait brutalement arraché à elle, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende. Maintenant, elle en connaissait la raison, mais cela n'atténuait pas pour autant la douleur.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle finalement à Haldir avant de s'endormir. On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve. »

Elenna sentit tout d'abord la caresse des premiers rayons du soleil sur sa peau nue. Puis, elle entendit quelqu'un lui murmurer quelques paroles à l'oreille. Mais encore endormie, elle ne comprit aucun des mots prononcés. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, elle fut assez alerte pour écouter son interlocuteur :

« -Debout, mon amie. Une longue chevauchée nous attend jusqu'à Edoras. Il vous faut vous lever.

Sentant en effet qu'il était temps qu'elle se réveille, ses yeux voilés retrouvèrent peu à peu la vue, et elle vit alors un Legolas fin prêt au voyage se tenir à ses côtés. Habillé d'un collant marron, d'une tunique verte foncée, des protections en cuir lui protégeant les bras et le torse, chaussé d'agréables bottes en cuir et portant une cape à la couleur indéfinissable, il semblait prêt à partir dans l'instant. Tout en s'asseyant, la jeune femme remarqua que les membres du groupe était déjà levé. Même Thalion qui discutait avec Aragorn se préparait avant de monter à cheval ! Secouant la tête, elle demanda à l'Elfe :

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillée avant ? Cela doit faire une bonne demie-heure au moins que vous êtes tous levés !

-Vous dormiez si bien, Dame Elenna, que nous n'avons osé troubler votre repos. Et puis, une petite demie-heure de sommeil en plus contre tous les désagréments que nous vous causons, alors que vous pourriez déjà être sur la route de la Lorien, ce n'est pas cher payé. »

La jeune Elfe soupira, mais elle adressa un grand sourire à Legolas. Elle ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais cette demie-heure en plus lui avait permis d'être en meilleure forme. Car bien qu'elle ne soit qu'à quatre mois et demi de grossesse, elle devait avouer que la fatigue se faisait ressentir bien plus vite. Mais, elle ne le disait pas, car elle ne voulait pas être considérée comme une charge.

Après qu'elle se fut relevée, son ami lui passa un autre _lembas_. Elenna en mangea une bouchée et fit comme précédemment, enroula le reste dans un bout de tissus propre avant de le mettre dans sa besace. Elle s'installa ensuite comme les autres sur sa monture. Lorsque le roi Théoden talonna son étalon, la jeune femme murmura quelques mots elfiques à Calan. La jument rejoignit aussitôt le cheval d'Haldir. Riant lorsqu'elle remarqua que Thalion gesticulait dans tous les sens, rendant l'Elfe qui possédait une patience olympienne à bout de nerfs, elle finit par faire un clin d'œil complice à son ami, dans le but de lui redonner courage, avant de se mettre au niveau d'Aragorn durant les dix longues heures que durèrent la suite du voyage.

Ils arrivèrent à Edoras en fin d'après-midi, alors que le Soleil indiquait qu'il était seize heures. Quatre écuyers vinrent à eux et emmenèrent leurs chevaux aux écuries, tandis que Grima s'occupait lui-même de l'étalon du Roi. Lorsque les habitants le virent, ils se mirent à le huer, mais le Roi leur ordonna de se taire d'une voix sèche, et bientôt on put entendre une moucher voler. Théoden les informa ensuite qu'un grand banquet aurait lieu le soir même, à la nuit tombée. Les membres de la Communauté ainsi qu'Haldir furent abordés par une servante, tandis qu'Elenna était rejointe par Eowyn et que Thalion était récupéré par Liliane qui le serra fort dans ses bras, ravie de le retrouver.

La princesse du Rohan la mena à une chambre qui se trouvait en face de celle de ses compagnons, et elle loua cette attention. La nièce du roi lui montra ensuite l'espace des sanitaires, comprenant une armoire avec des draps propres, ainsi qu'un plan de travail où se trouvaient un bac, une cruche remplie d'eau, du savon et bien caché, un pot de chambre. Eowyn la regarda quelques instants, avant de lui déclarer :

« -Une robe se trouve sur votre lit. Elle m'appartenait, mais je ne l'ai jamais mise car elle n'est pas vraiment à ma taille. Je vous l'offre. Une fois que vous vous serez lavée, une servante viendra prendre les vêtements que vous portez sur votre lit afin de les nettoyer pour que vous puissiez les remettre lorsque vous partirez au Royaume des Elfes.

-La Lothlorien, lui murmura Elenna.

-Comment ? s'exclama la princesse du Rohan, surprise.  
-Le Royaume des Elfes où je vais s'appelle la Lothlorien.

-Oh ! fit-elle, comprenant enfin.

La jeune Elfe lui fit alors un sourire et déclara :

-Je vous remercie, Dame Eowyn pour vos attentions. Sachez qu'elles sont appréciées à leur juste valeur.

La jeune femme rougit alors sous le remerciement et lui demanda :

-Je sais, comme tout le peuple rohirrim, que vous avez participé à la Bataille du Gouffre de Helm. J'ai... une question qui me taraude depuis quelques temps. Me permettez-vous de la poser ?

La jeune Elfe la regarda, surprise. Bien évidemment qu'elle pouvait lui poser sa question !

-Posez-la, je vous écoute.

-Et bien... Je ne me vois pas poser cette question aux hommes. Ils ont une grande fierté et jamais n'avoueraient la vérité. Mais... qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être sur un champ de bataille ?

Elenna se mit à réfléchir à la question posée par Eowyn. En effet, que ressentait-on vraiment en pleine bataille ?

-Un terrible sentiment de peur vous habite, lui dit-elle. Mais vous avez l'impression que c'est irréel, que ce ne peut être la vérité. Mais quand vous vous mettez à voir vos amis blessés, vous comprenez que si, c'est la réalité. Votre cœur bat si vite que vous avez l'impression que vous allez exploser. Une seule chose se met alors à vous gouverner : l'instinct de survie. Vous avez peur de mourir, vous ne voulez pas quitter la vie qui vous a été offerte. Alors vous vous battez, encore et toujours, priant pour passer la nuit. Et lorsque la Bataille est finie, que vous voyez tout ce sang sur vos mains, parfois celui de ceux que vous avez tenté de secourir, vous vous sentez mal, vous vous sentez sale au fond de vous-même. Par chance, si vos proches sont là, ils vous aident à avancer, et ce n'est plu qu'un mauvais souvenir, mais quelque part au fond de vous, jamais vous ne pourrez oublier. »

La nièce du roi Théoden hocha alors la tête, le visage grave et quitta la chambre.

La jeune Elfe partit dans la salle d'eau, se défit de ses vêtements et se lava précautionneusement. Elle se lava avec délicatesse tout le corps, et se versant sur la tête de l'eau avec la cruche tandis qu'elle se tenait au-dessus du bac, elle nettoya également ses cheveux. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour un bon bain ! Quand elle eut fini, elle s'enroula dans un drap propre et entra dans sa chambre. Elle avisa alors la robe sur le lit. Cette dernière était de la couleur de l'émeraude et possédait de longues manches évasées. Des bandes de tissus brillants et transparents recouvraient le buste ainsi qu'une partie de la jupe et des manches. Elle était splendide. Se dépêchant de l'enfiler, elle ne put qu'apprécier la douceur du tissus sur sa peau nue. C'était fantastique. Elle passa ensuite autour de son cou le collier que ses parents lui avaient offert quand elle était plus jeune, et qu'elle gardait caché pour ne pas l'abîmer. Le pendentif représentait une fleur couleur argent et or. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Se munissant d'une brosse, elle démêla ses cheveux et les coiffa en une longue tresse sur le côté. Elle remarqua alors que les ballerines en cuir qu'on lui avait données au Gouffre se tenaient au pied de son lit. Elle les mit et s'approcha d'un grand miroir à pieds. Ainsi préparée, Elenna dut s'avouer qu'elle rendait grâce à la beauté des Elfes. Le vêtement lui époussetait parfaitement la taille, mettant en valeur ses formes sans trop les montrer. Son ventre arrondi n'était pas ce qui était le plus mis en évidence. La jeune Elfe remarqua ensuite que son visage avait perdu de sa rondeur, vestige du temps passé sur la Terre qu'elle avait considéré comme la sienne pendant longtemps. Ses yeux couleur saphir brillaient d'un éclat disparu depuis longtemps : celui de la joie. Elle avait enfin trouvé des personnes sur qui elle pouvait compter. Elle les appréciait un peu comme sa propre famille. De plus, elle avait pu enfin comprendre une partie de son histoire. Elle avait pu comprendre pourquoi sa famille n'était pas réapparue le soir fatidique. Elle avait également appris une merveilleuse nouvelle : sa sœur était toujours en vie. Elle secoua la tête et regarda par sa fenêtre. Le jour déclinait et le soleil qui se couchait avec lenteur remplissait le ciel d'or, comme si Aulë en personne forgeait un instrument de ce noble matériau dans les cieux. Souriant à cette comparaison, elle fit demi-tour et rejoignit la porte de sa chambre. Ouvrant celle-ci, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec Aragorn qui s'apprêtait à toquer.

« -Bonjour, Dame Elenna, la salua ce dernier avant de reprendre. Vous êtes ravissante, ce soir. Vous rivalisez avec la beauté de la Dame de Lorien.

Gênée par le compliment qu'elle avait compris important, elle prit la décision d'embêter un peu son ami pour se venger des quelques moqueries sur son état à la fin de la Bataille du Gouffre.

-Merci pour vos compliments, mon ami. Ils me touchent. Mais « ce soir » ? Cela signifie-t-il que je ne suis pas présentable les autres jours ?

Le rôdeur balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles avant qu'un éclair ne traverse ses prunelles bleues, démontrant qu'il avait compris le jeu d'Elenna.

-Et bien, vous avez raison, dit avec un grand sourire. C'est bien la première fois depuis que je vous vois que vous êtes un minimum présentable. Mais au Gouffre de Helm, vous aviez atteint des sommets !

Se mettant à sourire elle aussi, elle continua, car il ne serait pas dit que son ami aurait gagné cette manche !

-Mais vous êtes vous aussi enfin présentable ce soir ! Vous êtes enfin propre ! Depuis le temps que je vous connais, je commençais à désespérer.

Une exclamation sortit de la bouche d'un Aragorn mécontent.

-Mais je pense en connaître la raison, reprit-elle. Vous êtes un rôdeur. Vous passez donc votre temps sur les routes. Votre peau devient sèche. Alors, pour la réhydrater, vous prenez des bains de boue, mais vous oubliez la case rinçage.

Son ami la regarda, mais un rire finit par s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle avait un sacré répondant et il devait avouer qu'il l'avait bien cherchée.

-Venez, fit-il avec un sourire. Le banquet va commencer. »

Ne souhaitant pas faire comme la dernière fois, c'est-à-dire faire attendre leur hôte, Elenna prit le bras de son ami, et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent, ils s'installèrent à la même table que ce qu'il restait de la Communauté. Elenna s'assit entre Gandalf et Legolas, tandis qu'Aragorn se mettait en face d'elle, entouré par des Hobbits facétieux. Haldir, lui, se tint aux côtés du prince de la Forêt Noire. Et tandis que dans la salle un joyeux brouhaha résonnait, Eowyn, magnifique avec ses cheveux tressés et sa robe blanche, entra. Toutes les conversations cessèrent alors immédiatement. La nièce du roi s'approcha de Théoden qui siégeait sur une estrade en compagnie d'Eomer, son neveu et héritier du trône, de son conseiller, ainsi que de quelques autres personnes qu'Elenna ne connaissait pas. S'agenouillant devant son oncle, elle lui présenta alors une coupe remplit d'alcool. Théoden l'attrapa alors délicatement, tandis qu'Eowyn se relevait et s'installait à ses côtés. Le roi releva sa coupe, observa la salle qui se levait et se mit à parler :

« -Ce soir, souvenons-nous de ceux qui ont donné leur sang pour défendre ce pays. Saluons les morts victorieux !

-Gloire ! scanda la salle, avant de boire une partie de leur pinte de bière.

La fête commença alors. On pouvait entendre des rires fuser de partout, quelques hommes déjà ivres dansaient de façon totalement ridicule, et Elenna eut la surprise, au détour d'une table, de croiser Legolas et Gimli qui s'apprêtaient à se défier de façon amicale.

-Ni pauses, ni gouttes renversées, annonça Eomer en leur tendant chacun une pinte.

-Ni régurgitation, finit Gimli, tandis que des hommes éméchés se mettait à rire.

-Alors, on joue à boire ? demanda Legolas, comme pour vérifier que ce qu'il se passait était bien réel.

-Le dernier debout à gagner, ria Gimli avant de le saluer de sa pinte et de commencer à boire.

Haussant les épaules, sentant la boisson comme si elle pouvait être toxique, ce qui fit rire aux éclats Elenna, il entama sa pinte, tandis que des « Hourra ! » et « À la victoire ! » résonnaient un peu partout.

La jeune Elfe resta jusqu'à leurs dixièmes verres, mais voyant qu'ils étaient encore loin d'être ivres, elle se mit à la recherche de ses autres amis. Elle tomba alors sur une scène à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Eowyn venait porter un verre à Aragorn, verre que celui-ci accepta. La princesse du Rohan se mit alors à parler en une langue qu'Elenna ne connaissait pas. Une fois que son ami eut bu une gorgée et eut rendu le verre à la nièce du roi, cette dernière se mit à sourire. Aragorn lui rendit un sourire poli, inclina sa tête en signe de respect et partit. La jeune Elfe venait de remarquer le collier que son ami portait autour du cou. C'était un collier semblable à celui qu'elle portait, bien que la forme en soit différente. Elle comprit alors que son ami aimait une femme, et face à la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister, elle vint le trouver.

-Aragorn, pardonnez ma curiosité, mais êtes-vous fiancé ?

Son ami resta saisi quelques instants sous l'audace de la question avant de lui demander :

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

-Le pendentif que vous portez appartient à une femme, mon ami. Et cela m'étonnerait qu'elle vous l'ai donné comme cela.

Les yeux du rôdeur se remplirent alors de nuages avant qu'il ne soupire.

-C'est une Elfe d'Imladris, la fille d'Elrond. mais de toute façon rien n'est possible entre nous. Elle est une immortelle et je suis un mortel. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit déjà être en train de voguer vers les Terres Immortelles, comme les gens de son peuple.

Elenna soupira longuement, avant de le questionner avec nouveau :

-Dites-moi Aragorn, vous ne comptez pas vous mariez avec Eowyn ? Vous ne comptez pas faire d'elle votre épouse ?  
Surpris par cette question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, il resta stoïque quelques instants avant de lui dire :

-Non, ce serait la faire souffrir inutilement. Mais en élargissant la question, je dois avouer que je ne pense pas me marier. Car en effet, mon cœur appartiendra toujours à Arwen Undómiel.

Comprenant la désillusion que subirait la nièce du Roi, elle ne put empêcher un soupir de franchir ses lèvres.

-Dans ce cas, mon ami, dites-le lui, lui ordonna-t-elle doucement. Car peu à peu elle tombe amoureuse de vous. Empêchez cela de se produire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je sais que quelqu'un l'attend quelque part, mais elle ne le trouvera jamais si vous ne brisez pas ses illusions. Trop tarder à lui parler, signifie la faire souffrir bien plus dans le futur. Mieux vous une désillusion amère, plutôt qu'un cœur brisé, vous ne pensez pas ?

Le rôdeur la regarda les yeux écarquillés. Il venait de prendre conscience des paroles de son amie. Mais avait-elle raison ? Eowyn tombait-elle vraiment amoureuse de lui ?

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'elle éprouve peu à peu des sentiments pour moi, Dame Elenna ?

-Ah, soupira cette dernière. Je suis une femme qui sait observer et comprendre les autres. Cela est bien flagrant en plus. Mais vous, les hommes, vous êtes aveugles quand il s'agit d'une chose aussi importante que l'amour !

Un mince sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres d'Aragorn.

-Vous êtes bien dure avec nous, pauvres bougres dénigrés que nous sommes. Nous ne sommes pas forcément aveugles à ces signaux !

Elenna fit claquer sa langue avec désapprobation, et lui dit :

-Vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez. Ne cherchez jamais à contredire une femme, mon ami. Vous pourriez vous en mordre les doigts.  
Elle lui lança alors une sourire amusé, avant de lui dire plus sérieusement :

-Peu importe mon ami que vous soyez un mortel et elle une Elfe. Qu'est-il préférable à votre avis : une vie plus courte mais remplie de joie, de bonheur et d'amour, ou alors une existence immortelle rongée par les regrets et la tristesse de n'avoir pu aimer celui qui nous était destiné ? Réfléchissez bien à ma question, Aragorn. Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Elle partit rejoindre ses amis qui faisaient le concours de boisson.

Lorsqu'elle les trouva, ces derniers avaient bien bu plus de vingt pintes. Si Legolas semblait relativement sobre, Gimli lui, semblait prêt à perdre d'un moment à l'autre. Il lâcha d'ailleurs un pet sonore qui fit se retourner Eomer qui remplissait une nouvelle pinte, tandis qu'Elenna avait une moue de dégoût. Après avoir lâché sa monstruosité, il tapa son poing sur la table et se mit à rire avant de continuer son verre et de renverser une bonne partie de la bière sur sa moustache.

-C'est bien les nains qui aiment nager avec les jolies femmes poilues ! ria-t-il avant d'engloutir une nouvelle pinte et de la boire aussi proprement que la précédente.

Legolas, quant à lui, faisait honneur aux Elfes en buvant proprement et en tenant parfaitement l'alcool qu'il ingérait. C'était normal, l'alcool n'était pas aussi fort que les vins elfiques, et cette race avait un seuil de tolérance très élevé. Mais son ami sentit bientôt une sensation étrange, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant.

-Je sens quelque chose, fit-il.

Eomer le regarda alors surpris, il avait pourtant l'air d'être parfaitement sobre. Mais il fut content aussi. Il allait enfin pouvoir se venter d'avoir vu un Elfe ivre. Elenna, elle, voyant la tête de l'héritier du Rohan ne put s'empêcher de rire avec légèreté. S'il espérait un tant soit peu voir Legolas éméché, il allait avoir une sacrée désillusion !

-Un picotement au bout des doigts..., continua son ami. Je crois que ça me fait de l'effet, reprit-il, ahuri.

La jeune femme eut alors un véritable fou rire en apercevant le regard déconfit d'Eomer. Lui lançant un regard d'excuse, elle lui dit :

-Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous verrez un tel spectacle ! Il faudrait que vous ayez du vin elfique pour pouvoir régaler vos yeux de cela. Mais ça m'étonnerait que vous en possédiez. Les Elfes gardent jalousement cette boisson car elle ferait des ravages en Terre des Hommes.

Elle le vit alors pousser un long soupir, mais leur attention fut soudain accaparée le Nain quand il s'exclama, avant de rouler des yeux et de tomber au sol en même temps que sa chaise :

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il ne tient pas l'alcool...

Regardant son ami avec une moue perplexe, le prince de la Forêt Noire finit par se retourner et annoncer avec ravissement :

-La partie est finie.

Quand il aperçut Elenna qui pleurait tellement elle riait, il lui demanda :

-Vous avez tout vu ?

-Tout de tout, confirma-t-elle.  
Elle l'entendit alors pousser un long soupir avant qu'il ne déclare, fataliste :

-Que devez-vous penser de nous, à présent ? Vous nous avez observé jouer à un jeu d'alcool !

-Je pense à présent de vous, mon cher prince de la Forêt Noire, que vous savez vous amuser ! Vous n'avez pas peur de laisser tomber le temps d'une soirée votre rôle, et j'en suis heureuse, lui dit-elle sérieusement mais avec un sourire. Sinon, vous ne pensez pas qu'il nous faudrait aider Gimli ? On devrait le rapporter à votre chambre. Il ne me paraît pas en état de continuer de la soirée. »  
Legolas acquiesça alors avec bonne humeur. Il refusa cependant qu'elle ait à porter la lourde de charge de son ami, elle fut alors reconnaissante à sa grossesse, car elle n'aurait pas tellement aimé le transporter vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, et ce fut finalement deux hommes à peu près sobres qui l'aidèrent. Les accompagnant, Elenna grimaça lorsqu'elle vit la tête de son ami claquer par quatre fois sur le sol. Si le lendemain ce n'était pas la gueule de bois qui lui donnerait un mal de crâne terrible, alors se serait ces coups.

Les deux Elfes rejoignirent Mithrandir et Aragorn une demi-heure plus tard. Et tandis qu'ils arrivaient près de ces derniers, ils remarquèrent que Merry et Pippin chantaient une chanson de taverne avec enthousiasme, dansant sur une table et tout en étant applaudis par les Hommes du Rohan.

 _Oh vous pouvez chercher loin,_

 _Voir et revoir dans tous les coins,_

 _Jamais bière n'aura si bon goût,_

 _Que celle que l'on trouve par chez nous !_

 _Jamais bière n'aura si bon goût_

 _Que celle que l'on trouve par chez nous !_

 _Quelque soit votre chopine,_

 _Ou bien dans une bouteille divine !_

 _Quelque soit la taille de votre flacon..._

 _Elle doit venir de notre Dragon !_

Riant avec légèreté devant les bêtises de ses deux amis qui ressemblaient plus à des enfants qu'à des adultes, elle n'entendit pas les paroles échangées entre Gandalf et Aragorn. Lorsque la Lune qui embrassait l'encre de la nuit noire fut haute dans le ciel, Elenna s'excusa auprès de ses amis, et partit se coucher.

Ayant retiré sa robe, Elenna s'allongea avec soulagement sous les draps de son lit. Se rappelant la soirée qu'elle venait de passer, elle songea qu'elle dormirait comme une souche tellement elle était épuisée. Mais ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'était de ce qu'elle découvrirait lorsque l'aube ferait son apparition le matin même.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici voilà voilou un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous !**

 **Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews et ceux qui me lisent (je pourrai les remercier personnellement s'ils me laissaient un commentaire).**

 **Place aux réponses maintenant !**

 ** _milyi_ : Coucou Miss Emilie ! Et oui, la vie n'est pas juste ! Tu n'es pas une Elfe, donc ça ne peut pas te picoter que le bout des doigts ! Quant à Rumil et Orophin, je te dirai que tu verras bien par la suite ! Et Rumil se sent en effet coupable de la mort de leurs parents ! Mais tu n'as rien loupé et tu comprendras pourquoi ! Sinon je suis ravie que ce chapitre de transition t'ai plu. Bisous tout doux en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ! Lady Julie.**

 ** _yourfirstfan_ : Coucou ma best friend ! Moi aussi je trouvais Haldichou attendrissant quand il évoquait sa fiancée... La battle entre Elenna et Aragorn t'as faite rire ? Moi aussi. Ah, et la question d'Elenna... C'est une belle question, je dois l'avouer. Une question qui nous concerne tous. Doit-on vivre dans le risque mais en savourant chaque instant ? Ou alors vivre une existence terne mais qui se soldera par notre longévité ? C'est une question dont beaucoup choisissent la deuxième réponse. Moi je ne compte ni dans l'un, ni dans l'autre. Je fais ce qu'il me plait au moment où je le veux. Sinon, tu es toi aussi une personne extraordinaire, mi amiga. Je t'embrasse fort ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise...**

 ** _BakaSaru6_ : Coucou ! Ça faisait longtemps... Merci de tes mots tout d'abord. C'est vrai que mon écriture laisse passer pas mal de mon ressenti. Mais je me demande aussi ce que mes personnages pensent à tel ou tel moment, en fonction de leur caractère. Tout ce que l'on souhaite c'est que la suite arrive en toute hâte ? Et bien en voilà une partie... Bis et à bientôt je l'espère !**

CHAPITRE 19 : UNE JOURNEE PAS DE TOUT REPOS

Legolas regardait le ciel qui s'éclaircissait face à l'aube naissante. Il n'était pas tranquille. Il sentait le danger accourir jusqu'eux, il savait qu'il frapperait très bientôt, vite et fort. Les étoiles étaient voilées aussi, synonyme de mauvais présages. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Aragorn arriver sur la terrasse et préparer sa pipe. Il ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsque son ami fut près de lui. Sentant que le rôdeur regardait dans la même direction que lui-même et qu'il cherchait à comprendre ce qui l'inquiétait, il lui murmura :

« -Les étoiles sont voilées... Quelque chose s'agite à l'Est... Une malveillance à l'affût...

Ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre au même moment, et échangèrent un regard qui leur permit de se comprendre immédiatement. Sauron préparait quelques plans afin de leur nuire. Frodon et Sam devaient être proches du Mordor, l'Ennemi le sentait et s'en inquiétait, à juste titre. Il devait donc faire tomber ses ennemis afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur les Semi-Hommes qui seraient responsables de sa perte.

-L'Œil de l'Ennemi avance, reprit-il en communion avec leurs pensées.

Aragorn acquiesça gravement. Et tandis qu'ils étaient plongés dans leurs sombres pensées, ils sentirent le Mal s'infiltrer dans Edoras, tout prêt d'eux.

-Il est ici ! s'exclama en un murmure l'Elfe.

Ils ne réfléchirent guère, leurs entrailles se serrant à la seule mention du danger qui menaçait ceux qui leur étaient chers, avant de se mettre à courir comme si leur vie en dépendait. Quand ils arrivèrent près des chambres, le cœur de Legolas cessa de battre quelques instants lorsqu'un cri de terreur étouffé lui parvint de la chambre voisine.

-Elenna ! s'exclama-t-il, inquiet au plus haut point. »

Jetant un regard à son ami, il sut qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Alors, tandis que le rôdeur allait dans leur chambre, l'Elfe se précipita vers celle de la jeune femme. Il la trouva couverte de sueur, perdue parmi les draps défaits de son lit, se débattant contre une force invisible. Il accourut à ses côtés, la secoua et l'appela afin de la faire revenir à elle, mais elle resta inconsciente. Il ne put alors que la prier de revenir vers eux.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil, Elenna sentit une présence maléfique darder un regard pénétrant sur la cité. Au moment où le sommeil allait la quitter sous l'inquiétude de la menace, elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Elle ne sut exactement ce qui se déroula à cet instant précis, la seule pensée cohérente qu'elle possédait étant son questionnement quant à la source de cette présence maléfique. Mais elle se retrouva bientôt à observer son environnement avec les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre. S'apercevant qu'elle voyait Gandalf de façon beaucoup plus importante que de coutume, elle dut admettre qu'elle était dans la tête d'un des Hobbits. Elle se demanda alors lequel. Mais elle n'eut pas à se poser longtemps la question, quelques secondes plus tard, une voix appelait celui dont elle visitait l'esprit.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Merry.

Elenna sentit alors la surprise mêlée de peur ressentit par Pérégrin Touque, car c'était bien dans sa tête qu'elle était, face à l'entente de la voix de son ami. Il se retourna vivement, avant de reprendre son chemin et de croiser le regard de Mithrandir. Elle sentit son effroi lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il avait les yeux ouverts. Etait-il mort ? Il secoua la main devant son visage. Non, il respirait. Sa vision fut alors attirée par la boule que tenaient les mains du Magicien. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu le droit de la toucher ? Ce n'était qu'une boule après tout. Une simple boule mystérieuse. Alors, avec toute la délicatesse dont était capable un Hobbit, alors qu'Elenna sentait se gorge se nouer affreusement et qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas faire cela, alors que Mériadoc tentait de comprendre ce que préparait son ami, Pippin prit un vase et le déposa entre les bras de l'Istar tandis qu'il attrapait l'objet convoité.

-Pippin ? demanda encore son ami. Es-tu devenu fou ?

-Je veux juste regarder, se justifia-t-il en défaisant le tissus qui recouvrait la boule. Encore un petite fois.

-Remet-le à sa place, ordonna Merry, plus réfléchi que lui. »

Mais ce dernier ne l'écouta pas. Au contraire, quand il vit apparaître l'objet de ses désirs, il se mit à sourire. Enfin il pouvait la revoir. Mais qu'avait-elle donc de si spéciale pour que le Magicien lui-même lui interdise de la toucher et la cache aux yeux des autres ? Pris par l'instant du moment, il prit de ses deux mains la pierre.

Elenna sentit alors un Œil de feu poser son regard sur le jeune Hobbit écervelé. Il tenta de lui soutirer des informations sur Frodon. La jeune Elfe ne comprit pas pourquoi cela l'intéressait jusqu'à ce qu'elle lise dans l'esprit de Pippin que ce dernier était porteur d'un Anneau. Se demandant pourquoi un anneau pouvait bien intéresser cette monstruosité, elle cessa bien vite d'avoir quelques pensées cohérentes lorsque Pérégrin Touque, refusant de dévoiler la moindre chose se retrouva agressé mentalement par l'Ennemi, qu'elle comprit être Sauron. Afin d'aider son ami, elle tenta de parer quelques attaques mentales, ce qu'elle réussit à cinq reprises, mais sa tête lui fit alors atrocement mal, la peur l'habita tout entière, mais elle réussit à ne pas être découverte par l'Œil de feu. Soudain, elle ne vit plus Sauron, mais un grand arbre blanc dans une cour pavée. Mais c'était une vision de désolation. L'arbre était mort, la Cité était en ruines et en feu, des cris d'agonie et de terreur s'élevaient.

La poitrine d'Elenna se serrait douloureusement. Elle avait peur. Non, en fait plus que peur, elle était terrifiée, incapable de faire la moindre chose. Elle entendit alors dans sa tête résonner une voix douce et inquiète. Cette dernière la suppliait de retrouver le chemin de la lumière. Se laissant guider par cette personne qu'elle savait chère à son cœur, elle se retrouva à nouveau maîtresse de ses émotions. Mais elle ne savait comment se réveiller. En même temps que ces pensées franchissaient son subconscient, elle vit Gandalf s'occuper de Pippin. Un autre voix résonna ensuite dans sa tête. C'était celle d'une femme. Elenna n'eut pas à chercher longtemps son appartenance, son cœur le lui cria. _Réveille-toi, petite Elfe,_ lui murmura Kementári _. Ton ami t'attend._ La jeune femme se sentit soudain libérée du poids qui l'oppressait, et elle put enfin ouvrir les yeux.

Lorsque ses yeux papillonnèrent, elle rencontra les prunelles argentées de Legolas qui la regardait avec grande inquiétude. N'écoutant que son cœur, elle se jeta dans ses bras, la vision cauchemardesque qu'elle avait eu, encore à l'esprit. Laissant quelques larmes s'enfuir de ses yeux humides, les lèvres rouges à force de les mordre pour contenir ses sanglots, elle sentit avec bonheur l'étreinte lui être rendue. Si être dans les bras de Legolas lui faisait un bien fou, elle savait que jamais elle n'aurait de sentiments amoureux à son égard. Il était l'équivalent du grand frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, un pilier auquel se maintenir quand tout allait mal. Quand elle fut calmée, bien que ses yeux restèrent brillants, elle quitta avec regret les bras protecteurs de son frère de cœur et se releva vivement.

« -Pippin, lui dit-elle. Il vient de faire la plus grosse bêtise de tous les temps.

N'écoutant guère la réponse de l'Elfe, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la chambre de ses amis sans même prendre le temps de mettre autre chose que la robe de nuit qu'elle portait, et ouvrit la porte avec vivacité. Elle remarqua que le jeune Hobbit bégayait maladroitement quelques réponses à un Gandalf inquiet et légèrement en colère. Elle ne l'écouta pas raconter sa vision, car elle avait vu ce qu'il avait vu, mais se dirigea plutôt vers l'Istar alors que ce dernier demandait à Pérégrin Touque :

-Qu'avez-vous dit à propos de Frodon et de l'Anneau ?

-Il n'a rien dit, Mithrandir, répondit à sa place Elenna. Je ne sais comment cela est possible, mais j'ai été un moment dans sa tête et j'y ai vu ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il voyait. C'était atroce. A un moment donné, Sauron a tenté de lui extorquer des informations mais il s'est tu et l'Ennemi l'a agressé mentalement, même si j'ai réussi à bloquer quelques unes de ses attaques. Il n'a rien dit, mon ami. Je vous l'assure.

Les membres de la Communauté le regardèrent étrangement, mais ce fut Haldir qui prit en premier la parole. Il semblait soucieux.

-Vous avez un don, Dame Elenna. Mais il vous faudra apprendre à vous en servir correctement, afin de ne pas réitérer la même expérience que celle qui vient de se produire.  
Il avisa alors les joues rosées par les pleurs et ses yeux qui la brûlaient encore bien que ses sanglots eurent disparus.

-Vous devriez vous asseoir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on vit quelque chose d'aussi intense et terrifiant.

Lui apportant une chaise qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce, il passa une cape sur ses épaules une fois qu'elle fut assise.

-Merci mon ami, murmura-t-elle en serrant le vêtement contre elle.

Elle regarda ensuite chaque personne de la pièce, et il lui sembla qu'il était temps, qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre avec de poser les questions qui lui rongeaient l'esprit.

-Quel est votre rôle, à vous la Communauté ? Ne me regardez pas comme cela, fit-elle quand ils lui lancèrent une œillade surprise, je ne suis pas une imbécile. Vous êtes importants et je ne vois pas pourquoi une compagnie aussi étrange que la votre se baladerait en Terre du Milieu par les temps qui courent ! De plus, Frodon et Sam ne font plus partis de ce groupe, mais le Grand Œil les cherchent. Frodon possède apparemment un Anneau et je ne sais pas pourquoi celui-ci intéresse autant l'Ennemi. Après ce que je viens de vivre, j'aimerai bien que quelqu'un éclaire ma lanterne !

Les membres du groupes la regardèrent un petit moment, mais la jeune femme était excédée et dernièrement sa patience avait chuté, certainement à cause de ses hormones.

-Expliquez-moi, Mithrandir ! Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance ! Mais on me cache tellement de choses que je n'en peux plus, à la fin ! Je vous en prie, parlez !

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'Istar, avant qu'il ne récite quelques paroles étranges.

 _Trois Anneaux pour les rois elfes sous le ciel,_

 _Sept pour les seigneurs nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,_

 _Neuf pour les hommes mortels destinés au trépas,_

 _Un Anneau pour le Seigneur ténébreux sur son sombre trône,_

 _Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les ombres_

 _Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous_

 _Un Anneau pour les trouver_

 _Un Anneau pour les amener tous,_

 _Et dans les ténèbres les lier_

 _Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les ombres._

-Tout commença, reprit-il pour expliquer les vers qu'il venait de déclamer, lorsque les grands Anneaux furent forgés. Trois furent donnés aux Elfes, sept aux seigneurs nains, et neuf à la race des Hommes. La force et la volonté de gouverner chaque race fut transmises par ces anneaux. Mais tous les Peuples Libres furent dupés car l'Ennemi forgea en secret dans la Montagne du Destin l'Anneau Unique, pour gouverner tous les autres. Une à une, les contrées libres de la Terre du Milieu tombèrent sous la domination de Sauron, mais certaines résistèrent. C'est ainsi que l'Ultime Alliance entre les Elfes et les Hommes entra en guerre. Ce fut terrible. Il y eut de nombreuses pertes. L'Ennemi se battit lui aussi, et on le jugea invincible. Cependant Gil-Galad et Elendil réussirent à l'abattre, mais ils y perdirent malheureusement la vie. Ce fut finalement Isildur qui réussit à lui trancher le doigt et à lui ôter ainsi l'anneau, l'anéantissant, après avoir vu son père tomber. Sauron avait été vaincu, mais une part de lui subsistait dans l'Anneau Unique. Le Seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe l'emmena à la Montagne du Destin, mais succombant aux pouvoirs maléfiques de l'Anneau, Isildur ne put le détruire et repartit avec. Mais alors qu'ils étaient attaqués par des Orcs, l'Anneau le trahit et tomba sans qu'il ne soit retrouvé. C'est ainsi qu'on perdit sa trace. Mais Sméagol, un Hobbit, le trouva deux mille cinq cents ans plus tard. Afin de le posséder, il en tua son meilleur ami qui souhaitait le lui prendre. Torturé par son acte, il s'enfuit. Durant de longues années, il vécut dans les cavernes du Mont Brumeux avec l'anneau et aujourd'hui il n'est plus celui qu'il était, même si une part de son ancienne conscience subsiste. Il n'est plus Sméagol, il est Gollum, une créature difforme à l'esprit malsain. Un jour, Bilbon l'oncle de Frodon trouva l'anneau alors qu'il avait été capturé avec une compagnie de nains dans une cité de Gobelins. Il le garda et l'offrit avec ma grande insistance à Frodon, lors de son cent-onzième anniversaire. Lors d'un conseil secret ayant eu lieu à Imladris, Fondcombe dans le Langage Commun, il fut décidé que l'anneau devait être détruit. Frodon fut désigné porteur et une Communauté se créa afin de l'aider dans sa tâche. Mais de malheureux incidents se sont produits en cours de route, et à présent il voyage seul avec Sam en direction du Mordor, afin de détruire Sauron en jetant l'Anneau Unique dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin. »

Elenna ne s'aperçut qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer que lorsqu'elle sentit une grande goulée d'air entrer avec force dans ses poumons. C'était donc cela qui lui était caché depuis le début. Oh, à présent elle comprenait qu'ils n'en ai jamais parlé devant elle. Cela aurait été stupide de lui confier le but de cette Communauté alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Mas à présent qu'ils avaient fait connaissance, que de solides amitiés s'étaient tissées, elle avait pu entendre la vérité, et cela la soulagea. Elle avait en horreur les cachotteries, et pour elle, que la vérité soit bonne ou mauvaise, elle était toujours la meilleure à prendre. Le mensonge se retournait toujours contre son porteur. La jeune femme secoua la tête plusieurs fois, ne sachant comment assimiler toutes ces informations sur l'Anneau Unique et Sauron. Et tandis qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, les soldats du Roi Théoden débarquèrent dans la chambre. _Ils ont un sacré temps de retard_ , ne put s'empêcher de songer Elenna.

Quand ses amis furent conduits devant le souverain, la jeune Elfe fut autorisée à rentrer dans sa chambre afin de se vêtir convenablement. Elle enfila donc en vitesse une longue robe bleue, la même qu'elle avait mise lors du premier banquet, le soir de la Bataille du Gouffre de Helm, se chaussa de ses ballerines, se brossa sommairement les cheveux et rejoignit ses amis dans la salle du trône.

« -Il n'y avait pas de mensonges dans les yeux de Pippin. C'est un crétin, mais un crétin honnête au moins. Il n'a rien dit à Sauron sur Frodon et l'Anneau, disait Mithrandir.

Elenna vit alors Gimli soupirer de soulagement.

-Nous avons été étonnamment chanceux, reprit l'Istar. Ce que Pippin a vu dans le palantir, n'est qu'un aperçu du plan de notre Ennemi. Sauron s'apprête à attaquer la Cité de Minas Tirith. Sa défaite au Gouffre de Helm lui a montré une chose : l'héritier d'Elendil approche, les Hommes ne sont pas aussi faibles qu'il le supposait. Ils ont encore de la bravoure et assez de force pour le défier. Sauron craint cela. Il ne prendra pas le risque de voir les Peuples Libres de la terre du Milieu s'unirent sous une seule bannière. Il rasera Minas Tirith jusqu'à la dernière pierre plutôt que de revoir le retour d'un roi sur le trône. Si les feux d'alarme du Gondor sont allumés, le Rohan doit se tenir prêt à entrer en guerre.  
La jeune femme resta saisie quelques secondes après la tirade du magicien, mais finit par s'approcher de la brochette alignée que faisaient Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Haldir, Merry et le malheureux Pippin qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Lorsque ces derniers la virent, ils lui sourirent chaleureusement, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Théoden, qui ne semblait pas tellement d'accord avec la dernière parole de Gandalf.

-Dites-moi, répondit-il par ailleurs, pourquoi devrions-nous courir au secours de ceux qui ne sont pas venus au notre ?

Mithrandir le regarda alors étrangement, tandis que les autres et plus particulièrement Aragorn et Elenna le fixaient avec désapprobation.

-Que devons-nous au Gondor ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, signifiant par là qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention d'aider ce royaume.

-Je vais y aller, déclara alors Aragorn.

-Non ! s'exclama le Magicien Blanc.

-Il doivent être prévenus, reprit le rôdeur, inquiet pour son futur peuple.

-Ils le seront, dit Gandalf.

Il s'approcha ensuite de lui et lui murmura si doucement que seuls les Elfes et Aragorn purent l'entendre, et encore difficilement :

-Vous vous rendrez à Minas Tirith par une autre route, une route sur laquelle l'Ennemi ne vous attendra pas. Comprenez ceci, fit-il cette fois en haussant la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende, les choses qui sont en mouvement ne peuvent être arrêtées.

Il marcha, faisant les cent pas.

-Je vais aller à Minas Tirith, et je ne vais pas y aller seul, reprit-il en fixant Pippin.

Les membres de la Communauté sortirent alors, tandis que Mithrandir et Pérégrin Touque partaient se préparer pour le voyage. Legolas et Haldir restèrent cependant quand ils virent qu'Elenna ne les suivaient pas.

-Partez, leur dit-elle. Je dois parler au Roi.

Ils obéirent à contrecœur. La jeune femme s'approcha de Théoden qui la regardaient étrangement, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

-Je ne vous demande pas de me répondre, roi du Rohan, mais seulement de m'écouter et de réfléchir à mes paroles, fit-elle. Vous avez demandé ce que vous deviez au Gondor, et bien moi je vous demande ce que je vous devais lorsque j'ai sauvé vos hommes au Gouffre de Helm. Rien ne m'y obligeait, j'aurai dû me mettre en sécurité dans les cavernes, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourquoi ? Parce que la compassion et la justice sont le moteur même de la vie. Le Gondor n'est pas venu à votre secours ? Et bien soit, mais montrez leur qui vous êtes vraiment. Un roi bon et juste. Vous ne devez rien à Denethor, et je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais vous avez une dette envers la Communauté grâce à qui la Bataille a pu être gagnée. Aragorn est le futur Roi du Gondor, et en payement de votre dette, il est de votre devoir d'aider son futur peuple. Mais j'ai aussi une autre raison. Pourrez-vous vous regarder encore dans un miroir au souvenir qu'à cause de votre orgueil un peuple entier aura disparu ? Femmes et enfant giseront sans vie. N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez reproché à Saroumane ? Je vous laisse méditer mes paroles, Roi Théoden. En espérant qu'elles vous auront été bénéfiques.

La jeune Elfe se retourna alors, et partit rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur, sur la terrasse pavée.

-Vos mots ont été justes, dit Haldir qui avait tout entendu.

-Mais je ne sais s'ils seront suffisants pour que Théoden reviennent sur sa décision, fit Legolas.

Elenna soupira. Ses mots ne seraient peut-être pas suffisants, mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait pu faire. Elle ne pouvait pas gouverner à la place du Roi. Elle ne pouvait l'obliger à porter son aide au Gondor.

-Nous partons demain matin en Lothlorien, une heure après les premières lueurs de l'aube, l'informa soudain Haldir. Avec les menaces qui s'accroissent, ils nous faut partir au plus vite.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, en accord avec son ami. Il n'était en effet pas prudent de partir plus tard. Les dangers rôdaient, tels des prédateurs affamés. Après un dernier soupir, Elenna se retourna vers ses amis elfiques et leur annonça :

-Je vais saluer une dernière fois Mithrandir et Pippin. Puis, je tâcherai de passer plus de temps avec les membres restants de la Communauté. »

Legolas et Haldir acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête, et descendirent au village.

Elenna trouva finalement Gandalf aux écuries, flattant avec amitié l'encolure de Grispoil. Si le magicien l'aperçut, il n'en montra aucun signe. La jeune femme s'approcha alors de lui, puis se tint à ses côtés.

« -Vous partez, dit-elle seulement.

-Parce que j'y suis obligé, répondit ce dernier.

-Je le sais, murmura-t-elle. Mais cela n'empêchera pas le fait que vous me manquiez. La Communauté entière va me manquer. Merry et Pippin avec leurs facéties, Legolas qui est comme mon frère de cœur, Aragorn qui sera bientôt couronné Roi, Gimli avec ses mauvaises manières quand il est ivre mais qui sait faire preuve de délicatesse quand il est sobre, finit-elle en riant. Vous, aussi... Vous êtes une énigme à vous tout seul. Une énigme attachante.

Un sourire triste vint alors poindre sur les lèvres des deux protagonistes.  
-Vous êtes une Elfe, Dame Elenna. Il est certain que vous laisserez ici des personnes qui vous sont chères, mais tôt où tard vous les retrouverez. Si ce n'est ici, se sera sur Valinor. Car je suis certain que pour avoir sauvé le monde, on nous laissera profiter de la quiétude du repos en Aman.

-Je l'espère, lui confia-t-elle.

-Vous êtes une personne courageuse, Elenna. Vous avez grand cœur et vous savez reconnaître quand une personne peut changer. C'est grâce à vous que Grima a pu finalement avoir sa seconde chance. Vous l'avez aidé à changer. Vous ne devez pas laisser votre cœur se troubler suite à nos départs respectifs. Vous avez le droit d'exprimer de la tristesse, oui, mais elle ne doit pas vous habiter longtemps. Vous êtes encore jeune, et cela pour tous les Peuples. Vous avez la vie devant vous. Ne laissez pas l'amertume ronger votre vie. Vivez tant que vous le pouvez !

Lui adressant un franc sourire, Elenna l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura :

-Merci mon ami, pour être celui que vous êtes. Ne changez jamais. »

Sitôt après avoir lâché ces quelques mots, la jeune femme s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière.

La jeune Elfe trouva Pippin, alors que celui-ci pleurait dans les bras de Merry. Suivant son instinct, elle s'approcha du Hobbit et lui ébouriffant les cheveux, elle leur murmura à tous deux :

« -Vous vous reverrez, mes chers amis. Je le sais.  
Puis elle regarda plus sérieusement Pérégrin Touque.

-Quand à toi, qui ne sais que t'attirer des ennuis, je te conseille vivement de te faire discret. Je ne veux pas que tu changes, tu es bien comme tu es, mais il faut que tu t'assagisses. Nous sommes en guerre, Pippin. Nos actes doivent être réfléchis.

Embrassant sur le front son ami, elle déclara aux deux Hobbits :

-Je pars demain matin. Quant à toi, monsieur Touque, sache que Mithrandir t'attend avec Grispoil.

Elle vit alors le Hobbit se relever, sécher ses larmes et lui dire :

-Merry et moi n'avons jamais été séparés, Dame Elenna. Nous avons grandi ensemble, fait nos bêtises ensemble, vécu maintes choses ensemble. C'est dur de laisser un ami derrière soi.

-Ne pense pas comme cela, lui dit-elle gentiment. Dis-toi juste qu'aujourd'hui il est temps de vivre une aventure par toi-même. Mais vous vous reverrez, ne vous inquiétez pas de cela. Vous rentrerez ensemble dans la Comté. Mais dites-moi, pourrai-je un jour la visiter ? Il paraît que c'est un endroit merveilleux...

-Oh oui ! s'exclama Pippin avec un soudain regain d'enthousiasme. On y fait même de l'herbe à pipe d'excellente qualité ! Vous pourriez faire avec nous des concours de rond de fumée qui sait et...

-Pippin, désolée de te décevoir, mais le concours ne sera pas pour moi. Je ne bois ni ne fume.

-Oh..., murmura le Hobbit déçu avant d'avoir une nouvelle idée. Vous pourrez faire avec nous le tour des tavernes afin de goûter les différents plats que nous avons. Ils sont délicieux ! Et puis vous viendrez à la maison ! Je vous préparerai avec Merry un excellent repas ! N'est-ce pas Merry ? »

Ce dernier se mit alors à venter ses qualités de cuisinier, mais il avoua que Samsagace était le meilleur d'entre eux. « Un excellent jardinier et un fin cuisinier », selon lui. Elenna dut finalement leur rappeler avec un certain regret que Gandalf attendait Pippin. Le visage des deux protagonistes s'assombrit alors. Les étreignant une dernière fois, elle les vit se diriger vers les écuries.

Sentant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire là, elle rejoignit Gimli qui parlait avec un Aragorn qui patientait, assis en tailleur sur l'herbe en haut d'une colline, attendant patiemment que les feux d'alarme s'allument.

« -Vous savez, lui dit alors Elenna. Les feux ne s'allumeront pas avant deux ou trois jours au moins. Ce n'est donc pas la peine de rester là à les fixer. Ce n'est pas votre regard qui les allumera.

Lui jetant un sourire amusé, le rôdeur lui répondit :

-Je sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'attendre. Je suis pressé de les voir s'allumer sans l'être réellement. Car s'ils s'allument, c'est le synonyme que le Gondor a besoin d'aide. Cependant, je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi.

S'installant à ses côtés, la jeune femme l'informa alors de son départ prévu pour le lendemain.  
-Cela ne m'étonne pas, lui confia-t-il. J'aurai pris Haldir pour un fou s'il avait encore attendu.

-Aragorn a raison, Gente Dame, renchérit Gimli. Nous pensions même que vous repartiriez plus tôt. Non pas que votre compagnie nous déplaît, elle nous est même très agréable, mais il serait imprudent de rester plus longtemps.

-Vous allez me manquer, murmura alors Elenna.

-Ne dites pas cela, mon amie, la rabroua gentiment le Nain. Nous ne verrons encore, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous oublier de sitôt. Et puis, il faut que je vous fasse visiter nos mines. Certaines sont tout simplement magnifiques.

-Merci Gimli, lui dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Aragorn. Quant à vous, mon cher rôdeur, vous avez intérêt à m'inviter pour votre couronnement, ou alors j'arriverai en pleine cérémonie et je vous assommerai avec votre couronne ! Vous êtes prévenu !

Ce dernier se mit à rire, et lui dit amusé mais sérieux en même temps :

-Vous compterez parmi mes invités d'honneur, Elenna. Vous serez une amie proche du Roi, et toujours le Gondor vous sera ouvert, si toutefois couronne j'ai.

-Ne dites pas de bêtises ! s'exclama la jeune Elfe. Bien sûr que vous serez couronné ! Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est moi-même qui jetterai dehors l'Intendant, mettrez la couronne sur votre tête, et vous assiérez sur le trône à l'aide de coup de pieds aux fesses ! Paroles d'honneur !

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de chacun, tandis qu'Elenna se relevait.

-Je m'en vais préparer mes affaires pour demain. J'espère que je vous reverrai. »

Les étreignant, elle partit ensuite en direction de sa chambre. Lorsque le soir arriva, elle mangea peu, et s'allongea dans son lit lorsque le ciel prit la teinte de l'encre noire. Elle ne réussit cependant à s'endormir que lorsque la Lune fut haute dans le ciel, vaincue par la fatigue.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Coucou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à presser la touche _reviews_ , ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **PS : Je publie dans les 3 ou 4 jours en ce moment, mais je vais devoir ralentir car je pars bientôt en vacances ! Ce sera donc toutes les semaines ou semaines et demi ! Voilà, voilà...**

 ** _miliyi_ : Coucou Miss Emilie ! Et oui, un rappel de la relation Legolas-Elenna, on ne sait jamais. Tu as hâte de voir Elenna en Lorien ? Attend encore un petit peu, le trajet existe quand même ! Ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu, et j'espère que se sera également le cas de celui-ci. Bisous tout doux ! Lady Julie.**

 ** _Yourfirstfan_ : Grandement merci pour ta review, mon amie. Tu es toi aussi ma confidente, ma sœur de cœur. Tu as placé quelques citations, je vais t'en donner également. « Ce n'est pas tant l'intervention de nos amis qui nous aide, mais le fait de savoir que nous pouvons toujours compter sur eux. » Et je puis proclamer que ces mots sont vrais pour nous deux. Tu es toujours là pour moi, et je sais que quoi qu'il puisse se passer tu seras toujours là. Il y a également « Le meilleur ami n'est pas celui que tu connais depuis longtemps, c'est celui que tu connais et ne t'as jamais quitté. ». Je t'embrasse fort, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !**

CHAPITRE 20 : L'HEURE DU DEPART

Elenna s'éveilla avant même que l'aube ne fasse son apparition. Elle s'était endormie tard et s'était réveillée tôt, le sommeil la fuyant comme si elle était une Orc transportant la Peste. Elle se leva donc, alluma une bougie à l'aide d'une allumette, et commença à se vêtir. Ses habits avaient été nettoyés, repassés, pliés et étaient rangés sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler ses vêtements de voyage, et lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle soupira tout en caressant son ventre, dans un geste inconscient pour se rassurer. Ça y est. Elle allait partir. Quand reverrait-elle ses amis ? Les reverrait-elle même un jour ? La guerre était dure et les morts nombreux. Ils pouvaient mourir à tout instant, tués par l'Ennemi. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, et regarda le ciel qui commençait à s'éclaircir avant que sa vision ne fut portée sur le dehors, où une vingtaine d'Elfes s'occupaient de leurs montures et finissaient les derniers préparatifs pour le voyage. Des trois cents Elfes qui étaient venus prêter main forte au Rohan, dix-huit étaient morts, les autres étaient rentrés en Lothlorien, à part quelques uns qui souhaitaient les escorter, son ami et elle-même, afin que les dangers soient moindres. Rivant à nouveau son attention sur la voûte céleste, elle s'aperçut que l'aube naissante paraît d'or le ciel, comme si une forge avait eu lieu domicile en ce lieu insolite. Elle entendit alors quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Se doutant de l'identité de son visiteur, elle mit son épée dans son fourreau, posa sa cape sur ses épaules avant de l'attacher avec une épingle en forme de feuille, et prit sa besace qui ne la quittait jamais. Sortant de sa chambre, elle adressa un sourire à son ami :

« -Bonjour Haldir, le salua-t-elle. Partons-nous bientôt ?

-Dans une demi-heure nos chevaux galoperont dans les plaines du Rohan, rejoignant ainsi notre contrée, l'informa-t-il. Quant à vous, Dame Elenna, le soleil venant à peine de se lever, je dois vous avouer que cela m'étonne de vous voir déjà préparée.

-Le sommeil m'a fuie, lui expliqua-t-elle doucement.  
Lui jetant un regard compatissant, il se mit à lui sourire avant de lui lancer :

-Au moins cela vous laisse-t-il plus de temps pour prendre un agréable petit déjeuner.

Un rire léger s'échappa alors des lèvres de la jeune Elfe.

-Je ne suis ni une Naine, Haldir, ni une Hobbit ! Je n'ai pas un estomac à la place de la tête !

-Moi non plus ! résonna la voix d'un Nain mécontent. Je ne pense pas qu'à manger !

En entendant son ami, Elenna se retourna vivement et l'étreignit avec force quand elle le vit. Gêné par cette proximité inhabituelle avec une femme, Gimli resta quelques secondes sans mouvements, avant lui rendre avec douceur son étreinte.

-Vous allez nous manquer, mon amie, dit-il avant de s'éloigner d'elle. Ce n'est pas tout, continua-t-il, mais il est hors de question de vous laisser partir sans que vous ayez pris un petit déjeuner convenable.

Le Nain l'entraîna alors sans ménagement dans la salle à manger, où trois Elfes terminaient leur déjeuner, tandis qu'Haldir riait de son amie.

-Voilà, fit Gimli, en l'asseyant sur une chaise avant de faire de même. Prenez donc du pain et de la confiture, vous n'êtes plus la seule qu'il faut nourrir à présent, termina-t-il en regardant son ventre d'une manière éloquente.

-Je prédis que vous aurez un garçon, annonça une voix dans son dos.

Sursautant avant se se relever précipitamment de sa chaise afin d'étreindre son ami, Elenna sentit son cœur battre plus fort.  
-Ne prédisez pas malheur, Aragorn, lui dit-elle en riant alors que son ami la délaissait et s'installait en face d'elle. Les garçons sont têtus, bornés, et je ne compte pas les bêtises qu'ils peuvent faire.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Haldir. Je suis un homme et pourtant quand j'étais jeune...

-Vous avez mené la vie impossible à votre gouvernante, le coupa le rôdeur. Ne me regardez pas avec cet air mon ami, c'est vous-même qui m'avez raconté vos péripéties d'enfant.

Il se tourna alors vers Elenna :

-Une fois, il avait été grondé par sa gouvernante pour une bêtise. Jugeant que la sanction avait été trop sévère, il a attendu qu'elle aille au bain avant de se glisser discrètement dans la pièce et de ressortir précipitamment avec ses habits. La pauvre gouvernante, ne pouvant sortir nue, a dû crier fort longtemps avant qu'une amie ne l'entende et ne lui apporte quelques vêtements. Il y a eu également la fois où un conseil réunissant les Elfes importants de la Terre du Milieu avait eu lieu secrètement, et Haldir que voilà, en a eu connaissance par je ne sais quel moyen. Par curiosité, il s'est caché sous la table où se déroula toutes les discussions, qu'il trouva finalement fortes ennuyeuses. Il s'est alors endormi, et en plein milieu d'échanges d'informations secrètes, ils ont entendu des ronflements. En cherchant la source, ils ont finalement regardé sous la table, et ont aperçu un Haldir qui dormait comme un loir. Quand ils lui ont demandé ce qu'il faisait là, vous savez ce qu'il leur a répondu ? Je cite d'après des sources sûres, « Je voulais savoir de quoi vous parliez, mais vous étiez tellement ennuyants que je n'ai pas pu résister au sommeil ». Et dire qu'il est devenu Capitaine de la Garde de la Lorien ! Et une autre fois...

-Taisez-vous ! s'exclama son ami, mortifié de voir ses pires bêtises mises à jour. Ne l'écoutez pas, Dame Elenna, reprit-il en fixant la jeune femme. J'étais jeune et irréfléchi, et immature aussi.

-Moi, retentit alors la voix de Gimli, je gage que vous aurez une petite fille aussi belle que sa mère. »

Rosissant sous le compliment, Elenna plongea la tête dans son bol de lait, tout en remerciant son ami qui riait sans moquerie aucune, amusé par l'attitude de la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son petit déjeuner, elle sortit pour être un peu seule avant de commencer son voyage, qui débuterait une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Elle n'avait pas vu Merry, et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres à la pensée que ce dernier devait être encore lové sous ses couvertures, dormant profondément et rêvassant à la Comté. Quant à Legolas, il devait certainement surveiller les feux d'alarme du Gondor. Une sorte de roulement avait eu lieu entre le rôdeur et l'Elfe. Après quelques allés-retours sur la terrasse du bâtiment royal, Elenna finit par descendre au village. Un Elfe aux cheveux châtains se présenta alors. Il était grand et ses yeux verts reflétaient le guerrier aguerri qu'il était, mais également l'esprit farceur qu'il possédait.

« -Je vous présente Aldaron, mon amie, retentit à ses oreilles la voix d'Haldir. Aldaron, voici la Dame Elenna, même si je pense que tu l'auras certainement reconnue.

-En effet, répondit ce dernier avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, votre sœur Elerinna parle beaucoup de vous quand elle ne tyrannise pas de pauvres Elfes innocents, termina-t-il avant un grand sourire.

La jeune femme sentit alors la bonne humeur la gagner, même si son départ était imminent.

-Vous exagérez Aldaron, j'en suis sûre !

-J'en conviens, ria alors ce dernier. Mais il faut avouer qu'elle est aussi facétieuse qu'Haldir à son âge ! Vous saviez que...

-Ah non, Aldaron, le coupa ce dernier. Elle a eu droit à des explications détaillées de la part d'Aragorn, je ne survivrai pas à cela une autre fois dans la journée !

Il avait dit cela, mais un grand sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres qu'il avait d'ordinaire pincées.

-Il ne faut pas le prendre au sérieux, dit-il finalement à son amie. Il s'agit d'un ami de longue date qui aime me mettre dans l'embarras. Mais c'est aussi le frère de Níniel.

-Votre futur beau-frère ? demanda-t-elle, ne s'y attendant pas.

-Alors il vous a parlé de ma sœur ? fit ce dernier. Il avait intérêt. Ma sœur se languit de lui en Lorien. Il l'aurait regretté si cela n'avait pas été réciproque !

Si sa voix avait été dure, il était trahi par ses yeux qui riaient de façon sans équivoque. Il se moquait clairement de son ami.

-Va t'amouracher d'un Orc, Aldaron ! s'exclama Haldir. Venez, Dame Elenna, reprit-il finalement. Calan vous attend avec impatience.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine à l'entente du nom de sa jument. Elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. C'était un merveilleux présent que lui avait offert Théoden. Car en plus d'une monture, c'était une amie qu'elle avait gagné.

-J'arrive, dit-elle le cœur tout de même serré face à l'approche du départ. »

Arrivée devant Calan, Elenna se prépara à monter, quand une voix retentit dans son dos, la faisant sursauter.

« -Alors, on part sans me dire au revoir ? demanda un Hobbit encore emmitouflé dans sa couverture.

-Merry ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant et en prenant son ami dans les bras. Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, c'est tout. Je m'en serai voulu de déranger votre sommeil.

-Ah, pas de ça avec moi mon amie, répondit-il en l'étreignant avec une étonnante force pour un Hobbit, avant de continuer. Vous n'oubliez pas, Dame Elenna, que vous devez vous rendre en Comté une fois votre enfant né pour faire le tour de nos tavernes et venir manger à la maison. Et puis, Sam est amoureux de Rose, une servante du Dragon Vert. D'ici là, il lui aura peut-être demandé de l'épouser et vous resterez jusqu'à leur mariage ! Qu'en dites-vous ?

-J'en dit, mon ami, lui accorda-t-elle comme réponse, que je serai ravie de me rendre en Comté. Quant au mariage de Sam Gamegie, il me faudra d'abord lui demander la permission.

-Mais vous l'aurez de façon sûre et certaine ! rétorqua Mériadoc Brandebouque. Sam adore les Elfes et il vous apprécie beaucoup, vous savez ?

-Dame Elenna a raison, retentit alors la voix de Legolas. La politesse exige au moins l'autorisation de Sam, Merry. Même si vous avez raison, je suis sûre qu'il ne refuserait jamais Elenna à son mariage.

Il s'approcha alors de la jeune femme et l'étreignit. C'était la matinée des étreintes, ce jour-là. Serrant avec force son ami, son frère de cœur, elle entendit alors son ami Nain arriver. Délaissant son ami elfique quelques instants, elle fut aussitôt serrée par deux bras petits mais puissants. Gimli lui dit alors :

-N'oubliez pas que vous devez venir visiter les mines et les cavernes des Nains, mon amie.

-Je ne l'oublierai pas, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire triste. J'ai grande hâte de visiter vos lieux où j'en suis sûre, règne beauté et grandeur. Mais cela ne va pas paraître étrange, de voir arriver un Nain avec une Elfe ?

-Pas une Elfe, la reprit Gimli en lançant un regard à Legolas. Mais deux.

Elenna se mit alors à rire, imaginant sans aucun soucis les deux Elfes au milieu de Nains plus petits qu'eux, tentant de comprendre ce qu'ils faisait là.

-Il n'empêche, Gimli, que notre amitié est des plus improbables. Comment deux Elfes et un Nain, dont l'inimité entre les deux espèces est légendaire, ont-ils bien pu devenir amis ?

-Je me le demande aussi, retentit la voix d'Haldir.

L'Elfe sembla cette fois plus ennuyé qu'autre chose, ce qui était un sacré progrès en considérant qu'il haïssait le Nain à peine quelques jours auparavant. Elenna se demanda ce qui avait pu pousser ce dernier à ce retranchement.

-Ah, soupira le Nain en répondant à sa question. Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils sont les plus intelligents des deux espèces. Ils ont su voir au-delà des apparences et ils en ont été récompensés.

-Vos paroles sont étonnamment sages, dit alors Aragorn qui se dirigeait vers eux. Vous allez nous manquer, Dame Elenna. Mais le fait de vous savoir en sécurité rassurera nos âmes.

Il étreignit alors son amie avec douceur. Se laissant faire, la jeune femme finit par murmurer à l'oreille du rôdeur, si doucement que même les Elfes ne purent entendre :

-N'oubliez pas de m'inviter à votre couronnement, mon ami. Sinon je serai dans l'obligation de mettre ma menace à exécution, et je vous assommerai avec votre couronne.  
Seul un grand éclat de rire lui répondit. Les autres les regardèrent étrangement, les scrutant afin de savoir ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité de l'homme.

-Je n'y manquerai pas, fit-il finalement en lui embrassant le front. Mais vous devez partir à présent. La Lothlorien vous attend.  
Elenna inclina la tête, et monta sur Calan. Haldir dont l'air semblait pensif, regarda Aragorn avant de prendre la parole :

-Vos paroles du déjeuner me trottent dans la tête, mon ami. Vous avez dit avoir su de source sûre une de mes bêtises. Mais qui était donc cette source ?

Le rôdeur le regarda avec un lueur mystérieuse au fond du regard, avant de répondre à son ami :

-Lorsque j'ai raconté à la Dame de Lorien comment c'était déroulé le Conseil secret ayant eu lieu à Fondcombe que trois de nos chers Hobbits avaient écouté sans en recevoir l'autorisation, elle s'est mise à rire et m'a racontée votre histoire. Je dois avouer que je n'y ai pas cru au départ, mais quand elle a fait passer devant mes yeux ses souvenirs, je n'ai pu contenir mon hilarité.

Haldir baissa la tête, honteux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que votre propre souveraine s'amuser à conter vos facéties à un ami. Le groupe s'apprêta alors à partir, mais le Roi Théoden apparut, suivi de près par Grima.

-Le Rohan vous sera toujours redevable, dit le souverain en arrivant à la hauteur d'Elenna. Sachez que les portes de mon royaume vous seront toujours ouvertes. Que votre route soit bonne et que les embûches du chemin soient moindres. Bonne chance pour votre voyage.

En guise de remerciement, la jeune femme inclina la tête avec respect, et Théoden fit la même chose avant de repartir. Mais Grima était encore là.

-Je voulais juste vous dire, Dame Elenna, commença le nouvel homme d'écuries du pays en butant sur les mots, que je vous serai personnellement toujours redevable. Grâce à vous j'ai pu avoir une nouvelle chance, et de cela je vous en suis infiniment gré. Vous êtes bonne, généreuse et juste. Ne laissez pas votre cœur se troubler face aux menaces de la Terre du Milieu. Restez toujours comme vous êtes et cette terre sera chanceuse de vous avoir. Enfin, merci, Dame Elfe, d'avoir cru en moi.

Il s'inclina alors et partit sans même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer la moindre parole. Mais le fait de voir Grima lui avait fait chaud au cœur, car d'une certaine façon, cela lui redonnait espoir. Si lui pouvait revenir sur le droit chemin, alors tout n'était pas perdu. La Terre du Milieu vaincrait Sauron, et la paix régnerait. Elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne.

-Prenez soin de vous, ma sœur, murmura Legolas. Vous êtes une excellente amie, et je suis heureux de savoir que vous serez enfin loin des dangers d'Arda. Je tâcherai de vous envoyer des nouvelles quand je le pourrai.

Il se tourna alors vers Haldir et lui ordonna d'une voix ferme :

-Prenez soin d'elle. »

Le Capitaine de la Garde inclina la tête, et le groupe sortit de la cité. Une fois sur les plaines sauvages du Rohan, les Elfes mirent avec plaisir leurs montures au galop.

Elenna sentait avec ravissement l'air s'engouffrer dans ses vêtements, le vent fouetter son visage, ses cheveux flotter derrière elle. Le martèlement des sabots de Calan résonnait à ses oreilles comme une douce musique synonyme de liberté. Le soleil caressait sa peau nue et la faisait se sentir plus vivante que jamais. Son cœur battait la chamade face à tant de plaisirs mêlés. Oui, ce début de voyage était extraordinaire. Les frontières n'existaient plus, seul restait ce sentiment grisant d'abandon total de soi-même, laissant les sensations gouverner le corps.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à la nuit tombée. Ils avaient déjà beaucoup avancé, et il ne leur faudrait qu'une dizaine de jours pour atteindre la Lothlorien. Mais ils devaient faire reposer leurs chevaux. Ces derniers étaient en effet épuisés par la course qu'ils avaient mené. Après s'être occupée de Calan avec beaucoup d'attentions et de caresses, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le camp. Un feu joyeux y brûlait tranquillement, tandis que les flammes dans leur folle hardiesse tentaient de rejoindre le ciel sans jamais y parvenir. S'asseyant et tendant le mains pour quérir un peu de chaleur, elle sentit un tissus plutôt épais être posé sur ses épaules. C'était une couverture. Relevant la tête, elle vit qu'Haldir se tenait à côté d'elle.

« -Merci, lui dit-elle simplement.

-Nul besoin de me remercier, mon amie, répondit-il d'une voix douce. Je ne fais que veiller sur vous, comme toutes les personnes qui nous accompagnent, d'une certaine façon.

Lui adressant un sourire, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés, il s'exécuta avec bonne humeur.

-Je suis heureuse que ce voyage se fasse avec un ami. Il était déjà suffisamment difficile pour moi de partir, mais si j'avais dû le faire sans personne à qui me raccrocher, ça l'aurait été encore plus.

-Je ne vous abandonnerai pas, Dame Elenna, murmura le Capitaine de la Garde. Je... Je ne vous ai jamais remercier convenablement de m'avoir sauvé cette nuit-là, au Gouffre de Helm. Sans vous, je ne serai plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est. Je vous dois beaucoup, comme nombre de gens apparemment. Vous êtes généreuse et n'hésitez pas à secourir les autres quand cela vous est possible. Je suis fier de pouvoir me compter parmi vos amis.

Elenna le remercia d'une main sur le cœur et inclina la tête. Ses mots la touchaient, mais elle ne savait comment réagir. Elle fit simplement ce que son cœur lui dictait, et lui dit d'une voix douce chargée en émotions :

-Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, mon ami. J'éprouve la même fierté à savoir que je peux être comptée parmi les personnes à qui vous avez accordé votre amitié.

Haldir sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit, qu'Aldaron arrivait et s'installait à côté de la jeune femme.

-Tenez, lui dit ce dernier. Vous n'avez pris à midi qu'une bouchée de _lembas_. Il vous faut un vrai repas, enfin ce qu'on peut considérer comme un repas sur les routes...

Regardant ce qu'il lui avait donné, la jeune Elfe s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de pain, d'une écuelle de soupe et d'un pomme.

-Merci, Aldaron. Mais ne mangez-vous pas vous aussi ?

-Si, sourit le futur beau-frère d'Haldir touché par sa sollicitude, mais c'est déjà fait. Quant à toi, Haldir, reprit-il en fixant son ami, si tu veux manger tu n'as qu'à te lever. Ça te fera les jambes. Il ne faudrait pas que tu deviennes empoté...

-Empoté ? s'écria un Elfe vexé. On va voir si je suis empoté quand je t'aurai mis une raclée à l'épée !

-Il faut toujours qu'il fasse le fier, dit l'autre Elfe à l'attention d'Elenna. Mais s'il peut me battre à l'épée, il ne m'égale pas au tir à l'arc.

-J'en conviens, répondit son ami avec un sourire. Mais le tir à l'arc, c'est bien la seule chose dans laquelle tu excelles...

Il se poussa quand Aldaron qui était relevé tenta lui mettre un coup dans l'épaule.  
-Ne réagis pas comme ça, ria-t-il. Tu es un bon guerrier, mais dans les autres domaines, tu es une loque !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'offusqua le soldat. J'ai un charme sensationnel avec les femmes.

-Ah, oui ? se moqua son ami. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'une fois tu t'es fait baffer par trois femmes différentes en une journée ?

-J'étais jeune, se justifia ce dernier. Et ma technique de drague n'était pas au point...

-Elle ne l'est toujours pas ! s'exclama avec amusement Haldir. »

Elenna observa avec amusement les deux Elfes dans leur joute verbale. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, cela se voyait. Leurs petites piques n'étaient destinées qu'à se moquer gentiment de l'autre. Ils possédaient une grande complicité que démontraient leurs gestes, mais aussi les mots qu'ils employaient. Quand une heure se fut écoulée, la jeune femme sentit la fatigue la gagner. Elle s'excusa alors auprès de ses compagnons, et tout en s'éloignant mais en restant près du feu, elle s'allongea sur sa cape mais serra la couverture qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, et observant le ballet merveilleux des flammes qui ne faisaient qu'un avec la nuit, elle s'endormit.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Coucou !**

 **J'avais dit entre une semaine et une semaine et demi pour la publication, je suis donc dans les temps !**

 **Bref, voilà un chapitre 21 qui j'espère vous plaira ! Bis. Juliefanfic**

 _ **Chère, très chère, Miss Milyi : Tu as bien ri ? J'en suis ravie ! C'est vrai que c'était drôle quand on connaît cher Haldir qui n'a non pas un balai dans le biiiiip mais plutôt un tronc... C'est vrai qu'il est sympa de voir de nouveaux personnages. Personnellement, je préfère. Ça me laisse une grande liberté pour leur histoire, leur comportement... Quelques uns se rajouteront au cours des différents chapitres, tu verras. Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bisous tout doux ! Lady Julie.**_

 _ **Ma très chère et fidèle meilleure amie, que je nomme Ysalis, ou plus connue encore sous le pseudonyme anonyme de yourfirstfan : Merciiii pour ta review ! Je suis d'accord avec toi, et c'est même pour cela que je les ai choisies, mes citations nous correspondent parfaitement. Notre amitié et indéfectible, et j'en suis des plus ravies ! Plus qu'un mois à tenir et on se revoit ! C'est bien l'une des seules raisons qui me motivent pour la rentrée... Bref, passons à la suite. Je suis ravie que le récit des péripéties d'Haldir t'ait plu, de même que la réflexion sur l'appétit des nains. Et oui, le départ d'Elenna fut émouvant, comme notre séparation à nous... C'est dur, même si on sait qu'on se reverra. BIG BISOUS aussi. Je t'embrasse fort. PS : Les vrais amis ne sont jamais loin, peut-être en distance, mais pas dans le cœur. Je pense à toi. Mille kiss.**_

CHAPITRE 21 : ATTAQUE

La première chose qu'elle sentit fut la douceur des rayons du Soleil caressant sa peau nue, tandis que les Elfes rangeaient le camp. Ouvrant les yeux, elle fut d'abord éblouie par la luminosité et les referma précipitamment, avant que ses paupières ne se rouvrent avec lenteur. S'asseyant sans précipitation, serrant autour de ses bras la couverture de la nuit, elle observa le feu éteint qui dégageait encore quelques fumées, Haldir et Aldaron qui se chamaillaient sur un sujet dont Elenna n'avait connaissance. Se relevant en prenant garde à ne pas aller trop vite pour ne pas être prise de vertiges, la jeune femme enleva la couverture qui la réchauffait et la rassurait, ramassa sa cape au sol et la passa sur ses épaules avant de la fermer avec l'attache en forme de feuille. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son ami et le frère de Níniel. L'apercevant, les deux Elfes lui lancèrent un sourire avant qu'Haldir ne lui jette un pomme dans les mains et qu'Aldaron ne fasse pareil mais avec du pain et sa gourde d'eau qu'il avait rempli pour elle.

« -Bonjour, Dame Elenna. J'espère que votre nuit a été agréable.

-Elle l'a été, répondit la jeune femme. Merci pour ça, termina-t-elle en montrant la nourriture et la boisson.

-Faut bien vous nourrir, ria Aldaron.

-Ce n'est pas un animal ! s'exclama le Capitaine de la Garde. On nourrit les animaux, mais on offre un repas à une personne, nuance !

-Moi, je ne la vois pas ta nuance, rétorqua son ami avec désinvolture. Et puis je suis sûr que la belle demoiselle m'a compris !

-Je pense en effet avoir compris vos paroles, dit en riant la jeune femme alors que ses joues étaient roses sous le compliment.

-Tu vois, reprit le guerrier, hier soir tu as dit que je ne savais pas m'y prendre avec les femmes, mais elle a rougi. Je sais faire preuve de beaucoup de séduction, mon ami ! Ce qui n'est pas ton cas apparemment... Je me demande comment ma sœur est tombée amoureuse de toi ! Aucun charme, intelligence quasiment nulle... Je te plains mon ami, je te plains !

-C'est sûr que je suis à plaindre puisque je te supporte, Aldaron ! Comment diable ai-je pu avoir la stupidité d'être ami avec toi et de te nommer lieutenant ? Je me le demande... Quant à ton fameux charme, je te rappellerai que ma chère amie que voilà, a une fâcheuse tendance à rougir... »

Écoutant les deux Elfes, Elenna ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir davantage. Les Elfes ne rougissaient pas, par tous les Valar ! Alors pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il ? La réponse était toute simple pourtant. Elle avait souffert, et le seul moyen efficace qu'elle avait trouvé pour s'en sortir était d'afficher ses émotions. Car tout garder à l'intérieur de soi-même était dangereux, et si elle l'avait fait, sans nul doute aurait-elle sombré dans le désespoir depuis bien longtemps. Se maudissant encore une fois pour rougir aussi souvent, elle s'excusa auprès des deux protagonistes et rejoignit Calan au pas de course. Lorsqu'elle fut près de sa jument, elle lui caressa le chanfrein avec toute l'amitié qu'elle ressentait, avant d'attaquer sa pomme. Elle en donna d'ailleurs une partie à son amie, avant d'avaler sans grand appétit son pain. Elle but également quelques gorgées de sa gourde avant d'accrocher cette dernière à sa ceinture.

Elle était en plein milieu du campement quand la voix de trois Elfes alarmés parvint jusqu'à elle.

« - _Un troupe d'Orcs approche_ , cria un des soldats en elfique à Haldir.

- _Ils ont vu notre camp et s'apprêtent à attaquer !_ déclara un autre soldat.

- _Combien sont-ils ?_ demanda le Capitaine de la Garde avec empressement.

- _Une centaine_ , répondit un autre Elfe.

- _Aldaron !_ interpella son ami. _Va protéger la Dame Elenna et emmène deux de tes soldats_ _avec vous_ _! Il ne faut pas qu'il lui arrive malheur ! Courrez droit devant et ne vous arrêtez que lorsque vous serez sûrs d'être en sécurité ! Nous vous rejoindrons lorsque ces créatures seront mortes !_

Son ami la remarqua alors, et se précipita vers elle. L'étreignant rapidement avant de la relâcher, il la regarda dans les yeux avant de lui dire avec douceur mais d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune réplique envisageable :

-Prenez soin de vous, mon amie. Ne faites rien de stupide comme vous jeter dans la bataille par exemple... Sauvez votre vie. Je vous rejoindrez vite, n'en doutez pas.

Il lui embrassa alors le front, tandis qu'Aldaron attrapait le bras d'Elenna et l'emmenait avec empressement à Calan. A peine était-elle sur sa monture que deux cavaliers apparurent, apportant l'étalon d'Aldaron.

-Aerandir, se présenta alors un des cavaliers aux yeux bleus et à la chevelure d'ébène, le seul du groupe qui n'était pas blond, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à la jeune femme.

-Astaldo, déclara ensuite le second aux cheveux couleur des blés et dont les yeux gris reflétaient un grand courage. »

Elenna inclina alors la tête, et le groupe lança les montures aussi vite qu'il leur était permis.

La jeune femme vit les guerriers relâcher les chevaux. Ils avaient un lien étroit avec eux et savaient que ces derniers les retrouveraient au moment opportun, soit à la fin de la Bataille. Elenna savait que la légendaire adresse des Elfes ferait des miracles, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse de lui tordre les entrailles, de même qu'un terrible sentiment de culpabilité. Vingt contre cent. C'était des plus inégalitaires. Et tandis qu'elle, jeune Elfe fraîchement débarquée en Terre du Milieu s'enfuyait pour sauver sa vie, son ami et ses compagnons de voyage risquaient la leur. Les soldats de la Lorien, suite à un ordre d'Haldir, se mirent en rang et encochèrent une flèche dans leur arc. Lorsqu'Elenna entendit clairement les respirations rauques des créatures, des sifflements parvinrent à ses oreilles, signe que les Elfes venaient de tirer. Elle entendit ensuite des corps tomber à terre, et des feulements de haine résonner.

Sa jument lancée au galop, courant sur la plaine avec les trois autres Elfes qui avaient pour charge de veiller sur elle, elle aperçut bientôt que si une centaine d'Orcs attaquaient le camp des Elfes, une cinquantaine restante était restée à l'écart, pensant laisser les autres faire le boulot. Ces derniers, entendant les martèlements des sabots de leurs chevaux, se mirent à leur courir après, se rendant bien compte que quatre Elfes représentaient un véritable jeu d'enfants, surtout que seuls trois étaient soldats et possédaient une armure, l'autre, la jeune femme ne possédait qu'une seule lame, même si elle était habile avec. Tandis qu'Elenna pressait Calan avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle sentit plusieurs flèches siffler à ses oreilles. Les créatures du Mordor étaient à deux cents mètres, mais leurs tirs étaient justes, seul l'adresse des Elfes leur permettait de les éviter. Le cœur de la jeune femme se tordait violemment, comme s'il cherchait un moment à se faire le plus petit possible, l'autre à sortir de sa poitrine. La peur qu'elle ressentait était grande, très grande. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait que si les Orcs devaient les rattraper qu'importe que trois Elfes guerriers l'accompagnent, ils ne feraient pas le poids. Alors, elle talonna son amie, la pressant d'aller plus vite encore, et petit à petit ils commencèrent à s'éloigner. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu pousser un soupir de soulagement, son cœur cessa de battre un instant. Un petit instant mais il cessa de battre tout de même. Un cri de douleur avait retenti dans son dos. Avant même qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de ce qu'elle faisait, Calan s'était arrêtée et elle sautait du dos de la jument. Les cheveux noirs tombant avec grâce sur ses épaules, le visage tiré dans une grimace de pur douleur, les yeux bleu clair exprimant toute la souffrance du monde, Aerandir tomba au sol, le souffle court, transpercé dans le dos par une flèche de couleur noir, suintant le mal à plein nez, une flèche d'Orc.

S'approchant du soldat qui avait pour charge de veiller sur elle avec les deux autres, elle ignora délibérément les cris des Elfes qui l'exhortaient de remonter à cheval, elle ignora les yeux suppliants du blessé à qui elle portait secours, elle ne songea plus qu'à une chose : le sauver. Elle ne vit pas Aldaron et Astaldo arrêter leurs montures, elle ne fit pas plus attention aux créatures qui s'approchaient toujours plus, elle évita avec agilité les flèches qui menaçaient de faire d'elle un porc-épic, et s'agenouilla auprès du guerrier. Le relevant d'un bras alors qu'il l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait, elle soupira de soulagement lorsque l'étalon sur lequel il était quelques minutes auparavant se trouva à leurs côtés et s'allongea pour l'aider à monter. Lorsque ce fut fait et que la monture de l'Elfe s'était mise debout, Elenna regarda autour d'elle. Aldoran et Astaldo qui s'était éloigné revenaient le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient sur leurs pas, évitant les dizaines de tirs qui leur étaient destinés. Claquant la croupe du cheval du blessé qui s'en alla le plus vite possible au galop, elle se poussa de justesse lorsqu'une flèche noire vint la frôler. Elle avait était assez rapide pour que cette dernière ne se plante pas dans la tête qu'elle aimerait encore garder en l'état, mais pas suffisamment pour que la peau de son visage ne soit pas entaillé. S'apercevant que les Orcs n'étaient plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres, elle monta le plus vite possible sur Calan. Le créatures du Mordor n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres. N'ayant nul besoin d'ordre pour comprendre ce que voulait sa maîtresse, la jument s'élança aussi vite qu'elle put. Et sous les cris de peur de ses compagnons qui voyaient le danger fondre sur elle, la célérité de Calan ne suffit pas, le temps de démarrer avait été trop long, les Orcs l'attaquaient déjà.

Dégainant son épée, la jeune femme égorgea le premier monstre qui apparut devant elle, para une épée qui menaçait de l'empalait, tua son auteur, dévia une flèche qui allait s'abattre sur elle. Les créatures du Mordor, qui se composaient d'Orcs et d'Uruk-Hais, l'encerclaient déjà. Ne voulant que Calan périsse avec elle, Elenna descendit et lui ordonna de s'en aller. Mais cette dernière ne le fit pas. À la place, elle se cabra et frappa avec force plusieurs Orcs. Sentant une larme couler et suppliant son enfant de lui pardonner si la vie devait la quitter aujourd'hui, elle se mit à se battre avec hargne. Jamais elle ne se laisserait tuer aussi facilement.

Un poids quitta son cœur lorsque avec rage, elle vit Aldaron et Astaldo dégainer leurs épées et s'engager dans la bataille. C'était sûrement égoïste, mais sentir qu'elle n'était pas seule la réconforta d'une certaine manière. Elle s'en voulut de penser cela, car ces derniers risquaient leur vie à se battre pour elle, elle dont la seule faute avait été de vouloir sauver un soldat. Lors d'un moment d'inattention pendant lequel elle vit que l'étalon d'Aerandir était déjà loin avec sa charge, un Uruk-Hais en profita et tenta de la pourfendre de lame, mais il ne réussit jamais. Astaldo avait paré le coup destiné avec Elenna. Le regarda tout en combattant les créatures qui semblaient toujours plus nombreuses, la jeune femme le vit tuer son adversaire avait une facilité déconcertante, et elle remarqua que le regard qu'il lui portait était chargé en émotion. Elle n'eut cependant le temps de les déchiffrer, un Orc l'attaquait, pensant réussir à la mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais ce fut lui qui se retrouva la tête séparée du corps.

Alors que deux épées s'abattaient sur elle, Elenna songea qu'elle ne pourrait qu'en parer une, l'autre la tuerait à coup sûr. Aussi, tandis que sa lame rencontrer celle qui allait lui trancher la gorge, la terre se mit à trembler de façon furieuse. Profitant du déséquilibre de son adversaire, elle lui transperça l'abdomen. Elle réalisa alors que l'autre épée ne l'avait pas embrochée, elle se retourna et vit que l'Orc était transpercé d'un pic en terre dure. Des cris d'agonie retentirent à ses oreilles, et même si cela lui apportant un grand soulagement car il s'agissait de ceux des créatures du Mordor, le cœur d'Elenna bondit violemment, pris de pitié pour une mort aussi atroce, mais elle se fustigea car ils avaient commis bien pire, mais une peur la saisit également, car elle ne savait pas qui était à l'origine du massacre, et elle redoutait que l'auteur de cela ne s'en prenne à eux.

Soudain, apparaissant dans un halo de lumière rouge et dorée, un homme aux longs cheveux bruns, aux yeux marrons expressifs, possédant une tenue de forgeron avec un grand tablier en cuir, les regarda et leur sourit. Si à sa vue, Astaldo et Aldaron mirent un genou à terre, Elenna elle, le regarda sans savoir quoi faire. Avisant l'attitude des deux Elfes, elle s'apprêta à faire de même lorsque la voix grave et profonde de l'homme parvint à ses oreilles.

« -Ne t'incline pas Elenna. Pour ma femme et moi-même tu comptes plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. Relevez-vous vous aussi messires Elfes. Vous avez sauvé une personne à qui je tenais, vous êtes exemptés de ce protocole aberrant et inutile.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda alors la jeune femme.

-Je suis un humble forgeron qui tient à ce que tu restes en vie. Par ailleurs, reprit-il avec colère en fixant les Uruk-Hais et les Orcs morts, nul n'a le droit de s'en prendre aux descendants d'Aredhel. J'ai failli par trois fois, je refuse que cela arrive à nouveau.

Il la regarda alors profondément, comme pour pénétrer son âme, lui adressa un sourire avant de s'approcher, de mettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille pointue de la jeune Elfe, et de soupirer en regarda l'entaille le long de sa joue. Posant avec délicatesse sa main burinée par le travail sur la peau délicate de la jeune femme, il murmura quelques incantations dans une langue inconnue à Elenna. Quelques secondes plus tard, cette dernière sentait une douce chaleur se répandre dans son visage. Le touchant après que la sensation ait disparu, elle s'aperçut que sa blessure n'était plus. Remarquant qu'un sourire empli de tendresse lui était adressé, elle mit sa main sur son cœur et le remercia de l'avoir soignée.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il. Tu n'aurais pas été blessée si j'étais intervenu plus tôt, petite Elfe.

Il poussa un nouveau soupire avant de continuer :

-Tu possèdes le même courage fou qu'Aredhel. Elle aurait été prête à l'impossible pour protéger ceux à qui elle tenait. Mais fais attention à toi, veux-tu ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu subisses le même sort qu'elle, petite Elfe, même si à présent elle est heureuse en Valinor.

La jeune femme inclina la tête en signe de promesse et de remerciement, mais elle tiqua finalement à la mention de son surnom. Une seule et unique personne l'appelait par ce nom affectueux.

\- « Petite Elfe » ? demanda-t-elle. C'est le surnom que me donne Kementári... Comment le connaissez-vous ?

-C'est simple, lui répondit alors l'homme. Kementári est mon épouse, la femme qui partage ma vie et nous nous connaissons sur le bout des doigts. Je te souhaite toi aussi de trouver un jour l'amour. Car si celui-ci est jonché d'embûches, le résultat en vaut la peine.

Touchée par les mots sur l'amour, Elenna ne put empêcher un sourire fleurir ses lèvres. Mais aussitôt des questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, fit-il avec un sourire. Je suis un humble forgeron qui souhaite que tu restes en vie et en bonne santé.

Poussant un long soupir, la jeune femme le regarda intensément avant de lui répondre :

-Vous savez ce que je veux dire. Qui êtes-vous vraiment, Kementári et vous ? Comment pouvez-vous connaître autant de choses ? Comment faîtes-vous ce que vous faîtes ?

Ses prunelles brunes rivées au regard d'azur de la jeune femme, l'homme d'un ton doux mais ne souffrant aucune réplique, prononça des paroles qu'elle avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois, de façon formulée ou informulée :

-Dans quelques temps les réponses te seront dévoilées, petite Elenna, mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé. Oh, il ne tardera pas, mais tu n'es pas encore prête pour entendre toute la vérité.

Étant toujours prêt de la jeune femme, il n'eut qu'à baisser la tête lorsqu'il lui embrassa le front. S'approchant ensuite de son oreille, il lui murmura avec douceur :

-Prend soin de toi, Elenna. Tu as ma bénédiction et je tâcherai de veiller à ce que rien de fâcheux ne t'arrive, mais essaie de ne plus être si téméraire. Il n'y a plus que ta sécurité maintenant, petite Elfe, il y a aussi ton enfant.

S'écartant avec légèreté de la jeune femme, il se tourna alors vers les deux Elfes et leur dit avec reconnaissance :

-Merci de veiller sur elle. Ne la lâchez pas, finit-il après un temps de silence d'une voix calme mais autoritaire tout de même. Veiller à ce qu'elle prenne soin d'elle, elle ne le fera jamais de son initiative. »

Les deux Elfes s'inclinèrent, et l'homme disparut, non sans avoir sourit une dernière fois.

Remontant sur leurs chevaux, les deux soldats et la jeune femme ne prononcèrent aucun mot, encore sonnés par la rencontre qu'ils venaient de faire. Ils lancèrent ainsi leurs montures au galop, rejoignant celle d'Aerandir qui s'était arrêtée. Ils furent alors surpris de le retrouver profondément endormi, sa blessure ayant complètement disparu. Ils échangèrent tous trois alors un regard, pensant la même chose au même moment. Car, si Elenna contrairement aux autres ne connaissait pas l'identité de l'homme et qu'elle ne le saurait pas de la part des deux Elfes, elle se doutait bien que s'il l'avait guérie, il avait très bien pu le faire aussi pour Aerandir. Astaldo prenant son ami avec lui et Aldaron tenant l'étalon de l'ancien blessé par une longe confectionnée en vitesse avec une corde, repartirent au trot, et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à la nuit tombée, à l'orée d'un bois. Épuisée, Elenna à peine posée au sol s'endormit comme une souche, ne songeant même pas à s'installer confortablement.

Elle sentit d'abord quelque chose de doux chatouiller son visage, puis une voix mélodieuse parvint lentement à ses oreilles tandis que son cerveau embrumé tentait d'en saisir le sens.

« - _Le soleil s'est levé depuis un petit moment, Dame Elenna. Les oiseaux chantent, les insectes travaillent, le vent souffle et la journée s'annonce belle._

L'opacité de ses yeux diminua avec lenteur, et quand le sommeil la quitta enfin, elle remarqua que ce qui lui caressait si doucement le visage, étaient en réalité des cheveux blonds. L'Elfe qui les portait avait des yeux marrons sérieux mais qui contenaient une grande touche d'humour, pour ceux qui savaient les déchiffrer. De même, ses prunelles montraient la grandeur d'âme de leur possesseur. Reconnaissant entre mille son ami, le Capitaine de la Garde, Elenna ne put s'empêcher de le serrer contre elle, tandis qu'une larme esseulée coulait le long de sa joue.

-Oh ! Haldir ! souffla-t-elle. J'ai eu si peur que vous ne surviviez pas à l'attaque !

Elle le détailla sérieusement, et s'aperçut qu'à part quelques coupures bénignes, il n'était pas blessé. Regardant alors autour d'elle, elle vit qu'un camp sommaire venait d'être monté.

-Il y a-t-il eu des morts ? demanda-t-elle.  
Lorsqu'elle vit le léger sourire de son ami, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Aucun morts ! Une chance des plus inouïes ! Elle vit cependant à ce moment là des blessés sur des civières au sol. D'autres soldats dont le corps semblait en meilleur état s'occupaient d'eux.

-Et les blessés, continua-t-elle, dans quel état sont-ils ?

-Aucun n'est en danger de mort, la rassura-t-il, mais nous ne pourrons prendre la route aujourd'hui. Ils ont besoin de se reposer avant de chevaucher à nouveau. Nous partirons d'ici deux ou trois jours.  
La jeune femme acquiesça alors d'un hochement de tête, comprenant parfaitement. Elle s'en voulait également de les presser, car elle savait que s'ils voyageaient si vite, c'était pour qu'elle puisse être en sécurité en Lorien. Elle fut soudainement sortie de ses pensées par son ami qui reprenait d'une voix beaucoup plus grave, la réprimandant d'une certaine façon :

-J'ai ouïe dire que vous n'aviez pas écouté mes ordres qui étaient : ne tentez rien rien de stupide, comme vous jeter dans la bataille ?

Elenna ne baissa que très légèrement les yeux, avant de relever son visage. Oui, elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté ses recommandations, mais si c'était à refaire, alors elle le referait.

-C'est vrai, dit-elle. Mais qu'importe le courroux que cela peut vous apporter, si je revivais ce qui s'est passé, je le ferai de la même manière. Aerandir était en difficulté, blessé, il était hors de question que je le laisse mourir.

Avant qu'Haldir n'ait pu répliquer quoique se soit, un Elfe à la chevelure dorée, aux yeux verts qui exprimaient diverses émotions que la jeune femme ne sut lire, prit la parole :

-Nous sommes tous fiers de vous, dans le camp, Dame Elenna, même si certains comme Haldir refusent de l'avouer. Vous nous avez causé une belle frayeur, mais par votre geste qui n'aurait dû nous surprendre car vous aviez fait pratiquement la même chose pour mon ami, vous avez su montrer à tous une grandeur et un courage trop longtemps oubliés. Si toutes les personnes des Peuples Libres d'Arda avaient un dixième de votre vaillance, alors la guerre serait finie depuis longtemps.

Les joues rosées sous les compliments, ce qui était devenu une véritable habitude chez elle, la jeune Elfe balbutia quelques remerciements maladroits. Puis, se souvenant dans quel état avait été le soldat blessé avant qu'il ne soit miraculeusement soigné par le Forgeron qui intriguait beaucoup Elenna, cette dernière se demanda comment il allait.

-Comment se porte Aerandir ? fit Elenna en direction d'Aldaron.

-Il dort encore, répondit le lieutenant d'Haldir. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, mais c'est comme si la guérison dont vous avez bénéficié vous avait considérablement épuisés.

-Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? demanda-t-elle soudain, alarmée par les paroles du frère de Níniel.

-Regardez le Soleil, répondit Aldaron. Il est bientôt midi. Par ailleurs, continua-t-il en lui tendant une pomme, des baies, du pain et de l'eau, vous devriez manger.

Hochant la tête avec un sourire, elle entama sa pomme mais fut interrompue par la prise de parole du capitaine de la Garde.

-Et moi, demanda-t-il de façon faussement outré, je n'existe plus ? On se sert de moi puis on me jette quand on a fini ?

-Tu sais, répondit son beau-frère pour le taquiner, quand on utilise quelque chose qui n'est pas réutilisable, on finit par le jeter à la poubelle car on ne sait pas quoi en faire. »

La tête que son ami fit à ce moment-là, déclencha l'hilarité de la jeune femme. S'ils eurent du mal à en comprendre les raisons, les deux Elfes finirent par la rejoindre, son rire étant des plus communicatifs.

Lorsque leurs larmes de joie furent taries, que le petit déjeuner d'Elenna fut englouti, ils se levèrent et déambulèrent dans le camp. La jeune femme fut surprise de voir plusieurs Elfes incliner la tête dans sa direction avec respect, et ce fut finalement Haldir qui lui confia que sa prouesse de la veille avait déjà circulé entre toutes les personnes présentes. Persuadée qu'elle ne méritait guère les attentions des soldats, Elenna regarda le plus souvent ses pieds, qu'elle trouva tout à coup fort intéressants. Le camp s'étant étalé, même s'ils étaient peu nombreux, ils marchèrent une cinquantaine de mètre avant de se trouver face à la civière où Aerandir se reposait paisiblement. Saisie par un instinct dont elle ignorait l'existence, la jeune femme s'approcha de l'Elfe et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur. Quelques secondes seulement après qu'elle ait fait cela, et durant lesquelles elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait réagi comme cela, l'Elfe aux cheveux noirs ouvrit avec lenteur ses paupières qui laissèrent apparaître des yeux de saphir. En la voyant, ce dernier pour le grand dam d'Elenna, ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson avant de la refermer précipitamment. Cela durant une bonne minute entière qui parut interminable aux yeux de la jeune femme dont la patience n'était pas son fort, agacée pour un rien à cause de ses hormones qui s'amusaient à jouer au yoyo.

« -Ma Dame, arriva enfin à prononcer Aerandir. Je ne sais comment vous remercier d'avoir risqué votre vie pour sauver la mienne. De même, je crois comprendre à présent que vous êtes une personne de grande importance. Rares sont ceux qui peuvent se venter d'avoir eu la vie sauve grâce à vos protecteurs. Le... Forgeron, continua-t-il en butant sur ce mot comme s'il avait l'habitude de l'appeler autrement, ne sauve personne comme cela. C'est pour vous et uniquement pour vous qu'il était là. Vous avez pour protecteurs Kementári et lui-même. Jamais un habitant d'Arda n'aura pu en dire autant. Vous êtes une exception, Dame Elenna. Je suis étonné, je dois vous l'accorder, que cela soit ainsi pour vous. Vous m'intriguez, et j'espère que vous me laisserez le loisir de vous connaître.

Mal à l'aise face à la tirade de l'Elfe devant elle, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'Haldir et Aldaron étaient partis lorsque le soldat avait commencé son monologue. Souhaitant se débarrasser au plus vite de cette situation qui la stressait car elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle lui dit avec un sourire.

-Vous pouvez chercher à me comprendre et me connaître, Aerandir. Mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que vous me comprendrez. Sinon... vous êtes doué au réveil, vous ! Jamais je ne pourrai servir une telle tirade deux minutes après mon réveil !

Seul un rire léger lui répondit. Les yeux de l'Elfe aux cheveux noirs luisaient face à l'amusement qu'il ressentait face à la jeune femme. Il avait entendu beaucoup de bien d'elle, et à présent il en avait vérifié les dires. C'était une jeune personne exceptionnelle. Cependant, lorsqu'il la regardait, il avait une impression de familiarité. Elle lui faisait penser à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Souriant face à la boutade d'Elenna qui avait été gênée, il lui dit pour partir sur un autre sujet :

-Il m'a fallu une bonne centaine d'années d'entraînement pour réussir à aligner deux pensées cohérentes au réveil. Et bien trois cents ans pour sortir, comme vous l'avez dit, une telle tirade ! »

La jeune femme sentit alors une grande sympathie pour le soldat. Riant de ses paroles, elle songea en même temps qu'il pourrait être un bon ami. Un excellent même. Après avoir incliné la tête dans sa direction, elle rejoignit les chevaux tandis qu'Aerandir se relevait et prenait son petit déjeuner. Elle s'occupa avec beaucoup tendresse de Calan, la remerciant d'être restée pour l'aider. Peu nombreux étaient ceux qui possédaient un tel lien avec leur monture. Elenna sentit alors un fort sentiment de gratitude envers le roi Théoden pour lui avoir offert son présent. Grâce à lui, elle bénéficiait de l'amitié inaltérable de sa jument. Une amitié qui durerait jusque dans la mort, elle en était sûre. À peine avait-elle pensé cela que Calan lui donna un coup de tête dans l'épaule. Lui flattant l'encolure, elle sourit. L'amour qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de sa monture était fort. Calan et elle étaient loyales l'une envers l'autre. Jamais sa jument ne la trahirait. Elle la suivrait où qu'elle aille, se moquant des dangers. Oui, même la mort ne pourrait les séparer.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Coucou à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui m'ont lu et aux personnes qui me soutiennent !**

 **Bref, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot. Maintenant, place aux réponses !**

 ** _sfergani_ : Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! J'espère avoir un autre petit mot de toi ! Bis**

 ** _milyi_ : Ah, ma chère, tu es toujours là ! Et oui les vilains tout moches orcs ont eu la raclée de leur vie ! Le Forgeron... Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, je ne peux donc pas acquiescer ! Et puis, le dire à voix haute (ou l'écrire, c'est pareil!), faut pas le faire, Elenna ne sait pas encore qui c'est et faut lui laisser le temps de le découvrir ! Elle pourrait nous entendre ! Et non, pas la suite le lendemain, mais aujourd'hui ! Tu me fais des bisous tout doux sucrés ? Et bien moi je te les rends caramélisés ! BISOUS TOUT DOUX AU CARAMEL AU BEURRE SALE !**

 ** _Sarah_ : Oui, mon personnage n'est pas vraiment au cœur de l'action. Elle a peut-être un don, qu'elle ne comprend pas vraiment et qui s'est manifesté quand elle ne s'y attendait pas et au mauvais moment (Pippin et le palantir), mais elle n'est pas là pour mener l'anneau en Mordor. Quand à sa première réaction quand elle a vu les membres de la Communauté n'a pas été de demander des nouvelles d'Elenna, c'est vrai. Mais faut dire, sa tête était encore pleine de la bataille, elle a dû sauver les fesses d'Haldir, et elle avait rêvé de sa petite sœur qui se trouvait en sécurité à martyriser un pauvre elfe aux cheveux argentés (chapitre 11) et qui était en bonne santé et heureuse. Tout ça a légèrement anesthésié son inquiétude pour sa sœur qu'elle devinait en sécurité (ils devaient passer par un royaume elfique : la lothlorien, et à la vue d'Elerinna avec un elfe autre que Legolas, elle devait se douter qu'elle était arrivée à bon port...). Et pour ton deuxièmement... C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas vraiment de défaut. Mais elle me parle, me raconte son histoire, et je tente de la percer à jour, mais vu que c'est elle qui me raconte ses aventures, elle omet volontairement ses défauts. Faudrait pas qu'elle mette à mal la légendaire sagesse des elfes et tout le toutime (même si elle n'hésite pas à montrer les idioties de ses camarades...). Bref, voilà une réponse digne d'un roman. En espérant recevoir des nouveaux commentaires de ta part. Bis. Juliefanfic. PS : je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise.**

 ** _L'Oubliée_ : Coucou ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu lises mon histoire ! Certes, mes reviews sur tes histoires étaient un peu longues, mais c'est toi qui m'inspires ! Sinon ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! J'espère que ce fut chapitre que tu attends avec impatience te plaira ! De tout cœur, juliefanfic ! PS : BISOUS !**

CHAPITRE 22 : UNE ARRIVEE INATTENDUE

Quand elle eut quitté Calan, elle marcha sans trop savoir où elle allait, ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Qui était donc ce « forgeron » ? Et Kementári ? Pourquoi avaient-ils tant de pouvoirs ? Elle savait que sa protectrice veillait sur elle car elle l'avait juré à Aredhel. Mais son mari lui, avait-il une bonne raison de le faire ? De même, comment Kementári avait-elle connu sa grand-mère ? Elles avaient semblé proches, dans le rêve qu'avait eu Elenna. Était-elle une amie, une parente de son aïeule ? Perdue dans ces questionnements, elle ne regarda pas où ses pas la menaient, et elle ne revint qu'à la réalité lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un. Fermant les yeux sous le choc, vacillante, elle serait tombée si une poigne puissante ne l'avait pas retenue. Ouvrant lentement les paupières tandis que l'Elfe qu'elle avait percuté l'aidait à avoir à nouveau un équilibre correct, elle reconnut ce dernier à ses yeux d'orage.

« -Pardonnez-moi, Astaldo, lui dit-elle. Je suis navrée. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais et...

Elle arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle aperçut le sourire moqueur de l'Elfe. Posant ses points sur ses hanches, elle prit une attitude faussement menaçante et lui dit :

-Si vous ne voulez pas manger les pissenlits par la racine, je vous conseille cher Elfe de ne pas rire de moi... Même si j'avoue que j'ai tendance à être ridicule.

Se mettant à rire ouvertement, les yeux gris exprimant un grand amusement, le soldat la détailla avant de lui dire mi-sérieux mi-amusé :

-C'est juste, Dame Elenna, que vous sautez le tête la première dans une bataille pour sauver quelqu'un, mais que vous êtes affreusement gênée lors de certaines situations qui ne méritent pas que vous vous mettiez dans de tels états.

Les poings se dégageant de ses hanches, elle passa distraitement la main dans ses cheveux emmêlés avant qu'une rougeur habituelle n'envahissent ses joues et qu'elle ne pousse un léger soupir.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous le dire avant, reprit Astaldo, mais j'admire la vaillance dont vous avez fait preuve. Je sais que ces mots ont souvent été répétés à votre encontre, aussi je serai bref. Merci d'avoir sauvé mon ami, Dame Elenna. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suis là. »

La jeune femme n'eut le temps de rien lui répondre, il avait déjà tourné les talons et marchait avec rapidité. Elle passa l'après-midi à s'occuper des blessés, les yeux baignant de larmes quelques fois lorsqu'elle voyait comment certains souffraient. Deux jours ou trois ne seraient pas suffisants pour qu'ils puissent reprendre la route. Il aurait au moins fallu une quinzaines de jours. Lorsque le soir elle vint trouver Haldir pour le lui expliquer, ce dernier répliqua qu'ils devaient rentrer au plus vite en Lothlorien pour qu'elle puisse être en sécurité, et non parmi ces terres sauvages infestées des créatures du Mordor. Mais Elenna tint bon, et si la quinzaine de jours fut refusée, il accepta de laisser à ses troupes une semaine pour récupérer.

Durant six jours, la jeune femme évolua parmi les blessés, leur prodiguant des soin sous l'œil attentif des soldats guérisseurs. Mais ces derniers durent avouer que leur surveillance était inutile. Elenna était douée pour soigner, c'était indéniable. Elle avait également les connaissances suffisantes, merci à son père qui avait insisté pour l'instruire sur l'art de la médecine. Elle fit ainsi la connaissance de plusieurs soldats, appris beaucoup d'eux et leur confia à son tour quelques passages de sa vie, avant et après être arrivée en Terre du Milieu. Plus le temps passait, plus l'impatience d'arriver en Royaume de la Lorien s'accroissait. Mais elle se fustigeait elle-même. Elle ne pouvait être pressée de prendre la route, pas quand certains blessés gémissaient encore sous la douleur quand ils faisaient des mouvements trop vifs.

Le temps passant l'avait aussi aidé à comprendre quelque chose. La cinquantaine d'Orcs qui les avaient attaqués, ne patientaient pas tranquillement. Oh non, en y pensant jamais ils n'auraient évité de faire partie du massacre. Ils aimaient bien trop le sang pour ça. Une seule explication plausible était alors possible : on leur avait tendu un piège. De fil en aiguille, Elenna avait également compris que cette attaque avait été préméditée. Lorsqu'il l'avait capturée, Saroumane lui avait parlé de Sauron, un être vil qui souhaitait gouverner la Terre du Milieu et son ancien monde à l'aide du portail. De même, les Orcs et les Uruk-Hais venaient du Mordor. Il n'y avait qu'un seul commanditaire possible : l'Ennemi.

Lorsqu'elle en avait parlé à Haldir, ce dernier avait blêmi et avait bien failli mettre en mouvement tout le camp. La jeune femme avait dû jouer sur la persuasion : s'ils partaient maintenant, les soldats seraient affaiblis et peu seraient en état de les défendre. Or, s'ils partaient dans quelques jours, les guerriers seraient plus reposés et plus nombreux seraient ceux en état de prendre les armes. Le Capitaine de la Garde avait finalement abdiqué, mais avait était à nouveau catégorique sur les sept jours, pas un de plus. Elenna n'avait pu le faire changer d'avis.

Elle passa donc les six jours parmi les blessés, et lorsqu'elle n'aidait pas, elle s'asseyait à l'ombre d'un arbre, si elle n'était pas assise sur une branche, et ressassait de sombres pensées. Car elle ne pouvait le nier, les soldats qui gémissaient, c'était de sa faute. C'était pour elle que les créatures du Mordor avait attaqué. Si elle n'était pas là, ils n'auraient pas eu à se battre. Maigre consolation à ses yeux, il n'y avait eu aucun mort. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu supporter la culpabilité l'écraser si cela avait été le cas.

Enfin, les journées qui avaient défilé n'avaient pas été peuplées que de sombres pensées. Elle avait beaucoup parlé avec Aldaron. Elle avait découvert en lui une personne bonne et généreuse, attentive aux besoins des autres, lorsqu'il cessait de faire l'idiot. Mais elle appréciait également ses pitreries. Elle pouvait s'enorgueillir de le considérer comme un ami et d'être considérée comme telle par lui. Il était une épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait maintenant se reposer, un conseiller si elle était dans le besoin, une personne qui la soutiendrait dans les moments difficiles. Elle avait également appris à connaître Aerandir. Elle avait beaucoup ri avec celui-ci, avait découvert une personne charmante, même s'il restait au rang de connaissance. Du temps passé en Terre du Milieu, elle avait dû reconnaître qu'elle avait bien plus vécu que ces cinq dernières années. Elle avait trouvé des amis, des confidents, des rocs auxquels se maintenir. Des personnes qui comptaient pour elle autant qu'une famille. Elle se sentait protégée et aimée à travers eux. Elle laissa un sourire envahir ses lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus senti aussi vivante. Elle vivait maintenant, elle était sortie des abîmes du désespoir qui l'avaient saisie lors de la disparition de sa famille et du traitement qu'elle avait subi. Ce dernier, bien qu'encore en mémoire, s'estompait peu à peu.

Balançant ses jambes dans le vide, fredonnant en s'abandonnant à ses pensées, les yeux clos, elle n'entendit pas son ami l'appeler. Se sentant bercée par la nature, elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'une main se posant sur son épaule vint la sortir de ses songes. Ouvrant les yeux, elle vit alors que le Capitaine de la Garde venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« - _C'est un bel endroit_ , commenta-t-il seulement en montrant le paysage.

Il lui avait parlé en sindarin. Ils avaient convenu ensemble, deux jours plus tôt, qu'elle devait parler cette langue à présent, car rares étaient les Elfes qui parlaient le westron, la langue qui coulait sur ses lèvres depuis sa naissance. Elle avait accepté, ravie de cette initiative. Car elle était sûre que ses parents venaient d'ici, et cela lui permettait donc d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec eux. Et s'ils lui avaient appris cette langue, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle reste oubliée au fond de sa mémoire. Écoutant l'affirmation de l'Elfe, elle dut avouer qu'il avait raison. La branche sur laquelle elle se reposait appartenait à un arbre qui bordait la lisière du bois. La hauteur qu'elle avait acquise lui permettait de voir loin, très loin. Si devant elle se tenaient de grandes plaines à l'herbe jaunie, de hautes montagnes se détachaient et surplombaient le Rohan, telles des sentinelles et des protectrices. Elles semblaient veiller sur ces terres.

- _Oui_ , acquiesça-t-elle, _c'est un bel endroit_.

Ils restèrent ainsi, assis tout les deux sur une même branche, ressassant leurs souvenirs, attendant patiemment de rentrer en Lorien. Si Haldir lui, était pressé de retrouver sa fiancée, Elenna elle, avait hâte de voir enfin sa sœur. Elle l'avait si longtemps crue morte qu'elle ne savait quelles émotions lui serreraient le cœur quand elle se retrouverait face à elle. Tandis que le crépuscule apparaissait, que le Soleil commençait sa lente descente, deux cavaliers se détachèrent de l'orbe en feu. Tentant de les détailler malgré l'éblouissement dont été la proie ses yeux, elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'hommes, et non pas de créatures du Mordor. Elle ne réussit pas à les voir clairement, mais son ami si. Sautant sur ses pieds, il s'exclama :

- _Rúmil ! Orophin !_

Se tournant alors vers la jeune femme, il lui tendit la main. La saisissant pour s'aider à se relever, elle descendit à ses côtés. Haldir commença à courir en direction des cavaliers, avant de se retourner vers la jeune Elfe :

- _Venez !_ s'exclama-t-il simplement.

Souriant sous l'air enjoué de son ami, elle le suivit. Ils n'eurent pas à courir longtemps, les montures des frères du Capitaine de la Garde étaient rapides et ils atteignirent le camp rapidement.

À peine furent-ils descendus de cheval, que son ami étreignait ses frères. Elenna put alors les détailler. Les deux Elfes étaient à la fois semblables et différents. Car s'ils avaient, ainsi qu'Haldir les prunelles de couleur marron, l'un avait les cheveux châtain clair tandis que l'autre les avait blonds. De même, les traits de leur visage étaient indiscutablement fins, mais l'Elfe à la chevelure châtain semblait plus âgé et plus mûr que son frère. Il partageait la même sagesse que le Capitaine de la Garde. Il devait s'agir d'Orophin, le poète de la famille. Elenna vit d'ailleurs ses suppositions confirmées, lorsque le blondinet elfique qui semblait être un personnage haut en couleur comparable à Aldaron, se présenta :

- _Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Dame Elenna. Je me présente, Rúmil, frère et tortionnaire de notre cher Haldir._

S'il avait commencé en étant des plus sérieux et avait parlé avec élégance, un grand sourire moqueur était apparu lorsqu'il s'était présenté. Ne pouvant empêcher l'hilarité qu'elle contenait tant bien que mal d'exploser, elle mit sa main devant la bouche tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats. « Tortionnaire de Haldir ? » ? Il en avait une bien bonne ! Enfin, s'il se comportait comme cela, avec tout le monde, ce devait être probable.

- _Enchantée également_ , lui répondit-elle quand elle fut calmée.

Un doux sourire collé au visage, l'Elfe aux cheveux châtains s'avança vers elle. Prenant sa main avec une grande délicatesse, il la lui baisa avant de lui murmurer :

- _Je suis également ravi, ma Dame, de vous rencontrer_ _après avoir entendu parler de vous par votre jeune_ _sœur._ _Je me nomme Orophin._

La jeune femme sentit son corps tressaillir lorsque les lèvres de l'homme se posèrent sur sa peau nue. La dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait embrassée de cette façon, l'histoire c'était mal finie. Elle avait fini acculée dans une ruelle et... Secouant la tête pour reprendre contenance, elle s'aperçut trop tard qu'elle avait eu un mouvement de recul et qu'elle avait dégagé sa main avec un peu trop d'empressement peut-être. Souhaitant se faire pardonner, elle lui adressa un sourire et lui redit ses paroles. Inclinant la tête, l'attention de l'Elfe fut à nouveau rivé sur Haldir.

- _La Dame de Lorien vous a vu combattre une troupe du Mordor_ ,dit-il à son frère. _Mais elle n'a pu voir comment la bataille se terminait._

- _Il n'y a eu aucun mort_ , annonça son ami.

- _Je suis rassuré_ , sourit Rúmil même si une lueur inquiète dans son regard venait de s'éteindre. _J'ai bien cru que je ne pourrai plus jamais te mener la vie dure. Qui aurai-je bien pu martyriser si tu n'étais plus là ?_

Souriant à son frère car il comprenait que c'était une façon de se rassurer après la frayeur qu'il avait ressenti, le Capitaine de la Garde prit le parti de se prêter au jeu du cadet de la famille.

- _Tu aurais pu martyriser Orophin..._

- _Pfff_ , soupira Rúmil. _Il est d'un rabat-joie ! Il ne répond jamais à mes sarcasmes !_

Comme pour lui donner raison, ce dernier ne le contredit pas. Mais, elle l'observant attentivement, Elenna remarqua qu'un fin sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. C'était comme s'il avait envie de se joindre à la plaisanterie mais qu'il n'osait pas. Sentant qu'on le scrutait avec attention, Orophin tourna son visage vers la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient semblables à une tempête, on pouvait lire nombre d'émotions qui se disputaient, semant une belle pagaille qu'il semblait toutefois maîtriser. La jeune Elfe vit à un moment un éclat de surprise passer dans ses prunelles à la couleur de la terre après un orage rafraîchissant, une terre nourrie et pleine de vie. Perdu dans ses réflexions personnelles, il semblait face à une grande incompréhension.

- _Haldir_ , dit-il au bout d'un moment en se tournant vers son frère, _la Dame a vu dans son miroir que trois soldats ainsi que Dame Elenna ont été attaqué_ _s_ _par une cinquantaine d'Orcs. Or, comment ont-ils pu s'en sortir ?_

S'apprêtant à parler, le Garde de la Lorien se ravisa en remarquant que la jeune femme les regardait avec attention. Il soupira, et parla tout d'abord à la jeune Elfe :

- _Elenna, vous devriez rejoindre Aldaron pour lui demander du lembas. De plus, le Soleil s'est couché, vous devriez vous reposer. Nous partons demain à l'aube._

Le cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine, le regard noir, la jeune femme sentit un début de colère l'envahir. Tous. Tous lui cachait un grand nombre de choses depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle n'en comprenait la raison. Chaque fois, elle recevait la même explication « pas prête », « pas le moment ». Elle commençait à ne plus en pouvoir de ces cachotteries. Elle ne tint alors plus, et lui fit savoir.

- _Pourquoi Haldir, me cache-t-on tant de choses ? On refuse de me parler au sujet de Kementári, de ma sœur, et maintenant on me cache qui était réellement ce forgeron ! Et je reçois pour seule excuse le fait que je ne suis pas prête, que le temps n'est pas arrivé, que ce n'est pas à vous d'en parler ! Mais moi ? Vous avez pensé à moi ? Je vois les gens autour de moi qui connaissent la vérité ! Mais moi, je suis ignorante parmi un foule de savants ! Savez-vous ce que je peux ressentir ? On refuse de me parler de choses qui pourtant me concerne_ _nt_ _directement !_

Le visage de son ami se fit alors déconfit. Mais il garda résolument les lèvres fermées. Il ne pouvait parler, il le savait. S'il le faisait, bien grandes seraient les foudres qui s'abattraient sur lui. Ce n'étaient pas des secrets de pacotilles qu'il lui cachait, mais bien des choses d'une grande puissance. Il ne pouvait parler de sa sœur car il avait fait un serment, et il ne pouvait parler de ses protecteurs car ces derniers avaient bien fait comprendre que le temps n'était pas venu. Alors, le cœur serré de ne pouvoir lui parler, il se retourna et partit dans la direction inverse, suivi par sa famille.

- _Pourquoi ne lui parles-tu pas ?_ demanda d'un ton accusateur Orophin.

- _C'est compliqué_ , répondit-il.

Il entendit alors clairement le soupir de rage de son amie avant qu'elle ne s'en aille d'un pas furieux. Il espérait seulement qu'elle lui pardonnerait.

- _J'espère pour toi que tu vas nous expliquer,_ reprit son frère. _Je n'aime pas l'idée de la voir en détresse alors que tu pourrais lui éviter ses tourments._

Haldir cessa aussitôt de marcher et regarda le second de la fratrie. Jamais encore ce dernier n'avait remis en cause la façon dont il parlait à une _elleth_. S'il le pensait, il n'en faisait jamais part. Détaillant son frère, il vit que le visage de ce dernier était crispé, la colère le tourmentait. Et puis, depuis quand s'intéressait-il au sort d'une jeune femme ? À ses pensées ? À ses tourments ? Orophin avait toujours d'abord pensé aux autres, mais jamais il n'était intervenu aussi directement, préférant agir dans l'ombre. Le Capitaine de la Garde eut peur alors. Il ne devait en aucun cas tomber amoureux de cette jeune femme ! Il n'était qu'un simple soldat, non un noble. Jamais une union entre eux ne serait possible !

- _Ôte-la tout de suite de tes pensées, mon frère. Elle n'est pas pour toi._

Ce dernier le regarda, son visage exprimant des sentiments que pour une fois Haldir ne sut déchiffrer. Était-ce de la désolation ? De l'étonnement ? Du regret ? De l'incompréhension ? Il n'en savait rien. Cela le frustra car pour la première fois il ne comprenait pas son frère.

- _Je ne pense pas à elle de cette façon_ , dit-il. _Simplement pour moi, jamais une jeune femme, enceinte de surcroît,_ _ne_ _devrait connaître des tourments s'il est possible que quelqu'un les lui évite._

Si le capitaine de la Garde avait trouvé qu'Orophin manquait de convictions dans certaines de ses paroles, il dut se résoudre à avouer que ces mots sonnaient justes à ses oreilles. C'était bien dans la mentalité de son frère de se soucier de ce genre de choses. Toujours à l'affût pour le bien-être de ceux qu'il côtoyait. Cependant ce n'était pas dans sa nature de dire si haut ce qu'il pensait si bas. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était son frère et que certaines barrières pouvaient être franchies plus facilement dans cette situation. Quand à Orophin, il se demandait à l'instant comment cette jeune femme allait. Elle était enceinte, portait un enfant en son sein, et l'énervement qu'elle ressentait n'était en rien une simulation. Avait-elle obéi à ce que lui avait demandé Haldir ? Cela lui semblait peu probable. Elle était en colère, et quand on donnait un ordre à une _elleth_ en colère, il ne fallait pas s'étonner si celui-ci n'était pas respecté. Il se maudit alors pour ses pensées. Son frère avait-il raison ? Rares étaient les personnes qui envahissaient son esprit à ce point. Il était inquiet pour elle, se demandait ce qu'elle faisait. Secouant la tête de manière imperceptible, il ordonna à son frère :

- _Maintenant raconte-nous tout._ »

Elle donna un coup de pied dans un caillou. Ce dernier rebondit au loin, près d'un groupe d'Elfes, mais Elenna n'y fit pas attention. Pourquoi s'était-il tu ? C'était bien la seule pensée cohérente qui l'habitait en ce moment-même. Mensonges, cachotteries... Le lot de tout le monde. Mais pourtant, de la part d'Haldir cela lui faisait plus mal encore. Elle l'avait considéré comme un frère, et c'était toujours le cas, mais elle souffrait de le voir se taire sur un sujet qui lui tenait autant. Avait-il seulement conscience des tourments qui la rongeaient face à l'ignorance dont elle était la victime ? Elle soupira et s'assit près du feu, sa place de prédilection le soir, l'endroit où elle dormait également. Elle remerciait également le frère du Capitaine de la Garde pour avoir essayé dans une moindre mesure de le faire parler. Elle avait aussi entendu Haldir dire que la raison qui le poussait à se retrancher dans le silence était compliquée. Mais compliquée en quoi, justement ? En quoi aligner des phrases était-il si difficile qu'il ne pouvait le faire ? Il ne voulait pas lui parler au sujet de sa sœur car il avait prêté serment ? Fort bien ! Mais rien ne l'empêchait de le faire sur les autres sujets ! Depuis quand ne pouvait-on confier la nature d'une personne à une amie ? Essayant de se calmer, Elenna arracha quelques touffes d'herbes qui se trouvaient sous ses mains et donna un coup de pieds dans le sol, envoyant valser quelques cailloux. Maudit Elfe ! Enfin maudit... C'était une façon de parler. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais en ce moment, elle était en colère. Elle arracha encore quelques morceaux de verdure de la terre avant de soupirer. Pour une race qui se devait d'aimer la nature et la chérir, c'était un comble ! Elle se défoulait au contraire sur elle. Que dirait Vifsorbier s'il était là ?

Et tandis que l'énervement contre son ami la saisissait tout entière, la jeune femme sentit quelque chose pour la première fois. Quelque chose qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux tellement la joie était grande. Elle venait de sentir son bébé bouger pour la première fois. Se passant la main sur le ventre, elle sentit avec bonheur son enfant effectuer alors un nouveau mouvement. Après le ravissement vint la culpabilité. Elle s'en voulut, de se mettre dans cet état alors qu'elle était responsable de la vie qu'elle portait. Ce n'était pas bon pour son enfant. Songeant à ce petit-être qui naîtrait sept mois et demi plus tard, les grossesses elfiques étant d'un an, fait certainement dû à leur immortalité (à cet instant elle remerciait ses parents de l'avoir instruite à ce point sur les Elfes), elle se calma tout en se demandant comment elle l'accueillerait. Elle n'avait pas de chez-elle, n'avait pas de logis. Si sa sœur habitait en Lothlorien, elle pourrait peut-être vivre chez elle en attendant de travailler et d'avoir une habitation. Elle poussa alors un énième soupir. On pouvait vraiment dire que sa situation n'était pas désirable. Enceinte, sur une terre inconnue, ignorante de nombre de choses, pourchassée pour savoir comment elle était arrivée en ces lieux, sans travail, sans maison, y avait-il déjà eu moins enviable ? Bien sûre que oui, se morigéna-t-elle. Sa situation aurait pu être pire. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

Elle était tant perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'entendit pas son ami s'approchait d'elle. À sa chevelure blonde, elle aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait du Capitaine de la Garde, mais les yeux verts de l'Elfe le trahirent.

« - _Aldaron_ , soupira-t-elle. _J'espère que ce n'est pas Haldir qui t'envoie._

Seul un rire léger lui répondit.

- _Non, je suis venu de mon propre chef, comme un grand garçon. Je peux prendre mes décisions et mettre mes bottes tout seul, tu sais ? Je n'ai plus dix printemps._

- _Parfois on ne parierait pas dessus, mon ami. Vous ête_ _s_ _pire qu'un elfing quand vous vous y mettez. On vous mettrez au piquet tellement vous êtes agaçant !_

- _Mon cœur en est terriblement attristé_ , ria-t-il avant de prendre un sérieux rare. _Je sais que vous êtes en colère, mon amie. Vous ne comprenez pas ce qui se passe autour de vous et cela vous frustre. Vous avez l'impression d'être trahie._

Surprise qu'il aborde le sujet, elle acquiesça tout de même. Malgré les airs d'idiot qu'il se donnait parfois, c'était un cœur fin et il savait lire au fond des gens.

- _Ne soyez pas en colère contre Haldir, Elenna. Sa situation est bien plus compliquée qu'elle n'en a l'air. Il ne vous dit rien car il n'en a tout simplement pas le droit !_

-J _e ne vois pas en quoi me donnez la nature d'une personne est une interdiction, Aldaron ! J'essaie d'être patiente, j'attends que la vérité me soit dévoilée, mais ne pas la connaître alors que les autres savent, c'est atroce. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre les raisons qui le poussent à agir ainsi..._

Son ami la regarda longuement avant de soupirer et de passer la main dans ses cheveux. Par tous les Valar, c'est que c'était compliqué de lui faire entendre raison !

- _Il y a des forces, Elenna, qui nous dépassent tous. Et en ce moment-même, mon amie, c'est celles-ci qui poussent Haldir à ne rien vous révéler. Si jamais il le faisait, je ne peux imaginer les foudres qui s'abattraient sur lui. Pardonnez-lui ce qu'il ne peut contrôler, Elenna._

La jeune femme soupira avant de donner un coup du bout du pied dans un caillou qui avait réchappé à sa colère. Pouvait-elle pardonner ? Elle dut s'avouer que oui. Elle n'arrivait jamais à en vouloir aux autres. Et les paroles d'Aldaron avaient du sens. Il ne lui parlait pas sous peine d'en subir les conséquences. Elle ne pouvait lui reprocher d'un fait dont il n'était pas le responsable. Sentant qu'elle commençait à entendre raison, le Lieutenant du Capitaine de la Garde lui présenta un _lembas_ enroulé dans une feuille. Lui adressant un sourire, elle en mangea un morceau avant de placer le reste dans sa besace. Ils restèrent alors ainsi, durant un moment où le temps disparut, ressassant leurs pensées, admirant le ballet des flammes qui tentaient de rejoindre les étoiles. Puis, alors que la Lune éclairait avec douceur le paysage, Elenna sentit un bâillement sortir de ses lèvres. Adressant un sourire d'excuses à Aldaron, elle vit ce dernier la regarder avec douceur, avant qu'il ne déclare :

- _Vous devriez dormir, mon amie. Nous partons à l'aube demain matin. Vous devez être en forme._

Reculant un peu du feu, elle s'allongea aux pieds d'un arbre. Elle serra ensuite sa cape et murmura d'une voix ensommeillée à son ami :

- _Bonne nuit, Aldaron._

- _Bonne nuit, Elenna. Qu'Irmo veille sur vos rêves et les embellisse._ »

La jeune femme sentit alors le sommeil la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'endormit en songeant à sa petite sœur. Pourrait-elle encore l'élever comme dans le passé ? Car elle l'aimait et refusait que se soit quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents ou elle qui le fasse. Durant cinq longues années elle avait veillé sur ses nuits, l'avait nourrie, amenée à l'école, grondée quand elle faisait des bêtises. C'était à elle que revenait la tâche de continuer son éducation. Elle ne laisserait personne d'autre le faire.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Coucou !**

 **Désolée pour le petit retard de publication, mais pour excuse, j'ai été bien malade, prostrée dans mon lit, en maudissant quiconque se trouvant sur mon passage (je suis une très mauvaise malade, et là en plus j'étais arrangée... Joie !). Bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !**

 _ **L'Oubliée**_ **: Alors tu suivais mon histoire depuis le début mais ne mettais pas de reviews ?! Mauvaise fille, va ! (je le dis avec un grand sourire!) Bref, contente que tu commentes, et j'espère que tu continueras de le faire, me disant si tu as aimé ou ce qui t'as gêné ! Je suis heureuse que tu adooores mon histoire, et j'avoue avoir du mal à y croire quand on me dit aimer mon travail... Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en mes écrits, alors, je suis heureuse quand je reçois des commentaires qui m'encouragent et quand je me trompe me corrigent. Et oui, je publiais rapidement, mais là ça m'était un peu impossible... sorry. Bref, bisous et à plus !**

 _ **waitingfora**_ **: Je suis contente que tu ais adoré ce chapitre, et voilà la suite ! Par contre, pas publié très vite, mais là je suis en vacances et j'étais malade en plus... Bref, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était : tuez moi ! J'ai une tendance dramatique parfois... Bis en espérant que tu apprécies ce chapitre !**

 **Et merci à** _ **Elma Orel**_ **qui m'a donné de très précieux conseils pour la suite, me corrigeant et me donnant des petits coups de pouce de génie ! Bisous et merci beaucoup !**

CHAPITRE 23 : CHEVAUCHEE ET DISCUSSIONS

Elle se réveilla lorsque le son des armures qu'on enfilait parvint à ses oreilles. Elle se rappela alors qu'ils partaient aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Se redressant, elle avala une bouchée de _lembas_ avant de se lever et de rejoindre sa jument. Sans aucune attache, broutant paisiblement, cette dernière patientait en attendant sa maîtresse dans les sous-bois. S'approchant avec lenteur, ses pas ne faisant aucun bruit malgré le fait qu'elle marche sur des feuilles mortes, elle surprit Calan en lui caressant l'encolure. Relevant vivement la tête, elle se calma toutefois en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'Elenna. Du bout du museau, elle vint frôler l'épaule de sa maîtresse. La jeune femme passa alors délicatement ses doigts sur son chanfrein, son toucher comparable à la douceur d'une plume. La jument s'écarta ensuite, avant de laissait sa queue lui donner un coup, l'exhortant ainsi de la suivre. La jeune Elfe accompagna Calan tandis que celle-ci s'approchait d'un cours d'eau, cours d'eau dans lequel Elenna s'était lavée tous les jours précédents. S'asseyant sur un rocher surplombant la rivière, elle regarda l'animal s'abreuver. La jeune femme admirait la grâce avec laquelle sa jument baissait la tête pour pouvoir laper l'eau, comment ses membres bougeaient avec légèreté lorsqu'elle se déplaçait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se mit à caresser son ventre. Son enfant, serait-ce un garçon ou une fille ? Si elle préférait une fille, elle savait que peu importerait le sexe de son bébé, elle l'aimerait plus que tout. Oui, elle l'aimerait. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, la première question qui l'avait terrifiée avait été celle-là. Car torturée par l'acte par lequel il avait été conçu, elle avait craint de ne pouvoir lui donner de l'amour. Mais elle avait vite compris que cette situation était impossible. Elle s'inquiétait pour son enfant, pour la santé, l'avenir de ce dernier. Elle ne savait pas si elle ferait une bonne mère, mais elle avait élevé Elerinna durant cinq années, l'avait éduquée. Elle pensait alors donner la même éducation à son fils ou sa fille. En revint soudainement à la réalité, lorsque le museau au niveau de ses jambes à cause de l'altitude qu'elle venait d'acquérir, Calan lui tapa les tibias. Souriant, la jeune femme descendit du rocher. Comme si elle avait deviné les anciennes pensées de sa maîtresse, la jument posa son chanfrein sur le ventre qui s'arrondissait d'Elenna. Un rire léger de joie au bord des lèvres, elle enserra l'encolure de l'animal dans une étreinte douce, lui adressant ainsi muettement toute la confiance et l'amour qu'elle ressentait à son égard.

Il s'écoula de longues minutes, durant lesquelles les deux amies se comprirent sans que les mots n'aient besoin d'être dit à voix haute. Mais bientôt les premiers rayons du Soleil percèrent la cime des montagnes, et elles durent rejoindre la camp.

« - _Dame Elenna !_ entendit-elle alors qu'elle venait à peine d'arriver. _Nous partons dans mo_ _i_ _n_ _s_ _de dix minutes._

 _-_ _Bien,_ répondit seulement la jeune femme en apprenant l'information, avant de poursuivre. _Mais dis-moi, Aerandir, comment les blessés vont-ils bien pouvoir supporter le voyage ?_

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de l'Elfe, heureux de voir qu'elle s'intéressait toujours autant aux autres. Elle pensait d'ailleurs d'abord à eux qu'à elle. Mais il se souvint ensuite de sa question, et son sourire se fana.

- _Nous voyagerons lentement, passant du pas au trot uniquement. Nous nous arrêterons durant dix heures la nuit, au lieu des six de d'habitude. De même, si nos calculs sont exacts, on nous enverra certainement quelques soldats supplémentaires en cours de route. Et si c'est le cas, vous partirez avec un groupe de cinq ou six guerriers afin d'arriver plus rapidement en Lorien._

Surprise de ces décisions dont elle venait à peine de prendre connaissance mais qui sonnaient à ses oreilles comme datant de plusieurs jours, la jeune femme ne fit qu'incliner la tête, avant de rejoindre Calan. S'approchant de cette dernière, elle lui flatta l'épaule avant de lui murmurer :

- _Avec toi au moins, je sais où je vais. Je sais que jamais tu ne me taira quoi que se soit. Merci mon amie »_

Comme ayant compris ces paroles, la jument donna un coup de tête dans son épaule avant de lui présenter son dos, invitation muette de la chevaucher. Comme de nombreux cavaliers étaient déjà en selle, elle se dépêcha de grimper sur sa monture. Elle avisa alors Haldir qui donnait ses derniers ordres. Elle eut envie de le rejoindre, afin de s'excuser de son emportement la veille, mais elle songea que ce n'était pas le bon moment. A peine s'aperçut-elle que ce dernier venait de grimper sur son cheval qu'elle n'eut le temps de le rejoindre, la troupe se mit à un trot rapide, quittant définitivement l'orée protectrice du bois.

La jeune femme chevauchait aux côtés d'Aldaron et Orophin. Si le premier ne cessait de faire le pitre, le second restait impassible, regardant droit devant lui. Mais quand il pensait qu'Elenna ne le regardait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer quelques œillades, vérifiant par-là qu'elle allait bien. La jeune femme, elle, avait bien senti ses regard sur sa personne. Elle n'en tenait pas compte cependant, car elle ignorait comment elle devait le prendre. À vrai dire, cela la rendait légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit une ânerie de son ami :

« - _Dans une bataille un Orc et un Nain sont face à face. L'Orc lève sa hache et l'abat dans le but de décapiter le Nain. Mais ce dernier est toujours en vie. Pourquoi ?_

Lâchant un long et sonore soupir avant de lever les yeux au ciel, elle ne put empêcher un sourire de poindre sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Aldaron fasse preuve d'un tel humour sur les Nains ? Elle se doutait que cela était certainement dû à l'inimité entre leurs espèces. Son ami décida alors de répondre à sa devinette.

- _C'est parce que le Nain était si petit que la hache est passé au-dessus de sa tête !_

Tandis qu'Aerandir qui était derrière eux gloussait, Elenna s'approcha d'Aldaron et lui mit un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Décidant de venger Gimli car il était pour elle le représentant de sa race, c'est-à-dire drôle, attachant, amateur de bière, d'une fierté sans limite et grand guerrier, la jeune femme se mit à dire des idioties sur les Elfes, mettant totalement de côté le fait qu'elle en était une aussi.

- _Pourquoi les Elfes boivent toujours la tasse quand ils nagent ?_

Les Elfes qui l'entourent la regardèrent alors avec curiosité. C'était la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient celle-là. Avisant les yeux interrogateurs de son ami, Elenna répondit :

- _Car même dans l'eau ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se l'ouvrir en grand._

Des exclamations outrées parvinrent à ses oreilles. Comprenant que la jeune femme défendait les Nains et qu'elle se considérait comme porte-parole de leurs blagues douteuses, ils s'y mirent également. Ce fut à Rúmil de continuer :

- _C'est un roi Nain qui part en guerre. Il convoque son fidèle serviteur, lui tend une clé et lui dit : « Voici la clé de chasteté de ma promise. Si dans dix ans je ne suis pas revenu, c'est que je serai mort. Tu pourras alors utiliser cette précieuse clé. ». « Bien, sir », a répondu le Nain. Le roi enfourche son poney et part au galop._ _Une minute plus tard, le Seigneur voit arriver son serviteur essoufflé. « Messire, Messire » lui dit-il, « La clé... c'est pas la bonne ! »._

Laissant un sourire malgré tout amusé apparaître sur son visage, la jeune Elfe reprit de plus bel. Il ne serait pas dit que la race naine ne serait pas défendue face à ces hommes impossibles !

- _Dans une taverne, un Elfe dit à l'assistance : « Il y a quelques années, j'étais dans la compagnie de l'illustre_ _Bard_ _le barbare,_ _un_ _Homme_ _de forte carrure, très impressionnant et un relativement bon guerrier_ _. Je me suis même battu avec lui, et ce jour-là, je peux vous dire que je lui ai foutu une sacrée trouille..._

Laissant le suspens envahir le petit groupe qui s'était rapproché d'elle, elle attendit quelques secondes avant de lâcher la fin de la phrase d'un air fataliste :

- _... Il a cru qu'il m'avait tué. »_

Si quelques grognements mécontents se firent entendre, elle vit avec plaisir que d'autres se mettaient à rire avec légèreté. Elle ne sut comment le sujet dévia, mais bientôt ce ne fut plus sur ces deux races que les blagues se firent, mais sur les créatures du Mordor. Recelant de nombreuses surprises, ce fut Elenna qui en dit la plupart :

- _C'est une troupe d'Orcs qui se balade quand un Elfe surgit de derrière une colline et leur dit : « Un Elfe, ça vaut dix Orcs ». Il disparaît alors. Le chef de la troupe choisit dix Orcs et leur dit d'aller montrer à cet Elfe comment se battent les Orcs. Les dix créatures partent, puis on entend des grands cris de souffrance et l'Elfe réapparaît en haut de la colline. Et là, il dit : « Au fait, un Elfe ça vaut vingt Orcs. », puis il re-disparaît derrière. Le chef fulmine, choisit vingt Orcs et leur dit de faire fermer sa gueule à l'Elfe. Les Orcs y vont, ils passent la colline,_ _de nouveau de grands cris de douleur, et l'Elfe réapparaît en disant : « Un Elfe, ça vaut cinquante Orcs. ». Toujours la même chose, le chef envoie cinquante Orcs, ils passent la colline, on entend de grands cris de douleur, puis l'Elfe revient encore et il dit : « Un Elfe ça vaut cent Orcs. ». Là, le chef n'en peut plus et il envoie tous les Orcs restant derrière la colline. On entend encore une fois des grands cris de souffrance puis plus rien. Le chef Orc attend un peu puis il décide de passer la colline. Là, il voit tous ses Orcs morts. Il parcourt le terrain à la recherche d'un survivant quand une des créatures sur le point de trépasser l'appelle : « Chef... Chef... » « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel ?! » « C'était un... un piège... » « Merde ! J'aurai dû m'en douter ! » « Ils étaient deux. »._

Des sept soldats qui l'entouraient, aucun ne put contenir son hilarité. Même Elenna se laissa gagner par la bonne humeur ambiante. Il fallait avouer que tourner en ridicule les créatures de Sauron en ces temps troublés faisait le plus grand bien à tout le monde. À force de se battre, beaucoup oubliaient les choses simples de la vie.

- _J'en ai une aussi,_ dit alors Orophin qui jusque-là s'était tu. _Deux Orcs se baladent. Un Orc dit alors à son ami : « Tu as vu la forêt ? ». L'autre le regarde bizarrement et lui répond : « Non, les arbres me cachent la vue. »._

Laissant un large sourire s'épanouir sur son visage, elle eut un rire léger. Qui eut cru que cet Elfe qui semblait si impassible puisse un jour faire preuve d'humour ? Elle inclina alors la tête vers lui tandis qu'il la regardait. Contaminé par la bonne humeur de la jeune femme, il lui adressa un sourire tandis que ses yeux la remerciaient silencieusement.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas le midi, et les soldats se contentèrent de _lembas_. Elenna se sentit soudain mal à l'aise face à son comportement de la veille lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Haldir. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et se détourna. Il devait lui en vouloir de lui avoir parlé ainsi. Aussi, si l'idée de le rejoindre afin de lui présenter ses excuses lui effleura l'esprit, elle renonça dans un soupir et remit Calan au niveau d'Aldaron et d'Orophin. Il s'écoula quelques minutes durant lesquelles le frère d'Hadir la dévisagea longuement avant de lui murmurer :

- _Vous devriez aller lui dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur, Dame Elenna. Faites-le avant que la situation ne s'empire et ne dégénère. Rien n'est encore joué en cet instant._

- _Si_ , répondit-elle défaitiste. _Il détourne les yeux quand il croise mon regard. Il m'en veut et je ne sais pas s'il me pardonnera._

Seul un long et fort soupir de découragement parvint à ses oreilles en guise de réponse.

- _Mais qu'avez-vous tous les deux pour penser que l'autre ne vous pardonnera pas ? Il s'en veut, Elenna, de ne pas pouvoir vous parler. Et il croit que c'est également votre cas !_

Faisant stopper sans s'en rendre compte sa monture, elle vit qu'Orophin faisait de même. Le détailla avec précision, elle vit que ses yeux couleur de la terre fraîche un matin de printemps recelaient de nombreux sentiments. Il y avait entre autre une grande franchise, mais ce qu'il lui fit bondir le cœur avec plus de force, ce fut cet éclat nouveau, sans aucun sens pour elle, mais qui la touchait beaucoup. Un frisson parcourut lentement sa colonne vertébrale, et elle le mit sur le compte de la certaine appréhension qui persistait encore en elle auprès des hommes. Passant ses doigts fébriles dans ses cheveux, elle secoua finalement la tête avant de lui dire :

- _Mais comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?_

- _C'est mon frère !_ s'exclama toutefois d'une voix douce le frère d'Haldir. _Je le connais par cœur. Je sais interpréter chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles. »_

Regardant droit devant elle en tentant de réfléchir calmement, elle arrêta sa décision. Et avant de se jeter dans la cage des fauves, elle adressa un dernier sourire à l'Elfe et talonna sa jument.

Elle rattrapa le Capitaine de la Garde en quelques longues foulées seulement. Ils étaient au trot, pas au galop. Laissant Calan s'approcher toujours plus de l'étalon de son ami, elle se demanda comment elle pourrait aborder la conversation. Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus, elle arriva à ses côtés bien trop rapidement à son goût. Ce ne fut toutefois pas elle qui commença à parler. Le Capitaine de la Garde se tourna vers elle et la salua en inclinant la tête :

« - _Dame Elenna._

- _Haldir_ , répondit-elle seulement.

Prenant une profonde goulée d'air, puisant ainsi le courage dans quelque chose d'inexistant mais qui pourtant lui était vital, elle commença :

- _Je suis..._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer que son ami lui coupa la parole. Ses yeux marrons trahissant une certaines nervosité, ses mains semblant avoir besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, il lui dit :

- _Je sais que vous êtes en colère contre moi parce que je ne vous ai rien révél_ _é_ _. Je dois vous dire que c'est difficile pour moi également de vous cacher des choses, et je m'excuse de..._

- _Haldir,_ le coupa-t-elle.  
- _... mon comportement à votre …_

- _Haldir._

- _... égard. Je sais que cela ne se fait..._

- _Haldir..._

- _...pas de laisser une si jeune elleth à de tels..._

- _Haldir !_

Sursautant comme si elle l'avait giflé, il la regarda alors dans les yeux. Lisant dans son regard toute la peine qu'il ressentait face à cette situation, elle laissa un doux sourire poindre sur son visage dans le but de le rassurer, mais elle se sentit également soudain gênée.

- _Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, mon ami. J'ai compris la situation grâce à Aldaron qui m'a ouvert les yeux, et je vous ai déjà tout pardonné. Comment vous en vouloir alors que vous ne contrôlez pas la situation ? En fait, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser..._

La regardant d'un air ébahi, se demandant si c'était réel, il finit par sourire franchement à la jeune femme. Rapprochant son cheval du sien, afin qu'ils aient une intimité plus grande malgré les soldats qui chevauchaient à leurs côtés, il finit par lui dire :

- _Je m'étonne que vous me pardonniez aussi aisément, mais je serai un menteur si je ne vous disais pas que cela me rend heureux. Cependant, je ne vois pas de quelle chose vous voudriez vous excuser..._

- _Vous voulez rire ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Je me suis mise en colère contre vous, hier ! J'ai passé_ _une bonne partie de_ _ma frustration sur vous ! Je n'avais pas à agir ainsi !_

- _J'aurai agi de la même façon à votre place,_ lui répondit l'Elfe blond en plaçant sa main sur son avant-bras d'un geste rassurant et protecteur. _Non, en fait, j'aurai réagi plus violemment et beaucoup plus tôt. Ne vous excusez pas de cela. Vous n'aviez aucune réponse et vous ne compreniez rien à la situation._

- _Je n'y comprends toujours rien_ , lui murmura-t-elle.

- _Certes, mais à présent vous savez que ce n'est pas_ _par_ _plaisir de vous voir ignorante que nous nous taisons, mais bien parce qu'il existe des forces que nous ne contrôlons pas. Vous avez obtenu une petite partie de vos questions. »_

Inclinant la tête, ils discutèrent pendant un long moment.

Tandis que le ciel se teintait d'or, le Capitaine de la Garde ordonna de faire halte. Stoppant Calan à l'orée d'un bois, Elenna descendit promptement de sa jument. Mais elle dut faire cela trop vite, car à peine avait-elle touché le sol que sa vision se brouilla, qu'un mal de cœur la saisit. Il lui sembla également que le sol tanguait sous ses pieds. Un Elfe châtain clair aux yeux bruns aperçut la pâleur inhabituelle de la jeune femme. Délaissant son cheval, il se précipita vers elle. À peine fut-il à ses côtés qu'il dut l'attraper dans ses bras, elle venait de s'évanouir. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, il appela à grands cris son frère aîné.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Allongée quelques mètres du feu, elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. La dernière vision en mémoire était d'être descendue de Calan. Après... Après elle s'était sentie mal, puis plus rien. Elle avait vaguement conscience que quelqu'un l'avait rattrapée, mais elle n'aurait su dire qui. L'esprit un peu plus clair, elle s'aperçut qu'elle reposait sur deux couvertures qui lui servaient de matelas confortable. Un plaide léger était étendu sur ses épaules. Cherchant des yeux qui aurait bien pu être à ses côtés pendant son malaise, elle s'aperçut que la nuit noire était constellée d'un nombres infini de petites perles blanches. L'astre lunaire était à son dernier quartier et resplendissait, c'était une merveille de toute beauté. Un froissement de tissus la sortit de sa contemplation, et en levant la tête elle vit qu'Haldir se tenait là, le visage tiré dans une expression inquiète. Mais dès qu'il l'aperçut, assise et semblant en bien meilleure forme, un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres pincées.

« - _Vous nous avez fait bien peur, Elenna._

Baissant légèrement les yeux et lui offrant un sourire désolée, elle le regarda, lui et les autres Elfes du camp, et vit qu'ils les regardaient avec soulagement. Avait-elle vraiment inquiété le groupe ? Au visage encore marqué de son ami, elle dut conclure que oui.

- _Je suis navrée. Je suis descendue de ma jument et je me suis sentie mal. Sans que je comprenne comment je me suis sentie basculer dans le néant. Je m'étais rarement sentie aussi mal. Mais je suis en pleine forme maintenant. Même prête à faire un petit duel à l'épée_ , continua-t-elle en riant afin de détendre le Capitaine.

Soupirant, levant les yeux au ciel et secouant la tête face à son attitude, Haldir finit cependant par se baisser pour lui murmurer :

- _Puisque vous êtes incapable de prendre soin de vous correctement, vous risquez bien d'avoir tout le camp pour s'occuper de cette tâche._

- _Oh non !_ s'exclama-t-elle. _Je ne veux pas être un poids. De plus, je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper convenablement de moi-même._

Lui ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux, il lui dressa un sourire amusé avant de lui dire d'un ton réprobateur :

- _Bien sûr que non, vous ne savez pas vous occuper de vous-même. Vous prenez soin des autres d'une merveilleuse façon mais lorsqu'il s'agit de vous, vous devenez totalement incompétente._ _La preuve en est de votre malaise. Et puis, le camp tout entier vous apprécie. On ne prendra pas soin de vous comme d'une charge, mais comme d'une personne chère qui si elle ne fait pas ce qu'on lui dit se verra être r_ _éprimandée_ _vertement._

Un rire léger s'échappa de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Sa dernière phrase résonnait chaleureusement à ses oreilles, mais également comme un avertissement. Elle allait devoir s'occuper d'abord d'elle sans quoi il lui mènerait la vie impossible afin qu'elle obéisse enfin à cette injonction. Mais elle retrouva bientôt un air interrogateur. Pourquoi diable s'était-elle évanouie ? Elle était descendue trop vite, certes, mais cela n'expliquait pas tout.

- _Merci,_ le remercia-elle pour ses mots. _Mais, je ne comprends toujours pas les causes de ce malaise. Auriez-vous par hasard une idée sur la question ?_

Haldir souffla alors longuement avant de prendre une toute aussi grande inspiration et de se lancer :

- _Je pense que les causes peuvent être diverses... Vous étiez fatiguée, vous nourrir uniquement de lembas durant plusieurs_ _jours_ _bien qu'une bouchée de ce dernier soit équivalent à une ration journalière n'a pas dû aider non plus. Vous avez ressenti une grande colère récemment, puis alors que vous avez passé la journée à cheval vous avez presque sauté de votre jument. Votre corps ne l'a pas supporté et vous a lâché un petit moment_ , termina-t-il avant de reprendre avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. _Encore une preuve du fait que vous ne soyez pas capable de vous occuper de vous-_ _même_ _._

Lui lançant ce qui lui tombait le plus rapidement sous la main, c'est-à-dire une touffe d'herbes qui vola à côté de lui avant de rejoindre le sol lentement au lieu de s'écraser sur sa personne, Elenna arborait une moue contrariée. Elle était parfaitement capable de prendre soin de sa santé ! Elle se rappela alors qu'elle avait failli s'écraser au sol, ce qui aurait été vraiment une mauvaise chose. Elle se souvint que l'Elfe qu'elle avait vaguement aperçu avait des yeux marrons, et ses bras contenaient une grande puissance. Avait-ce été son ami qui l'avait secourue ?

- _Haldir, quand je suis tombée, on m'a rattrapée... Était-ce vous ?_ demanda-t-elle finalement.

- _Non_ , répondit-il en secouant la tête. _Il s'agissait de mon frère, Orophin. J'étais avec un petit groupe de soldat_ _s_ _lorsque votre malaise est survenu._ »

Hochant alors la tête, elle sentit son estomac faire des gargouillis sonores. La faim se faisait ressentir et pour la discrétion, on pouvait dire que c'était raté. Riant de l'air embarrassé qui apparaissait sur son visage, il se leva et l'informa qu'il revenait. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les sacs du camp où reposait la nourriture.

Sortant un bol vide, du pain et une pomme, il revint vers sa jeune amie. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à sa hauteur, le second de la fratrie l'accostait déjà.

 _«_ - _Comment va-t-elle ?_ lui demanda-t-il.

Se tournant vers Orophin, il remarqua que ce dernier ne pouvait cacher son inquiétude. Il se souvint alors de l'angoisse qui avait percé les appels de son frère. Jamais Haldir n'avait vu ce dernier dans un tel état. Son visage avait été ravagé par le malaise d'Elenna, il avait été aussi blême qu'un mort, ses prunelles brunes cherchant son soutient. Le Capitaine de la Garde sentit son anxiété revenir sur le sujet Orophin-Elenna. Était-il possible que son frère soit en train de nourrir des sentiments amoureux à l'égard de la jeune femme ? Au regard de ce dernier, à son visage tiré et à sa question, il dut en déduire que oui, c'était possible.

- _Orophin, soldat de la Garde de la Lorien et accessoirement mon frère, cesse immédiatement toute autre pensée non amicale envers la Dame Elenna. Je te l'ai déjà dit, et je te le redis, elle n'est pas pour toi !_

Se redressant, se rapprochant d'Halir, Orophin commença à sentir poindre la colère à travers le voile de l'inquiétude.

- _Et pourquoi ça ?_ _Qui es-tu pour me dire comment je dois me comporter avec elle ? Tu ne peux décider des décisions que je prends !_

- _Je suis le Capitaine de la Garde de la Lorien, Orophin ! Voilà qui je suis pour me permettre ces paroles !_ rugit-il à son plus grand malheur, il aurait plutôt aimé discuter calmement. _Tu ne pourras jamais être avec elle !_

- _Et pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce qui empêcherait cela ?!_

- _Son rang ! Tu n'es qu'un simple soldat et je ne suis pas moi-même un noble ! Vous ne pouvez être ensemble !_

S'écartant de son frère, Orophin laissa échapper un cri de rage. Pourquoi son frère voulait-il toujours se mêler des affaires de Rúmil et de lui-même ?

- _Tu ne peux contrôler mon cœur, Haldir ! Si ce dernier décide de lui répondre, tu n'y pourras rien ! L'amour est le moteur même de la vie !_

- _Elle ne t'épousera pas !_ reprit son frère de plus bel. _Ce n'est pas son destin d'épouser un simple guerrier poète ! Elle est destinée à être mariée à un Seigneur, à un Prince ! Peut-être même le prince Legolas de la Forêt Noire ! Ils s'entendent bien tous les deux !_

- _Elle n'éprouve pour lui que la plus pure amitié ! Elle le considère comme son frère, elle l'a répété plusieurs fois le long du trajet !_

- _Et bien ce sera quelqu'un d'autre dans ce cas, mais pas toi !_

- _Pourquoi, Haldir ? Qui est-elle pour que tu m'interdises une chose aussi puissante que l'amour ?_

Comprenant que le seul moyen qu'il possédait pour lui faire entendre raison était de lui dire la vérité, il se pencha vers son frère méfiant et lui murmura à l'oreille l'identité même de la Dame Elenna. S'écartant ensuite de lui, il remarqua que ce dernier avait blêmi de façon spectaculaire. Les Elfes autour d'eux semblaient les voir sans trop les voir. Ils s'étaient disputés à voix basse, bien que leur voix avait exprimé parfaitement leur colère, de sorte que les autres membres du groupe avait remarqué leur altercation, mais par égard pour eux n'en avait pas écouté la teneur. Merci au respect elfique.

- _Tiens_ , finit Haldir en lui tendant le repas de la jeune femme. _De la soupe cuit dans la marmite au-dessus du feu, c'est pour Elenna. Va la voir pour te rassurer sur son état et pour_ _faire cesser_ _tout début de romance entre vous. Il n'est pas question que vous laissiez vos sentiments prendre trop de proportion,_ _vous_ _souffrir_ _iez_ _davantage. Va, maintenant. »_

Le Capitaine de la Garde remarqua que son frère avait pâli. Il s'en voulait de lui infliger ça, mais il devait tuer l'amour dans l'œuf, avant qu'il ne les détruise tous les deux. Ils étaient de rang bien trop différents. Soupirant tandis que son frère se dirigeait vers la jeune Elfe, il partit en direction de son fidèle étalon.

Et à aucun moment il ne se douta qu'un Elfe à la chevelure d'ébène et aux yeux de saphir avait écouté avec attention toute la conversation. Ce dernier se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Se décidant de laisser le temps décider pour lui, il se cala contre un tronc d'arbre, et se prépara à passer la nuit.

 _PS : j'ai trouvé mes blagues sur Le Domaine de Salladin. Il y en a vraiment des bonnes. Amateurs, jetez-y un coup d'œil si ce n'est pas déjà fait !_


	24. Chapitre 24

**Hey ! J'ai mis un peu de temps, et je m'en excuse, mais je n'avais pas trop la patate (soucis de santé).**

 **Bref, voilà un petit chapitre pour vous et rien que pour vous !**

 **Enfin, je n'en suis pas trop contente quand même (le début en fait), j'en promets des meilleurs pour la suite !**

 **Bis !**

 **PS : Oubliez pas la review !**

 ** _L'Oubliée_ _:_ Je suis très très très très très très contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plu (je suis essoufflée à la fin...). Sinon, je suis contente que tu ne puisses pas me détester pour de vrai. C'était pas ma faute si je coupais à ce moment-là (Oh, la menteuse ! Elle l'a fait exprès en plus!). Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre. Moins bon je pense que le précédent. Bisous en espérant qu'il te plaise tout de même !**

 ** _milyi :_ Coucou Miss Milyi ! Je t'avais dit lundi ou mardi, mais t'as vu, j'ai réussi à faire plus vite ! Et oui, c'est sympa de les voir se décoincer un peu. Ce sera comme ça un peu souvent. Certains sont bien évidemment plus coincés que d'autres, mais les jeunes (genre 1000 – 1500 ans) c'est pas trop trop coincés. C'est l'âge qui les rend rabat-joie ! Et oui, une petite réconciliation avec Haldir, je sais que tu l'aimes ! (Mais tu fianceras pas avec, il est déjà pris!). Bisous tout doux my Miss !**

 ** _waitingfora_ : Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Tu te demandes qui est l'Elfe aux yeux de saphirs ? Et bien, je suis persuadée que tu finiras par trouver la réponse seule. N'oublie pas, un Elfe aux cheveux d'ébène et aux yeux couleur saphir ! Bis et à la prochaine review !**

 ** _Yourfirstfan :_ Ah, ma meilleure des meilleures des meilleures amies ! Tu as paumé ton tel ? Et M**** ! Ça va, il y a la fanfiction. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas blonde. Une fois, j'avais posé le mien dans les toilettes d'un restaurant et j'ai oublié de le récupérer. Tu peux te douter qu'il avait disparu. Je pense aussi très fort à toi. Plus que quelques jours et on se retrouve. Ce n'est plus très longs. Tu as lu les livres que les profs ont demandé ? Moi, j'ai lu Candide et je suis en train de lire L'Assomoir. Je sais que tu es et seras toujours la pour partager mes moments de rires, de peines, de doutes, pour me botter les fesses ou me réconforter au besoin. En une année tu as été plus là pour moi que toutes les personnes que j'ai pu croiser, à part ma famille. J'ai grande hâte de te revoir, mon amie. Tu me manques, Ysalis. Bisous et j'espère que n'étant pas très avancée, tu liras ma réponse. Mille kiss. Julie.**

 ** _Lilid28_ : Coucou ! Si je m'attendais à ta review ! Je suis ravie que tu en ais posté une. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas chiante (j'ai des sœurs qui le sont, alors je le saurais...) ! Ah, ta petite revendication... Et bien, tu le sauras à la fin, pardi ! Vont-ils finir ensemble ou les problème de rangs seront-ils trop gros ? Ah, problème auquel je ne peux répondre... Elenna me raconte son histoire, mais me laisse parfois volontairement dans le floue ! Je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire super. Bis en espérant recevoir une autre review de ta part !**

CHAPITRE 24 : MASQUE GLACIALE

Elenna, assise en tailleur, contemplait avec fascination le feu. Elle ne savait d'où venait sa fascination pour cet élément si dangereux dont les Elfes se méfiaient, mais il était bel et bien présent. Les flammes léchaient avec délectation le métal de la marmite d'où s'éloignait une douce odeur. Elles semblaient ramener l'instrument de cuisine dans une étreinte ardente et protectrice. Sentant de là où elle était la chaleur qui se diffusait du feu, la jeune femme soupira de bien-être. Mais quand un léger coup de vent vint frôler sa peau, lui causant la chair de poule, elle resserra son plaide autour d'elle.

Sa tête dodelinant sous la fatigue, les yeux fermés et rêvant des bons moments de sa vie passée, elle entendit à peine les bruits de pas d'une personne venant à ses côtés. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec le visage impassible d'Orophin.

« - _Votre repas_ , lui dit-il seulement d'un ton froid et dégagé.

Elle remarqua alors un bol fumant d'une soupe sentant merveilleusement bon, du pain et une pomme bien mûre.

- _Merci_ , le remercia-t-elle en prenant les aliments. _J'ai ouïe dire que ce fut vous qui m'avez soutenue lors de mon malaise..._

Un éclair d'une inquiétude passée éclaira les prunelles d'Orophin quelques instants, avant que ce dernier ne laisse à nouveau son masque d'impassibilité reprendre place. La jeune Elfe n'aurait su dire quelles émotions le traversaient.

- _En effet_ , répondit-il d'un ton froid.

- _Et bien dans ce cas, merci,_ fit-elle avec un sourire en tentant de comprendre la nouvelle humeur du guerrier. _Sans vous je ne sais ce que j'aurai fait._

- _C'est certain_ , commenta-t-il avec un semblant de mépris. _Vous êtes incapable de vous occuper de vous-même. Je n'ose imaginer comment vous ferez lorsque vous aurez votre enfant. Vous vous laisserez dépérir, abandonnant de ce fait votre descendant..._

Elenna eut alors les larmes au bord des yeux. Comment osait-il proférer pareilles choses ? Ses mots étaient durs, la faisaient souffrir. Son cœur se mit à saigner sous la douleur ressentie. Pourquoi ? Lui qui avait paru si doux à ses côtés, comment pouvait-il changer si brusquement ? Un fort sentiment de trahison naquit alors en son sein. Tandis qu'une larme amère coulait le long de sa joue, elle crut apercevoir dans le regard d'Orophin une grande tristesse ainsi qu'un regret sincère, mais au moment où résonnait le cri de son plus jeune frère, ces sentiments s'en étaient déjà allés.

- _Orophin o Lorien ! Comment as-tu pu ?_

Mais ce dernier ne lui adressa aucun regard, et il fut bientôt déjà loin. Se précipitant aux côtés de la jeune Elfe, il se mit à lui parler. Mais elle n'écouta pas. En vérité, elle se sentait comme anesthésiée de l'intérieur. Elle ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas réel. Elle devait faire un cauchemar. Un terrible cauchemar pourtant si réaliste. Quand le choc disparut, la douleur se fit plus vive. Se tournant vers Rúmil, elle vit que se lèvres bougeaient, mais elle n'aurait su dire quels étaient les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Alors, le coupant, elle lui dit la gorge serrée et le cœur meurtri :

- _Partez, mon ami. Je vous en prie, partez ! … J'ai besoin d'être seule._ »

Elle vit dans le regard du guerrier que sa requête le blessa, mais il semblait aussi comprendre son soudain besoin de solitude. Hochant la tête, il partit en lui faisant promettre de manger son repas, argumentant que c'était pour la santé de son bébé, étant donné qu'elle s'était évanouie peu de temps auparavant. Lui en faisant la promesse, elle but sa soupe une fois qu'il eut disparu, mais ne mangea ni sa pomme ni son pain qu'elle rangea dans sa besace.

Une fois sa partie de repas avalée, elle s'allongea sur les couvertures et sous son plaide. Mais le sommeil la fuyait. Oh, elle se sentait fatiguée, mais elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à l'endormissement. Les paroles d'Orophin lui revenaient constamment en mémoire. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il agisse ainsi ? Rúmil lui-même n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris. Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois sur la couchette que constituaient ses couvertures. Les flammes du feu s'éteignaient petit à petit, et au matin elles n'existeraient plus. L'esprit d'Elenna en fut attristé. Comment d'aussi belles choses pouvaient disparaître ? Remuant encore, elle se mit à fixer le ciel étoilé. Le Royaume de Varda scintillait, semblable à un radeau sécuritaire et apaisant dans une tempête de souffrances et d'incertitudes. Cherchant du réconfort, elle se surprit à caresser la terre à ses côtés. Cette dernière sembla alors se mouvoir, passant sur ses doigts fins d'une manière aussi légère qu'une plume. Comment était-ce possible ? Ce ne pouvait être réel ! Pourtant, elle se souvint la faciliter avec laquelle le forgeron l'avait manipulée. Prise d'un impulsion, elle le remercia. Le sol en dessous d'elle se mit à trembler doucement, tel le ronronnement d'un chat. Souriant, Elenna réussit enfin à s'endormir.

Ce fut quelque chose d'humide et de râpeux qui vint la sortir de ses songes. Laissant ses yeux s'habituer aux premiers éclats du Soleil, elle aperçut que c'était Calan qui l'avait réveillée à sa façon. Se mettant à rire car elle était ravie de trouver la seule personne qui, elle en était sûre, ne la trahirait jamais, elle se releva promptement et enlaça avec plaisir son encolure. Prenant le pain de la veille pour le petit déjeuner, elle avisa le regard gourmand de son amie et dans un sourire sortit sa pomme qui fut avalée en moins de quelques secondes. Lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule, Elenna ne put empêcher un « Morfale ! » de franchir ses lèvres relevées. Elle plia ensuite ses couvertures et le plaide avant de les mettre dans un sac que lui avait donné Haldir qui lui avait dit qu'il serait bien pratique pour le voyage. Après avoir attaché ce dernier sur le dos de Calan, ce qui ne fut pas mince affaire car Elenna montait à cru, elle remarqua que tous les cavaliers terminaient leurs préparatifs. Ils partiraient dans dix minutes au maximum. Prenant alors appuis sur la crinière de son amie, elle prit un léger élan et grimpa.

Lorsque le Capitaine de la Garde ordonna de partir, tous mirent leur monture à un trot rapide. Elenna resta aux côtés d'Aldaron et Aerandir, même si aucun mot entre les trois ne fut échangé.

Juchée sur sa jument, la jeune femme laissait le paysage la divertir. Elle n'avait pas envie de penser. Elle sentait le plaisir de la chevauchée la saisir, et elle s'y abandonna. Les muscles vigoureux de Calan roulaient sous ses cuisses, le souffle profond et rapide de son amie, le martèlement de ses sabots la faisaient se sentir vivante. Elle en oubliait presque tous ses soucis.

Lorsque le Soleil fut haut dans le ciel, le groupe fit passer leurs montures aux pas. Elenna en profita alors pour manger un morceau de _lembas_. Elle songea ensuite à la veille. L'attitude du guerrier poète était incompréhensible. Elle se demanda alors si les éclats de tristesse qu'elle avait aperçu dans ses yeux n'avaient pas été le fruit de son imagination. Car si tel n'était pas le cas, cela signifiait qu'il s'était forcé à avoir ce comportement. Prenant une grande décision, elle fit avancer Calan jusqu'à sa hauteur, mais avant qu'elle ait pu l'atteindre, il se déplaça également dans le but évident de la fuir. Cela arracha un long soupir à la jeune femme tandis qu'il récoltait un regard noir de la part d'Aldaron et Rúmil, mais certainement d'autres aussi, cependant Elenna ne regarda qu'eux. Secouant la tête, elle revint vers ses amis. S'il ne souhaitait pas lui parler et la fuyait, et bien soit, mais ce ne serait pas elle qui ferait le prochain pas ! Elle n'était pas un pantin. Elle avait des sentiments, des émotions ! Le comportement du frère d'Haldir la faisait souffrir. Grimaçant et tentant de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de ternir son doux visage, elle releva la tête et regarda fièrement droit devant elle.

Il s'écoula ainsi une quinzaine de jours. Si en temps normal, c'est-à-dire s'ils avaient lancé leurs montures dans un galop rapide, ils auraient dû déjà être en Lothlorien, mais ils n'avaient fait en réalité que la moitié du trajet. Les blessés étaient encore en convalescence et aller plus vite risquait d'aggraver leurs blessures. Ces deux semaines furent un véritable cauchemar pour Elenna. Premièrement, Orophin l'évitait sans discontinuer et si par malheur ils se croisaient, il n'hésitait pas à se montrer des plus désagréables envers elle. La jeune femme cogitait à se sujet. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter pareil traitement ? Car lors de leur rencontre et durant leur premier jour de voyage commun, il s'était comporté avec beaucoup de gentillesse et d'attentions. Mais après son évanouissement, en revanche, il était devenu froid et sarcastique à son encontre. La jeune Elfe ne le comprenait pas. Cela ne semblait pas à l'Orophin qui lui avait été permis d'apercevoir. De plus, elle avait senti plusieurs fois son regard posé sur elle... La deuxième raison, c'était que la fatigue du voyage se faisait ressentir, et qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Des vertiges la saisissaient de temps à autres, bien qu'elle les contrôla, elle se sentait nauséeuse une bonne partie du temps, et elle manquait de sommeil. Elle avait hâte de rejoindre le Royaume de la Lorien. Là-bas, elle pourrait retrouver sa sœur et se reposer. Peut-être même faire la lumière sur un morceau des secrets qui continuaient de l'entourer. Laissant un long soupir franchir ses lèvres fatiguées, elle se concentra sur Calan. Cette dernière trottait rapidement aux côtés d'Aldaron et Aerandir. Rúmil, lui, était devant elle et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Regardant l'Elfe aux cheveux noirs et le lieutenant d'Haldir, elle vit que ces derniers fixaient le vide, leur visage n'exprimant aucune émotion. Ils semblaient perdus dans des songes bien lointain. Soudain, le visage d'Aerandir s'anima et il tourna sa tête vers elle. Avisant ses épaules affaissés, sa bouche bâillant, il se rapprocha d'elle.

« - _Souhaitez-vous vous reposer, Dame Elenna ? Le crépuscule ne sera pas là avant quatre heures au moins._

Ne souhaitant être une charge pour le soldat qu'elle considérait maintenant comme un ami, elle sentit ses joues rosirent sous la gêne. Même les blessés semblaient moins fatigués qu'elle. Alors, secouant doucement la tête, elle lui murmura :

- _Non merci, mon ami. Je m'en voudrai de profiter de vous. Et puis je vois mal comment je pourrai me reposer alors que nous chevauchons._

Laissant un sourire poindre sur son visage qui ne laissait pas transparaître sa préoccupation à l'égard de la jeune femme, l'homme à la chevelure d'ébène lui répondit :

- _Montez devant moi, mon amie. Vous vous reposerez dans mes bras et je suis sûr qu'Aldaron,_ continua-t-il en augmentant fortement la voix au prénom de l'Elfe, _acceptera volontiers de guider votre jument jusqu'à ce soir._

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le loisir de prononcer la moindre parole, elle vit le lieutenant sursauter avant qu'il ne tourne sa tête vers eux, les yeux exprimant la plus grande incompréhension possible.

- _Comment ? Quoi faire ?_

- _La jument d'Elenna, Aldaron ! La jument d'Elenna !_

- _Et ?_

- _Et notre amie ici que voilà est fatiguée. Alors pourr_ _ais-tu_ _guider sa monture ?_

Ne faisant guère attention à la jeune femme qui rougissait de plus en plus, l'Elfe hocha la tête. Il voyait bien que son amie avait du mal à se tenir correctement, et ses yeux voilés la trahissaient. Il s'attendait à se qu'elle s'endorme d'un moment à l'autre.

Elenna sentit deux bras puissants la soulever par les aisselles. Elle se sentit extirpée de Calan, et elle se retrouva quelques secondes plus tard affalée sur le torse chaud de son ami.

- _Merci_ , murmura-t-elle faiblement. »

Écoutant les battements du cœur de l'Elfe, elle sentit son esprit s'apaiser. Partant vers les pays des rêves, elle entendit à peine son porteur répondre à ses remerciements. Quelques minutes plus tard, un souffle léger et régulier sortait de sa poitrine. Elle était plongée dans un sommeil bénéfique.

Ce fut tout d'abord une odeur. De la tomate, des carottes, de l'oignon, des herbes aromatiques. Puis elle s'aperçut que le souffle qui lui portait cet excellent fumet était légèrement chaud. De la soupe, conclut-elle. Laissant petit à petit le voile opaque qui recouvrait ses iris disparaître, elle cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle vit les flammes ardentes éclairer violemment sa vision. Lorsqu'elle fut habituée à la luminosité, elle aperçut Rúmil qui était assis à côté d'elle. Il ne semblait pas avoir encore remarqué qu'elle était réveillée, et continuait son repas tranquillement. Décidée à ne pas le déranger, elle resta allongée. Elle put alors l'observer à tout son loisir tremper son pain dans son écuelle, le porter à ses lèvres, et s'arroser copieusement le menton du liquide. Ne pouvant contenir l'hilarité qui naissait à cette vue, la jeune femme tout en s'asseyant se mit à rire. Tournant soudainement son regard vers l'ancienne endormie, une lourde rougeur apparut sur les joues du frère d'Haldir avant qu'il ne s'essuie précipitamment le visage.

« - _Le sommeil vous a fait du bien, à ce que je vois... Vous êtes assez alerte pour vous payer ma tête !_

- _Certes_ , concéda-t-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, _mais vous devez avouer que vous ne faites pas honneur à l'adresse et la propreté des Elfes en cet instant !_

- _Je vous le concède !_ ria-t-il. _Mais d'après ce qui me fut raconté du Gouffre de Helm, vous étiez dans un bien pire état que le mien. On n'aurait pu vous différencier d'un Orc !_

Ouvrant la bouche en grand avant de la refermer, de la rouvrir et de la refermer encore une fois, la jeune femme le regarda, ne comprenant pas une chose :

- _Comment diable avez-vous su mes paroles ? Car les vôtres furent les miennes_ _peu de temps après la Bataille_ _!_

Souriant à pleine dent, il lui montra d'un signe de tête le Capitaine de la Garde qui parlait à plusieurs soldats. Si au départ son attention ne fut que rivé vers son traître d'ami, son regard accrocha le physique des cinq Elfes. Il y avait quatre hommes et une femme. Des trois semaines qu'elle avait déjà passé en compagnie du groupe, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ces derniers. Apercevant son regard interrogateur, Rúmil prit le parti de lui expliquer leur présence en ces lieux.

- _Deux heures après que vous ayez sombré dans le royaume des rêves, ces cavaliers sont apparus. La Dame Galadriel a aperçu la bataille qui fut menée contre les Orcs, mais elle ne put en détermi_ _ner_ _la fin. Troublée, elle_ _nous_ _envoya_ _tout d'abord, mais n'étant pas revenus, elle envoya_ _ces soldats quérir réponses à ses interrogations. Je pense que mon frère va leur demander de rester au camp pendant que_ _d'autres_ _feront route avec vous, Dame Elenna. Ceci, dans le but d'arriver le plus vite possible en Lothlorien. Il n'est pas sûr pour une femme enceinte, en ces temps qui courent, de voyager en Terre du Milieu. Nous avons eu beau_ _c_ _oup de chance de ne croiser aucune autre troupe d'Orcs depuis. On dirait qu'ils ont fui la zone pour se diriger vers un autre endroit. Et cela ne m'emplit pas de joie, bien au contraire, car cela signifie que la guerre devient plus violente et destructrice encore._ _La bataille finale ne va pas tarder, je ne sais quelle en sera la fin._ _»_

Un frisson parcourut alors la jeune femme. Il traversa ses orteils, ses bouts des doigts, fit vibrer sa colonne vertébrale et donna la chair de poule à sa peau. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas réjouissantes. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort quand elle songea à la Communauté. C'était à eux de vaincre le mal de ce monde. Car si deux Hobbits s'en allaient vers un destin mortel, le reste n'en faisait pas moins et combattait avec force les armées de Sauron. Se souvenant du Roi Théoden et de son refus de porter secours au Gondor, elle se demanda s'il avait finalement changé d'avis. De tout son cœur, elle l'espérait.

Son ami lui adressa un signe de tête entendu, et partit rejoindre Astaldo. Les deux Elfes semblaient bien s'entendre, avait remarqué Elenna au cours des longues heures de voyages. Ils passaient peu de temps ensemble, mais lorsque c'était le cas, ils plaisantaient ou avaient une conversation sérieuse. Toutefois, la jeune femme, en observant le comportement de l'un envers l'autre et vis versa, avait su qu'ils n'étaient pour l'instant qu'au rang de connaissances.

Son ventre se mettant soudainement à crier famine, elle se leva et déposa son plaide sur le sol, prenant la décision de partir en quête de nourriture. Elle remarqua alors que le sac contenant ses affaires avaient été vidé afin qu'elle puisse se reposer agréablement. Elle se demanda qui en avait été à l'origine. Secouant la tête tandis qu'un grondement sonore s'élevait de son estomac, elle commença à marcher et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle tomba sur les sacs où se trouvaient les provision et le peu de vaisselles. Prenant une écuelle et un morceau de pain, elle retourna près du feu.

Elle s'approcha du feu, d'où l'excellent fumet provenait. Le bruit de la soupe en cuisson résonnait fortement dans la marmite, et Elenna se mit à saliver d'avance. Ôtant avec précaution le couvercle de métal brûlant, elle fut assaillie par une grande fumée chaude. Reculant de quelques pas, elle posant finalement le bout de métal chaud au sol, faisant attention à ce que nul partie ne touche sa peau nue. Seul le chiffon dont elle se servait possédait un contact avec le couvercle. Remarquant la louche qui reposait tranquillement sur un tissus taché de quelques gouttes du précieux et très certainement délicieux repas, elle s'en saisit.

Quand son écuelle fut pleine, la jeune femme remit en place le couvercle et posa la louche sur le bout de tissus. Prise par la pensée de son futur repas, elle ne vit pas Orophin qui marchait à côté d'elle. Se retournant, elle le heurta. Aussitôt, une partie du liquide bouillant contenu par l'écuelle se déversa sur sa main. Un cri de douleur jaillit aussitôt de sa bouche. Elle vit à peine l'Elfe lui vider les mains afin de déposer ses charges au sol, elle sentit simplement qu'on l'entraînait avec force et vitesse quelque part. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit avec bonheur quelque chose de glacé briser la morsure de la chaleur. Regardant où elle se trouvait, elle s'aperçut que le frère d'Haldir et elle-même se tenaient au bord d'un ruisseau. Sa main était plongée dans l'eau. Ne souhaitant quitter cette fraîcheur bienfaitrice, elle s'assit et observa Orophin qui sortait des feuilles d'athélas de sa sacoche. Il avait une excellente formation de guérisseur, avait-elle appris par Rúmil. C'était très pratique sur les champs de bataille. Le frère d'Haldir se mit alors à transformer les feuilles en une pâte épaisse. Cela lui prit une dizaine de minutes. Durant tout le temps que constitua la préparation du remède, Elenna se mit à observer l'Elfe. Si durant la quinzaine de jours, il lui avait paru hautain, d'une grande froideur, et sans aucune considération pour elle, elle pouvait présent voir les plis soucieux qui creusaient son front et l'inquiétude qui parsemait ses prunelles brunes.

« - _Donnez-moi votre main_ , retentit soudain avec douceur la voix d'Orophin.  
Lui obéissant, elle tendit sa main blessée où la peau d'un rouge soutenu la brûlait encore malgré le contact glacial de l'eau. Elle sentit alors une vive douleur quand l'Elfe guerrier-poète-guérisseur posa la pâte d'athélas sur sa chair meurtrie. Puis, la douleur reflua et elle put profiter des bienfaits de la feuille des rois. Fermant les yeux, elle apprécia l'onde apaisante qui se propageait dans son membre. Ouvrant ensuite les paupières, elle vit qu'il entourait sa main brûlée dans de délicates bandes blanches. Lorsqu'il eut fini son travail, il la regarda dans les yeux. Un échange silencieux s'installa alors entre les deux protagonistes. Si le frère d'Haldir pouvait lire dans ses prunelles azurées la gratitude qu'elle ressentait, mais aussi l'affection malmenée qu'elle lui portait, elle put lire dans ses yeux une grande détresse, de l'inquiétude, de la tristesse et du soulagement. Mais leur échange fut soudain brisé, lorsque retrouvant un masque impassible, Orophin lui dit froidement :

- _Laissez le pansement durant une semaine au moins et changez-le tous les jours._

Il fit demi-tour et repartit vers le camp, mais il se retourna finalement une dernière fois :

- _Et faîtes un peu plus attention à vous, je ne suis pas à votre disposition pour tous les soucis que vous vous apportez. Ayant un peu plus de jugeote la prochaine fois, et regardez où vous mettez les pieds !_

Si ses mots avaient été prononcés avec un grand détachement et même un pointe de mépris, il n'avait pu cacher la lueur d'inquiétude pour la jeune femme. Et avant que cette dernière n'ait eu le temps de prononcer la moindre parole, il avait disparu et avait rejoint le camp. Levant les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude incompréhensible du soldat, elle laissa un long et franc soupir franchir ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne s'exclame pour elle-même dans sa langue maternelle :

-Que diable se passe-t-il dans sa tête ! Que quelqu'un m'explique où je vais devenir folle ! Il est pire que mon ancien professeur d'Histoire... »

Si elle avait fait un peu d'humour et avait souri à ses propres paroles, elle ne put ignorer la douleur qui naquit dans son cœur. Pourquoi la traitait-il ainsi ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il jouait un rôle. Mais pourquoi ?

Secouant la tête, elle rejoignit avec rapidité le camp. Saisissant sa besace au sol, son épée, elle partit à nouveau en direction du ruisseau, mais prévint toutefois Rúmil qu'elle allait se laver. Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa rapide toilette, elle revint sur sa couche. Elle observa avec fascination les étoiles qui brillaient d'une douce lueur. Les branches des arbres du petit bois dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés se tendaient au-dessus de sa tête, formant en quelque sorte un cocon protecteur. Elle resta ainsi durant plusieurs heures, mais elle ne fit pas attention à l'agitation du camp. Lorsque la Lune brilla de mille éclats, seuls trois Elfes garde étaient encore éveillés. Les autres se reposaient toutefois d'un sommeil elfique, les yeux mi-clos et vague, prêt à se réveiller au moindre danger. Elenna se tourna et se retourna dans sa couche. Elle ne trouvait aucune position confortable et le sommeil la fuyait pour deux raisons : elle avait déjà eu un certain repos et l'histoire avec Orophin la travaillait. Elle finit cependant par s'abandonner au sommeil une heure plus tard, lorsque la terre se mit à trembler légèrement sous son corps tandis que les herbes se mouvaient avec lenteur et légèreté, comme le soutient muet de personnes inconnues.

* * *

 _Lecteurs occasionnels ou lecteurs assidus, déjà reviewers de mon histoire ou n'ayant jamais mis une petite review de votre passage, hommes, femmes, enfants, à vos touches pour un petit commentaire ! Je l'attend avec impatience et vous répondrez au prochain chapitre !_

 _Et n'hésitez pas à presser cette petite touche "Post Review" qui peut paraître dangereuse, mais un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur. Un moyen de le remercier pour le temps accordé (écrire, ce n'est pas en deux secondes. On n'a pas de génie dans une lampe qui tape à notre place !) et de donner son avis, de permettre d'améliorer, aussi._

 _Bis et à plus !_


	25. Chapitre 25

**Coucou ! Voilà un petit chapitre tout beau tout neuf !**

 **Sinon, je glisse un petit mot pour dire que certains auteurs ne sont pas assez reconnus, je trouve. Je ne parle pas pour moi, mais pour des personnes de ma connaissance qui ne se doutent certainement pas du petit mot que je laisse en ce moment-même. Ainsi, que se soient milyi, Amanda7430, L'Oubliée et d'autres encore, le nombre de reviews n'est pas véritablement correct. Car, et cela concerne ceux qui ne laissent guère trace de leur passage, il faut savoir qu'écrire prend du temps, de l'énergie. Alors, certaines fois, face au peu de commentaires, on peut souffrir d'un coup de moue, d'une démotivation. Pour faire bref, ce message n'est pas simplement là pour vous dire « laissez-moi une review », mais plutôt pour dire que peu importe l'histoire que vous lisez, laisser une petite trace à l'auteur c'est un moyen de le remercier, alors presser la petite touche « Post Review », je vous assure qu'elle ne mord pas ! (vu le nombre de fois que je la presse, je sais de quoi je parle !). Mais je remercie également ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui commentent les autres histoires, car c'est du courage que vous donnez à l'auteur, un peu de réconfort dans les moments de doutes.**

 **Bref, mon petit discours est terminé. Voici ce chapitre un peu sérieux au début, mais qui part en sucette vers la fin. (Pas à prendre très au sérieux, les Elfes ont dû avoir une commotion cérébrale suite à une chute de cheval...). Voilà, voilà...**

 **Après mon monologue que personne n'aura écouté, place aux réponses des reviews !**

 ** _Guest/MMBB :_ Et bien, je suis contente que tu te sois accroché et que tu aime l'histoire. Hum... Oui, Elenna est forte d'esprit, malgré tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Enfin, les personnes réagissent différemment. Certaines s'en sortent et deviennent plus fortes. De même, cinq ans se sont écoulés depuis la disparition des trois membres de sa famille. Cela lui a permis de faire un certain deuil même si la douleur est toujours présente, elle ne vous quitte jamais totalement. Et son viol... Et bien, elle fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, elle le met de côté, refuse d'y penser... Bref... voilà quelques réponses sur l'esprit d'Elenna. Sinon, je suis heureuse que tu trouves mon histoire bien écrite et mon personnage attachant. J'avoue n'avoir jamais confiance en mes écrits, donc recevoir des reviews m'aident beaucoup et je te remercie de m'en avoir laissé une. Voili, voilà, à peut-être une prochaine review si tu passes par là...**

 ** _milyi_ : Ma chère et même très chère Emilie, oui, tu presses et re-presses ce petit bouton ! T'as compris qu'il était inoffensif ! (pas comme d'autres) Tu es en colère contre Haldir ? Ah, je peux parfaitement te comprendre, même s'il garde une petite place dans mon cœur. T'as perdu ton béguin ? Ah, c'est bon, Rúmil le remplace ! Moi aussi j'aime cette petite tête blonde ! Pour Orophin... Il n'y a pas de lion en Terre du Milieu ! Il peut donc pas en manger... Peut-être peux-tu lui envoyer les céréales Kellogs (faut demander à chrono post) ? Ah, c'est juste qu'il trouve les arguments de son frère convaincants... Un soldat et une noble... C'est pas tous les jours. Et certains sont un peu bouchés. Mais si les fëa de deux Elfes sont liés, rien ne peut les séparer. Car il est dit qu'un Elfe ne peut aimer qu'une fois, qu'il s'agit de son âme sœur. Et ça, ça fait fermer le clapet aux autres qui finissent par courber la tête de mauvaises grâce. Mais je suis bien d'accord avec toi, il devrait s'enlever les doigts de son « bip » et aller contre la décision de son frère. Enfin ce n'était pas seulement son frère, mais son supérieur qui lui a donné cet ordre... Bref, tu verras bien la suite ! Gros bisous tout doux et tout tendres. Ta Lady Julie.**

 ** _L'Oubliée :_ Hé ! Je suis pas un chameau ! Non, juste une fille un peu sadique envers ses lectrices... Merci pour ton premièrement. Je suis contente que ça ait plu quand même. Personnellement, je doutais vraiment très fort. Enfin, ce chapitre est plutôt un petit délire même s'il est un peu sérieux en même temps (début). Et je suis ravie que tu ais beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup (apportez la civière, faut l'amener à l'hôpital, elle meurt par essoufflement !) aimé mon chapitre. Bref, bisous ma chère L'Oubliée, et n'oublie pas de venir à mon enterrement ! (Tu me le dois bien, c'est toi qui m'a tuée !)**

 ** _waitingfora_ : je suis contente que tu ais aimé malgré la dureté d'Orophin... Dureté qu'il a beaucoup de mal à tenir, c'est vraiment pas dans sa nature et blesser Elenna est atroce pour lui... Hum... descendante des Valar ? Ça dépend de comment on le voit. Donc oui et non. C'est compliqué mais tu comprendras. Malheureusement non, elle ne contrôle pas les éléments, mais des personnes le pouvant tentent de lui apporter un modeste réconfort... Sinon, l'Elfe aux yeux de saphirs... Et bien les saphirs c'est bleu, n'est-ce pas ? Les cheveux d'ébène, c'est noir ou tout du moins très foncé ? Aldaron, si tu relis sa description, est un _ellon_ aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts... Donc non, aucune chance. Mais ça te viendras tout naturellement avec la suite. Enfin, je préfère te prévenir, ce chapitre est plutôt un petit délire. Quand ça va pas trop, j'ai tendance à écrire des âneries... Thérapie par l'écriture ! Bref, j'espère que tu liras tout de même. Bis. Juliefanfic.**

 ** _Yourfirstfan :_ Coucou ma tendre Best Friend. Tu as vite rattrapé ton retard, pour sûr ! Tes mots e touchent mon amie. Et oui, le décompte est lancé avant que nous nous revoyions. Enfin... Toi, tu as récupéré ton tel, mais moi même si j'ai mon tel facture mobile impayé (compte bancaire à ma mère piraté donc compte bloqué par la banque donc prélèvement non effectué). Enfin, je pourrai à nouveau m'en servir entre le 7 et le 10, ma mère a changé le compte sur lequel les prélèvements doivent s'effectuer... Bref, notre humour à deux sous m'a aussi pas mal manqué. C'est qu'on en avait des bonnes (je pense se déguiser avec les vêtements de l'autre qui étaient pour toi BEAUCOUP trop grands et les tiens qui m'étaient BEAUCOUP trop petits... Quelle bande de cloches nous faisions ! Mais j'adorais ça!) ! Enfin, oui, tu passes pour une folle et une psychopathe, mais sois en fière, je le suis également ! (Qui se ressemble s'assemble, ne dit-on pas ?) Bref, je te fais mille bisous. À mercredi ma best friend ! (mais moi je commence mardi car ma sœur fait sa seconde !) PS : non, tes comparaison ne me gênent pas. Je m'investis beaucoup dans mon personnage, donc parfois il peut y avoir des ressemblances entre nous... Bis ! (encore un petit PS : si nos délires te manquent, tu devrais aimé de chapitre !)**

 **Et sinon, merci à _Melior Sylverdjane_ et _Amanda7430_ pour leurs reviews des chapitres précédents ! Vous vous reconnaîtrez quand vous arriverez à ce chapitre !**

 **PS : encore un merci à mes fidèles lectrices qui me suivent et postent régulièrement des reviews ! Ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! Vous êtes adorables de laisser continuellement une petite trace de votre passage ! MERCI !**

CHAPITRE 25 : DEPART ET COMPAGNIE EN DELIRE

Elle se réveilla tôt, avant même qu l'aube ne fasse son apparition. Les raisons étaient qu'elle n'était plus fatiguée et que son estomac criait famine. Se levant elle aperçut que son ancienne écuelle était renversée au sol, tandis que son pain était mangé par de nombreuses petites bêtes. Prenant le récipient, elle partit quelques minutes au ruisseau le temps de le nettoyer. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle le rangea avec le reste de la vaisselle. Saisissant deux _lembas_ , elle en plaça un dans sa besace avant de croquer la moitié du deuxième et de ranger le reste. Revenant à sa couchette, elle plia et rangea les couvertures et le plaide dans son gros sac en toile qu'elle installa ensuite sur le dos de Calan. Lorsqu'elle termina ses tâches, elle donna deux pommes à son amie qui buvait tranquillement le long du petit cours d'eau, avant de s'asseoir contre le tronc rugueux d'un arbre. Fermant les yeux et écoutant avec émerveillement les bruits de la vie animal, elle attendit patiemment que l'heure du départ ne sonne.

Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas se rapprocher d'elle, elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux et se releva en posant la paume de sa main sur son épée. Elle se décontracta cependant quand elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Haldir. Resserrant sa cape autour d'elle, elle inclina la tête en guise de salutation.

« - _Bonjour, Haldir,_ lui dit-elle avec un sourire _. Vous êtes bien matinal, le Soleil n'est pas encore levé._

Riant avec légèreté même si son visage restait grave, il lui répondit :

- _Je pourrai dire exactement la même chose pour vous. Vous vous êtes levée avant l'aurore. Mais,_ reprit-il avec beaucoup plus de sérieux, _comment se porte votre main ?_

L'agitant devant son amie, elle lui montra les bandes blanches l'entourant ainsi que la pâte d'athelas qui y reposait encore. La feuille des rois la soulageait grandement.

- _Orophin fait des miracles_ , dit-elle avant que son sourire ne se fane. _Dites-moi, Haldir, mais avec sincérité_ _je vous prie_ _, pourquoi a-t-il changé brusquement de comportement à mon égard ?_

Un long et lourd soupir franchit alors les lèvres du Capitaine de la Garde. Comme lui expliquer sans trop lui en dévoiler ? Elle ne connaissait même pas son identité en ces lieux. Il prit alors le parti de e pas répondre réellement.

- _C'est compliqué._

Ouvrant la bouche, Elenna la referma toute aussi précipitamment. Compliqué ? La seule chose qu'il lui répondait était que c'était compliqué ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous l'agacement, et elle dut contrôler la colère qui commençait pas à pas à naître en son sein.

- _Je veux la vérité, Haldir o Lorien ! La vérité, toute la vérité et seulement la vérité. Je l'ai bien méritée, après tout ce qui a pu se passer depuis que je suis en Terre du Milieu._

- _Vos rangs sont trop différents_ , répondit-il dans un soupir murmuré. _Bien trop différents._

-Foutaises ! s'exclama-t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle parlait à nouveau dans sa langue maternelle. Vous êtes bien mon ami, vous ! En quoi notre relation à Orophin et moi-même serait différente ?

- _Compliqué_ , dit encore une fois Haldir d'un ton ennuyé avant de reprendre de façon beaucoup plus claire et sans contradiction possible, comme le chef qu'il était. _J'étais tout d'abord venu vous informer qu'Astaldo, Aldaron, Aerandir, Rúmil et_ _Is_ _il feraient route avec vous aujourd'hui. Vous partirez sans le reste du camp, d'ici une petite demi-heure. Vous êtes retardée par nous-même et les blessés depuis une quinzaine de jours. Vous devriez atteindre la Lothlorien d'ici une semaine si vous voyagez comme nous aurions dû le faire._

Hochant la tête car elle ne voyait guère ce qu'elle pouvait faire d'autre, et se retourna ensuite dans le but de rejoindre rapidement le camp.

- _N'oubliez pas_ , résonna la voix du Capitaine de la Garde, _de préparer votre nourriture pour la semaine et de la mettre dans votre sac. Passez la semaine le ventre vide n'est pas conseillé !_ »

Souriant une dernière fois à son encontre, mais d'une façon amère, encore contrariée des explications reçues, elle reprit le chemin vers le groupe, tout en étant suivie par sa fidèle jument.

Elle prit quatre autres _lembas_ dans sa besace, tandis qu'elle faisait tenir neuf pommes, cinq pains, une écuelle, un couteau et une cuillère dans son sac en toile. À peine avait-elle fini qu'elle vit que Rúmil attachait ses affaires sur le dos de sa monture. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à faire de même. Comprenant que le départ était imminent, elle prit appuis sur la crinière de Calan avant de sauter et s'installer sur sa jument. Lorsque cette dernière renâcla bruyamment, montrant à sa maîtresse son impatience à partir, Elenna laissa un léger rire s'échapper de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle lui flattait l'encolure.  
Guidant de sa douce voix son amie, elle traversa le camp et s'arrêta devant Haldir et d'autres soldats qui discutaient tranquillement. Elle fut alors abordée par son ami et les guerriers du camp. Ces derniers lui adressèrent leurs encouragements, et lui souhaitèrent de faire bonne route. Elle ria quelques fois, plaisanta, étreignit quelques personnes, mais quand ils partirent et qu'elle rejoignit le groupe avec lequel elle ferait voyage, elle sentit un poids se glisser sur son cœur. Orophin n'était pas venu la saluer. Certes, il était étrange avec elle depuis un certain temps, mais il ne lui avait même pas adressé un signe de tête, ou même un regard. Elle eut mal car elle l'appréciait, et ce malgré le comportement détestable qu'il avait à son égard. Quand elle le regardait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois, gentil et prévenant. Il avait été des plus agréables avec elle le lendemain. Mais sans prévenir, d'un coup, il était devenu quelqu'un de totalement différent envers elle. Elle se demanda alors quel était le véritable Orophin. Était-ce celui qu'elle avait vu au tout départ, ou alors celui qu'il était devenu ? On disait que le temps révélait les gens. Pourtant cela avait été si brusque, si inattendu qu'elle ne pouvait croire ce diction vrai cette fois-ci.

Quand elle parut aux côtés d'Aldaron, ce dernier lui sourit et lui demanda d'un ton taquin :

« - _Alors, Dame Elenna, êtes-_ _vous_ _prête ? Pas de brosse oubliée, de chaussettes mal mises, d'envie pressante ?_

- _Aldaron, Aldaron, Aldaron... Que vais-je bien faire de_ _vous_ _? Non, rassure_ _z_ _-_ _vous_ _, ma brosse est dans ma besace, mes chaussettes sont bien mises et je n'ai pas envie d'aller aux aisances. Content ?_

Pour seule réponse, l'Elfe se tint bien droit sur sa monture et émit un petit grognement de contentement. Cela fit bien rire les autres, et si elle connaissait la plupart des cavaliers qui montaient avec elle, elle n'avait toujours pas parlé avec la jeune _elleth_. Cette dernière était grande, svelte, mais elle semblait une excellente guerrière, et l'épée, les dagues et l'arc qu'elle portait ne devaient pas servir de décorations.

- _Elenna_ , se présenta-t-elle simplement en inclinant la tête. _Ravie de faire votre connaissance._

- _Pas besoin de tant de cérémonie !_ s'exclama avec amusement Aerandir. _Isil est une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y a de moins conventionnel_ _le_ _! Elle hait les protocoles de la même façon que les Nains ! Elle aurait pu être naine ! Je la prendrai pour telle d'ailleurs si ce n'étaient sa taille, ses oreilles et..._

Il ne put continuer plus car la dénommée Isil avait approché son étalon, et lui avait donné un coup magistral derrière la tête.

- _Les garçons sont stupides,_ dit-elle alors en direction d'Elenna avec un sourire. _Pires encore que des gamins. Il faut toujours que nous les femmes soyons près d'eux pour les remettre dans le droit chemin._

- _Je ne puis qu'approuver_ , répondit la jeune femme enceinte qui avait posé sa main sur son ventre dans un geste protecteur.

- _Traîtresse_ ! s'exclamèrent Aldaron et Aerandir tandis que les chevaux étaient lancés dans un léger galop.

- _Pfff, les hommes !_ répliquèrent en riant Elenna et Isil.

Ces fameux hommes grommelèrent alors dans leur barbe inexistante, tandis qu'Astaldo riait sous cape, s'amusant de la déconfiture des deux soldats. Puis, un grand sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres, il leur dit doucement comme un secret, mais tout de même assez fort pour que les _ellith_ l'entendent :

- _Ne cherchez jamais une femme, mes amis. Elles sont vicieuses, perfides et incroyablement rusées. Et le pire, mes amis, le pire c'est que lorsqu'elles sont plusieurs, elles nouent une grande_ _loyauté_ _appelée la solidarité féminine. Alors, c'est un conseil que je vous demande de prendre, sauf si bien évidemment vous voulez finir découpés en morceaux dans une marmite de soupe, ne les cherchez pas. Elles sont deux et donc incroyablement féroces et dangereuses..._

Levant les yeux au ciel devant l'idiotie de leurs connaissances communes, elles ne firent attention à eux. Elles laissèrent le silence s'installer, mais quand ils eurent parcouru quelques kilomètres, Isil s'adressa finalement à Elenna d'une voix douce :

- _Pour quand votre enfant est-il prévu ?_

- _Il ou elle devrait naître dans sept mois... Mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pour l'instant pas pressée qu'il arrive._

- _Pourquoi donc ?_ demanda curieusement la guerrière. _Des femmes que je connais et qui ont eu des enfants, je dois avouer que toutes avaient pour principal désir la fin de leur grossesse. Elles n'en pouvaient plus. Leur mari devenait presque fou à la fin._

- _C'est différent pour moi_ , soupira longuement la jeune femme. _Je n'aurai pas de_ _compagnon_ _pour m'épauler après la naissance, je ne sais même pas où je vais habiter. Je suis une étrangère sur ces terres. J'ai bien ma sœur qui m'attend quelque part, mais mon instinct me hurle que de très longues années se sont écoulées en Terre du Milieu. Bien plus d'années que sur la Terre où j'ai vécu. Alors, une question se pose à mon esprit : comment serai-je accueillie ? E_ _t_ _puis, il y a Elerinna. Je l'élève depuis qu'elle a quatre ans. Je ne peu_ _x_ _concevoir que se soit une autre personne qui prenne la relève. Pour faire simple, j_ _e suis remplie_ _de questions sans réponse_ _s_ _, et je ne sais ce qu'il adviendra dans un avenir proche._

Un long silence s'était abattu sur le groupe de six Elfes qui galopaient en direction de la Lothlorien. Décidant d'alléger l'atmosphère qui s'était soudainement alourdie, la jeune soldat prit le parti de continuer sur le sujet de sa grossesse, mais d'une autre façon :

- _Et que préférez-vous ? Une fille ou un garçon ?_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Et à peine Elenna avait-elle entendu son questionnement qu'elle répondit avec précipitation :

- _Une fille ! Par pitié, une fille !_

- _Et pourquoi pas un garçon,_ demanda narquoisement Aldaron.

- _Mais parce que vous êtes rustres, sans aucune manière_ _s_ _, de piètres charmeurs. Vous n'avez pas un sous de jugeote, on a toujours besoin d'être derrière vous, et vous êtes de véritables calamités. Est-ce suffisant ?_ demanda Isil tandis que la jeune Elfe riait à gorge déployée.

- _Je vous avais prévenu_ , ria Astaldo. _La solidarité féminine,_ _mes amis_ _, la solidarité féminine ! Elles sont dangereuses à partir de deux ! Quoique même toute_ _s_ _seule_ _s_ _,_ _elles le sont également. Les femmes ne sont pas à sous-estimer. Elles sont terrifiantes et redoutables_ _..._

Il évita alors de justesse le coup de poings de deux _ellith_ mécontentes. On ne se moquait pas d'elle ainsi ! Mais elles ne purent retenir un rire léger face à l'attitude du guerrier. Ses idioties avaient au moins le mérite de les mettre de bonne humeur.

- _Les hommes ont tout de même une qualité_ , rajouta Elenna. _Qu'importe la situation, la plupart d'entre vous est capable de nous faire rire même dans les pires moments !_

- _Vous entendez ça ?_ s'exclama Rúmil. _Nous ne sommes pas que bourrés de défauts ! Nous avons une qualité !_

- _Qui n'est pas celle de vous taire apparemment_ , répondit avec un large sourire la guerrière.

- _Hé !_ »

Le trajet de la journée s'écoula ainsi, les Elfes riant et plaisantant. Ils dirent de nombreuses âneries, et ce fut une chance qu'ils ne croisèrent nul personne sur leur chemin. Car si tel avait été le cas, plus jamais la race elfique aurait été vu de la même façon. En effet, sur les quatre hommes et les deux femmes, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Ils riaient tous les six de choses les plus stupides les unes que les autres, et souvent ce fut devant une vanne particulièrement médiocre que leur hilarité se dressait. Ainsi ils eurent des discussions sur les barbes naines, l'hygiène plus que douteuse des Orcs, Gobelins et autres monstruosités, et même les avancés en matière de coin des aisances ! Bref, une belle bande de loufoques, auraient dit certains.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand la nuit commença à tomber. Ils auraient très bien pu continuer leur chevauchée, mais le souvenir de l'évanouissement d'Elenna était encore dans l'esprit de certains. Quand la jeune Elfe descendit de Calan, elle détacha son sac de son amie, avant de la laisser vaquer à ses occupations. Réalisant un cercle de pierres, elle sourit quand Isil et Rúmil lui apportèrent des fagots de bois. Allumant le feu, elle prépara ensuite rapidement son coin pour la nuit.

Tandis que la fumée des flammes montait haut dans le ciel et que les Elfes étaient tous assis autour du feu, une pensée saugrenue vint effleurer l'esprit d'Elenna, et elle ne put empêcher un rire de franchir ses lèvres. Ses compagnons de route la regardèrent alors bizarrement.

« _-Je nous imaginais faire griller des marshmallows_ , se justifia-t-elle. _C'est tellement improbable que s'en est grotesque !_

- _Des marshmallows ?_ demanda Astaldo, ne comprenant pas.

- _Ce sont des bonbons très sucrés et qu_ _i_ _sont délicieux quand on les fait griller au-dessus d'un feu._ _O_ _n en fait généralement quand un petit groupe passe la nuit à la belle étoile, autour d'un feu de camp._

- _Nous avons également_ _quelques sucreries, nous les Elfes. Mais nous n'en avons pas spécialement pour faire griller au-dessus d'un feu..._ , l'informa alors Aerandir.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement dans l'air, avant qu'Isil ne prenne soudainement la parole.

- _J'ai envie de quelque chose de sucrée_ , dit-elle. _Tout le monde a des pommes ? Bien,_ continua-t-ellequand les autres eurent acquiescé _, on peut préparer un dessert,_ _alors_ _. Qui a envie d'une compote de pommes ?_

Se regardant tous les uns les autres, seuls des hochements de tête finirent par répondre. Nul ne pensant à cet instant que cette proposition était des plus loufoques.

- _On part, Rúmil et moi, chercher des baies pour assaisonner le dessert !_ s'exclama Astaldo.

Grommelant quelque peu, le soldat finit par acquiescer et ils partirent tous deux dans les bois. L'Elfe aux cheveux d'ébène, lui, sortit d'un sac volumineux une casserole et une spatule en bois.

- _On ne va pas touiller la compote avec le bout de notre épée, quand même !_ expliqua-t-il avec une note de dégoût. _Vous imaginez, de la compote au sang d'Orcs ! Beurk !_

Tournant la tête vers Isil tandis que cette dernière faisait exactement la même chose au même moment, elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux, tant la mimique de leur ami était des plus comiques. Ah, il ne fallait pour rien au monde qu'Aerandir ne change !

- _Mais_ , reprit l'Elfe en leur donnant une dizaine de fruits, _il n'y a pas de compote sans pommes !_ _Vous êtes des femmes, la tâche vous est donc toute dévolue !_

Il évita avec peine le caillou que la guerrière lui lança. Espèce de macho ! pensa simplement Elenna. Soupirant de concert, les deux ellith prirent chacune cinq fruits avant de les éplucher et de les couper en petits morceaux. La jeune femme enceinte eut un peu de mal avec sa main blessée, mais elles ne rechignèrent pas plus, après tout, c'était de leur faute si une compote était sur le point de naître. Le soldat avait eu envie de ce fabuleux dessert, tandis que l'autre jeune femme les avait fait saliver devant le récit des marshmallows. Elles ne pouvaient s'en prendre qu'à elles ! Quand elles jetèrent dans le récipient les pommes coupés en petits morceaux, le frère d'Haldir et Astaldo arrivèrent avec de nombreuses baies sucrées. Enlevant les quelques feuilles et brindilles qui s'étaient accrochées à eux, les Elfes les nettoyèrent et les jetèrent sans plus de délicatesse qu'un oliphant dans une boutique de poterie avec les fruits coupés. Quelques minutes plus tard, un doux crépitement sortait de la casserole sur le feu. Un doux fumet sucré parvint aux narines de la jeune femme enceinte. L'eau lui monta sans plus de cérémonie à la bouche. Elle avait toujours aimé ces petits plaisirs, mais cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle n'en avait plus eu. Puis, quand elle réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient en Terre du Milieu, une terre attaquée par Sauron qui voulait la dominer et qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité, un fou rire sortit du plus profond d'elle-même sous l'incongruité de la situation. Ses cinq compagnons la regardèrent alors, se demandant si elle était folle.

- _Par tous les Valar !_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle ne s'attira en cet instant que des regards interrogateurs. Nul ne s'était encore aperçu de la situation délirante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et ce de leur propre chef.

 _-Vous êtes-vous rendus compte de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Nous sommes en pause, risquant de nous faire attaquer par les créatures de Sauron, nous devrions nous reposer, mais nous faisons de la compote ! De la compote ! I_ _maginez-vous donc !_

Comprenant l'hilarité de la jeune Elfe, ils se mirent à sourire et de légers rires les secouèrent. Il fallait avouer que leur situation était irréelle. Encore heureux qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre qu'eux ! Les Elfes étaient censés être une race habile à la lame mais aimant plus que tout la paix, et se devaient d'être très sages. En les observant à cet instant, on ne pouvait deviner cette fameuse sagesse.

- _Tu as tout a fait raison, compagne_ _féminine_ _! Je crois que jamais chose pareil_ _le_ _ne s'est déjà produit en Arda ! Nous sommes les premiers ! Vive..._

Isil n'eut le temps de continuer ce qu'elle disait en riant, Rúmil terminait sa phrase avec un grand sourire :

- _... l'intelligence inexistant et la très grande bêtise des Elfes millénaires ! »_

Il ne reçut en réponse, qu'une myriade de langues tirées. Oui, la race elfique en ces temps troublés avait beaucoup régressé. Pire que des enfants de dix printemps ! Même ceux de six ou sept ans étaient un peu plus évolués !

Après avoir mangé une écuelle de leur compote qui se révéla étonnamment bonne pour quelque chose préparé sur la route, Elenna remercia les membres masculins de la compagnie qui prirent le partie de nettoyer eux-même les ustensiles de cuisine. Cela lui avait rappelé la fois où sa sœur et elle-même avaient supplié leur mère de faire de la confiture de myrtilles alors qu'ils campaient. Leur père n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, mais leur mère, dans son amour pour ses filles avait accepté sans rechigner. Que n'aurait-elle pas fait pour elles ? Souriant alors qu'elle se lovait sous ses couvertures, elle regarda le beau ciel étoilé au-dessus de sa tête, adressa quelques prières pour que ses parents soient en paix et que sa petite aille bien, avant s'endormir profondément.


	26. Chapitre 26

CHAPITRE 26 : MAUVAIS TEMPS ET ANCIENS SOUVENIRS

 **Coucou ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Il est assez long par rapport à certains anciens. Je ne cacherai pas qu'il m'a été difficile de l'écrire, et qu'à un moment donné, j'ai pensé le raccourcir, d'éviter de détailler certaines choses. Enfin, j'ai finalement pris la décision de le laisser tel quel. Il aura juste du coup un changement de rating. Enfin, et malgré l'atmosphère de certaines parties, j'espère qu'il sera tout de même apprécié.**

 ** _L'Oubliée :_ Coucou ! Alors tout d'abord de rien pour le petit prologue. Je n'ai mis que mes pensées les plus sincères. Je suis honnête avec les gens, et j'ai été chiffonnée par certaines choses, je les ai donc notifiées ! Sinon, vivre plus vieille que Galadriel ? C'est peut-être un peu rêvé, non ? Tu sais au moins quand elle est née ? (moi oui ! Enfin, la mienne et celle de Tolkien) Mais en tout cas, je suis ravie que tu ais beaucoup ri. Ce ne sera peut-être pas le cas cette fois-ci, bien que le début contienne de l'humour. Tu dois t'en douter avec mon nouveau p'tit prologue. Et oui, ces Elfes ne sont pas des robots. À vrai dire, ils n'ont cette apparence qu'avec les autres espèces, mais puisque entre eux ils doivent se supporter des millénaires, faut bien qu'ils se décoincent un peu... Sinon pour mes funérailles... Tu peux chanter quelque chose, mais faut que se soit triste ! Quoique... Je veux bien un cercueil fluo, alors pourquoi pas de la musique qui remue le corps ? Tu te fais ensuite assassiner par ceux qui ont compris que c'est toi ma meurtrière et on devient copines de cercueil ! Vive les fêtes mortelles ! (jeu de mots vraiment pourri !) Bref, voici mon chapitre. Bisous !**

 ** _Milyi :_ Alors, tout d'abord merci de toujours être là. Ensuite, oui, de la compote ! Figure-toi que je me suis inspiré d'un vrai souvenir ! Tu te rappelles de la fin, avec Elenna et sa sœur qui font faire de la confiture de myrtilles à leur mère au camping ? Et bien, ma sœur Léa et moi, on l'a fait ! Les gens la regardait bizarrement... On s'est ramenée avec un seau, on avait mangé le deuxième sur la route... Sinon, j'ai adoré ton jeu de mots ! Un peu pourri, je te l'accorde, mais les miens ne valent guère mieux ! Et oui, pour la maturité de mon écriture. Tu sais cependant des choses, et je ne pense guère avoir besoin de m'expliquer maintenant. Par ailleurs, encore merci pour cette fois-là. Je suis contente tout de même que mes écrits laisse passer ma maturité, car j'y investis beaucoup de temps. Sinon, c'est vrai qu'Haldir se fout un peu de nous avec « C'est compliqué ». Les hommes, sont tous les mêmes tu as raison ! Elfe, humain, Orc, Dunedain, (t'as oublié Gobelins, Nains, Valar), ils sont pareils ! Bref, après avoir critiqué les hommes, j ete fais tout plein de bisous tout doux ma Miss ! Ta Lady Julie.**

 ** _Yourfirstfan :_ Pour te répondre, ma tendre et précieuse meilleure des meilleures amies, je suis plus qu'heureuse du fait que nous nous soyons retrouvées. Tu m'as sincèrement manqué, et à un moment j'ai cru devenir folle ! Et désolée si la compote de pommes donne faim, mais faut dire qu'avec la nourriture du self, c'était impossible que se soit pas le cas ! Tu es toi aussi la meilleure mon amie. J'ose espérer de tout mon cœur que notre amitié ne disparaîtra pas. À lundi mon Ysalis. Je te fais 1 000 000 besos ! Kiss my amiga ! Et vive le mélange des langues en force ! PS : si certaines choses dans mon histoires sont dures, Elenna mérite le bonheur. Donc, pour ta review, tu as déjà des réponses. BISOUS !**

 **Et un merci à Melior Sylverdjane pour toujours commenter au fur et à mesure ! Gracias !**

Elle se réveilla bien avant l'aube. Ce fut un douleur lancinante dans sa main qui la sortit de ses songes. Les larmes aux yeux, elle ne put empêcher une perle salée de rouler le long de sa joue blafarde sous la sensation ressentie. La douleur était bien pire que la veille. Comment était-ce possible, elle ne le savait pas trop, mais les faits étaient là. S'asseyant sur son couchage, contrôlant sa respiration, elle défit ses bandages. Sortant ensuite des feuilles d'athélas, elle en fit une pâte et l'appliqua sur sa blessure avant de remettre de nouvelles bandes. Des larmes acides tombèrent de ses yeux plissés, et elle fit ce qu'elle avait fait pour Thalion lorsqu'il avait été blessé : elle prit de la feuille des rois dans sa bouche et se mit à la mâcher.

La douleur refluant peu à peu, elle se concentra sur le camp qui l'entourait. Allongés, le regard vague tourné vers le royaume d'Elbereth, ses compagnons de voyage dormaient paisiblement d'un sommeil elfique. Soupirant de façon légère, elle les regarda avec douceur, songeant qu'ils avaient bien besoin de repos. Surtout Isil, en fait. Car si les hommes de la petite compagnie s'étaient levés tôt la veille, Isil et ses camarades, eux, avaient chevauché sans ralentir durant de nombreux jour afin de rejoindre le camp anciennement attaqué au plus vite et la jeune guerrière était repartie tout aussi rapidement. Prise d'une inspiration soudaine tandis que le ciel prenait une délicieuse teinte rose sous l'astre solaire naissant, elle se leva et partit en direction du sac d'Aerandir, qui contenait tous les ustensiles de cuisine.  
Arrivée devant l'objet qui contenait ses désirs, elle l'empoigna et tandis qu'elle le tenait de sa main qui avait du mal à supporter le poids seule, sa voisine blessée ne pouvant guère l'aider, le sac tomba au sol. La marmite, la poêle et la casserole et d'autres instruments métalliques ou en bois se rencontrèrent dans une cacophonie insupportable et les cinq guerriers se relevèrent en sursaut tout en dégainant leurs armes. Leurs yeux balayant la plaine et l'orée du bois d'où ils se trouvaient, ils soupirèrent de soulagement en remarquant que non, le camp n'avait pas été attaqué.

« - _Mais c'est pas vrai !_ s'exclama un Aerandir mécontent et grognon qui aurait bien voulu dormir encore un peu. _C'était quoi ce bordel, Elenna ?_

- _Et oh_ , répliqua Isil en fronçant les sourcils. _Ça ne_ _vous_ _es_ _t_ _jamais arrivé peut-être ?Elle a certainement voulu bien faire. Ça pourrait arriver à tout le monde ! Et puis elle a une main brûlée, vous_ _ne_ _l'avez pas oublié ?_ _Elle a lâché le sac, c'est tout !_

 _-Solidarité féminine,_ _mes amis_ , murmura faiblement Astaldo.

- _La ferme !_ s'écrièrent les autres en cœur, agacés par cette réplique de bon matin tandis qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas d'humeur à ce genre de plaisanterie. »

Elenna ne s'aperçut que trop tard qu'elle l'avait dit en même temps que les autres. Phénomène de groupe, sans doute. Elle l'avait dit sans même en avoir conscience, elle ne le pensait pas... ou peut-être un peu. Elle le mit sous le coup de ses hormones qui s'amusaient au yo-yo depuis un certain temps. Pas question qu'elle s'avoue à elle-même capable de telles pensées. Rougissant tout de même, elle marmonna un vague pardon à l'adresse du destinataire à qui elle avait dit de se la boucler, et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Seul un vague grognement lui répondit et elle sentit sa rougeur habituelle augmenter à tel point qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec une tomate bien mûre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait fini de faire ses paquetages, et les avait accrochés au dos de sa jument à la robe isabelle. Elle s'approcha ensuite de ses amis, qui n'avaient pas voulu lui laisser le soin de faire le repas. Elenna se demanda si c'était à cause de sa main blessée (peu probable car elle s'était occupée des pommes la veille) ou s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle soit une porte la poisse, le boucan de la matinée leur ayant suffi (il aurait ameuté une troupe d'Orcs du Gondor, pour dire !). Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, quand elle retourna vers ses amis qui avaient maintenant fini de faire chauffer l'eau et d'où la délicieuse odeur d'un thé doux provenait, elle resta saisie quand elle remarqua les pitreries d'Aerandir et d'Aldaron. L'Elfe blond aux yeux verts farceurs et l'Elfe aux cheveux à la couleur des ailes d'un corbeau et aux yeux bleus rieurs, semblaient totalement inconscients d'une chose : la nourriture était précieuse. En effet, souhaitant peut-être décompresser de la frayeur du matin, ils se lançaient des tomates en pleine figure, tandis que l'autre tentait d'esquiver. Si une part amusée d'Elenna compara leur idiotie à la « balle aux prisonniers » qu'elle jouait avec des enfants de son âge quand elle avait dix ans ou qu'elle avait pratiquée avec Elerinna un peu plus tard, une autre part s'offusqua de leur comportement. Et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour les réprimander, elle se baissa de justesse quand un projectile rouge faillit la mettre hors d'état de nuire. Sentant le sang dans ses veines se chauffer, son cœur battre plus fort, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« - _Non, mais ça va pas ? De la nourriture ? Vous jouez avec de la nourriture ?_

Les deux concernés cessèrent leurs âneries et se mirent à la regarder fixement. Oui, ils jouaient avec un tout petit de nourriture, et alors ? Ils en avaient plein en réserve, et puis rire un peu n'avait jamais tué personne. Sauf peut-être un Orc qu'Aldaron avait décapité tandis que ce dernier était parti dans un éclat de rire dément.

- _On est sur la route, Aldaron et Aerandir ! Nos ressources ne sont pas illimités ! Et puis, vous savez combien de pauvres il existe ? Combien de personnes meurent de faim ? On ne joue pas avec la nourriture !_

Elle avait sorti des phrases presque identiques à Elerinna quand cette dernière refusait d'avaler quelque chose quand elle n'aimait pas ou qu'elle refusait de goûter. Quand elle avait engagé une bataille de nourriture, aussi. Cela ne sembla pourtant qu'ennuyer un peu ses amis, qui baissèrent légèrement la tête, même si de larges sourires étaient toujours présents sur leurs lèvres.

- _Notre chère Dame Elenna..._ , commença Aerandir.

- _..._ _Ce n'est pas la peine d'être un_ _e_ _mégère._ _La nourriture tombée au sol_ , continua Aldaron, _ne sera pas perdue._ _Car la terre vit, des milliers d'êtres vivants se baladent dans le sol ou même dessus. Les légumes serviront de repas à quelques animaux chanceux. Et puis, nous n'avons guère utilisé plus de trois ou quatre tomates..._

Baissant les yeux vers le sol, la jeune femme se mit à compter les aliments écrasés. Saisissant ensuite deux légumes bien rouges qu'elle plaça derrière son dos en même temps que ses mains, elle leur lança en pleine figure après être arrivée à leur hauteur.

- _Six légumes_ , commenta seulement la jeune Elfe. _Vous avez gaspillé six tomates_.

- _Et_ _vous_ _deux_ , ria Aldaron et secouant ses cheveux où coulait du jus comprenant de nombreux pépins. _Ce qui fait un total de huit tomates au sol !_

Il ne se baissa pas à temps quand un aliment bien mûr vint percuter sa joue droite, le salissant encore plus que ce qu'il l'était déjà. Un petit « _Neuf !_ » retentit de la part de l'Elfe blond, et Elenna saisit un nouveau projectile, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le jeter. Des grognements furieux parvinrent à leurs oreilles aiguisées. Se retournant de manière synchronisée, ils purent voir un Elfe aux cheveux blonds et au regard gris d'acier se diriger à grand pas vers eux. Déglutissant avec beaucoup de mal, comme des enfants surpris en pleine bêtise, ils baissèrent la tête.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ?_ demanda-t-il furieusement. _Pourquoi, par tous les Valar, avez-vous gaspillé autant de nourriture ?_

- _C_ _e n_ _'est pas moi, c'est eux_ , dit d'une petite voix Elenna. _J'ai tenu les mêmes propos à leur égard._

Avisant sa main qu'elle avait oublié de baisser et qui menaçait encore Aldaron de façon « terrifiante », il l'interrogea d'un ton cassant, sûrement encore mécontent du « _La ferme !_ » qui lui avait été adressé :

- _Et la tomate dans votre main, c'est pour quoi faire ? C'est de la décoration ?_

- _Euh non_ , déglutit-elle avec difficulté. _J'allais... la manger ?_

Elle ignora délibérément les regards noirs que lui coulèrent les trois Elfes, quand un rire clair les fit se retourner. À quelques mètres de là, les cheveux bruns se secouant au gré des secousses qui agitaient son corps, Isil ne pouvait empêcher son hilarité de se déclarer.

- _Elle dit la vérité_ , affirma-t-elle en riant.

- _Faux !_ s'exclama Rúmil. _J'ai tout vu, tout entendu ! Elle les a martyrisés, leur a lancé tomates sur tomates. Ils ont fini à quatre pattes, incapables de se relever. Incapables même de se défendre !_

Un sourire amusé se dessina progressivement sur le visage fermé d'Astaldo. Mécontent de leur gaspillage, il ne pouvait rester de marbre face aux frasques de ses amis. Les concernés, eux, par contre, lui jetaient des regards qui auraient refroidi le plus terrifiant des Balrogs.

- _Mais non_ , contra Isil encore agitée de soubresauts. _Elenna n'aurait jamais fait ça. Ils se sont ramassés dans les légumes ! Tout le monde connaît leur intelligence très développée !_ _Puis, se moquant l'un de l'autre, ils ont engagé une bataille. Passant par là, notre jeune amie attrapa une tomate au vol qu'elle voulut manger, mais avant toute chose, leur fit une leçon de morale !_

Un sourire d'amusement sur ses lèvres, la jeune Elfe entendit trois grognement bien distincts tandis qu'une voix masculine se mettait à rire légèrement. C'était Rúmil.

- _Tout de même_ , reprit l'Elfe aux yeux gris. _La nourriture nous est précieuse, et vous l'avez gaspillée !_

- _Mon cher Astaldo_ , le contra doucement Isil, _il est peut-être bien de décompresser en ces temps troublés. Si pour seul paiement de cela, neuf tomates sont demandées, je pense que ce n'est pas cher payé, non ?_

Entendant un vague acquiescement, l'Elfe brune attrapa Elenna par-dessous le bras, et elles partirent en direction du récipient rempli de thé. Si les vagues paroles échangées entre trois de ses amis restèrent inconnues à Isil, et heureusement, la jeune femme enceinte, elle, les entendit :

- _Ils vont finir ensemble_ , murmura Aerandir.

- _Astaldo et Isil ? Je pari_ _s_ _dix pièces qu'ils seront ensemble d'ici moins d'un an,_ gagea Aldaron.

- _Pari tenu_ , commenta doucement Rúmil, un sourire dans la voix. _Mon frère a courtisé six ans durant Níniel avant qu'ils ne se fiancent. Et si mon frère est plutôt coincé, Astaldo l'est encore plus. Peut-être finiront-ils ensemble, mais pas avant dix ans au moins._

- _Personnellement, je pense que s'ils finissent ensemble, ce ne sera pas tout de suite. Mais je ne paris pas_ , termina l'Elfe aux cheveux noirs. »

Elle n'écouta pas la suite, car quelqu'un lui fourra dans les mains une tasse métallique très chaude. Baissant les yeux, elle vit la légère fumée qui s'échappait du récipient, montant à ses narines une douce odeur de fruits ainsi que de plantes sauvages. Souriant, elle remercia Isil du regard.

Une fois qu'elle eut pris son petit déjeuner, elle s'en alla vers Calan. Flattant l'encolure puis l'épaule de sa fidèle jument, elle soupira. Quand arriveraient-ils en Lothlorien ? Plus le temps passait, moins l'éloignement avec Elerinna devenait supportable. Sa petite sœur. Elle était une partie d'elle-même. Si quand ses parents étaient encore en vie, elle l'avait aimée tendrement comme la petite qu'elle était, une fois qu'elle l'avait prise en charge, un autre sentiment avait pris place dans son cœur. Elle avait commencé à l'aimer comme sa fille. Elles étaient toutes les deux seules, et s'apportaient mutuellement. Elenna se souvenait encore de ce qui l'avait poussé à prendre la lourde responsabilité de l'éducation d'Elerinna. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, sans nul doute qu'elle aurait fini dans un foyer. À cette pensée, elle s'était souvenue de Samantha, une amie à elle quand elle avait neuf ans. Sa sœur aînée et elle-même l'avait consolée à de nombreuses reprises, lorsqu'elle se mettait à pleurer et à conter la vie impossible que lui menaient certains enfants qu'elle devait côtoyer. Le pire avait été quand Sam leur avait dit que les éducateurs n'avaient rien fait pour que la vie lui soit plus douce. Alors, lorsque les services sociaux avaient emmené Elerinna, Elenna avait compris. Elle avait compris que malgré les sacrifices que cela lui demanderait, elle élèverait sa sœur, s'occuperait d'elle comme une mère s'occuperait de son enfant. Elle avait arrêté ses études, avait trouvé son premier emploi, avait loué un studio possédant une chambre à part. Lorsqu'elle était venue au foyer voir sa sœur pour prendre des nouvelles, cette dernière s'était agrippée à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage, la suppliant de l'emmener, de ne pas la laisser là. Elle pleurait, lui demandant pourquoi elle la laissait, lui demandant si elle l'aimait. Si cette question avait brisé le cœur déjà meurtri de la jeune femme qui à l'époque venaient à peine d'entrer dans le monde des adultes, cela avait également renforcé sa détermination. Et trois mois plus tard, elle devenait la tutrice officielle d'Elerinna.

Soupirant longuement face à ces souvenirs pas très joyeux, elle caressa lentement l'encolure de Calan. Lorsque cette dernière baissa la tête et vint frotter avec douceur ses naseaux contre son épaule, elle l'entoura de ses bras, et vint lui baiser le chanfrein avec douceur. Puis, caressant l'endroit qu'elle avait embrassé, rempli de poils courts mais qui lui semblaient soyeux au toucher, elle s'écarta finalement et monta sur son dos. Souriant à Aerandir et Rúmil qui avaient remarqué que d'anciens souvenirs l'avaient agitée, elle talonna sa jument qui partit dans un galop léger.

De sombres nuages couvraient le ciel d'ordinaire bleu. La nature semblait plongée dans un profond sommeil, les bruits étaient plus oppressants, et Elenna sentait qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas sa journée. Son impression lui donna raison deux heures plus tard, tandis que le ciel devenait plus foncé, ce qui laissait présager que l'après-midi était déjà bien amorcé.

Les chevaux galopant, le groupe d'ordinaire joyeux plutôt muet, l'humidité dans l'air collant leurs vêtements et leur peau, Elenna sentit quelque chose bouger. Regardant autour d'elle, elle constata que la corde avec laquelle elle avait fixé ses paquetages était en train de glisser. Elle n'eut le temps que de rattraper un sac, l'autre venait de tomber au sol. Jurant haut et fort des injures qui auraient fait rougir le moins poli des Nains, elle n'eut pas besoin d'arrêter Calan, cette dernière avait déjà ses sabots ancrés dans le sol.

Les cinq autres, sous la stupeur de l'entendre dire pareilles vulgarités, avaient déjà ralenti leurs montures, mais, en la voyant s'affairer pour rassembler ses affaires qui s'étaient éparpillées durant la chute tout en grommelant quelques jurons bien sentis, il se mirent à rire tout en se dirigeant vers elle. Même le regard noir qu'elle leur lança ne put interférer leur bonne humeur.

« - _Alors_ , dit Aerandir, _tu décides_ _de_ _camper maintenant ? Mais la nuit n'est pas encore tombée !_

Tirant sans vergogne la langue à son fidèle ami, elle sentit un sourire poindre sur son visage agacé. Puis, se rappelant de la personne à laquelle il avait parlé, elle lui demanda simplement :

- _Tu ?_

Comprenant, les joues de l'Elfe aux cheveux sombres se teintèrent d'une couleur inhabituelle : le rose. Balbutiant quelques excuses qui selon la jeune femme n'avait nul lieu d'être, elle eut un rire léger et lui dit en toute sincérité :

- _Vous pouvez continuer de me tutoyer, vous savez. Je sais qu'en Terre du Milieu cela n'est guère courant, mais j'en serai honorée. Et c'est pareil pour vous_ , continua-t-elle en fixant les autres membres du groupe.

Un grand sourire barrant son visage farceur, les yeux bruns exprimant une affection sincère et ses pauvres cheveux blonds maltraités par le vent qui se levait, Rúmil fut le premier à prendre la parole après sa suggestion.

- _Je pense parler au nom de nous tous_ , commença-t-il. _Nous acceptons avec tou_ _t_ _notre cœur de te tutoyer, mais exigeons quelque chose en retour._

Haussant les sourcils car elle pouvait bien se demander ce dont il s'agissait, elle éclata de rire face à l'ânerie qui sortit de la bouche d'Aldaron :

- _Déshabille-toi et cours derrière-nous_ _une_ _jour_ _née_ _enti_ _ère_ _. Bon, on est gentils, t'as le droit de garder l_ _e pantalon, mais retroussé alors_ _!_

Et... il ne se baissa pas à temps pour empêcher le coup de poing d'Isil et d'Astaldo de percuter son avant-bras gauche et son épaule droite. Grommelant un peu pour la forme, il éclata tout de même de rire en voyant qu'Elenna n'avait pas mal pris sa boutade.

- _Non_ , reprit-il. _Ça, ça a été le traitement réservé à Anar après qu'il_ _ai_ _t perdu un concours de boisson face à un Nain. Le pauvre, il a dessoûlé bien vite, tu peux me croire._

- _Bande de gougeas ramollis du ciboulot ! Vous n'avez pas osé faire ça !_ s'exclama la jeune femme enceinte.

- _Bien sûr que si, ils ont osé_ , répondit Astaldo. _Et lorsque j'ai voulu m'interposer, ils m'ont menacé de subir la même chose. La première fois de ma vie que je m'enfuyais._

- _Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible,_ dit doucement la jeune Elfe brune sur son cheval tandis qu'elle lui tapoter l'avant-bras. _Mais tout le monde aurait fui devant l'immense imbécillité de nos chers amis._

Souriant largement face à cette scène tandis qu'elle remettait ses paquetages sur le dos de Calan, elle entendit trois de ses amis parler à nouveau du pari fait dans la matinée.

- _En fait_ , déclara Aerandir au bout d'un moment de silence, _nous voulions_ _te_ _demander de nous tutoyer également. Si cela va dans un sens, cela doit aller dans l'autre, non ? Et puis, nous serions également honorer de_ _te_ _voir utilis_ _er_ _ce rare langage synonyme d'amour, ou dans notre cas, d_ _e franche_ _amitié._

Un large sourire barrant son visage, et après être montée sur sa fidèle amie, elle posa une main sur son cœur et déclara le plus simplement du monde :

- _J'accepte, d_ _e tout mon cœur._ »

Soupirant finalement face au temps qui se gâtait, mais sa bonne humeur retrouvée, elle laissa sa jument suivre les montures de ses compagnons de voyage.

Un sabot plongea dans une flaque de boue, éclaboussant largement les membres de sa monture. Une scène courante depuis deux heures. Oui, deux heures. Cela faisait deux heures que l'humidité de l'air collait leurs vêtements à leur peau, que des frissons les parcouraient, que la pluie incessante trempait leurs sacs et en conséquence leur couchage également. La bonne humeur n'était plus au beau fixe. Tentant de resserrer sa cape trempée autour d'elle pour garder un peu de chaleur, Elenna abandonna bien vite l'idée, le froid la saisissant davantage. Soupirant tout en passant une main glacée sur son visage pour enlever les mèches de cheveux qui s'y étaient collées, elle jura. Quel temps de chien ! Certes, depuis son départ d'Edoras elle avait eu une chance inouïe et n'avait traversé que quelques averses rapides, mais celle-ci semblait être faite pour durer. Enfin... il fallait bien que la terre soit nourrie pour qu'elle continue de produire en quantité suffisante, tenta-t-elle de philosopher, ce qui dans leur situation n'était pas chose aisée.

La pluie battante réduisant considérablement son champ de visibilité, elle remarqua presque trop tard qu'Aldaron avait ralenti sa monture qui pataugeait péniblement dans la boue, et faillit le percuter avec Calan. Cette scène sembla être la scène de trop aux yeux d'Astaldo qui déclara bruyamment, afin de se faire entendre malgré le tapement incessant de l'eau sur le sol gorgé d'eau, qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin, qu'un bois pouvant les protéger se trouvait non loin de là, et qu'avancer ne ferait que les mettre en danger.

Tous acquiesçant à ses paroles qui faisaient sens, ils menèrent leurs montures près de l'étendue boisée. Descendant ensuite sans réelle grâce, épuisés après leur chevauchée, ils laissèrent leurs bagages sur le dos de leurs chevaux. Mettant sa main devant ses yeux pour obtenir une meilleure visibilité, elle vit soudain une branche se baisser brusquement, craquant partiellement sous le poids qu'elle soutenait, déversant une grande quantité d'eau sur Astaldo qui, faisant fi de sa légendaire politesse, s'exclama :

« - _Putain de merde ! Par tous les Valar ! Mais quelle journée pourrie !_

Riant de l'air déconfit de son ami qui semblait en avoir plus que marre, elle sourit en signe d'excuse lorsqu'elle aperçut son regard noir.

- _Dites, vous tous_ , demanda-t-elle, _vous n'avez pas quelque chose pour servir d'abri ?_

La jeune femme vit alors un éclair de compréhension passer dans les prunelles de ses compagnons de route.

- _J'ai une grande pièce d'un tissu épais et relative imperméable, nous pourrions nous en servir comme d'une tente, peut-être ? Mais se serait assez petit... Je ne sais pas si nous tiendrions tous à l'intérieur,_ annonça Isil.

- _J'ai également du tissu_ , déclara l'Elfe aux yeux gris. _Deux tentes_ , reprit-il avec un sourire, _une pour Isil et Elenna et l'autre pour les autres justement._ »

Se sentant rassurée car elle n'aurait pas à supporter plus longtemps la pluie qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux mouillés, de ses vêtements trempés, elle se mit à sourire. Il fut décidé que les tentures seraient installées dans les arbres, de façon à ce qu'ils ne restent pas sur le sol boueux. La jeune Elfe blonde jura de nombreuses fois lorsque, sous un coup de vent, le tissus qu'elle tendait claquait contre son corps. Lorsque environ une bonne demi-heure plus tard l'abri fut monté, Elenna soupira de soulagement. Après avoir pris ses affaires du dos de Calan et les avoir accrochées solidement sur une branche, elle revint vers son couchage. Saluant ses amis qui se trouvaient à une petite quinzaine de mètres de là, elle hocha la tête en direction d'Isil qui mangea son _lembas_ et fit de même. Elle s'occupa ensuite de sa blessure à la main. La nettoyant, la recouvrant d'une pâte d'athélas pour calmer la douleur, elle finit par la bander à nouveau en ne serrant pas trop fort, pas question d'empirer la souffrance de son membre. Puis, contemplant le mauvais temps de cette soirée, elle se retrouva perdue dans de sombres souvenirs.

La pluie tombait de façon torrentielle. Sa fine veste en faux cuir laissait ses vêtements être trempés. Resserrant les bras autour d'elle pour garder un peu de chaleur, elle sentit quelque chose de dur sur son pull léger. Soupirant, elle s'aperçut en le retirant qu'il s'agissait de son badge. Elle avait deux emplois, et elle venait de sortir du restaurant dans lequel elle travaillait comme serveuse. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Les lampadaires clignotaient car mal alimentés, les rues étaient sombres et les ombres effrayantes. Avançant toujours plus rapidement, elle sentit le vent la fouetter de toute part. Ses longs cheveux blonds s'envolaient dans tous les sens. Lâchant un nouveau soupir, elle sortit difficilement de sa poche humide un élastique avec lequel elle s'attacha les cheveux. Essuyant une nouvelle fois son visage ruisselant des gouttes qui tombaient sans discontinuer, elle entendit soudainement des pas non loin d'elle. Se retournant, elle aperçut trois hommes passablement éméchés qui avançaient tant bien que mal, déséquilibrés par le vent et l'alcool ingurgité. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle accéléra l'allure. Son pied frappa une flaque d'eau récente, trempant le bas de son slim et ses ballerines. Ces dernières se mirent d'ailleurs à faire des bruits de sucions épouvantables au gré de ses pas. Maudissant une nouvelle fois le mauvais temps, elle entendit les hommes l'interpeller, ils venaient de se rendre compte de sa présence.

« -Eh ! Viens là ! On veut juste discuter...

Sa voix tremblait et il semblait à avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. À la lueur prédatrice qui brillait dans ses yeux vitreux, elle comprit largement que « juste discuter » était des termes bien réducteurs.

-Allez, sois gentille. Viens ! reprit un autre qui semblait tout de même un peu plus sobre que les deux autres.

Accélérant encore plus l'allure, se mettant à courir, elle entendit les autres faire de même. Prise de panique quand elle entendit les hommes se rapprocher d'elle, elle fit une terrible erreur. Elle connaissait pourtant la petite ville dans laquelle elle habitait ! Elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une impasse ! Mais la peur, le noir et la pluie lui faisaient redécouvrir un endroit qu'elle connaissait pourtant comme sa poche. Alors, pensant réussir à les semer, elle tourna lorsque la petite ruelle se présenta. Elle continua sur les cinquante mètres et tomba finalement nez à nez avec un grillage qui barrait l'entrée d'un entrepôt vide. Se retournant vivement, elle vit ses poursuivants arriver en marchant, tranquillement, voyant leur proie prise au piège.

La peur lui tordant les entrailles, elle tenta de reculer, et buta sur les grilles d'acier. Jurant, elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, pria tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait de lui venir en aide. Elle ne dut pas prier assez fort cependant, car elle sentit une haleine atroce lui chatouiller les narines tandis qu'une main ferme empoignait sans délicatesse son bras.

-On t'avait pourtant demandé d'être gentille, dit un des hommes d'un ton déçu. On se serait amusé tous ensemble. Mais tu as été une vilaine fille. Et tu sais ce qu'on fait aux vilaines filles ?

Déglutissant difficilement, elle tenta de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Elle avait l'impression qu'une chape de plomb lui était tombée dessus. Son sang se mettant à bouillir dans ses veines, ses jambes tremblant, elle reçut un premier coup au visage sans réagir. Puis, ce fut un déchaînement de colère qui l'envahit. Se souvenant de son père qui lui avait appris à se battre, elle frappa son ravisseur. D'un coup de genou bien placé puis frappant son ventre avec son poing, celui qui avait fendu sa lèvre se retrouva au sol.

-Garce ! s'exclama son ami, ivre de rage qu'elle ose lever la main sur eux. »

Les deux qui étaient toujours debout se jetèrent sur elle. Elle parvint à éviter quelques coups, en rendit d'autres, mais elle se sentit soudain chuter quand quelque chose percuta violemment l'arrière de son crâne. Son corps lui sembla tout tout à coup lourd, très lourd. Sa vision se troubla. Quand elle sentit qu'on la tirait et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrepôt, elle se débattit et cria aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Mais on la bâillonna et un nouveau coup porté à la tête la fit plonger dans le noir.

Quand elle eut à nouveau conscience des chose qui l'entouraient, son pantalon avait été baissé, et un homme la touchait. Elle se débattit avec hargne, mais elle était encore faible du coup qui l'avait portée dans l'inconscience, et les autres qu'elle reçut ne l'aidèrent pas non plus. Ils la prirent tous trois chacun leur tour, la frappant tandis qu'elle criait, qu'elle pleurait. Les suppliant d'arrêter, les maudissant. Se demandant pourquoi elle subissait pareil traitement.

Quand ils l'avaient laissée, elle n'était plus qu'une forme sur le sol. Une forme recroquevillée, affaiblie, en larmes. Elle entendait la pluie taper avec force sur le toit couvert de taules, mais elle ne s'en soucia guère. Le vent vint la frôler, et elle trembla. Son cœur était comme déchiré. Il saignait, battant plus fort à certains moments avant de ralentir considérablement. Il ne semblait pas savoir comment se comporter. Puis, ses sens revinrent peu à peu. Son immense douleur diminua un peu. Assez pour la faire réfléchir, mais pas assez pour qu'elle reprenne ses moyens. Elle songea à sa petite sœur Elerinna, qui l'attendait patiemment, se demandant certainement pourquoi elle n'était pas encore rentrée. Sa sœur n'avait pas encore pris son repas, elle n'avait pas le droit de se servir des instruments dans la cuisine, Elenna était un peu trop protectrice de ce côté-là et avait toujours peur qu'un accident n'arrive. Le souffle du vent vint la frôler à nouveau, la forçant à regarder autour d'elle. Baissant les yeux sur son jean abaissé, elle le remit avec difficulté. Puis, d'une démarche tremblante, s'appuyant sur les murs, les rambardes ou prenant sur elle, elle se dirigea vers le petit studio dans lequel elles vivaient.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, Elerinna se précipita vers elle, mais avisant son état, elle s'inquiéta. Entendant à de nombreuses reprises les questions de sa petite sœur qui avait remarqué qu'elle était au plus mal, pas seulement mentalement mais aussi physiquement, elle lui répondit qu'elle était tombée. Elle ne l'avait certainement pas cru, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas, l'esprit comme anesthésié. Une fois qu'elle lui passa le plat du midi qu'elle avait réchauffé au micro-ondes et qu'elle le lui ait passé, elle partit dans la salle de bain qu'elle ferma à clé. Comme gouvernée à nouveau par son mal-être, elle enleva avec précipitation ses vêtements, les abîmant dans sa hâte, et se regarda ensuite dans le miroir de la pièce. Sa peau était très pâle, ses traits tirés, des égratignures sur son corps meurtri saignaient encore et un léger écoulement rouge sortait d'une plaie à sa tête. Ses cheveux était poisseux de sang, vestige des coups qu'elle avait reçu.

Rentrant sous la douche, elle resta de longs moments sous l'eau. Elle se frotta énergiquement, comme pour enlever l'abomination qui lui avait été commise. Le sang entre ses cuisses ruissela et teinta le PVC blanc du bac de douche d'une couleur rosée. Elle se savonna à de nombreuses reprises, cherchant à effacer ses souvenirs. Son esprit était loin, mais la douleur dans ses membres la rappela rapidement. Au bout d'un long moment, tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de son visage, elle se laissa choir sur le sol. Elle pleura alors, pleura sur l'injustice qui avait été la sienne, l'horreur qu'elle venait de vivre ancré dans sa mémoire. Elle avait était ainsi toute la nuit, cherchant une réponse à des questions impossibles. Pourquoi avaient-ils fait cela ? Pourquoi elle ? Des questions auxquelles elle ne pouvait répondre.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de ses souvenirs et qu'elle revint à la réalité, elle observa le temps qui empirait. Le vent avait redoublé de vigueur, fouettant les branches avec violence. Sentant quelque chose d'humide sur son visage, elle passa la main sur ses joues et s'aperçut que des perles salées y coulaient sans discontinuer. Sentant le mal-être qu'elle avait toujours réussi à refouler revenir, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Comment s'en était-elle sortie ? La réponse était simple, elle avait restreint ses pensées, s'interdisant de songer à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle avait pratiquement réussi, d'ailleurs. Mais de temps à autre ses souvenirs revenaient. Et tandis qu'elle commençait à comprendre que la solution pour éradiquer son mal n'avait sûrement pas été la bonne, elle sentit que quelqu'un l'entourait de ses bras dans une étreinte douce. Se laissant aller contre la poitrine de son amie qui s'abaissait et se relevait doucement, elle sentit sa douleur diminuer un peu. Sentant des doigts démêler doucement ses cheveux, elle finit par relever la tête tout en s'écartant légèrement.

Les yeux brillant et exprimant toute l'inquiétude du monde, Isil se tenait là, soutient silencieux d'Elenna. Semblant comprendre de quoi il en retournait, elle indiqua de son regard son ventre arrondi et lui demanda doucement :

« - _Que_ _s'est-il passé, Elenna ? Tu souffres et..._

L'Elfe guerrière ne termina pas sa phrase, et la laissa en suspens. Mais la jeune femme comprit qu'elle savait. Ou tout du moins s'en doutait. Alors, pour la première fois, elle en parla. Jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Elle avait honte. C'était quelque chose de stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle ne pouvait se défaire de ce sentiment qui collait à sa peau. Elle avait honte et avait peur du regard des autres. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença, butant sur ses mots :

- _Je... je n'ai jamais voulu l'acte... par lequel mon enfant a été conçu, Isil._ »

Ces quelques mots semblèrent la délester un peu du poids de son mal-être. Comme si parler l'aidait à évacuer les mauvais sentiments qui l'habitaient. Elle sentit la main de son amie presser doucement la sienne, soutient et invitation muette. Alors, inspirant profondément, tentant de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur et de refouler ses larmes qui coulaient plus encore, elle raconta. C'était comme si un blocage venait de s'enlever, la faisant déverser des flots de paroles. Elle parla, et vit à peine tous ses amis stopper leurs activités, l'écoutant avec attention. Plus elle parlait, moins le poids sur son cœur lui semblait lourd. Oh, elle portait toujours son terrible fardeau, mais elle en avait délesté une partie, et cela lui fit le plus grand bien.

Quand ses derniers morts moururent, un silence de plomb s'était installé, seulement entrecoupé par le martèlement incessant de la pluie sur le sol. Baissant les yeux, honteuse sans en comprendre forcément les raisons, elle attendit la réaction de ses amis. Leurs réactions, elle en avait peur. Elle était une jeune femme déshonorée, et en ces temps où une morale sévère régissait la vertu des femmes, elle savait que cela pouvait être mal vu, très mal vu. Une grande part d'elle espérait qu'il comprendrait, qu'ils l'aideraient à supporter sa douleur, ils étaient les premiers à qui elle en avait parlé, mais une autre part voulait qu'ils s'éloignent d'elle. Elle n'avait pas su être assez forte pour lutter contre ces hommes. Pourtant, son père lui avait appris à se battre, et ils étaient ivres. Elle aurait dû savoir se défendre ! Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque dans une douce étreinte Isil l'enveloppa entièrement. Une main lui caressait de façon apaisante le dos, et quand finalement l'Elfe brune prit son visage dans ses mains pour l'essuyer, elle remarqua qu'elle avait recueilli les larmes qu'elle avait versé. Elle sentit ensuite une main ferme presser son épaule, et elle aperçut la chevelure noire ainsi que les yeux bleus semblable à des saphirs de son ami tandis qu'il lui souriait de façon triste, comme s'il ressentait sa douleur et qu'il la partageait avec elle, souhaitant alléger son fardeau.

« - _Jamais plus quelque mal ne te sera fait Elenna,_ murmura Aerandir en s'abaissant. _Je préférerai mourir plutôt que de te laisser vivre des choses si dures à nouveau._ »

Aldaron et Rúmil qui s'étaient approuvèrent, et un fin sourire naquit sur les lèvres encore tremblantes d'Elenna. Quand elle se sentit mieux, rassurée par la présence de ses amis qui lui avait juré protection, elle annonça qu'elle prenait repos. La saluant d'un signe de tête tout en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne nuit, ils rejoignirent leur abris de fortune.

S'enroulant dans sa cape et dans la couverture qu'elle avait sorti, son plaide étant resté dans son sac, elle regarda ses amis se préparer pour passer la nuit. Aldaron tentait de rendre sa couche confortable, Rúmil mangeait un morceau, affamé malgré la pitance qu'il avait avalé quelque temps plutôt, et Aerandir aiguisait sa lame. Cherchant Astaldo, elle croisa son regard quelques secondes plus tard. Son visage n'exprimant aucune émotion et semblant d'une froideur de glace, son ami semblait être furieux. Ressentant au plus profond de son cœur le coup porté par son masque qu'elle qualifia de dégoût, qu'elle dirigea tout naturellement sur elle, elle se retourna et ferma les yeux, une larme roulant sur sa joue avant de s'écraser sur le tronc humide. Elle entendit Isil s'envelopper dans son couchage, lui tournant le dos. Cela valait mieux, songea Elenna. Car en la voyant, elle aurait réagi d'une seule façon envisageable : l'aurait consolée et aurait dit deux mots à l'Elfe aux yeux gris. Songeant à ce dernier, elle se sentit mal, mais une autre pensée lui vint, suite aux paris de ses amis. Finiraient-ils ensemble, Isil et lui-même ? Secouant la tête et ses yeux détaillant les feuilles qui s'agitaient face au vent qui ne leur laissait guère de répit, elle refusa de continuer sur cette voie. Les sentiments entre eux ne regardaient qu'eux, et si amour il y avait, ils finiraient bien par le découvrir seuls.

Se mettant sur le dos, la main reposant sur son ventre légèrement rebondi, tournant la tête et tentant de percevoir l'éclat de l'astre lunaire malgré le mauvais temps et le feuillage qui lui barrait la vue, elle chercha le sommeil, mais ce dernier ne lui vint pas. En même temps, comment aurait-elle pu dormir alors qu'elle venait de se remémorer un de ses pires souvenirs ? Le martèlement de la pluie résonnait aussi fort à ses oreilles que cette nuit fatidique. C'était pour cela qu'elle haïssait le mauvais temps. Car pour se protéger elle s'était interdit d'y songer, mais parfois son cauchemar revenait lorsqu'une situation la lui rappelait. Tentant de faire abstraction de tous ce qui n'était pas un danger pour elle, elle sentit la pluie s'arrêter. Poussés par un vent puissant, les nuages se dégagèrent et une douce lumière perça dans l'obscurité.

La branche sur laquelle elle avait posé son couchage se mit à bouger de façon silencieuse, et les feuilles vinrent la caresser. La première pensée qui lui vint fut celle d'un cocon protecteur. Elle repensant alors à Kementári et au Forgeron. Qui étaient-ils ? Pourquoi la protégeaient-ils ? Ils étaient puissants et possédaient de grands pouvoirs. Elle songea alors aux Valar. Mais ce ne pouvaient être eux. De toutes les fois où ses parents lui en avaient parlé, jamais le nom de « Kementári » avait été prononcé. De même, jamais de tels êtres se seraient abaissés à protéger une simple Elfe, et ce qu'importe que son aïeule fut Aredhel ! En y pensant, elle songea à sa mère. Jamais Elenna n'aurait pu imaginer que son passé eut pu être si difficile. Car si elle-même avait survécu à la disparition de sa famille, elle n'avait pas vu mourir devant ses yeux sa propre mère. Une mort atroce qui plus est. Elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que la culpabilité avait dû écraser sa mère. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement alors que sa grand-mère était morte pour la protéger ? En cet instant elle aurait voulu revoir sa parente pour la serrer dans ses bras et effacer ses mauvais souvenirs. Elle eut ensuite une longue pensée pour Elerinna. Elenna la savait en vie, l'attendant avec impatience et embêtant les Elfes sur son passage, mais une sourde angoisse commençait lentement à faire son chemin dans son cœur. Une sourde angoisse dont la jeune femme ignorait l'origine. Comme si un danger rôdait et n'attendait qu'une occasion pour faire le mal. Une forte détermination prenant place dans son cœur, elle décida de faire presser leurs montures dès le lendemain, pour arriver le plus vite possible en Lothlorien. Elle voulait s'assurer elle-même de la santé et de la sécurité de sa petite sœur. Et puis, il y avait son aînée également. Sa sœur qui avait disparu depuis de longues années maintenant. Une sœur qu'elle ignorait être en vie il y a encore peu de temps. Elle sentait que de très longues années, des décennies, des siècles et peut-être des millénaires avaient élu domicile depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Qui était-elle donc devenue ? Une guerrière, une scribe, une tisseuse, une noble, une guérisseuse ? Qui avait-elle épousé également ? Car elle se doutait que sa sœur avait trouvé compagnon. Avait-elle eu des enfants ? Elenna avait-elle des neveux et des nièces se baladant en Terre du Milieu ? Sa famille était-elle encore plus grande maintenant ?

Elle fut interrompu dans ses questionnements par une douce musique. Cette dernière semblait être faite pour apaiser l'âme, et cela fonctionnait, du moins pour elle. Elle se détendait et le sommeil qui l'avait fui semblait à présent vouloir la retrouver. Regardant ses compagnons de voyage, elle s'aperçut que ces derniers ne semblaient pas entendre la mélodie qui se jouait. Se couchant confortablement, posant sa tête sur l'écorce rugueuse de l'arbre et se demandant alors si ce n'était pas une hallucination, elle entendit plus fortement la mélopée. Cette dernière semblait provenir de l'arbre et résonnait entièrement dans son corps. Si la langue utilisée lui sembla inconnue, elle put cependant en comprendre le sens. Il s'agissait de l'histoire de parents adoptant un enfant qui n'était pas le leur. De l'amour qui unissait ces êtres que même la mort ne saurait séparer. La mélodie la berçant doucement, elle finit dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain arriverait bien assez vite, un peu de repos ne serait que bénéfique.


	27. Chapitre 27

**Coucou !**

 **Alors ce chapitre est un peu spécial... Si le début est vu par Elenna, la suite est vue par un tout autre personnage. Je trouvais ça assez intéressant, voir comment tout est vu par un autre Elfe de la petite compagnie... Voilà !**

 **PS : De même, il y a quelques chapitres maintenant, Haldir parlait de la culpabilité que ressentait Rúmil face à la mort de leur parents... J'apporte la réponse.**

 **Tout d'abord un petit coucou à mes Canadiens et mon Belge qui se reconnaîtront ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !**

 _ **Milyi :**_ **Merci pour les compliments concernant mon écriture.** **J'essaie toujours de faire de mon mieux, mais avec la reprise des cours, ce n'est pas très simple. Et oui, un chapitre tout en nuancé. Je voulais un début plus léger avant d'éviter d'alourdir la suite. Il était assez dur, pas la peine d'en rajouter des couches non plus. J'ai eu peur un moment de tomber dans certains travers, je te l'avoue. Mais je suis heureuse que ce ne fut pas le cas. Quand à Astaldo... Tu verras bien ! Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Bisous tout doux, tout plein, tout agréables et sucrés ! PS : Merci de continuer de me suivre, ça m'aide pour continuer, trois reviews sur ce chapitre là, j'avoue que la pilule a eu un peu de mal à passer...**

 _ **L'Oubliée :**_ **Premièrement, merci de m'avoir laissée une review comme toujours ! Et pour information, MamiDriel est née en 1362 des Années des Arbres. Ce qui lui fait, en 3018 du Troisième Âge lors de la quête de l'Anneau, approximativement (je peux me planter d'une dizaine d'années maximum)** **7187 ans. Alors, impossible de vivre aussi vieille ma licorne ! Ensuite, moi aussi je tuerai bien les trois pour les ressusciter afin de les massacrer à nouveau ! Mais ton cell... Et bien, évite de t'en approcher pour mes futurs chapitres ! Je te l'ai dit, préfère un ordi bien lourd et impossible à soulever ! Enfin, c'est plus pour le prochain, cette mise en garde. Et oui pour la chanson de Leah, elle est géniale. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour le niveau pourri de mon jeux de mots. Mais c'est ça qui fait son charme, non ? Et oui, copines de cercueil, et on fera le bordel dans des fêtes mortelles ! Bisous ma belle. Le chameau.**

 _ **Yourfirstfan :**_ **Meilleures amies en puissance et en délire ! Vive notre stupidité en force, surtout la mienne (qui est malheureusement un peu plus grande que la tienne, toi tu es moins atteint, t'as encore une chance de t'en sortir...) ! Et oui, cela fait parfois du bien de décompresser. Chacun sa manière, nous c'est en faisant les folles (quoique, nous le sommes pratiquement tout le temps...). Un grand mais très grand merci pour tes compliments, amiga. Je te fais tant de bisous qu'il n'existe plus de grandeur pour le dire. Je vais donc le faire en version écriture scientifique. Je te fais 10 puissance 230 bisous ! Même à la fin du monde t'auras pas fini de les compter ! À lundi ma best friend. Je pense à toi. Bis.**

CHAPITRE 27 : DIRECTION LA LOTHLORIEN

Lorsque Elenna ouvrit les yeux, elle fut d'abord assaillie par la douleur de sa main, comme la veille. Se relevant, elle tendit l'oreille. Elle entendit tout d'abord les respirations régulières de ses compagnons de voyage qui dormaient encore, le soleil n'était pas encore levé, avant que le bruit du courant d'une rivière ne lui parvienne. S'armant de sa fidèle épée, prenant quelques vêtements de rechange, sa besace et un drap de bain qui se trouvait dans un de ses sacs, elle partit en direction du cours d'eau.

Plongeant dans l'eau glacée, elle ne put s'empêcher de claquer des dents. Les Elfes ne craignaient généralement pas le froid, mais la température de la rivière était vraiment très basse. Une hypothermie assurée pour un Homme, mais elle était une Elfe, aussi la seule accommodation était d'être frigorifiée. Une Elfe. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de s'y habituer aussi facilement. C'était comme si cette dernière avait toujours été sa nature et que la seule chose qui avait changé était la forme de ses oreilles. Après tout, cela était très plausible. Ses parents venaient d'Arda et avait été des Elfes, tout du moins sa mère. Son père, elle pensait qu'il était de la race elfique, mais ne l'ayant vu ainsi en vision, elle ne pouvait que supposer. Saisissant le savon qu'elle avait sorti de sa besace, elle se lava le corps. Puis, une fois qu'elle eut fini et qu'elle fut rincée, elle s'enroula dans son drap, le tenant d'une main. Son autre membre souffrait moins à présent, comme si le bain glacée dans lequel il avait été plongé lui avait été bénéfique.

Et tandis qu'elle se baissait pour prendre des sous-vêtements propres, elle tomba nez-à -nez avec Aerandir. Ou plutôt ce dernier tomba nez-à-nez avec elle. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée et avait presque failli lui rentrer dedans. S'apercevant que seul un drap couvrait sa nudité, une intense rougeur prit place sur les joues de son ami qui était aussi embarrassé qu'elle, sinon plus. Balbutiant quelques mots qui restèrent incompréhensibles à Elenna, il se retourna et prit soudainement la fuite, rentrant au plus vite près du camp.  
Tout d'abord encore un peu abasourdie et honteuse d'avoir été vue dans une si petite toilette, elle finit cependant par laisser un long rire franchir ses lèvres. La tête qu'avait fait Aerandir ! La bouche à moitié ouverte, les sourcils froncés, les yeux écarquillés, les joues rouges, jamais elle n'avait vu tel spectacle ! Secouant la tête pour retrouver un certain calme, de larges gouttes d'eau provenant de ses cheveux se précipitèrent vers le sol. Ces derniers étaient trempés, et face au temps frais elle voulait à tout prix les sécher, car même si une belle journée s'annonçait, elle ne voulait tomber malade et attraper un mauvais rhume. Enfin, si rhume elle pouvait attraper. Les Elfes était une race très résistante et tombait que très rarement malade. Pas sûr qu'un Elfe est déjà souffert d'une stupide maladie humaine.

Enfilant ses sous-vêtements, elle frotta ensuite sa chevelure pour la sécher. Elle passa un long collant gris opaque qui semblait fort être un leggings sauf qu'il était fermé au niveau des pieds, une tunique longue beige dont les bords étaient brodés de motifs fleuris dans un fil d'argent. Quand elle eut passé ses bottes et qu'elle eut coiffé sa longue chevelure blonde de deux tresses sur le côtés pour qu'elle ne les ait pas dans les yeux pendant sa chevauchée, elle s'attela à panser sa blessure. Remarquant que de l'athélas poussait au bord du cours d'eau, elle en refit le plein, prévoyante.

Quand elle revint vers le camp, tous ses amis étaient levés. L'Elfe aux cheveux d'ébène avait toujours une coloration rosâtre sur les joues. Il avait certainement dû en expliquer la raison car Aldaron et Rúmil le chambrait. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, enfin pas si mauvais que ça quand même, elle avança lentement, se faisant discrète, vers la marmite d'où sortait l'odeur du thé.

« - _Elenna !_ s'exclama Rúmil.

À son sourire, elle sentit sa gorge se tordre même si un léger sourire mourait d'envie d'envahir ses lèvres. Bon, elle n'avait pas dû être assez discrète ! Mais quelle idiotie sortirait donc de la bouche du frère d'Haldir ?

- _Il paraît que tu_ _te montres dévêtue_ _devant les_ _animaux de la forêt ?_

Lui tirant la langue tout en rougissant de façon spectaculaire, elle croisa le regard amusé d'Isil qui semblait attendre la suite. La traîtresse ! Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, l'entre-aide avait primé. Elle n'allait tout de même pas la laisser dans cette situation embarrassante, non ?

- _Ce n'est pas pour te faire passer pour une folle_ , reprit Aldaron, _mais j'espère que tu sais que les Elfes, même s'ils aiment la nature, ne s'accouplent pas avec._

Elle ramassa un petit caillou sur le sol et le lui lança. Il l'évita avec aisance et la nargua en lui lançant un superbe sourire. Elle s'apprêta à lui en lancer un autre quand un éclat de rire la fit se retourner. S'approchant du groupe, tenant habilement quatre tasses métalliques pleines d'un liquide fumant, Isil avait laissé son amusement se déclarer haut et fort. Elle ne fit cependant pas mine de la défendre. Bonjour la solidarité féminine ! Ravie de voir que sa boutade avait au moins la mérite de dérider la jeune guerrière, l'Elfe aux yeux verts se mit à rire. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Rúmil. Elenna et Aerandir, quant à eux, avait une belle teinte rouge sur les joues.

- _Crétins_ , répliqua seulement la jeune femme enceinte.

- _De véritables crétins_ , renchérit Isil en leur tendant chacun une tasse.

Ah, ça y est ! L'esprit féminin se réveillait ! Lui faisant un large sourire, elle la remercia d'un regard. La guerrière la regarda longuement, et lui effleura le bras en lui tendant un lembas.

- _Merci_ , murmura-t-elle.  
L'Elfe brune lui adressa un sourire avant de serrer sa main et de repartir vers le feu, buvant son thé et remplissant une nouvelle tasse avec le reste, pour Astaldo, certainement. Songeant à l'homme aux yeux gris, elle ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer douloureusement. Si les autres avaient principalement réagi à ses confessions en lui promettant soutient et en en parlant plus par la suite, elle ne pouvait oublier le masque froid qui avait recouvré le visage de l'Elfe. Elle était persuadé d'avoir vu dans son regard une lueur de dégoût. Cette lueur, elle l'avait tout naturellement dirigée contre elle. Car à part elle, qui aurait pu être son destinataire ?

Soupirant longuement, retenant des larmes amères et inutiles, elle plongea son nez dans la tasse. La buvant rapidement, se brûlant le palais au passage et ne prenant guère le temps savourer le parfum fruité du thé, son mauvais pressentiment sur la Lothlorien revint au galop. Se dépêchant, elle rejoint presque la rivière en courant pour laver sa tasse et revint tout aussi vite. Tout en rangeant cette dernière dans son sac, elle songea qu'Isil avait dû le fouiller pour prendre le récipient. Cela ne l'étonna pas, elle avait bien fait de même avec le sac d'Aerandir.

Secouant la tête tout en se concentrant à nouveau sur le départ qu'elle pressait, elle décrocha ses deux sacs des branches sur lesquelles ils étaient fixés et rejoignit rapidement Calan. Lui flattant l'encolure, elle posa son front sur son chanfrein et sentit son cœur se faire lourd. Sa jument était devenue une amie fidèle à son cœur, un membre à part entière. Nombreux étaient ceux qui n'avaient pour ces nobles montures guère plus de considération que pour un objet. Était-ce parce qu'elle était une Elfe ou était-ce dû à son éducation, mais elle la considérait comme une personne capable de pensées. Sa dévotion à son égard, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas voulu la quitter lorsqu'elle s'était faite attaquer en sauvant Aerandir, les courses qu'elles faisaient toutes les deux, l'amour qu'elle semblait lui porter et qui était réciproque, tant de chose qui la différencier d'un objet. Les Hommes, du moins certains, les Rohirrims les considérant comme leurs trésors, ne se souciaient d'eux que pour une seule raison : ils fallait qu'ils soient utiles et donc rentables. Cela la rendait triste et amère. Ces nobles destriers méritaient toute leur reconnaissance. Car comment feraient-ils sans eux ? Enfin, le Roi Théoden semblaient avoir une grande affection pour ses chevaux. En même temps, il était le Roi du Rohan, un peuple fier dresseur de chevaux. Songer à Théoden lui fit penser à Grima. Comment allait-il ? Avait-il pris entièrement la chance qui lui avait été accordée ? Ses remerciements lors de son départ laissaient penser que oui. Mais cela ne serait pas sans difficultés. Il avait trahi les siens fut un temps et malgré toutes ses bonnes volontés, la mémoire chez les habitants resteraient. Seuls le temps et la persévérance pourraient l'aider à présent.

Embrassant légèrement la tête de sa jument, elle laissa passer sa main bandée sur son dos, douce caresse témoin de son affection. Elle finit cependant par rompre le contact et attacha ses paquetages sur le dos de Calan. Elle fut rapidement rejointe par Astaldo. Prenant un masque impassible, tentant de faire taire la douleur qu'elle ressentait face à la réaction qu'il avait eu, elle l'écouta cependant attentivement quand il prit la parole.

« - _Elenna_ , commença-t-il. _Pourquoi te presses-tu alors que nous avons encore un peu de temps ?_

Oubliant ses sentiments envers l'Elfe aux yeux gris, sa préoccupation envers la menace qu'elle pressentait augmentant fortement, elle prit la parle en lui faisant part de ses inquiétudes.

- _Nous devons rejoindre la Lothlorien au plus vite, Astaldo. Je sens un danger qui rôde et qui n'attend que le bon moment pour s'abattre. Mais au plus profond de moi, j'ai un terrible pressentiment. J'ai peur pour ma_ _petite_ _sœur, Astaldo. Il nous faut_ _arriver là-bas rapidement !_

Le visage de l'Elfe se fit grave. Ses traits se crispèrent et ses yeux furent l'habitat de diverses émotions où se battaient une vive inquiétude ainsi qu'une détermination farouche. Il était un guerrier expérimenté, et ce n'était pas pour rien. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour ordonner le départ quand il vit la pâleur de la jeune femme. Cette dernière mordait sa lèvre inférieure sans même sans apercevoir, un moyen pour elle d'exprimer au mieux la peur qui semblait la tenailler. Alors, avec lenteur, il prit d'une main son visage et lui fit lever les yeux, afin que leurs regards se croisent. Les prunelles bleutées d'Elenna, qu'Astaldo comparait volontiers à une merveille, exprimaient avec force les sentiments qui l'habitaient. L'Elfe aux yeux d'argent sentait la détresse de son amie. Encore davantage que tout au long du voyage. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la veille ? Car lorsqu'il avait entendu ses paroles, ses flots de souvenirs, il avait été dans une rage folle et avait eu un bien grand mal à se calmer. Mais ce jour-là son cœur continuait de battre furieusement, réclamant vengeance. Et même s'il savait que sa vengeance ne pourrait avoir lieu,l' _elleth_ venant d'un autre monde, chose difficile à accepter pour quelqu'un sain d'esprit, mais si Haldir l'affirmait c'est qu'il s'agissait de la vérité, il s'était promis de veiller sur la jeune femme, de la protéger de tous les vices qui courraient ce monde. Il était un homme de paroles et d'honneurs, aussi, il préférerait mourir plutôt que de trahir sa promesse.

- _Je ne laisserai rien arriver à Elerinna, mon amie. Elle n'est qu'une enfant. De même, la Lothlorien est un endroit sécuritaire pour elle. Tant qu'elle y restera, je ne vois guère ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Mais, si ce danger tu le ressens, si ce danger tu le pressens, alors je ne mettrai pas en doute tes paroles. Nous partons._

Les yeux d'azur de la jeune femme se mirent à briller et elle sembla lui adressa un merci silencieux. Mais Astaldo la vit soudain se crisper. C'était léger, infime, mais il l'avait senti. Il vit son regard le balayer, semblant chercher quelque chose que lui-même ne comprenait pas. Sa sincérité peut-être ? La regardant droit dans les yeux, il finit par hausser un sourcil interrogateur.

- _Pourquoi Astaldo ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Mais il ne comprit pas sa question, et chercha dans son visage des réponses qui pourraient s'y trouver. Mais ce dernier ne laissait pas passer ce qui l'intéressait. Il sut cependant y lire une grande tristesse, de la douleur mais de la honte aussi, ce qu'il ne comprit absolument pas. La tristesse et la douleur, il pouvait comprendre, elle souffrait encore du traitement qu'elle avait subi. Mais la honte ? Soudain, une lumière s'alluma dans son esprit. Avait-elle honte de son passé ? Mais c'était... Non, c'était impossible. Pourquoi aurait-elle dû avoir honte de quelque chose dont elle n'était responsable ? Face à son silence, Elenna prit le parti de continuer, de lui expliquer ses paroles. Et heureusement qu'elle le fit, car cela leur permit à tout deux de se comprendre. Cela leur permit de rétablir la vérité sur leurs pensées.

- _Hier, j'ai lu le dégoût dans tes yeux. Je sais qu'il devait m'être dirigé. Je l'accepte, après tout si j'avais su mieux me défendre, jamais cela ne se serait produit, mais pourquoi,_ _pourquoi_ _changes-tu tout à coup, passant d'un froid polaire à quelqu'un de rassurant ?_

Il l'avait laissée parler. Juste pour savoir ce qu'elle avait au fond du cœur. Mais là, il ne put se retenir. Tout en l'enlaçant, tout en caressant ses cheveux, tel un frère, un parent, rassurant sa parente, il murmurant à l'oreille de son amie, la voix légèrement voilée :

- _Stupide Elfe..._ _Premièrement, ce n'était pas de te faute et ça ne le sera jamais,_ _alors cesse immédiatement de te fustiger._ _Mais, j'ai une question, c_ _rois-tu réellement que je pourrai_ _s_ _être dégoûté par toi ? Oh, non... J'étais furieux Elenna. Si furieux. Ce sont les êtres qui t'ont blessée qui m'inspirent un profond dégoût. Je suis désolé si j'ai pu te paraître froid et distant, mais je tentais de calmer les pulsions meurtrières qui s'abattaient sur moi envers ces pourritures. Me pardonnes-tu,_ _mon amie ? Je suis sincèrement_ _navré_ _…_

Astaldo sentit les bras de son amie se refermer autour de son cou tandis qu'elle s'abandonnait contre son torse. Il renforça alors son étreinte et lui baisa le sommet du crâne. Quiconque qui ne connaissait pas son attachement plus qu'amical envers Isil aurait pu prendre leur étreinte pour une scène amoureuse. Mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Car, c'était peut-être stupide, oui, plus que terriblement stupide même, mais malgré la légère gêne qu'il ressentait en sa présence, lui qui était bien plus souvent entouré d'hommes, il l'avait aimée tendrement. C'était toutefois un amour amical, plus proche de celui ayant lieu entre deux parents, qu'autre chose.

- _Il n'y a rien à pardonner_ , murmura Elenna. _Il n'y a rien à pardonner..._

À l'entente des paroles que son amie avait prononcer si bas qu'il avait eu du mal à l'entendre, il sentit ses lèvre remuer et un léger sourire naquit sur son visage. Lui baisant le front, il recula. La détaillant, il avisa ses yeux brillant de larmes contenues. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Elle était une femme forte, et personne n'aurait pu en douter. Mais à présent, elle devait faire un peu plus attention à elle. Oh, la bataille du Gouffre de Helm ou encore le sauvetage d'Aerandir l'emplissait de fierté, mais elle portait un enfant. Elle ne pouvait plus risquer sa vie ainsi. Peut-être s'en apercevait-elle, peut-être ne le savait-elle pas, mais c'était ainsi. Aussi, si ses précédentes paroles, ses inquiétudes lui avaient donné un mauvais pressentiment, il se promettait de l'empêcher de commettre folie. Et si folie elle devait commettre pour sa sœur, alors il l'en empêcherait et la commettrait soi-même. Se rappelant soudainement qu'il devait ordonner le départ, il inclina sa tête vers la jeune Elfe et élevant la voix, il parla :

- _On range les affaires et on prépare les montures. Nous partons maintenant._

Si les voyageurs écarquillèrent les yeux, les ordres avaient claqué et ils obéirent sans poser de questions. Même Aldaron, et pourtant il s'agissait du lieutenant d'Haldir et dans le groupe, il était celui qui normalement possédait le plus d'autorité. Enfin, théoriquement car le groupe prenait toutes les décisions ensemble, même Elenna donnait son avis, elle qui n'était en Terre du Milieu que depuis peu de temps. Astaldo trouvait que ses avis étaient avisés. Il n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs. Enfin... le guerrier avait un peu de mal à comprendre le concept des Hommes, également suivis de près par les Nains qui laissait les femmes au rang d'objets, ne servant qu'à embellir le ménage et donner des descendants. Les femmes se battaient dans l'armée des Elfes. Elles étaient certes peu nombreuses, la plupart préférant des travaux moins dangereux, mais elles étaient les bienvenues dans les rangs des soldats. Certaines grimpaient dans la hiérarchie militaire même. Car ce n'était sur le sexe mais sur les compétences que se basaient les choix de leurs supérieurs. Ainsi, sa mère, une merveilleuse _elleth_ au tempérament volcanique, Glingal, avait été la précédente Chef des Gardes de la Lothlorien tandis que son père, Cirth, un Elfe doux aux yeux charbonneux et aux cheveux d'or, caractéristique qu'il avait partagé avec son jumeau, était un scribe réputé. Le mari à la maison, la femme à la guerre. Chose qui aurait paru invraisemblable chez les Hommes, même certains Elfes le voyaient mal. Enfin..., sa mère avait laissé son poste à Haldir peu de temps avant sa naissance. Puis, il y a deux siècles, elle avait pris la mer, avec son père, en direction de Valinor. Soupirant, il termina d'attacher les sacs au dos de son étalon. Sa monture, Celebren, un magnifique animal au pelage gris qui luisait comme de l'argent au soleil, avait un tempérament fougueux, parfois capricieux, mais il était d'une loyauté sans faille. Une monture elfique, descendante des Mearas. Il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir. Un profond attachement les liait. Quand il remarqua les douces caresses que prodiguait Elenna à Calan, la monture que lui avait offert le Roi Théoden, il esquissa un sourire. La même affection qu'il portait à Celebren semblait les lier. Secouant finalement la tête, se demandant comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il avait rangé ses affaires, il finit par soupirer. Il avait été tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il avait tout fait mécaniquement, habitué par toutes les chevauchées qui avait été les siennes.

Montant ensuite sur son cheval, il vit que ses camarades de voyage avaient fait de même. Donnant un ordre rapide en elfique à son ami, il fut le premier qui s'élança au galop, bientôt suivis par les autres. Jetant de temps à autre un regard en direction d'Elenna, il remarqua que bien souvent cette dernière mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, toujours en proie à une vive inquiétude qu'il comprenait, la famille étant la chose la plus importante que l'on pouvait posséder. Il vit aussi qu'il n'était pas le seul à la surveiller. Aldaron, Rúmil et Aerandir restaient près d'elle et tentaient quelques pitreries pour la faire rire, ce qu'ils réussissaient de temps à autres, tandis qu'Isil lui demandait comment elle allait. Souriant à l' _elleth_ brune, il détourna soudainement la tête et rougit légèrement quand cette dernière le lui rendit, ce que bien évidement ne manquèrent pas ses amis qui se mirent à rire. Il entendit la guerrière les sermonner. Songeant qu'elle devait le trouver stupide, il tentant tout de même un regard dans sa direction. Il ne fut pas déçu. Rougissante et bégayante face à une réflexion d'Aerandir, ce qui donna à Astaldo une furieuse envie de lui faire passer sa bonne humeur, elle devint plus rouge encore lorsqu'elle aperçut son regard. Tournant tout deux la tête au même moment, il put cependant entendre quelques mots dans les paroles qu'elle marmonna. Ainsi, il sut que « _impossible_... », « _m'aime pas_... » et « _ridicule_ » avait franchi ses lèvres. Le dernier qu'il avait compris l'avait refroidi. Trouvait-elle son amour pour elle ridicule ? Ah, cela lui fit un bien grand poids au cœur. Mais la couleur rosâtre qui ne voulait s'enlever de ses joues semblait indiquer tout autre chose. Peut-être avait-elle un peu d'affection pour lui ? Décidant de songer à ceci plus tard, les dangers rôdant ne leur permettant guère, il fut tout de même ravie d'entendre Elenna prendre la défense d'Isil. Souriant, même si l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait n'avait pas disparu, il talonna son étalon, faisant accélérer la cadence à tout le groupe.

Ils chevauchèrent quatre jours, mangeant leur repas sur le dos de leur montures, du lembas et un fruit en général. La nuit, ils ne s'arrêtaient seulement quelques heures, cinq ou six, pour permettre à leur corps de se reposer et de faire une toilette rapide. Par chance, leur constitution d'Elfes leur permettait de n'avoir besoin que peu de sommeil. Ils s'endormaient tous en même temps, leurs yeux voilés, à l'affût du moindre danger. Ils durent faire une fois un détour. Ils avaient repéré des traces fraîches d'Orcs, et refusaient de combattre avec Elenna dans le groupe. De même, cela les aurait retardé. D'abord surpris face à l'empressement soudain de la jeune Elfe et d'Astaldo, les membres du groupe avaient finalement su que la jeune _elleth_ ressentait un terrible danger. Un mal qui rôdait. Aucun ne contesta donc les ordres que se permit le guerrier aux yeux gris, ils étaient même en accord avec lui. Mais plus ils avançaient en direction de la Lothlorien, plus un mauvais pressentiment les assaillaient également. Comme si l'état d'esprit d'Astaldo et Elenna déteignait sur eux. Ils consultèrent aussi Elenna, lui demandant si elle ressentait autre chose, si une menace arrivait. Ils conféraient beaucoup de crédit à ses paroles. Quand on connaissait les dons de sa sœur, on ne se permettait pas de les mettre en doute. Ils savaient qu'elle disait la vérité, mais cela ne les inquiétait également que davantage.

Le quatrième soir, tandis qu'ils s'allongeait tous, Astaldo se permit de détailler la jeune Elfe. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait, par respect. Mais ce soir là était différent, il cherchait à comprendre comment elle faisait pour assimiler tout ce qu'elle vivait depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Terre du Milieu, deux mois auparavant. Il la regarda intensément. Elle était de taille normale pour une _elleth_ , proche des un mètre soixante-quinze / quatre-vingts. Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient tendance à boucler quand l'air devenait humide et ses yeux bleus fonçaient lorsqu'une émotion violente la secouaient. En ce moment, c'était l'inquiétude. Elle faisait tout pour que les autres ne s'aperçoivent pas de sa peur grandissante. Elle y parvenait, même. Mais les yeux acérés d'Astaldo virent le légers tremblements de ses doigts tandis qu'elle se caressait tendrement la ventre, tentant de mettre en ordre ses pensées et de se calmer. Il la vit ensuite se retourner tentant de se caler confortablement. Elle avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Lorsqu'il vit la chevelure noire d'Aerandir se diriger vers Elenna, il resta aux aguets, mais quand il l'entendit chanter pour l'endormir, il détourna les yeux. Il savait que rien d'autre que de l'amitié unissait ces deux Elfes. La loyauté d'Aerandir était sans limite toutefois. Cela était certainement au fait que si elle n'avait pas été là, il serait dans les Cavernes de Mandos en cet instant. Astaldo en était reconnaissant à l' _elleth_. Il considérait l'Elfe comme un bon ami. Lui qui au départ ne s'était absolument pas entendu avec lui car Aerandir était un Noldo et lui un Sinda. Dire qu'il avait fallu qu'il lui sauve la vie pour reconnaître enfin sa valeur ! Enfin... il avait une dette envers ce dernier. Une dette qu'il comptait bien honorer un jour. Il ne savait pas quand, mais il se l'était promis.

Son regard fut soudain attiré par la chevelure brune d'une autre _elleth_ qui démêlait ses cheveux après le bain qu'elle s'était permise à la rivière. Les autres avait fait de même, mais elle avait été la dernière à s'immerger dans l'eau glacée. S'il avait vu des centaines de fois des hommes, des femmes, se coiffer, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver gracieux les mouvements de la jeune guerrière. Bien loin de la grâce sauvage qui l'animait lorsqu'elle se battait, elle semblait cette fois-ci aussi douce que la caresse d'une plume. Chantant légèrement une mélopée étourdissante, il la regarda comme dans un rêve tresser ses cheveux en arrière pour que sa vision ne soit pas gênée. Ses doigts se battaient avec dextérité et précision, domptant avec une facilité captivante ses mèches rebelles. Son cœur bondit plus vite et plus fort, comme trouvant enfin sa raison de vivre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il l'observait de loin, n'osant l'approcher Il avait l'impression que s'il faisait un pas de plus, elle prendrait peur et partirait. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa beauté sauvage ? Elle qui semblait sûre d'elle par moments mais qui parfois doutait. Elle était semblable à une rose. Belle, douce, captivante, sauvage aussi. Il avait peur de se blesser en la cueillant mais aussi de la briser, de la faner. Il finit cependant par détourner les yeux, lorsque sentant le poids de son regard sur elle, elle se retourna.

Le lendemain matin, ils partirent avant même que les premières lueurs de l'aube ne fassent leur apparition. Cette fois, c'était Aldaron qui était en tête. Ils approchaient de la Lothlorien, et en temps que lieutenant, il se devait de leur ouvrir la marche. Et avant même que midi n'apparaissent, leurs yeux d'Elfes purent apercevoir les bois dorés. La fin de l'automne arrivait, aussi un tapis miroitant de feuilles d'or recouvrait la terre, tandis que l'écorce d'argent des mellyrn brillait de mille éclats. Le tout faisait penser à un joyau d'une beauté sans égal, créé par les plus talentueux joailliers. Le cœur de l'Elfe aux yeux gris se gonfla de fierté. Son royaume. Il s'agissait de son royaume. En entendant l'exclamation étouffée par Elenna, il se tourna vers elle et lui dit avec un fier sourire :

« - _Voici la Lothlorien, Elenna. À peine une heure n_ _e nous en sépare_ _! Et si tu trouves cette forêt d'une rare beauté, il faut que tu vois Caras Caladhon, leur Cœur du Royaume, la ville des Lumières et la cité de la Dame et du Seigneur de la Lorien ! »_

Les sourires qui illuminaient le visage des six voyageurs s'accentuèrent. Ils étaient enfin de retour chez eux. Astaldo sentit la joie l'envahir, et cela occulta un temps l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait face au pressentiment d'Elenna. Ils restèrent quelques minutes, en haut d'un vallon, admirant le royaume resplendissant, pouvant se venter qu'il soit leur.

Mais bientôt un vent frais vint les sortir de leurs songes. Avançant lentement, au pas et passant parfois quelques secondes au trot, ils sentirent au fond d'eux-même comme une étreinte glacée. Leurs cœurs semblaient gelés. Quelque chose de mal se tramait par-ici. Quelque chose de mal, de mauvais, de dangereux. Les guerriers, sans qu'ils aient besoin de se concerter entourèrent petit à petit Elenna dans un cercle protecteur. C'était ceci qu'Astaldo appréciait le plus dans le fait d'être un soldat galadhrim. Il n'y avait nul besoin de mots ou de gestes pour se faire comprendre. Un simple regard suffisait, une impression parfois. À côté d'eux, les armées humaines semblaient bien désorganisées. Enfin, il fallait tout de même avouer qu'avoir quelques centaines voir milliers d'années aidait.

Ils n'eurent encore une fois nul besoin de se concerter, nul besoin même de se regarder pour décider de prendre un léger détour. Ils ne voulaient pas être à découvert. Mais, l'esprit d'Astaldo fut soudain prit dans des souvenirs malheureux lorsque s'approchant de l'orée du Bois d'Or, il reconnut l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Regardant Rúmil, son ami de longues dates, ami qu'il connaissait depuis sa naissance, il vit que le visage de ce dernier avait considérablement pâli. Échangeant sa place avec Aerandir qui se retrouva à côté d'Aldaron, il vint près du frère d'Haldir. Puis, pressant d'une main son avant-bras et inclinant la tête vers lui, de façon à lui montrer son soutient, il dit tout bas, afin que ses paroles ne soient gardées qu'entre eux deux :

« - _Ce n'était pas ta faute, Rúmil. Cesse de te fustiger pour tes choses dont tu n'es responsable._

La bouche du guerrier se tordit d'un rictus amer. « _Pas sa faute ? Ben voyons !_ » semblait-il signifier.

- _Si je n'avais pas tant insist_ _é_ _pour lui montrer le royaume du haut du vallon, ce matin-là, alors jamais elle n'aurait perdu la vie !_

 _-_ _Rúmil !_ murmura durement Astaldo dans un claquement de langue réprobateur. _Ta mère était une grande elleth. Crois-tu donc qu'elle n'était pas capable de prendre ses décisions seule ? Elle fut soldat, un temps. Elle savait parfaitement les dangers qui pouvaient menacer. Mais elle a cho_ _i_ _si d'en faire fi et de partager un moment avec_ _deux de ses fils_ _. Tu n'aurais pu prévoir l'attaque d'un groupe d'Orcs._

- _Que crois-tu_ , s'exclama presque l'Elfe aux yeux bruns. _J'aurai dû au moins prendre d'autres soldats. Nous étions trois à peine ! Quel manque de discernement ai-je eu ! Elle, Orophin et moi ! Si j'avais été moins stupide, j'aurai pu lui épargner les Cavernes de Mandos..._

- _Penses-tu !_ l'apostropha le soldat aux yeux gris. _C'est la même chose pour ton frère ! Si tu te fustiges,_ _alors_ _fustige aussi Orophin ! Il était le plus âgé de vous deux, non ? Il était également dans l'armée depuis plus longtemps ! Il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose clochait !_

- _Ne mets pas la faute sur Orophin, Astaldo !_ le coupa Rúmil d'un ton cassant. _C'était ma faute et uniquement ma faute. Jamais nous n'aurions dû y aller. La guerre venait à peine de se terminer, les dangers nous guettaient encore !_

- _Alors prends-toi en à ton père, aussi ! N'était-il pas quelqu'un de sage et d'avisé ? Il vous a laissé partir, je te rappelle._

- _Ne jette pas le blâme sur lui_ , le menaça Rúmil. _Il est mort de chagrin après que ma mère nous ait quitté ! Ne le blâme pas_ _ou tu m'en répondras, ami ou non_ _!_

- _La faute ne revient à personne,_ murmura le guerrier à son ami. _Ta mère était consciente des dangers. Et même en temps de paix, les dangers auraient couru. Alors cesse..., cesse mellon n_ _î_ _n, de te torturer pour une_ _terrible_ _fatalité que tu n'aurais pu empêcher_ _ou prévoir_ _. »_

Comprenant que l'Efe l'avait forcé à réagir ainsi, afin de lui prouver que sa culpabilité n'avait pas lieu d'être, mais bien incapable de répondre à l'instant autre chose pour contre-carrer les arguments de son ami, il détourna simplement les yeux.

Lorsque les prunelles brunes de son ami de toujours se concentrèrent sur autre chose et qu'il regarda attentivement autour de lui, mettant son ouïe fine à son service, guettant le moindre danger, Astaldo soupira. Nul personne, en voyant le masque souriant que passait le frère d'Haldir n'aurait pu se douter des tourments qui l'affligeaient continuellement, cette sourde douleur qui l'assaillait mais qu'il refusait de guérir, jugeant cela comme étant une juste punition. Enfin, cela changerait peut-être. Car ils avaient haussé la voix, et les autres membres du groupe les avaient entendu. Ce derniers détournèrent les yeux, gênés d'avoir su des choses que certainement jamais Rúmil ne leur aurait confié. Ils se sentaient comme s'ils avaient violé son intimité et se concentraient donc uniquement sur les menaces potentielles. Mais Astaldo, en regardant bien, pu apercevoir le regard qu'Elenna portait envers le guerrier. Ses yeux exprimaient une profond tristesse et une affliction sincère. Dans ses prunelles à la couleur du ciel, la détermination de son futur soutient brillait avec force, défiant quiconque de l'en interdire. Le cœur de l'Elfe s'émut quelques instants. Elle semblait être capable de percer à jour même le plus taciturne des hommes. Elle pouvait lire au fond d'une personne. Et cela était aussi bien au sens propre qu'au sens figuré. On lui avait conté l'incident du palantir. Mais connaissant la sœur de la jeune femme enceinte, il savait que c'était probablement dans son sang. Cependant, il n'y avait pas que ça, il semblait que son essence même cherchait toujours à soulager la peine des autres, à alléger leur fardeau. Elle agissait comme un baume au cœur. Elle avait beau avoir souffert mille fois, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de sourire et d'égayer un peu les tristes souvenirs qui pouvaient les hanter.

Il retourna à son entière surveillance quand il rentrèrent dans la les bois de la Lorien. Il guetta chaque bruit suspect, détailla chaque ombre. Rien ne lui échappait. Mais tandis que leurs montures avançaient d'un pas sûr sur le tapis doré des mellyrn, l'air devint lourd, bien plus lourd. Comme un jour d'orage, mais en plus étouffant encore, pour dire. Puis, il y eu de l'agitation anormale dans les bosquets. Mettant sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, s'apprêtant à la tirer et à se défendre si une attaque se faisait sentir, il vit que les autres faisaient de même. Puis, les mouvements cessèrent et une forme s'élança vers eux. Soupirant de soulagement, Astaldo vit Elenna descendre de Calan et étreindre la jeune Elfe. Seul un « _Elerinna._ » soupiré et qui traduisait tout son soulagement, put se faire entendre. Un tendre sourire face à cette scène anima le visage décrispé du guerrier aux yeux d'orage.


	28. Chapitre 28

**Alors tout d'abord, coucou tout le monde !**

 **Je suis navrée de ce retard d'une semaine, moi qui publie toutes les semaines justement, mais j'en ai eu une chargée qui ne m'a guère laissé le temps d'écrire. À cela s'était aussi aujouté quelques problèmes d'ordre personnel... Bref.**

 **Donc, me revoici et je vous remercie sincèrement des reviews laissées et des pages lues. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot !**

 **Maintenant, place au réponses !**

 ** _L'Oubliée_ _:_ De rien ma licorne sans dignité pour les renseignements. C'est avec plaisir que je te les ai donnés et que j'ai sorti ma calculette pour compter ! Je suis contente que mes jeux de mots soient drôles tellement ils sont pourris, mais je n'en fait pas souvent, alors gare à toi quand il y en aura un ! Sinon, vu que tu es émotive et que tu as tendance à avoir des réactions extrêmes, je te conseille sincèrement de t'éloigner le plus vite possible de ton cell, si c'est avec ça que tu lis... Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras, que tu ne me haïras pas... Bis ma licorne ! Ton chameau.**

 ** _m_ _ilyi_ _:_ Ma chère Miss Emilie ! … Et bien, je te remercie tout d'abord de tes compliments. Ensuite... Et bien tu me vois positivement ravie de savoir que tu aimes mon Astaldo. Par contre, je sais pas si je le prête... Et oui, voici la Lothlorien. Elenna y arrive, mais avec son cortège de péripéties, et ce n'est pas fini ! (sinon ce serait pas drôle...) Je te fais des bisous tout doux ma Miss. Your Lady.**

 ** _Neiflheim_ _:_ Et bien, non le mauvais pressentiment ne s'en est guère allé. Un peu oublié un instant, mais il n'est guère allé loin... Quant aux prénoms des Elfes, je crois que je peux comprendre ! Ils en ont tous qui se ressemblent ou presque, alors pas facile à distinguer... Mais je ne peux rien y faire maintenant... Je peux juste essayer de te donner un coup de main avec ceux que tu pourrais confondre, et si tu as des questions, j'y répondrai avec plaisir ! Il faut bien que je tente de te démêler les pinceaux... Alors, voici quelques renseignements, physiques tout du moins, qui pourrait peut-être t'aider : ASTALDO : ellon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris, soldat (on s'en doutait), fils de Cirth et Glingal. C'est son point de vue qu'on a eu au chapitre précédent. AERANDIR : soldat, ellon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. ALDARON : lieutenant d'Haldir, ellon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts. Voilà, voilà... Si c'est pas avec eux que tu as des problèmes, dis-moi avec lesquels, et je tâcherai de t'aider... En tout cas, merci de me lire. Sincèrement, juliefanfic.**

 ** _Yourfirstfan_ _:_ Hello, amiga ! How are you ? Moi je vais bien ce soir... Alors, pour te répondre. Et bien, merci de tenter de me rassurer sur notre stupidité, mais je ne pense guère que cela puisse aller en s'améliorant. On est trop atteinte déjà... Sinon, par rapport à l'amitié présente dans cette histoire, j'avoue en attacher beaucoup d'importance. Pour moi, si on ne choisit pas forcément sa famille (bien que j'adore la mienne) on choisit nos amis. Toi, tu t'es imposée à mon cœur, et j'en remercie le destin chaque jours. L'amitié est quelque chose d'important qui nous aide à rester en ligne droite sur la route sinueuse de la vie, qui nous évite d'être secoué de tous les côtés. Alors, merci d'être telle que tu es et d'être là surtout. Sinon, je te remercie de tous les détails de la reviews, j'adore quand tu en mets d'aussi longue, c'est du baume cicatrisant pour le cœur. Et oui, pas de sexisme, ils sont géniaux ces Elfes... Je t'embrasse fort ma best friend. Mille kiss / besos. Julie.**

 ** _pope081112_ : Bonsoir, bonsoir ! (c'est la nuit au moment où j'écris...) Que te dire à part que tes mots me mettent du baume au cœur ? Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma plume et ma fic, d'autant plus que je suis une personne qui n'a jamais confiance en elle. C'est grâce à du bottage de fesses que je publie, en fait... En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Sinon, tu as tout lu en une journée ? Et bien, tu as pas mal de courage ! C'est que ça fait un bout ! Tu me marques à bientôt, et bien j'ai hâte de lire de tes nouvelles et tes avis. Bien à toi. juliefanfic.**

 ** _samara_ : Salut ! … Je dois te dire que je n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention pour la quantité répétée de « mes amis ». En relisant des chapitre ultérieurs suite à ta review, j'ai dû voir que tu avais bien raison... Je vais tâcher d'améliorer ça, et de moins en mettre. Pour ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit à moitié endormie, ou une petite partie en cours, car il fallait bien que je publie. Je me suis relue, mais pas dans des conditions optimales, et j'ai sûrement raté les « mes amis » répétés s'il y a. Je tâcherai de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Sinon, je te remercie de tes compliments sur mon écriture, j'essaie de faire au mieux, toujours. J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt. juliefanfic.**

 **Pour finir, un petit mot pour _Melior Silverdjane_ et _heliasemor_ pour leurs commentaires. Je vous remercie ainsi, ne schant pas quand vous arriverez à ce chapitre. De tout cœur. juliefanfic.**

CHAPITRE 28 : PERTE D'ÊTRES CHERS

Un frisson glacé parcourait sa colonne vertébrale. La forêt s'était comme assombrie. Puis, dans cette atmosphère sourde, des mouvements parvinrent des bosquets. Elenna, d'un réflexe rapide, porta la main à son épée et se prépara à s'en servir. Elle n'avait pas survécu à tant de choses pour finir tuée alors qu'elle touchait enfin à son but ! Elle remarqua ensuite que ses compagnons de voyage avait adopté la même attitude qu'elle. Elle attendit patiemment, sa jument se stoppant d'elle-même, comme si cette dernière était au courant d'une chose qui échappait à la jeune Elfe. Puis, les mouvements cessèrent et une ombre se précipita vers elle.

Même dans le noir, Elenna l'aurait reconnue. Descendant avec hâte de Calan, elle cueillit Elerinna au vol. La serrant à l'en étouffer dans ses bras, sentant avec bonheur la chevelure blonde familiale de sa petite sœur, lui baisant les joues, le front et finalement le bout du nez, elle finit par resserrer son étreinte.

« -Elerinna, murmura-t-elle comme une incantation.

La joie de la retrouver, en cet instant, dépassait tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Était-ce seulement réel ? Le rire clair qui naquit dans le sein de l'elfing sembla lui dire que oui, c'était réel. Cette dernière, embrassant son aînée sur les joues, heureuse elle aussi à n'en plus pouvoir, avait un sourire béant collé au visage.

-Elenna ! finit-elle par s'exclamer. J'ai eu si peur pour toi ! Quand Saroumane t'as enlevée, j'ai cru qu'il t'avait fait beaucoup de mal ! Dis, il t'as pas fait souffrir, hein ?... En tout cas, ne t'en vas plus jamais ! S'il te plaît, ne me laisse plus !

S'écartant légèrement, la jeune femme regarda la jeune enfant de neuf ans dans les yeux. Ces derniers étaient brillants de larmes de joies, de peur refoulée, aussi. Alors, lui adressa un tendre sourire, reflet de tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle, elle lui dit en un murmure, scellant une promesse avec son cœur :

-Je te promets que je ferai tout pour rester à jamais auprès de toi, pour te protéger chaque instant.

Elle la serra à nouveau, et aurait pu continuer toute la journée. Mais le temps de paix ne dura que quelques minutes. L'atmosphère déjà sourde, semblant peser sur les épaules de chacun devint étouffante au-delà du possible. Croisant les reflets inquiets présents dans les yeux de ses amis, elle remonta sur Calan en vitesse, calant sa jeune sœur devant elle.

-Elerinna, demanda tout à coup Aldaron, où sont les soldats qui t'ont accompagnée à la frontière du royaume ?  
Cette dernière se mit à balbutier quelques mots incompréhensibles, rougissant de manière tout à fait spectaculaire. La jeune femme enceinte, habituée à ses bêtises et donc à ses marmonnements inaudibles parvint à comprendre quelques mots :

-... C'est qu'en fait... toute seule... la Dame avait dit non... je voulais pas...

Durcissant son regard, faisant se retourner l'elfing qui ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre, Elenna la questionna d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique :

-Que fais-tu ici et où sont les autres soldats ? Et réponds-moi avec franchise.

-La Dame... elle a senti un danger qui rôdait, mais elle voyait rien dans son miroir bizarre. Tu imagines, Elenna, un miroir fait d'eau et..., elle finit cependant par reprendre, quand elle croisa le regard de son aînée. Enfin, elle a dit que ça devait être de la faute à l'Ennemi... Tu sais c'est qui, lui ?... Bref, elle m'a interdit de sortir, elle a dit que je pourrai être blessée. Mais tu me manquais trop, Elenna. Alors, je suis allée à la bassine bizarre quand personne y était, j'ai mis plein d'eau de la fontaine et j'ai regardé. J'ai vu que tu devais rentrer, alors je suis vite sortie et je suis allée droit devant, pour trouver la fin du royaume. Mais il y a eu des bruits bizarres ensuite. Ils faisaient vraiment peur. On aurait dit les grognements de Rusko. Tu sais le raffut que faisait le chien du voisin qui était jamais content, et bien là c'était encore pire. J'ai eu peur et je me suis cachée dans les buissons. Puis, vous êtes arrivés et je suis sortie. »

Par égard pour certains qui ne parlaient pas la Langue Commune, la langue qu'utiliser les deux sœurs, Astaldo servit de traducteur au fur et à mesure. Quand ils entendirent parler des grognements, ils se raidirent et sortirent les épées de leur fourreau. Des Orcs ou des Uruk-Hais devaient se trouvaient non loin de là. Le rang des soldats se resserra, entourant Calan et ses cavalières d'une barrière protectrice. La jeune Elfe sentit sa jeune sœur trembler. Et si la peur la saisissait elle-aussi, elle ne pouvait laisser ce sentiment prendre le pas sur la raison, qui lui dictait de rassurer l'elfing. Alors, resserrant son bras où se trouvait sa main bandée, protégeant de son corps celle qu'elle considérait presque comme sa fille, tenant la crinière de son amie, elle se prépara à la fuite qui se produirait inévitablement.

Il y eut tout d'abord un silence de mort. Les oiseaux cessèrent de chanter, les insectes de travailler, les feuilles de s'agiter, le vent de souffler. Le soleil qui perçait parmi le feuillage fut recouvert par un nuage dense, et l'obscurité envahit la forêt, mais également le cœur des Elfes. Ces derniers maintenaient un position offensive, l'arme dégainée et prête à servir. Puis des grognements retentirent. À ces grognements furent ajoutés les fracas de lames claquant sur des armures épaisses. Les pas des créatures étaient lourds et semblaient provenir de tous les côtés. Sans doute était-ce le cas, même. On devait leur avoir tendu une embuscade. L'esprit sous adrénaline d'Elenna ne mit que deux secondes, un record, pour tout comprendre. Les Orcs, ou les Uruk-Hais car c'est ce qu'ils semblaient être, avaient vu Elerinna. Ils s'étaient cachés, ensuite, tendant un piège simple, mais efficace. Et maintenant, ils dévoilaient leurs positions, les encerclant d'un étau mortel. Tournant la tête, elle vit la peur dans les yeux d'Astaldo. Puis, y succéda un franche détermination. Il sembla alors qu'elle avait retrouvé un point de repaire, une personne sur qui elle pourrait compter coûte que coûte. Ce n'était pas comme Legolas, bien que ça y ressemblait grandement, ce n'était pas comme le sentiment qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre et qui la liait à Orophin, non, elle avait plus l'impression de se retrouver face à son aînée, quand cédant à un moment de faiblesse celle-ci venait la secourir.

Lorsque les immenses ombres jaillirent des bosquets, jetant des beuglements effroyables, Elenna se statufia. Puis, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot, l'Elfe eux yeux gris claqua la croupe de sa monture et lui cria, pour se faire entendre :

« - _Fuis Elenna ! Fuis_ _le_ _plus loin que tu pourras ! Trouve la Dame !_

Sa voix semblait presque désespérée, pleine de peur lui étant dirigée. Elle ne lui adressa qu'un ultime regard, chargeant dans celui-ci tout ses remerciements, toute son affection. Elle balaya rapidement du regard les autres, avant de murmurer à l'oreille de sa jument :

- _Noro lim, Calan ! Noro lim, mellon nìn !_ »

Cette dernière n'eut guère besoin de plus d'encouragements, se cabrant et piétinant un assaillant, elle partit dans un galop rapide.

Les branches battaient ses vêtements, cinglaient son visage. Et tandis que d'une main Elenna les maintenait sur le dos de la jument, de l'autre elle tentait de protéger Elerinna, offrant un rempart de son corps. La fuite étaient ardue. De tous côtés jaillissaient des créatures des ténèbres. La jeune femme ne pouvaient les protéger, ses bras étant pris, et de nombreuses fois Calan dut ruer pour échapper à la poigne d'adversaires obstinés. Sous son corps, l'Elfe sentait le roulement rapide des muscles de sa monture. Elle entendait le martèlement sans fin des sabots de son amie, qui couraient toujours plus vite. Elle sentit Elerinna sangloter contre sa poitrine, agitée de frissons incontrôlables, gouvernée par la peur. Elle aussi sentait la peur. Ce sentiment qui lui tordait les entrailles, qui faisait une fois accélérer, un fois ralentir son cœur. Son cœur qui semblait prêt à sortir de sa poitrine pour s'enfuir loin de là, pour partir loin des dangers d'Arda.

Depuis combien de temps elles fuyaient, elle n'aurait su le dire. Tout ce qui franchissait son esprit étaient l'empressement de trouver la sécurité, l'angoisse qui la rongeait face à l'avancée des créatures que Saroumane avait créées. La question de comment l'Ennemi avait réussi à entrer en leur possession restait entière. En avait-il créé sur le modèle de l'ancien magicien ? Avait-il pris les derniers survivants ? Saroumane les lui avait-il donné en gage de bonne volonté ? Le mystère demeurait.

Se flagellant mentalement pour avoir de telles pensées tandis que leurs vies étaient menacées, elle revint au présent alors qu'un Uruk-Hai jaillissait devant elles. Elle sentit son amie zigzaguer entre les arbres, tentant de semer les engeances de l'Ombre. Une branche percuta de plein fouet la main qui tenait sa crinière, laissant une traînée ensanglantée, avant de rebondir vers elles. Resserrant sa prise sur Elerinna, courbant le dos et la protégeant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, ce fut elle qui la reçut. La douleur qu'elle ressentit était grande, mais seul un grand hématome résulterait de cette rencontre malheureuse. Elle sentit ensuite quelque chose attraper d'une poigne puissante son avant-bras. Tournant la tête, elle remarqua que la créature courrait à leurs côtés, faisant des prouesses de célérité. Prenant le risque de tomber, elle leva une de ses jambes et le frappa violemment. Si le choc lui fit perdre son ancienne prise, il agrippa finalement sa cheville et la serra bien fort. La douleur irradia dans son membre avant de remonter tel un serpent dans son mollet, dans son genou et finalement dans sa cuisse. De même, le craquement qui retentit fut de bien mauvaise augure. Les larmes coulant le long de ses joues, sous la douleur, elle secoua tout de même sa jambe. Elle ne pouvait laisser sa souffrance entraver leur fuite. Un temps déséquilibré, l'Uruk-Hai eut un moment d'inattention. Percutant un tronc d'arbre, il roula au sol, une aubaine pour Elenna qui eut sa cheville libre à nouveau.

Mais la légère chance qui ne les avait pas abandonnées jusque là les lâcha, traîtresse comme elle l'était. Devant elle se dressa une dizaine de créatures plus malfaisantes les unes que les autre. Se cabrant violemment, éjectant sans même le vouloir ses cavalières, Calan battit violemment ses sabots sous la peur, réduisant en charpie quelques individus. Mais les soldats du Mordor étaient bien trop nombreux. Alors qu'elle était encore enroulée autour d'Elerinna, comme elle l'avait protégée de son corps face à leur violente chute, elle vit avec horreur plusieurs monstres se diriger vers elles, tandis que sans pitié un Uruk-Hai plongeait son épée dans le poitrail de son amie. Ce fut, à ce moment là, la déchirure de son cœur déjà meurtri. Ce fut ce qui qui l'acheva, d'une certaine façon. Elle s'était toujours battue contre elle-même, battue pour ne jamais sombrer dans l'ombre, mais cette mort cruelle la renversa sans pitié. Les hurlements de douleur de Calan, ses derniers soupirs, résonnèrent à ses oreilles telle une mélodie macabre. Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler, mais seule une larme roula le long de sa joue. Un hurlement inhumain sortit du fond de sa gorge. Un déchaînement de haine, de colère, de souffrance sans fin. La douleur de sa cheville lui paraissait bien maigre à cet instant. Rares ceux qui auraient pu prétendre un jour connaître le puits sans fond qui l'attirait en cet instant, lui promettant une existence morne certes, mais une existence sans sentiments, c'est à dire sans tristesse, sans mélancolie. Mais lorsque les créatures plongèrent vers elles, sans tenter de les pourfendre, ce qui choqua Elenna, elle dut tout de même revenir à elle. Elle se moqua bien à l'instant du but de ces démons, de ses monstres sans humanité. Avaient-ils été Elfes un jour, ou bien avaient-ils été créé entièrement par Morgoth, elle ne s'en soucia pas. Car les êtres qui se tenaient devant elle étaient de la pire race. Ils n'avaient pas de cœurs, se délectaient de la douleur des autres, semaient le chaos.

Lorsqu'elle tira sa lame et qu'elle tua la première fois, ce n'avait pas été pour se défendre. Seule la vengeance la contrôlait, à ce moment-là. Puis, il y eut un cri. Un cri, un seul. Mais il glaça le cœur d'Elenna qui déjà semblait gelé. Se retournant, elle vit sa sœur agrippée par une créature de Sauron. Plus vite que l'éclair, se moquant bien de la douleur qui l'affligeait, celle dans son cœur bien plus grande, l'urgence de la situation flotta dans les méandres brumeux de sa conscience. Elle abattit son épée, mais cette dernière fut contrée. Elle n'adressa pas le second coup et se contenta de l'esquiver avant de tenter une nouvelle attaque. L'Uruk-Hai l'évita de justesse, mais sa lame acérée réussit tout de même à lui entailler la bras. Puis, profitant d'une ouverture, elle plongea profondément son arme dans l'estomac du monstre. Elle n'éprouva aucun remords, ce qui l'étonna bien. Mais elle n'avait aucune raison d'en éprouver. Ils avaient tué son amie, menaçaient sa petite sœur. Pourquoi aurait-elle dû regretter ses gestes ? Elle lui avait offert une mort rapide. Une mort qu'il ne méritait pas. Car même si la colère l'envahissait, il n'était pas dans sa nature d'aimer faire souffrir, elle malgré tout, jamais elle n'aurait pu le torturer. Mais ne pas pouvoir torturer ne signifiait pas ne pas haïr et éprouver de la pitié. Elle songea alors à la pitié qui avait été la sienne lorsque le Forgeron les avait sauvés. Se plaçant entre Elerinna et le danger, elle vit une nouvelle vingtaine d'Uruk-Hais se diriger vers elles. Alors, mettant dans sa voix tout l'espoir qu'elle ressentait face au sauvetage providentiel qui arriverait peut-être, mais aussi la peur qui était ancrée en son sein, elle hurla de toutes ses forces :

« - _KEMENT_ _Á_ _RI !_

De son appel, elle espérait de tout son cœur de l'aide. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit, elle ainsi que son mari qu'ils veillaient sur les descendants d'Aredhel ? Mais alors, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas là encore ? Elle trancha la main d'une créature qui avait tenté de l'attraper avant de lui couper la trachée d'un geste sûr et précis. Mais sa cheville la faisait souffrir, et l'énergie provoquée par la rage qui avait été la sienne diminua furieusement. Elle sentait que le combat était perdu. Mais mue par l'énergie du désespoir, elle ne pouvait abandonner. Sa petite sœur ne devait pas mourir si jeune. Elle avait neuf ans à peine. _Neuf ans et demi_ , l'aurait-elle corrigée si elle l'avait entendue penser. Une jeune enfant chez les Hommes, et à peine plus d'un nouveau-né chez les Nains et les Elfes. Chez les Hobbits, elle était un tout jeune bambin. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Car si l'ombre envahissait son esprit, Elenna attendait un enfant et elle ne pouvait se laisser à la mort, car se serait le condamner. Qu'elle pâtisse de ses choix, elle acceptait, mais pas son bébé. Oh, elle se rappellerait toujours du choix premier qui avait été le sien. Elle avait cru que jamais elle ne pourrait l'aimer, elle l'avait tout d'abord considéré comme une chose indésirable, un rappel de ses malheurs, une torture pour son esprit. Mais quand elle avait franchi la porte qui la menait vers son rendez-vous avec un médecin du service hospitalier, elle s'était stoppée. Elle l'avait senti au plus profond de son sein, les battements du cœur de son enfant. Devant ses yeux, elle l'avait vu évoluer. Elle n'avait su dire s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon, mais elle l'avait vu aimer, avoir des enfants à son propre tour. Et d'une manière complètement folle, elle avait senti l'amour que cet être lui portait déjà. Elle avait reculé, alors. Elle s'était mise à l'aimer plus que de raison. Un amour inconditionnel qui liait une mère et son enfant. Et à présent, la mort semblait vouloir à nouveau envahir sa vie. Mais elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Une fois son bébé né, elle perdrait la vie sans hésiter si cela était nécessaire à ce qu'il garde la sienne.

Abattant son épée une énième fois, taisant la douleur dans sa main, dans sa cheville, elle coupa le membre d'un Uruk-Hai. Mais tandis qu'elle se battait, qu'une lutte acharnée mais perdue d'avance s'engageait, elle sentit sa petite sœur s'éloigner. Cette dernière poussait de grands cris. Se retournant, faisant fi de sa prudence qui lui hurlait de rester de face pour ne pas être capturée par les engeances de Saroumane, elle la vit, entourée d'Uruk-Hais qui l'emmenèrent loin d'elle. Elle ne pouvait l'atteindre. D'une rage sourde, elle balaya devant elle d'un large mouvement de sa lame, tailladant le torse de trois monstres qui se dressaient devant elle. Mais Elerinna était emmenée toujours plus loin d'elle, et plus elle avançait, plus la distance les séparant augmentait. Pourquoi Kementári n'était-elle toujours pas arrivée ? Elle hurla de rage, de douleur aussi. Elle avait toujours été poussée, rassurée, maintenue depuis leur séparation, par la perspective de la revoir. Elle avait parfois mal dormi, son esprit étant accaparé par le fait qu'elle voulait continuer de l'élever. Mais les Elfes avaient un grand sens familiale. Sans nul doute lui laisserait-on sa sœur. Elle allait après tout devenir mère, était une jeune femme sans problèmes. Si les services sociaux humains lui avaient laissé Elerinna, pourquoi les Elfes refuseraient-ils, eux qui étaient bien plus sages ? ...Mais alors que la vie semblait pouvoir reprendre un cours normal, bien que ponctuée par plusieurs changements, on lui avait ravie une des choses les plus précieuses qu'elle possédait : sa cadette. Une cadette qu'elle aimait en même temps comme un sœur et comme une fille. Elle qui l'avait éduquée en grande partie.

Un nouveau cri sortit du plus profond d'elle-même. Son esprit empli de souffrance ne vit pas les flux de magie différentes qui semblaient eux aussi mener une lutte sans merci. À vrai dire, elle ne vit la magie présente dans l'air que lorsqu'un pic de terre dure transperça un monstre qui avait désobéi aux ordres que lui avaient donné son supérieur et avait tenté de la tuer. Le Forgeron était là, quelque part. Cette idée réchauffa Elenna, mais elle se demanda alors pourquoi Elerinna était emmenée plus loin, toujours plus loin alors que leurs protecteurs étaient dans les parages. À présent sa forme était semblable à un point dans le lointain. La célérité des Uruk-Hais était remarquable. Mais n'avaient-ils pas été créés par la magie ? Une magie détournée de son sens premier. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque des bras puissants se refermèrent sur elle. Hurlant, elle mordit le bras de son ravisseur et rua violemment. Poussant un beuglement terrible, la créature la relâcha. Mais aveuglé par la rage, il l'attaqua dans le but d'écourter sa vie. Se baissant de justesse afin d'éviter l'épée noire de lui trancher la gorge, elle en profita finalement pour lui plonger sa lame dans les entrailles. Mais d'autres vinrent, encore et toujours. Alors, malgré sa dextérité à l'épée, sa volonté de faire, les sentiments puissants qui l'animaient, elle se retrouva bien vite surchargée.

Profitant du fait que sa cheville la faisait souffrir et bloquait certains de ses mouvements, un Uruk-Hai la frappa violemment à cet endroit d'un coup du revers de son épée. La douleur fut telle qu'Elenna ne put respirer quelques instants, mais dès qu'elle le put de longs sillons de larmes se tracèrent sur ses joues blêmes. Son épée vola de ses mains sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive et elle fut ceinturée par les monstres de Sauron. Lorsqu'elle entendit les bruits de courses de nouveaux soldats, elle songea que plus encore de ces horribles créatures venaient. Mais il finit par lui paraître que les pas étaient bien trop légers. La bouche à présent bâillonnée par une main grande, puissante et salie de toutes les blessures qu'elle avait infligées, elle rua une nouvelle fois et tenta de se libérer de la poigne de fer de ses ravisseurs. Mais elle sentit soudain ces derniers s'affaisser au sol, morts. Se retournant, son cœur cessa presque de battre face à l'espoir qui lui revint en reconnaissant la chevelure blonde et les yeux bruns de Rúmil. Mais des perles salées coulaient toujours en abondance sur son doux visage meurtri. Elle souffrait, et tous aurait pu le voir.

- _Ils ont pris Elerinna, Rúmil !_ cria-t-elle, frôlant finalement l'hystérie. _Il faut la sauver ! Il faut..._

Mais elle s'étouffa presque avec ses pleurs. Elle sentit une main puissante reposer sur son avant-bras avant de se sentir tirée. Se retournant et croyant avoir à faire avec un ennemi, elle eut peur, mais elle croisa finalement les pupilles grises d'Astaldo. Lui donnant l'épée que Liliane lui avait offert, il la mena en dehors du champ de bataille, l'aidant à marcher. Elle put alors remarquer que ses amis n'étaient pas les seuls à se battre, que d'autres dont elle ignorait l'existence avait rejoint les combats. Le guerrier la confia alors à Isil qui semblait prendre mal le fait de rester à part, mais quand elle vit l'état de son amie, les joues blanches, les yeux rouges et pleurant à n'en plus finir, elle eut peur. Jamais, jamais la race elfique montrait autant ses émotions. Il fallait que ces dernières soient puissantes et terribles pour que cela se fasse.

- _Je te promets, Elenna_ , dit gravement Astaldo en lui saisissant le bras, _que nous ferons tout pour la récupérer. Nous ne laisserons pas quelque_ _s_ _malheurs lui arriver. Elle est une enfant, et les enfants sont précieux. Nous la sauverons, je te le promets._

Il la laissa lors, l'esprit tourmenté et en partie brisé. N'avait-elle pas assez souffert ? Elle se souvint alors de l'appel qu'elle avait lancé. Elle avait appelé de toutes ses forces Kementári, mais cette dernière n'était pas venue quand elle en avait besoin. Pourtant, à présent sa présence ainsi que celle du Forgeron étaient attestées. La terre se mouvait et se transformait en piège mortelle pour les êtres malfaisants, la nature se rebellait contre ces engeances et les emprisonnait tandis que des Elfes les tuaient. Mais qui étaient-ils ? Ils étaient puissants, ça Elenna le savait. Très puissants, même. Alors, pourquoi alors que face aux créatures de Saroumane leur victoire était assurée, ils n'étaient pas venus ? Il fallait qu'elle sache. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne pourquoi les Elfes, Aragorn aussi, mais ce dernier avait été élevé par le Seigneur Elrond, les aimaient, les respectaient tant, qu'ils s'agenouillaient face à eux. La seule réponse qui lui paraissait vraisemblable était que ces derniers étaient des Valar. Mais jamais le nom de Kementári ne lui avait été cité. Se retournant vers Isil, elle lui demanda, déterminée à connaître la vérité :

- _Qui est Kementári, Isil ?_  
Face à la lège hésitation qui berça le visage de la jeune femme, enfin peut-être pas si jeune, l'apparence ne signifiant rien chez la race elfique, elle reposa sa question :

- _Qui est Kementári , Isil ? J'ai besoin de savoir. Ne penses-tu pas que je le mérite, après tout ce temps. J'ai vu Calan être tuée devant mes yeux, j'ai vu ma sœur se faire enlevée et malgré tout ce que j'ai pu tenter je n'ai pas réussi à l'en empêcher. Alors, dis-moi, j'en ai vraiment besoin, qui est-elle ?_

Grimaçant légèrement, son amie sembla hésiter. Mais elle était une personne bien, une personne pour qui la loyauté entre amis sincères privatisait sur tout le reste. Aussi, que ce fut le visage blême de la jeune femme, les sillons de ces anciennes larmes, son cœur désespéré ou son regard déterminé, elle prit une décision qui allait contre les principes elfiques.

- _Kementári est le nom que donnèrent les Eldar à une grande puissance_ , dit-elle seulement avant de reprendre face à son regard interrogateur. _Kementári signifie littéralement « Reine de la Terre ». Il s'agit de l'autre nom d'Yavanna._

Vacillant sous le poids d'une révélation que pourtant elle attendait, se doutait même, elle se raccrocha sur le tronc d'un arbre. Une Valië. Sa protectrice était une Valië. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu la reconnaître ? Sa mère l'avait décrite comme une grande femme vêtue de vert. De même, ses pouvoirs aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais elle se souvint alors de son mari, qui était apparu et l'avait sauvée lorsqu'elle avait dû se battre après avoir porté secours à Aerandir.

- _Yavanna_ , reprit-elle d'une petite voix, connaissant déjà la réponse, mais ayant peur tout de même d'entendre une réponse, _n'est-elle pas la femme d'Aulë ?_

- _Le_ _V_ _al_ _a_ _forgeron ?_ demanda Isil. _Oui, ils sont bien mari et femme._

Nombreux, dans sa situation auraient été impressionnés que des sortes de Dieux soient leurs protecteurs, mais pas Elenna. C'était quelque chose de plus profond, une colère qui naissait dans son sein. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été trimballée, d'avoir été le dindon de la farce. Chacun avait su au premier coup d'œil qui ils étaient, et elle avait dû paraître bien stupide de l'ignorer. On l'avait laissée sans savoir, tandis que nombreux étaient ceux qui auraient pu l'en informer. Mais dans tout cela, la véritable raison de sa colère ne s'y trouvait pas. Non, ce qui la mettait dans une rage folle, c'était le fait que DEUX Valar les protégeaient, mais qu'aucun n'avait empêché sa petite sœur d'être capturée par d'immondes créatures. Quittant l'appui du tronc d'arbre, elle avança un peu à découvert, boitant sous la douleur de sa cheville, remarquant à peine que la bataille était finie, que tous les Uruk-Hais étaient morts, leur sang recouvrant le tapis de feuilles de la Lothlorien. Des guérisseurs Elfes soignaient sommairement les blessés, par une heureuse chance, aucun n'était dans un état grave. Quand les soldats la virent, ils écarquillèrent un peu les yeux. Elenna n'en sut la raison, quoi que c'était certainement dû au fait que premièrement elle était enceinte et que deuxièmement, elle était recouverte de sang noir. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne s'en soucia vraiment pas. Elle avait eut des réponses. Des réponses qui restaient en travers de sa gorge. Car Valar ou pas, elle avait l'impression qu'on s'était joué d'elle. Et puisqu'ils avaient juré de veiller sur les descendants d'Aredhel, ils auraient dû protéger Elerinna. Mais ils ne l'avait pas fait. Alors, qu'ils soient Yavanna ou Aulë, elle comptait bien avoir des réponses et ne s'embarrasserait pas de protocoles. Ils auraient pu être Eru en personne, elle n'aurait pas pris plus de pincettes.

Si presque tous les guerriers la regardaient étrangement, pressentant que quelque chose d'inattendu se passerait, Isil, elle, la fixait avec un air légèrement effrayé. Elle savait que la famille comptait plus que tout pour Elenna, aussi elle espérait qu'elle ne fasse pas quelque chose de stupide, comme se mettre à dos des divinités par exemple. Mais bien loin de se soucier des conséquences, déterminée à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, déterminée à aider sa petite sœur qui se trouvait aux prises avec les engeance de l'Ombre, elle prit une profonde inspiration, et elle hurla un nom, un seul mais qui statufia ceux qui l'entendirent :

- _KEMENTARI !_

Prenant une nouvelle inspiration, plus obstinée que jamais, elle cria à nouveau.

- _Kementári !_ _Ou alors Yavanna, selon votre choix ! Vous m'aviez dit, vous m'aviez juré de veiller sur les descendants d'Aredhel ! Mais vous avez laissé Elerinna être capturée par_ _l_ _es monstres de Sauron ! Vous m'avez caché_ _e_ _votre véritable nature. Nous nous sommes côtoyées, sans cesse, mais jamais vous n'avez pris la peine de me dire la vérité ! J'ai droit à mes réponses, Kementári ! Car vous et Aulë avait dû bien vous amuser, à me cacher les vérités qui m'étaient nécessaires ! Je veux savoir toute la vérité ! Je n'attendrai plus, c'est fini..._

Il y eut un moment de flottement dans l'air, tandis que tous les êtres de race elfique présents se sentaient... et bien choqués, à vrai dire. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu pareils cris, pareille colère contre une Valië. De même, selon ses dires, elle avait été sous leur protection. Ce qui semblait invraisemblable à vrai dire. Mais tout, dans l'attitude, dans la voix d'Elenna, transpirait l'honnêteté de ses paroles. Une certaine impatience gagna certains, qui se demandaient bien quel était le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais, si tout les mouvements avaient déjà cessé, certains arrêtèrent de respirer quelques instants lorsque, dans un halo variant entre le vert et le brun, une jeune femme apparut. Grande, de longs cheveux châtains, portant une longue robe verte et une cape assortie, une épée magnifiquement ouvragée, faite par un forgeron de talent, certainement son mari, et incrustée d'émeraudes, se tenait Kementári. Si certains se prosternèrent, ayant certainement un peu peur de se faire couper la tête pour avoir assister à la colère d'Elenna, la Valië ne tint pas compte d'eux. Seule une jeune Elfe, aux cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés, au visage gravé de traits fins, aux yeux d'un bleu d'été, exprimant tristesse, peur, espoir et colère, avait toute son attention. Se sentant mal à l'aise face à son regard scrutateur, mais se sentant également coupable de ne pas avoir sauvé la petite elfing, bien qu'elle avait tenté de le faire avec Aulë, elle baissa la tête honteusement. Car c'était un membre qu'elle considérait de sa propre famille qui avait été enlevé. Le fait de savoir que pour l'instant elle allait bien la soulageait un peu, mais le sentiment d'échec persistait en son sein. Pourquoi protéger ceux qu'elle aimait se révéler aussi ardue, aussi impossible ? Relevant légèrement la tête, elle répondit à son appel, d'une voix douce et désolée, tranchant avec la colère d'Elenna :

- _Je suis là, petite Elfe. Et je te promets de répondre à chacune de tes questions._

- _Moi aussi_ , reprit Aulë, apparaissant dans son éternel halo rouge et or tout en adressant un sourire de soutient à la femme qu'il aimait. »


	29. Chapitre 29

**Coucou ! Comme le nom du chapitre l'indique, il y aura nombre de révélations. J'espère que vous suivrez et que vous ne vous perdrez pas en chemin. J'ai un peu peur face à la dose d'infos. Je l'ai écrit trois fois, et à chaque fois je n'étais pas satisfaite. Mais bon, je ne peux pas le réécrire mille fois non plus. Un jour, il faut faire des choix. Voilà, voilà... Sorry s'il ne plaît pas.**

 **Sinon, autre petite remarque : je n'ai plus tellement d'écrire. Il m'est difficile de caser dix heures d'écriture en cinq heures de temps libre. Je vais du coup être obligée de ralentir ma publication. J'avais commencé par des chapitres de trois pages par semaine, mais me voilà finissant avec des chaps de dix pages et plus. Je vais donc devoir publier toutes les deux semaines. Mille sorry. (cependant, si j'ai fini un chapitre plus tôt, je vous le publierai le plus vite possible)**

 **Bref, passons aux réponses !**

 ** _L'Oubliée :_ Coucou ma licorne sans dignité ! Comment tu vas ? Le chameau va bien, lui. Sinon... Oui, je crois que mon dessin est de te tuer... Mais je suis moins sadique que toi quand même ! Moi, c'est ponctuellement. Sinon, ta menace me terrifie, t'as pas idée ! Bref, je suis ravie que tu ais adoré le chapitre précédent. Je pense que tu peux commencer à me comprendre, je n'ai jamais confiance en mes écrits, et c'est grâce aux encouragements et aux bottages de fesses de ma best friend que je publie... Bis ma licorne. Ton chameau.**

 ** _Yourfirstfan_ : Alors, que te dire à part un grand merci ? Tu es toujours là pour moi, ma best friend. Tu me bottes toujours les fesses au moment où j'en ai besoin et me réconfortes si je vais mal. C'est plus que de la chance que de te pouvoir te considérer comme ma meilleure amie. Sinon, sujet récurrent : notre folie. Et bien c'est une chance de l'avoir, car lorsque l'on regarde comme la vie est difficile, un peu d'amusement de peut pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, t'as utilisé « mignons » ! Enfin ! Depuis le temps que je l'attendais, celui-là ! En bref, étant donné que je te parle beaucoup quand je te vois et que par conséquent je ne sais quoi dire, je te remercie de ta review, de me dire ce que t'en penses. Tu es la meilleure. Merci de toujours être là. Mille besos.**

 ** _Darkklinne_ : Merci pour tes reviews. Je t'ai déjà dit nombre de choses en MP, et je pense inutile de me répéter. Tes mots m'ont fait du bien en tout cas. De même, ton message sur les lecteurs fantômes m'a remis le cerveau en peu en place et fait comprendre la présence de certaines choses plus importantes, je pense. Elle m'a permis de prendre conscience de la grande chance que je possédais d'avoir une telle communauté. Une communauté à qui je parle beaucoup, d'ailleurs. En bref, merci pour une nouvelle fois. Bien à toi. juliefanfic**

 ** _milyi_ : Ah, ma Miss ! Je suis contente que cela t'ait plus. Mais chapitres sont en effet différents les uns des autres, mon esprit étant une véritables fourmilière... (allez chercher l'insecticide!) PS : sorry pour une humour un peu vaseux, mais c'est le soir et je suis fatiguée de ma semaine. La fatigue me fait toujours un effet bizarre. Je suis sinon contente que les sentiments d'Elenna envers son enfant sonnaient juste. Je n'en ai pas moi-même, et j'ai encore plus que le temps, alors j'ai tenté par ce que je pensais le plus réaliste... Gros bisous doux ma Miss, avec du bon caramel en supplément. Lady Julie.**

 ** _pope081112_ : Tu étais impatiente, et bien voilà le suivant ! Il m'a fait un peu galérer, même beaucoup en fait, mais je l'ai finalement pondu ! Sinon, je te remercie sincèrement pour tes compliments. Ils me vont droit au cœur, vraiment. Tu ne doutes peut-être pas de moi, mais chez moi c'est plutôt l'inverse. Tu me donnes un petit coup de stresse supplémentaire, et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût. Bien à toi. juliefanfic.**

CHAPITRE 29 : REVELATIONS

Elenna les regarda. Tous les deux. Son cœur palpitait rapidement dans sa poitrine, son souffle était anarchique, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Sa petite sœur. Sa petite sœur avait été enlevée, mais ils n'avaient rien fait ! Comment avaient-ils pu ? Eux qui leur avaient juré protection, eux pour qui tuer quelque Orcs ou Uruk-Hais était plus que chose aisée. Son cœur meurtri, rempli de colère, de peine, de souffrance, la déchirait de l'intérieur. Une perlé salée vint s'écouler le long d'un sillon de ses précédentes larmes. Elerinna était plus qu'une sœur pour elle. Elle était une fille. Ne l'élevait-elle pas depuis ses quatre ans ? Elle l'avait bordée le soir, lui avait chanté des berceuses pour s'endormir, s'était occupée d'elle quand elle était malade, l'avait prise avec elle quand des cauchemars l'avait assaillie. Alors oui, les liens qui les unissaient étaient plus forts qu'une simple affection entre sœurs. Elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, d'un amour inconditionnel. Alors, la savoir en danger, souffrant peut-être parmi ces créatures la mettait dans une rage folle. Dans une peine intense aussi. Mais alors qu'on aurait pu la secourir, on l'avait laissée. Et à présent les responsables se tenaient devant elle. Le fait qu'ils soient des Valar ne comptait que bien peu pour elle à présent. Fussent-ils Eru en personne, elle n'aurait pas réagi de manière différente. Les regardant tout deux, elle prit à peine le temps de les détailler. Kementári était toujours de vert vêtue tandis qu'Aulë se tenait à ses côtés, une main glissée dans la sienne, vêtu d'un habit de forgeron. Relevant la tête, refusant de la courber comme tous les Elfes présents, qui face à ces divinités devenaient de simples serviteurs, rôle qu'Elenna leur refusait à eux deux, elle parla d'une voix tranchante, blanche, qui ne laissait passer que sa fureur :

« - _Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas sauvée ?! Vous qui êtes selon chacun de grandes divinités ! Vous, pour qui une poignée d'Orcs représente un simple en-cas ! Vous l'avez laissée, sans défense_ _s_ _, âgée de neuf ans à peine ! Comment avez-vous pu ?! Vous ne valez guère mieux qu'eux !_

Si les êtres de race elfique ne purent s'empêcher de pousser des exclamations de surprise, des cris à moitié étranglés sous l'horreur de l'entendre dire chose pareille, ce qui pour l'instant la désintéressait au-delà du possible, elle regarda ses interlocuteurs. Le visage du Vala ne laissait rien passer. Il avait un masque lourd, et malgré toutes ses tentatives pour le comprendre, elle n'y parvint pas. Seule peut-être une légère lueur de colère, mais de tristesse également pointait dans ses yeux d'un brun chaud. Mais elle vit cependant bien plus de choses sur le visage de Yavanna. Une perle scintillante roulant le long d'une de ses joues, les yeux presque fermés, elle put lire une grande tristesse sur son visage. Presque autant qu'elle-même en avait. Et s'ils étaient responsables du kidnapping d'Elerinna, le cœur de la jeune femme ne pouvait rester de glace face à la souffrance de celle qu'elle avait un temps considéré comme une grande amie, une protectrice d'entière confiance. Elle fit sans même le voir un pas dans sa direction. Il n'avait jamais été dans sa nature, et cela ne le serait jamais, de laisser la douleur envahir les autres sans tenter de les aider. Elle sentit soudainement quelqu'un apparaître à ses côtés. La chevelure brune d'Isil lui apparut finalement et lorsqu'elle la regarda, elle sut lire en elle une mise en garde. Elle, la jeune guerrière qui avait peur du courroux des êtres divins de ce monde, venait de s'avancer vers la personne qui risquait le plus de le subir, prenant par-là même, le risque d'en souffrir à son tour, pour la simple raison qu'elle voulait aider son amie. Car elle la connaissait, elle savait quelle jeune femme elle était, elle dont les mots pouvaient dépasser ses profondes pensées sous la colère. Elenna lui adressa un pauvre sourire, avant de retourner son attention vers les Valar.

- _Pourquoi ?_ redemanda-t-elle.

La Valië, délaissant son mari, commença à avancer vers elle. Et malgré tous les sentiments violents qui se bousculaient en elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la grâce avec laquelle elle marchait. On aurait presque dit qu'elle dansait. Lorsque sa protectrice fut face à elle, la jeune Elfe la regarda dans les yeux. Les pupilles bleutées qui semblaient sans fond tellement elles avaient vécu, étaient remplies d'une chose qu'Elenna ressentait aussi, la douleur. Une douleur teintée de colère également. Elle ne put détacher son regard. Elle était comme hypnotisée. Elle plongeait dans les abîmes de souvenirs de Kementári, cette femme qui en avait tant vu. Mais elle sentit finalement la douce main de la Valië se poser sur son visage. Elle caressait sa joue de son pouce, lui adressant en même temps un sourire triste. Elenna fut tentée de s'y reposer, de se laisser oublier un instant, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas tant que sa sœur n'était pas à nouveau en sécurité. Alors, repoussant la main de Yavanna, elle recula finalement d'un pas, vacillant sous la douleur de sa cheville, mais continua de la regarder dans les yeux.

- _Pourquoi ?_ répéta-t-elle.

Le doux visage de son interlocutrice s'affaissa légèrement avant de se relever une lueur de colère sourde dans le regard. Et avant qu'elle ait pu lui demander la moindre chose, son époux l'avait rejointe. Il la regarda quelques instants avant de parler, sa voix teintée d'amertume.

- _Morgoth créa,_ _fut_ _un temps, des boucliers, afin de nous empêcher d'accéder à certaines choses de son choix. Il pouvait les bouger à sa guise, et s'en servait fréquemment. Mais ensemble, tous les Valar réunis, nous pouvions les détruire facilement. Mais à deux seulement, cela se révèle mission vaine et impossible. Ces boucliers ne furent cependant jamais cités, nous ne souhaitions en ébruiter l'existence._

En quelques phrases, Aulë avait réussi à capter l'attention de tous les soldats. Les résonnements des sabots de plusieurs cavaliers parvinrent à la conscience d'Elenna, mais elle les occulta, car s'ils avaient été d'ennemis, sans nul doute que les guerriers auraient réagi violemment, or ce n'était pas le cas, ils s'occupaient simplement de panser les blessures, de vaquer à de simples occupations ou pour les plus curieux, d'écouter le Vala. L'elleth prit la parole, quelque chose tiltant dans son esprit.

- _Mais Morgoth, ce ne peut-être lui en ce moment-même qui plaça un bouclier. Seul Sauron est un Ennemi, en ces temps. Si cela avait été Morgoth, nous l'aurions senti._

- _Sans nul doute_ , répondit Kementári d'une voix douce. _Mais ce ne peut être_ _effectivement_ _lui car il a été_ _banni_ _des cercles de ce monde depuis longtemps maintenant. Il ne reviendra pas avant la fin de cette Terre. Tu as raison, en disant que seul Sauron est l'Ennemi en ce moment. Mais sache qu'avant, il fut un lieutenant du Noir Ennemi. Il dut avoir appris ce sortilège à ses côtés._

Tout d'abord surprise d'apprendre le sort de celui qui fut un véritable fléau, celui de part qui les monstruosités qui courraient sur Arda avaient été créées, elle sentit finalement le désespoir poindre dans son cœur. Une larme amère roula le long de sa joue avant qu'elle n'abatte un coup de poing sur sa cuisse dans un geste rageur, vacillant dangereusement par la même occasion. Elle finit cependant par retrouver un équilibre un peu plus correcte, occultant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sa blessure, avant que la vérité ne la frappe violemment. Elerinna et elle, après avoir vécu tant de douleur, n'avaient-elles pas droit au bonheur ? À la paix ? Mais maintenant, outre le fait de savoir que sa petite sœur était aux mains de créatures monstrueuses, c'était le fait d'apprendre qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas la sauver, un bouclier étant en place, qui la détruisait de l'intérieur ! Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il à ce point ?

- _Le destin des enfants d'Aredhel ne fut jamais facile_ , murmura Yavanna d'un ton souffrant de tristesse et culpabilité. _Peut-être est-ce de notre faute, nous qui voulions tant un enfant..._

Un long soupir résonna, et le regard de la Valië sembla perdu dans le vague, en proie à des souvenirs. S'approchant doucement de son épouse, Aulë posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, avant qu'elle n'appuie sa tête sur son puissant torse. Lui baisant le front, il finit par lever les yeux vers la jeune femme avant de lui dire :

- _Ne désespère pas, petite Elfe. Car chaque chose possède une faille. Et le bouclier que créa Morgoth en possède plus d'une._

Elenna leva les yeux vers lui et plongea son regard bleuté dans les yeux bruns sans âge du Vala. Son regard ne transpirait que l'honnêteté. Alors, sinueusement, l'espoir commença à revenir à son cœur. Elle refusa cependant de l'écouter. Elle ne voulait plus espérer pour souffrir plus par la suite. Aulë, qui semblait lire dans ses pensées profondes, eut un sourire sans joie. Il avança d'un pas, souhaitant aller vers elle, vers il abandonna et serra plus fortement sa femme avant que cette dernière ne se sépare de lui.

- _Quels sont_ _s_ _es failles, alors ?_ demanda Elenna. _Car s'il empêche les Valar même d'y pénétrer, comment nous, nous pourrions le franchir ?_

Soupirant, le Vala eut cette fois un véritable sourire. Un sourire un peu triste, mais rempli d'espoir.

- _Ce n'est pas tout à fait exacte_ , reprit-il. _Les Valar ne peuvent franchir ce barrage que s'ils ont des intentions pacifiques,_ _ce qui ne fut pas notre cas, tu t'en doutes.._ _._ _Enfin_ _, si Yavanna et moi-même souhaitons prendre une autre forme pour surveiller Elerinna, la protéger, s'occuper d'elle, nous le pourrions. De même, ce barrage n'agit pas sur les Elfes, et les autres races d'Arda. Morgoth ne les craignait pas lorsqu'il créa le bouclier._

Le sentiment doux qu'elle réprimait franchit tout de même les barrières qu'elle lui avait imposées. Les Elfes ne craignaient pas ce blocage. Ils pouvaient ainsi sauver sa sœur. Enfin... Encore fallait-il qu'une armée elfique accepte de se battre pour un seul individu. Mais les elfings n'étaient-ils pas rares et importants ? S'ils refusaient de se battre, Elenna ne savait ce qui se passerait. Elle refusait que quelque mal puisse être commis à Elerinna. Elle ferait tout pour que cela n'arrive pas. Mais elle attendait un enfant. Pouvait-elle réellement risquer sa vie alors que son bébé dépendait d'elle ?

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque les bruits des cavaliers qui s'étaient approchés se fit plus fort. En vérité une sorte de brouhahas résonnait dans la clairière. Se retournant, la jeune Elfe finit par tressaillir violemment. Elle ne remarqua pas le sourire qui apparaissait sur le visage de Kementári, son esprit étant abasourdi devant le nombre de soldats elfiques qui débarquaient. Car ce n'étaient ni une centaine, ni deux centaines de guerriers qui venaient d'envahir l'ancien espace du champ de bataille, mais bien quelques milliers. Toute une armée à vrai dire. Trois voir quatre bons mille. Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient tous tenir au même endroit, et ils s'étaient dispersés dans la forêt, certains arme à la main, cherchant la moindre trace d'un ennemi survivant.

Tout d'abord déroutée par ce flot d'arrivants, Elenna ne remarqua pas tout de suite la chevelure blonde d'une personne lumineuse. Elle aurait dû pourtant. Mais quand son regard se porta vers cette personne, ce ne fut pas un, pas de deux, mais de nombreux ratés qu'eut son cœur. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et des perles salées coulèrent le long de son visage. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner plus fort que jamais dans sa poitrine. Il lui semblait qu'il s'apprêtait à en sortir. Car, vêtue telle une grande guerrière, portant un fin diadème d'argent, se tenait une personne qu'elle ne pensait jamais voir ou du moins revoir. Ses longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés, ses yeux bleus azur, son doux visage, rien n'avait changé. Sauf peut-être son regard qui semblait avoir vu mille choses à présent, dénotant le temps passé sur cette terre.

Elenna ne se précipita toutefois pas vers elle. Elle avait commencé par se dépêcher dans sa direction de quelques enjambées, le choc anesthésiant la douleur de sa cheville un temps, mais elle ne pouvait plus faire un pas. Elle était pétrifiée, ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle l'avait cru morte pendant tellement de temps, avait pleuré si douloureusement sa mort, qu'elle ne pouvait la croire ici. Elle avait pourtant su par Haldir qu'elle était vivante, qu'elle allait bien, mais comment aurait-elle dû réagir ? Aurait-elle dû courir dans ses bras, l'enlacer ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Le choc était trop grand. Mais outre cela, elle se sentait amère aussi. Car la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti au fond d'elle-même avait été d'une rare violence. En une soirée elle avait tout perdu. Tout. Aussi, si la joie de la voir était grande, elle se sentait incapable de réagir pour l'instant. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas elle qui ferait les premiers pas. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas.

Il s'écoula ainsi quelque secondes pendant lesquelles aucune d'entre elles ne fit un geste. Mais Elenna vit soudain sa sœur avancer d'un pas hésitant vers elle. Elle ne bougea pas. Les larmes de son visage roulant lentement, une par une, et à travers sa vision quelque peu brouillée, elle vit que des perles scintillantes coulaient le long des joues de celle qui avait été une partie de son âme toute son enfance. Elle arriva bientôt à sa hauteur. Lorsqu'une main douce se posa sur son visage et que du pouce son aînée essuya ses larmes, elle se laissa à la caresse de sa sœur. Son cœur lui soufflant tant d'émotions qu'elle était incapable de les déchiffrer.

- _Princesse des Bois_ , l'entendit-elle murmurer.

Ce fut peut-être l'entente de ce surnom qu'elle lui avait donné après qu'elles soient restées dans la cabane dans les bois, mais ses blocages se déverrouillèrent. Quand des bras l'enlacèrent, elle fit de même. Elle sentit avec plaisir que l'odeur de fruits de bois de sa sœur n'avait pas changé malgré tout ce temps. Cinq ans, cela faisait cinq ans qu'elles ne s'étaient plus vues. Que la jeune femme n'avait pu serrer son aînée. Et cela faisait encore plus de temps pour cette dernière. Des millénaires s'étaient certainement écoulés, et à la vue de la sagesse qui semblait irradier d'elle, cela semblait plus que probable.

- _Galadriel_ , murmura la jeune femme doucement, comme une prière.

- _Petite sœur,_ répondit-elle. _Cela fait tant de temps._

Elenna s'écarta légèrement, mais elle vacilla sous la douleur de sa cheville qui la lançait plus que fortement. Galadriel fut cependant prompte à réagir et elle lui saisit le bras avant de l'aider à se stabiliser. La jeune elleth vit alors que son aînée s'apprêtait à héler un guérisseur, mais elle l'en empêcha d'un simple mouvement de la main. Elle n'était pas gravement blessée, et cela pouvait attendre. Les explications de circonstances étaient plus urgentes.

- _Comment ?_ demanda la jeune Elfe à sa sœur.

- _Je ne le sais_ _pas_ _moi-même_ , répondit-elle franchement avant de tourner son regard vers les Valar. _Mais eux le savent._

Elenna tourna son regard également. Toutes les réponses. Ils avaient promis toutes les réponses à ses questions. Et elle comptait bien les avoir. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle était ignorante. Et c'était bien pire pour Galadriel. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle releva la tête vers ses protecteurs elle leur demanda, ou plutôt leur ordonna d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique :

- _Expliquez-nous._

Elle vit au visage pincé d'Aulë qu'il ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on le commande, et qu'il devait détester ça aussi. Elle ne s'en soucia que peu, finalement. Elle voulait des réponses, et elle les aurait. Ses possibles remords avaient été atténués par la disparition d'Elerinna. Elle vit Kementári soupirer longuement, comme si une partie finale mais terriblement importante avait été engagée. Il sembla à Elenna qu'elle devenait mal à l'aise. Elle regarda sa sœur, qui se tenait tout à côté d'elle, mais malgré toute la sagesse des longues années de son aînée, elle ne lut en elle que de la confusion. Ce fut finalement le Vala qui prit la parole en premier.

- _Quelques_ _temps avant_ _l'Éveil_ _des Elfes, Yavanna et moi-même commencions à ressentir un besoin. Quelque chose d'important nous manquait. Nous avions tant d'amour à donner, mais celui-là ne semblait pas vouloir se diriger vers les autres races. Non, c'était quelque chose de bien plus profond. Je crois que je compris ce qu'il nous manquait quand je façonnai les Nains. Notre amour vo_ _u_ _lait s'en all_ _er_ _vers un enfant. Nous ressentions ce besoin irrépressible d'être parents._

Certains des Elfes présents détournèrent le regard et leur attention, ne souhaitant piétiner sur leur vie privée, mais d'autres cessèrent leurs activités, captivés par les paroles d'Aulë. La main d'Elenna avait glissé sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive vers celle de sa sœur. Elles se regardèrent avant de tourner à nouveau leur regard vers les Valar.

- _Nous nous mîmes à prier Eru Iluvatar_ , reprit Yavanna. _Il_ _finit par répondre_ _à notre prière._ _Il nous accorda notre vœux le plus cher, mais nous prévint que des dangers menacerai_ _en_ _t notre enfant. Il nous demanda une nouvelle fois si nous le souhaitions toujours._

- _Et nous le souhaitions plus que tout,_ continua le Vala. _Alors, quand vint l'Éveil des Elfes, un_ _e_ _magnifique_ _elfing_ _, à peine plus grand_ _e_ _qu'un nourrisson nous fut confié_ _e_ _. Nous l'aimâmes plus que tout, il s'agissait de notre fille._

- _Aredhel nous emplissait de fierté, et nous en éprouvons toujours autant,_ murmura doucement la Valië.

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de continuer. La jeune femme enceinte l'avait stoppée, réellement surprise par une chose. Une chose qui ne sembla toutefois pas marquer son aînée.

- _Aredhel ? Mais n'est-ce pas le nom de notre grand-mère ?_

Elenna la vit alors sourire doucement, en même temps que son mari. Ses prunelles bleutées exprimaient une rare tendresse, et son cœur s'en émut. Elle sentit la réponse avant même qu'elle ne lui soit donnée, mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre. Car au fond d'elle-même, elle refusait de le croire.

- _Oui_ , répondit-elle. _Votre grand-mère_.

Les deux sœurs en restèrent abasourdie, même si l'elleth enceinte fut celle qui était la plus choquée. Ainsi, la protectrice qu'elle avait côtoyée, celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie, était en quelque sorte sa propre arrière-grand-mère ? C'était... En vérité elle n'avait pas les mots. Incroyable, irréelle, impossible, semblaient être les seules possibilités pour décrire la situation. Elle regarda alors les Valar d'un œil nouveau. Ils étaient de sa propre famille. Peut-être pas de chair et de sang, mais c'était tout comme. Ceci expliquait peut-être leur attachement à prendre soin des descendants d'Aredhel, les réflexions de Kementári, après qu'elle se soit battue au Gouffre de Helm lui revinrent en mémoire, également. Elle lui avait dit ressembler à son aïeule, avoir la même force de caractère. Elenna s'était toujours demandée d'où elle pouvait la connaître, et à présent cela lui semblait d'une terrible simplicité. Les indices avaient été semés tous le long du chemin, tant par les pensées, par certains dires de Yavanna que par la protection qu'elle lui offrait. Comment avait-elle pu être aveugle tout le long ? Elle aurait dû reconnaître la Valië qu'elle était. Sa mère ne l'avait-elle pas décrite comme une grande femme vêtue de vert ? Et ses nombreux pouvoirs, peu étaient ceux à en être doté ! Elle n'avait su lire ces signaux pourtant évident, et à présent que la vérité entière commençait à lui être dévoilée, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle regarda alors Galadriel. Ses nombreuses années avaient dû lui permettre nombre de choses, dont celle d'apprendre à se composer un masque impassible. Elle ne sut en effet déchiffrer son visage, elle qui savait tant le faire par le passé. Cela, il fallait l'avouer, la chagrinait. Elle aurait aimé retrouver la même personne qui avait partagé son enfance, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Elle avait changé. Irrémédiablement changé. Elle n'était pas sûre que leur complicité ait survécu à tous les bouleversements survenus dans leur vie.

« _**Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas survécu**_ , retentit une voix douce dans sa tête tandis qu'un poids se faisait sentir dans son corps, dans son cœur. _**Mais je suis certaine que nous pourrions y remédier.**_

La jeune femme sursauta, surprise. Elle s'aperçut bien vite cependant que cela venait de son aînée. Comment cela était-il possible, elle l'ignorait. Mais si ses mots lui apportaient un léger réconfort, elle devait avouer qu'elle trouvait cela assez désagréable, qu'on puisse lire ainsi ses pensées, et y répondre.

 _ **Je l'espère**_ , répondit-elle. _ **Mais ne fais plus ça, je t'en pris. Je n'aime pas**_ _ **que l'on entre dans ma tête**_ _ **...**_

Il y eut quelques instants de silence avant qu'une réponse ne lui parvienne.

 _ **Je ne le ferai plus**_ , promit Galadriel d'un ton navré. _**Tu me vois désolée.**_ _ **Je ne pensais pas à mal.**_ »

Elle détourna les yeux au moment-même où Aulë reprenait le récit.

- _Si nos frères et sœurs furent heureux pour nous, et considérèrent Aredhel comme de leur propre parenté, Melkor, lui, fut dans une grande colère. Il jugeait les autres races comme inférieurs et pour lui, votre grand-mère n'aurait jamais dû exister. Nous comprîmes alors qu'elle était en danger. Car Morgoth_ _n_ _e rêvait que d'une chose_ , finit-il en colère mais triste et amer également, _la détruire._

Le cœur des deux ellith se serrèrent. L'histoire ne s'annonçait pas rose. Loin de là. Elenna savait comment cela se terminait pour son aïeule, elle l'avait vu dans rêves. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester scotchée aux paroles de ses protecteurs. Car si le parcours se trouvait jonché de morts, elle avait besoin de savoir comment tout en était arrivé là. C'était essentiel. C'était une part d'elle-même, une part de ses origines qu'elle ne pouvait occulter.

- _Aredhel grandit_ , continua la Valië. _Elle devint une jeune femme fabuleuse. Elle tomba finalement amoureuse d'un jeune Elfe, Eressëa. Notre fille n'avait vu que la beauté de Valinor, avait grandi en ne songeant qu'à faire le bien autour de soi. Aussi, quand elle vit cet ellon taciturne et solitaire, elle alla vers lui. Nous regardions cela d'un œil scrutateur. Il s'agissait de notre fille, et nous voulions son bonheur. Mais nous dûmes nous apercevoir qu'un amour puissant les avait liés à jamais. Ils finirent par se marier, sous la bénédiction de tous. Du temps passa, et votre mère, Earwen, finit par naître._

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme enceinte, mais elle ne regarda pas Galadriel, et ne put dire si c'était aussi son cas. Elle ne doutait pas de l'amour qui avait unit sa grand-mère et son grand-père. Même dans les pires situations, des choses bien se produisaient. Mais son sourire finit par la quitter. La mort s'abattrait bientôt, elle le sentait. N'avait-elle pas vu la mort de son aïeule, attaquée avec sa mère par des Orcs ? Comme répondant aux pensées de l'Elfe, Aulë parla à nouveau.

- _Mais si elle et sa famille vivaient sur Valinor, en relative sécurité, la colère et la rancune de Melkor ne cessait de croître. Il était certes emprisonné, mais sa haine le rendait puissant. S'il avait souhaité la destruction d'Aredhel, il souhaitait à présent celle de ses futurs descendants de la même façon. Il transmit ses pensées aux immondes créatures qu'il avait créées. Ces dernières partirent vers Valinor..._

La poitrine d'Elenna se compressa douloureusement, pressentant les choses mauvaises qui ne tarderaient pas à se dérouler. Quand elle regarda Kementári, elle vit que les yeux de cette dernière brillaient. Elle semblait lutter contre les larmes. Elle vit son protecteur serrer la main de sa femme tout en lui adressant un tendre sourire de réconfort. La jeune elleth savait au fond de son cœur la suite. N'en n'avait-elle pas rêvé une partie ? Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son aînée, elle vit que cette dernière avait le visage blême. Ses yeux semblaient également perdus dans le vague, mais transperçaient également les Valar de part et d'autre. C'était difficile à expliquer, à saisir, mais elle comprit que Galadriel lisaient en eux. Ce qu'elle avait dû voir ne devait pas être tendre, car ses traits se crispèrent tandis que ses yeux se plissaient. Elle finit par capter le regard d'Elenna, et quand ce fut fait, la jeune Elfe ne sut comment, mais quelque chose se passa entre elles. Une chose qu'il s'était déroulé nombre de fois avant. Sans un mot, sans un geste, elles se comprirent. Elenna avait su avant même qu'Aulë ne continue son récit ce qui s'était passé. Et quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, elle sentit les doigts de son aînée buter contre les siens, et elle ferma sa main, emprisonnant à nouveau celle de sa sœur.

- _Nous ne nous attendions pas à cette attaque. Erresëa, Aredhel et Earwen étaient partis seuls, pensant pique-niquer ensemble, partager un moment en famille. Erresëa se sacrifia pour permettre à notre fille et petite-fille de s'enfuir. Mais les immondes créatures les poursuivirent. Une bataille s'engagea, tandis qu'Aredhel tentait de sauver sa fille. Yavanna fut la première à savoir ce qu'il se passait,_ _la nature l'en informant_ _. Elle_ _se dépêcha_ _sur les lieux, mais ils étaient déjà trop tard. Earwen se trouvant désormais orpheline, nous l'élevâmes._  
Elenna sentit ses yeux la brûler. Elle fut prise d'un frisson aussi. Elle avait toujours vécu avec sa mère, avait partagé beaucoup de choses avec elle, même si un lien fusionnel avait été créé entre elle et son père. Mais jamais, au grand jamais sa parente ne lui avait conté son passé. Et à présent qu'elle en prenait connaissance, une envie terrible d'étreindre cette dernière pour lui effacer toutes ses peines venaient la saisir. Elle ne savait comment elle avait fait pour garder la tête hors de l'eau, pour pouvoir vivre aussi normalement. Mais cela expliquait certainement une partie de la tristesse qui voilait le regard saphirs de sa mère. Sa mère pour qui rire était bien plus rare que pour le reste de sa famille. Comme en communion avec ses songes, sa protectrice reprit la parole.

- _Earwen grandit et devint une belle jeune fille. Mais elle allait mal. Elle se reprochait la mort de sa mère malgré toutes nos paroles. Mais vint ce jeune homme. Ce fut lui qui fit les premiers pas vers elle. Il avait à cœur de la faire sourire. Il était quelqu'un dont la joie de vivre était communicative, et refusait de laisser quelqu'un se morfondre. Mais ce ne fut pas chose aisée que de la faire changer. Et nombre de fois il s'y mordit les doigts. Mais pas à pas, Earwen retrouva une bonne humeur. Cela commença par les projets douteux_ _et_ _plus farfelus les uns que les autres qu'il lui soumettait. Nombre de fois nous fîmes les aveugles. Car si nous n'apprécions pas forcément leurs idioties, dont la principale fut de colorer en bleu les cheveux de Tulkas,_ _quelque chose de terriblement suicidaire faut-il avouer,_ _ce après quoi ils furent coursés avant d_ _'arriver chez nous_ _essou_ _f_ _flés,_ continua-t-elle amusée, _cela redonnait goût à la vie à notre petite fille. Nous pouvions fermer les yeux. Ils ne faisaient, après tout, rien de bien méchant. Quelques années passèrent, et ils finirent par se marier._

Yavanna fit alors une pause, regardant son époux dans les yeux. Puis, un sourire léger et un peu triste fleurit ses lèvres.

 _-Cet Elfe, votre père_ , continua-t-elle en fixant Galadriel et Elenna, _se nommait Amandil, et avait un jumeau au tempérament bien plus calme._

Le visage que fit sa sœur parut comique à ce moment-là à l'elleth, mais elle ne put rire car les paroles échangées étaient graves. Elle fut réellement saisie lorsque son aînée ouvrit la bouche et la referma, la regardant avant de porter son regard vers le loin, l'elleth enceinte ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle regardait, avant de retourner son attention vers les Valar, de secouer la tête et de demander avec hésitation :

- _Cirth ?_

Lui offrant un grand sourire, la Valië hocha la tête de manière affirmative. Mais si Galadriel savait à présent, Elenna elle, restait toujours dans le floue, et elle n'aima pas cela :

- _Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ?_

- _Cirth est_ _le père d'un ami. J'avoue que la ressemblance était grande, mais je n'en avais jamais fait plus attention._

Ce qui se passa à l'instant dans son esprit, la jeune femme ne le sut. Un bien grand choc en vérité. Elle fut quelques secondes incapable de pensées cohérentes, la seule qui survenait était une incompréhension totale. Puis, la vérité la frappa. Son père avait eu une jumeau. Elle avait un oncle. En même temps, pourquoi cela aurait-il dû l'étonner, elle ne connaissait que très peu le passé de ses parents. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle ne les avait imaginés avec des frères ou des sœurs. Que de Dieu ! Cela faisait beaucoup en peu de temps à diriger, et son esprit était saturé, semblant ne plus pouvoir comprendre quoi que ce soit. Mais le fait qu'il soit de sa propre parenté réussit tout de même à percer les brumes de sa conscience.

- _Par Eru_ , murmura Elenna qui n'y croyait pas tellement.

- _Nous avons donc un cousin_ , déclara doucement Galadriel tandis qu'un sourire fleurissait son visage.

La jeune elleth, quant à elle, papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête afin de revenir à elle-même, puis elle offrit une esquisse de sourire tremblant à celle qu'elle considérait comme une partie de son âme, un temps. Se pouvait-il que cela soit possible ? Il semblait bien que oui. Une sorte de rire naquit au fond d'Elenna. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il pouvait provenir, mais il semblait bien présent. Ce n'était pas tellement un rire amusé, mais plutôt une expression de sa nervosité. Car, son cousin et son oncle, les avait-elle croisé sans les connaître en ne leur accordant pas d'intention ? Car il fallait se douter, elle ne les aurait certainement pas reconnu. Enfin, peut-être aurait-elle été frappée par le jumeau de son père tout de même. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Tout en soupirant, alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie de demander plus de précisions à sa sœur, elle retourna son attention vers les Valar, le cœur serré face à la suite de l'histoire.

- _Que c'est-il passé ?_ demanda-t-elle. _J'ignorai_ _s_ _venir de ce monde il y a peu de temps encore. Et je ne comprends toujours pas comment j'ai pu grandir et vivre là-bas, alors que je suis originaire d'ici. Car si nos parents nous ont toujours conté les histoires de la Terre du Milieu, nous_ _les_ _avons toujours considéré_ _es_ _, et ils nous ont encouragées dans cette voie, comme des récits fictifs sortant de leur imagination. Et même si nos origines peuvent me permettre de comprendre enfin pourquoi nous avons eu cette éducation si différente des autres enfants, je ne comprends toujours pas comment nous avons pu passer d'un monde à l'autre et de l'autre monde au premier._ _Il doit y avoir une raison car à mon avis cela ne se fait pas sur un coup de tête. J'ai besoin de comprendre celle-ci..._

- _Morgoth, même après la mort d'Aredhel ne cessa de vouloir la fin de sa lignée,_ soupira Aulë, entrant dans ses explications. _Il envoya des troupes contre eux. Amandil et Earwen y réchappèrent de peu. Mais bientôt, notre petite fille attendit un enfant. Nous savions que que l'Ennemi ne reculerait devant rien pour les détruire..._

- _..._ _Eru Iluvatar,_ _dans sa grande mansuétude,_ _nous vint alors en aide_ , continua Kementári. _Il leur proposa un choix. Ils pourraient vivre dans l'Autre Monde, mais ils ne pourraient revenir sur les Terres Immortelles qu'au moment de leur mort et jamais ils ne pourraient fouler le sol d'Arda. Pour leurs futurs enfants, cela serait différent toutefois. Car à l'heure de votre mort, vous retourneriez en Terre du Milieu, et vous ne les rejoindriez que plus tard. Afin de se décider, ils purent voir la vie qui vous attendrait sur Arda. Ainsi, ils virent vos enfants, vos petits-enfants aussi. Leur décision, malgré les sacrifices que cela apporterait, dont la mortalité durant votre exil,_ _fut d'accepter._ _Ils ne voulaient que votre sécurité, et auraient été pr_ _êt_ _s à se damner pour vous protéger. Ils eurent à peine le temps de dire au revoir à ceux qu'ils aimaient. Nous eûmes à peine le temps de serrer Earwen dans nos bras qu'ils étaient partis. La suite, vous la connaissez_ _mieux que nous_ _._

Les Elfes qui avaient cessé de bouger et avaient écouté avec attention les Valar, peu nombreux car la plupart connaissait le respect de le vie privée, reprirent leurs activités. Mais Galadriel et Elenna restèrent quelques instants stoïques. Ce fut finalement son aînée qui reprit le rapidement ses moyens, lorsqu'Astaldo apparut, s'inclinant devant les divinités avant de faire de même envers elles et d'annoncer avec force qu'il allait aider Aldaron à organiser l'armée et qu'il envoyait un messager à Haldir pour lui expliquer la situation. Son aînée acquiesça gravement et il partit. Mais l'esprit d'Elenna redevint lourd. Les sentiments de peur qu'elle ressentait pour Elerinna lui revinrent violemment. Elle ne pouvait croire qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal. Elle n'était pas sûre de supporter la culpabilité, la douleur que sa mort lui causerait. Elle dont l'esprit avait déjà souffert plus que de raison. Elle commença alors à bouger à nouveau, faisant quelques pas maladroits, vacillant quelque peu sous l'élancement de sa cheville, mais elle garda tout de même un bon équilibre.

- _Je ferais voyage auprès d'Elerinna_ , annonça Kementári. _Sous la forme d'un oiseau. Je veillerai à ce que rien de mal ne lui arrive. »_

L'image d'un magnifique oiseau blanc aux yeux de saphir s'imposa à l'esprit de la jeune elleth. Celui qui l'avait aidé à sortir de l'emprisonnement de Saroumane. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de sa protectrice. Cela la rassura un peu. Elle pourrait veiller sur elle afin de la préserver des dangers qu'elle encourrait. Elle inclina alors la tête, l'air grave. Aulë les regarda en même temps que sa femme, et tous deux leur adressèrent un sourire avant de disparaître tel un mirage.

Elenna regarda encore quelques instants l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus. Elle n'était plus capable de pensées cohérentes. Elle avait tout appris vite, peut-être trop vite. Cela lui semblait irréelle. Était-ce seulement possible qu'elle ait appris toutes les vérités qui lui étaient cachées ? Qu'elle ait retrouvée la sœur qu'elle avait longtemps cru morte ? Qu'elle ait découvert des membres de sa parenté ? Mais que parmi ces choses, elle venait de perdre la plus chères à ses yeux ? Elerinna ? Se pouvait-il réellement qu'elle ait rêvé ? Que la mort de Calan ne fut qu'un cauchemar ? Les douleurs de son corps semblaient lui dire que non, que tout faisait parti d'une réalité terrible. Que tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'était pas le fruit d'une imagination trop fertile. Et cela lui fit mal. Elle avait besoin de temps, de solitude. Elle devait remettre ses pensées au clair. Elle devait comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Sa tête était embrouillée, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Avait-ce été une bonne idée que de demander à ce tout lui soit révélé ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Peut-être aurait-elle dû attendre, aussi. Elle sortit cependant de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit le lourd poids du regard de Galadriel sur elle. La détaillant, cette dernière finit par soupirer tout en lui disant :

« - _Il faut que tu vois un guérisseur Elenna. Tu resteras à Caras Caladhon lorsque l'armée partira. Tu y seras plus en sécurité. Le Seigneur Elrond ainsi que ses soldats viendront en ces lieux afin de protéger la ville tant que nous serons partis._

- _J'irai avec vous_ , trancha l'elleth. _Je ne laisserai pas cette armée partir sans moi ! J'élève Elerinna depuis que vous avez disparu ! Je l'aime comme une fille, Galadriel ! Vous ne partirez pas sans moi. Cinq ans que je m'occupe d'elle, je ne l'abandonnerai pas aujourd'hui._

- _Cinq ans est un battement de cils, petite sœur. Tu t'en apercevras bien vite. Mais tu resteras ici. Et cela, qu'importe ce que tu pourras dire. Tu attends un enfant, Elenna. Ta place n'est plus à la bataille. Ma parole fait fi d'autorité ici. Tu ne risqueras pas ta vie, m'as-tu compris_ _e_ _?_

- _Cinq ans n'est pas un battement de cils_ , répliqua la jeune femme. _Pas quand tu as vécu ce que moi j'ai vécu. Le temps paraît long, bien plus long que tout. J'ai élevé Elerinna. Je l'ai consolée, l'ai aidée à apprendre à lire,_ _lui ai appris tout ce que les parents nous avaient appris,_ _j'_ _ai subvenu du mieux que je le pouvais à ses besoins. Elle est toujours passée avant tout. Je me serai damnée, si cela aurait pu l'aider. Elle est ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Je ne dis pas que je vais participer à la bataille, aux combats. Je dis que je vous accompagnerai. Quand vous vous battrez, je me retirerai, mais je serai là quand Elerinna sera délivrée !_

Sa sœur aînée baissa la tête tout en soupirant. C'est que l'elleth pouvait être aussi buté qu'un âne quand elle avait une idée en tête. Et en vérité, c'était bien plus qu'une idée, mais un besoin. Elle devait être là pour l'elfing. Elle n'avait su la protéger convenablement. Son inefficacité l'avait conduite à être capturée. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse pardonner, qu'elle se pardonne à elle-même.

- _Même si tu te tenais en arrière, tu serais en danger,_ déclara Galadriel _. Tu ne viendras pas avec nous. Je suis navrée. Tu es enceinte, ma sœur. Je ne te laisserai courir aucun danger. Le Seigneur Elrond devrait arriver d'ici demain ou après-demain. Je l'avais prévenu du pressentiment que j'avais, et il_ _a_ _quitté Imladris_ _pour_ _la Lothlorien_ _depuis un moment déjà_ _. Je l'ai informé de la situation nouvelle. Celeborn et moi-même sommes les souverains de ces lieux, ma sœur. En notre absence, je compte sur toi pour accueillir convenablement le mari de ma fille. Je te fais confiance. Je ne pourrai le demander qu'à Haldir et toi. Je_ _placerai ma vie et mon honneur entre vos mains_ _._

Le cœur d'Elenna se fit amer. Mais elle dut avouer que sa sœur avait certainement raison. Elle ne pouvait mettre son enfant en danger. Et une armée allait se diriger vers sa sœur. Que pourrait-elle offrir de plus ? Elle s'en voulut alors doublement. Elle s'en voulait de ne pouvoir aider sa petite sœur, et elle s'en voulait de souhaiter les rejoindre alors que faire ceci mettrait son bébé en danger. Son enfant dont la vie dépendait d'elle. Elle l'avait souvent négligé ces derniers temps. Cela ne pouvait plus continuer. Elle allait être mère. Elle se devait de le protéger. Alors, elle finit par acquiescer par un simple mouvement de tête. Un mouvement de tête qui lui fit bien plus mal qu'elle ne pouvait l'avouer. Galadriel s'en aperçut et passa une main sur sa joue avant qu'elle ne se dérobe à sa caresse. Son aînée lui adressa alors un dernier regard, une légère douleur voilant ses yeux d'azur, avant de partir.

Elle resta debout quelques instants, sans bouger, et lorsqu'elle prit la résolution de trouver un guérisseur pour son pied, elle sentit un bras passer sous le sien tandis qu'on la dirigeait vers une tente montée pendant qu'elle parlait avec ses grands-parents. Grands-parents... Cela lui semblait étrange, encore plus par le fait qu'elle ait considéré Kementári comme une amie. Elle se sentait encore abasourdie face à sa parenté. Tournant la tête pour voir qui l'aidait, elle tomba sur un Elfe auquel elle ne s'attendait pas.  
Grand, les cheveux argentés tout comme ses yeux, portant une riche tunique et de belles armes, se tenait l'homme dont elle avait rêvé. L'homme qui s'était amusé avec Elerinna en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- _Je vous ai vu dans mes rêves_ , dit-elle. _Vous vous occupiez de ma petite sœur._

- _En effet_ , acquiesça-t-il. _Je me suis occupé d'Elerinna. M_ _ais il est impossible de ne pas aimer cette enfant. Vous l'avez bien élevée, vous savez ? Car malgré toutes ses facéties, elle reste une petite fille polie et très agréable._

Le cœur d'Elenna se gonfla de fierté. C'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait une réflexion sur l'éducation de sa petite sœur. Elle était heureuse qu'on trouve cette dernière bien élevée. Elle avait toujours fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, et avait souvent eu peur de se tromper.

- _Je manque cependant de courtoisie_ , reprit l'Elfe. _Je_ _suis le Seigneur_ _Celeborn, époux de votre sœur Galadriel._

Dire qu'Elenna à ce moment-là était sur les fesses aurait été un euphémisme. Elle stoppa en effet ses pas, et regarda la bouchée bée le Seigneur, assimilant une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas : devant elle, ou plutôt à côté, se tenait l'époux de son aînée. Elle n'eut, durant une minute entière, un mal fou à l'accepter, ce qui sembla inquiéter Celeborn. Mais un rire, sortit de nul part, naquit finalement dans la poitrine de l'elleth. La secouant de toute part et lui tiraillant ses membres meurtris, mais elle ne pouvait se calmer pour l'instant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été dans cet état.

- _Je suis navrée,_ dit-elle entre deux secousses. _Je crois que c'est nerveux... Bon sang, le mari de ma sœur ! Si je m'y attendais..._ _Par Eru ! Mon Dieu !_

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle se calma enfin, sous l'œil amusé du Seigneur de la Lorien, qui comprenait enfin d'où Elerinna tenait son caractère. Elle essuya une larme qui avait roulé le long de sa joue et finit par grimacer, la douleur dans sa cheville la tiraillant grandement. Elle adressa ensuite un sourire d'excuse à Celeborn et lui dit doucement :

- _Désolée pour cette attitude qui n'était pas très polie, mais il faut dire que ma surprise fut de taille. Je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer l'époux de Galadriel maintenant._

- _Ce n'est rien,_ lui assura l'Elfe. _Je pense pouvoir vous comprendre. Et puis vous êtes jeune et avez reçu beaucoup de réponses dans un cours laps de temps. Il est normal que vos réactions soient... imprévisibles._

- _Imprévisibles ?_ demanda l'elleth avec un sourire. _J'aurai plutôt dit_ _mal polies et non appropriées à la situation._

- _Ne vous fustigiez pas pour si peu_ , déclara le seigneur. _Ce fut rafraîchissant de vous voir rire. Mais venez donc,_ _des_ _guérisseur_ _s_ _se trouve_ _nt_ _dans la tente et pourr_ _ont_ _soigner votre cheville._ »

Hochant la tête, le sourire d'Elenna finit peu à peu de disparaître. Elle se sentait coupable de rire alors que sa sœur encourrait un grave danger. Elle ne pouvait être heureuse si sa sœur ne le pouvait pas. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la tente, une jeune femme vint à leur rencontre. Portant une bande de tissus blanc sur le bras, comme cinq autres Elfes, signalant qu'elle était guérisseuse, elle s'inclina respectueusement vers eux avant de les conduire à une chaise. Elenna avait remarqué que ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés lorsqu'elle s'était aperçue qu'elle attendait un enfant, mais à vrai dire elle ne s'en formalisa que peu. Elle en avait pris l'habitude, chacun des guerriers qui l'avaient vu depuis qu'elle était partie d'Edoras ayant eu la même réaction, de façon plus ou moins prononcée d'ailleurs. Lorsque Celeborn eut un signe de tête respectueux et annonça qu'il prenait congés, elle le remercia de l'avoir aidée et lui offrit un pauvre sourire, bien loin de celui d'il y a quelques instants.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, on lui affirmait que sa cheville était cassée, ce dont elle se doutait et elle n'avait nul besoin de guérisseur pour le savoir, le craquement et la douleur le lui prouvant largement, et on lui composa une attelle de fortune mais particulièrement robuste. Quand elle sortit de la tente, refusant l'aide des personnes qui se proposèrent, elle marcha vers le bord du camp, cherchant à s'éloigner des Elfes. Elle avait besoin de se trouver seule. Elle avait besoin de faire le vide. Alors, elle franchit les limites de la clairière, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans les bois. Elle ne risquait rien, tous les possibles ennemis avaient été tués. Elle ne s'aperçut d'où ses pas la menaient que lorsque la puanteur des lieux se fit forte. L'odeur de la mort flottait dans l'air. Lorsqu'elle reconnut où elle se trouvait, elle vacilla. C'était là que s'étaient joués la capture d'Elerinna, la mort de Calan. Et bien qu'il n'y ait plus trace du moindre cadavre, elle sentait en son cœur un terrible poids. Mais elle ressentait également au plus profond de son être, qu'elle devait y aller. Que sinon, elle ne serait jamais en paix avec elle-même. Elle ne fit attention au sang noir qui salissait le sol, ni aux branches d'arbres cassées, à la nature piétinée. À l'instant, elle chercha le corps de son amie. Le corps de sa fidèle jument qui avait perdu la vie.

Son cadavre, elle ne le trouva pas. Peut-être était-ce mieux, mais à la place, sur une grande pierre lisse posée au pied d'un arbre, était gravé en elfique : « _Calan, Fidèle destrier du Rohan et Amie des Elfes_ ». L'émotion qui lui saisit la gorge à ce moment-là lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Et tout en s'affaissant au sol, en caressant la stèle de celle qui fut sa monture, des perles salées se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, témoins de sa douleur.

« - _Pardonne-moi mon amie_ , murmura-t-elle. _J'aurai dû faire plus attention... Tu n'aurai_ _s_ _jamais dû perdre la vie._

Elle resta longtemps là, à se reprocher ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne vit pas le ciel s'obscurcir. À vrai dire, son âme souffrait et elle n'aurait pas même remarqué l'arrivée d'un oliphant détruisant tout sur son passage, avant que lui-même ne fut sur elle. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne pouvait plus penser, que chaque songe rationnel l'engloutissait pour la ramener de force à la réalité. Une réalité qui la faisait souffrir. Car si son cœur était heureux de retrouver son aînée qu'elle avait longtemps cru perdu, la perte de son amie, la disparition d'Elerinna pesait bien plus. Elle aurait aimé disparaître un instant, ne plus souffrir. Sentant peut-être le désarrois de sa mère, où alors était-ce un coup du destin, l'enfant niché en son sein se mit à bouger. À travers ses larmes, Elenna eut un sourire. Et tout en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre, elle déclara doucement :

- _Pardonne-moi toi aussi. Je n'aurai pas dû te négliger à ce point ces derniers temps. C'est fini, je te promets. Je tâcherai de veiller sur toi comme j'aurai dû le faire depuis le début._

Elle resta encore là un long moment, ne se rendant pas même compte que les Elfes s'étaient mis à sa recherche. Elle s'était coupée du monde pour un temps. Mais un Elfe aux yeux gris avait compris où elle se trouvait. Il s'en doutait. Il savait que c'était probablement comme cela qu'il réagirait s'il était dans sa situation et si Celebren avait perdu la vie. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, baigné dans la lumière des étoiles, elle le crut irréel. Mais quand il s'approcha et qu'elle remarqua de qui il s'agissait, elle s'aperçut que ce n'était pas un songe.

- _Tu devrais rentrer au camp, Elenna_ , murmura-t-il doucement. _Tu as besoin de te reposer._

- _Je ne peux me reposer, Astaldo_ , dit-elle doucement avec un pauvre sourire. _Pas quand mon esprit est en douleur. Je n'arrive plus à penser, à savoir quoi dire, quoi faire. Je ne sais comment je devrai réagir. J'ai mal et je suis perdue,_ confessa-t-elle à voix basse.

L'ellon s'approcha alors d'elle et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Puis, prenant sa joue dans sa main, la caressant de son pouce, il la regarda longuement, avant de lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- _Alors ne cherche pas comment réagir_ , dit-il. _Laisse-nous te guider, t'aider. Mais je peux t'assurer une chose. Je ferai tout mon possible pour sauver Elerinna._

- _Je ne sais pas s'y je survivrai si jamais malheur s'abattait sur elle_ , déclara-t-elle tristement tandis qu'une larme franchissait la barrière de ses yeux.

- _Malheur ne s'abattra pas sur elle,_ assura Astaldo. _Elle_ _compte pour moi_ _au même prix que tu_ _es une personne importante et chère à mon coeur_ _... Je ne laisserai rien lui arriver, Elenna. Je t'en fais la promesse._ »

L'elleth lui adressa un sourire avant de se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle savait qu'elle n'était plus seule à présent. Elle qui s'était retrouvée orpheline, à élever sa petite sœur seule, se trouvait maintenant une famille, de sang et de cœur aussi.

Elle se laissa reconduire au camp, et remarqua à peine les soupirs de soulagement que poussèrent les soldats. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient direction du feu où se regroupaient les soldats qui resteraient en Lorien, elle aperçut Isil. Cette dernière dont le regard portait vers les flammes, avaient les yeux vagues, perdus dans des pensées lointaines. Mais quand elle finit par se retourner, elle remarqua la jeune femme et lui fit signe de s'installer près d'elle. Accompagnée d'Astaldo, elle s'exécuta. Aucune parole ne fut échangée tout le long. Seuls des regards tenaient place de dialogues. Et quand le guerrier repartit pour préparer Celebren, elle ne lui adressa qu'un signe de tête et une main sur le cœur, tandis qu'il faisait le même chose.

Quand dans des bruits de martèlements de sabots, de tintements d'armures aussi, le groupe s'éloigna, ceux à cheval devant et ceux à pieds derrière, Elenna ne pipa mot. Mais ils étaient tellement nombreux, quatre bons mille à vue d'œil, que l'espoir naquit à nouveau dans son sein. Sa petite sœur avait une réelle chance de s'en sortir. Quand elle aperçut à l'avant Galadriel, portant une armure des plus magnifiquement ouvragée, se tenant à côté de son époux qui avait fière allure, elle ne put retenir un pincement au cœur. Sa sœur s'était faite une vie ici. Elle y semblait heureuse. Elle était quelqu'un. Elle, elle n'était pour l'instant qu'une étrangère qui ne connaissait pas grand chose encore. Une intrus en quelque sorte. C'était ainsi qu'elle se sentait même si les regards que lui lançaient les autres démentaient ses pensées. Quand elle capta le regard azuré de son aînée, elle lui répondit par un simple hochement de tête. Et bientôt, la clairière sembla vide, privée de nombreux combattants. Elle s'allongea alors, serrant sa cape salie contre elle. Le lendemain un bon brin de toilette s'imposerait. Mais en ce moment-même, cela ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Seule peut-être l'odeur de la mort et du sang séché l'indisposait. Elle finit, au bout de longues heures, par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité, ne pouvant même dans ses rêves occulter les souvenirs de sa journée.


	30. Chapitre 30

**Coucou !**

 **Alors tout d'abord je suis désolée de ne publier que maintenant. Je n'avais pas le temps, vraiment. Vous n'imaginez pas les tests, dissertations que j'ai eu, bref, je ne pouvais pas écrire (ma fanfiction, évidemment, parce qu'en dissertation j'ai dû écrire et c'est pareil pour mes gentils petits (énooormes) tests).**

 **Bref, une amie à moi s'en va en vacances et ne pourra peut-être pas lire la suite, ma chère best friend tu te reconnaîtras, donc je n'ai pu faire qu'une relecture très rapide et il y aura certainement des fautes, car je souhaitais qu'elle puisse lire ce chapitre...**

 **Bref, voici un chapitre que j'ai rédigé entre deux révisions, ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite devrait arriver bientôt.**

 **PS : je ne crains qu'avec tout ce que j'ai à faire, le délai de deux semaines ne deviennent habituel... Vous m'en voyez désolée !**

 ** _L'Oubliée :_ Alors, ma chère, tu en a cassé ta tasse ? Et bien tu m'en vois navrée, ma licorne, mais je ne te la repayerait pas ! Bref, voilà ma suite... Bisous ma licorne sans dignité ! Ton beau chameau ! (je sais, je me lance des fleurs... ou des tomates, à voir comment mon égocentrisme est pris ! :-) )**

 ** _DragonGirl70 :_ Et bien je ne vois qu'une seule réponse possible pour ta review... MERCI ! Elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Tu as bien eu du courage de tout lire en une après-midi... La suite la voilà, même si elle arrive avec une semaine de retard (mais je ne pouvais faire autrement). Bref, voili, voilou, en espérant que cela continue de te plaire !**

 ** _Yourfirstfan :_ Tu as compris que c'était pour toi que je publiais, Ysalis. Tu es la meilleure des meilleures. Je t'embrasse très fort, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et j'espère aussi que tu passeras de bonne vacances ! Vive l'Angleterre ! (Et dire que j'ai parlé anglais toute l'après-midi... avec Verena) Bref, bisous au miel ma best friend. Et n'oublie pas de me conter tes aventures à ton retour (genre si un beau anglais t'as tapé dans l'œil...). Bis amiga. Je pense fort à toi.**

 ** _pope081112_ : Oui pour les jours de paix ! Je signe aussi ! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une association au dos pour personnage maltraité. Je tiens à ma vie ! :-) Sinon, désolée de ne pas avoir publié avant. Bref, voilà mon nouveau chapitre et à bientôt je l'espère !**

 ** _Milyi :_ Je te remercie de ta gentille review, ma Miss. Je suis heureuse que le chapitre précédent t'ait plus. D'autant plus qu'en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire. Entre révisions, devoirs et une certaine perte de motivation car j'ai du mal à trouver bon mes écrits, j'en mène pas très large. Mais je suis au rendez-vous, même si c'est avec un peu de retard. Voilà, voilà... Bisous tout plein ma Miss, au miel puis au chocolat (parce que je gourmande et je fais partager ma gourmandise).**

 ** _Darkklinne :_ J'ai effectivement redessiné l'ascendance de Galadriel et modifié (ou plutôt rajouté) quelques passages de son passé. En fait, pas tellement, même si tu risques de me crier que si, mais je connais la suite, donc tu comprendras... Et je pense être d'accord avec toi, au sujet de la quête de soi. Il s'agit là de mes premiers véritables écrits, loin des petits poèmes ou des deux pages que je pouvais rédiger. Je fais encore des erreurs, nombre d'erreurs, et le fait que l'on me les pointe me permet d'avancer. Les conseils que je peux recevoir, les points à revoir sont une aide précieuse. Donc je te remercie de me l'avoir dit. Mais, comme une expression aime le dire : Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour. Pour parvenir à faire de très bons écrits, et cela sans prétention, ça va me prendre du temps. Enfin bref, pour faire simple, merci de ta review. Voilà la suite, que j'ai publié avec un temps de retard même si le cadre des deux semaines risquent d'être habituel maintenant. Bien à toi. juliefanfic.**

 ** _Guest :_ Premièrement, merci de ta review ! Ensuite... Et bien oui, moi aussi ça me rend triste qu'Orophin ne puisse exprimer ses sentiments ! C'est qu'il ferait un beau couple... ou pas. Bref, oui, il s'en passe des choses dans ma fiction. Je te remercie de me souhaiter bon courage, et je te souhaite de t'épanouir dans tes futures et présentes lectures ! Avec plaisir, juliefanfic.**

CHAPITRE 30 : AU COEUR DE CARAS CALADHON

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, tremblant légèrement face à un frisson froid qui la parcourait toute entière. L'air s'était considérablement rafraîchi pendant la nuit, le feu de camp ne brûlait plus, et plus un son ne filtrait dans la clairière. Seul peut-être les doux chants des oiseaux se levant de bon matin, et les pas des animaux vaquant à leurs occupations retentissaient. Les soldats dormaient ou montaient la garde, et quand Elenna regarda en direction de son amie, elle aperçut ses yeux vagues, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. L'aube n'était pas encore levée, et l'elleth semblait être perdue dans des songes bien lointains. De temps à autre, un tressaillement effleurait ses lèvres, comme si elle avait été sur le point de sourire.

Tout en s'asseyant lentement, cherchant à éviter quelques vertiges mais surtout pour ne pas faire de bruits, le sommeil d'Isil lui important beaucoup, elle finit par resserrer sa cape autour de ses épaules. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit le tissus rendu rugueux par le sang séché. Elle était dans un état déplorable. Ses pauvres vêtements salis au-delà du possible, troués à quelques endroits, couverts de sang et de terre, elle n'avait vraiment pas fière allure. Elle se souvint alors que Galadriel lui avait dit la veille que le Seigneur Elrond arriverait aujourd'hui ou le lendemain, et elle ne pouvait aller à lui dans cet accoutrement. Car, et cela même si ça lui paraissait invraisemblable, sa sœur était souveraine de la Lothlorien, ce qui la plaçait à présent au presque rang de princesse, voir au rang de princesse tout court, et elle se devait d'honorer son aînée, et par extension ce royaume.

Se relevant alors, décidée à faire au minimum un brin de toilettes, elle vacilla toutefois sous la douleur de sa cheville. Car même fixée dans une attelle, son membre était fracturé et les élancements continueraient jusqu'à ce qu'il ait guéri. Le léger gémissement qu'elle poussa sortit de ses songes Isil, qui la regarda avec une légère inquiétude avant de se relever en vitesse, elle ne souffrant nullement de vertiges, avant de lui tendre son avant-bras afin qu'elle puisse se reposer dessus. Elle accepta l'aide providentiel dans un soupir, gênée mais résignée. Elle savait que son amie n'accepterait pas de la laisser ainsi, cela allant à l'opposé de ses principes.

« - _Attends_ , murmura l'elleth brune en soupirant aussi. _Je reviens_. »  
Elle la laissa alors, après avoir toutefois vérifié que son équilibre n'était pas précaire, et se dirigea vers une des tentes où se tenaient les vivres et autres choses dont Elenna ignorait bien ce dont il s'agissait. Laissant vagabonder son regard sur la clairière qui peu de temps avant était encore pleine à craquer, elle chercha ses amis, se demandant si comme Isil, ils étaient là. Astaldo, elle le savait se battant, mais les autres elle ignorait quelle avait été leur décision. Elle chercha la chevelure noire reconnaissable d'Aerandir, les yeux verts d'Aldaron et les prunelles brunes de Rúmil, mais elle ne les trouva pas. Un soulagement et une inquiétude prirent place en son cœur. Elle était soulagée car elle savait à présent que nombre de guerriers émérites courraient au secours de sa cadette, et parmi eux des personnes à qui elle confierait sa vie sans hésiter, mais elle avait peur aussi pour ses amis même s'ils étaient d'excellents soldats, sachant quels dangers parcouraient cette terre. Des dangers bien durs à combattre. Bien souvent la mort trouvait son chemin, et ils devenaient amis. Aussi, elle se mit à prier de tout son cœur Eru en personne pour que la vie les habitent encore, qu'ils ne passent pas dans les cavernes de Mandos. Elle n'avait pas prié les Valar, ces derniers devant déjà être au courant de ses aspirations profondes, après tout Yavanna et Aulë étaient ses grands-parents. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'Isil, de pas légers pratiquement impossibles à entendre, revint vers elle. Tournant la tête, elle aperçut dans ses bras des vêtements : une longue robe blanche à motifs argentés, une nouvelle tunique blanche brodée de fleurs dorées, un leggings-collant d'un ton oscillant entre le beige et le marron clair ainsi que deux nouvelles capes grises. À ceci s'ajoutaient évidemment quelques sous-vêtements ainsi que les nécessaires de toilette, mais également un étrange coffret de bois magnifiquement ouvragé.

Lorsque son amie lui fit signe de la suivre, Elenna resta perplexe avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit. Elles partaient toutes deux se laver un bon coup, le corps étant souillé par la bataille. Son amie la surveilla de près afin qu'elle ne tombe pas, pouvant perdre l'équilibre à cause de sa cheville. Si pressée d'atteindre le point d'eau avait été son credo durant le trajet, lorsqu'elles y arrivèrent, elle voulut presque sauter dans l'eau sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller. La rivière faisait vraiment envie : elle était fraîche certes, mais pas trop, était bordée de grand arbres à l'écorce argentée et aux feuilles d'or, et seuls les animaux pouvaient se faire entendre. Fallait-il également ajouter à cela le doux murmure de l'eau glissant sur les galets ? L'elleth avait bien du mal à ne pas s'y précipiter. Car, face à tant de beauté, tant de pureté, elle se sentait vraiment souillon, impropre. Délestant avec vitesse ses vêtements, faisant taire la timidité d'être vue nue, après tout, ceci avait bien été le cas avec Kementári, elle enleva finalement avec précaution l'attelle de sa cheville ainsi que le bandage de sa main avant de se glisser et de s'asseoir dans l'eau.

L'eau ne lui parut pas glaciale, mais plutôt agréablement tiède, caressant son corps avec la douceur d'une plume. Lorsqu'un long gémissement de plaisir franchit ses lèvres, elle entendit avec amusement son amie partir d'un rire clair.

« - _Moque-toi de moi, va !_ dit-elle faussement fâchée. _Tu verras bien quand tu seras dedans ! C'est tout simplement divin._

Souriant largement, Isil posa les affaires qu'elle portait sur un rocher, envoyant toutefois au passage une grande fiole à Elenna. Levant précipitamment les mains, elle rattrapa avec justesse l'objet, jetant un faux regard noir à l'elleth. Elle avait certainement fait exprès, ce ne pouvait être autrement. L'habilité des Elfes était légendaire et le léger sourire en coin qu'elle ne pouvait réprimer n'indiquait guère autre chose. Elle finit cependant par détourner son regard quand son amie se retrouva presque nue. Ses yeux tentant de se porter vers autre chose, elle finit par soupirer et s'attaqua à sa toilette. Elle commença par sa main qui n'avait à présent plus qu'une légère couleur rosâtre, la brûlure ayant presque disparu. Elle se savonna ensuite tout le corps, prenant un soin particulier avec sa cheville, avant d'entamer le dur labeur du lavage de cheveux. Il lui fallut d'abord les démêler, enlever toutes les saletés qui s'étaient incrustées, et seulement après elle put les laver.

Lorsqu'elle fut propre, elle n'eut guère envie de sortir de l'eau tout de suite. Elle remarqua alors qu'Isil avaient le même travail qu'elle avec ses cheveux, et un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres. S'approchant de cette dernière doucement, elle l'aida dans sa tâche. Une fois finit, retournant un peu en enfance, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle se baignait avec sa sœur, elle lui lança de l'eau, avant de s'éloigner précipitamment. Se retournant vivement, l'elleth la regarda les yeux écarquillés quelques secondes, avant de cligner des paupières et de lui redonner la pareille. S'engagea alors une fantastique bataille d'eau, qui permit à l'esprit d'Elenna de retrouver une certaine joie de vivre. Elle s'amusa follement, et cela devait être la même chose pour son amie, vu les rires qui retentissaient au niveau de la rivière.

La jeune femme enceinte retrouva cependant ses esprits et ses tourments lorsque le ciel commença à s'éclaircir, et que par-dessus la cime des montagnes le soleil commença à apparaître, teintant le ciel d'une couleur variant entre le rose et le orange. Le Seigneur Elrond devait arriver bientôt, et une impression venant du plus profond d'elle-même lui disait que se serait aujourd'hui. Se relevant alors, saisissant un drap de bain et en donnant à un autre à son amie, elle se sécha avant de regarder les vêtements. Elle savait que la robe était pour elle, mais malgré toute sa beauté, Elenna se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de vêtements. Se dirigeant vers elle avec un sourire indulgent, Isil l'aida à lacer sa robe quand vint le tour de cette tâche. La jeune Elfe fut agréablement surprise de voir comment le vêtement était confortable. Époussetant ses formes sans trop les montrer, ne serrant nullement son corps mais lui allant à la perfection, elle était également d'une grand douceur. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le regard étrange de la guerrière, il faut avouer qu'elle eut un peu peur.

- _Ça ne me va pas, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda-t-elle hésitante.

- _Bien sûr que si !_ s'exclama Isil. _C'est simplement que maintenant tu ressembles à une véritable princesse, et que cela me semble étrange._

Les quelques mots que dirent l'elleth rappelèrent des choses à la jeune femme. Cette dernière se souvint alors des regards que lui avaient portés les autres après avoir su qu'elle était la sœur de Galadriel, des regards différents de ceux qu'ils lui avaient adressés peu de temps auparavant, mélangeant cette fois une grande dévotion et un très grand respect aussi. Elenna se doutait que cela était dû à son nouveau statut, mais elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement cela, préférant être reconnue et aimée pour qui elle était, et non pour un rôle qui était maintenant le sien.

- _Tu n'as pas changé de comportement à mon égard_ , lui fit remarquer l'Elfe enceinte. _Nombreux ont changé mais tu es restée la même._

 _-Peut-être parce tu me rappelais la Dame et qu'au fond de moi je me doutais de cette affiliation,_ commença-t-elle doucement _. Alors, pourquoi devrai-je changer à ton égard ? Je t'ai appréciée dès le départ, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela deviendrait différent maintenant. Sauf si bien évidemment tu..._

- _Ne change surtout pas !_ la coupa Elenna en criant presque. _Tu es une grande amie, et je suis ravie que ce qui nous a lié puisse continuer à travers le temps. Je ne veux pas que cela soit différent._

 _-Alors cela ne le sera pas_ , dit Isil avec un large sourire tandis qu'elle finissait de s'habiller.

L'elleth la fit ensuite s'asseoir et l'aida à mettre l'attelle de sa cheville avant de bander sa main sur laquelle elle avait appliqué de l'athélas. Elle finit par se retourner partiellement, et lui adressa un regard où brillait une lueur étrange. Elle s'approcha du coffret en bois qu'elle avait pris, une expression énigmatique se gravant sur son visage. La curiosité d'Elenna fut piquée à vif. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait contenir, mais en tout cas, cela devait avoir un rapport avec elle. Lorsque son amie se tint face à elle, l'elleth la vit ouvrir doucement le couvercle de la boîte en bois. Et quand elle vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, elle resta saisie. Car, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, un fin diadème elfique en argent se tenait là. Il était d'une certaine simplicité, seules les courbes servaient de décors, mais tout en lui respirait la majesté. Elle se souvint alors du fin diadème qu'elle avait aperçu sur sa sœur, et elle en trouva un écho dans celui qui lui était présenté.

- _Tu es la sœur de la Dame Galadriel_ , commença son amie. _À ce titre, tu es importante au yeux de la Lothlorien. Ton rang, tes origines sont présent_ _s_ _dans ce_ _ci_ _. Il est une partie de toi..._

- _Je ne peux accepter pareil présent_ , murmura la jeune Elfe en portant un main à sa bouche. _C'est... trop ! Je ne le mérites pas..._ _Il représente un rôle qui n'es pas le mien._

- _Ne dit pas de bêtises_ , répliqua Isil dans un claquement de langue réprobateur. _Tu es petite fille de Valar, ta sœur est notre souveraine, je pense que de tous, tu es l'une de celles qui le mérite_ _nt_ _de plus. De même, c'est une partie de toi, comme celui de la Dame est une partie d'elle. Baisse-toi_ , finit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. »

Alors, obéissant même si une couleur rosâtre prenait place sur ses joues, la jeune femme se baissa. D'un geste empli de grâce, fluide et léger, les mains de son amie ceignirent son front du diadème argenté. Comme s'il avait été fait uniquement pour elle, il s'ajusta à la perfection, et le cœur de l'elleth blonde se gonfla d'une certaine fierté. Ce n'était toutefois pas une fierté mal placée, mais elle était fière de pouvoir dire, d'avoir la preuve irréfutable que son aînée était Galadriel. Mais cela lui fit alors penser à cette dernière qui chevauchait avec son armée pour sauver Elerinna, et son sourire se fana aussitôt. Pouvait-elle réellement, avait-elle le droit d'éprouver de la joie quand sa monture, son amie venait de mourir ? Quand un danger mortel menaçait sa petite sœur ? Sa petite sœur qui était si jeune. À peine neuf ans. Elle était une enfant... Et ce, pour toutes les races de la Terre du Milieu. Allait-elle bien ? Elle espérait sincèrement que oui. Mais Yavanna avait promis de veiller sur elle. Elle serait certes sous la forme d'un oiseau, mais pour avoir reçu de l'aide de sa part, elle savait à quel point elle pouvait être salvatrice. Soupirant longuement, elle adressa pour finir un sourire triste à Isil qui s'étant aperçue de l'état d'esprit de sa jeune amie, pressait sa main dans un geste de réconfort.

Elles retournèrent rapidement au niveau de la clairière, et aperçurent les soldats qui défaisaient le camp, se préparant à partir. Elenna se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle avait passé la nuit, et ramassa l'épée que Liliane lui avait offert. Elle se rappela de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu à Guilhem, au village des personnes qui l'avaient sauvée. Elle éprouvait pour eux de l'affection sincère, mais ne pensait guère qu'autre chose puisse les lier. Elle était en effet immortelle et eux mortels. Elle savait qu'à leur mort son cœur souffrirait. Elle se demanda alors comment allait Thalion, ce jeune garçon qui ne pouvait rester en place. Elle espérait pouvoir le revoir un jour, quelques temps plus tard, peut-être quand il atteindrait sa majorité, afin de voir par elle-même comment il avait grandi, comment il était passé du stade d'enfant au stade d'un jeune adulte.

Elle sortit de ses songes lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Se retournant vivement tout en sursautant, n'ayant guère fait attention à l'arrivée de son amie, elle soupira quand elle reconnut la chevelure brune d'Isil.

« - _Le camp va bientôt partir_ , commença l'elleth. _Tu es à présent dirigeante tant que nos souverains ne sont pas là. Des tâches t'incombent. Le moment du départ, les préparatifs pour accueillir le Seigneur Elrond et ses enfants, et d'autres choses qui ne me viennent pas à l'esprit..._

Il faut avouer que ce qui traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme à ce moment-là, fut une panique plutôt censée. Car elle ne s'était jamais occupée de ces choses-là, et à vrai dire elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.  
- _Mais comment suis-je censée faire tout ça ?_ demanda-t-elle à son amie, légèrement affolée. _Je n'y connais strictement rien !_

Elenna remarqua à peine que la bouche de cette dernière se tordait, mais elle entendit volontiers le grand éclat de rire qui naquit dans le sein de la guerrière. Prenant légèrement la mouche, comme on dit familièrement, car quiconque qui se trouverait dans son état pendant qu'une connaissance rirait la prendrait aussi, elle lui lança un regard noir, et lui dit vivement :

- _Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, Isil !_ _Comment vais-je gérer tout ça ?On me lance en pleine mer sans aucune bouée de sauvetage_ _alors que je ne sais pas nager_ _. Je me sens perdue, Isil ! Je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire et à quel moment !_

Il y eu quelques instants de silence, le temps que l'elleth se calme.

- _Je m'en doute_ , dit doucement cette dernière. _Mais n'ait crainte de cela, nous serons là pour te seconder. Je serai là pour t'aider_ , reprit-elle avec un sourire. _Je n'abandonne pas une amie chère dans le dur travail de dirigeant. Et quand Haldir sera là, il pourra t'aider plus efficacement encore._

Un léger soupir sortit alors des lèvres de la jeune femme qui avaient rosé sous les petits assauts de ses dents, l'elleth blonde ayant la fâcheuse tendance à se les mordiller quand une vive émotion la prenait. Elle se sentait rassurée de ne pas à avoir gérer tout cela seule, et le fait de savoir que ceux qui lui étaient chers l'aideraient était un baume pour son esprit inquiet. Mais autre chose vint alors la percuter. C'était que le fait que lorsqu'Haldir arriverait, Orophin serait également de la partie. Et, rien qu'à songer du comportement qui avait été le sien à son égard, elle ne voulait le voir si c'était pour qu'il lui lance ses piques acerbes et ses regards polaires, car elle savait que vu l'état fragile de son cœur en ce moment, elle ne pourrait plus le supporter. Si quelques remarques injustifiées devaient être faites à son encontre, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait réagir que de deux manières différentes. Soit elle se laisserait aller, se laissant finalement couler dans un certain état d'apathie, soit elle foncerait, affronterait dans l'instant son interlocuteur et tenterait de lui rendre les souffrances qu'il lui affligeait. Et les deux solutions n'étaient pas les bonnes. Alors, une seule chose vint à sa conscience pour éviter ce problème. Afin que ces deux comportements ne soient siens, elle se devrait de l'éviter. Le comportement ambiguë de l'Elfe ne pourrait en ce moment-même que nuire au peu de raison qui lui restait.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut la tension qui grimpait en Isil face à ses propres pensées, elle lui adressa un regard et un sourire rassurants. Elle se doutait que son amie avait une petite idée sur les causes de ses tourments intérieurs, mais elle ne souhaitait le dire haut et fort, car cela signifierait d'une certaine manière que les actes et les paroles d'Orophin lui importaient. Et cela, elle le refusait. Elle avait déjà bien trop souffert pour s'engager dans quelque chose de désastreux. Car sa relation avec l'Elfe ne pouvait qu'être désastreuse, lui qui avait changé aussi radicalement, qui semblait souffler le chaud et le froid, mais plus particulièrement le polaire quand ils se regardaient et le caniculaire quand ils croyaient qu'elle ne le savait pas. Et puis, il fallait dire que par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vécu, il lui était difficile de se lier avec les hommes à présent. Elle avait bien réussi avec les membres du groupe, les aimant d'une grande amitié voir une certaine fraternité pour certains membres de la Communauté ou de la troupe qui l'accompagnait depuis sa sortie d'Edoras, mais les sentiments de son cœur envers le frère d'Haldir étaient si contradictoires, cherchant auprès de lui quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, mais se sentant blessé et en colère contre son attitude, se sentant amer aussi, qu'elle avait peur de la signification de telles pensées. À vrai dire, elle ne voulait même plus y réfléchir. Et pourtant, c'est quand on refuse de penser à quelque chose que ce quelque chose devint de plus en plus difficile à ignorer. Au fur et à mesure que le trajet de ses songes perça les minces barrières qu'elle lui avait mise, elle se sentit énervée mais inquiète aussi. Elle ne voulait sentir quelques sentiments plus que fraternels ou amicales envers une personne. Elle ne se sentait pas prête pour une relation. Elle avait certes eu peut-être une amourette au lycée, amourette secrète qui n'avait d'ailleurs guère duré, mais elle ne pouvait plus. Elle avait l'impression que vivre un sentiment amoureux la ramènerait sur le chemin de souvenirs douloureux, et elle s'y refusait. Peut-être n'était-ce d'ailleurs qu'une impression, mais par prudence, elle préférait éviter ce genre de désagréments. Et puis, pouvait-elle occulter que quelques temps après qu'elle s'en aille avec le petit groupe de soldats, Orophin avait semblé nourrir une certaine animosité à son égard, une animosité cependant teintée de quelque chose de plus doux, mais de plus triste aussi. Du regret. Mais dans tout ça, le principal demeurait. Elle attendait un enfant. Et elle pour qui ce dernier représentait véritablement tout, pouvait-elle vraiment l'imposer à quelqu'un, au risque de faire souffrir les deux ? Non, elle ne le pouvait pas. Soupirant à nouveau, elle regarda autour d'elle. Le camp était démonté, les soldats sur le qui-vive, prêts à partir à la moindre indication. Alors, jetant une dernière œillade à son amie qui lui assura un grand sourire encourageant, elle inspira profondément et déclara d'une voix forte et claire que le départ avait sonné.

Elenna tournait en rond dans la pièce, comme un lion mis en cage. La nuit tombait lentement, obscurcissant le ciel et dévoilant les douces perles du Royaume d'Elbereth. Elle était arrivée, avec les soldats, alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Aidée d'Isil, elle avait dirigé les plus nécessiteux vers les Maisons de Guérison, organisé la préparation des repas pour les Elfes d'Imladris, fait préparer les chambres pour le Seigneur Elrond, ses enfants et son Capitaine Glorfindel avant d'ordonner le montage de tentures pour les autres. Cela se fit sans mal, la Lothlorien semblant habituée à devoir agir ainsi. C'est aussi ainsi qu'elle appris de la part d'une servante qu'elle questionna que des tentes avaient été montées pour la Communauté. Elle soupira et regarda loin devant elle, observant les dernières traces de feu dans le ciel s'éteindre petit à petit. Elle n'avait plus grand chose à faire. Les habitants semblant eux même savoir quoi faire et à quel moment. Il avait toutefois été un temps question des Gardes qui devaient veiller sur les frontières. Sur ce sujet-là, elle n'avait trop su quoi répondre. Elle avait alors demandé à Isil et un autre soldat dont elle avait oublié le nom ce qui leur paraissait le mieux. Isil ne s'était pas formalisée de cette demande, connaissant la jeune elleth, mais le soldat avait considéré cette dernière comme un grand honneur, allez savoir pourquoi. Cela avait paru invraisemblable pour Elenna, et elle s'était senti gênée aussi que sa concertation soit signe d'honneur. Elle était une jeune femme normale, sans supers pouvoirs ou autre, et sa sagesse était à revoir. Alors, pourquoi la considérait-on ainsi ? Par chance, ou malchance selon le point de vue à certains moment de la journée, elle avait Isil. Isil qui la traitait normalement, pour ce quelle était, et cela lui faisait le plus grand bien parmi toutes les courbettes qui lui était adressées. Enfin, elle s'était tout de même moquée d'elle lorsque recevant sa toute première révérence, juste après avoir ordonné le départ, elle s'était mise à rougir violemment.

S'éloignant quelque peu de la fenêtre, elle soupira tout en tentant de se faire une coiffure présentable. Ses cheveux gouttaient encore, vestige du bain qu'elle avait pris quelques minutes auparavant. Elenna avait été bien gênée lorsqu'elle avait aperçu deux jeunes femmes monter de lourds seaux d'eau chaude pour les vider dans la grande baignoire se situant dans la salle d'eau attenante à sa chambre. Elle avait alors proposé son aide, ne voulant pas les laisser effectuer cette tâche qu'elle jugeait devoir être pénible à la longue, surtout que c'était pour elle. Quand on lui avait rétorqué qu'en tant que sœur de Galadriel elle n'avait pas à s'occuper de ces choses-là, elle n'avait pas vraiment apprécié, mais l'autre elleth qui l'avait accompagnée avait calmé le jeu avant qu'il ne s'envenime et lui avait répondu que puisqu'elle était enceinte, et ce pour le bien de son bébé, elle ne devait effectuer des tâches trop ardues ou fatigantes. Elle avait fini par abdiquer.

Tout en soupirant, la jeune femme finit par quitter sa chambre, incapable de rester en place. Elle rencontra, à peine sortie, au niveau de la porte, un garde qui se tenait bien droit, et qui comme son nom l'indique, garder sa porte.

« - _Que faîtes-vous là ?_ demanda doucement l'elleth tout en soupirant mentalement.

- _Comme tout soldat de la Lothlorien,_ commença-t-il, _votre sécurité m'est une priorité. Les codes exigent que nous puissions veiller sur vous afin qu'il ne vous arrive rien et..._

- _Je ne suis pas impotente_ , le coupa Elenna. _Ma lame m'est fidèle,_ _et je ne vois guère quel danger je pourrai courir en ces lieux. Que l'on veuille qu'un groupe armée m'accompagne en dehors du Royaume, cela peut passer et encore c'est avec difficulté, mais ici, vous n'avez guère à veiller à l'extérieur même de ma porte._

- _Nous devons cependant rester là au cas où quelque danger surviendrait et que vous ayez besoin d'être protéger,_ contra-carra le soldat qui avait du mal à percevoir la situation de la jeune femme sous le même point de vue qu'elle. _Je ne mets pas en doute vos talents, ma Dame, mais en tant que Garde notre rôle doit être assuré chaque heure du jours comme de la nuit._

L'elleth secoua la tête ostensiblement. C'était fou ce qu'avait les gens d'ici de vouloir à tout prix la protéger, veiller sur elle... Mais bon sang, elle s'était battue au Gouffre de Helm, avait survécu à Saroumane, s'était battue contre un surnombre d'Orcs et d'Uruk-Hais ! Elle avait toujours survécu, sa lame ne l'abandonnant jamais. Elle savait se défendre, se gérer toute seule. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était enceinte ou encore car elle venait d'être propulsée au rang de sœur de la souveraine que cela changeait de quelque manière ! Elle avait hâte à présent de voir Haldir arriver. Car bien plus que d'être un ami, il était écouté de la population et savait qu'elle pouvait prendre en charge sa propre sécurité.  
- _Je sais que cela part d'un bon sentiment_ , reprit-elle, _mais je vous assure que veiller sur moi à ce point n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne courre aucun danger en Lorien, à moins qu'un Elfe fou ne se mette à délirer et à croire que je suis Sauron lui-même_ , continua-t-elle avec un sourire face à son trait d'humour qui ne sembla toutefois pas être partagé avec le guerrier, _je pense que ma sécurité est assurée._

- _Faîtes confiance à Elenna_ , retentit soudain une voix salvatrice. _Si elle vous le dit, c'est qu'il s'agit de la vérité. Vous pouvez disposer à présent. Je suis là pour veiller sur elle._

Bien qu'un peu choqué par le fait qu'Isil appelle la sœur de sa souveraine par son nom, le soldat finit cependant par abdiquer, comprenant qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette partie-là, même si c'était avec son cœur qu'il voulait remplir sa mission. Dès qu'Elenna vit qu'il avait disparu à un tournant du couloir, elle soupira de soulagement avant de se retourner vers son amie et de lui offrir un franche sourire.

- _Merci, mellon nìn !_ s'exclama-t-elle. _J'ai bien cru ne jamais en sortir !_

- _Il va falloir t'y habituer_ , répliqua avec un sourire l'elleth brune. _Tu es quelqu'un d'important ici. Nombreux sont ceux qui auront peur pour toi, qui voudron_ _t_ _te protéger coûte que coûte, et ce malgré tes récriminations. Prépare-toi à être suivie de près._

- _Pitié pas ça..._ , marmonna la concernée.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas_ , la rassura en riant légèrement son amie. _Lorsque ta sœur, Haldir et les autres soldats reviendront, ils arrangeront tout ça, et tu seras plus tranquille. Il pourront affirmer tes qualités pour assurer une partie de ta sécurité toi-même, sans que tu_ _ai_ _s de garde devant ta porte._

- _J'avais presque l'impression d'avoir commis quelque chose de mal et qu'on gardait ma porte pour s'assurer que je ne m'échappe pas_ , confia Elenna. _Et je sais pourtant que ce n'est pas vrai._

- _Ça ne risque pas d'être ça_ , dit Isil. _Tu es bien l'une des personnes les plus honnêtes que je connaisse. Je ne te vois pas commettre quelque_ _chose_ _de si terrible pour qu'on en arrive là._

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles les ellith n'eurent guère à parler, ressassant chacune les pensées de leur journée. Mais, prise d'une idée soudaine, la guerrière fut la première à prendre la parole.

- _Tu pourrais garder avec toi ton épée_ , avança-t-elle. _Cela rassurer_ _ait_ _les Gardes de te voir non sans défenses._

Acquiesçant avec un sourire, ravie de l'idée de résolution de son petit problème, l'Elfe se retourna et ouvrit à nouveau la porte de sa chambre. Balayant rapidement du regard son lit dont la tête était finement sculptée de motifs en formes de feuilles, le petit canapé en toile beige, la table basse faîte dans un bois clair, le tapis banc et argent ainsi que le bureau et la chaise de travail, elle soupira lorsqu'elle aperçut son arme dans son fourreau appuyée contre le mur en bois de la chambre.

Et alors qu'elle terminait de fermer la ceinture du fourreau, elle entendit des battement d'ailes près de sa fenêtre entre-ouverte. Elle s'y précipita, croyant avoir à faire avec la forme d'oiseau de Kementári. Mais il lui parut bien assez vite qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple hirondelle. Cependant, si la déception de ne pas trouver devant elle sa protectrice se fit, elle se laissa intriguer par l'enveloppe accrochée à la patte de l'animal. Elle eut à peine de temps de défaire la ficelle qui attachait le léger paquetage à l'oiseau, de lire en langage commun son nom, que des cris parvinrent des talans voisins.

- _Le Seigneur Elrond !_ retentit soudain la voix du garde qui avait quitté le pas de sa chambre peu de temps auparavant. _Il arrive_ _avec ses troupes !_ _Les éclaireurs nous ont signalé sa présence ! »_

Adressant un regard à son amie, puisant dans ses prunelles bleues tout le soutient qu'elle pouvait, sachant qu'un rôle important venait d'alourdir ses épaules, elle avança d'un premier pas. Elle eut de l'appréhension aussi. Car elle avait eut le temps de penser à ses souvenirs, à certaines des paroles de sa sœur aînée, aussi. Car Elrond s'avérait être le mari de la fille à Galadriel. Des histoires que lui avaient comptées ses parents, Elrond avait pour épouse Celebrian et ils avaient eu trois enfants ensemble. Cela signifiait qu'elle verrait ses trois petits-neveux. Elle savait qu'elle ne verrait sa nièce, car après une remarque maladroite sur la question d'où logerait la Dame d'Imladris, elle avait appris que suite à une attaque d'Orcs, elle avait rejoint Valinor. Quelque chose perturbait également son esprit, outre le fait qu'elle allait bientôt rencontré certains membres de sa famille. En effet, elle se demandait comment sa mère et son père avait fait pour savoir le futur de leurs petits-enfants. Une partie de la réponse s'imposait cependant à elle. Ses protecteurs, qui s'avéraient en fait être ses arrières-grands-parents, chose assez dure à avaler fallait-il avouer, leur avait appris qu'il avait pu avoir un aperçu de leur vie en Terre du Milieu.

Secouant la tête, elle finit par soupirer une énième fois, rangeant sa lettre dans un tiroir de son bureau, avant de s'engager dans les couloirs.

Lorsqu'elle avança sur les passerelles, elle maudit son aînée d'avoir fait construire son « palais », car Elenna ne voyait pas trop par quel autre terme l'appeler, dans les arbres. Une chance que son vertige se soit atténué avec le temps. Mais elle était si haute qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle baisse les yeux, sous peine de se voir tétanisée par la vue du sol. Ce ne fut cependant pas la seule fois où elle voulu jurer, et où elle cracha quelques grossièretés entre ses dents, n'étant entendue par chance que par Isil. En effet, elle maudit toutes les générations de Galadriel jusqu'à la trente-quatrième quand elle faillit se rompre le cou trois bonnes fois face aux escaliers tortueux qui s'enroulaient autour des troncs des mellyrns. Enfin, les habitants devaient en avoir l'habitude, mais depuis quelque temps l'équilibre d'Elenna avait quelque peu diminué. Entre les quelques vertiges qui pouvaient la saisir, son ventre dont l'arrondi devenait de plus en plus visible, merci à ses cinq mois de grossesse. Enfin, elle pouvait se dire chanceuse. Les grossesses humaines étant plus courtes, son ventre aurait dû être plus large. Quoique, cela dépendait des femmes. Enfin là, ce n'était peut-être pas des plus discrets, mais ce ne capturait pas non plus l'attention... si on n'était pas un Elfe. Les Hommes pouvaient l'apercevoir, mais peut-être pas tout de suite, habitués aux légères rondeurs qui composaient l'essentiel de la race humaine. Certains des Elfes ne trouvaient donc pas les femmes ou les hommes humains à leur goût, mais Elenna au contraire considérait cela comme un trait propre à eux et aux Nains, quoique dans ce cas-là les formes étaient vraiment « mises en valeur », une façon de dire qui valait mieux que l'expression « être rempli comme un tonneau contenant un Nain », que certains êtres elfiques abhorrant cette race avaient pour coutume d'employer...

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque les bruits d'une agitation inhabituelle parvint à ses oreilles. Et tandis qu'elle arrivait enfin aux bout de ces marches traîtresses, elle déglutit difficilement. Car, assis de façon naturelle mais qui contenait sans nul doute une grande grâce, un Elfe se tenait sur sa monture. Avant même de s'être présentée à lui, elle sut de qui il s'agissait. Aussi bien le diadème que la grande sagesse qui semblait émaner de lui ne pouvait la faire se tromper de personne. Il s'agissait du Seigneur Elrond. Elle remarqua ensuite à ses côtés deux ellons qui lui ressemblaient beaucoup mais dont le visage contenait encore une grâce enfantine malgré la lueur grave de leurs regards. Elrohir et Elladan. Ils étaient presque indifférenciables. À vrai dire, sans nul doute qu'on devait les confondre plus que souvent, et ce même dans la communauté elfique. Ce qui permit à la jeune femme de les différencier était les yeux légèrement plus bleus d'un des jumeaux, tandis que l'autre les avait d'une couleur vacillant plus vers le gris. Puis, se tenant de manière très droite et noble, mais d'une certaine façon relâchée ce qui donnait à sa posture une impression naturelle, elle reconnue l'Étoile du Soir, Arwen Undómiel. Ses yeux d'une merveilleuse teinte d'argent semblables aux prunelles de son père, il y brillait une intelligence peu commune, une grande détermination et une générosité sans limites. Son visage était d'une grande finesse et ressemblait beaucoup à celui de sa sœur. Face à elle, Elenna se sentit soudainement prise d'une grande fierté. Par les Valar, comme cela semblait étrange d'avoir pour petite-nièce une telle créature de rêve ! Elle comprenait à présent Aragorn qui était tombé sous son charme, lui offrant son cœur sans réserves. Elle tourna une dernière fois la tête vers son amie, lui serra brièvement la main, cherchant par ce contact à affermir son courage, avant de relever la tête et d'avancer vers les cavaliers qui venaient de mettre pieds à terre.

Lorsque ces derniers l'aperçurent, elle vit leurs sourcils se froncer. Le plus comique fut sans doute Elrond lui-même qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant à enlever une certaine vision qu'il pourrait avoir, avant de comprendre que non, une jeune elleth enceinte et qui ressemblait beaucoup à Galadriel se tenait devant eux. Lorsqu'il remarqua le fin diadème d'argent qui ceignait son front, il ne sembla que plus intrigué. Détournant quelques secondes le regard, elle vit que ses petits-neveux, qui étaient également plein de curiosité, l'affichaient de manière moindre.

« - _Seigneur Elrond d'Imladris_ , se présenta l'Elfe. _Et voici mes enfants : Elrohir, Elladan et Arwen. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Dame..._

Il avait volontairement laissé sa phrase en suspens, donnant par là une question indirecte. Souriant légèrement, un peu embarrassée tout de même, elle inclina la tête et décida de ne pas tarder à expliquer qui elle était réellement. Elle savait que cela n'apporterait pas grand chose de bon.

- _... Dame Elenna, répondit-elle. Fille d'Amandil et Earwen. Soeur de la Dame Galadriel._ »

La tête qu'ils firent l'amusa. Comme dans un mirage, elle se revit avec son aînée, tandis que cette dernière restait bouche-bée, le jour où elle avait appris qu'une personne avec laquelle elle s'entendait bien, s'avérait en fait être une fille. N'ayant rien contre elle, elle avait tout de même était surprise d'apprendre que celle qu'elle pensait être un garçon ne l'était pas. Mais elle s'était reprise, assimilant la nouvelle. Après tout, ça ne pouvait changer pratiquement rien, non ? Alors, elle s'était dit une nouvelle de plus ou une nouvelle de moins, pas de grandes différences. Elle avait ré-engagé la conversation normalement, riant comme avant avec son amie, qui se retrouvait finalement rassurée de la réaction de sa sœur. Tout en secouant la tête, elle dut sortir une nouvelle fois de ses pensées. Elle les vit assimiler tour à tour ses paroles, en comprendre le sens. Et c'est avec une certaine angoisse mêlée d'impatience qu'elle attendit leurs réactions.


	31. Chapitre 31

**Coucou ! Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Sorry du temps que je mets à publier, mais j'ai pas mal de choses à faire ! Et ce chapitre, après maintes ras-le-bol suite à des devoirs en quantité, fut un défouloir... J'ai eu besoin de mettre un peu d'humour, notamment au début... Mais chut, j'en dirai pas plus.**

 **Maintenant, place aux réponses !**

 ** _L'Oubliée_ : Coucou ma licorne ! T'as vu, j'ai pitié de toi, je publie ! Voilà les réactions, et j'espère qu'elles te plairont ! Et oui, je suis une sadique dégueulasse ! Je veux ta mort, c'est pas ma faute... Bisous ma licorne ! Ton chameau.**

 ** _Milyi_ : Coucou ma douce miss ! Je suis ravie que mon chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Je te remercie de tous tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. Et oui, Elenna est agacée d'être traitée comme une petite chose fragile, mais après ces dernières aventures, la « petite chose fragile » est loin d'être « fragile »... Bisous à la guimauve ma miss. Lady Julie.**

 ** _Mane-jei_ : J'imagine très bien également la tête de ce cher Seigneur elfique... Je suis contente que ma façon de présenter les Elfes. Je les décris comme je les vois. Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire ! Bien à toi.**

 ** _Guest_ : Et bien... Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 ** _Melior Silverdjane_ : Coucou ! ET oui, Orophin a un comportement... pas très normal... (c'est français ça?) Enfin, il a quelques excuses, mais t'en sauras pas plus pour l'instant ! Et oui, Elenna grande tante d'Arwen et des jumeaux, c'est assez surréaliste ! En plus elle est plus jeune... La vache. Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Inclusion d'un nouveau personnage secondaire mais celui-là il est connu ! Motus et bouche cousu, tu verras dans quelques instants ! Bien à toi, juliefanfic.**

 ** _Yourfirstfan :_ Hello my best friend ! How are you ? J'ai hâte de te voir lundi ! Je ne sais que te dire à part merci de ta review ! Tu ne l'as peut-être pas aimé, mais je peux t'assurer que moi si et elle était plus française que certaines autres précédentes ! Je t'embrasse fort ! Prend soin de toi ! Bisous tout plein. A plus tard amiga.**

CHAPITRE 31 : RENCONTRE

Elle les regarda tous les quatre attentivement, se mettant à mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Ils n'avaient pas encore réagi à l'annonce de sa parenté, et elle s'en inquiéta quelque peu. Son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine, cognant avec force sa cage thoracique. Mais bientôt vint la délivrance. Cela commença par un son clair et mélodieux. Fronçant un peu les sourcils, Elenna s'aperçut qu'un des jumeaux se mettait à rire, étrangement heureux. Il fut rapidement rejoint par son frère, avant que tous deux ne s'avancent vers elle au pas de course. Elle sortit de sa légère transe lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras puissants l'enlacer avec force. Elle avait eu à peine le temps de voir les yeux bleus-gris de son neveu avant cette étreinte. D'abord peut-être un peu sonnée, elle finit par répondre en l'étreignant à son tour, un sourire plaqué sur ses fines lèvres.

« - _Arrête, Elrohir !_ retentit soudain la voix de son frère. _Tu vas nous la casser !_

Reculant légèrement en même temps que l'ellon, elle eut une moue faussement contrariée vers Elladan, car connaissant à présent l'autre jumeau elle ne pouvait se tromper dans leur identité, et levant un doigt accusateur vers celui dont la voix avait retenti, elle parla :

- _Vous apprendrez, cher Elladan, que je ne suis pas_ _de faible constitution ! Je pour_ _r_ _ai vous mettre plus bas que terre avec mon petit doigt !_

Le jeune Elfe, bien loin de prendre mouche des propos de l'elleth, lui offrit un sourire amusé avant de répliquer :

- _J'aimerai bien voir ça..._

Reconnaissant dans son regard la lueur qui avait pris place dans les yeux de Galadriel pendant leur enfance, cette même lueur qui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à leurs parents, elle ne put empêcher un rire léger de résonner au fond d'elle-même.  
- _Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre grand-mère quand nous étions enfants,_ déclara-t-elle _._ _Une vrai calamité !_

- _Je ne dirai rien concernant la mère de_ _m_ _a femme_ , dit calmement Elrond même si l'amusement perçait ses paroles, _mais je puis en tout cas vous assurer du peu de maturité de mes fils..._

Son cœur sembla jaillir de sa poitrine tant le bonheur qu'elle ressentait de pouvoir discuter ainsi avec eux était grand, car et cela même si c'était difficilement concevable pour elle, elle qui avait vécu presque sans famille un long moment, ils étaient de sa propre parenté.

- _Et bien, si vous ne pouvez donner quelques dires sur Galadriel, je dois avouer que personnellement je n'ai presque que ça..._ , dit avec amusement Elenna. _Mais_ , finit-elle par reprendre avec un air mélo-dramatique, _je ne pourrai malheureusement vous en faire part, sans quoi je subirai la folie dévastatrice de mon aînée..._

- _C'est certain_ , s'amusa Elrohir. _Elle est pire qu'un Balrog parfois..._

Ce qui fit rire aux éclats la jeune Elfe enceinte ne passa pas de la même façon auprès de son père, qui le toisa avec une certaine sévérité. Se calmant face à son regard polaire, son neveu lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Mais, de bonne humeur et ne pouvant décemment pas le laisser dans cette situation, elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de murmurer à haute voix, comme un secret qui serait toutefois partagé avec les Elfes aux alentours :

- _Je ne puis qu'acquiescer à_ _vo_ _s paroles, mon cher ! Et encore, je suis sûre qu'on peut domestiquer un Balrog... Mais elle, rien n'est certain !_

Après ses dires, les épaules de ceux qui l'avaient entendue tressaillirent sous des soubresauts amusés, puis quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles les protagonistes se regardèrent, imprégnés d'une certaine complicité. Elenna finit par soupirer. Elle essuya ses mains contre sa robe, comme une façon de l'aider à revenir à une certaine réalité. Elle regarda alors la fille de Celebrian. Un fin sourire sur ses lèvres minces, Arwen observait la scène de la rencontre avec une tendresse peu commune. Son cœur se réchauffant face à la vision de sa nièce, l'elleth inclina doucement la tête dans sa direction, une expression chaleureuse sur son visage.

- _Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, Arwen Undómiel. Un ami m'a parlé de vous en_ _de_ _grandes éloges._

Lorsqu'une légère rougeur prit place sur les joues de cette dernière, qui se doutait certainement que la personne en question s'avérait être Aragorn, elle lui adressa un regard doux.

- _Vous avez fait longue route_ , termina-t-elle. _Venez donc vous délester de la fatigue de votre long trajet._

À peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que des écuyers vinrent chercher les montures de la famille de Galadriel. Un ellon aux cheveux blonds s'avança alors vers eux. L'elleth fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant bien d'où il provenait, elle était sûre de ne pas l'avoir aperçu auparavant. Peut-être s'était tenu derrière les troupe de soldats ? Ou peut-être avait-il été proche depuis le début, mais accaparée par le Seigneur Elrond et ses enfants, elle ne l'avait aperçu.

- _Seigneur Glorfindel,_ _Capitaine de l'armée elfique d'Imladris_ , se présenta l'inconnu. _C'est enchanté que je vous rencontre, surtout après avoir reçu les informations de votre captivité. Je suis heureux de_ _constater par moi-même_ _que vous semblez aller bien._

- _Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude_ , répondit simplement Elenna. _Et je puis me dire chanceuse de vous rencontrer également, Seigneur._

L'ellon s'inclina alors vers elle, et ne connaissant pas vraiment les protocoles réglementaires, elle fit de même. Il n'y eut pas de récriminations sur son geste, elle finit donc par en conclure qu'elle avait réagi de la bonne manière. C'est que ce n'était pas chose aisée que de devoir se comporter en société elfique, surtout lorsque l'on en avait pas l'habitude. Ses parents, qui lui avaient appris tant de choses, avaient vraisemblablement oublié ce petit détail. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit que les yeux d'Isil brillaient d'une étrange manière, un éclat railleur y avait pris place, éclat qui semblait s'y trouvait depuis un moment déjà, par ailleurs.

- _Qu'y-a-t-il ?_ demanda finalement l'elleth, ne comprenant pas vraiment son amie.

- _Et bien_ , commença cette dernière, _heureusement que tes paroles ne seront guère compt_ _ées_ _à la Dame !_

- _Dans ce cas, c'est donc dans la joie que tu te tairas, mellon, car si jamais un mot osait franchir tes lèvres, je crains de ne devoir te couper les oreilles en quatre !_ finit-elle avec un immense sourire.

- _J'en suis terrifiée_ , répliqua la guerrière. _Tu me vois tremblante comme une feuille, te suppliant de m'épargner..._

- _Ah_ , soupira la jeune femme. _Je ne sais si j'aurai pitié de toi le moment venu !_

- _Et bien, puisse mon sort importer à quelques Elfes bienveillants qui se chargeront de me sauver !_ s'exclama son amie avec un air fataliste.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas_ , dit un Glorfindel amusé, en s'immisçant dans la conversation. _Au nom de notre veille amitié, Isil, je viendrai vous sauver ! »_

Un rire léger les secoua alors tous les trois. Ils oubliaient un petit moment les dangers mortels d'Arda, et cela leur faisait le plus grand bien. Ce fut cependant comme toujours Elenna qui se renfrogna la première. Car à chaque amusement, à chaque rire qui pouvaient la traverser, elle se sentait coupable. Au fond d'elle-même elle s'en voulait de pouvoir être joyeuse quand sa petite sœur était en danger... Penser à elle raviva d'ailleurs sa douleur ainsi que sa peur. Une sourde angoisse battait son cœur, face au songe que la mort pourrait peut-être prendre son dû. Elle était certaine de ne pouvoir supporter la souffrance qui la ravagerait inévitablement si un tel malheur arrivait. Poussant finalement un long soupir, tâchant de faire ses tourments afin de pouvoir se concentrer sur les arrivants, elle leur offrit un sourire qui devait sonner faux, car un pli soucieux leur barra le front, et elle finit par les inviter à nouveau à monter, détournant le regard.

Si pendant qu'ils montaient l'escalier qui menait au talan principal, celui contenant le « palais », Elenna pouvait sentir la présence des Elfes, ils n'en restaient pas moins qu'ils ne faisaient aucun bruit. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement, amusées de cet état de fait. Elle avait toujours vécu parmi la race humaine, et ces quelques points qui les différenciaient l'étonnaient toujours, mais l'amusaient aussi d'une certaine façon. Et tandis qu'elle grimpait toujours plus haut, ne regardant absolument pas vers le sol et tentant de garder un bon équilibre, elle sentit son pied buter et elle vacilla dangereusement, par chance vers l'avant, et faillit tomber. Elle ne finit pas affalée contre les marches grâce à une aide salvatrice. En effet, des bras puissants l'avaient retenue. Se remettant bien droite, tâchant de garder une certaine dignité malgré la situation, chose qui n'était pas aisée, elle se retourna et avisa le Seigneur Elrond ainsi que Glorfindel. En voyant la légère inquiétude dans leurs prunelles, elle leur adressa un regard reconnaissant et un sourire rassurant, avant d'incliner légèrement la tête et de reprendre son ascension.

Lorsqu'Elenna parvint presque au bout de ses peines, c'est à dire lorsqu'une petite plate-forme qui menait à un pont qui lui-même menait vers la terrasse de l'endroit de tous ces misères, soit-dit en passant celui pour lequel elle avait bravé tous les dangers de Caras Caladhon, elle soupira de soulagement. Fini ces escaliers tortueux ! Non mais, les constructions et le royaume de sa sœur finiraient par la tuer ! Son soupir fut plus qu'entendu aux alentours, et elle entendit distinctement ses neveux se mettre à rire tandis qu'un doux sourire effleurait les lèvres du mari de Celebrian et de sa fille. Lorsqu'elle remarqua le rictus amusé qui avait pris place sur le visage d'Isil et du Capitaine d'Imladris, elle les fusilla du regard, ce qui ne sembla toutefois pas les calmer, mais plutôt les amuser davantage. Elle se rappela alors que ce seigneur avait dit être ami de longue date avec la guerrière.

« - _Cela ne m'étonne même pas que vous soyez amis, tous les deux_ , dit-elle d'un ton accusateur en les montrant du doigt. _Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Et pauvre de moi, me voilà au cœur de vos esprits tortueux. Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide !_

- _Tu n'es pas mal non plus_ , répliqua Isil. _Je n'ai jamais connu pire que toi_.

- _À ce point ?_ demanda d'un ton faussement scandalisé Elenna. _Me voilà toute retournée ! Mais je suis sûre que tu as dû te tromper. Tu voulais dire qu'on ne trouvait pas meilleure que moi._

- _N'est-ce pas ce_ _que_ _je disais ?_ finit en riant son amie.

Souriant légèrement, ne souhaitant pas le faire plus, elle baissa finalement les yeux et entama sa progression sur le pont. Très solide, le sol lisse, d'une grande beauté aussi, rien n'aurait pu la gêner. Mais c'était mal connaître la poisse qui la suivait depuis quelques jours. Trébuchant sur ses propres pieds, retrouvant un équilibre incertain de justesse, elle en eut finalement ras-à-la-casquette, et se mit à jurer haut et fort en Khuzdul, ce qui fit hausser les sourcils à tout le monde, même Isil eut son content. Mais, il fallait dire pour leur défense qu'entendre une Elfe parler en langage Nain avait de quoi choquer... Merci Gimli d'avoir appris les injures rudimentaires ! Comment elle en était arrivée à connaître les bases ? Et bien son ami Nain avait tout simplement pensé que cela l'aiderait à se faire accepter parmi la race nanesque lorsqu'elle viendrait visiter avec lui et Legolas les cavernes promises.

-No comment, murmura finalement l'elleth en les regardant attentivement. »

Puis, se retournant rapidement, elle termina sa périlleuse progression, et arriva miraculeusement intacte sur la terrasse. Elle croisa alors le Garde qui avait veillé auprès de sa porte. Elle n'avait jamais fait attention à lui, à vrai dire, sauf quand elle en avait eu un peu ras le bol d'être surveillée de si près. Il était grand, possédait une longue chevelure flamboyante, tel un soleil qui brillait de mille feu, et ses yeux étaient d'un brun noisette. Il était plutôt bel homme, en fait. Ou bel Elfe... Peu importe. Il était séduisant et sans nul doute devait attirer la gente féminine. Toutefois, si Elenna apprécia son physique qu'elle trouvait avantageux, il n'y avait nul autre chose qui attirait son regard. Sauf peut-être son air de dur, de soldat aguerri. Il ne devait pas être un type qui se détendait tous les jours... Une chose vint soudain la tilter. Elle ne connaissait pas même son nom ! Lorsqu'elle s'installa à ses côtés et qu'elle se retourna pour parler à ceux qui la suivaient, elle songea un instant qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'elle oublie de lui demander comment il se nommait. Elle inspira ensuite et déclara doucement :

« - _Le repas sera servi d'ici une demi-heure. D'ici là vous pourrez vous reposer dans les chambres qui vous sont désignées._

Comme obéissant à une injonction muette, la jeune femme vit passer devant elle une des ellith qui travaillaient comme servantes.

- _Vos bagages ont été montés_ , déclara-t-elle humblement. _Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous menez aux pièces qui vous sont attribuées._

Ces dernières la remercièrent alors avant de se retourner vers Elenna et de lui adresser un signe de tête poli et de s'en aller. Restée un peu saisie par la vitesse avec laquelle ils étaient partis, elle cligna deux ou trois fois des paupières avant de hausser les épaules. Les gens d'ici devaient connaître les us et coutumes. Elle, elle en ignorait bien tout ou presque.

- _C'est toujours comme cela ?_ demanda-t-elle à Isil qui était restée.

- _Parfois_ , répondit cette dernière en souriant sans condition, _c'est plus rapide._

- _Ou d'autres fois plus long_ , répliqua le Garde.

Tient, en parlant de lui, la jeune femme devait connaître son patronyme. Relevant alors la tête, s'approchant un peu plus de lui, elle vit le soldat s'étonner à ce qu'elle lui considère un certain intérêt.

- _Dîtes-moi_ , commença-t-elle, _j'ai pu vous parler, mais je ne connais guère votre nom. Ici tout le monde connaît le mien, mais quel est le votre ?_

- _Anar_ , répondit l'ellon après un certain temps de silence.

Elenna fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom, mais où ? Là était la question. Elle se cassa la tête quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne se rappelle les dires de ses compagnons de voyage. « _Non_ , _ç_ _a, ça a été le traitement réservé à Anar après qu'il_ _ai_ _t perdu un concours de boisson face à un Nain._ ». Lorsqu'à sa mémoire lui revint les paroles d'Aldaron, un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle tenta bien de le réprimer, mais l'amusement était bien trop grand.

- _Le Anar qui fut martyrisé par Aldaron et compagnie après avoir perdu un concours de boisson ?_ demanda-t-elle innocemment, un peu farceuse aussi, connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

Elle ne reçut, comme réponse d'ailleurs, qu'un vague grognement ainsi qu'un regard meurtrier. Elle était sûre que si les yeux pouvaient lancer la foudre, elle aurait déjà été grillée. Lui adressant un signe d'excuse, elle monta rapidement les trois marches qui menaient à l'intérieur, suivie par Isil qui ne la quittait jamais.

- _Ne souhaites-tu pas te reposer ?_ lui demanda-t-elle, se sentant un peu coupable de la voir la suivre alors qu'elle devait se sentir lasse après le voyage qui avait été leur.

- _Pour que tu finisses, pauvre petite elleth, envahie par une quantité phénoménale de gardes qui voudront assurer ta sécurité ?_ répliqua son amie.

- _Hu_ _m_ , marmonna la jeune femme. _En fait, reste là_.

Elle entendit alors la guerrière se mettre à rire allégrement. Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse d'avoir fait de telles rencontres. Car perdue au milieu d'un grand bazar, vivant au jour le jour avec ses deux boulots, elle avait fini par atterrir sur Arda, et même si elle avait dû surmonter nombre d'obstacles, jamais elle ne s'était sentie plus vivante. Tout avait fini par bien tourné. Ou presque. Elle songea alors à sa petite sœur. Que lui arrivait-il en ce moment ? Les Uruk-Hais continuaient-ils leur course effrénée ? S'étaient-ils arrêtés pour la nuit ? Elerinna, devait-elle courir à s'en user les pieds ou était-elle portée, ou encore traînée comme un vulgaire déchet ? Un long frisson d'horreur parcourut sa colonne vertébrale. Elle ne savait quelles étaient les choses vécues par sa cadette en ce moment-même. Une chose était sûre cependant : elle n'avait pas encore trépassé. Elle le savait, au fond d'elle-même. Car si tel avait été le cas, elle était certaine qu'elle l'aurait senti, tant la douleur de son âme aurait été forte.

- _Elle s'en sortira_ , murmura son amie en lui saisissant la main et en la pressant. _N'a-t-elle pas une armée entière volant à son secours ? N'a-t-elle pas des Valar qui la protègent ? Elle s'en sortira, j'en suis certaine._

Lui adressa un pauvre sourire, elle la remercia largement. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle n'allait toujours pas très bien. La bile lui montait à la gorge face aux pensées des tortures qu'elle pouvait subir. Et bon sang, elle était amenée au Mordor ! À Sauron lui-même ! Comment pouvait-elle oublier cela ? Elle était terrifiée pour Elerinna, même plus que terrifiée. Son cœur battait sa poitrine, tant la peur qu'elle ressentait était grande. La seule chose qui pourrait la rassurer, serait de voir par elle-même l'état de sa cadette. Semblant comprendre ses pensées, elle sentit une douce étreinte lui être donnée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste qu'elle était enveloppée dans une sorte de cocon protecteur. Et, son mal-être la gouvernant en partie, elle n'eut plus la force de se battre contre soi-même, et s'abandonna totalement à Isil.

Cette dernière resserrant son étreinte, songea soudainement à une chose. La Dame Galadriel était capable de lire dans les pensées, non ? On lui avait également compté l'accident du palantir. Aussi, elle était certaine que son amie avait des pouvoirs semblables, mais probablement plus puissants. Peut-être que...

- _Te rappelles-tu, Elenna, de comment tu es entrée dans la conscience de Pippin ?_

La jeune femme, dont ce souvenir paraissait bien lointain à présent, mit quelques secondes pour faire revenir le passé à sa mémoire. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas tellement comment une telle chose avait été possible. Elle se souvenait juste qu'elle avait souhaité savoir ce qu'il se passait. Peut-être était-ce là, la raison du pourquoi et du comment.

- _Peut-être_ , continua la guerrière, _que tu pourrais réessayer de faire la même chose, mais ave_ _c_ _l'esprit d'Elerinna. Tu pourrais ainsi t'assurer qu'elle va bien..._

Un espoir fou commença à naître dans son sein. Elle tenta bien bien le réprimer, sachant pertinemment que si cela ne marcherait pas elle souffrirait, mais c'était sans connaître la traîtrise du cœur, qui va toujours là où la raison l'interdit. Mais peut-être était-ce possible, tout de même. Si seulement... Secouant la tête, décidant de songer à autre chose, elle déclara à l'elleth qui faisait désormais partie de ceux qui comptaient le plus pour elle :

- _Viens, Isil. Ils ne vont pas tarder à descendre. La moindre des choses est de pouvoirs les accueillir dans la salle à manger en bon_ _ne_ _et due forme_. »

Lui offrant un sourire, son amie acquiesça. Le Seigneur Elrond, ses enfants et Glorfindel arrivèrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et le repas fut calme, bien que ponctué par les excentricités des jumeaux.

Elenna soupira tout en défaisant sa robe. La nuit était bien avancée à présent, et seules les quelques bougies allumées permettaient de voir à travers l'obscurité. On entendait ci et là quelques hiboux hululer, chasser, mais la ville entière semblait endormie. Quelques soldats restaient tout de même là, à veiller à ce qu'aucun danger n'envahisse Caras Caladhon. Tout en passant son vêtement de nuit, l'elleth se souvint de la longue soirée qui avait été la sienne. Car, après un repas plutôt calme et reposant, même si ses neveux avaient fait siennes en racontant quelques anecdotes amusantes pour Elenna et donnant envie d'étrangler selon Elrond, elle avait eu ensuite une longue discussion avec le Seigneur et le Capitaine d'Imladris. Durant tout ce temps, il avait été question du positionnement des nouveaux soldats, des vivres aussi. Par une grande chance, Isil avait été présente et avait pu l'aider. Même le mari de Celebrian lui était venu en aide, comprenant bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de la tâche qui était la sienne en attendant que sa sœur revienne.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se glisser sous ses draps, souhaitant enfin profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, elle se souvint de la lettre qu'elle avait reçu. Elle pourrait toujours la lire le lendemain... Mais la tentation était trop forte. La curiosité aussi. Et puis, cette dernière pouvait contenir des choses de premier ordre, également. Alors, se relevant, s'installant à son bureau et récupérant la lettre dans le tiroir, elle l'ouvrit, et se mit à la lire attentivement.

 **Elenna,**

 **Je suppose qu'à l'heure à laquelle je vous écris vous venez de rentrer en Lothlorien. Je vous avais promis de vous donner des nouvelles, et voilà chose faîte.**

 **Nous nous sommes battus à Minas Tirith hier. Les morts ont été nombreux, mais par une chance inouïe une bataille qui aurait dû être perdue ne l'a pas été. Car, sur les conseils du Seigneur Elrond qui est venu nous parler avant de rejoindre au plus vite ses troupes qu'il avait laissé, nous avons pris le chemin des Morts. Aragorn a fait valoir ses droits en tant que descendant d'Isildur, et une armée fantomatique nous a accompagnés. Ils nous ont été de grande utilité, je dois l'avouer.**

 **Mais malgré la victoire, je vous apporte également quelques tristes nouvelles. Le Roi Théoden a trépassé dans la nuit. Grima également. Mais l'homme à qui vous avez accordé une nouvelle chance a sauvé son honneur, mon amie. En effet, il a quitté ce monde en tentant de sauver son roi, permettant à ce dernier de vivre quelques heures de plus.**

 **Merry a été blessé, aussi. Il est actuellement aux Salles de Guérison, toutefois son état n'est pas alarmant.**

 **J'ai battu Gimli, également. Cent vingt-trois cadavres contre cent dix-sept. Et ce Nain a encore affirmé que je trichais ! La race nanesque peut être vraiment bornée sur les bords, je vous le dis. Ils sont mauvais perdants, aussi. Finalement ce fut Aragorn qui nous départagea, et il me donna raison, évidemment.**

 **Enfin... J'espère que vous vous portez bien mon amie. Comment va votre sœur ? Toujours aussi tête brûlée, cherchant à embêter les plus âgés ? Nous attendrons tous vos nouvelles avec impatience.**

 **Prenez soin de vous, _mellon nìn_.**

 **Legolas.**

Une larme roula le long de sa joue et tacha le papier de la lettre. Elle était heureuse de savoir que ses amis allaient bien, en général, mais les derniers mots de la lettre lui faisaient mal. Il lui demandait des nouvelles de sa sœur, mais comment pouvait-elle lui en donner alors que cette dernière se trouvait aux mains des engeances de l'Ombre ? Elle ne sut vraiment ce qui la poussa à prendre une plume, de l'encre et une feuille vierge, mais elle décida de répondre dans l'instant. Elle avait besoin de se confier. Véritablement. Sans faux-semblants. Elle avait besoin de mettre son âme à nue pour une fois. Alors, elle commença à écrire.

 **Legolas,**

 **Que dois-je vous dire qu'à part que tout n'est pas idyllique, loin de là même ?**

 **Nous avons été attaqués le lendemain de notre départ. Ce fut mon autre protecteur qui me sauva la vie.**

 **Mes protecteurs, parlons-en. Vous saviez qui était Kementári, n'est-ce pas ? Toute le monde le savait, même. On m'a cependant tu des vérités importantes. Je ne vous en veux pas, _mellon nìn_ , mais c'est difficile à accepter. **

**Enfin.. quand nous sommes finalement arrivés en Lothlorien, nous avons été attaqués à nouveau, et à présent Elerinna est aux mains d'Uruk-Hais, en direction du Mordor. J'ai peur pour elle, mon ami, mon frère. Elle est tout ce qui m'importe.**

 **Pour faire bref, en colère, j'ai ensuite appelé ma protectrice à grands cris, et elle est venue, elle ainsi qu'Aulë, l'homme qui m'a sauvée lors de la première attaque. J'ai appris nombre de choses, Legolas. Des choses incroyables.**

 **Je n'entrerai pas dans tous les détails, mais pour faire simple ces Valar s'avèrent être les parents adoptifs de mon aïeule Aredhel, et donc mes grands-parents.**

 **Difficile à croire, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, ce n'est pas la seule nouvelle incroyable à m'être parvenue. Car, ma sœur que je croyais morte depuis longtemps était en fait ici, en Terre du Milieu. Il s'agit de Galadriel, la Dame de Lorien.**

 **Mais, si je veux revenir à ce qui me torture l'esprit en ce moment-même, je vous reparlerai d'Elerinna. Car, et ce malgré qu'une armée elfique est en route pour la délivrée, l'angoisse m'étreint encore et toujours, mon ami. J'espère que malheur ne s'abattra pas sur elle.**

 **Je suis navrée de vous importuner avec mes tourments, Legolas.**

 **J'espère que de votre côté la lumière perce les ténèbres.**

 **Avec une sincère amitié.**

 **Elenna.**

 **PS : Ne vous avisez pas de me revenir en plusieurs morceaux, je veux des amis entiers, compris ? Et dîtes à Aragorn qu'il fera un roi formidable et que j'ai hâte d'assister à son couronnement. N'oubliez pas non plus de lui dire qu'il doit se souvenir de ma menace... Il comprendra. Prenez soin de vous, aussi.**

Une fois qu'elle reposa la plume, elle soupira, essuya du revers de sa main une larme solitaire, et eut un mince sourire. Ses amis lui manquaient. Véritablement. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour les avoir près d'elle dans ces moments de doutes, de peur ! Elle secoua la tête, avant de rouler sa lettre, d'y inscrire le nom du destinataire et de la fermer avec une ficelle. Se relevant ensuite, époussetant les plis imaginaires de sa robe de nuit, elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Cette dernière était ouverte, donnant une large vision de la Lothlorien. En regardant au loin et en se concentrant suffisamment, on pouvait apercevoir la fin du royaume. Elenna resta toutefois saisie par la beauté de Caras Caladhon en pleine nuit. Car, alors que la nuit était noire, bien que constellée par une myriade de petites perles blanches, des lumières étaient visibles un peu partout. En effet, des lampadaires à bougies, bien loin de l'électricité de son ancien monde, parcouraient le bord des escaliers, des ponts et des ruelles au sol. C'était un régal pour les yeux. La jeune femme songea un temps que cette vision était irréelle, avant de se rappeler qu'elle devait envoyer sa lettre.

Prenant une légère mais profonde inspiration, elle finit par siffler doucement, cherchant à faire venir un oiseau voyageur. Elle connaissait la technique de par son père, Amandil, qui lors des fréquentes sorties en forêt avait toujours chercher à lui enseigner son savoir. Bien loin de comprendre à l'époque, mais adorant ces moments complices, elle le remerciait maintenant de les avoir à ce point préparer pour la Terre du Milieu. Elle ne savait comment ce se serait passé si tel n'avait pas été le cas. Ça n'aurait certainement été guère réjouissant. Elle fut sortie de ces pensées lorsque devant elle se tint à une magnifique faucon au pelage blanc tacheté de gris. Elle resta incapable de réfléchir quelques secondes, abasourdie devant la beauté de l'animal. Elle songea qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Yavanna, mais elle ne trouva en lui nul magie, seulement une grâce peu commune. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'un autre mot se trouvait attaché à sa patte. L'enlevant, elle s'aperçut que seuls quelques mots le composaient, et elle se mit à sourire tout en remerciant à voix basse son destinataire. « _Il nous semblait que tu avais besoin d'un ami fidèle pour certaines de tes courses. Gorn est un faucon fidèle et courageux. Puisse-t-il t'aider à soulager ton cœur. Aulë et Kementári._ » Ainsi était le message de ses protecteurs. Son cœur se réchauffa légèrement, heureuse de savoir qu'ils pensaient à elle. Mais une part était déçue, également. Elle aurait aimé qu'on lui donne des nouvelles de sa cadette. Finissant de soupirer et délaissant le mot sur son bureau, elle caressa doucement le plumage de son nouvel animal. Ce dernier, s'ébrouant un peu, se mit à nettoyer ses plumes sous le regard attendrie d'une elleth particulière. Elenna prit ensuite la lettre qu'elle devait envoyer, l'attacha à la patte du faucon à l'aide d'une ficelle fine, et se penchant vers ce dernier, lui donna ses ordres pour que son écrit parvienne au bon destinataire.

Lorsque de larges battements d'ailes, l'oiseau s'en alla, la jeune femme soupira longuement pour la centième fois de la journée au moins, avant de s'accouder à la légère balustrade. Elle laissa son regard se porter loin devant, fixant le vide, songeant à ce que pouvais endurer sa sœur en ce moment. Dormait-elle ? Souffrait-elle ? Elerinna n'avait pas pour habitude de vivre de manière aussi difficile. Elenna espérait de tout cœur qu'elle aille bien. Elle se serait damnée corps et âme pour pouvoir la sauver. Mais cela semblait ne servir à rien à présent.

Détournant finalement le regard, retournant à son lit et glissant sous ses draps frais, l'elleth songea combien elle aimerait pouvoir parler à nouveau à sa petite sœur, juste pour vérifier au moins qu'elle allait bien. Elle aurait presque tout donné pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Pensant une dernière fois aux paroles d'Isil concernant ses pouvoirs qu'elle pourrait utiliser, Elenna sentit son esprit s'en allait doucement, vers une nuit douce mais agitée.


	32. Chapitre 32

**Coucou !**

 **Alors, voici un nouveau chapitre, mais entièrement vu par Elerinna, cette fois-ci. Cette dernière est une enfant un peu folle (comme c'est étrange... elle ressemble à ma frangine!). Pour tout vous dire, ne sachant guère trop quelles pouvaient être ses réactions, je me suis servie de ma petite sœur de tout pile dix ans comme cobaye. Je lui disais ce qu'il se passait, et elle me disait ce qu'elle en pensait et ce qu'elle aurait dit ou fait. Bien évidemment, elle ignore pas mal de truc, tout comme Elerinna, surtout au sujet de Kementári.**

 **Bref, un chapitre en famille, et je vous l'offre sur un plateau ! (Je me dégage de toute responsabilité en cas de dégradation mentale suite à la lecture : ) )**

 **PS : Ce chapitre est dédicacée à ma meilleure amie, Ysalis également connue (pour moi) sous le pseudo Yourfirstfan. Tu as toujours été là pour me botter les fesses ma best friend, alors un grand merci. Je ne sais pas où j'en serai là dedans sans toi. Tu es ma bouée de sauvetage dans une mer déchaînée. Merci de m'aider à ne pas couler. Tu sais que la réciproque est vraie également. Que tout le monde sache quelle amie géniale tu es.**

* * *

 _ **Milyi :**_ **Coucou ma Miss Emilie ! Je te remercie tout d'abord de ta review. Et oui, un clin d'œil à Grima. Mais j'avais changé l'histoire de ce personnage, il était donc logique que l'on sache ce qui lui était finalement arrivé. Les retrouvailles entre sœurs ne sont pas pour tout de suite, mais j'espère que ce chapitre te fera patienter ! Pour une fois, un point de vue assez enfantin, et des schéma de réflexion étranges. Je te fais plein de bisous au caramel. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Lady Julie.**

 _ **Yourfirstfan**_ **: Je te remercie beaucoup ma chère best friend de tes mots qui me touchent. Je ne pense pas avoir un immense talent, mai je m'éclate pour écrire et j'aime partager. Si mon histoire te plaît, alors je serai la plus heureuse. Tes reviews sont toujours un vent de fraîcheur pour moi (vent de montagne ou brise marine, j'ai pas encore décidé d'où il provenait), et je les lis avec beaucoup de plaisir. Et oui, vive le Franglais, mais n'oublie pas que le spenglish existe aussi ! ^^ Je t'embrasse très fort, profite de la lecture mi amiga. J'attendrai ta review avec impatience.**

 _ **L'Oubliée :**_ **Ne t'inquiète pas ma licorne, je ne veux pas vraiment ta mort ! ^^ Juste te faire patenter un peu beaucoup et te torturer les méninges. Rien de bien méchant en somme. Nan ! C'est pas vrai. J'attends toujours ton commentaire avec impatience, me demandant si tu as apprécié mon chapitre ! En tout cas voilà la suite, elle diffère un peu de ce que j'ai déjà fait. J'espère que ça te plaira. Je te fais plein de bisous. A plus ma licorne ! Ton chameau sans cerveau ! (en plus ça rime!^^)**

 _ **Crosswald**_ **: Et bien ton engouement me fait plaisir ! La suite n'a pas tardé, même si je dois dire que je publie toutes les deux semaines (si je suis en retard c'est que je suis malade ^^). Tu es tombé le bon jour. Ma fic n'a rien d'extraordinaire, mais je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Merci d'avoir laissé un com. Et sur ce, à plus tard peut-être !**

 _ **pope081112 :**_ **Hello ma chère ! Don't panic pour le retard, ce n'est pas grave ! Tu es revenue ! Et oui, pas mal de responsabilités sur le dos. J'aimerai pas être à sa place, franchement. Tout ça alors que tu ne l'as jamais fait ! Enfin, elle a des amis sur qui s'appuyer et qui l'aident. Et puis on cherche à lui faciliter la tâche, aussi. Tu voulais la suite bientôt, et bien elle arrive aujourd'hui ! Tu as mis une review le bon jour ! Je publie toutes les deux semaines à présent, je ne peux pas rapprocher les dates, trop de choses à faire. En tout cas voilà la suite, et j'espère qu'elle sera à ton goût !**

CHAPITRE 32 : DU CÔTE DE LA CADETTE

Elerinna chuta une énième fois. Se retrouvant sur ses genoux ensanglantés, elle maudit une nouvelle fois les immondes créatures. Mais, bien loin de faire cas de ses états d'âme, les Uruk-Hais tirèrent violemment sur les liens qui lui serraient les poignets, la faisant racler le sol avant qu'elle n'arrive à se stabiliser. Sur ses jambes tremblantes, elle se remit à courir.

Cela faisait presque deux jours qu'elle supportait tout ça sans se plaindre ou presque. La deuxième nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Et malgré l'obscurité, elle arrivait à tirer un avantage à cette situation. Regardant parfois au dessus d'elle, elle admirait le ciel étoilé, témoin muette de la danse merveilleuse de ces lumières. Elle avait toujours eu comme l'impression qu'elles étaient vivantes, qu'elles possédaient une âme. C'était au fond d'elle-même une grande certitude. Une certitude d'enfant peut-être. Comme lorsque l'on croyait au Père Noël. On était persuadé de sa véracité.

Son pied butant sur un gros caillou obstruant son chemin, elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Elle avait mal de partout. Véritablement partout. Les muscles de tous ses membres la faisaient souffrir, ses pieds cloqués semblaient prêts à rendre l'âme, ses poignets cisaillés par la corde rêche la brûlaient et ses yeux étaient rougis de ses précédents pleurs. Seule à présent la certitude qu'elle reverrait Elenna la maintenait. Quelle bêtise avait-elle faite en n'écoutant pas Galadriel ! Elle avait été la pire des idiotes. C'était connu, pourtant. Sa sœur ne cessait de lui répéter : lorsqu'un adulte se souciant de toi t'interdit de faire certaines choses, ce n'est pas pour t'embêter. C'est simplement qu'il a conscience des risques et que toi non. Et bien, elle aurait dû doublement écouter. Car, elle avait premièrement regardé dans le miroir, chose totalement interdite, et elle avait en plus quitté la sécurité de la ville du Royaume.

Lorsque les bêtes ralentirent, Elerinna soupira de soulagement. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement, à l'abri de rochers, et bien loin des bois. Ils avaient certainement compris la leçon lorsque la nature s'était rebellée contre eux et les avaient attaqués. Une attaque fabuleuse, exceptionnelle, merveilleuse, selon son point de vue. Ça avait été de toute beauté. L'elfing sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une des créatures s'approcha, la renifla, et s'éloigna avec dégoût... Par Eru en personne, sa sœur lui avait bien dit de tourner dix fois sa langue dans la bouche avant de parler ! Alors, pourquoi avait-elle dû l'ouvrir cette fois-ci ?

« -Eh ! Oh ! Dis aussi que je pus, tant que tu y es ! Abruti !

Ce qui, et bien on peut s'en douter, ne plut que moyennement à l'abruti en question qui se dépêcha vers elle, et la frappa. Elle maudit à grand renfort de jurons sa stupidité, le goût de sang envahissant sa bouche, sa lèvre étant fendue. Des larmes acides se mirent à rouler sur ses joues blafardes. Mais où étaient donc les autres ? La laisserait-on à leur merci, entre leurs mains ?

-Je te tuerai, maudite Elfe, n'en doute pas, si seulement mon maître me l'autorisait. Je t'arracherai les membres un par un, déclara lentement et avec délectation le monstre qu'elle avait insulté. »

Cela eut au moins le mérite de calmer toutes les futures ardeurs d'Elerinna. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort encore. Ses pleurs ne se tarirent pas, mais ils diminuèrent en intensité. Lorsqu'elle le vit s'éloigner, elle soupira, soulagée. L'arrachage de membres ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Une aubaine. L'elfing sourit alors, mais d'une façon étrangement amère. Même pas deux jours s'étaient écoulés et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Elenna, elle, avait survécu longtemps quand elle s'était faite capturée. Elle était persuadée que sa sœur n'avait peut-être même pas gémi de désespoir. Elle s'était certainement battue pour sa liberté. Alors, que dirait-elle si elle la voyait dans cette situation ? Des larmes coulant sans arrêt ? Elle la prendrait pour une faible, ce qu'elle était. Quoique... Non, elle ne réagirait pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle avait toujours été là pour la soutenir, l'avait toujours encouragée et rassurée. Elle comprendrait.

Tout en secouant la tête, ayant laissé partir sa dernière larme, elle grimaça en sentant son estomac gronder sous la faim. Ces créatures n'avaient même pas daigné lui donner un morceau de pain ! Elle était sûre que même les pires tortionnaires nourrissaient leurs victimes, ça coulait de source. Si on ne veut pas que son captif meurt, on lui donne à manger. Fallait pas être stupide pour le comprendre... Quoique, la stupidité semblait être la définition parfaite des Orcs ou Uruk-Hais (elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils étaient, mais les deux n'étaient pas la même chose de toute façon ? Des synonymes ? Il faudrait qu'elle demande ça à sa sœur...). Avec le mot cruauté, aussi. Un mélange compatible et incompatible à la fois. Parce qu'il fallait avouer, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de jugeote. Pour faire du cannibalisme, fallait vraiment être un crétin. Ou des crétins dans leur cas. Ah, elle n'avait pas encore expliqué cette case « bouffons-nous entre nous » ? Et bien, c'était plutôt simple et dégoûtant, en fait. Ils n'avaient pas été d'accord sur le trajet, l'un avait tué l'autre, l'avait éviscéré, et avait sorti un « De la viande fraîche au menue ! ». Ils avaient voulu qu'elle en mange, aussi. Mais, elle ne pouvait pas. Sa sœur qui avait beau dire qu'elle était difficile en matière de nourriture aurait compris, c'était certain.

Elle attendit patiemment, allongée en chien de fusil, que le sommeil vienne la prendre. Mais ce traître la fuyait. En même temps, essayez de vous endormir le ventre vide et on en parlera après. C'est alors qu'elle le vit approcher, l'animal qui les suivait depuis la veille. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique oiseau au plumage blanc comme la neige, et elle savait de quoi il en retournait pour avoir gentiment fait route au Col de Caradhras, et avait des yeux bleus superbes. Elle fut un instant déstabilisée par la beauté de l'oiseau, s'agissait-il d'un mâle ou d'une femelle, elle n'en savait rien et pour l'instant ça ne l'intéressait pas, avant de soupirer face à tant de manque d'intelligence en une journée. Il fallait croire que tout le monde s'était passé le mot. Parce que réfléchir au sexe d'un animal alors que l'on coure un grave danger, que nos poignets sont liés, ce n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il y avait de plus pertinent. Et puis aussi l'animal qui venait d'arriver était stupide, parce que atterrir dans un clan de cannibales relevait du suicide, et qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas avoir de jugeote pour le faire.

« -Écoute, je sais pas si tu es seulement curieux ou autre chose, mais s'il te plaît, va-t'en si tu ne veux pas finir en rôti de pigeon.

Ses quelques mots ne semblèrent pas plaire à l'oiseau en question, bien qu'il parut touché de sa sollicitude. Mais c'était normal, ça ? Un animal, ça ne pensait pas ! Mais c'était sans compter sur la créature ailée qui avait violemment réagi à « pigeon » en secouant ses plumes et en poussant de petits bruits aigus qu'Elerinna trouva tout à fait ridicules mais adorables. Semblant comprendre les pensées de l'elfing (d'ailleurs comment c'était possible ?), l'animal ailé, quoique dit comme ça, ça fait penser à Pégase ou alors à un hybride, se mit à parler.

-Sache, petite Elfe, que je suis ici pour veiller à ta sécurité. Nombre de soldats sont en route pour venir t'aider, dont ta sœur. Tu n'es plus seule à présent.  
Sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand avant de se refermer et de se rouvrir et ainsi de suite pendant quelques minutes. Une véritable carpe hors de l'eau. Mais était-elle tombée sur la tête pendant qu'elle courrait ? Il fallait dire qu'elle avait rencontré le sol tellement de fois que cela semblait tout à fait possible. On n'était pas dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles, quand même ! Là, un lapin parlait mais même pas sûr qu'un oiseau aussi. Alors certes la Terre du Milieu était censée être une histoire pour le soir au moment du couché, mais un oiseau n'avait pas de discussion ! Il n'avait pas le don de la parole ! C'était tout simplement inimaginable ! Elle sortit cependant de son léger état de choc lorsqu'elle aperçut que les créatures revenaient. Ni une, ni deux, ne se souciant pas du fait que l'oiseau était un animal tout à fait remarquable, elle le planqua derrière son dos, en dessous de sa cape. La créature parlait, ce qui la plaçait au rang d'humanoïde même si elle n'y ressemblait pas et elle ne voulait pas être coupable de meurtre par rôtisserie, même si ce n'était que pour « non assistance à oiseau en danger ». Lorsqu'un des monstres dont l'odeur rivalisait avec sa mocheté lui balança un truc dur, sans forme vraiment définie et d'une drôle de couleur grise et verte, elle ne comprit pas toute de suite. Elle n'osa cependant regarder ce dont il s'agissait que lorsque les monstres s'éloignèrent. Après quelques creusements de méninges, elle finit pas en déduire qu'il s'agissait de pain. Mais d'un pain plus que rassi, alors. Elle était certaine qu'une seule bouchée la rendrait malade. Une idée que sembla partager l'oiseau qui venait de sortir de derrière elle.

-Ils sont sérieux ? lui demanda-t-elle. Ils veulent vraiment que je prenne ce truc moisi ?

-Il semblerait bien, répondit l'animal. Mais attends-moi ici, reprit-il. Je vais te chercher quelque chose de plus comestible.

Et alors qu'il prenait son envol, Elerinna s'exclama en son encontre :

-Dis bonjour au Lapin Blanc et dis-lui de regarder l'heure ! Il ne doit pas être en retard !

Vu comment il s'arrêta et pencha la tête vers le côté, il ne devait certainement pas avoir compris. Ou elle ne devait pas avoir compris... Bref.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre. C'est dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Le Lapin Blanc courre et crie qu'il est en retard... Sinon, en fait, t'es quoi ? Une fille ou un garçon ?

-Et bien, commença l'oiseau en riant, je te dirai que sous cette forme je ne peux être fille ou garçon, mais plutôt femelle ou mâle. Tels sont les termes exacts. Et ensuite, je te dirai qu'en vérité je suis une femme.

-Ah... soupira Elerinna qui semblant comprendre. Je pensais que c'était l'inverse.

Ce qui ne plut pas tellement à la femme en question. En même temps, apprendre que l'on avait été confondue avec un homme laissait toujours une petite trace d'amertume. Se sentant un peu gênée, quelle idiote était-elle de parler avant de réfléchir, elle inclina la tête en signe d'excuse et donna un « Pardon » murmuré.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit la créature blanche. Tu ne pouvais le savoir. Enfin, la nuit est noire, tu es fatiguée et affamée. Ne bouges pas, je reviens. »

Elle s'en alla alors, laissant l'elfing lui crier un : « Mais où voulez-vous que j'aille ? ».

Elle était passée au vouvoiement. L'oiseau s'avérait être une femme donc une adulte, et Elenna lui avait toujours appris à respecter les aînés. Quoique ça semblait bizarre quand même de vouvoyer un animal. Encore heureux que personne ne l'ait entendue. C'est qu'elle aurait eu l'air d'une originale. Enfin, avec les Orcs à côté, elle aurait quand même semblé un peu plus normal qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Mais c'est alors qu'une chose tilta son esprit fatigué : on lui avait dit que sa sœur venait. Donc, Elenna était en route. Si la perspective de la revoir l'emplissait de joie, elle était prise d'une angoisse muette, ne voulant pas qu'il lui arrive malheur. Elle aurait presque tout donné à cet instant-même pour que l'oiseau se soit trompé. Vraiment presque tout. Tout en clignant des yeux et en frottant ses paupières sous la fatigue, elle laissa sa tête reposer sur ses genoux. Ses poignets attachés encerclaient ces derniers, et elle sentit ses yeux se faire vague, le sommeil reprenant finalement ses droits. Elle eut à peine le temps de songer que c'était dommage de s'endormir maintenant alors qu'on allait lui apporter à manger, qu'elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée, ou plus particulièrement d'Irmo dans ce cas-ci.

Elle était assise sur une fine couverture de laine, près de la rivière où elle se baignait souvent avec Elenna. L'eau glissait sur les galets et offrait une douce mélodie. Le soleil caressait ses bras dénudés, son visage. C'était divin. Une véritable matinée de printemps. Les oiseaux chantaient, et rien en cet instant n'aurait pu défaire ce bonheur. Sauf peut-être le retour à la réalité. Mais elle n'en était pas encore là.

Lorsqu'elle défit ses ballerines et qu'elle laissa l'eau froide lui mordillait les orteils, elle frissonna avant de soupirer de contentement. Cela semblait si réel ! S'en était tout simplement merveilleux ! Lorsqu'elle sentit une autre présence, elle n'y fit tout d'abord pas attention. Après tout, son imaginaire pouvait prendre des formes diverses et variées. Mais quand quelque chose la frôla ou tout du moins sembla la frôler, elle devint plus alerte. Ça, c'était pas normal. Mais alors pas normal du tout.

« -Elerinna, murmura soudain une voix. Est-ce toi ?

Ne comprenant tout d'abord pourquoi on lui posait cette question, elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi donc son rêve qui devenait étrange lui demandait son nom ? C'était incompréhensible. À moins que ce ne soit pas son rêve qui se mette soudainement à lui parler, mais plutôt quelqu'un.

-Euh, oui, répondit-elle prudemment. Mais c'est qui, là ?

Un rire soulagé retentit alors. C'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment bizarre. Elle se retourna, chercha partout la trace d'une quelconque personne, mais elle ne trouva nul preuve de sa présence. Peut-être devenait-elle folle ?

-C'est moi, petite sœur, lui dit-on alors. Elenna.

Ou peut-être alors ne devenait-elle pas folle mais c'était vraiment étrange dans ce cas. Mais vraiment, vraiment étrange. Et puis comment c'était possible, aussi ?

-Tu fais quoi dans ma tête ? lui demanda-t-elle. Je dors... Et puis t'es où déjà ?

-Désolée de déranger ton sommeil, commença Elenna. Je suis en ce moment-même dans ma chambre, en Lothlorien, et comment est-ce que je peux être dans ta tête relève du mystère... Enfin, cela s'est déjà produit avec Pippin, mais pas de cette manière... Je sens ce que tu penses, vois donc ce que tu fais dans tes rêves, mais je suis là sans être là. Je parle en ayant envie que cela te soit adressé, et tu m'entends. C'est extraordinaire...

-Ça, je te le fais pas dire ! répliqua Elerinna avant qu'un détail des paroles de sa sœur ne la frappe. Tu as dit que tu étais en Lothlorien, mais comment c'est possible puisque l'oiseau parlant m'a dit que tu venais m'aider ?

-Que t'as-t-elle dit exactement ? lui demanda sa sœur.

Vu la personne à laquelle elle avait parlé, sans nul doute qu'elle l'avait déjà rencontrée. Elle avait dit « elle », or elle n'aurait pu le savoir autrement. Dans un sens, ça la rassurait car elle savait maintenant qu'elle n'était pas cinglée. C'est que la stupidité des Orcs aurait pu l'atteindre...

-Elle m'a dit que ma sœur était en route avec d'autres soldats pour venir m'aider...

-Elerinna, soupira sa sœur d'une façon qu'il ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Nous avons à parler.

Ce fut le ton de sa voix qui l'alarma. Elle la connaissait, savait quand quelque chose n'allait pas, quand elle avait peur, était triste, heureuse, pleine d'espoir, désespérée, stressée, émerveillée. Il lui suffisait de l'entendre parler et elle devinait les sentiments qui étaient siens. Or, cette fois-ci, sa sœur était gênée. Elle avait peur aussi. Cependant, une touche d'espoir et de joie ponctuait ses mots. Elle se mit alors à attendre avec impatience mais également appréhension qu'elle reprenne la parole.

-Il s'agit bien de ta sœur qui en ce moment-même chevauche pour te délivrer. Mais pas moi...

Si elle avait neuf ans, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était capable de pensées rationnelles et de déduire certaines choses par elle-même. Elle s'en allait sur ses dix ans, et aurait dû bientôt entrer au collège. Elle savait réfléchir. Et cette fois-là ne fit pas exception. En tout, elle n'avait eu et avait toujours que deux sœurs : Elenna et Galadriel. Or, la plus grande de la famille était morte, ou tout du moins « avait disparu » selon son aînée pas si aînée que ça, qui refusait de perdre le léger espoir présent dans son cœur. Mais si les souvenirs de l'époque lui restaient flous, dans son cœur elle n'espérait plus de miracles impossibles. Elle savait que petite elle n'avait cessé de guetter le retour de leur famille, mais jamais ils n'étaient venus. Une chance que sa sœur fut là, pour veiller sur elle comme leur mère l'aurait fait. Cela avait aussi permis à un lien de se créer entre elles. Une complicité rare, un amour puissant et indéfectible. Elenna avait toujours été là pour elle, et si elle n'avait plus de mère, elle avait su en quelque sorte remplacer ce rôle manquant. Soupirant tout en revenant à ses moutons, soit dit en passant aux paroles de son aînée, elle fit tourner ses méninges à pleine vitesse. Il ne tarderait pas d'ailleurs à y avoir une surchauffe. Enfin... La seule autre sœur qu'elle possédait était Galadriel, mais ce ne pouvait être elle... Si ?

-Tu commences à comprendre, murmura doucement Elenna. C'est elle en effet. Tu sais qu'elle avait disparu avec nana et ada, non ? Et bien elle est arrivée en Terre du Milieu il y a longtemps maintenant. Elle y a fait sa vie.

-Oh..., dit Elerinna qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Tu l'as vue ? Elle est comment ?

-Oui, je l'ai revue. Mais je ne pense guère avoir besoin de te la décrire, tu la connais.

Seul un « hein ? » bien senti franchit les méandres de sa conscience. Comment ça elle la connaissait ? Mais elle ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait ! La seule Galadriel qu'elle connaissait était... Mais c'était impossible. Ce ne pouvait être « elle » ! Une grande Dame, une souveraine en plus ! Vu le peu d'objections qu'eut sa sœur, elle fut forcée d'admettre que c'était tout à fait probable... Mais bon sang, elle l'avait côtoyée un bon moment sans même le savoir ! Et elle s'était amusée à chercher Celeborn, par des farces toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres, sans même savoir qu'il s'agissait de son beau-frère. Par Eru tout puissant ! Que cela faisait drôle maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité !

Tout en riant légèrement, amusée par sa découverte, elle finit par regretter de ne pouvoir voir Elenna. Elle entendait certes sa voix, mais cela était différent de pouvoir la regarder, la sentir, la toucher. Tout en se calmant et en laissant poindre un sourire triste sur ses lèvres, elle sentit comme un frôlement sur sa joue. Un doux frisson la parcourut, agréablement, comme une tendre caresse. C'était certainement ça d'ailleurs. Mon dieu, qu'elle était bien en cet instant... Loin des Orcs, loin des dangers qui la menaçaient. Elle ne craignait plus pour sa vie, en cet instant. Elle ne craignait pas non plus de nouveau coup. Elle était libre, et même si elle ne pouvait la voir, sa sœur était là.

-J'ai peur, finit-elle par avouer faiblement. On n'arrête pas de courir, sans arrêt. C'est un miracle qu'on ait fait une pause cette nuit. Il y a une des créatures qui a dit qu'elle avait envie de me démembrer, et je sais qu'il peut le faire ! Et ils sont cannibales, aussi ! Ils se mangent entre eux !

Elle sentit, même mentalement, la légère crispation qui anima Elenna. Elle se maudit alors. Pourquoi devait-elle la faire s'inquiéter ? Elle attendait un enfant, sortait de péripéties plus éprouvantes les unes que les autres. Méritait-elle vraiment qu'Elerinna lui fasse part de ses tourments ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, petite sœur, murmura-t-elle finalement inquiète mais avec réconfort. Tu ne resteras plus là-bas très longtemps. De même quelqu'un veille sur toi, toujours. Elle ne laissera rien t'arriver, je te le promets. »

Un peu intriguée mais laissant finalement ses interrogations de côté quand à l'identité de la personne qui veiller sur elle, elle acquiesça doucement, se sentant étrangement rassurée. Elle n'était pas tout à fait seule. Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres tandis qu'elle entendait son aînée lui envoyer un doux au revoir. À peine s'était-il écoulé quelques instants que l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait changea, et ses rêves furent si réalistes qu'elle perdit un temps pieds dans les méandres de sa conscience, ne sachant ce qui était réel et ce qui ne l'était pas.

Quelque chose lui caressait le visage. Doucement, délicatement. Gémissant un peu, elle roula sur le côté. C'était bizarre, elle était sûre que son matelas était plus confortable que ça. Si ça se trouve elle était tombée de son lit pendant la nuit... Et Elenna la réveillait pour qu'elle s'installe plus confortablement. Ou alors elle avait oublié de se lever et allait être en retard pour l'école.

« -Pas maintenant, grogna-t-elle avant de geindre. Je veux dormir...

Ce qui ne sembla pas au goût de sa sœur qui lui tapota le visage avec son bec afin qu'elle émerge... Une minute. Son bec ? Oh, par le Père Noël sur une moto ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'elle était en Terre du Milieu ? Certes, pas longtemps, mais bon...

-Ça va, ça va, murmura-t-elle rapidement. Je me lève...

Il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes avant de sortir entièrement de son état de léthargie, ses yeux enlevant leur voile opaque petit à petit.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

L'oiseau n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son estomac se mit à faire des siennes, gargouillement de manière forte. Rougissant un peu, gênée, elle s'excusa rapidement, et avoua avoir faim. Nul autre mot ne fut échangé, et la créature ailée lui donna un baluchon remplit de nourriture.

Quand elle reconnut le lembas, elle faillit presque se jeter dessus, mais elle réussit à le prendre sans trop de délicatesse tout de même, et s'attaqua à le manger rapidement. Très rapidement même. Une véritable morfale. Lorsque le pain de route elfique fut terminé, Elerinna soupira de bien-être face à son estomac calé. En même temps une bouchée devait suffire à la nourrir une journée entière. Alors un entier... Elle venait certainement de faire la semaine.

-Merci, déclara en s'essuyant le bord de la bouche.

-De rien, enfant Elfe, dit sincèrement la femme-oiseau (mais pas comme les sirènes et Ulysse, on est d'accord ?).

L'elfing inclina la tête avant que quelque chose ne vienne la perturber. Elle ne savait pas comment s'adresser à « elle ». Elle ne connaissait pas son nom, et cela la gênait. Car le nom, n'était-ce pas au moins la marque du fait que l'on n'était pas un objet ? La marque du fait que l'on possédait une âme ?

-Comment vous appelez-vous ? la questionna-t-elle avec son peu de tact légendaire.

Riant légèrement de sa question, elle finit par répondre quelques secondes plus tard.

-Je me nomme Kementári, petite.

-Kementári ? redemanda-t-elle comme une confirmation. Voilà un nom pas très commun. »

L'oiseau sembla alors avoir un sourire amusé, mais difficile de le confirmer avec son bec. Secouant finalement la tête, Elerinna remarqua enfin qu'il faisait encore nuit et qu'on l'avait levée bien avant l'aube. Elle grogna alors de mécontentement mais ne dit rien. Un long silence prit place tandis que doucement, mais sûrement, le ciel s'éclaircissait. Elle songea à sa sœur qui venait. Elle ne se souvenait que peu d'elle, quand elle vivait sur la Terre toute simple. Mais, elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'air royal de Galadriel tout le temps qu'avait duré son séjour en Lothlorien. Et dire qu'une telle personne s'avérait être sa sœur aînée... Ce fut finalement un capharnaüm inimaginable qui la sortit de ses pensées. C'était un fatras d'épées rouillées, d'armures abîmées et d'autres armes en tout genre qui venaient d'être balancées sur le sol. Elle entendit distinctement le beuglement du chef Orc qui devait donner un ordre car quelques instants plus tard toutes les créatures se jetèrent sur le tas de ferrailles et s'armèrent. Lorsqu'elle vit que deux Uruk-Hais se diriger vers elle, elle jeta un regard inquiet en direction de Kementári. Cette dernière, s'ébrouant un peu, lui adressa un signe de tête encourageant avant de s'envoler. Mais, les monstres l'ayant aperçue, ils tentèrent de lui tirer dessus. Par chance, aucune de leurs flèches noires ne la touchèrent, tant elle les évitait souplement, avec grâce et agilité.

Mécontent de n'avoir touché leur cible, les créatures sombres se retournèrent simultanément vers l'elfing qui se ratatina davantage. Le coup de la veille lui avait suffi. Fais-toi le plus petit possible et évite de leur répondre. Même si ce sont des abrutis congénitales évite de le leur dire. Même si le type qui les a créés avait certainement trop bu ce jour-là et/ou était d'une grande stupidité, évite de le leur faire remarquer aussi. Question de survie. Ainsi était devenu son credo. Elle comptait bien revenir en un seul morceau ou presque en Lothlorien.

Elle gémit lorsque la plus grosse brute lui tira violemment les liens, la forçant à se mettre debout. Elle retint de justesse les injures qui menaçaient de franchir ses lèvres. Mais elle avait épuisé son cota. Elle n'avait pas le droit de jurer en temps normal, mais ces deux derniers jours elle l'avait tellement fait qu'elle aurait dû voir ses oreilles ressembler à celle d'un âne. Quoique, elle avait les oreilles pointues maintenant, peut-être cela pouvait-il remplacer celle de l'animal de ferme ? Trébuchant sur ses propres pieds, elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas insulter les Orcs qui la tiraient toujours plus vite.

Elle arriva bientôt au milieu du camp, et aperçut le colosse le plus impressionnant qu'elle ait jamais vu. Ayant un peu plus de deux mètres de haut, des crocs dépassant de sa mâchoire, une musculature plus que développée et des yeux vifs, il devait être le chef de la troupe. Une sourde angoisse battit alors le cœur de l'elfing. Pourquoi l'amenait-on ici ? Allait-elle finir grillée ? Mangée ? Démembrée ? Ce qui lui passa à l'esprit en ce moment-là fut bien loin d'être de bonne augure. Elle imaginait toutes les morts qui pourraient être siennes. Mais, si Eru existait bel et bien, il avait dû l'entendre. Elle ne finit en effet pas dans le gosier d'une des créatures, grand merci à lui. En revanche, ils se remirent à courir. Les muscles douloureux d'Elerinna protestèrent violemment, fatigués et abîmés par les courses qu'elle avait déjà dû mener. La fatigue aussi était présente. Elle était loin d'avoir dormi suffisamment. Promis, dès qu'elle trouverait un bon lit, elle ferait une merveilleuse et délicieuse grasse matinée. Au bout de quelques instants, ses jambes tremblant tandis qu'elle allait toujours de plus en plus vite, elle geignit tandis qu'une larme solitaire se mettait à descendre sa joue. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'avait jamais été habituée à un tel rythme. C'était inhumain ! Enfin... elle n'était plus humaine et eux ne l'étaient pas non plus. Donc inhumain ne pouvait pas fonctionner, comme qualificatif. Peut-être inelfique... Bref.

« -Par pitié qu'on m'achève, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle.

-Ça peut s'arranger, grogna celui qui lui cisaillait les poignet en tirant comme un forcené sur la corde rêche.

-En fait, tout bien réfléchi, ça va mieux., dit-elle précipitamment. »

Et elle ne l'ouvrit plus de tout le trajet. Sauf peut-être pour pester encore et toujours. Mais il ne fallait pas que ça devienne une habitude. Délivrée, elle retournerait à son rôle de petite fille bien élevée. C'était une promesse. Elle ne devait pas faire honte à Elenna.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva une fois de plus sur ses genoux, pour la douzième fois de la journée en fait, elle refusa de se lever. Elle avait mal. Trop mal. Ce n'était plus des genoux qu'elle avait, mais des de la peau en lambeaux et ensanglantée. Sincèrement, elle ne ferait pas un pas de plus. Et puis merde à ses créatures. Si elles voulaient la tuer, et bien avec plaisir, si tant est qu'elle ne bougerait plus.

« -Debout ! hurla un Orc en essayant de la forcer à se lever.

Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle racla sur une cinquantaine de centimètres le sol, mais elle ne finit pas relevée pour autant. Cela agaça prodigieusement le colosse qui se mit à rugir de plus en plus fort et à tenter de la mettre debout encore et toujours. Mais Elerinna avait décidé de rester assise au sol, et sa sœur avait toujours dit qu'elle était pire qu'une mule. Elle ne bougerait pas, qu'importe ce qui en découdrait. Bien évidemment, le tapage alerta le chef qui descendit la troupe et alla les retrouver. Avisant la situation, le sang présent sur les membres de l'elfing, son air plus que buté, il comprit qu'il n'en tirerait rien. Beuglant quelque chose que la jeune fille de neuf ans et demi ne comprit pas, elle se sentit soudain soulevée et hissée sur le dos d'un autre Uruk-Hai. Mais pas celui qui l'avait tirée, non encore un différent. C'est que ça en regorgeait, par ici. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit son tortionnaire se faire engueuler vraiment fort et presque étriper par le chef. Dommage, pensa-t-elle en voyant que le gros colosse repartait, elle aurait bien assisté à une éviscération d'abruti.

Tandis qu'elle prenait une respiration profonde pour tenter de calmer son cœur qui battait à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle remarqua une chose qu'il l'intrigua vraiment. Le type sur lequel elle était avait une odeur moins prononcé que les autres. Pour faire simple, il puait moins, et avait l'air un peu plus propre. Peut-être avait-il découvert le concept de la douche ? Ou du bain plutôt... Quoiqu'il en soit, l'air lui semblait un peu plus respirable. Tout en secouant la tête, étrangement bercée par la course, elle sentit sa tête s'affaisser petit à petit, et elle finit endormie, reposant contre le dos de la créature.

Elle se réveilla, doucement tandis qu'on la reposait au sol. C'était brusque, mais pas vraiment violent, et cela l'étonna. Le voile de ses paupières se défaisant peu à peu, elle tomba sur les iris violettes d'un Orc, celui qui l'avait portée. Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle le fixa de ses yeux bleus. Il était grand, bien plus que d'autres mais moins que certains. Il devait mesurer un bon mètre quatre-vingt dix. Sa peau noire était moins foncée que la plupart, aucun croc ne sortait de sa mâchoire, et une lueur étrange brillait dans son regard.

« -Manger, dit-il en montrant un bout de pain rassi mais encore comestible. Force, reprit-il.

Se méfiant tout de même, malgré la légère confiance qu'elle ressentait même si jamais elle ne lui aurait confié sa vie, elle le saisit prudemment. Regardant un instant la nourriture, elle soupira avant de mordre dedans. Pas très bon, vraiment, mais quand même mangeable. Se sentant observée par l'autre, elle finit peu à peu par l'avaler entièrement, avant de voir l'expression satisfaite sur le visage de l'Orc.

-Merci, dit-elle faiblement avant qu'une idée un peu folle traverse son esprit. Vous auriez pas quelque chose pour mes genoux ?

La créature se crispa, et elle se maudit silencieusement. Mais pourquoi donc avait-elle demandé ça ? Lorsqu'il s'éloigna plus loin, s'approchant dangereusement d'une zone boisée, Elerinna eut le loisir de remarquer que le Chef de la troupe le fixait, semblant s'attendre à quelque chose d'inattendu de sa part. Il semblait en colère et inquiet aussi. La haine habitait ses traits, et elle devina sans nul doute qu'elle était dirigée envers son porteur de la journée. De la journée, oui, car la nuit était tombée, même si l'elfing ignorait depuis combien de temps. Tout en soupirant, elle songea à sa sœur. Ou plutôt ses sœurs. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre d'apprendre qu'une personne qu'on avait côtoyé s'avérait être de sa famille. Elle aurait presque cherché une caméra cachée si elle ne s'était pas trouvée en Terre du Milieu. Elle ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'elle remarqua la stature qui l'écrasait de sa grandeur. Relevant peu à peu les yeux, se trouvant bien bas car elle était assise au sol, elle finit par tomber sur les yeux violets de l'Orc qui ne puait pas trop. Son visage marron tiré et l'air mécontent, elle eut peur quelques secondes de se prendre un coup, mais finalement ce ne fut pas le cas.

En effet, la créature se pencha vers elle avant de lui refourguer sans délicatesse des feuilles bizarres dans ses mains. Euh... Elle était censée en faire quoi ? Les manger ? Se laver avec ? Jouer la danse de la feuille ? Non mais sérieusement, que devait-elle faire avec ? Semblant comprendre ses interrogations (miracle un Orc avec un peu de jugeote), il parla :

-Mâcher. Pour blessure.

Elle le regarda étrangement. Fallait-il qu'elle mâche pour que ça la blesse ? Mais c'était barbare ! Quoique, à la tête déconfite de la personne pas trop monstrueuse, elle commença à douter de son interprétation.

-Mettre blessure, redit-il en désignant ses genoux avec un doigt de sa main crasseuse.

-Ah, soupira l'elfing tandis qu'elle venait enfin de comprendre.

Elle devait mâcher les feuilles et les appliquer sur ses blessures... Elle se mit à sourire. Elle le savait qu'il était gentil ! Enfin, gentil pour un Orc. C'est que la fois où elle l'avait vu éviscérer un pauvre lapin encore vivant il n'avait pas eu l'air si gentil que ça... Elle avait même failli vomir. Elle l'aurait fait si elle avait eu quelque chose dans son estomac. À la place, elle avait simplement eu quelques haut-le-cœur.

Tout en sortant les feuilles de sa bouches, elle releva les pans de sa jupe et appliqua la sorte de pâte qu'elle venait de fabriquer sur ses blessures. Tressaillant sur la douleur, elle sentit ses yeux la piquer avant que quelques larmes amères ne coulent. Elle en était certaine à présent, les Orcs étaient d'abominables créatures ! Bon, certains sortaient peut-être un peu du lot, celui qui lui avait donné le pain, par exemple. Soupirant finalement, elle releva la tête et elle l'aperçut, plus loin, en train de déchiqueter un pauvre petit animal innocent. L'idée qu'il avait pu le ramasser en allant chercher les feuilles lui parvint avant qu'elle ne sente la bile lui remonter l'œsophage, menaçant de lui faire rendre le peu qu'elle avait mangé. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux, se concentrant sur les touffes d'herbes piétinées du sol. Un caillou, deux cailloux, trois fourmis, un scarabée, une dague, un oiseau. Euh... Une dague ? Un oiseau ? Sursautant sous la surprise, elle fixa les prunelles bleuté de Kementári.

-Mais que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-elle en n'y comprenant strictement rien. Vous savez que s'ils vous voient, ils voudront vous chasser ?

-Je ne les crains pas, murmura-t-elle doucement. Ils ne peuvent rien contre moi. Mais cachez donc vite l'arme que je vous apporte, ils ne doivent la voir !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Encore plus rapide que Lucky Luke qui tirait pourtant aussi vite que son ombre, elle avait planqué soigneusement la dague dans une de ses manches. C'est qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'un des crétins puants l'aperçoivent...

-Merci, dit-il doucement en inclinant la tête. Mais pourquoi me la donner ?

-Pour que tu puisses te protéger au moment opportun, lui répondit-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu sois laissée sans défenses.

-Et bien merci encore, se répéta l'elfing qui ne savait trop quoi dire.

-Prends soin de toi, lui dit sérieusement l'animal ailé. Je serai là pour veiller sur toi au besoin. »

Cette phrase franchit les méandres brumeux de la logique d'Elerinna qui se souvint soudain de ce qu'avait dit sa sœur. « Tu ne resteras plus là-bas très longtemps. De même quelqu'un veille sur toi, toujours. Elle ne laissera rien t'arriver, je te le promets. » C'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Cela ne laissé présagé qu'une chose, Kementári était sa fameuse protectrice. Protégée par un oiseau... Étrange. Elle n'eut cependant le temps de faire aucune objection, d'un large battement d'aile, elle venait de s'envoler.

Tout en soupirant, la jeune fille de neuf ans et demi regarda l'Orc aux yeux violets déchirer de ses canines la viande crue de la pauvre bestiole qui était tombée sous sa main. C'était affreusement dégoûtant, mais par chance ou malchance, tout dépendait des points de vue, l'animal n'avait absolument plus sa forme de départ, ce qui rendait la vision un peu plus supportable, mais plus glauque aussi. Détournant les yeux, elle s'allongea sur le sol tout en regardant le ciel. Aussi noire que de l'encre, il était illuminé par de douces et belles étoiles. C'était un plaisir pour les yeux.

Profitant ensuite du fait que ses poignets étaient attachés de façon plus lestes, ce qui lui permettait de s'agripper davantage sur le dos de son porteur, elle les mit sous sa tête comme un oreiller de fortune et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas chose obligée, que de dormir les yeux ouverts et voilés, et elle refusait de voir, et ceci même dans son subconscient, les images de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle le voyait déjà bien assez en journée.

Soupirant longuement, elle se demanda ce que le lendemain lui réservait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais au fond d'elle-même elle sentait que ce ne serait ou presque que surprises. Sur cette dernière pensée elle plongea dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

On la secouait et ce, sans le moindre ménagement. Elle gueula, râla, gémit, mais elle finit par ouvrir les paupières avant de tomber sur des prunelles violacées. Elle n'avait jamais été du matin, et si elle avait pu éprouver quelques sentiments positifs pour l'Orc la veille, ils avaient tous été balayés sans le moindre état d'âme. La créature venait d'entrer dans son Top 10 des gens qu'elle haïssait. Tout en frottant ses yeux, cherchant à défaire les brumes de sa conscience, elle maudit à haute voix et injuria l'Uruk-Hai en anglais, espagnol, sindarin et bien évidemment français. Non mais quelle idée de la lever aux aurores ! L'aube n'était même pas encore levée ! Ce dernier devait être un sadique psychopathe ! Vraiment !

Elle l'entendit à peine beugler qu'il fallait qu'elle se lève qu'elle était transportée sans ménagement sur son dos, ses bras liés lui enserrant le cou et ses jambes s'accrochant à son bassin comme un singe sur sa branche. Et c'était reparti !

On courre, on courre, on beugle, on tue, on éviscère, on bouffe de la viande crue, on laisse une pauvre elfing se peler le derrière à cause du vent qui se lève, on courre, on ne regarde même pas le soleil atteindre son zénith, on n'écoute pas les plaintes inutiles de l'ancienne pauvre elfing, on continue encore et toujours... Voilà qui fut un assez bon résumé de ce qu'il se passa jusqu'à ce que l'après-midi n'arrive. En effet, alors que peu à peu le soleil était sur son déclin, ils se mirent à fuir quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. De leur rythme régulier, ils étaient partis sur un véritable sprint, ce qui ne lassa pas d'intriguer Elerinna. Cela dura une bonne heure, une heure pendant laquelle tous ses membres hurlèrent à l'unisson leur désaccord. Elle avait mal partout, elle était courbatue de partout. Sincèrement, elle s'était déjà sentie mieux.

Ce fut donc au bout de cette heure de tortures, de cris, de beuglements déchirants, de protestations d'Elerinna qui sentait ses fesses martyrisées, que quelque chose se passa enfin. Cela commença par le bruit des martèlements de plusieurs chevaux. Laissant un sourire fleurir ses lèvres, elle se souvint de ce qu'avait dit sa sœur. Galadriel chevauchait pour venir la sauver. Et vu le nombre de montures, ils devaient être en énoooorme quantité. Impossible de faire autrement. Riant légèrement, elle sentit à peine son fidèle destrier, alias un Orc mal-élevé, se tendre en dessous d'elle. L'instant d'après, il s'enfuyait avec elle sur le dos comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses. Ce qui était bien évidemment impossible car si tel avait été le cas, elle l'aurait senti.

Et alors qu'elle venait de voir une bonne dizaine de cavaliers se diriger vers eux, elle leur cria une salutation elfique, leur demandant comment ils allaient... Vu leur drôle d'expression, elle en conclut qu'ils se demandaient si elle n'était pas tombée sur la tête. Qu'ils se rassurent, non. Quoique quelques fois ça lui était arrivé, vu le nombre de ses chutes, mais ça n'avait pas à être notifié. Elle sentit son douloureux postérieur crier grâce, et pour faire passer le temps, elle se mit à chanter. À vrai dire, la joie l'inondait. Juste derrière elle, soit à une vingtaine de mètres, des Elfes étaient là pour la délivrer. Pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas été heureuse ? Et avec tous ces soldats rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

« -Grand Orc, tu coures, c'est gênant, c'est gênant, c'est terrible ! Grand Orc, tu coures, mais tu es mal barré ! (à chanter sur le rythme de « Meunier, tu dors »).

C'est alors qu'elle eut un éclair de génie. Et pourtant elle n'avait pas vu Aladdin pour qu'il lui passe sa lampe magique... Elle s'était aperçue que les guerriers n'osaient pas attaquer, de peur de la blesser. Tout en soupirant, elle se dit qu'elle devait vraiment tout faire elle-même. Elle laissa glisser doucement la dague qu'elle avait caché dans sa manche. Difficilement, vraiment difficilement car elle tâchait de ne pas se couper avec la lame. Elle arriva finalement à poser le côté tranchant sur la corde qui liait ses poignets. Elle inspira profondément, essaya de regarder le sol qui avançait plutôt très vite, elle secoua une dernière fois la tête, et trancha nette ses liens.

Le choc fut rude. Elle eut son souffle coupé quelques instants avant qu'elle ne sente ses yeux s'humidifier. Bon sang qu'elle avait mal. Elle ne pensait pas s'être cassé quelque chose, mais on pouvait dire que le choc plus la douleur qui serpentait dans chacun de ses membres ne faisaient vraiment pas du bien. Elle tourna une seconde à peine son regard vers les cavaliers, et s'aperçut que s'ils s'arrêtaient, l'un d'entre eux avait bandé son arc et visé son ancien porteur. L'instant d'après, ce dernier tombait au sol, une flèche entre les omoplates.

Elle laissa alors le soulagement l'envahir toute entière, sans retenue. Elle était enfin sauver. Elle allait pouvoir retrouver Elerinna, chercher des ennuis à Celeborn, et parler avec Galadriel, sa grande sœur nouvellement grande sœur. Et puis ses genoux pourraient être correctement soignés aussi. Et tandis que trois soldats mettaient pieds à terre et se dirigeaient vers elle, elle remarqua avec surprise qu'un quatrième se dirigeait vers le cadavre de l'Uruk-Hai. Elle entendit quelque chose d'étrange sur quelque chose d'à moitié humain (comment pouvait-on être moitié quelque chose ? Soit on est, soit on n'est pas.) avant qu'elle ne tourne son attention vers un Elfe aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris.

-Je suis Astaldo, lui dit alors le guerrier. Un ami d'Elenna.

Son cœur fit une véritable embardée, comme en voiture, lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de celle qui l'avait élevée. Mon dieu comme elle l'aimait. Sincèrement, profondément. La présentation de l'inconnu lui permit alors de lui faire confiance. Jamais Elenna ne se serait liée d'amitié avec un sale crétin. Elle était une personne bien et aimait les personnes biens, même si elle ne voyait en général que la bonté dans quelqu'un. Et avant même qu'elle ne réponde, son estomac se mit à vouloir jouer les fanfares. Il grogna, tel un loup affamé. Lançant un pauvre sourire d'excuse à l'Elfe aux yeux gris, elle murmura :

-Désolée. J'ai faim, encore. »

Ceci fit bien rire les soldats.

Deux heures plus tard, elle se trouvait couchée sur un doux matelas de plumes, les genoux pansés, l'estomac rassasié, entièrement lavée et revêtue d'une belle robe rosée. La fatigue la prenant, elle laissa ses yeux se voiler, se disant qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu autant de choses que depuis qu'elle était en Terre du Milieu. Son tout dernier songe fut une pensée pour Elenna. Sa sœur, elle était pressée de la revoir.


	33. Chapitre 33

**Alors chapitre dédicacé à toutes les pipelettes du monde, parce qu'il y a pas mal de discussions et de paroles échangées ! Bis à tout le monde ! (humeur particulièrement joyeuse aujourd'hui)**

 **Bref, passons aux réponses des reviews :**

 ** _Yourfirstfan :_ Coucou ma chère best friend ! Et oui, mon sadisme a ses limites quand même. Je n'aime pas que faire souffrir mes personnages, si ça peut te rassurer. J'aime toutefois tester les limites brumeuses de mon esprit. Mais la mort d'Elerinna m'était interdite, et avec raison ! En tout cas je suis à chaque fois ravie de voir que tu m'as laissée ta petite review, et je la dévore littéralement. Merci d'être celle que tu es, de me soutenir quand je vais mal, quand des choses m'ennuient, tu es la meilleure et le seras toujours pour moi. Si une comparaison me venait à l'esprit, je dirai que dans la nuit qui est ma vie tu es l'étoile qui brille le plus. Je t'embrasse fort. I love you mi amiga (accessoirement vive le Spenglish) ! Et profite bien de ce chapitre !**

 ** _Milyi :_ Coucou ma Miss Emilie ! Toujours là à chaque chapitre, et toujours la gentille review pour m'encourager ! Merci ! J'ai beaucoup aimé changer de point de vue, et j'avoue que le fait de voir la situation avec Elerinna m'a pas mal amusée. Le moment avec l'Orc qui l'a portée m'avait aussi intéressée, parce qu'elle ne comprend pas quelque chose qui n'est pas clairement dit (le fait qu'il était à moitié humain). Seul si on est attentif aux paroles des Elfes à la fin on peut s'en rendre compte (où si on a fait travailler nos méninges avant). Sinon tu as un faible pour Astaldo ? Et bien bientôt (le chapitre suivant) tu vas apprendre quelque chose sur lui ! (si pas encore deviné). Bref, me revoici avec un chapitre qui j'espère te plaira ! Je te fais plein de bisous au fondant au chocolat, parce que j'adore ce gâteau !**

 ** _Melior Silverdjane :_ Et oui, elle s'en est sortie ! Je suis sadique, mais pas au point de la tuer ! Sinon je me suis éclatée à trouver quelques expressions farfelues, et ma petite sœur m'y a aidé aussi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bis et enjoy !**

 ** _L'Oubliée :_ Coucou ma licorne ! Comment vas-tu ? Ici je vais bien et de bonne humeur pour une fois ! (bein oui, j'ai un caractère de chameau !) Sinon ne soit pas désolée de n'avoir commenté qu'au bout d'un petit bout de temps ! Tu as commenté, c'est déjà ça ! La seule chose c'est que des fois je m'inquiète un peu quand je ne reçois aucune réponse de ta part, je me demande si tu vas bien ! Mais je finis par philosopher et comprendre que soit tu n'avais pas accès au site, soit étais très occupée ! D'ailleurs, ton message privé, même court m'a fait plaisir ! Quant à mon histoire, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit aussi intéressante que tu le dis, mais je m'éclate à l'écrire, et si elle plaît j'en suis ravie ! Et ce n'est pas que pour tes histoires que je ne veux pas te tuer, va ! C'est pour toi-même ! T'es quelqu'un de bien, et ça c'est rare. Alors si on pouvait garder un peu de gentillesse en ce bas-monde, ce serait super ! En tout cas je t'embrasse ma licorne ! Bis et à plus !**

CHAPITRE 33 : DISCUSSIONS...

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elerinna était en vie. Et chose peu commune et extraordinaire, elle avait pu lui parler. Certes la situation de sa cadette était loin d'être enviable, la peur qui l'assaillait tordait son cœur de grande sœur, mais elle allait bien pour l'instant. Soupirant longuement, clignant des paupières pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce, elle posa une main sur son ventre et songea que peut-être tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. C'est ainsi d'un élan optimiste qu'elle se leva, s'habilla d'une longue robe verte claire et sortit pour rejoindre la salle à manger, faisant la taire la douleur de sa cheville.

Croisant Anar une nouvelle fois à peine sa porte franchie, elle soupira mentalement avant de lui adresser un « _Passez une bonne journée !_ » accompagné d'un sourire. Surpris, le garde mit quelques secondes avant de lui retourner la politesse. Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas. Le fait d'avoir pu avoir une conversation avec sa frangine avait comme allégé le lourd fardeau pesant sur ses épaules. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été emmenée loin d'elle, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir être heureuse. Enfin, la peur qu'elle ressentait était toujours présente, il ne fallait pas en douter, mais elle marchait côte à côte avec l'espoir.

Lorsqu'elle franchit l'entrée de la salle à manger, elle fut surprise de croiser le regard d'un Elfe millénaire : le Seigneur Elrond. Il était tôt, pourtant, et elle se serait attendue à ce qu'il se repose comme le reste des arrivants, épuisés par leur long voyage et profitant du confort de bons lits pour s'en remettre. Lui souriant aimablement, elle prit place à ses côtés tandis qu'une servante lui remplissait délicatement une tasse de thé à l'odeur alléchante. La remerciant, elle se tourna ensuite vers le souverain de la Vallée d'Imladris et engagea la conversion.

« - _Vous êtes bien matinal, Seigneur Elrond,_ dit-elle un peu taquine _. Je vous aurai pensé encore vous reposant._

- _Je n'ai besoin que de peu de sommeil_ , lui répondit-il avec un sourire. _Mais je pourrai_ _en_ _dire autant de vous. Vous n'avez guère dû dormir beaucoup ces derniers temps._

- _Certes_ , concéda-t-elle, _mais cette nuit m'a allégée l'esprit et je me sens en bien meilleure forme que précédemment. Plus libre, aussi._

Le mari de la Dame Celebrian releva un sourcil interrogateur à ses propos, demandant ainsi de plus amples explications sur ses dires qu'il semblait avoir du mal à comprendre.

- _J'ai, et je ne le réalise que difficilement, pu parler avec ma cadette cette nuit. Et si ses peurs me font mal, j'ai pu être rassurée de par le fait qu'elle soit vivante et en bonne santé, même si cela n'est que relatif puisqu'elle se trouve avec_ _l_ _es engeances de l'Ennemi._

Inclinant la tête à droite puis à gauche, l'Elfe sembla devoir assimiler ceci ce qu'elle lui disait, mais lorsque ce fut fait, il ne put s'empêcher de lui poser quelques questions qui lui brûler les lèvres :

- _Mais depuis quand possédez-vous donc ce don ? Est-ce récent ?_ _Savez-vous comment il fonctionne ?_

- _À vrai dire_ , le renseigna-t-elle, _je n'ai découvert ceci qu'au moment o_ _ù_ _Pippin, dans un geste d'une relative stupidité, s'est emparé du palantir, sans mauvaises intentions, je précise. Et alors qu'il était questionné_ _par Sauron_ _, ou plutôt devrai-je dire que cela_ _se rapprochait davantage_ _de la torture mentale, j'ai vu à travers ses yeux, j'ai entendu ses pensées, ses sentiments. Mais je n'ai pu lui parler. Ceci est nouveau. Comme si ce que je pouvais faire s'éveill_ _ait_ _avec le temps. Mais les deux fois où cela s'est produit, je dormais. Peut-être ne puis-je qu'utiliser ce don dans mon sommeil ?_ _Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, ma sœur possède également un pouvoir de l'esprit. Peut-être est-ce donc familiale ? Je ne suis pas très avancée sur mes théories, je dois l'avouer, mais je dois dire que cela ne m'intéresse nullement. On s'écriera peut-être au scandale pour cela, mais je ne vois qu'en mes pouvoirs un moyen occasionnel de me rassurer. Et je ne souhaite pas en savoir plus, je ne souhaite pas utiliser ce don pour l'instant car en le faisant, j'aurai l'impression de violer l'intimité des gens, et cela je le refuse._

Elrond sembla méditer ses paroles, les analyser. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, indiquant par là que quelque chose le chiffonnait. Il pinça alors les lèvres, semblant se demander s'il devait poser ses interrogations.

- _Parlez donc_ , reprit Elenna. _Je vois bien que quelque chose occupe votre esprit_.

- _Vous avez dit_ , commença prudemment l'Elfe, _que vous étiez fille d'Amandil et Earwen,_ _mais également sœur de la Dame Galadriel, mère de mon épouse. Cela, je n'en doute pas. Vous vous ressemblez tant que tous pourrait s'en douter sans même avoir connaissance de cette parenté._ _Or_ _, la Dame_ _Blanche s'avère être la fille de Finarfin et d'Earwen... Seriez-vous peut-être demi-sœurs ? Mais un Elfe n'aime qu'une fois, et j'avoue avoir du mal à voir votre mère se marier avec un autre Elfe. Enfin... Cela s'est déjà produit, ainsi Finwë le propre père de Finarfin s'est remarié avec Indis après la mort de Miriel, mais cela reste un cas à part..._

Puis, comprenant tout ce qu'il disait à une elleth enceinte dont la sœur cadette était aux mains d'Orcs, il semblant s'en vouloir et s'excusa :

- _Je suis navré de vous faire_ _p_ _art de telles choses de si bonne heure. Et je ne doute pas que cela doit être difficile. Si vous ne souhaitez répondre, je comprendrai..._

Elenna ne répondit tout d'abord rien, ses pensées se confondant dans un méli-mélo d'images auquel elle essaya de donner un sens. Remarquant son silence, le Seigneur Elrond détourna le regard, croyant que la jeune femme lui en tenait rigueur. Mais ce n'était bien évidemment pas le cas. Reposant sa tasse fumante sur la table, elle se cala sur le dos de son siège avant de poser une main protectrice sur son ventre, un réflexe qui lui devenait de plus en plus habituel. Les interrogations du mari de sa nièce étaient des plus intelligentes et des plus légitimes. Réfléchissant et essayant d'ordonner ses songes pour en tirer quelque chose de clair, elle attrapa machinalement un morceau de brioche qu'elle tripota de ses doigts fins avant de le manger.

- _Galadriel est la fille d'Amandil et non de Finarfin_ , commença-t-elle doucement, faisant sursauter le seigneur d'Imladris. _Et je ne vois guère ma mère aim_ _er_ _un autre homme que mon père. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. Je ne puis donc voir qu'une solution, mais avant de vous la donner j'aurai une question à vous poser : quel était donc l'affiliation d'Earwen ?_

L'Elfe à ses côtés secoua ostensiblement la tête, tentant de comprendre les paroles de l'elleth. Ainsi la Dame de la Forêt d'Or n'aurait pas pour parents ceux qu'il pensait ? Il fallait avouer que cela avait quelque chose de perturbant, de très perturbant. Mais pourtant chacun en Terre du Milieu pensait la même chose que lui. Et Finarfin et Earwen, ne l'avaient-ils pas déclarer comme étant leur fille, la belle et douce Artanis surnommée plus tard Galadriel ? Enfin, peut-être que les informations qu'il pourrait fournir à la tante de sa femme pourrait ensuite l'aider à comprendre et à connaître la vérité.

- _Earwen_ _est la fille de_ _Olwë. Elle a eu quatre enfants : Finrod, Angrod, Aegnor et Galadriel. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant présentement je me rends bien compte que vous n'en faîtes pas partie..._ _Il m'est difficile de donner réponses à mes questionnements_ _._ _Où est donc passé le Sage Elrond ? Enfin j'ai pour excuse de découvrir de nombreuses choses ces temps-ci._

Elenna offrit un pauvre sourire à Elrond. Elle le comprenait bien. N'avait-elle pas été catapultée dans un monde qu'elle pensait imaginaire ? Certes elle avait été quelque peu préparée de par son éducation et elle vivait bien ce changement, mais ça restait encore déroutant d'une certaine manière. Inspirant profondément, elle finit par secouer la tête avant de donner la réponse qui se formulait dans son esprit.

- _Ma mère, Earwen, est la fille de Aradhel et Eressëa. Elle a épousé Amandil et ils ont eu ensemble trois enfants, mes deux sœurs et moi-même. Enfin, lorsque ma parente était enceinte de Galadriel, ils ont dû partir et sont arrivés sur Terre. Galadriel est née sur Terre. Mais lors d'un accident_ , continua-t-elle alors que les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge nouée, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement, _au moment de la mort de mes parents et de_ _la sienne_ _, elle est apparu_ _e_ _en Terre du Milieu. J'avais dix-huit ans et elle en avait vingt-deux. Je sais qu'elle est arrivée longtemps avant moi. Je ne sais ce qu'elle a vécu, mais je me doute que tout ne doit pas être réjouissant. Enfin... Quoiqu'il en soit, elle a dû se retrouver seule, sans savoir où aller, sans connaître qui que ce soit. Elle devait pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un. Haldir m'a dit, alors que nous nous dirigions vers l'Isengard, que Galadriel avait été en quelque sorte adoptée. Peut-être_ _que_ _les gens qui l'ont prise sous leur aile s'av_ _è_ _r_ _ent_ _être ce fameux Finarfin et ainsi que sa femme Earwen. Ceci expliquerait beaucoup de choses._

Le Seigneur de Fondcombe ne put s'empêcher d'incliner la tête, recevant enfin quelques explications. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas bête du tout et qu'effectivement, comme elle l'avait si bien dit, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Soupirant légèrement, il touilla sa cuillère lentement dans sa tasse de thé, avant que des bruits provenant de derrière la porte ne l'alertent. Sa tête se para d'une moue déconfite, mais le sourire que lui offrit l'elleth l'amusa. Elle aussi avait deviné qui malheureusement se tenaient derrière les battants de l'entrée. En même temps, il fallait avouer que la discrétion n'était pas leur fort. L'instant d'après, les portes s'ouvraient en grand, et un capitaine de la garde tirant par les oreilles deux garnements, pour son plus grand malheur ses fils qui ne semblaient pas avoir compris le concept de la maturité malgré leur âge, entra avant de s'arrêter devant les deux Elfes à quelques pas seulement, juste la distance de la table, en fait.

- _Dame Elenna_ , salua Glorfindel en s'inclinant légèrement mais en continuant de martyriser les oreilles de deux pauvres ellon innocents avant de se tourner vers son seigneur. _E_ _l_ _rond. J'ai trouvé ces deux-là_ _derrière les battants de la porte d'entrée. Ils épiaient visiblement votre conversation, même si je n'en connais pas la teneur._

L'elleth vit le visage du mari de sa nièce se faire plus dur lorsqu'il toisa ses deux fils. Et bien que voir le père de ses petits-neveux se fâcher la mettait mal à l'aise, elle avait bien conscience que ces derniers avaient été trop loin. On n'épiait pas une conversation. Ce n'était une chose respectable. Bon sang, quand elle s'entendait penser ainsi, elle avait l'impression d'entre parler Mère Teresa ! Secouant la tête, elle prit la parole en premier, questionnant les deux ellons :

- _Qu'avez-vous entendu exactement ?_

- _Rien du tout !_ s'exclama le jumeau aux yeux bleus clairs.

Mais évidemment Elenna ne le croyait pas. Il fallait dire que la lueur de son regard démentait clairement ses paroles. Elle avait assez côtoyé son aînée pour savoir reconnaître certains signes. D'autant plus que ces derniers ressemblaient beaucoup à Galadriel quand elle était jeune. Haussant finalement un sourcil, elle vit Elrohir voler au secours de son frère ? Enfin, « voler au secours » étaient de bien grands mots, en vérité il ne les enfonça que davantage.

- _Promis_ , dit-il. _Nous n'avons rien entendu à propos de pouvoirs qui ferait parler aux autres pendant le sommeil, ou quelque chose ayant_ _à_ _voir avec Earwen, Amandil, Galadriel et une possible adoption. Nous n'avons vraiment_ _presque_ _rien entendu._

Et là, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire voler en éclat toute tentative d'autorité. Il fallait avouer que voir cet ellon s'enliser inévitablement dans sa bêtise était amusant, et que malgré qu'elle soit sa tante, elle n'en restait pas moins une jeune elleth tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale, à une ou deux choses près. Se mettant à rire, elle vit à peine Elrohir lui jeter un regard confus tandis qu'Elladan regardait son frère d'un air désespéré. Si c'était ça sa famille, elle signait tout de suite. Elle était certaine de ne pas s'ennuyer avec ces deux-là. Enfin, elle voulait toujours une fille, et ce malgré tout. Une fille c'était plus calme, bien plus calme... Quoique avec le patrimoine génétique ça risquait d'être difficile. Se souvenant du tempérament de feu de sa sœur quand elles étaient enfants, elle se dit que vraiment elle allait en bavait lorsque son enfant serait né, et ceci que se soit une fille ou un garçon.

- _Ne dites rien de notre conversation_ , dit-elle doucement lorsqu'elle fut calmée. _Galadriel n'a pas voulu ébruiter tout ceci, des serments ont même régi ceux qui savaient, alors ce ne sera pas moi qui choisirait de tout dévoiler si elle ne le veut pas. Elle fera ce qu'elle_ _souhaite_ _mais pour l'instant cela doit rester un secret. Comprenez-vous ?_ »

Étrangement, il n'y eut pas que ses deux neveux pour acquiescer mais les quatre ellons. Leur offrant un léger sourire, elle se retourna vivement quand une sixième personne entra dans la salle. Lorsque le regard d'Arwen se posa sur chacun, elle sembla réfléchir intensément avant de hausser les épaules et de demander le plus poliment du monde si elle avait loupé quelque chose. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les jumeaux se mettent à rire, suivis rapidement par Elenna, et ce sous le regard amusé du Capitaine des Armées d'Imladris et du Seigneur elfique.

Huit heures plus tard, soit vers quinze heures, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds se tenait assise sur un rocher, accompagnée d'une guerrière aux cheveux bruns. Une brise fraîche mais agréable parcourait le Royaume, faisant virevolter des feuilles mortes. Le tapis doré du sol craquait légèrement et lentement dans une mélodie que lui seul connaissait. C'était calme, apaisant. Elenna était reconnaissante à Isil de l'avoir amenée ici. Car après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu en peu de temps, elle avait eu besoin d'une pause. Son amie l'avait compris et l'avait accompagnée à son coin secret , comme elle disait, et depuis une petite demi-heure aucun son n'avait franchi leurs lèvres. C'était un moment de détente, de repos. Le même temps plus tard, la jeune femme blonde décida tout de même de poser une question à son amie, question qui finit d'ailleurs par en amener d'autres, même si aucunes ou presque n'étaient liées.

« - _Quand penses-tu que Haldir et les autres arriveront ?_

Soupira légèrement, la guerrière envoya un caillou sur l'eau paisible du petit étang devant elle, faisant un long ricochet, avant de se tourner vers Elenna.

- _Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que d'ici ce soir ils devraient déjà être arrivés. Ils ont avancé en même temps que nous, juste un peu plus lentement. Oui, d'ici ce soir ils devraient être arrivés._

Un long silence reprit place, tandis que la sœur de Galadriel se demandait comment elle les accueillerait, comment elle leur ferait part de ses découvertes, et surtout comment elle aborderait Orophin. Orophin qui ne lui parlait plus, qui soufflait un coup du chaud, un coup un froid polaire. Et dire que son traître de cœur s'en allait pour lui. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait adopté un masque depuis quelque temps, mais son indifférence, plus elle y pensait, lui faisait mal.

- _Orophin est parfois un imbécile_ , commenta doucement Isil.

L'elleth sursauta avant de tourner son regard vers elle. Avait-elle vraiment dit ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle avait dit ? Mais comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'avait jamais parlé de cela à qui que ce soit. Pas même dans sa lettre elle n'en avait fait mention. Peut-être avait-elle rêvé... Mais elle en doutait sérieusement.

- _Ne me regarde pas comme ça_ , continua son amie. _J'ai vu les regards que vous vous êtes échangés discrètement après que nous soyons arrivés. Et les membres de notre joyeuse troupe ne savent pas se taire._

Bien incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle acquiesça avant de poser une main protectrice sur son ventre et de commencer à dessiner de doux ronds du bout des doigts. C'était un réflexe qu'elle avait acquis. Comme un moyen d'entrer en contact avec son enfant. Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Elenna sentit de plus en plus le besoin de se confier. Et puis Isil était son amie, elle ne la jugerait pas, elle le savait. Non, elle serait plutôt un soutient, elle tenterait de l'aider.

- _De toute façon rien n'était possible_ , souffla-t-elle. _J'attends un enfant, Isil. Les règles qui régissent ce monde sont assez strictes là-dessus. Je sais bien que vous êtes des Elfes, que vous voyez les choses différemment, mais puis-je véritablement imposer mon bébé à Orophin ?_

Elle entendit son amie pousser un long soupir avant de faire de nouveaux ricochets. En la regardant attentivement, Elenna pouvait voir cette dernière se mordre les lèvres, se passer la main dans les cheveux, envoyer de nouveaux cailloux sur l'eau calme du lac, lever les yeux au ciel, un moyen pour elle de réfléchir intensément. Ce petit manège dura une dizaine de minutes, avant qu'Isil ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

- _Tu sais très bien que cet enfant ne serait pas une gêne pour lui_ , murmura-t-elle avant de parler plus fort, revendiquant son opinion. _Je suis même certain qu'il l'aimerait de tout son cœur. La vie est pour nous un don d'Eru, une merveille qu'il nous faut chérir. Il a déjà compris ce que tu as vécu. Ce n'es_ _t_ _pas une personne stupide... Quoique ces derniers temps on pourrait en douter. Enfin, ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'au moment-même où vous vous êtes rencontré_ _s_ _, il était prêt à élever ton enfant comme le sien, même s'il ne s'en doutait probablement pas. Alors non, ma chère Elfe qui a dû recevoir un coup sur la tête pour proférer ces inepties, ton bébé tu ne l'imposerais pas. Orophin l'accepterait de tout son cœur._

Le jeune femme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux blonds regarda alors la guerrière quelques instants avant de secouer la tête tout en lui répondant :

- _Tu sais que de toute façon rien ne semble possible. Il a dû s'en apercevoir lui-même ! Il souffle le chaud et le froid, je ne sais pas à quoi m'en tenir ! On dirait qu'être en ma présence_ _l'insupporte_ _, que rien_ _que_ _me voir l'agace au plus haut point ! Et ne dit pas le contraire !_

- _Je ne dis pas le contraire_ , commença l'elleth brune en souriant, _je dis l'opposé. Je te ferai remarquer que de un, ton prince charmant te dévore des yeux quand tu as le dos tourné et qu'_ _un amer regret l'envahit à chaque fois qu'il te parle mal. Il se force et même toi tu as dû t'en apercevoir. Si ce n'est pas la cas, et bien ma chère, tu as un_ _sérieux_ _problème de vu_ _e_ _. Ensuite, et ceci est mon petit deux, tu as employé « semble », et cela est une assez bonne représentation de la situation. Lorsque quelque chose semble impossible, ce n'est pas oblig_ _é_ _de l'être. Il faut juste parfois donner un petit coup de pouce au destin. Et ma dernière remarque, soit mon dernier trois et pas des moindres, je te dirai, et je suis désolée d'être obligé_ _e_ _de t'en parler, que je pense que Haldir n'est pas étranger à tout ceci._

 _-Haldir ?_ s'exclama Elenna. _Mais que veux-tu qu'il ait à voir avec tout ça ?_

- _C'est compliqué_ , répondit seulement Isil. _Bien plus compliqué que ce que tu pourrais imaginer._

Mais le fait que l'on mette en cause une personne qu'elle appréciait beaucoup la chiffonnait. Elle n'aimait pas cela. Et d'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie pensait cela. C'était... invraisemblable. Et pourtant une voix traîtresse lui murmurait que c'était tout à fait possible. Que d'une façon inimaginable pour elle, il était bien derrière tout ça. Le doute s'insinua peu à peu en elle, tel un poison redoutable. Et ses effets ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir, notamment lorsque la guerrière s'expliqua.

- _Haldir a toujours considéré son rôle de Capitaine de la Garde avec beaucoup d'honneur. Il a aussi quelques idées arriérés que certains partagent malheureusement avec lui. Ainsi, je ne doute pas qu'il ait su ton rang la première fois qu'il t'as vu..._

- _Je ne comprends toujours pas où tu veux en venir_ , commenta Elenna en fronçant les sourcils. _Bien évidemment que son statut lui procure beaucoup d'honneur. Il en est très fier, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Mais il n'est pas pour autant orgueilleux.. Je ne vois pas ce que tu cherches à m'expliquer._

- _Peut-être que tu le pourrais si tu m'écoutais_ , soupira Isil avant de continuer. _Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que notre cher Capitaine de la Garde n'est pas un noble, et sa famille non plus. Et il prend ces choses très à cœur. Une noble ne se marrie pas avec un soldat, enfin selon lui. Et comme tout frère qu'il_ _est_ _, il a forcément vu les sentiments d'Orophin_ _te portait_ _. Je penses qu'il a dû lui rappeler que vous ne pourriez pas être ensemble et a dû lui demander d'agir en conséquence._

La seule chose que put faire l'elleth blonde en cet instant fut de secouer la tête, comme pour se faire croire que ce que son amie disait était faux. Mais elle pressentait que c'était malheureusement la vérité. Elle l'avait compris au ton d'Isil. À sa voix désolée qui semblait clamer son regret de l'informer de tout ceci. Oh, seigneur. Elle commença à en vouloir sérieusement à Haldir. Car au dépit de leur amitié, au dépit des deux Elfes, il avait laissé de vieux stéréotypes leur pourrir la vie, les empêchant de faire connaissance l'un et l'autre, et de peut-être s'aimer. Enfin... Orophin aussi était en tort. Comment avait-il pu laisser son frère décider pour lui ? Ce n'était plus un enfant que de Dieu ! Il pouvait prendre ses responsabilités en main ! Il pouvait choisir sa voie, son destin !

- _Je vais couper Haldir en tranches avant de le faire sauter à la poêle ave_ _c_ _du persil et je vais baffer Orophin_ _pour_ _s'être laissé si facilement embrigad_ _é_ _là-dedans. Bon sang, ce n'est plus un elfing de dix ans ! Il aurait très bien pu dire non à son frère et faire ce qu'il avait envie !_

- _L'histoire est encore un peu plus compliquée que cela_ , la coupa la guerrière avec un semblant de regret.

- _Et plus compliqué comment ?_ demanda sarcastiquement Elenna. _Tu l'as déjà répété et pourtant tout me semble limpide comme l'air !_

- _Ce ne devrait pas être à moi de t'en parler_ , souffla l'Elfe brune. _Mais je sens que si je ne le fais pas, toute cette situation va s'envenimer et on risque de tous vous retrouver en loques, l'esprit certainement brisés, ou du moins affaibli..._

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, mais le regard perçant de la jeune femme à ses côtés l'encouragea à continuer.

- _Ce que je vais te dire, c'est normalement à Orophin de t'en parler. Cette histoire le concerne lui, et non pas moi. Enfin si dans une certaine manière car c'est l'histoire d'une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup... Bref. Pour te faire simple, il y a quelques centaines d'années, ce nigaud est tombé amoureux. Amoureux, mais ce n'était pas son âme sœur, même si à l'époque il ne le savait pas. La jeune femme en question était une très belle noble. Cette dernière avait aussi quelques sentiments pour lui. Mais de peur de se voir rejeter à cause de sa condition, il ne lui dit pas son statut de soldat. L'histoire continua,_ _Orophin lui fit la cour. Il arriva bien évidemment le moment où il lui demanda de l'épouser. Si au départ elle semblait accepter, il finit par lui dire qui il était vraiment. La réaction de cette chère demoiselle fut bien loin de celle qu'_ _il_ _avait imaginé. Trompée par celui qu'elle pensait être un noble, de part sa prestance et le fait qu'il ne l'ait jamais détrompée, elle lui lança son anneau en pleine face e_ _t_ _ne se gêna pas pour lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Elle alla même plus loin, en insultant son rang et en lui disant que nul personne avec un rang ne serait-ce qu'au dessus du sien ne l'accepterait, qu'il faudrait être désespérée pour l'épouser..._

Lorsque la guerrière regarda son amie, elle aperçut la flamme meurtrière qui brillait dans son regard. Elenna était en effet en colère, quoique la c'était plus que en colère contre cette « charmante demoiselle ». Comment pouvait-on faire souffrir quelqu'un à ce point ? C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Quoique là elle avait une sérieuse envie d'assassinat.

- _Qui est-elle et où est-elle ? Que je l_ _a_ _..._

Un rire clair interrompit ses menaces de mort, et elle fusilla Isil du regard. Comment pouvait-elle rire après ce qu'elle venait de raconter ? C'était inimaginable ! Avait-elle été un Balrog dans une autre vie ?

- _Ne m'en veux pas de rire, mais c'est que tu es vraiment attachante parfois. Tu ressembles véritablement à une louve protégeant ses petits. Si une personne s'en prend à l'un d'eux, tu entres dans une grande colère, quoique se serait plus_ _de la_ _rage, et cette dernière voit la longueur de sa vie diminuer furieusement. Ce qui fait que_ , continua-t-elle après un temps d'attente tout en employant un ton suggestif, _tu as incorporé Orophin dans ta meute. Alors que_ _lle place occupe-t-il ? Celui de_ _ton compagnon ?_

Au nouveau regard noir de son amie qui avait quand même les joues rougies, elle décida de ne pas l'embêter plus et de répondre à ses questions précédentes.

- _Elle s'appelait_ _Aicanís._ _E_ _t_ _quant à l'idée de lui faire regretter ses actes, je crains que cela ne soit plus possible_ _et que tu doives abandonner cette idée tentante_ _. Elle a pris un bateau pour Valinor il y a de cela un siècle._

Comprenant les paroles de son amie, Elenna soupira. Le meurtre d'une elleth ne se ferait pas aujourd'hui. Elle se calma alors et tenta de faire de nouveaux ricochets. Mais son humeur devait exercer une certaine influence sur ses mouvements, car lorsqu'elle lâcha le caillou, celui-ci atterrit sans rebonds dans un grand « splock » retentissant. Soupirant bruyamment, la jeune femme se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- _Tout va trop vite_ , confia-t-elle à son amie. _Il y a pas même six mois je vivais dans une petite ville sur la Terre, pensant que tout ce que m'avai_ _en_ _t appris mes parents faisaient partis simplement d'une grande histoire, d'une tradition familiale, mais me voici enceinte, en Terre du Milieu, apprenant mes véritables origines et découvrant que ma sœur est vivante_ _et qu'elle a une famille_ _._ _J'apprends que mes protecteurs sont de_ _s_ _Valar, par la même occasion._ _Faut-il aussi parler d'Orophin ? Et toutes ces aventures_ _c_ _es derniers temps... Je n'ai jamais vécu aussi vite, aussi intensément, mais je crois bien que ça commence à m'épuiser, à me faire tourner en bourrique. J'aurai besoin de me poser, mais je ne le peux pas._

Elle sentit Isil se rapprocher tandis qu'elle appuyait sa tête contre son épaule. Elle n'avait encore avoué aux autres cet impression de vitesse, d'empressement. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'appesantir dessus, ayant une petite sœur et un futur enfant à s'occuper, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir confier pour une fois, une seule, ces sentiments-là.

- _Lorsque Haldir arrivera, il pourra te délester du poids que ta sœur a mis sur tes épaules. Tu pourras prendre plus de temps pour toi_ , soupira la guerrière.

- _Ne me parles pas de lui_ , grimaça Elenna. Et il n'en aura as le temps. _D'ici là je l'aurai coupé en tranches..._

- _Et cuit avec du persil_ , compléta son amie avec un sourire. _Mais tu pourrais aussi prendre le temps de faire une sauce... Pourquoi pas faire une sauce à la tomate et aux oignons, avant de s'occuper de l'accompagnement qui serait constitué de rondelles de pomme-de-terres sautées et de haricots ?_

- _Imbécile !_ s'exclama en riant l'elleth brune tout en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

Isil se mit à rire également, et durant plusieurs minutes leurs voix claires parcourent l'endroit. Cela leur faisait un bien fou, un moment de détente dans un quotidien rythmé par les incertitudes. Mais ce fut cet instant que choisit un cor pour retentir, les coupant toutes deux dans leur moment d'amusement.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ demanda la sœur de Galadriel.

- _Un cor,_ répondit son amie avec un sourire.

- _Je ne suis pas stupide. Je te demandais si tu savais pourquoi il sonnait et d'où cela provenait._

- _Mmmm, je ne sais pas s'il faut que je te le dise... Il pourrait y avoir un meurtre bientôt, en Lothlorien. Mais,_ reprit-elle en apercevant de regard noir de l'elleth en face d'elle, _comme ce ne sera pas le mien, je te dirai qu'Haldir et compagnie sont arrivés. C'est l'un des Gardes qui a sonné._

Comprenant que cela signifiait qu'elle reverrait son ami, le cœur d'Elenna se gonfla d'une certaine allégresse, mais au souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait, la joie perdit de sa vigueur. Devait-elle vraiment y aller ? Semblant comprendre ses pensées, Isil la reprit :

- _Oh, mellon nin, tu iras, tu peux me croire. Si tu es en colère contre Haldir n'oublie pas que premièrement il est de ton rôle de les accueillir, que de deux il n'y a pas que lui là-bas et que troisièmement, je t'empêcherai au besoin de le_ _massacrer_ _._ »

Laissant un léger sourire fleurir ses lèvres fines, la jeune femme acquiesça avant de saisir la main de la brune, la tirant sans vergogne comme une enfant, et de partir dans une marche rapide vers l'entrée de la ville.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux, elle remarqua que premièrement ceux qui avait été blessés semblaient maintenant en meilleur état, quoique plus fatigués que les autres et encore en peine. Lorsqu'elle capta le regard d'un guerrier aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux marrons elle se détourna rapidement en s'adressant à un Elfe à ses côtés. Ce dernier avait encore sa blessure à l'abdomen et son visage blême montrait qu'il souffrait. Elle héla Isil qui l'aida instantanément à faire descendre la cavalier de sa monture, avant d'appeler Anar qui était apparu quelques secondes plus tôt. Ce dernier, avec un autre Garde prirent le guerrier avant de le ramener aux Salles de Guérison.

Cet étrange manège dura un bon quart d'heure, quart d'heure pendant lequel les blessés furent amenés aux guérisseurs, chacun mettant du sien pour aider son prochain.

Lorsque tous furent partis et qu'il ne resta là plus qu'une dizaine de soldats, Elenna inspira profondément tout en sentant son amie auprès d'elle pour la soutenir en cas de besoin. Prenant sur elle, elle alla ensuite retrouver Haldir. Il était Capitaine de la Garde mais avait aussi de temps en temps un rôle d'Intendant. Elle devait le voir car gérer un royaume c'était bien beau, mais c'était mieux avec des qualifications et il serait plus à même de remplir cette tâche.

« - _Haldir_ , le salua-t-elle en inclinant la tête, même si son ton était plutôt froid... quoique que sa voix tremblait un peu.

- _Dame Elenna_ , dit-il simplement et avec précaution, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle agissait tout d'un coup ainsi. _Nous sommes heureux de vous voir en bonne santé._

- _Je suis également heureuse de voir que vous allez tous à peu près bien_ , répondit-elle avec un peu plus de chaleur avant de se fustiger et de parler froidement à nouveau. _Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais m'entretenir avec vous._

Elle n'eut en guise de réponse qu'un sourcil relevé, signe visible d'une incompréhension totale d'Haldir. Et bien, elle devait avouer ne pas trop savoir comment aborder le sujet. Peut-être que de cette façon...

- _Vous avez bien dû remarquer que le Seigneur et la Dame de Lorien ne sont pas venus_ _v_ _ous accueillir, mais qu'en l'occurrence je l'ai fait ?_

- _Oui_ , acquiesça-t-il gravement. _Bien que cela me semble étrange. Rassur_ _ez-m_ _oi, il n'est pas arrivé malheur ?_ demanda-t-il soudain plus anxieux.

Sur le coup, Elenna ne sut que trop quoi répondre. Non, il n'était pas arrivé malheur à sa sœur et au mari de cette dernière, mais dire qu'il n'était pas arrivé malheur serait aussi un mensonge dans une certaine façon car sa cadette avait été capturée. Donc que devait-elle répondre ? Oui ou non ? Elle choisit alors la voie de facilité.

- _Lorsque nous sommes arrivées, ma sœur nous attend_ _ait_ _. Nous avons été attaqués et_ _à présent elle_ _est aux mains des Orcs. Les seigneurs de la Lorien ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'armée sont partis la secourir. De part mon affiliation, Galadriel m'a demandé de « tenir » le Royaume pendant son absence._ _De plus, le Seigneur Elrond, sa famille et un nombre important de ses soldats sont arrivés hier._

Le Capitaine de la Garde inclina alors la tête tandis qu'il murmurait l'air véritablement affligé :

- _Je suis navré pour Elerinna. Mais je suis certain que tout finira par s'arranger. Votre famille est forte. En tout cas je suis de tout cœur avec vous, mon amie._

Mais comment pouvait-on restée en colère contre quelqu'un comme ça ? Contre quelqu'un qui se préoccupait de vous-même ? Qui s'enquérait de vos problèmes et vous rassurez ? Et si les actions passées de Haldir ne lui plaisaient guère, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle ne pouvait plus garder cette attitude froide et distante. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature qui plus est.

- _Merci_ , dit-elle doucement. _Vos paroles sont douces à entendre. J'aurai cependant besoin de vous pour m'aider dans la tâche qui m'est_ _incombée._ _Je n'y connais pas grand chose, et je ne réussis_ _à gérer ceci_ _qu'uniquement grâce à l'aide qui m'est apportée et au fait que les galadhrims sont habitués à ce qu'ils doivent faire..._

- _Je vous aiderai_ , déclara solennellement le guerrier. _Je ne vous laisserez pas seule, bien que vous semblez tout de même entourée. Et au besoin je pourrai vous apprendre certaines choses sur la régence d'un royaume..._

- _Votre aide est plus qu'appréciée, Haldir_ , répondit-elle à son tour. _Mais dîtes-moi donc,_ demanda-t-elle finalement avec un sourire _, le voyage jusqu'ici s'est bien passé ? Pas de Aldaron en second qui aurait pu vous faire couper vos cheveux en quatre ?_

- _Non_ , dit-il avec amusement, _j'ai eu la chance de faire partie d'un groupe où l'intelligence est miraculeusement présente. Bien que votre compagnie_ _ai_ _t manqué à tous, je puis vous l'assurer._

- _Ah, parce que mes sautes d'humeur ne pouvaient plus être contemplés ?_ le questionna-t-elle avec un certain malice.

- _Non_ , répondit-il franchement, _ce fut votre bonté qui était comme un baume et un rafraîchissement pour les esprits troublés._

- _Je vous assure que je ne suis pas celle que vous décrivez. Je ne fais que ce que mon cœur dicte. Rien de plus, rien de moins._

- _Et votre modestie, aussi_ , compléta l'Elfe avec un sourire. _Vous avez grand cœur, ne doutez jamais de cela._

Une légère rougeur embrassa les joues de l'elleth tandis qu'elle balbutiait quelques remerciements. Que c'était gênant de recevoir ces compliments ! Mais alors qu'un silence naissait, elle remarqua le sourire présent sur les lèvres d'Isil. Elle se demanda pourquoi quelques secondes, avant de se remémorer que peu de temps auparavant elle avait menacer de mettre fin à la vie du Capitaine de la Garde. Cela la fit alors songer à Orophin, et elle eut besoin d'entendre les explications de son ami sur ce qu'il avait fait. C'était-il au moins aperçu qu'il les condamnait tous deux en faisant cela ?

- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-elle doucement.

- _Pourquoi quoi ?_ redemanda Haldir en fronçant les sourcils.

Pour toute réponse, elle désigna du regard Orophin qui discutait joyeusement avec Anar (miracle!). Cela sembla suffire au guerrier qui baissa légèrement les yeux. Oh que ça non ! Il n'allait pas s'en tirer en la jouant pauvre petit Elfe traumatisé qui regarde au sol en ayant l'air coupable ! Coupable, oui, il l'était, mais elle attendait sa réponse !

- _Pourquoi ?_ le questionna-t-elle à nouveau mais plus vivement.

- _Vos rangs sont trop différents !_ dit-il en haussant légèrement la voix.

- _Et je vous réponds « Foutaises » ! Vous l'avez déjà dit et je vous avais dit la même chose. Le jour où un rang aura le moindre impact sur mes choix, mes actes et mes sentiments, n'est pas arrivé, et ne risque pas d'arriver. Vos idéaux sont stupides et bornés, ils n'ont aucune raison d'exister !_

Elle ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'elle s'était presque mise à crier. Sa colère se ranimait, et elle comptait bien faire entendre ses pensées. Même un peu trop fort d'ailleurs. Tous l'avait entendu. Même Orophin. Elle aurait dû se sentir gênée, mais là, elle s'en moquait un peu. Oh, elle serait mortifiée plus tard mais là, cet être aussi borné qu'un mulet était sa principale préoccupation.

- _Vous ne savez_ _pas de quoi vous parler !_ s'écria Haldir. _Vous ignorez nombre de choses ! Que penserez vous au moment où les gens se mettront à jaser, à spéculer à votre passage ? Tiendrez-vous les mêmes arguments ?_

- _Alors premièrement, les gens se mettent déjà à parler lors de mon passage. C'est sûr que le passage de la fille d'Earwen, fille d'Aredhel, fille de Aulë et Yavanna ne peut pas_ _rester_ _inaperç_ _u_ _. Alors un ragot de plus, un ragot de moins, ça ne fait pas grande différence. Deuxièmement, si vous croyez m'avoir par vos paroles, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil, et bien profond. Je n'ai jamais tenu compte des classes sociales, et si vous croyez que ça va changer aujourd'hui, vous vous plantez de façon monumentale ! Et à cela je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, des futures spéculations des gens aussi bornés que vous, je m'en moque comme d'une guigne ! Qu'ils jasent s'ils veulent, mais ce n'est pas mon problème ! Et troisièmement, Haldir o Lorien, je vous interdis, oui, je vous interdis de recommencer à fourrer votre nez dans mes affaires ! Ce sont mes sentiments, mes actions, il m'en répond de savoir quelle suite leur donner ! Et quatrièmement, si vous pensez que je dépasse les bornes en hurlant à tout va ce que je pense, je vous répondrai que j'ai été élevée sur Terre, au XXIème siècle, et que si mes parents nous ont élevées dans la plus pure tradition elfique, je n'en ai pas moins grandi là-bas et accepté nombre de leurs idéaux. Alors se taire et faire passer les choses en douceur, cela je le veux bien, mais face à une tête de mule telle que la votre, au diable les convenances !_

Cela eut au moins le mérite de clouer le bec à tous les Elfes présents. Et de la faire se sentir gênée aussi. Elle prit à ce moment-là conscience de tous les regards braqués sur elle, une vingtaine au total. Relevant la tête le plus dignement possible, elle s'inclina devant chacun, leur souhaitant de passer une bonne fin d'après-midi. Elle s'arrêta de même plus longtemps sur Orophin. S'inclinant plus bas, elle se releva avant de lui murmurer :

- _Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez bien, Orophin. Les routes ne sont pas sûres ces temps-ci et je me réjouis de constater que nul nouvelle mauvaise rencontre ne fut durant votre voyage. De même, je tenais à vous faire remarquer qu'une personne n'en est pas forcément semblable à une autre, même si point commun elles ont. Je suis telle que je suis, mes sentiments sont propres, et je crois que vous connaissez à présent mon avis sur la question des rangs sociaux. Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin d'après-midi._ »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle s'en retourna, se dirigeant vers sa chambre rapidement. Isil, qui tentait tant bien que mal de suivre son amie se voyait obligée de trottiner pour rester à son niveau. Au souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer, un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres. Si elle avait su qu'elle créature elle pouvait être ! Qui aurait pu se douter qu'elle pouvait réagir de cette façon lorsqu'on la connaissait sous son doux jour. Une jeune femme souriante, au grand cœur, mais au caractère bien trempé quand il le faut. En même temps, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, il fallait s'en douter. Il ne fallait pas être faible pour survivre à tous les obstacles qui avaient jonché sa vie.

Elenna continua de marcher de plus en plus vite, cherchant à atteindre sa chambre le plus rapidement possible. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle loupa même le seigneur Elrond ainsi que ses petits-neveux. Eux par contre ne la loupèrent pas et s'étonnèrent de la voir dans un tel état. Mais s'ils s'en préoccupèrent, ils avaient conscience qu'il fallait laisser son jardin secret à la jeune femme, et que si elle ne leur expliquait pas la raison de la mortification qui peuplait son visage, c'était son droit. Lorsqu'elle atteint la pièce tant attendue, elle soupira de soulagement. Et lorsqu'elle vit le lieu d'apaisement qu'était son lit, elle ne réfléchit pas plus de deux secondes avant de s'y affaler. Pas même une minute plus tard, elle entendit Isil s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Fermant les yeux, elle les rouvrit lorsqu'elle entendit son amie se mettre à rire.

« - _Alors si là il n'a pas deviné tes sentiments_ , s'amusa l'elleth, _c'est qu'il est le pire des imbéciles._

Comprenant très bien qu'elle parlait d'Orophin, Elenna sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Bon sang, c'est vrai que c'était des plus explicites ! Oh, par Eru, mais qu'avait-elle fait ? Soupirant lentement, tentant de calmer les battement frénétiques de son cœur, elle grimaça avant de murmurer :

- _Ne m'en parle pas... Déjà que ma prise de bec doit certainement avoir fait le tour de Caras Caladhon, si tu rajoutes le fait que je_ _me suis vendue au niveau de mes sentiments, je crois bien que mon compte est bon..._

- _Ça aurait pu être pire_ , tenta de philosopher son amie avec amusement. _Tu aurais pu trancher Haldir avant de le faire cuir à la broche avec du persil..._

Le regard noir d'une elleth fâchée et vexée ne réussit qu'à la calmer très légèrement, amusée par la situation qui aurait pu arriver. Un Haldir rôti... Voilà qui détonnait.

- _Enfin, il va bien falloir que tu leur parles lors du repas_ , dit-elle après un moment de silence.

- _Si j'y vais_ , marmonna Elenna sentant la honte revenir à l'idée de croiser les deux frères.  
- _Oh, tu iras, crois-moi_ , déclara avec un grand sourire Isil. _Au pire, se sera à coup de pieds dans le fessier, mais je peux t'assurer que tu iras._

Grommelant un peu pour la forme, elle laissa finalement un long soupir franchir ses lèvres avant de déclarer :

- _Alors laisse-moi au moins tranquille jusque là. Laisse-moi dépérir dans mon coin._ »

Ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire une nouvelle fois son amie, avant qu'elle n'attrape un livre et se mette à le lire, laissant Elenna se ronger les sangs quant au dîner, se demandant bien comment elle devrait se comporter. Elle serait jetée dans la cage aux lions assez tôt. Dieu, comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?

* * *

 **PS : Un petit truc qui n'était pas prévu :**

 **Je me suis faite une tendinite qui me tue toute la main lorsque je tape sur l'ordi, donc j'y vais lentement. Déjà reviewer les histoires que je suis est difficile, alors désolée si je ne suis pas à l'heure dans deux semaines, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Ysalis, toi qui as vu comment j'usais de la crème en espérant faire taire cette douleur insupportable, j'espère aussi que tu m'excuseras. Bref, navrée de ce petit et dernier mot, mais en tout cas je pense à tout ceux qui me suivent, n'en doutez pas ! Et je ne serai en retard, je pense, que d'une semaine au maximum. Voilà, voilà... Sorry encore !**


	34. Chapitre 34

**Coucou ! Beaucoup d'infos dans ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas noyés ! Il y a quelques révélations, mais aussi quelques moments forts qui m'ont émue au moment où je les lisais à ma frangine (frangine qui m'a pas mal aidé à écrire avec l'ex méga tendinite... Merci à elle!). Voilà, voilà... Profitez et prenez plaisir, c'est le plus important !**

 **PS : Navrée pour le retard, mais avec ma main je ne pouvais faire autrement ! Même avec ma sœur ça allait plutôt lentement... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, mais tout va pour le mieux maintenant !**

 ** _Yourfirstfan_ : Coucou ma merveilleuse meilleure amie ! Je ne sais que te dire à part merci pour tes mots gentils, et je te remercie de ton présent de jeudi. Je m'en sers en plus ! Enfin... Tu es toujours présente pour moi et cela me fait plus plaisir que tout ce que je pourrai recevoir à Noël. Tu es ma best friend, celle avec qui je partage tout, merci de me soutenir à chaque moment, que se soit dans la vie de tous les jours ou en laissant ta review qui me fait chaud au cœur. Je t'embrasse très fort. Gros bisous. Et passe de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes.**

 ** _L'Oubliée_ : Coucou ma licorne, comment vas-tu ? Ici je vais mieux, les vacances sont arrivées mais j'ai mal aux pieds après le bal de jeudi soir. Fatiguée aussi. En même temps, couchée à 00h00 levée 6h20. Mais bon, il fallait poster ce chapitre alors je le poste ! Sinon je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu à ce point. Si je dois t'avouer quelque chose, je te dirai que je me suis relue plein de fois le passage avec Haldir car je trouvais son emportement génial aussi... En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, ainsi que le dénouement. Bisous tout plein ma licorne ! Ton chameau !**

 ** _Melior Silverdjane_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour Orophin, tu vas voir rapidement le dénouement de tout ça, c'est promis. Sinon je suis contente que les liens familiaux aient été bien expliqués, c'est que j'avais peur de perdre les gens, mais bon ça ne semble pas le cas car je n'ai pas eu de récriminations. En tout cas je te souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Bisous.**

 ** _Milyi :_ Coucou ma très belle Miss ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir ta review. Peut-être pas postée le jour même, mais j'ai moi aussi du retard avec le poste de ce nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que l'attente en aura valu la peine. Sinon oui, Isil est vraiment importante. Elle est là pour éclairer Elenna lorsque cette dernière porte des œillères. Mais n'est-ce pas là l'un des rôles de ceux qui nous sont chers ? Nous aider, nous soutenir, mais nous aider à avoir une vision élargie du monde ? En tout cas j'aime beaucoup cette guerrière qui a tendance à me rappeler ceux à qui je tiens. J'ai aussi aimé écrire les facéties des jumeaux, et pour te prévenir il y en aura encore dans l'avenir. Je les adore ces deux-là. Je t'embrasse fort et te dis à plus tard. Plein de bisous aux gâteaux de Noël ma miss. Lady Julie.**

 ** _waitingfora_ : Merci pour ta review qui me fait vraiment plaisir. Si l'histoire continue de te plaire, j'en suis ravie. La suite arrive avec un peu de retard mais elle est là. Bis et passe de b** **onnes fêtes de fin d'ann** **ées.**

* * *

 _Un petit dernier mot pour m'excuser à tous et à toutes de ce retard, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement._

 _Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite bonne lecture._

 _Bonnes fêtes de fin d'années en avance !_

* * *

CHAPITRE 34 : RECONCILIATIONS ?

Elenna resta un bon moment allongée dans son lit, tentant de réfléchir aux gestes et aux paroles qui seraient les siens lors du dîner. Mais bon sang, pourquoi s'était-elle emportée ainsi ? Alors certes afficher ses idées avait été une bonne chose, mettre les points sur les « i » avec Haldir aussi, mais pourquoi l'avoir fait devant tout ce monde ? Et devant Orophin qui plus est ? Isil avait raison, s'il n'avait pas compris les sentiments qui commençaient à naître chez elle, c'était qu'il était véritablement aveugle. Il lui faudrait un bon opticien. Enfin... Mais comment diable devrait-elle réagir avec lui après ça ? Au départ, elle avait nourri une simple affection tendre pour lui, se comportant comme une amie. Mais il avait fallu qu'il change de comportement et qu'elle s'éloigne pour prendre conscience que ce dernier emplissait de plus en plus son esprit. Mais était-ce véritablement de l'amour ? Il semblait bien que oui. Son cœur se tordait, sa gorge se nouait quand elle pensait à lui. Elle espérait qu'il aille bien, qu'il se porte bien, lui plus que les autres, exceptées ses sœurs. Ce ne pouvait-être autre chose, et elle le savait. Soupirant longuement, elle passa sa main sur son ventre rebondi, se demandant bien ce qu'il adviendrait de tout ceci. Lorsqu'elle sentit son enfant bouger légèrement, elle laissa un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Une chose était sûre, son enfant arriverait d'ici six mois et demi et à ce moment-là elle l'accueillerait avec amour. La situation dans laquelle elle se trouverait à sa naissance lui était encore inconnue, mais elle pressentait que pour une fois tout irait pour le mieux. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Elenna laissa ses yeux se faire vagues, tandis qu'elle s'endormait pour un repos salvateur.

Elle sentit qu'on la secouait. Mais avec douceur, encore heureux. Grommelant, bougeant légèrement, marmonnant quelques malédictions, elle finit par se réveiller, tombant sur les prunelles brunes d'Isil. Elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de lui demander d'une voix ensommeillée pourquoi elle la réveillait. Ce qui bien évidemment, et comme d'habitude, amusa la guerrière qui répliqua en souriant :

« - _Je sais que compte tenu de ton intelligence équivalente à celle d'un troll, et encore c'est une insulte pour eux, tu oublies beaucoup de choses, mais je tenais à te rappeler que le dîner commence dans une heure, que la nuit vient de tomber,_ _et_ _qu'il faudrait peut-être penser à te préparer._ _Je t'ai fait monter un bain, par ailleurs._

Se souvenant soudainement du fait qu'elle devrait affronter les deux frères, elle se dit qu'il valait mieux être à son avantage. Se réveillant alors tout à fait, elle sourit en voyant qu'Isil s'était déjà occupée d'elle et qu'elle portait à présent et miraculeusement une longue robe bleue.

- _Une robe, mellon ?_ lui demanda-t-elle taquine. _Je n_ _e m_ _'attendais pas cela_ _venant_ _de toi._

- _Ne m'en parle pas_ , soupira l'elleth. _Mais étant donnée qu'on m'a conviée au repas, je me suis dite que je devais te faire honneur. Alors me voilà torturant mon esprit_ _et mon corps_ _en portant cette chose infâme. Pauvre de moi !_ termina-t-elle en exagérant volontairement.

Riant, Elenna la relança tout en s'amusant :

- _Et pourtant cette robe te va à ravir et je suis certain qu'un ellon très particulier t'admirerait grandement. Il tomberait sous ton charme..._

- _Je ne vois absolument pas de qui tu parles_ , répondit-elle tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient.

- _Oh je crois que si_ , répondit la jeune femme blonde. _Un certain Astaldo aurait-il une préférence dans ton cœur ?_

- _Je.. Je n'ai pas à te répondre !_ s'exclama son amie, gênée. _Est-ce que je te parle d'Orophin, moi ?_

- _Oh que oui,_ ria Elenna.

- _Mais ce n'est pas pareil_ , tenta la guerrière mais elle se tut sous le regard de l'autre elleth. _Et oui, je crains qu'un bel ellon aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux gris_ _comme l'orage_ _n'occupe une place importante pour moi._

- _Pourquoi as-tu dit « je crains » ? À ce que je sache, Astaldo t'aime aussi..._

- _Non_ , la contra Isil. _Il me trouve peut-être intéressante parce que je suis différente, que je suis un soldat, mais il n'est pas amoureux. Je ne pense_ _vraiment_ _pas_ _qu'il le_ _..._

- _Effectivement_ , la coupa-t-elle avec un sourire, _tu ne penses_ _vraiment_ _pas. Tu occupes également une très grande place dans son cœur, tout le monde peut le voir. Pourquoi crois-tu don_ _c_ _que des paris ont été faits sur votre compte ? Sur le moment où il te demanderait en mariage ?_

- _Quoi ?_ s'écria une elleth qui visiblement n'était pas au courant de la nouvelle fantaisie de ses amis.

- _Hu_ _m, Rúmil et Aldaron ont parié, mais si ça peut te rassurer, Aerandir a donné son avis mais n'a pas parié._

- _Me rassurer ?_ marmonna la brune. _Alors qu'une bonne partie de ceux que je connais mettent de l'argent en jeux sur ma demande en mariage ?_

- _Il est vrai que dit comme ça_..., s'amusa Elenna.

- _Ris, ris_ , décréta Isil. _Mais que feras-tu lorsque je t'apprendrais qu'Aerandir et Aldaron, ces deux là sont incorrigibles, ont parié sur quand tu t'emporterais contre Haldir ?_

Vu la tête que fit la sœur de Galadriel à cet instant même, son amie se fit un devoir de lui expliquer la situation, surtout après avoir lâché une telle bombe.

- _Ils se doutaient que quelque chose clochait et je crois qu'ils se doutaient aussi que notre cher Capitaine de la Garde avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Au vu de son comportement, ils ont douté que cela avait à voir avec toi, et comprenant qu'à un moment tu finirais par découvrir ce qu'il se_ _tramait_ _, ils ont déclaré que malgré ton grand cœur, tu demeurais une louve veillant sur sa meute, et que sa trahison tu ne la cautionnerai_ _s_ _pas. Il était prévisible que tu te mettes en colère et que tu dises ce que tu avais sur le cœur_ _._

- _Ces deux-là vont finir sur une broche..._ , murmura-t-elle en comprenant la nouvelle.

- _Et grillés avec des herbes odorantes_ , compléta le soldat. »

Riant alors toutes deux, imaginant sans peine les deux garnements millénaires cuisinés, elles finirent par se calmer tandis que la blonde se préparait pour le repas du soir. Se baignant, se parfumant légèrement la peau grâce à un savon à base de fleurs, elle finit par sortir tout en s'enroulant dans un large drap de bain, regrettant un instant le confort de l'eau chaude lorsque sa peau fut à l'air libre. Elle se dirigea finalement vers une longue robe rose réalisée avec des fils de soie et de très petits cristaux qui la faisaient luire doucement au grès de la lumière.

« - _Ils ne font vraiment pas les choses à moitié, lorsque tu es princesse_ , dit-elle doucement.

C'est à ce moment là que toute l'importance de son rôle fit véritablement son chemin en elle. Elle avait bien compris que sa sœur était la souveraine de ce royaume, ce qui faisait d'elle une princesse, mais elle n'en avait pas encore compris le concept, l'idée. Cela lui avait paru déjà bien trop invraisemblable pour qu'elle voit son statut augmenter si brusquement. Et dire qu'il avait fallu une robe pour qu'elle réalise cela. Ayant entendu ses paroles, l'elleth lui expliqua le pourquoi du comment.

- _Les royaumes des Elfes sont connus pour leur grande beauté. Il est donc aussi en quelque sorte ton rôle d'en être la représentante... Et puis_ , finit-elle sur un ton beaucoup plus léger, _tu es très belle et je suis certaine que ce vêtement te mettra encore plus en valeur. Le pauvre Orophin se verra tomber sous ton charme sans possibilité de retour..._ »

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, rassurée par les propos flatteurs de son amie, mais également rendue un peu soucieuse face à une nouvelle facette de ses devoirs, elle enfila la robe, aidée par Isil.

Lorsqu'elle approcha de la grande salle où se trouvait le banquet de la soirée, Elenna se figea, mais pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abord, elle venait de s'apercevoir que sa cheville qu'elle avait négligée et oubliée ne la faisait plus souffrir. Elle ne s'appesantit cependant pas plus longtemps là-dessus, il lui arrivait bien assez de choses étranges ces temps-ci, alors une guérison miraculeuse n'était pas de premier ordre. Estë, la Valië guérisseuse devait peut-être y être pour quelque chose... Non, en vérité, ce qui la força à se stopper ce fut que derrière ces portes allaient se trouver non seulement les anciens arrivants, mais également quelques nouveaux. Elle allait devoir affronter Haldir mais aussi Orophin, ce qui la stressait au plus haut point. Elle avait cloué le bec au premier et avait dévoilé à mi-mots ses sentiments au deuxième ! De quoi en faire angoisser plus d'un.

« - _Du nerf_ , l'encouragea son amie. _Tu es une princesse au grand cœur, aussi forte que le plus puissant des Maiar quand tu le veux, tes protecteurs et grands-parents sont des Valar, tu ne vas pas te la_ _i_ _sser impressionner par deux Elfes quand même ?_

- _Je crois que si_ , avoua-t-elle piteusement.

- _Oh que non_ , répliqua l'autre. _Car je serai là et je suis là pour te botter l'arrière-train, mellon, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi facilement !_

- _Je vais mourir_ , gémit-elle.

- _Alors je serai là pour chanter sur ta tombe_ _le moment venu,_ _tant que tu y vas !_ ria la pire des amies du monde.

- _Je t'aurai coupé la langue pour cette plaisanteries d_ _es plus douteuses_ , finit-elle faussement sérieuse avant de reprendre. _Mais je t'adore, tu as de la chance. Je ne vais donc pas le faire._

- _Me voilà rassurée_ , sourit la brune. _Mais maintenant bouge-toi et ouvre ces foutues portes, nous sommes attendues._

Les quelques dires échangés étaient on-ne-peut-plus-banals entre deux amies, mais les deux gardes qui se trouvaient postés devant l'entrée en furent choqués. Comment donc un soldat osait-il parler de la sorte à la princesse de la Lothlorien ? C'était incompréhensible, inadmissible ! L'un d'entre eux donna d'ailleurs son point de vue à la guerrière.

- _Vous n'avez nul droit de parler ainsi à Dame Elenna, Isil. Elle_ _vaut bien plus que_ _vous. Vous êtes de basse caste et de naissance bien inférieure. Présentez-lui vos excuses_ _immédiatement_ _._  
Il avait été catégorique, et l'elleth blonde en fut quelque peu déconcertée avant qu'elle en décide de prendre la situation en main. Elle n'allait pas laisser celle qui avait fait une place dans son cœur se faire ainsi insulter à demi-mots. Non mais sérieusement, c'est pas parce son rang était celui d'une princesse qu'elle était Madame Suprême et que les autres devaient se traîner à ses pieds ! Nan mais il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser quand même !

- _Mon cher_ , commença-t-elle doucereuse, _je vous apprendrai qu'alors que j'ignore même votre nom et votre identité, que j'ignore votre naissance,_ _mais_ _cependant_ _je suis_ _sûre d_ _'une chose : entre vous et Isil, si je devais choisir, je la choisirai elle sans hésiter. Autre chose, cher et attentionné garde : mes amis ont le droit de me parler familièrement, ce serait même, puis-je dire, une quasi-obligation. Et Isil fait partie de mes amis les plus proches. De même, une certaine personne m'a dit que je suis pire qu'une louve protégeant sa meute. Je peux donc dire qu'elle fait partie de ma meute. Alors de vous deux, c'est à vous de lui présenter vos excuses..._

Le soldat qui avait été sûr de lui au départ, c'était soudain vu rabaisser et il n'y comprenait plus rien. Comment ça il devait présenter ses excuses ? Mais il n'avait fait que dire la vérité ! Une vérité qui n'était pas plaisante certes, mais une vérité quand même ! Et puis ses dires n'avaient eu que pour but de remettre l'elleth à la place qui était la sienne : celle d'une suivante et non d'une égale ! Comprenant ses pensées, Elenna sentit son sang se réchauffer dans ses veines. Déjà qu'en temps normal ne pas exploser de colère était difficile, mais avec les hormones, c'était bien pire !

- _Demandez-lui pardon_ , reprit-elle beaucoup plus sèche.

Elle entendit alors venant du Garde quelques balbutiements, mais elle parvint à y déchiffrer un « _excusez-moi_ » pas très sincère. Relevant fièrement la tête, saisissant avec une certaine délicatesse le bras de son amie, elle avança et ouvrit les battants, se retrouvant soudainement sous de nombreux regards interrogateurs. Il était certain que son altercation n'était pas passé inaperçu si on se souvenait de la grande ouïe elfique. Soupirant mentalement pour son manque de discrétion même si elle ne le regrettait pas, elle se prépara psychiquement tandis qu'une seule pensée cohérente franchissait les barrière de son esprit : « Me voilà dans la cage aux lions. Pourquoi j'ai pas fait dresseur comme métier, moi ? ».

Avançant lentement, elle sentit ses joues rosirent sous les yeux inquisiteurs des nombreux convives. D'accord, sa robe n'était vraiment pas faite pour passer inaperçue, d'accord elle était enceinte et ça c'était très rare, d'accord elle avait presque fait un scandale un peu plus tôt, mais ce n'étaient pas des raisons pour la dévisager ainsi ! Elle sentit sans même le voir la traîtresse à ses côtés sourire, amusée par ses réflexions.

« - _Ils te dévisagent car tu es certainement l'elleth la plus magnifique de la Lothlorien_ , murmura le monstre qui la suivait. _Ce n'est pas méchant..._ _C'est même plutôt flatteur._

Si ses pommettes avaient eu la couleur des roses les plus fraîches, elles prirent soudain un teint cramoisi, pire que des tomates bien mûres. Elle balbutia quelques phrases incompréhensibles avant de finalement atteindre sa table, celle située au milieu des autres. Bonjour l'impression de suprématie ! Ne regardant absolument pas en direction de Haldir, elle finit par apercevoir le sourire bienveillant du mari de Celebrian, elle s'inclina alors très poliment avant de lui murmurer :

- _J'espère que votre journée c'est bien déroulée, Seigneur Elrond. Et je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce repas._  
- _Ma journée c'est bien passée_ , dit-il en souriant. _En tout cas, je suis certain qu'elle fut meilleure que la votre..._ »

Elenna retint de justesse un juron, sachant pertinemment que l'Elfe parlait de son emportement contre le Capitaine de la Garde. Mais c'était là une taquinerie gentille, loin d'être un reproche. Une plaisanterie plus légère que celles qu'elle subissait de la part d'Isil. En parlant d'elle, l'elleth chercha la place du tyran avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés, tandis qu'elle-même mangerait à la place suivant celle du frère d'Orophin. Et si la dernière constatation ne lui plut que moyennement, en vérité pas du tout, elle trouva un avantage à la disposition : au moins il n'y avait pas de distinction concernant les classes sociales à sa table. De toute façon, s'il y en avait eu, elle aurait fait une esclandre. Captant les regards satisfaits et amusés de divers personnes de la salle à manger, elle se rendit vite compte qu'ils s'en doutaient (vu le scandale de l'après-midi c'était facile) et que tout avait été arrangé pour lui plaire. Laissant un fin sourire fleurir ses lèvres, elle s'installa, rapidement suivie par la guerrière.

Le repas se passa bien, si tant est qu'il faut dire qu'Elenna restait un peu raide, de même qu'Haldir. Aucun des deux n'osaient adresser la parole à l'autre, ne sachant trop quoi dire, et ils se rabattaient vers les autres invités. Ainsi, la sœur de Galadriel discuta avec Elrond de la bibliothèque du palais, bibliothèque dont elle ignorait l'existence, avant de rire en entendant les récits des jumeaux qui concernaient quelques unes de leurs facéties. Ils furent finalement rejoints par Glorfindel qui lui déclama avec fort amusement les punitions qu'il avait été obligé de leur faire faire. S'ensuivit une longue discussion sur l'origine du caractère d'Elladan et d'Elrohir, durant laquelle Elenna soutint qu'ils tenaient bien de leur père et de leur grand-mère. Se tenant étrangement dans le camp du seigneur d'Imladris, Isil la contredit en disant qu'ils tenaient plus de leur grande-tante, ce qui lui valut un jet de nourriture. La table royal se transforma alors quelques instants en une cour de récréation sous le regard médusé de chaque convive, ces bels gens se lançant dans une bataille de nourriture. En vérité, seul Haldir resta un peu coincé et réservé, ne faisant que se protéger des projectiles qui pourraient malheureusement l'atteindre. Enfin, le calme revint vite lorsque le dessert fut annoncé. Lançant un regard de gourmandise à la tarte à la fraise qui lui était présentée, elle se moqua royalement du rire de son amie qui l'avait vue. Lorsque sa gourmandise lui fut servie, elle l'attaqua comme s'il s'agissait d'un cas de vie ou de mort.

Le repas enfin terminé, les tables furent débarrassées, laissant à une elleth blonde le soin de profiter de ceci, de pouvoir se reposer quelque instants en regardant le monde évoluer autour d'elle. Soupirant de bien-être, l'estomac rassasié, elle finit par se lever pour quitter la pièce, s'excusant avant de se rendre à une terrasse. Elle frissonna légèrement quand une brise fraîche vint caresser sa peau nue. Regrettant un instant de ne pas avoir pris de châle, elle sursauta en sentant une cape être posée sur ses épaules. Remerciant celui qui l'avait fait, elle se retourna et tomba sur les prunelles brunes du Capitaine de la Garde. Elle ne sut trop quoi dire alors elle retourna dans la contemplation de Caras Caladhon en pleine nuit. Elle remarqua qu'Haldir faisait de même, mais elle n'en prit pas attention, même si sa présence à ses côtés ne passait pas inaperçue. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi avant que l'ellon ne tente de commencer une discussion :

« - _C'est une belle nuit_ , murmura-t-il.

Et Elenna ne pouvait que lui donner raison. La nuit était très sombre, ce qui faisait encore plus ressortir le croissant de Lune et la myriade d'étoiles qui l'accompagnait. C'était magnifique, et l'elleth regretta un instant de ne pouvoir capturer en une image cet instant magique, même si elle savait que jamais une photo ne pourrait rendre à ce paysage sa véritable beauté.

- _Oui_ , acquiesça-t-elle doucement.

Un nouveau silence s'installa avant que l'Elfe ne reprenne la parole.

- _Je suis... Je suis désolé_ , déclara-t-il difficilement. _Je crois m'être trompé dans mes actions._

Le fixant alors, surprise qu'il s'excuse et qu'il reconnaisse ses torts, la princesse de Lorien le regarda sans mot dire avant de parler à son tour.

- _Je suis également navrée... Je n'aurai pas dû m'emporter de la sorte contre vous... et surtout devant autant de monde._

- _Ne soyez pas navrée_ , la contredit Haldir. _Vous avez eu raison. Ce que j'ai fait, je n'en avais pas le droit. Je pensais que jamais une relation entre deux conditions si différentes serait possible, mais vous montrez une telle force de caractère que je suis persuadé que vous mettrez à terre tous ceux qui se dresseront sur votre chemin._

- _Je n'en suis pas si sûre_ , grimaça l'elleth.

- _Mais moi je le suis_ , continua-t-il doucement. _Cessez donc de croire si peu en vous. Faîtes-nous donc confiance. Tous ceux qui vous connaissent pensent la même chose. Vous avez dit au garde que l'on vous avez comparé à une louve veillant sur sa meute, et je puis vous dire que cela me semble être des plus exactes, car un tel animal est capable de tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aime, tout comme vous, en somme._

- _Je ne fais que ce que je pense juste_ , le contrecarra Elenna. _Rien de plus, rien de moins._

- _Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes aimée_ , répliqua l'ami avec qui elle venait de se réconcilier. _Votre grandeur d'âme en soulève plus d'un. Tous se battraient pour vous si vous leur demandiez, et non pas car vous être princesse, mais bien parce qu'ils vous a_ _dorent_ _._

- _Je suis quelqu'un de normal_ , déclara-elle en soupirant, _je ne vois pas pourquoi je soulèverai tant de passion. Vous devez vous trompez._  
Elle fut interrompue par le regard faussement noir d'un ellon aux cheveux blonds.

- _Et bien soit_ , finit-elle en baissant les bras, _mais je soutiens que je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! Lavez vous les yeux, Haldir, vous verriez certainement mieux et vous apercevrez que je dis la vérité !_

- _La petite fille de_ _s_ _Valar, la sœur d'une souveraine, une personne à la douceur d'une plume, au cœur en or, aussi protectrice qu'une louve mais au caractère de cochon ! Vous êtes un mélange détonnant_ _mellon nin_ _!_

- _Riez, riez mon cher, mais vous payer_ _ez_ _votre affront_ , s'amusa la concernée.

Il s'écoula alors quelques minutes pendant lesquelles aucun des deux ne fit un bruit, profitant simplement d'un moment de complicité retrouvée. Mais semblant avoir quelque chose d'autre sur le cœur, le Capitaine de la Garde reprit :

- _Je viens de_ _m_ _'excuser, mon amie, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Car lorsqu'on y réfléchis, je vous dois beaucoup. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie au Gouffre de Helm, tout comme vous en avez sauvé bien d'autres, et au lieu de vous remercier comme il se doit, je vous ai caché des choses, je vous ai empêch_ _é_ _de faire vos propres expériences. J'ai interdit à Orophin d'entamer une relation avec_ _v_ _ous, usant de ma relation de supérieur sur lui. Je vous ai causé du tort alors que j'aurai dû payer ma dette._

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra alors. Certes, elle en avait voulu à son ami de ses actions, certes elle avait momentanément envisagé de l'assassiner, mais il n'en restait pas moins une personne à qui elle tenait et le voir se sentant mal ne lui plaisait pas du tout. S'approchant lentement de lui, retenant la cape qu'il lui avait donnée d'une main, elle posa délicatement l'autre sur son épaule avant de lui sourire doucement.  
- _N_ _e_ _vous en voulez pas tant, mellon. Et vos excuses ne doivent pas que m'être présentées, mais aussi à Orophin. Vous l'avez tout autant blessé, sinon plus. Mais si vous voulez vraiment vous faire pardonner, j'ai une idée..._ , fit-elle avant de continuer sous le regard interrogateur de son interlocuteur. _Présentez-moi la chère et belle Níniel qui a su ravir le cœur d'un guerrier_ _tel_ _que vous !_

Retrouvant le sourire, son ami retrouva soudain une certaine gaieté.

- _Quand cela vous plairait-il ?_

- _De maintenant à quand vous voulez, tant que ce n'est pas dans trop longtemps !_

- _Maintenant ?_ redemanda-t-il.

- _Je me suis reposée cette après midi, alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : s'il vous le souhaitez !_

Lui attrapant alors la main, il prit le chemin d'un des escaliers, cherchant à descendre dans la ville. Mais, Elenna se rappela tout à coup son équilibre précaire, et elle préféra en faire mention.

- _Hum, Haldir, en venant ici j'ai juré la mort de Galadriel une trentaine de fois au moins. Ces marches veulent ma mort, vraiment. Alors si vous pouviez m'aider un tant soit peu..._

Se mettant à rire, ce dernier se rapprocha d'elle et lui tint le bras tout le long de la descente, se préparant à la rattraper un cas de besoin. Mais cette nuit devait être synonyme de bonnes choses car pas une seule fois, grand miracle, elle ne trébucha. Lorsqu'ils arrivent au centre de Caras Caladhon, la princesse de la Lothlorien ne put s'empêcher de pousser un sifflement admiratif. C'était magnifique, tout simplement. Des petites maisons semblaient ne faire qu'un avec la nature tant par leur couleur brune que par la végétation qui y poussait, le tout formant une grande rue ainsi que quelques autres plus petites. Des lampadaires à bougies éclairaient doucement leurs pas, tandis que la Lune brillait doucement. Si vu d'en haut la capitale était belle, elle l'était encore plus vue d'en bas.

- _Vous êtes sûr que cela ne la dérangera pas que je lui rende visite si tard ?_ murmura-t-elle, s'apercevant qu'elle était peut-être déjà couchée.

- _Ne vous en souciez pas,_ répondit avec franchise son ami. _Elle veille jusqu'au petit matin, souvent. C'est un_ _petit_ _oiseau de nuit._

Il y avait dans ses mots une grande douceur et l'elleth en fut émue. L'amour qu'il ressentait envers l'élue de son cœur était immense, sans limites. Souriant alors, elle prit le bras qu'il lui présentait à nouveau, et continua un bout de chemin avant d'arriver devant une des plus belles et certainement des plus confortables maisonnettes. Elle n'eut nul besoin d'informations pour comprendre qu'ils étaient devant la résidence de la sœur d'Aldaron. Le tout respirait la fraîcheur, la gaieté, un mélange qu'elle connaissait dans le caractère du lieutenant de Haldir.

- _On toque ?_ demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, incertaine.  
- _Que vouliez-vous faire d'autre ?_ dit-il comme si cela coulait de source.

Soupirant mentalement, levant les yeux au ciel, elle avança finalement avant de taper trois coups à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrant immédiatement après.

La première chose que pensa Elenna fut que la femme qui avait ravi le cœur de son ami était vraiment très belle. Son teint était de porcelaine, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés et ses yeux verts reflétaient une grande générosité ainsi qu'une bonne dose de facéties, démontrant ainsi un tempérament de feu, ce qui était bien utile pour résister à un soldat aguerri. En somme, elle lui plut au premier regard.

- _Navrée de vous importuner si tard,_ _ma Dame_ , commença la sœur de Galadriel, _mais mon esprit cherchait à comprendre qui avait bien_ _s_ _u capturer le cœur du féroce Capitaine de la Garde._

- _Ne soyez pas navrée_ , répondit Níniel avec un large sourire. _Et je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance, princesse Elenna._

- _Oh, pas de ça !_ s'exclama-t-elle en retour. _Ce n'est pas la naissance qui fait de quelqu'un la personne qu'il est ! Pas même son rôle ! Appelez-moi donc simplement par mon prénom..._

- _Seulement si vous employez le mien_ , lui renvoya l'elleth.

- _Avec grand plaisir._

- _Préférez-vous entrer ou vous rendre dans mes jardins ? Nous pourrons ainsi faire plus amples présentations afin d'apprendre à nous connaître. J'avoue que ma curiosité me titille également. Qui est donc cette mystérieuse jeune femme dont on parle tant dans tout le royaume ?_

- _On ne parle pas de moi partout, quand même_ , ria-t-elle.

- _Détrompez-vous_ , s'amusa l'autre même si ses paroles ne contenaient que vérités, _vous alimentez bien des conversations. Mais si cela peut vous rassurez, je ne compte pas vous ennuyer avec_ _quelques_ _dires_ _déplaisants._

- _Me voilà rassurée, effectivement !_

Riant, la belle de Haldir se tourna vers ce dernier.

- _Quant à toi, mon amour,_ _conduis-la donc à la terrasse, que j'apporte quelques rafraîchissements et que nous puissions discuter paisiblement._

- _Et qu'aurai-je en retour ?_

- _Un doux baiser, mon beau Prince. Et plus encore si tu te dépêches._ »

Rougissant de façon spectaculaire, plus que probablement gêné qu'elle ait dit cela devant témoin, il s'en alla tout de même en vitesse, amenant Elenna avec précipitation là où elle l'avait demandé. Lorsqu'elle atterrit dans le jardin privé, la jeune femme n'eut aucune pensée cohérente tant la beauté du lieu la souffla. Si elle avait précédemment trouvé Caras Caladhon plus belle que n'importe quel joyau, l'endroit où elle se trouva la surpassa. Le jardin, dans la nuit noire, brillait de mille feux, illuminé par des fleurs fluorescentes blanches et violettes. Il était séparé par plusieurs haies fleuries qui délimitaient quelques espaces bien précis. Elle suivit son ami tout en ouvrant grand les yeux, se dopant de cette vision féerique. Elle passa alors par une arche en bois délicatement sculptée où un rosier avait fait son chemin. Inspirant profondément, fermant un instant les yeux, elle soupira de bonheur en sentant les douces effluves titiller son odorat. Par Eru ! Comment une tel magnificence était possible ? Un tel lieu de paix dans ces temps de guerre ? Rouvrant les paupières, elle aperçut bientôt quelques oiseaux retardataires claudiquant vers eux, à la démarche incertaine, se demandant qui pouvait bien troubler leur cour de jeux. Souriant à cette pensée elle arriva à une petite terrasse où une table et des chaises en fer forgé l'attendaient patiemment, de même qu'un Haldir amusé par son émerveillement. Lui adressant un regard d'avertissement, notifiant bien par là qu'il avait intérêt à ne faire aucun commentaire, elle s'assit, gémissant de plaisir de ne plus être debout. C'est qu'elle commençait à avoir mal aux pieds ! Et au dos aussi, dans une certaine mesure. Déplaçant alors une main protectrice sur son ventre, elle murmura quelques mots à son enfant, lui décrivant la magie du jardin du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle aurait bien continué un peu plus longtemps si une voix ne l'avait pas sortie de ses songes.

« - _C'est pour cela que je reste éveillée tard la nuit_ , commenta Níniel. _Je ne me lasse jamais de ce spectacle._ _Nos sens en sont exacerbés._

- _Je m'en doute_ , répondit-elle doucement. _Et j'avoue que tout ceci m'impressionne grandement._

- _Elle possède un véritable talent avec les fleurs_ , déclara le Capitaine de la Garde. _Nul n'a jamais vu son pareil en Lothlorien. De même, elle est aussi une excellente herboriste et travaille pour les guérisseurs du palais._

- _Arrête donc de me vanter_ , sourit la concernée. _Cela m'étonnerait que ça l'intéresse..._

- _Vous vous trompez, ma chère,_ la contredit Elenna. _Cela m'importe beaucoup_. »

Une longue discussion s'entama alors sur les différentes herbes médicinales puis sur des choses plus ou moins banales, tandis que les deux femmes se plaisaient à faire connaissance avec l'autre. Le pauvre Haldir fini délaissé, mais il ne s'en plaint pas, se régalant de voir ces deux têtes fortes avoir une discussion civilisée, lui qui avait toujours pensé que deux caractères forts ne pouvaient faire que des étincelles et qui s'était bien évidemment trompé. Parfois deux têtes de mules s'avéraient pouvoir s'engager dans un front commun.

Lorsque l'aube commença à pointer, la fatigue de la princesse la rattrapa. Bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, elle reçut les excuses des deux Elfes.

« - _Oh, pas la peine d'être désolés_ , commenta-t-elle. _Ce fut certainement l'une des meilleure_ _s_ _nuit_ _s_ _qu'il m'ait été donné de passer._

- _Vous m'en voyez ravie_ , déclara Níniel. _Mais il est peut-être temps pour vous de rentrer. Vous avez un certain sommeil à conserver_ , continua-t-elle en lançant un regard explicite à son ventre.

- _Certainement_ , acquiesça-t-elle. _En tout cas, j'espère que nous pourrons remettre cela._

- _Avec grand plaisir_ , sourit-elle. _Passez donc au moment qui vous semble le plus opportun, et donn_ _ez_ _quelques nouvelles à ce nigaud pour qu'il me les re_ _n_ _voi_ _e_ _._

- _Évidemment_ , dit-elle en hochant la tête. _Je vous souhaite en tout cas_ _de passer une bonne journée, Níniel. Puissent les Valar veiller sur votre journée._

- _Puissent-ils également veiller sur la votre_ , compléta la belle du guerrier. »

Lui lançant un dernier regard, elle partit accompagnée de Haldir.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin l'extérieur, une surprise de taille l'attendait. Appuyée sur le mur d'une façade, patientant tranquillement, une brune en robe de la veille se mit à lui sourire. Toutefois, elle semblait épuisée, et il se voyait qu'elle n'avait nullement dormi de la nuit.

 _-Bon matin chère princesse-que-tout-le-palais-a-cherché-avant-que-je-ne-comprenne-où-tu-étais-passée !_

 _-Quoi ?!_

 _-On t'a cherché partout, Orophin le premier, mais c'est là que j'ai eu un éclair de génie et que j'ai deviné où tu avais disparu. J'ai vérifié de loin et m'apercevant que j'avais raison, j'en ai averti le palais qui a donc cessé ses recherches. Depuis, je t'attends me demandant quand tu daigneras enfin sortir... Mais te voici._

 _-Navrée_ , murmura l'elleth enceinte. _Tu aurais dû pouvoir te reposer cette nuit._ _Je suis désolée d'avoir oublié de prévenir de mon absence._

- _Ce n'est pas bien grave_ , la corrigea-t-elle pour la rassurer. _Ce n'était rien d'irréparable._

Inclinant la tête, Elenna la remercia. Son amie était véritablement quelqu'un de bien et elle pouvait s'enorgueillir d'être aussi proche d'elle. S'apercevant des sentiment qui l'animaient, la guerrière se mit à étirer ses lèvres plus franchement. Elle n'eut cependant le temps de faire aucune remarque, Haldir la devançant.

- _J'allai la raccompagner au Palais, pour qu'elle se repose. Níniel et elle ont discuté toute la nuit._

- _Et je ne le regrette en aucune façon_ , commenta-t-elle.

- _Je m'en doute_ , confirma Isil. _Mais_ _je vais te raccompagn_ _e_ _r_ _. Quant à vous, allez donc faire ce que vous avez à faire mon ami, avec votre charmante fiancé_ _e_ _..._ , termina-t-elle avant de reprendre face au léger rougissement du Capitaine. _Vous savez, ce que vous faîtes habituellement les soirées où vous n'avez pas de tour de garde..._

- _Oui_ , fit la blonde. _U_ _n doux baiser, mon beau Prince. Et plus encore si tu te dépêches._ »

Ce dernier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Gêné par les allusions des deux femmes, il se carapata vers l'entrée de la maisonnette, partant certainement chercher réconfort dans les bras de son amante. Les deux ellith riant sans retenue, elles finirent par rentrer, bras-dessus et bras-dessous, se remémorant la fuite du pauvre guerrier.

Soufflant péniblement tout en balançant du bout du pied ses ballerines à l'opposé de la pièce, elle ne tint même pas compte du rire de la sorcière qui lui servait d'amie. Elle avança de quelques pas et finit par s'écrouler sur son lit, alors que les rayons du soleil avait déjà percé la cime des montagnes.

« - _Je dors_ , gémit-elle tout en continuant d'entendre l'hilarité d'Isil.

- _Tu ne dors pas, car sinon tu ne parlerais pas._

 _-Je veux dormir, dans ce cas !_

Elle se retourna et prise d'un peu de remord elle regarda en direction du soldat. Des poches se formaient sous ses yeux, témoins de son épuisement. Elle regrettait sa décision de partir hier soir, ou tout du moins le fait d'avoir oublié de prévenir qu'elle s'en partait rendre visite à Níniel. Elle était princesse, le moindre problème prenait des dimensions sans précédent et pour son malheur, la guerrière en avait fait les frais.

- _Tu devrais rentrer chez toi,_ murmura-t-elle. _Tu as mérité de te reposer à ton tour._

- _Oui_ , soupira l'elleth. _J'y vais de ce pas._

Comprenant qu'il y avait peut-être anguille sous roche, quoique l'anguille n'était pas très grosse, elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur tout en lui demandant :

- _Où habites-tu ?_

- _Près de la Fontaine Bleue_ , lui répondit-elle avec un certain abattement dans la voix.

- _Et merde !_ grogna-t-elle.

La Fontaine Bleue, elle ne se trouvait pas tout à côté. Elle se trouvait presque à la sortie de Caras Caladhon, et il fallait une vingtaine de minutes pour l'atteindre. Et vu leur fatigue, ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure nouvelle de l'année. Bougeant alors pour faire plus de place dans le lit, elle tapa dessus avant de déclarer :

- _Bouge t_ _on séant elfique_ _et viens de dormir, mais vire tes chaussures avant._

Comprenant ce que lui proposait la jeune femme, Isil hésita. Elle était certes épuisée, et même si Elenna restait son amie, elle n'en était pas moins sa princesse et attendait un enfant qui plus est. Ne devrait-elle pas la laisser se reposer tranquillement ?

- _Dépêche-toi_ , grimaça au bout d'un moment la blonde. _Je suis de mauvaise humeur quand je suis fatiguée._ _Alors_ _surtout, arrête de tergiverser._ »

Ces dernières paroles firent taire les doutes de la guerrière qui défaisant ses ballerines avec plus de délicatesse que son amie s'allongea bientôt, tandis que la sœur de Galadriel avait déjà plongé dans des songes profonds.

Six heures plus tard les deux endormies furent bruyamment réveillées par des coups toqués à la porte. Décidant que non, elles ne bougeraient pas le petit doigt pour s'enquérir de ce qu'il se passait, elles jetèrent un cousin sur leur tête, se bouchant une de leurs oreilles. Mais il faut croire que la personne n'avait pas compris qu'elles ne voulaient pas répondre car il recommença.

« - _Quoi ?!_ s'exclama de mauvaise humeur Elenna.

- _Le déjeuner va bientôt être servie._

-Hein ? redemanda-t-elle en français, ayant à peine entendu le mot « _bientôt_ ».

- _Le déjeuner, ma Dame, sera servie d'ici vingt minutes._

- _C'est pas vrai_ , gémit-elle avant de se reprendre. _Je n'y participerai pas. Et je crois bien qu'Isil non plus._

- _Isil ?_ la questionna le garde.

À ce moment là, la guerrière qui s'était elle aussi réveillée mais qui avait laissé son amie parlementer prit à son tour la parole.

- _Oui, moi. Mais virez de là avant que je vous jette mes chaussures en pleine figure ! ON DORT ! Allez embêter les puces des chiens si vous voulez mais LAISSEZ-NOUS DORMIR !_

Il n'y eu durant un instant plus aucun bruit. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Il fallait croire que le soldat derrière la porte était resté coi devant la virulence des propos de la belle, mais sincèrement sur le coup aucune des deux n'en eut cure. Elles étaient fatiguées et il n'était qu'un trouble dans leur repos. Enfin, ce dernier ne se tut pas bien longtemps.

- _Mais, princesse, les autres vont se demander pourquoi vous ne venez pas. Votre manque au petit-déjeuner n'est déjà pas passé inaperçu..._

- _Oh, et puis vous savez quoi_ , le coupa Elenna, _allez vous faire voir chez les_ grecs _! S'ils posent des questions dîtes leur que nous nous sommes couchées à six heures du matin et qu'on est épuisées ! Et si cela ne vous plaît pas, je sais pas... dites leur que nous avons nos lunes, que nous sommes indisposées et que nous préférons donc restées seules et au calme !_

- _Mais_ , continua le garde après quelques secondes de silence, _vous êtes enceinte et cela ne peut donc pas être..._

 _-Alors balancez leur la vérité !_ Et bye, ciao, see you never !

 _-_ _ET_ _VIREZ DE LÀ !_ rugit la brune en commençant à saisir deux futurs projectiles.

- _Mais..._

Décidée à le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute, Isil se leva précipitamment, mais au bout de quelques pas elle regarda son amie et lui dit le plus simplement du monde :

- _Je l'avais prévenu._

Elle ouvrit alors la porte et lança avec force ses ballerines sur un garde estomaqué de son audace qui poussaient des petits cris de protestations, avant de claquer la porte signifiant bien par-là qu'il n'avait plus intérêt à chercher à entrer en contact avec elles.

- _Non, mais vraiment il y a des fois où je me demande où est-ce qu'on va les chercher, ces idiots !_

 _-Pas la moindre idée,_ commenta Elenna en bâillant. _Mais moi, je dors à nouveau._

 _-Bonne idée._ »

Et leur nuit, ou plutôt journée de sommeil put reprendre.

Ce fut seulement deux heures plus tard qu'elles se réveillèrent tout à fait, enfin reposées à peu près convenablement. Elles s'aperçurent que des personnes bien intentionnées avaient déposé un plateau sur la petite table basse de la chambre. Dévorant les victuailles composées de sandwichs et de raisins, elles calèrent leur estomac tout en soupirant de contentement. Elles se préparèrent ensuite, prenant à tour de rôle un bain, Isil enfilant un leggings et une tunique tandis qu'Elenna portait à nouveau une robe, mais cette dernière était de couleur bleue foncée cette fois-ci. Elles descendirent une heure plus tard après leur réveil et décidant qu'explorer la ville serait une bonne idée, elles firent le projet de s'y rendre. Cependant, à peine étaient-elle arrivées au pied du mallorn qu'une surprise les attendit.

« - _Bonjour Dame Isil, Dame Elenna_ , dit doucement en s'inclinant Orophin. _Il est heureux de vous voir en pleine forme._

- _Nous sommes également heureuses de vous revoir_ , déclara l'elleth blonde alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

- _Elle veut dire qu'elle est plus beaucoup plus heureuse que moi de cette rencontre_ , commenta Isil avec un sourire. _Elle attendait_ _de._ _.._

Elle ne continua cependant pas plus, son amie lui écrasant en toute amitié le pied. Le soldat-poète-guérisseur sembla lui-même légèrement gêné de l'intervention de la brune. D'ailleurs, il changea de sujet.

- _J'ai entendu des échos très intéressants sur le fait que deux ellith auraient torturé un pauvre_ _serviteur_ _innocent de tout crime..._

- _Promis, c'était pas moi !_ s'écria en riant et en levant les mains Elenna avant de désigner la brune du doigt. _C'est elle !_

- _Moi ?_ demanda faussement choquée la guerrière. _Mais c'est lui qui_ _nous_ _empêch_ _ait_ _de dormir !_

- _Oui, et c'est pour ça que tu l'as sauvagement attaqué !_

 _-Faux !_ s'exclama-t-elle. _Je l'ai simplement frappé avec mes chaussures_ _pour défendre_ _no_ _s intérêts_ _!_

Les trois Elfes se mirent à rire, amusés par l'ancienne situation. Il est vrai que c'était dans un sens comique. Quoique la blonde ne donnait pas chère de sa peau si Galadriel l'apprenait. Enfin, cela l'amuserait peut-être, qui sait ?

- _Je vais vous laisser_ , dit soudainement Isil avant de s'en aller en vitesse tout en souriant. _Vous avez certainement beaucoup de choses à vous dire !_

- _Traîtresse !_ s'exclama tout bas la jeune femme enceinte, mais elle fut entendue.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime_ , répondit son amie.

Il y eut quelques instants de flottement pendant lesquels aucun des deux n'osa produire le moindre son. Ils se contentèrent de se regarder, de se fixer tout en cherchant d'une certaine façon à fuir les yeux de l'autre, mais Orophin réagit finalement le premier :

- _Je suis navré pour mon comportement à votre égard. Je n'avais pas à agir ainsi._

- _Je peux comprendre_ , murmura-t-elle, _et je vous pardonne. Je peux saisir les raisons qui vous ont poussé à cela. Haldir n'y était pas étranger non plus, et je connais à présent votre passé. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé avec_ _Aicanís_ _. Mais je ne suis elle_ _et_ _je ne le serai jamais. Ces idioties concernant les rangs n'ont nul importance pour moi. Un noble vaut un paysan si tant est qu'il possède la même noblesse de cœur. Je déteste les préjugés qui circulent. Je crois que chacun ici a déjà pu s'en apercevoir._

- _En effet_ , commenta-t-il doucement. _Et c'est l'une des raisons qui donne à votre cœur cette générosité que chacun admire. Vous êtes très digne, ma Dame, et c'est une qualité rare._

- _Je suis seulement que ce que mon_ _âme_ _m'_ _ordonne_ , chuchota-t-elle, _rien de plus, rien de moins. Juste moi._

- _Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes aimée_ , sourit Orophin.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle tenta maladroitement de le remercier. Inclinant la tête, la poète lui accorda son bras, et ils commencèrent à marcher dans la grand rue.

- _Nombreux se sont inquiétés pour vous, hier soir_ , déclara-t-il soudainement et sombrement. _On se demandait tous où vous étiez passé._

- _J'étais chez Níniel avec Haldir,_ lui dit-elle.

- _Ainsi vous vous êtes réconciliée avec mon frère ?_ demanda-t-il.

- _Oui_ , répondit-elle doucement. _Pourquoi ?_

- _Parce que cela me rassure. Mon frère n'a jamais voulu que notre bonheur. Et si ses tentatives étaient malheureuses, je suis persuadé que ce n'était pas dans un mauvais_ _but_ _._

Inclinant la tête tout en recevant la réponse du guérisseur, elle se tut tout en se perdant dans la contemplation de Caras Caladhon. C'était fou comme l'atmosphère de la ville pouvait être différente selon si on était en journée ou en pleine nuit.

- _J'ai une demande à vous faire_ , commença difficilement Orophin au bout d'un moment.

Le regardant étrangement, elle se demanda bien ce qu'il avait à lui demander. Pour qu'il semble aussi peu sûr de lui, cela devait être de grande importance. Faisant un mouvement de la tête, elle l'enjoignit à continuer.

- _Je voudrai vous demander si vous accepteriez, Dame Elenna, que je vous fasse la cour comme j'aurai dû le faire_ _auparavant_ _._

Complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle resta sans bouger quelques secondes avant de bégayer quelques phrases incompréhensibles. Pour excuse, jamais elle n'avait inspiré à un homme quelconques sentiments amoureux et demander à ce qu'on lui fasse la cour lui paraissait des plus improbables, quelque chose de totalement irréaliste. Elle dut cependant se reprendre lorsqu'elle croisa le regard inquiet de l'Elfe, et après une grande inspiration elle donna enfin sa réponse :

- _Ce serait avec joie, Orophin, bien que je ne connaisse strictement_ _rien_ _à la cour que peut faire un homme à une femme. Cependant, j'aurai une condition : appelez moi par mon prénom, tout simplement, et non plus par « Dame »._

- _Avec plaisir_ , fit-il alors en souriant.

Répondant à son sourire, ils continuèrent de marcher et ils arrivèrent bientôt à une sorte de petit jardin, où au fond se trouvait une aire de jeux pour enfants.

- _Ce fut l'un des travaux_ _de la Dame d'Or. Elle a grandement insisté, bien que nous ne sûmes jamais d'où cette idée lui provenait. Enfin, sa création fut et est toujours autant apprécié bien que les elfings se fassent rares, ces derniers temps. Il n'y a pas eu de femmes enceinte depuis une centaine d'années._

Comprenant à présent pourquoi elle était regardée aussi étrangement, elle soupira tout en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre. La Lothlorien était vraiment un bel endroit et elle semblait être un lieu où la sécurité régnait. Un lieu presque parfait pour élever un enfant. Cette pensée la ramena à Elerinna qui à l'heure qu'il était se trouvait soit encore avec les Orcs, soit venait d'être sauvée. Mais elle allait bien, l'elleth le sentait au fond de son cœur.

- _Lorsque ma petite sœur reviendra_ , débuta-t-elle, _je ferai comme j'ai toujours fait : je l'élèverai. Je veille sur elle depuis qu'elle a quatre ans, je ne compte pas changer cela maintenant._

- _Je comprends_ , murmura celui qui l'accompagnait. _Et j'admire cela aussi. Si cela peut vous rassurer, si vous aviez décidé de faire autrement, je vous aurai encouragé à changer vos plans._

- _Cela me rassure en effet. Mais il n'y a pas que ça_ , soupira-t-elle. _Je suis enceinte, Orophin, enceinte d'un autre même si cela ne fut pas voulu. J'aime mon fils ou ma fille de tout mon cœur, je donnerai tout pour lui. Comment feriez-vous..._

- _Elenna_ , la coupa-t-il. _Les enfants sont pour nous une bénédiction d'Eru Iluvatar. La vie est célébrée avec grande joie. Votre bébé, je sais comment il a été conçu et cela me déchire l'âme plus profondément que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Je les maudis chaque jours pour vous avoir fait tant de mal. Mais votre enfant n'a jamais demandé cela, il est un petit être innocent. Comment ferai-je ? Je crois que je l'aimerai de tout mon cœur, car il serait une partie de vous. Je le considérerai comme mien si vous me l'autorisiez._

Elle laissa nul paroles franchir ses lèvres. Les seules témoins de ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant furent les larmes silencieuses qui roulèrent sur ses joues. Les mots de l'ellon la touchait profondément au cœur, mais ce n'était pas un coup de poignard, au contraire il s'agissait plus d'une sorte de baume. Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment pouvait-il prendre la chose ainsi ? En vérité cela la rassurait au-delà de l'imaginable, elle qui avait eu si peur de sa réaction. Mais ça semblait si irréelle en même temps. Le regardant dans les yeux, elle ne lut dans ses prunelles brunes que la plus grande franchise mais aussi une certaine décontenance. Il ne savait comment réagir face à ses pleurs. Laissant un doux sourire poindre sur son visage, elle murmura en mettant tout son cœur un seul mot :

- _Merci. »_

Aussitôt, elle se sentit enveloppée dans une tendre et chaude étreinte. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, elle se laissa finalement aller et posa sa tête sur le torse du guérisseur. Une pensée attachante lui vint : il soignait peut-être les maladies, mais il lui avait soigné en partie l'esprit. Respirant doucement, elle ferma les yeux et s'imprégna de ce moment. Elle entendit les battements calmes de son cœur puis du sien, tandis qu'ils battaient en harmonie, jouant à eux deux une symphonie qu'eux seuls connaissaient.

L'après-midi s'écoula mais aucun des deux ne la vit passer. Ils marchèrent un moment avant de s'asseoir sur un banc du jardin. Elenna lui raconta alors sa vie sur Terre, tout ce qu'elle avait appris mais également ses peurs, ses angoisses et ses questionnements. Orophin, quant à lui, eut à cœur de lui raconter la sienne, pourquoi il était devenu soldat, lui qui voulait savoir se défendre pour protéger sa famille, la douleur et sa culpabilité face à la perte de ses parents, le fait qu'il écrivait nombre de poèmes mais qu'il ne laissait personne les lire, bien qu'il lui proposa de lui en composer un, comment il s'était découvert une vocation de médecin en soignant quelques animaux sauvages. Ils se racontèrent tout, n'omettant aucun détail, riant ensemble, compatissant ensemble, souffrant ensemble. Et lorsque le soleil déclina, ils n'avaient pas encore fini, bien qu'ils aient fait le tour de nombreuses choses. C'est alors que le souvenir de certaines paroles de Yavanna lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait un oncle, mais elle ne savait pas où il était. Elle décida alors de poser quelques questions sur lui à l'ellon, sachant pertinemment qu'il lui répondrait avec franchise.

« - _Orophin, connaîtriez-vous un certain Cirth ?_

Fronçant les sourcils, il sembla chercher loin dans sa mémoire avant que quelque chose ne fasse lumière dans son esprit.

- _J'ai bien connu un Cirth_ , acquiesça-t-il. _Il était_ _scribe. Sa femme était Glingal, l'ancienne Capitaine de la Garde._

Sa respiration se bloquant dans sa gorge, elle sentit son cœur tambouriner plus fort et plus vite dans sa poitrine. Ainsi, elle pourrait savoir ce qu'elle cherchait. Celui qu'elle aimait même si elle ne lui avait jamais dit directement avait des réponses, et elle pourrait certainement trouver celles qu'elle recherchait.

- _Où est-il maintenant ?_

- _Lui et sa femme ont navigué vers les Terre Immortelles il y a deux siècles, laissant leur fils derrière eux. Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?_

- _Juste une dernière question_ , termina-t-elle. _Comment s'appelle leur fils et où est-il ?_

Et alors qu'elle attendait la réponse, elle sentit son cœur se tordre sous l'appréhension. Un simple nom qui allait changer beaucoup de choses pour elle. Un simple nom qui modifierait sa vie jusqu'à sa mort et peut-être même au-delà. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait avoir peur ou être heureuse que son identité lui soit révélée. Ce devait être une bonne nouvelle, mais l'angoisse l'assaillait. Elle en était certaine, elle tomberait des nues lorsque le mot fatal coulerait de la bouche de l'ellon.

- _Vous l'ignorez donc ?_ demanda-t-il surpris. _Il est parti à la recherche d'Elerinna. Il s'agit d'Astaldo._

Sous le choc de la réponse, elle resta les bras ballants et les yeux écarquillés. C'était... C'était... une nouvelle connaissance pour le moins... abrupte. L'ami qu'elle avait côtoyé, celui qui lui avait fait la promesse de ramener sa petite sœur s'avérait en faite de sa famille. S'en doutait-il ? Elle était certaine que non. Mais comment diable l'aborderait-elle lorsqu'il rentrerait ? Elle se voyait mal lui dire ça comme ça, lui balancer la nouvelle.

- _Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?_ lui posa à nouveau la question Orophin.

- _Cirth était mon oncle, ce qui fait d'Astaldo mon cousin_ , murmura-t-elle. »  
Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cela, tout comme elle. Ils se turent finalement et aucun ne fit le moindre son jusqu'à ce qu'Elenna déclare qu'il était temps de rentrer, car le banquet du soir ne tarderait pas. Ils s'en allèrent alors, reprenant discussion sur quelques sujets banals, délaissant ce qu'ils avaient appris, le remettant à plus tard. Et lorsqu'ils furent enfin dans le palais, chacun s'étonna de les voir côte à côte, souriant et riant ensemble, sauf une elleth brune à laquelle la sœur de Galadriel offrit un hochement de tête pour la remercier car apparemment la traîtrise avait parfois du bon.


	35. Chapitre 35

**Coucou tout le monde ! En cette nouvelle année, je vous donne mes meilleurs vœux mais je tiens également à remercier ceux et celles qui me suivent ! Je tiens également une place privilégié à celles qui me commentent depuis un moment déjà et qui ne m'ont jamais lâchée, suivant chapitre par chapitre mes travaux. Vous êtes géniales les filles, et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu par la suite vous connaître mieux et plus sincèrement pour certaines. Passez une excellente année et que tous vos souhaits soient réalisés.**

 **Sinon dans un registre un peu moins gaie, je crains que ma publication dans deux semaines ne soit retardée de deux semaines, ce qui ferait que la suite n'arriverait que dans un mois. Non pas que je vous oublie, loin de là, mais il faut que je termine mon TPE pour le bac, je suis remplie de contrôles pour ces deux semaines et dans trois semaines à peine j'ai épreuve blanche pour mon bac de français. Je suis navrée mais je promets que vous ne serez pas oubliés, simplement je ne peux pas caser l'écriture dans toutes ces révisions et boulots. Toutefois je serai là dans quatre semaines, c'est une promesse. Bien à vous.**

 ** _L'Oubliée :_ Alors ma licorne, comment vas-tu ? Ici ça va, le chameau se débrouille ! Sinon je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'aie plu à ce point, vraiment. Ça me fait véritablement plaisir et me rassure si je doute. Car tant que je peux donner du plaisir aux autres, c'est le principal. C'est ça qui me motive. Et oui, moi aussi la partie « Je vais mourir. Alors je serai là pour chanter sur ta tombe le moment venu. » m'a rappelé des souvenirs. Il faut croire que nous avons toujours été dérangées ! Quoique moi c'est tout le temps... Toi, par contre, je sais pas ! Bisous et passe une bonne année. À plus ma licorne !**

 ** _Yourfirstfan :_ Coucou ma chère et génialissime et adorable meilleure amie ! En ce jour de l'An, je tiens à te remercier sincèrement pour ton amitié qui m'aide à passer à travers tous les obstacles, aux bottages de fesses que tu me donnes, au fait que sans toi je n'aurai certainement jamais commencé à publier sur ce site. Tu es la toute première lectrice de cette histoire, toi qui a découvert mes premiers chapitres avant qu'ils ne soient publiés. Tu m'as toujours encouragée, toujours mis en avant mon écriture et ne t'es jamais plainte du temps que ça me prenait alors que nous aurions pu parler ensemble. Tu es la meilleure, et je suis sincèrement heureuse de savoir que tu seras toujours derrière moi, à me botter les fesses quand j'en ai besoin. Mille merci. J'ai plus que de la chance de t'avoir à mes côtés. Sinon je suis ravie que tu sois accro à mon humour, d'autant plus qu'il s'agit de ma marque de fabrique ! (ou celle de ma mère mais elle me l'a refilé...) Et oui, Astaldo est le cousin d'Elenna et compagnie, mais j'avais donné pas mal d'infos en ce sens. Toutefois le fait que tu ne t'en aperçoives que maintenant me fait aussi plaisir. Tu t'aies gardé la surprise. Ma mère et mes sœurs t'embrasse, faut-il compléter que moi aussi ? Plein de bisous au spéculoos, je sais que tu en raffoles. À lundi ma best friend.**

 ** _Milyi :_ Coucou ma belle Miss ! Ce fut un véritable plaisir que de recevoir ta review ! Alors tout d'abord, je suis ravie si le bonhomme en rouge m'a donné de l'inspiration, car figure-toi que c'est ce que j'avais commandé ! Je suis contente pour la douceur qui caractérise mes chapitres. Je crois que c'est aussi quelque chose qui me caractérise dans la vraie vie. Toujours peur de faire du mal aux autres alors j'y vais avec douceur. Si cela transparaît dans mes écrits, tu m'en vois ravie. De plus, tu dis que les relations entre mes personnages sonnent justes, et je t'avoue que ça me rassure. C'est une de mes hantises en vérité. Peur de l'irréalité des sentiments entre les personnages. L'amitié d'Elenna et Isil est en effet sincère, et je t'avoue m'appuyer sur les mêmes sentiments que je partage avec ma meilleure amie. J'ai de la chance d'avoir cela, et je tenais à ce qu'Elenna en profite aussi, après tout elle l'a bien mérité. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, le repas fait penser à un repas de famille à Noël. Je ne l'avais pas vu de ce point de vue là, mais une fois que tu m'en as parlé, je l'ai remarqué ! Qui sait, cela m'a peut-être influencé ? J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé écrire sur la partie avec Haldir et Níniel. Je voulais qu'on le voit un peu différemment. Il n'est pas mauvais, juste borné et possède une carapace bien épaisse. J'ai adoré ta comparaison avec la coque en chocolat et le caramel moue car c'est exactement ça. Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. Et je suis content que la réaction d'Orophin te plaise. J'avais peur de ce que l'on pourrait en penser. Et sinon je suis ravie de savoir que mon écriture s'affirme ainsi que mon style. L'écriture est une passion qui m'anime, et ce depuis mes six ans. Je t'avais parlé je crois de l'aide que ça m'a apporté. Bisous tout doux et tout plein à la guimauve et autres sucreries. À bientôt ma Miss. Lady Julie.**

 ** _Melior Silverdjane_ : Coucou ! Alors oui, Elenna a du caractère. Un caractère affirmé qui peut être celui d'un cochon dans certaines situations. Ainsi par exemple quand Isil et elle sont réveillées... Mais je crois pouvoir affirmer que si nous étions dans leur situation on n'en mènerait pas large non plus. Quoique on agresserait peut-être pas le serviteur à coups de chaussures... Enfin, ça c'est son amie qui l'a fait. Je suis heureuse si le fait de voir Orophin et elle se rapprocher te plaît. Je l'aime bien, Orophin ! Et sinon, je comprends parfaitement ton inquiétude au sujet de la mortalité ou immortalité de l'enfant. Je n'avais pas oublié ce point de détail, j'attendais seulement le bon moment pour que l'énigme soit résolue. Tu verras, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Bis et passe une bonne année. Juliefanfic.**

CHAPITRE 35 : SONGE D'UNE NUIT...

Tout en s'affalant lamentablement sur son lit, Elenna releva la tête. Les yeux bruns de son amie la fixaient, la détaillaient, cherchant quelques réponses.

« _-Alors, comment ça_ _s_ _'est passé ?_

 _-On a discuté de beaucoup de choses..._

 _-Et c'est tout ?_

 _-Oui, c'est tout !_

 _-Il ne t'a pas embrassée ?_

 _-Mais on se connaît à peine, Isil ! Il me fait la cour, et nous verrons bien par la suite..._

Prenant un air boudeur, la guerrière s'installa sur un fauteuil, regardant l'elleth blonde. Il n'y avait vraiment rien eu ? Et dire qu'elle imaginait qu'ils se seraient déjà peut-être fiancés... Bon, c'est vrai, elle allait vite en besogne. Haldir et Níniel ne s'étaient fiancés qu'au bout de six ans. En espérant que pour eux ça aille plus vite !

- _Et pourtant tu semblais être la femme la plus heureuse du royaume, ce soir._

 _-Peut-être parce que mon âme a enfin été apaisé et que j'ai appris des choses qui gonflent mon cœur de joie !_

 _-_ _Et qu'est-ce_ _?_ demanda son amie très curieuse.

- _Oh, je_ _ne_ _sais pas, ton cher et tendre s'avère être mon cousin,_ _Orophin dit qu'il aimera mon enfant comme le sien et que la présence d'Elerinna ne le gênera pas... Ce genre de choses, quoi._

- _Minute !_ s'écria une pauvre Elfe dépassée. _Tu m'en dis trop en même temps ! Comment ça Astaldo est ton cousin ? Sinon je le savais pour ton poète ! Il est un agneau ! Attention la louve à ne pas le manger... Quoique tu pourrais jou_ _er_ _avec aussi,_ _cherchant à augmenter ton pouvoir de dominan_ _c_ _e_ _, mais gare à ne pas faire trop de bruits !_

Lui lançant un cousin en plumes, la concernée soupira tout en défaisant ses ballerines avec des petits mouvements secs des pieds.

- _Cirth, son père, est mon oncle, ce qui fait de lui un membre de ma famille... Et quant à toi, arrête avec_ _c_ _es allusions_ _perverses_ _!_

- _Quelles allusions ?_ redemanda-t-elle innocemment.

- _À ton avis ? Je ne sais comment tu fais, toi saleté d'elleth, pour avoir parfois un tel esprit !_

 _-_ _Je n'ai pas un esprit pervers_ , déclara Isil avec dignité. _Je ne fais qu'énoncer de simples faits._

 _-_ _C'est ça_ , ria Elenna, _et moi je suis la Reine_ d'Angleterre _!_

 _-_ _La Reine d'où ?_ la questionna-t-elle, n'ayant pas compris la référence.

- _Laisse tomber,_ marmonna finalement le jeune femme enceinte sur son lit. _Trop compliqué pour toi._

 _-_ _Tu n'as pas envie de l'expliquer tu veux dire_ , répliqua son amie avant de sourire. _Enfin... il est peut-être temps que je te laisse, je dois rentrer chez moi. Repose-toi bien !_ »

Laissant un vague « _Merci et fais de beaux rêves !_ » franchir ses lèvres, la blonde se releva, embrassa la guerrière sur la joue avant de la laisser s'éloigner, pour finir par s'habiller d'une robe de nuit, partant ensuite se coucher pour une nuit de repos méritée.

_._._._._

La nuit était belle, la lune pleine et les étoiles brillaient de mille éclats, éclairant avec douceur la colline sur laquelle elle se trouvait. Le ressac des vagues lui paraissait lointain, comme une image effacée. Quelques mouettes chantaient, mais leur nombre n'étaient pas important. En vérité, seule la beauté du lieu s'imprégnait en elle à cet instant. Son cœur était en fête, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Soudainement, une main se posa sur son épaule avant de la serrer avec un peu de force, mais surtout avec un étrange amour. Elle sursauta, surprise par ce contact. N'était-elle pas dans ses rêves ? Cela aurait dû être impossible. Se retournant, elle croisa le regard d'un homme dont elle ne pensait jamais revoir le visage. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter tandis que des perles salées s'échappaient de ses yeux. Grand et fière, doux et aimant, là se tenait un ellon particulier, un Elfe qui comptait pour elle bien plus que tous les joyaux du monde. Elle ne put parler, ne put faire le moindre geste, ne put avoir la moindre pensée cohérente durant un instant. Sa gorge la faisait souffrir tant sa gorge était nouée. Elle se savait dans ses songes, mais alors pourquoi rêvait-elle de lui ? De cette homme qui avait toujours été là pour elle mais qui était mort si soudainement, de ce père qui l'avait toujours protégée envers et contre tout mais qui n'avait pu faire face au destin ? Était-ce au moins réel ?

« -Ada ? murmura-t-elle doucement, comme une prière pour que sa vision ne s'efface pas.

-Je suis désolé, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint avant que ses bras ne l'encerclent dans une forte étreinte.

Sous le choc, elle se laissa faire, mais elle finit par s'abandonner complètement alors que de gros sanglots la secouaient. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas rêvé de ce moment ? Bien trop, mais ça n'avait été que ça, des rêves. Or, aujourd'hui, l'air qui caressait son visage, le tissus des vêtements de son parent, la peau nue de ce dernier, tout était réel. D'une délicieuse et incroyable réalité.

-Comment ? demanda-t-elle entre deux pleurs.

-Un cadeau d'Irmo, lui répondit-il doucement en lui baisant le front.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, pris dans une chaude et puissante étreinte, déversant l'un dans l'autre tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient. Mais il arriva un moment où Elenna commença à se sentir mieux et où elle s'écarta doucement de lui. Le regardant avec tendresse et une certaine douleur tout de même, elle lui demanda :

-Combien de temps ?

-Nous avons toute la nuit et même le début de matinée, le Vala me l'a assuré.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je crois que tu oublies rapidement qui sont tes grands-parents, _iel nin_ , déclara-t-il amusé.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle, Yavanna et Aulë sont certainement derrière tout ça...

-À vrai dire c'est seulement ce cher et tendre grand-père qui en a eu l'idée. Kementári est en ce moment avec Elerinna. Et si cela peut te rassurer, je t'apprendrai qu'elle a été délivrée depuis peu et qu'en ce moment-même elle se repose et a déclaré qu'elle se ferait une grasse matinée !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve que ça lui ressemble ! … Merci ! dit-elle sincèrement tandis qu'un léger rire la secouait.

Elle lui sourit finalement et commença à se balader dans le bois qui était apparu, tout en gardant un contact visuel avec son père. Il avait disparu depuis cinq ans, cinq années durant lesquelles elle avait souffert de sa mort, qu'elle s'était demandée ce qui lui était arrivé, et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait le perdre. Il s'écoula quelques instants de flottement où plus un son ne fut produit, avant qu'Amandil ne reprenne la parole.

-Je suis fière de toi, tu sais ? Tu as traversé tant d'épreuves mais tu t'en es toujours sortie. Et tu as bien élevé ta sœur. Nous ne pouvions rêvé mieux pour elle, merci.

-Je... je n'ai fait que ce que mon cœur me dictait, ada, murmura-t-elle. Et je dois t'avouer la vérité. Après tout ce temps, ce que je vois en Elerinna s'apparente plus à voir son propre enfant. Je sais que cela ne sera jamais le cas, mais je l'ai aidée à apprendre à lire, je l'ai consolée lors de ses cauchemars, j'ai chanté et lui ai raconté des histoires pour s'endormir, j'ai dû agir comme un parent le ferait, et... et mes sentiments ont changé.  
Elle eut peur, après avoir prononcé ces mots, de la réaction de l'ellon. Il était leur père, comment pourrait-il réagir face à cette découverte ? Elle le savait, elle n'était pas la mère de sa frangine, mais pourtant dans son cœur elle l'était presque. Elle ne voyait que difficilement comment cela aurait pu être autretrement. Elle avait agi, avait aimé, il était normal que ce qu'elle ressentait ait progressé à son tour.

-Tu sais, iel nin, dit doucement son père, je m'en doutais. Et je peux ressentir ta crainte, Elenna, mais elle n'a nul lieu d'être car sache que j'en suis heureux. Nous ne sommes plus là, ta mère et moi, pour veiller sur vous. Et si ta petite sœur est pour toi comme ta fille, j'en suis rassuré d'une certaine façon, car je sais que tu veilleras sur elle comme tu l'as toujours fait, avec tout ton cœur et ton amour. La seule chose dont je me navre est de savoir que tous les obstacles qui ont obstrué ton chemin sont arrivés bien trop tôt, à un âge où tu serais peut-être encore considérée comme une elfing. Mais tu as grandi, depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. Tu es à présent une elleth fière, aussi généreuse que par le passé mais devenue une grande guerrière. Si j'avais su un jour quelle jeune femme tu deviendrais..., continua-t-il avec un air moins sérieux, j'aurai écarté tous tes prétendants à coups d'épée affûtée !

Riant de l'air de celui qui comptait énormément pour elle, elle soupira finalement en posant la main sur son ventre. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu qu'il les écarte en effet. Quoique cela, lui-même n'aurait pu l'empêcher. Les souffrances qui avaient été siennes n'étaient pas de leurs faits, seuls ces monstres étaient à blâmer. Semblant comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, elle sentit qu'il la retenait avant qu'elle ne se retrouve à nouveau dans ses bras. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux avant de lui serrer la main avec douceur.

-J'aurai tout donner, ma fille, pour t'empêcher de telles douleurs. Je ne sais comment tu as pu être aussi forte après cela, comment tu as su surmonter l'agonie de ton cœur, mais tu l'as fait. Et tu me rends fier, Elenna, je suis le plus orgueilleux des pères de tous les mondes, même si je souffre aussi. Je leur ferai payer au centuple si je les avais devant moi... Et quelque part, je m'en veux également. Si j'avais fat plus attention cette nuit-là, jamais nous ne serions tombés et j'aurai été..

-Ne dis pas un mot de plus, ada, le coupa la jeune femme avec une certaine douceur. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour cela. Moi, je peux m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir su me défendre, de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour les contrer. Oui, je souffre continuellement même si récemment mon âme s'est trouvé apaisée, oui survivre n'a pas été facile, mais on m'a laissée un trésor magnifique. Ce que j'ai vécu est peut-être une grande horreur, mais je porte en mon sein un enfant à présent, ada, la chaire de ma chaire, le sang de mon sang. Et si l'acte par lequel il a été conçu je le haïs, je n'en oublie pas moins le présent qui grandit en moi. Alors ne soit pas désolé, tu n'as pas à l'être. Car sans tout ce que j'ai traversé, je ne serai peut-être pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui, et mon bébé ne serait pas.

-Je sais, chuchota-t-il, mais savoir tout cela me fait mal. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, petite Elfe. Je t'aime mais je n'ai pas été là pour toi. Comprends-moi...

Sachant que nul paroles ne pourraient le soulager de sa peine, elle agit par les gestes et le serra plus fort encore. Il comptait tant pour elle que le voir souffrir était une grande torture pour son âme. Il ne méritait pas les tourments qu'il s'affligeait.

-Je reste sur ma lancée, déclara-t-elle avant de reprendre, mais si véritablement tu te sens coupable alors sache que je te pardonne, et que cela fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné.

Elle sentit quelques perles humides couler sur son cou, et en levant le visage elle remarqua qu'elles provenaient de son parent. Levant lentement la main, elle essuya les joues d'Amandil avant de lui sourire avec tendresse. Un étirement léger de ses lèvres lui répondit et elle sentit son cœur bondir. Peut-être commencerait-il à se pardonner ? Elle l'espérait de tout son cœur. Attendant quelques instants, elle entreprit d'engager un sujet plus léger.

-En tout cas, cher grand-père, j'espère que ce ne sera pas un garçon ! Comble de malchance si ça devait arriver ! As-tu vu mes neveux ? Si je devais supporter la même chose, je deviendrai folle dans l'heure !

Elle fut récompensée par un rire clair et léger. Souriant avec sincérité, elle attendit la réponse de ce dernier.

-Si cela peut te rassurer, iel nin, tu attends une fille. Nul charmant fils pour te casser les pieds. Quoique les filles sont aussi douées pour le faire...

Lui tapant sans cérémonie le bras avec son poing, elle poussa un cri d'indignation avant que le principal ne la percute enfin. Il connaissait le sexe de son bébé. Mais comment diable cela était-il possible ?

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi certain ?

-N'as-tu pas confiance en ton vieux père ? demanda-t-il taquin.

Abandonnant le sujet, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne dirait rien de plus pour préserver le mystère, elle soupira tout en regardant autour d'elle. Le décors avait encore changé, le bois se transformant en une clairière où broutaient quelques magnifiques équidés au pelage argenté brillant plus que n'importe quel astre sous la douce lueur de la Lune. Une pensée nouvelle lui effleura l'esprit. Une réflexion qui l'inquiétait. Sa fille, qui serait une Semi-Elfe, serait-elle mortelle ou immortelle ? Elle eut peur, car si elle n'était pas dotée de longue vie, Elenna savait que jamais elle ne pourrait supporter de la voir vieillir et s'éteindre. Un sentiment que partage tout parent : son enfant ne devait jamais quitté ce monde le premier.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la renseigna Amandil en comprenant les pensées de la jeune femme, de part son ascendance elle sera dotée d'une vie d'Elfe. Je ne pense pas qu'Aulë et Yavanna aurait accepté autre chose pour leurs descendants. De plus, les Valar forment une sorte de grande et puissante famille. Ils veillent les uns sur les autres. Ce qui fait de ta grand-mère, de ta mère, de ta sœur et de ses enfants mais de toi-même aussi, des membres de cette parenté. Peut-être pas au sens propre dans le sens où Aredhel fut confiée à tes grands-parents par Eru Iluvatar, mais puisque dans leur cœur tu comptes, tous les autres veilleront sur vous.

Dire qu'elle fut stupéfaite de ses paroles serait mentir, elle en était en vérité tellement choquée qu'elle en oublia quelques instants de respirer. Oh, par tous les Saints de tous les Saints, était-elle vraiment dans cette situation ? Mais c'était invraisemblable ! Orpheline devant subvenir aux besoins de sa jeune passant à celui de sœur de souveraine appartenant à une famille semblable à des dieux ! C'était trop gros, beaucoup trop gros. Elle voulait bien avoir conscience de certaines choses échouant à son passé, mais cette dernière nouvelle dépassait son imagination et elle ne se sentait pas vraiment prête pour ça. Son cerveau fit alors la seule chose qui était à sa portée : elle ne pouvait pas oublier, mais elle pouvait occulter. Secouant la tête, elle posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Pourrais-je vous revoir ? Et si oui quand ?

-Oh, iel nin, bien évidemment que nous nous reverrons. À notre mort nous avons passé un certain temps dans les cavernes de Mandos mais nous avons renaît sur Valinor. Quant à savoir quand sera notre prochaine rencontre, je ne puis que te répondre que le temps des Elfes sur Arda se termine. Tous voyagent en direction des Terres Immortelles. Alors, ma grande et fabuleuse fille, sache que nous nous reverrons bientôt, tu as ma promesse.

Souriant légèrement, elle l'embrassa avant de s'écarter. Dire combien pouvoir lui parler, lui faire comprendre ses peurs et ses joies lui faisaient du bien serait en deçà de la vérité. Le voir était un cadeau inestimable. Elle l'avait perdu il y a quelques années, mais cela lui semblait si lointain et si proche en même temps. Comme si les souffrances qu'elle avait vécues dataient mais que sa douleur était celle du premier jour. Secouant la tête tout en cherchant à songer à quelque chose de plus gaie, elle se rappela l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé en compagnie d'Orophin. Ce dernier en peu de temps avait su grandir dans son cœur d'une folle façon. Mais peut-être était-ce ça, les histoires d'âmes sœurs que lui contait sa mère le soir, de ces amours qui naissaient sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi mais qui ne pouvait se rompre ? Ses songes devenant plus joyeux, elles avança l'esprit léger vers l'un des chevaux. Ce dernier ne s'écarta pas, bien au contraire, il s'approcha. Elle retint son souffle au moment où sa paume caressa le chanfrein de l'animal, mais elle se retrouva surprise en s'apercevant qu'elle le touchait bel et bien et que ce dernier n'était pas de fumées. Après tout, il s'agissait d'un rêve et cela aurait été plus que probable.

-Irmo est véritablement fantastique, murmura-t-elle. Jamais je n'aurait pu imaginer avoir un songe pareil !

Elle ria doucement, prise d'une certaine allégresse. Elle dormait peut-être, mais elle vivait un des meilleurs moments de sa vie depuis longtemps. Comme si après avoir tant cherché à la torturer, on décidait qu'elle avait enfin mérité le bonheur. Laissant ses doigts fins parcourir l'encolure de l'étalon, elle sentit qu'on la soulevait avant qu'elle ne soit déposée sur le dos de l'animal. L'instant d'après son père se tenait derrière elle.

-Comme autrefois, chuchota-t-il.

-Comme autrefois, acquiesça-t-elle avant que leur monture ne débute sa marche.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne le questionne.

-Tu sais, ada, je suis heureuse de te voir ce soir. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce présent nous est offert maintenant. Pourquoi pas hier ou demain ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

-Tu changes, dit-il doucement après avoir poussé une longue expiration, tu entres dans une vie nouvelle pour toi et tes proches. Tu découvres nombre de choses, tu vas être mère et tu viens de rencontrer l'homme qui t'était destiné. Tu es à la croisée de nombreux chemins et pour une fois je tenais à être là pour toi. Je n'ai pu le faire durant un long moment mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Pourquoi maintenant ? Parce que mon cœur ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps, _iel nin_.

Une larme roulant sur sa joue, mais non pas une parle de tristesse mais plutôt de forte émotion, elle s'abandonna sur le puissant torse de l'ellon derrière elle. Elle se sentait apaisée, en même temps comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? On lui annonçait de bonnes nouvelles et il lui était permis de revoir quelqu'un qu'elle aimait puissamment. Alors oui, pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement ?

-Ainsi tu savais pour Orophin ? demanda-t-elle lentement.

-Évidemment, lui répondit-il. Quel père ferai-je si je ne savais rien de mes filles ? Tout de même, tu lui passeras un message de ma part : je suis peut-être heureux de l'avoir comme futur beau-fils, il n'en reste pas moins que s'il te fait souffrir on retrouvera des morceaux de lui éparpillés sur Arda.

-Ada ! s'écria-t-elle abasourdie.

-Ah, ma chère et tendre jeune fille, j'espère de tout cœur que tu lui répéteras cela dans mes termes et n'essayeras pas d'enjoliver la chose.

-Mais... je ne peux pas lui dire ça ! C'est atroce !

-Et pourquoi donc ? fit-il en levant un sourcil. Mieux vaut le prévenir du sort qui l'attend, non ?

-Je lui dirai, déclara-t-elle, mais je t'interdis en ce cas de mettre tes menaces à exécution !

-Et pourquoi donc ? répéta-t-il à nouveau mais pour son affirmation précédente cette fois.

-Parce que je l'aime et que lui faire cela me ferait du mal !

-Tu as bien hérité de ta mère, soupira-t-il. Toujours le mot de la fin...

-Encore heureux, sourit-elle, sinon je n'ose imaginer ce qu'aurait donné la famille si tu l'avais commandée !

Elle ne reçut en guise de réponse qu'une tape réprobatrice sur la tête avant que les deux ne se mettent à rire. Oui, ils auraient été bien mal menés si toutes les décisions lui étaient revenues ! Ils continuèrent leur promenade en silence alors que pour une fois le paysage ne changeait pas.

-Une nouveauté me perturbe, fit-elle au bout d'une petite demie-heure en se rappelant finalement ses rêves. Je peux parler de temps en temps dans mon sommeil aux personnes, tout du moins je peux entrer dans leurs songes. Mais comment c'est possible ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un don, lui répondit-il. En vérité, c'est une prédisposition qui coule dans ton sang. Mais cela n'arrivera pas souvent. En général, ce sera une volonté des Valar. Tu ne peux le contrôler, eux seuls le peuvent...

Surprise, elle hocha la tête et se tut, se laissant emportée par la suite de la balade. L'aube finit cependant par arriver rapidement. Elenna s'en étonna, mais elle conclut que cela devait être un reflet du monde réel. Laissant un soupir franchir ses lèvres, elle comprit qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avec son père. Une demie-heure, peut-être moins. Bientôt elle se réveillerait et elle ne pourrait le revoir que lors de son arrivée sur Valinor... Semblant comprendre ses pensées, ce qui en vérité n'était guère étonnant, Amandil prit la parole.

-Il est bientôt l'heure, mais j'ai tout d'abord quelques mots de ta mère à te porter. Elle ne pouvait venir, car seul l'un d'entre-nous le pouvait. Elle a choisi de me laisser cette rencontre. Enfin, elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle vous embrassait toutes les trois et qu'elle vous souhaitait une belle vie en Lothlorien. De même, elle a rajouté que peu importait la distance, elle serait toujours avec vous dans votre cœur.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue en entendant les mots que leur adressait leur mère. Elle les aimait et leur faisait savoir, et cela n'avait pas de prix. Elle se cala plus profondément encore contre l'ellon.

-J'ai toutefois quelque chose à rajouter, continua-t-il. Tout son message est également de ma part. Fais le passer à tes sœurs, _iel nin_ , qu'elles sachent que nous ne les avons pas oubliées.

Hochant la tête, elle sentit le cheval s'arrêter tandis que son père l'aidait à descendre. L'instant d'après l'animal avait disparu et le paysage aussi. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans sa chambre à Caras Caladhon, et ce fut avec choc qu'elle remarqua qu'elle se voyait dormir. L'instant d'abasourdissement passé, une pensée incongrue vint prendre place. Avait-elle vraiment les cheveux comme ça lorsqu'elle dormait ? Il semblait pour son plus grand malheur que oui ! L'Elfe à ses côtés qui avait compris ses réflexions se mit à rire, amusé par son enfant.

-Crois-moi, Elenna, il y a des problèmes plus importants que ta coupe de cheveux ! Quoique je dois avouer que dans ce cas-ci...

-Ne t'avise pas de dire un mot de plus, le menaça-t-elle en levant son petit doigt.

-Cela ne me viendrait nullement à l'idée, répondit-il faussement offusqué avant qu'il ne se reçoive un coup de coude. Bon, d'accord ! s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains en l'air. Je me rends ! Que Votre Majesté ne se mette pas en colère, mais plutôt qu'elle considère...

S'il se tut sous le regard polaire de sa fille, il ne put empêcher d'arrêter les tressaillements de ses épaules qui bougeait sous son fou rire contenu.

-Allez, va, murmura-t-il doucement au bout d'un moment. Une belle journée t'attend.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire même si des pleurs silencieux la secouèrent. Elle avait conscience de la chance qui lui avait été offerte, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste à l'idée de devoir dire au revoir à l'homme qui l'avait élevée. Se retournant tout en l'embrassant légèrement, elle recula.

-Oui, une nouvelle journée m'attend, dit-elle seulement.

-Prends soin de toi, de vous, rectifia-t-il en désignant son ventre arrondi. Et n'oublie pas de rire, de sourire, de profiter de chaque moment de la vie. Vis chaque jours comme le dernier, aime comme jamais tu l'as fait, et surtout n'oublie pas que nous serons toujours là pour veiller sur toi. »

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il lui baisa le front, avant de les rouvrir quelques instants plus tard. Elle eut à peine le temps de murmurer « Au revoir, Ada. Je penserai à vous chaque jours. » qu'elle ouvrait à nouveau les yeux sur le monde.

_._._._._

Lorsque ses yeux revinrent au présent, que leur voile s'en fut allé et qu'elle se retrouva à nouveau plongée dans la réalité, elle laissa une unique perle salée couler avant de prendre la résolution qu'aujourd'hui serait une merveilleuse journée. Jetant ses couvertures, elle s'assit sur son lit avant de se diriger vers sa salle d'eau en attrapant quelques vêtements au passage. Elle se lava sommairement avant d'enfiler une belle robe claire et de coiffer ses cheveux en une longue tresse sur le côté. Elle n'était pas spécialiste de se genre de coiffure, mais en s'admirant dans la glace elle conclut que pour une fois elle avait réussi à ne pas ressembler à un épouvantail. Posant ensuite délicatement son diadème sur la tête, elle rentra à nouveau dans sa chambre avant d'enfiler les ballerines de la veille, et d'attacher sa ceinture contenant l'épée de Liliane dans un délicat fourreau. Attrapant un châle au cas où le temps serait frais, elle s'élança presque à travers sa porte, goûtant avec bonheur l'air nouveau du palais où de nombreux domestiques s'affairaient.

À peine avait-elle franchi quelques pas qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec deux gardes.

« - _Bonne journée, n'est-ce pas ?_ demanda-t-elle enjouée.

- _En effet_ , déclara avec un sourire un Elfe aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus.

- _Je suis heureuse de constater que je ne suis pas la seule à penser cela_ , dit-elle, _bien que dans mon cas_ _c_ _e fut grâce à mon père !_

Au regard d'incompréhension total que lui lança l'homme, elle crut obligée de se justifier.

- _Un cadeau d'Irmo_ , commenta-t-elle avant de reprendre. _Mais quel est donc votre nom ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici ! Vous êtes nouveau ? Premier tour de Garde devant ma fabuleuse et exceptionnelle et ennuyeuse porte ?_

- _Je m'appelle Elruin_ , fit-il en riant sous le flot de questions ce qui lui valu un regard désapprobateur de son supérieur et un sourire de la princesse. _Et il s'agit de ma première année en tant que Garde, c'est pour cela que vous ne m'avez encore jamais vu. Et oui, je suis posté pour la première fois devant votre porte qui, bien que n'ayant rien d'attrayant, renferme en elle un très grand trésor que je suis heureux de pouvoir protéger !_

- _Soldat_ _!_ s'écria l'autre Garde l'air vraiment mécontent.

- _Oh, arrêtez donc de prendre la mouche, Anar_ , soupira-t-elle agacée. _Pour une fois qu_ _e l'un d'entre vous_ _ne me donne pas envie de taper ma tête contre un mur, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Si tous pouvait être comme lui je serai bien heureuse, figurez-vous !_

Évidemment, l'Elfe aux cheveux de feu n'apprécia pas vraiment son intervention et se mura dans un silence complet. L'autre ellon, lui, lui fit un sourire timide auquel elle répondit avec plaisir.

- _Et quant à vous, cher nouveau membre de ma porte, je vous conseille de ne pas changer d'attitude_ _à mon égard_ _. Envers les autres, je ne dis pas, mais moi ce sera avec plaisir que je_ _continuerai de_ _parler ainsi avec vous. Anar le sait très bien, et je crois que chacun en ce royaume_ _est au courant._ _J_ _e m'offusque assez rapidement de toutes ces fioritures qui me sont décernées pour la simple raison que j'ai des ascendants illustres ou encore que ma sœur est souveraine. Vous valez autant que moi, Elruin, sinon plus. Ne l'oubliez pas._

Lorsqu'elle regarda attentivement le jeune homme, elle s'aperçut qu'une grande admiration avait élu domicile sur son visage. Cela la gêna en quelque sorte, avant qu'elle ne l'occulte volontairement.

- _Je suppose que puisque Isil n'est pas là pour me « protéger » on va devoir me coller quelqu'un sur les talons ?_ demanda-t-elle de façon réthorique. _Elruin, cela vous dérangez-t-il de m'accompagner ? On pourra même discuter de choses qui feront rougir Anar jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux !_

Apparemment, l'évocation de tels sujets était taboue chez la race elfique car les deux rougir, bien que ce ne fut pas trop important pour le nouveau guerrier. Elle ria en entendant la réponse qui lui fut donnée.

- _Je le ferai avec plaisir, Dame Elenna ! Mais je crains que la couleur tomate n'ait déjà envahi nos pauvres joue_ _s_ _!_

- _Je le crains aussi ! Mais allons, dépêchons, c'est que j'ai l'appétit d'un troll ce matin !_ »

Souriant elle se dépêcha vers la salle à manger, avançant rapidement mais avec une certaine grâce. Toutefois, sa bonne humeur était telle que les personnes qui la virent eurent l'impression qu'elle dansait un ballet mêlant avec beauté tous les arts d'Arda. Elle dut cependant finir par rassurer son accompagnateur sur le fait que non elle ne dirait rien de compromettant mais que c'était seulement pour embêter son supérieur, et ils finirent par en rire tous les deux. Dieu, que les Elfes pouvaient être prudes parfois !

Lorsque Elruin ouvrit les battants de la salle pour elle, elle le remercia, soulagée de ne pas avoir à le faire. Elle ne comprenait pas comment malgré leur niveau d'intelligence élevée, les elfes n'avaient toujours pas fait quelque chose pour son poids. Une autre pensée aussi lui parvint : « Mais comment diable les mellyrn sur lesquels elle se trouvait pouvaient supporter le palais en entier ? ». Enfin, les architectes avaient certainement dû réfléchir longuement à cette question des plus cornélienne. Soupirant lentement, elle laissa son sourire envahir à nouveau son visage, avant de s'asseoir à la table et d'entamer son petit-déjeuner.

Elle avait déjà bu son thé, avait pris quelques tartines à la confiture, quand un ellon aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux bruns fit son apparition. Laissant la joie qui l'inondait traverser son visage, elle inclina la tête vers lui avant de lui demander doucement :

« - _Comment allez-vous ce matin, Orophin ?_

- _Très bien_ , dit-il sincèrement. _Mes rêves furent plus beaux les uns que les autres et je les chéris de tout mon cœur._

Elle sentit ses traîtresses de joues rougir lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il avait rêvé d'elle. Enfin, cela la remplissait d'une certaine allégresse aussi. Il l'aimait, elle l'aimait, chacun le savait et avait conscience que leur futur se jouait, mais pour le meilleur pour une fois.

- _Ma nuit fut bonne aussi_ , lui dit-elle. _Mais je crois_ _le_ _devoir à Irmo..._

- _Comment cela ?_ la questionna-t-il en en comprenant pas le sens sibyllin de ses mots.

- _Irmo nous a offert à mon père et moi-même un lo_ _n_ _g moment_ _ensemble_ _, de mon endormissement à mon réveil_ _pour tout vous dire,_ _et ceci dans le but que nous puissions nous parler, nous revoir au moins une fois_ _. Nous avons_ _discuté_ _de nombreuses choses, et je suis_ _soulagée_ _d'avoir enfin pu avoir son opinion sur des sujets_ _dont_ _sa_ _possible_ _réaction_ _m'effrayait_ _._

- _Vous m'en voyez heureux_ , déclara-t-il avec tendresse tout en prenant place à ses côtés. _Mais si je puis me permettre, voudriez-vous m'en parler un peu plus ? J'avoue que cela m'intrigue._

- _Nous avons parlé d'Elerinna_ , débuta-t-elle, _de la vie que je menais, de ma fille car je sais à présent que j'aurais une fille,_ continua-t-elle en posant avec amour sa main sur son ventre rebondi avant de rougir à l'évocation d'un autre thème, _et... et de vous aussi._

- _De moi ?_ s'étonna-t-il avant de plaisanter pour la détendre. _Dois-je prendre peur et m'enfuir à toutes jambes ?_

- _Oui !_ ria-t-elle. _Enfin..., vous pourriez. En vérité, il m'a laissée un message à votre attention, mais je ne sais s_ _i_ _je dois vous le donner entièrement._

 _-_ _Allez-y donc, donnez-le moi_ , fit-il en souriant et mais en se tendant tout de même. _Je suis un grand ellon, je crois pouvoir supporter cela._

- _Et bien... Il est heureux de savoir que vous me courtisez, plus clairement il est heureux de vous avoir comme futur beau-fils, mais il... il tient à vous avertir de sa colère si jamais vous deviez me rendre malheureuse..._  
En prononçant ses paroles, une belle teinte cramoisie l'envahit tandis qu'elle prenait sa tête dans les mains, ne croyant pas qu'elle devait lui avouer cela. Bon, elle avait quand même passé le châtiment à la trappe...

- _Autre chose ?_ redemanda-t-il.

- _Et bien...,_ fit-elle en hésitant, _il..., enfin j'ai réussi à le faire changer d'avis tout de même, mais il m'a informée que sa colère consisterait au... au fait que l'on retrouverait des morceaux de vous éparpillés sur Arda..._

Si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il s'offusque, elle fut surprise de constater que seule une certaine douceur était née dans ses yeux, sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne prenne et ne serre avec délicatesse une de ses mains, cherchant à la rassurer.

- _Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. Il est votre père, il est normal qu'il souhaite votre bonheur et soit prêt à châtier ceux qui vous font du mal. Quel père serait-il s'il ne faisait pas cela ? Et sincèrement, cela aurait pu être pire. Je suis certain que si j'avais dû avoir une sœur, mon paternel aurait_ _plus que certainement_ _détruit le premier qui aurait osé poser les yeux sur elle..._

Riant légèrement, soulagée de voir que l'Elfe ne prenait pas la chose mal, elle serra sa main à son tour. Oui, la réaction de son adar était compréhensible, elle-même se savait prête à tout pour Elerinna et son bébé. C'était un pouvoir d'une force colossale qui était capable de tout balayer sur son chemin. Le premier qui ferait du mal à ceux qu'elle aimait aurait à subir sa fureur, sa folie destructrice. Secouant la tête tout en cherchant à penser à autre chose, elle trouva soudainement un sujet de conversation nouveau et auquel elle n'avait jamais pensé.

- _Je me demande bien comment je pourrais l'appeler,_ chuchota-t-elle en se mettant à caresser son ventre qui contenait son futur enfant. _Je n'ai absolument aucune idée du nom que je pourrais lui donner..._

- _Pourquoi pas Glassiel ? La fille de la joie ? C'est un joli nom, non ?_

Sursautant et manquant de peu de renverser sa tasse qui contenait encore un fond de thé, elle ne put contenir son hilarité en voyant Isil et Glorfindel tirer par l'oreille des jumeaux qui semblaient fort mécontent.

- _Bonjour_ , dit-elle en chantonnant presque. _C'est en effet un beau nom,_ _mon amie_ _, et je crois que je vais le mettre sur ma liste._

- _Il y a aussi Authwen, la jeune fille de la guerre,_ proposa Elrohir. _Parce que pour arriver ici vous avez du en voir des belles et des pas mûres, ma tante !_

Ce dernier s'attrapa une claque derrière la tête par le Capitaine d'Imladris, avant de comprendre que premièrement sa réflexion n'était peut-être pas des plus intelligentes, rappeler les mauvais souvenirs n'étaient en général pas une très bonne idée, et le nom n'était peut-être pas adapté à une enfant innocente.

- _Ta proposition était sympathique, mais je crains de ne la retenir,_ déclara-t-elle lentement avant de reprendre. _Et que chacun ici dans cette pièce arrête de me vouvoyer. Je ne suis pas une vieille femme croulant sous le poids de l'âge à ce que je sache !_ _Et oui,_ continua-t-elle avec une certaine tendresse dans la voix, _cela est aussi valable pour vous Orophin. Cela me ferait assurément plaisir._

- _Alors seulement si tu te fais de même, Elenna_ , répondit-il.

En guise d'acquiescement, elle hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers les arrivants qui s'installaient enfin.

- _Et comment avez-vous su que j'attendais une fille, les amis ?_

- _Je regrette d'avoir à vous... te l'avouer_ , débuta Elladan en baissant les yeux, _mais je crois que nous étions encore aux écoutilles._

- _Heureux que vous n'ayez rien entendu de confidentiel !_ s'exclama la jeune femme légèrement exaspérée. _Enfin, ne vous avisez simplement plus de le faire. Ça fait deux fois en quelques jours à peine les garçons ! Il serait temps de mettre fin à cette fâcheuse habitude ! Sinon, d'autres idées ?_

- _Me_ _l_ _ethiel_ , retentit une voix au timbre chaud et profond. _La fille de l'amour, car n'est-ce pas ce qu'elle est ?_

Émue par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle remercia le Seigneur Elrond du regard, remarquant par-là l'expression sévère qu'il arborait envers ses fils, mais la douceur de ses traits en sa direction. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Arwen et inclina la tête.

- _Ravie_ _de vous voir ce matin. J'espère que vous avez entendu ce que j'ai dit aux personnes ici présentes. Chacun peut me tutoyer, et j'insiste d'autant plus envers vous car vous êtes de ma famille. Et oui_ , finit-elle en tournant sa tête vers le souverain d'Imladris, _cela vaut aussi pour vous. N'êtes-vous pas l'époux de_ _Celebrian_ _? Vous faîtes donc partie de la famille également._

- _Hannon le_ , chuchota-t-il avec émotion en mettant sa main sur le cœur. _Mais j'insiste pour que l'inverse soit vrai également._

- _Ce serait a_ _vec grande joie,_ _mais j'avoue que je vois en vous un grand sage. Vous tutoyer me paraîtrait étrange_ , répondit-elle.

- _En ce cas_ , fit-il, _fai_ _te_ _s-le dès que vous vous en sentirez prête. J'attendrai cela avec impatience_ _et_ _je_ _ferai de même_ _._

Elenna inclina la tête avant que sa petite nièce ne donne enfin sa réponse :

- _Je rejoins l_ _a première proposition de_ _mon père._ »

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre sur le moment, elle acquiesça d'un simple hochement du menton, avant de terminer son petit-déjeuner.

« - _Quel est donc le problème ?_ demanda-t-elle à voix basse en laissant son doigt effleurer une pétale rouge d'une rose.  
Elles se trouvaient dans un jardin qui se situait non loin de l'air de jeux. Mais s'il ne pouvait rivaliser avec la beauté de celui de Níniel, il n'en restait pas moins d'une grande splendeur.

- _Pourquoi penses-tu que quelques ennuis rongent mon esprit ?_ la questionna Arwen Undómiel en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Tu sembles perdue dans des songes lointains_ , murmura-t-elle, _et lorsque tu regardes ton père je peux voir ta douleur. Quelque chose t'attriste, et je veux savoir quoi pour pouvoir t'aider. N'est-ce pas le rôle d'une famille, de s'aider les uns les autres ?_

Observant l'elleth aux cheveux sombres, elle remarqua qu'une certaine mélancolie avait envahi son doux visage. Supportant mal de la voir ainsi, elle se rapprocha avant de lui saisir la main et de lui baiser le front.

- _Dis-moi donc ce qui te chagrine tant_ , chuchota-telle. _Te voir ainsi me peine._

Essuyant du bout de son doigt fin une larme qui lui fit beaucoup de mal, elle plongea son regard bleuté dans celui argenté de sa nièce. Il lui fallait savoir, car sinon comment pourrait-elle la soulager ? Elle attendit alors impatiemment la réponse.  
- _Tu sais, ma tante, que j'ai offert mon cœur à Aragorn. Jamais je ne le regretterai. Car même si cela se finira dans la douleur le jour de sa mort, je pourrai au moins l'aimer et profiter de lui le temps d'une vie. Beaucoup désapprouve_ _nt_ _ce que j'ai fait..._

- _Laisse-les au placard, ceux-là_ , soupira Elenna en s'agaçant face au comportement de certains quand bien même il était compréhensible. _Le plus important, c'est ce que toi tu ressens. Si tu l'aimes, si passer le reste de ton existence sans lui, sans avoir saisi ta chance t'est intolérable, alors fonce, prend en main ton destin, même si cela semble déjà avoir été fait._

- _Je sais_ , souffla-t-elle. _Mais là ne réside pas le véritable problème. En vérité, mon père avait totalement désapprouvé cette possible union. Je peux le comprendre, perdre sa seule fille lui fera mal, mais je ne puis faire autrement. Mon âme et celle d'Estel n'en forme qu'une et je l'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et si aujourd'hui mon père a compris qu'il ne pourrait nous séparer, je sais que dans son cœur il n'est pas heureux de cela et qu'il regrette_ _d_ _e n'avoir pu m'envoyer en Terres Immortelles. Et cela me chagrine, car j'aimerai que le fait de savoir qu'il aura un jour prochain des petits enfants le mette en joie, que..._

- _Arwen_ , la coupa l'elleth blonde, _si j'assassine ton père, c'est grave ?_

Cela parut tellement incongrue à sa nièce qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. En même temps, la sœur de Galadriel était tellement sérieuse en cet instant que l'amusement ne pouvait que poindre.

- _J'aime mon père_ , répondit-elle, _alors oui, je pense que cela serait grave, tout du moins un tant soit peu._

 _-Zut ! Et dire que je voulais faire du rôti elfique !_

- _Ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée..._

Elle sourit à la réflexion de l'Étoile du Soir avant de déclarer plus sérieusement :

- _Je lui parlerai, je te le promets. Ça finira bien par s'arranger. J'en suis certaine._ »

Lui embrassant le front, elle entendit ses remerciements avant qu'elles reprennent une occupation normale. Jusqu'à onze heures environ, la fille du Seigneur Elrond s'attela à lui dire qu'elles étaient chaque plante et où précisément en Terre du Milieu on pouvait les trouver. Elle était une mine de renseignements et l'esprit d'Elenna en fut réjoui.

Ce fut donc à onze heures qu'une grande elleth aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts les rejoignit d'excellente humeur.

« - _Nous organisons un repas avec Haldir et Orophin à midi. Souhaitez-vous nous rejoindre ?_

Échangeant un regard avec sa nièce, elle remarqua l'envie et la curiosité présentes dans ses prunelles. Regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut son ombre à quelques mètres. Enfin son ombre... C'était Elruin. Isil ayant décidé de passer la journée avec Glorfindel, elle l'avait choisi lui pour l'accompagner, car après tout, parmi les autres gardes il était le moins ennuyeux.

- _Elruin ?_ demanda-t-elle doucement. _Pouvez-vous prévenir_ _les autres que nous ne serons pas là à midi ? Nous partons chez Níniel._

Ce dernier fit un petit arc et acquiesça. Une question lui trotta toutefois dans la tête :

 _-Bien évidemment, mais qui vous accompagnera ?_

 _-Et bien sur quelques mètres ma nièce et mon amie et plus tard Orophin et Haldir... N'est-ce donc pas suffisant ?_

- _Si_ , dit-t-il avec un sourire. _Je ne suis pas stupide et je vous sais bien entourée. C'était simplement pour Anar qui va plus que certainement me le demander..._

- _Soit_ , ria-t-elle. _Vous pourrez même lui rappeler que je suis armée ! Bien que j'ignore moi-même pourquoi ! Passez une bonne après-midi !_

- _Vous de même_ , fit en s'inclinant avant de s'en aller. »

Souriant toutes trois, les elleth prirent le chemin de la maison de la fiancée du Capitaine de la Garde.

Lorsqu'elles atteignirent leur destination, la première chose que demanda Elenna fut si elle pouvait emmener Arwen au jardin. Elle en gardait un merveilleux souvenir et connaissant la passion des fleurs de sa nièce, elle savait que cela lui ferait plaisir. Bien évidemment, Níniel accepta de bonne grâce et lui dit que le repas serait servi dehors. Embrassant légèrement sur la joue la jeune femme, elle passa une bonne demie-heure à écouter religieusement les exclamations admiratifs de l'Étoile du Soir. Toutefois, au bout d'un moment, alors qu'elle s'amusait de l'émerveillement de l'Elfe, elle sentit un main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Sursautant, elle se retourna et croisa les prunelles brunes de l'homme qui avait pris rapidement une place dans son cœur.

« - _Re-bonjour, Orophin_ , souffla-t-elle. _C'est un bel endroit n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Oui_ , chuchota-t-il. _J'ai toujours aimé venir ici, bien que je ne le fais plus aussi souvent qu'auparavant._

 _-Pourquoi donc ?_

 _-Pour laisser à mon frère et sa belle un peu d'intimité. Ils l'ont bien mérité. »_

Il parlait si bas qu'il avait dû se rapprocher d'elle. Lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud passer sur sa nuque, un frisson la secoua toute entière. Sa peau était chaude aussi, et sa douceur l'emportait loin. Elle commença alors à ressentir qu'elle pensait impossible après son passé. Une douce chaleur s'installa dans le bas de ses reins. Une chaleur agréable mais qui quémandait plus. Lorsque, inconscient du trouble qu'il lui inspirait, Orophin caressa avec tendresse son épaule avant de redescendre à son coude, sa respiration se hacha. Se rendant compte de se qui se passait, Arwen se mit à sourire et déclara qu'elle rentrait car elle avait quelques questions à poser à Níniel. Elenna ne s'en rendit que peu compte, et les rires qui retentirent dans la maison peu après lui semblèrent assez lointains. Seuls les yeux brûlant de désir de son beau chevalier, de sa bouche entre-ouverte qui quémandait un baiser, avaient tous son attention. Lentement, elle se rapprocha de lui tandis qu'il faisait de même.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, qu'ils commencèrent à s'embrasser doucement, profitant de cet instant, la jeune femme se rendit compte que son poète avait un doux goût de miel. Elle ne devient que plus gourmande de lui. Leurs langues jouaient ensemble, cherchant l'autre et le repoussant à la fois. Lorsqu'il lui attrapa le visage à deux mains, le caressant et l'amenant à lui, elle soupira et leur baiser commença à devenir plus rapide, plus passionnel. Dieu que ce moment était parfait ! Il l'aurait d'ailleurs était encore longtemps si un abruti elfique ne s'était pas soudainement racler la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Gémissant et s'écartant à regret d'Orophin, elle fusilla du regard un pauvre Haldir amusé. Ce dernier semblait se réjouir de la situation, mais en croisant les yeux des deux protagonistes il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il lui semblait que son espérance de vie venait de se raccourcir dangereusement par un phénomène tout à fait étrange.

« - _Le repas va être servi de l'autre côté du jardin. Je venais vous chercher... Bien que je crois avoir interrompu quelque chose de très intéressant... Je me demande, Elenna, il embrasse bien au..._

Et il ne se sauva pas assez vite pour fuir la colère de deux Elfes irritables. Tandis que l'elleth lui balançait tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait, son frère l'avait frappé un grand coup derrière la tête. Non mais ça n'allait pas de poser ce genre de questions ? Riant avec bonne humeur il les exhorta à se dépêcher, et c'est hilare qu'il finit par arriver à la table avec ses deux accompagnateurs.

- _Nous voilà, meleth nin_ , commenta-t-il en embrassant Níniel. _Bien que les ramener ne fut pas aisé, loin de là, même. Ils se bécotaient tendrement et j'ai été obligé de les séparer..._

 _-_ _Mais vous êtes tous arrivés_ , souffla-t-elle en lui rendant son baiser avant de se tourner vers les jeunes amoureux. _Mais asseyez-vous donc, vous n'allez pas vous enraciner dans le sol, tout de même !_

- _Ce n'est pas dans notre intention_ , sourit Elenna. _Car à vrai dire, j'ai une faim de loup._

Aussitôt avait-elle prononcé ces quelques mots qu'elle vit sa nouvelle amie lui servir une énorme quantité de haricots, de champignons et de poisson. Il y avait là de quoi nourrir un régiment entier, et si elle mangeait plus à présent, jamais elle ne pourrait avaler tout ça !

- _Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire cela_ , s'amusa Orophin en lorgnant sur son impressionnante portion. _Déjà qu'en temps normal nous sortons plus que rassasiés..._

- _Il faut qu'elle se nourrisse pour deux_ , contrecarra l'elleth aux yeux verts. _Je ne fais que l'aider à manger convenablement !_

- _Et je vous en remercie, ma chère ! Mais il faut avouer qu'il y a ici de quoi nourrir une bande de nains affamés. Je certaine que Gimli y trouverait son bonheur !_

- _Un Nain à cette table ?_ s'étouffa presque Haldir. _Mais plutôt aller embrasser un Orc !_

- _Haldir_ , le coupa-t-elle durement. _Gimli est mon ami, alors ne parlez pas de lui en ces termes, surtout devant moi. Vous ne savez rien des Nains ! Vos deux races sont trop bornés pour comprendre_ _que chacun recèle de grandes qualités et de grandes richesses culturelles ! Je croyais que vous aviez fait la paix avec lui, d'ailleurs !_

- _La paix, oui !_ s'exclama-t-il. _Mais peut-être pas au point de partager un repas avec lui ! Il me reste tout de même certains principes !_

Elenna le fusilla du regard. Elle avait beau l'aimer, il n'en restait pas moins que de le voir insulter à mi-mots son ami ne la réjouissait guère. Mais pourquoi était-il tellement borné ? En tout cas, il alors devoir lui demander pardon. On n'insultait pas les gens comme ça, par Eru tout puissant !

- _Excuse-toi_ , dit avec un faux calme l'ellon à ses côtés. _Tu n'as pas à parler ainsi de Gimli._

- _Fais-le_ , avança Níniel avant qu'il n'ait pu s'offusquer des paroles de son frère.

Il marmonna quelques mots dans sa barbe inexistante mais si ces derniers étaient mangés, la jeune femme put tout de même comprendre « _désolé_ ».

- _Je suis d'accord avec toi, ma tante_ , commença Arwen _. Le peuple nain possède une culture riche qui est très intéressante._

Et alors qu'elle souriait avec franchise, elle sentit une main glisser dans la sienne. Serrant les doigts fins de son guerrier-poète-guérisseur, elle lui jeta une œillade tendre. Ce dernier fit de même avant de demander doucement à l'Étoile du soir :

- _Je ne connais pas beaucoup de choses à la race nanesque, mais je suis curieux. Aussi auriez-vous des propos pour illustrer vos dires ?_

 _-Et bien par exemple, saviez-vous qu'ils possèdent une langue secrète connue d'eux seuls ? Enfin je veux dire... nous avons nous aussi une langue particulière, mais nous l'enseignons avec plaisir aux autres, tandis qu'eux, c'est plutôt un code, une façon de parler employée seulement dans des cas exceptionnels. C'est le Kuzdhul. Nuls autres que les Nains ne la connaissent, du moins en théorie. Mon père l'a apprise il y a longtemps. Ce fut un marchand avec lequel il s'était lié d'amitié qui lui a fourni les clés pour la comprendre. Une preuve de grande confiance..._

- _C'est formidable_ , déclara Níniel. _C'est vraiment un peuple intéressant. En tout cas, mes amies, si vous le croisez, ce que vous ferez très certainement lorsque vous irez au couronnement d'Estel, vous n'oublierez pas de lui dire que ma maison lui est ouverte s'il veut discuter intelligemment._

 _-_ _Évidemment_ , sourit Elenna. _Ce sera avec plaisir._ »

Et le repas put enfin continuer.

Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement, et ils ne retournèrent au palais qu'à la nuit tombée, dans une certaine allégresse. Ils avaient chacun bien ri en racontant quelques anecdotes leur étant arrivées ou étant arrivées à des personnes qu'ils connaissaient. Ainsi Elenna raconta comment elle s'était vraiment et sans fausse excuse fait manger son devoir par le chien de son voisin, Rusko. Orophin narra sa première journée d'entraînement et comment il avait réussi à finir par tomber de lui-même dans un tas de fumier. Haldir, lui, conta ses péripéties d'enfants, dont la principale fut de se planquer sous la table lors d'un conseil secret. Níniel raconta les terribles bêtises de son frère tandis qu'Arwen faisait la même chose mais avec les jumeaux. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'ennuya, et se fut un peu désappointés qu'ils remarquèrent que le temps s'était écoulé en quantité.

Une certaine routine s'installa les trois jours suivants. Elenna passa en effet sa matinée avec ses neveux et sa nièce, à midi elle déjeunait avec tous les autres dans la grande salle à manger, passait l'après-midi avec Orophin et le reste de sa soirée avec Isil et Glorfindel, les deux qui ne tarirent pas de paroles douteuses et de taquineries à son égard, avant de partir se coucher épuisée. Elle s'était renseignée, aussi, sur l'endroit où logerait sa petite sœur. Elle avait alors appris qu'elle changerait d'endroit pour un talan à elle seule qui comporterait pas moins de cinq chambres, deux salles d'eau, une cuisine, et une salle à manger. Un véritable complexe de luxe, en somme. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle en avait parlé avec Orophin et ils avaient tout deux convenus que pour élever deux enfants cela était mieux d'avoir de l'espace. De plus, ce dernier ne se trouvait pas au centre de la ville, mais un peu à l'écart, même s'il était très bien protégé par le fait qu'il se trouvait non loin du camp d'entraînement des soldats et qu'ils possédait des moyens de fuite efficaces.

Ce fut donc au bout du troisième jour qu'ils revinrent, ceux dont elle attendait impatiemment le retour. Galadriel, Celeborn et surtout Elerinna rentraient en Lothlorien alors que la nuit approchait, après une absence de plus d'une semaine et demie.


	36. Chapitre 36

**Coucou !**

 **Alors ce chapitre a été posté il y a un peu moins d'une semaine mais me voilà demandant à ma charmante meilleure amie de le re-poster sur l'ordinateur de chez elle. Je vous avais passé un chapitre qui n'était pas corrigé, je n'avais même pas pu vous répondre correctement, donc me revoilà et avec une intro digne de ce nom !**

 **Le délais d'attente va finalement peut-être être raccourci ! Je vais chez mon frère pour les vacances, et lui il a internet ! (En même temps, il s'éclate sur les jeux en ligne... Pas internet, ça signifierait sa mort prochaine !) Donc poster ne sera pas un problème. Toutefois, messieurs (peut-être... Si vous êtes là, faites un petit signe ! : ) ) et mesdames, ce ne sera que vers le 18 ou le 19, mais c'est déjà ça ! Fini la toute fin février voir début mars !**

 **Bref, je divague, mais voici les réponses à vos super reviews !**

 ** _L'Oubliée_ : Coucou ma licorne ! Je suis heureuse si de ton côté ça va. Je suis très contente si le chapitre précédent t'as plu, mais sache que je ne suis pas cruelle et sadique ! ! ! ...Bon, juste un peu. Et si tu as lu deux fois mon chapitre 35, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi ! Perso, j'ai une partie que je préfère, mais je te laisse deviner laquelle ! Je t'embrasse fort ma licorne ! Ton chameau.**

 ** _Yourfirstan !_ Alors toi, ma belle et génialissime best friend, je te dois tellement c'est incroyable ! Merci de poster ce chapitre, vraiment t'es fantastique ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une amie comme toi, mais j'en remercie le destin chaque jour... N'empêche, le Destin il a quand même voulu que je te rencontre en te frappant presque avec une chaise ! En tout cas ravie que tu ais su te protéger de tes bras et que cela n'est pas déclenché une inimité mais plutôt la plus belle des amitiés ! Je t'embrasse mille fois. Une amie un peu crazy !**

 ** _Milyi :_ Coucou ma Miss Emilie ! Je suis émue de tous tes compliments, tu sais. J'ai la fâcheuse tendance à perdre confiance rapidement voir à ne pas avoir confiance du tout. Mais grâce aux coups de pieds au fessier de mes amies et ma famille, grâce aux personnes fantastiques comme toi, et bien j'avance et je reprends du poil de la bête ! Vraiment, merci. Sinon je suis contente que les retrouvailles te plaisent, j'ai longuement hésité, je l'avouer. Je n'étais pas très sûre de ça et de comment l'écrire. Et oui, un moment fun avec les prénoms en famille ! Mais je dois dire que j'en ai encore le souvenir avec ma famille ! Que ce soit avec mes frères pour mes neveux ou ma mère pour ma petite sœur, ça a toujours été des moments que j'adorais. Et le baiser ! Oui ils se sont enfin embrassés et la passion peut les assaillir. Et je dois t'avouer qu'écrire un tel moment m'a laissée un petit moment perplexe devant mon écran. Je me demandais comment écrire sans que cela ne tombe dans quelque chose de désagréable à lire. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de le faire, en fait c'était mon baptême à ce niveau-là. Jamais écris de baisers. Never. Mais si ça a plu alors défi gagné, non ? Enfin bref, je cesse mon monologue et te dis merci de ta review ! Je t'embrasse à ce que tu aimes, je te laisse le choix ! Bisous ma miss ! Lady Julie.**

 **Melior Sylverdjane : À l'heure où je note cette réponse tu m'as déjà lue, mais je tenais à te remercier de ton commentaire. Il m'a fait plaisir, vraiment. Hum, sinon, n'aurais-tu pas fait une petite digression personnelle pour le baiser ? Mais c'était super ! Tu m'as fait rire. Et ne va donc pas ailleurs ailleurs si tu y es, tu étais très bien là où tu étais ! Et oui, elle aura une fille. Quant au prénom, elle réfléchit avec l'aide des autres, mais je suis certaine qu'au moment venu le nom qui sera le sien sortira du plus profond de son cœur. Elle saura. Bis.**

 **PS : My phone is revenu ! J'ai internet maintenant sur mon tel, et j'ai aussi récupéré mon crédit ! Je pourrai donc finalement suivre vos fics my friends !**

CHAPITRE 36 : CHANGEMENTS

Alors que les chevaux trottaient en passant par les grandes portes de Caras Caladhon, Elenna retint son souffle et martyrisa la main d'un ellon innocent qui l'avait accompagnée lorsqu'elle s'était précipitée au dehors. Elle sentit la main douce d'Orophin lui caresser la paume, cherchant à l'apaiser. Se retournant quelques secondes vers lui, elle le remercia silencieusement du regard avant de serrer à nouveau sa poigne en apercevant Astaldo. Elle le dévisagea un instant, cherchant à trouver quelques traits de famille en lui. Et elle les trouva. Ses cheveux blonds, l'arrête de son nez, ses pommettes ressemblaient au visage de son père, et donc de son oncle. Elle se demanda un instant comment elle avait pu louper ces détails, puis comment elle allait l'aborder lorsque dans la ville, le silence se fit. Son cœur cessa presque de battre en reconnaissant la chevelure d'or de Galadriel et celle en argent de Celeborn. Les souverains de la Lorien resplendissaient, même si une certaine fatigue semblait les accabler. Cependant, il n'y avait pour l'instant nul trace d'Elerinna. Son cœur se mettant à frapper sa cage thoracique avec une nouvelle ardeur, elle sentit le souffle chaud de celui qui avait ravi son cœur sur sa nuque, avant qu'il ne murmure :

« - _Je suis certaine, meleth, qu'elle va bien. Ne te torture pas ainsi..._ »

Il avait dit ces paroles en continuant de la caresser du bout des doigts, tel le toucher d'une plume. Sa voix contenait une grande douceur, et il semblait véritablement affligé par la peur qui était sienne. Mais le temps lui donna finalement raison. Quelques minutes plus tard, apparaissait un Aerandir riant aux éclats et tenant une elfing qui remuait dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'elle reconnut les joues roses, les yeux rieurs de sa petite sœur, un immense poids s'ôta de ses épaules. Elle se sentit soulagée de la voir ainsi, semblant sortir presque indemne de sa capture, même s'il s'agissait peut-être d'un masque. Une part d'elle s'alourdit tout de même. Elle ne pouvait ignorer la part de son être qui lui criait sa culpabilité. Elle n'avait su protéger sa cadette qui s'était retrouvée aux mains des engeances de l'Ombre. L'ellon à ses côtés tenta de la réconforter, mais elle savait qu'aucune de ses paroles ne pourraient l'apaiser. Elle devait d'abord se pardonner à elle-même.

Il s'écoula encore quelques secondes de flottement pendant lesquelles Elenna ne sut que faire. Devait-elle attendre d'être remarquée ou devait-elle y aller ? Son corps et son esprit décidèrent d'eux-même, car avant même d'en avoir conscience, elle avait commencé à se diriger vers eux. Aldaron, qui se tenait près de leur ami commun et de sa frangine, fut le premier à l'apercevoir. Il sembla très surpris de la voir suivie d'Orophin, mais il laissa finalement un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage avant de donner un coup de coude à Aerandir qui cessa de rire pour le houspiller. Le pauvre lieutenant ne put rien faire avant que l'ellon ne finisse son monologue, mais dès qu'il eut le champ libre, il lui exposa la situation. La sœur de Galadriel vit alors son ami se tourner brusquement dans sa direction avant qu'il ne la montre à Elerinna. Cette dernière fronça quelques instants les sourcils, cherchant à la reconnaître parmi la foule qui s'était pressée pour les accueillir. Elenna ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la mimique de sa cadette et s'approcha davantage. Leurs regards finirent par se croiser un instant, et elles se sentirent toutes deux envahies par l'amour qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent et elle eut à peine le temps de prévoir la réception d'une elfing folle se jetant sur elle. La serrant à l'en étouffer, elle laissa quelques larmes rouler sur ses joues avant de murmurer :

« -Te voilà enfin... Je suis désolée, Elerinna. Vraiment désolée. Si j'avais...

-Arrête ! répondit doucement l'enfant avec un soupçon de dureté tout de même. Tu es la meilleure grande sœur qui puisse exister et c'était pas ta faute ! Et puis c'était pas si terrible. J'ai juste un peu mal aux genoux... Pas grand chose quoi !

-Un peu ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils et en tentant de ne pas montrer ses inquiétudes.

- _Oui, un peu_ , redit-elle en elfique, habitude qu'elle avait acquise avec les autres, avant de rougir car elle savait qu'elle proférait là un beau mensonge. _Bon d'accord, c'est pas génial. Mais ça va pas me tuer !_

- _Montre-les moi_ , dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire. _Et pourquoi marches-tu ? Tu aurais dû rester sur le cheval de Aerandir. Et comment diable, te les ais-tu blessés ?_

- _Je suis tombée dessus à de nombreuses reprises_ , déclara-t-elle à voix basse en espérant que son aînée ne l'entende pas.

Elenna se releva alors lentement, et se prépara à la porter. Certes, elle était enceinte, mais elle ne pouvait la laisser gambader alors qu'elle souffrait. C'était sa petite sœur, elle se devait donc de la protéger, de l'aider qu'importe la situation.

- _Il n'est pas question que j'aille dans tes bras. Je n'ai plus cinq ans ! Et en plus, tu attends un bébé !_

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Orophin pour réapparaître. Son visage, bien qu'exprimant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait envers l'elleth, se fit plus dur.

- _Pour une fois, meleth, je suis davantage en accord avec cette demoiselle. Puisqu'elle ne peut pas véritablement marcher avec ses genoux, je la porterai._

Elerinna le regarda étrangement après son intervention. Mais qui était-il donc ? La façon dont il la couvait des yeux ne pouvait montrer qu'une chose : son aînée et lui étaient unis par un lien très fort, indéfectible. Cependant, et malgré l'affection évidente que chacun se portait, la benjamine ne put s'empêcher de se mettre sur ses gardes. La jeune femme, elle le savait, avait déjà beaucoup souffert par le passé. Alors, si aujourd'hui elle semblait avoir trouvé de quoi faire son bonheur, l'elfing ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

- _Vous êtes qui ?_ demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquisiteur.

- _Orophin, charmante jeune fille._

- _Comme le frère de Rúmil qui raconte plein de blagues, qui fait l'idiot, qui est super gentil et que j'adore ?_

- _Lui-même !_ ria-t-il.

- _Dans ce cas_ , dit-elle, _ça va. Mais vous avez pas intérêt à faire du mal à Elenna plus tard ou alors je me mettrai vraiment en colère ! Elle a le droit d'être heureuse..._

Émue par les paroles de sa cadette, elle lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux avant de lui baiser le front. Cette dernière fit mine de s'offusquer pour avoir été décoiffée, mais son sourire la trahissait.

- _Je prendrai soin d'elle de tout mon cœur_ , déclara gravement le poète. _Je donnerai tout ce que je possède pour elle. Elle est mon cœur comme je suis le sien. Et je compte la rendre heureuse chaque instant qui passera, même si je sais que nous verrons des hauts et des bas. Elle mérite le bonheur en effet, et je ferai tout pour qu'elle l'ait._

Laissant une larme rouler sur sa joue, elle posa quelques instants sa tête sur le torse de l'ellon avant de relever la tête et de répondre au baiser qu'il déposa sur ses lèvres.

- _Je t'aime, meleth nin_ , chuchota-t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix.

- _Et moi tout autant_ , fit-il avec émotion.

- _Vous savez_ , les interrompit une voix, _il existe aussi des chambres pour faire ce genre de choses._

- _Et des épées pour trancher des têtes également_ , le coupa Orophin.

- _Oh, ça va grand frère_ , s'amusa Rúmil, _s'il avait fallu que tu me tues, tu l'aurais fait il y a longtemps..._

- _Mais je n'avais alors pas compris toute l'étendue de ta bêtise_ , grogna l'homme dont les bras l'entouraient tendrement.

- _Comment, par Eru, as-tu fait pour ne pas l_ _a_ _remarquer ?_ demanda d'un ton faussement outré le soldat. _Mes_ _âneries_ _sont pourtant connu_ _e_ _s dans Arda_ _tout_ _enti_ _ère_ _._

- _Et plus encore_ , renchérit Elerinna en s'immisçant dans la conversation, ce qui lui valu un immense sourire de ce dernier.

- _Ne te mets pas avec lui ou nous sommes perdus_ , ria Elenna.

Elle les regarda alors tous les trois et s'aperçut que chacun, malgré les attitudes qu'ils pouvaient donner se régalaient de cette petite joute verbale. Laissant ses lèvres s'étirer, elle se sépara d'Orophin à regret et déclara doucement :

- _Peut-être est-il temps de rentrer maintenant. Ma sœur est revenue et les tâches qui m'étaient incombées ne le sont plus. Quant à toi, blondie, tu devrais peut-être aller te reposer. Tu m'as l'air exténuée._

 _-_ _Même pas vrai_ , la contredit-elle en laissant par mégarde échapper un bâillement.

La jeune elleth releva alors un sourcil moqueur qu'aperçurent les ellons. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'ellon aux cheveux châtains ne ramasse la demoiselle contre son gré. Et si elle s'égosilla quelques instants, elle finit par s'assoupir, véritablement à bout de force.

- _Où dormez-vous ce soir ?_ lui demanda le porteur qu'elle aimait.

- _On partagera_ _ma_ _chambre_ _actuelle_ _mais nous déménagerons demain pour le nouveau talan_. »

Orophin inclina la tête pour acquiescer, avant que tous les trois ne rejoignent l'endroit où elle dormait depuis une semaine et demie.

La pièce ne contenant qu'un seul lit, Elenna en avait conclu qu'elles dormiraient toutes deux au même endroit, et à vrai dire cela ne la dérangeait pas. En fait, cela la rassurait, même. Au moins elle était sûre de pouvoir veiller sur elle la durée d'une nuit, quand bien même elles se trouvaient en Lothlorien, en relative sécurité et que deux gardes se tenaient derrière sa porte.

Elle défit les draps tandis que son poète déposait délicatement sa petite sœur sur le lit. Cette dernière, plongée dans ses songes, ne se réveilla pas une seule fois. Souriant, la jeune femme lui défit ses ballerines avant de les déposer à l'autre bout de la chambre en même temps que les siennes. Elle partit ensuite recouvrir Elerinna pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Elle se tourna alors vers Orophin et s'apprêta à lui faire part de ses remerciements lorsqu'elle aperçut la tendresse dans ses yeux. Il la couvait du regard, mais sans autres pensées que le fait qu'il aimait la douceur et la beauté de ses gestes. Il l'admirait. Il ne comprenait pas comment une femme comme elle pouvait l'aimer. Le méritait-il ? Il aurait toujours dit non mais il lui avait déjà donné son cœur et savait que jamais il ne supporterait de se séparer à nouveau d'elle.

« - _Orophin_ , murmura-t-elle sans plus de mots.  
Il fit alors la seule chose que son âme lui dictait, il l'embrassa. Mais ce n'était pas un baiser qui induisait autre chose de plus sensuelle. Oui, il la désirait ardemment, mais dans ce baiser il préféra y mettre toute son affection, tous ses sentiments. Il finit cependant par s'écarter d'elle à regret.

- _Passe une douce nuit, meleth._

- _Toi aussi_ , murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'en aller, le cœur battant la chamade.

Lorsqu'il disparut, Elenna se toucha du bout des doigts les lèvres avant qu'un sourire ne s'étire sur celles-ci. Elle aimait son soldat, son guérisseur, son poète. Et l'amour qu'il lui portait la comblait de joie. Soupirant finalement, elle défit ses vêtements et passa sa robe de nuit. S'approchant doucement du lit, elle s'y installa lentement avant de se couvrir des draps à son tour et d'entourer sa cadette d'une étreinte protectrice, sentant avec bonheur cette dernière lui répondre en resserrant ses bras.

- _Si tu savais, petite sœur, comme ma vie a changé_ , chuchota-t-elle. _Et pour le mieux..._ »

Laissant ses dernières paroles retentirent dans la pièce, elle s'endormit les yeux vagues et le sourire aux lèvres.

Le vent caressait son visage, les rayons du soleil passant par la fenêtre caressait doucement sa peau nue. Sachant qu'elle se réveillait mais voulant encore profiter un peu du calme, Elenna ferma les yeux. Elle inspira lentement, souriant face à la flagrance des fleurs, du bois. Le cœur léger, elle finit par ouvrir les paupières et regarder tendrement sa cadette. Un rire voulut naître en son sein mais elle le contrôla. La bouche ouverte, les yeux mi-clos, les cheveux éparpillés sur son visage et faisant une drôle de grimace, Elerinna offrait un tableau des plus tendres et amusants.

« - _Debout petite princesse_ , souffla-t-elle près de son oreille. _L'aube est levée depuis longtemps, les oiseaux chantent, les insectes travaillent... et le petit-déjeuner nous attend !_

Ce fut cette dernière phrase qui fit sortir l'elfing de ses songes. Avalant sa salive, elle gémit :

- _Il ne peut pas nous attendre plus longtemps ?_

- _Que non !_ ria la jeune femme. _Et il faut d'abord nous préparer..._

Grognant un peu pour la forme, elle se leva en même temps que sa sœur avec un sourire. Les deux s'occupèrent alors de faire une toilette rapide. L'elleth aida sa petite sœur à enfiler une robe bleue déposée à son intention ainsi que des ballerines avant d'enfiler elle-même, pour changer et en souvenir du siècle auquel elle avait vécu, un leggings gris, une longue tunique blanche et argent, ainsi que ses inévitables chaussures.

-Let's go, sister ! s'exclama-t-elle. _J'ai une faim de loup !_

- _Plutôt d'ogre_ , s'amusa la fillette de neuf ans et demi.

- _Je vais t'apprendre à respecter tes aînés !_ fit semblant de se vexer la sœur de la souveraine de la Lorien.

- _Je tremble de peur..._ »

Pouffant tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, Elenna ouvrit la porte et sourit aux gardes avant d'entraîner sa frangine en direction de la salle à manger.

« - _Bonjour tout le monde !_ s'écria une voix dans leur dos alors qu'elles avaient presque atteint la salle où se tenait le petit déjeuner.

- _Isil_ , la salua la jeune femme blonde avec bonne humeur. _Je vois que tu te portes bien !_

- _Ne m'en parle pas_ , soupira avec un sourire la guerrière. _Nous nous sommes promenés dans Caras Caladhon hier soir avec Astaldo. C'était_ _fantastique !_ _Puis nous avons été invités à manger par Níniel et..._

- _Voilà ainsi pourquoi tu es heureuse_ , la coupa avec taquinerie la princesse du Bois d'Or. _Tu as passé la soirée avec ton soupirant !_

- _Chut !_ souffla bruyamment Isil en lui mettant la main sur la bouche avant de la retirer. _Quelqu'un pourrait t'entendre et lui dire..._

 _-_ _Ce serait peut-être une bonne chose_ , commenta Elenna avant qu'une nouvelle pensée ne l'envahisse et qu'elle ne se mette à rire.

- _Pourquoi_ , débuta d'un air affligé mais résigné son amie, _ris-tu donc ?_

 _-Je me disais que Níniel semble être une véritable conseillère conjugale. Chaque couple prêt à se former va manger chez elle et Haldir. C'est une véritable plaque tournante chez elle !_

 _-_ _Bravo pour ta découverte !_ se moqua avec gentillesse le soldat.

- _Tu ne serais peut-être_ _pas_ _capable_ _d'_ _autant de perspicacité_ , répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

- _Vive la très haute mentalité !_ railla avec un sourire l'elleth brune avant de se tourner vers l'elfing. _Et bien, Elerinna, je suis contente de pouvoir enfin mettre un nom sur ton visage. Après avoir connu une folle pendant un petit bout de temps, je voulais savoir si la cadette était autant atteint, mais il semble pour mon plus grand bonheur que non !_

Claquant la langue de manière réprobatrice, faisant fi des sourires moqueurs de sa petite sœur et de son amie, elle tapa derrière la tête de chacunes avant de répliquer :

- _Allez le enfants, on va prendre le petit déjeuner ! J'ai une faim de loup..._

 _-_ _D'ogre plutôt_ , la contrecarra gentiment en souhaitant se venger Isil. »

Et alors que l'enfant de neuf ans riait aux éclats, Elenna leva les yeux au ciel, ayant l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça quelques minutes auparavant. Décidant de ne même pas prendre le temps de répondre, elle soupira avant de reprendre sa route.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle à manger, elle remarqua tout d'abord Galadriel et Celeborn. Leur adressant un sourire et un hochement de tête, elle s'aperçut que les sièges à droite de sa sœur étaient vides mais qu'à la rangée en face se tenaient déjà Orophin, Astaldo ainsi que Glorfindel et une place vacante très certainement pour Isil. De même, à gauche étaient assis le reste de sa famille, c'est à dire le seigneur Elrond et ses enfants.

« -Good morning everybody ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que les autres ne comprenaient pas grand chose même s'ils saisissaient le sens de ses paroles.

- _Bonjour aussi, petites sœurs !_ souffla la Dame Blanche.

- _Je ne suis plus petite_ , gémit la jeune femme avant de prendre place à ses côtés et d'embrasser du regard un ellon particulier.

- _Tu le seras toujours_ , répliqua son aînée ce qui lui valu la réponse mature d'un tirage de langue. »

Riant ensuite légèrement avec sa frangine, elle soupira mentalement avant de croiser le regard d'Astaldo. Elle songea qu'elle devrait lui parler rapidement. Elle ne pouvait le laisser dans l'ignorance même si elle était terrifiée par sa réaction. Mais ses yeux finirent par croiser ceux du mari de Celebrian et elle se souvint qu'elle devait avoir une discussion avec lui sur Arwen et Aragorn. Expirant lentement, elle se tourna vers Orophin alors que lui semblait un peu inquiet, se demandant certainement à quoi elle pensait. Inclinant la tête pour le rassurer, elle entama son petit déjeuner, sans songer à autre chose.

Elle avait laissé la garde d'Elerinna à Isil, Orophin et compagnie, sachant pertinemment malgré sa légère angoisse que tout irait bien. Elle avait peur oui, peur de la voir disparaître, se volatiliser à nouveau, mais elle avait confiance en ses amis. De plus, la discussion qu'elle allait avoir ne serait pas très gaie, et ce n'était pas une discussion qu'une elfing avait à entendre. Se dépêchant vers la bibliothèque, sachant que le Seigneur Elrond se trouverait de toute évidence là-bas, elle passa rapidement sa main dans les cheveux, un réflexe qui trahissait son anxiété. Elle avait promis à Arwen de parler avec son père, et elle espérait de tout cœur que cela porte ses fruits. Prenant une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir les battants de la porte en bois, elle finit par foncer la tête baissée mais avec un peu de retenue tout de même, sachant qu'elle devrait agir avec tact.

Elle parcourut quelques mètres avant de l'apercevoir dans un rayon, un livre et deux parchemins à la main. Remarquant sa présence, le gendre de Galadriel lui sourit et l'invita à la rejoindre.

« - _Je ne m'étonne guère de_ _vous_ _trouver ici_ , souffla-t-elle.

- _Je m'en doute_ , répondit-il avant de désigner les ouvrages. _Voici des manuscrits écrits durant la_ _Guerre de la_ _Grande Colère. Et si cette période n'est pas gaie, je suis heureux de pouvoir prendre connaissance de ce que mes paires en ont pensé._

 _-_ _Un véritable sage_ , s'amusa l'elleth.

- _Et j'en suis fier,_ répondit-il.

Il s'écoula quelques secondes de silence avant qu'elle ne prenne enfin la situation en main pour amener le sujet :

- _Pourrai-je_ _vous_ _parler ?_ demanda doucement.

 _-Ne le faites-vous pas ?_

 _-Je voulais dire... dans un endroit plus intime. N'avez-vous jamais appris que les livres ont des oreilles ?_

Fronçant les sourcils, perplexe, il accepta tout de même avant de replacer les œuvres littéraires sur les étagères. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'enfonçaient un peu dans la forêt, loin de tous curieux qui pourrait survenir.

- _Je..._ , commença-t-elle ne sachant trop comment expliquer la situation. _Enfin, que pense_ _z-vous_ _d'Aragorn ?_

- _Aragorn ? Et bien de tous les humains qui purent entrer en ma maison, il compte certainement parmi les plus loyaux et courageux._ _Je le considère comme un fils, d'une certaine façon._ _Mais pourquoi cette question ?_

Elenna se trémoussa, mal à l'aise. Elle balbutia quelques mots avant de se rappeler sa promesse. Elle devait faire changer d'avis le père d'Arwen sur leur relation. Non pas qu'il refusait ce futur mariage, mais plutôt qu'il montrait clairement à sa fille sa désapprobation, ce qui peinait sa nièce. Prenant alors une grande inspiration, elle sentit un regain d'énergie et de courage parcourir son corps.

- _Savez-vous qu'il préférait renoncer à celle qu'il aim_ _e_ _par amour ?_

Le Seigneur Elrond, comprenant où le sujet allait mener, se figea. De même, le fait de savoir qu'on allait discuter de ses idées le chiffonnait.

- _Il aurait peut-être du_ , souffla-t-il.

Ces quelques mots, la jeune femme les désapprouva totalement et elle ne put empêcher un long soupir agacé franchir ses lèvres. Mais pourquoi les Elfes étaient-ils si têtus, par tous les diables ? Ils avaient une perception étriquée de la vie et des idéaux des plus rageants, surtout pour elle.

- _Je sais que je ne devrai pas me mêler de tout ceci, mais je le ferai quand même,_ _et ceci pour deux raisons : je suis ici de la part d'un membre de ma famille, d'un membre de la_ _vo_ _tre_ _, d'une elleh qui souffre de vous voir camper sur_ _vo_ _s positions. Deuxièmement, la voir dans cet état me fait mal et je connais Aragorn : de tous les couples, ils formeront certainement le plus beau, quand bien même la fin en sera tragique. Ils s'aiment et les séparer ne serait que pure cruauté..._

- _Mais elle en mourra !_ vociféra le seigneur. _Dois-je vraiment la laisser à un si terrible_ _d_ _estin ?_

- _La question serait plutôt d_ _evez-vous_ _la laisser vivre sa vie, aimer et être heureuse même si l'histoire se terminera mal, ou la laisser vivre une vie d'immortelle à_ _vo_ _s côtés, sachant que le regret et l'amertume la rongera et qu'elle finira certainement par disparaître le cœur plein de mélancolie ?_

Elenna guetta alors une réaction sur le visage du mari de Celebrian, un quelconque signe qui montrait qu'il comprenait, mais elle ne le put pas, il s'était détourné.  
- _Ceci, et malgré toute l'affection que je vous porte, ne vous regarde pas._ _Il s'agit d'une histoire entre..._

- _Oh que si elle me concerne !_ s'exclama la jeune femme en sentant son sang se réchauffer dans ses veines. _Arwen est de ma famille, elle m'a demandée de l'aide et je compte bien ne pas la laisser ainsi ! Quand bien même cela devrait nous mener sur le chemin de la dispute ! Car n'avez-vous donc pas compris la douleur qui était la sienne face à votre comportement ? Son désespoir sous adjacent ? Elle voudrait simplement que vous vous réjouissiez de son mariage, du fait qu'elle épouse son âme-sœur, des futurs petits-enfants qui seront vôtres ! N'avez-vous donc rien compris de cela ou faites-vous simplement la sourde oreille ?_

Elle eut cette fois une réaction. Une réaction qui la rendit un peu triste, mais qui inaugurait peut-être de bonnes choses pour la suite. L'ellon se crispa en effet alors que ses yeux semblèrent s'humidifiaient et qu'une certaine mélancolie prenait place sur ses traits. Se rendre compte de la souffrance de ses pairs n'était pas quelque chose d'aisée, de facile, et cela faisait mal généralement, d'autant plus lorsque l'on en était d'une certaine façon responsable.

- _Je sais_ , souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. _Mais mon cœur se déchire dans cette situation. Car il s'agit de ma fille, de ma petite fille, et je vais la perdre. Nous partons vers Valinor mais elle, elle restera ici. J'ai promis à Celebrian que je prendrai soin de nos enfants, mais aujourd'hui c'est trahir ma promesse..._

 _-Je ne crois pas_ , murmura l'elleth en se rapprochant de lui et en mettant une main sur son épaule. _Car la protéger, n'est-ce pas également la rendre heureuse ? Je sais que cette situation vous demande un immense sacrifice, mais pour son bonheur il est nécessaire. Je suis désolé_ _e_ _de vous mettre face à tout cela, mais elle est en peine en ce moment-même. Votre comportement la blesse..._

 _-Et je vous remercie d'une certaine façon de me parler_ , soupira Elrond, _quand bien même je m'emporte. Mais je ne sais que faire... J'ai accepté leur union, mais comment puis-je être heureux en sachant qu'elle mourra à la fin de tout ceci ?_

- _Peut-être en vous rappelant les années de bonheur qui l'attendent ? Les enfants qui naîtron_ _t_ _de cette union ?_

Le Seigneur d'Imladris sa tint le front d'une main avant de grimacer et de secouer la tête.

- _Je crois... Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout cela._

 _-_ _C'est tout à votre honneur_ , répondit Elenna, _mais ne tard_ _ez_ _pas trop ou vous pourriez la perdre._ »

S'inclinant, elle se dirigea vers les jardins afin de récupérer sa cadette, avant de s'en aller vers le bureau de sa sœur, sachant qu'elle allait dans l'heure être conduite à son nouveau talan.

Alors qu'elle marchait le long du sentier qui allait la mener à son nouveau logement elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite et plus fort. L'adrénaline parcourait ses veines, il lui semblait impossible de rester calme. Elle se sentait comme un enfant de cinq ans allant ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël. À ceci près qu'une certaine anxiété était présente aussi, après tout une sacrée page de sa vie allait s'écrire. Regardant Orophin qui l'avait accompagnée elle remarqua qu'il souriait face à son comportement.  
« - _Nous y arrivons bientôt, meleth nin,_ promit-il.

- _J_ _e l_ _'espère,_ chuchota-t-elle.

 _-Plus que deux ou trois minutes à tenir._

 _-C'est bien... Oui c'est très bien..._

 _-Et tu_ _oses_ _di_ _re_ _que je suis une jeune fille impatiente ?_ la coupa avec amusement sa petite sœur.

- _La situation est extraordinaire_ , répondit Elenna. _Et circonstances ex_ _c_ _eptionnelles exigent comportements et sentiments exceptio_ _n_ _nels._

 _-La situation ne semble pas être si terrible pour que tu trépigne_ _s_ _à ce point_ , se moqua légèrement Galadriel tandis que Celeborn riait sous cape face aux facéties de la fraternité.

 _-_ _Bien sûr que si !_ répliqua la jeune femme en posant une main reposante sur son ventre.

- _Je dis que non,_ la contrecarra son aînée.

- _Celeborn !_ s'exclama celle du milieu en cherchant de l'aide.

- _Les circonstances_ , dit-il prudemment, _ne sont pas celles de tous les jours. C'est en effet une page de votre vie future qui se déploie,_ continua-t-il avant qu'un faux regard noir de sa femme ne le fasse changer d'avis. _Mais il est vrai qu'il ne s'agit que d'un talan, pas de quoi s'inquiéter et réagir de façon aussi expansive._

- _Traître !_ s'exclama Elenna avant de se taire et d'avoir une moue renfrognée.

- _Navrée Dame Elenna, j'ai mes priorités..._

Il semblait vraiment désolé et elle ne put continuer de le taquiner ainsi bien longtemps.  
- _Je_ _plaisante, voyons ! Mais toi, mon amour, ne me défends-tu pas ?_

 _-Bien évidemment que si, hûn nin. Cependant, je préfère me taire car le silence est préférable à des dires que des personnes peu développées ne comprendraient pas, ou comprendraient mal._

 _-_ _En effet !_ clama une nouvelle voix avant que la belle d'Orophin n'ait pu ajouter un mot. _Mais parfois il faut bien parler ! Et donc, comme je suis une amie de cette chose-là_ _à côté de vous_ _, je donnerai pour argument que chacun a le droit de réagir comme il le souhaite et qu'il y a déjà eu pire ! Pour exemple, le serviteur que nous avons agressé à coup de chaussures s'est évanoui sous le coup de l'émotion ! Enfin, j'espère que cela ne t'arrivera pas, mellon ! Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec une elleth enceinte sur les bras. Quoique je demanderai à ton guerrier de m'aider... Voir je t'abandonnerai complètement. Après tout, tu serais entre de bonnes mains..._

Se retournant rapidement, l'elleth croisa le regard brun d'Isil. Lui souriant, elle répondit d'un ton ironique :

 _-Sais-tu que tu m'aides beaucoup en ce moment ?_

 _-C'est le but_ , fit le soldat faisant semblant de croire mot pour mot la jeune femme. _Me que veux-tu, je n'ai jamais demandé à être dotée d'un telle intelligence ! Je n'y suis pour rien si je vous dép_ _as_ _se..._

 _-Mais bien sûr..._

 _-Évidemment._  
Si elle abordait un ton faussement sérieux, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent elles se mirent à rire aux éclats, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. S'approchant de la soupirante d'Astaldo, elle posa une main sur son épaule et se calmant elle lui demanda doucement :

 _-Mais pourquoi es-tu donc là, mellon ?_

- _Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais te passer de moi pour cette_ _nouvelle_ _étape ?_

Ses yeux s'humidifiant face à la sincère affection qui naissait sur le visage de la brune, elle inclina la tête en guise de remerciement et se détourna pudiquement avant de reprendre sa marche.

- _Que vouliez-vous dire à propos d'un garde agressé ?_ les questionna finalement Galadriel au bout d'une demie minute.

- _Rien du tout_ , commenta Elenna.  
- _Rien qui ne mérite d'être expliqué_ , renchérit Isil. _D'ailleurs... Il ne vaut mieux pas._

 _-_ _Et pourquoi ?_ fit la souveraine de la Lothlorien beaucoup plus curieuse pour le coup.

- _Cela ne vaut pas de grands débats_ , déclara Orophin d'un ton amusé. _Simplement il est déconseillé de réveiller deux ellith fatiguées et de refuser de comprendre que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu..._

- _J_ _e prend_ _peur..._ , se moqua Galadriel.

- _Et il y a de quoi !_ compléta le poète.

Les deux concernées poussèrent de hauts cris de protestations avant de rire à l'unisson des autres. S'approchant doucement de celui qu'elle aimait, la jeune femme enceinte lui saisit la main et lui dit comme taquinerie :

- _Alors mon beau Prince, tu ne me défends pas ? Tu me jettes même dans l'arène rempli_ _e_ _de créatures cruelles ?_

 _-_ _Je suis navré_ , répondit-il faussement contrit. _Mais pas le temps de parlementer plus ! Nous sommes arrivés !_ »

Levant rapidement les yeux, elle sentit son cœur bondir contre sa cage thoracique avant qu'elle n'arrive à prendre une profonde inspiration. Située à quelques cinquante mètres au dessus du niveau du sol, parfaitement camouflée parmi les branches des mellyrn sur lesquels elle était construite, se tenait là une habitation qui revenait plus du conte que de la réalité. Elle était faite en bois, des fenêtres à carreaux bordées de fleurs blanches et roses lui donner la luminosité suffisante en journée et une sorte de petite terrasse avec des chaises et une table en fer forgé venait accompagner le tout.

Chose exceptionnelle, l'escalier qui menait vers l'entrée, mais aussi la terrasse, était encadré de larges rambardes de sécurité, de même qu'une barrière en hauteur était installée pour empêcher quiconque de trop jeune de descendre. L'esprit d'Elenna en fut apaisé. Le talan était sécurisé, elle pourrait y élever les siens sans craindre constamment un accident. Une bonne chose et un très bon point.

« - _L'escalier peut se décrocher_ , commenta Celeborn. _Ainsi en cas d'attaque il sera pratiquement impossible de vous atteindre. Mais si vous deviez fuir, un système de cordage a été mis en place pour lier les arbres entre eux jusqu'à la ville. Et si cela est plutôt rudimentaire, c'est pratique et utilisable._

- _Merci_ , souffla-t-elle la gorge nouée par l'émotion. _Sincèrement, merci. Mais... comment puis-je habiter mon propre talan si rapidement ? On ne me dira pas qu'il a été construit en une semaine à peine !_

- _En effet,_ acquiesça son aînée _. Mais il a été construit il y a quelques centaines d'années. Nous y avons juste apporté des touches d'améliorations au fil du temps..._

 _-N'était-il donc pas destiné à un autre pour que cela fasse si longtemps ?_

 _-_ _Non_ , fit Galadriel. _Car j'avais eu une vision dans le miroir. Je t'ai vu venir, mais je n'avais pu comprendre ni quand, ni où, ni comment. Toutefois, et malgré cela, l'espoir m'a envahie et j'ai demandé la construction de cette maison. Je savais que tu ne souhaiterai pas être au cœur de la ville. Tu préfères être à l'écart et je le comprends. Cependant, il fallait que tu y sois en sécurité. Cela à amener à tous ces perfectionnement au fil des ans._

 _-_ _Merci_ , redit-elle pour la troisième et dernière fois. »

Saisissant la main d'Elerinna, elle lui sourit alors qu'elles commencèrent à monter, les autres sur leurs talons. Émerveillée par la beauté de son futur leu de vie, elle fut également touchée par l'expression d'admiration sur le visage de sa petite sœur. Resserrant sa poigne, elle termina l'escalade des marches, remerciant les Valar pour ne pas avoir trébucher même si maintenant il lui semblait qu'elle commençait à avoir le coup de main. Inspirant profondément, elle tourna le regard vers Orophin et se sentit apaisée par ses yeux bruns. Elle aperçut son amour pour elle dans ses prunelles et elle s'en émut. Lui adressant un baiser silencieux, elle se tourna à nouveau vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

Les mots lui manquèrent pour décrire ce qu'elle voyait. Le tout était dans des couleurs chaudes, un endroit calme et apaisant rappelant les chalets de hautes montagnes en plus grand. L'architecture elfique y était cependant aussi mêlée, l'ambiance se dégageant étant finalement chaleureuse et raffinée. Émue jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, savoir que l'on avait construit cela pour elle la touchant, elle laissa quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

« - _C'est fabuleux_ , chuchota-t-elle ne pouvant dire plus.

Comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour réaliser ce qui se passait, chacun se tut et lui laissa son espace. Avançant doucement, elle entra dans chaque chambre, passa dans une cuisine à l'étrange goût de modernité puis aux salles de commodité. Elle n'oublia rien. La pièce où elle s'attarda le plus, cependant, fut celle où elle pleura une seconde fois. Grande, dans des tons beiges, des étoiles argentées peintes au plafond, se trouvait là la future chambre de sa fille. Elle caressa du bout des doigts les napperons blancs sur les commodes, la table à langer et s'arrêta finalement sur le lit à bascule. Il était magnifique. Sculpté de petites fleurs, un cœur gravé au niveau de la tête, il avait un mobile où pendaient des petits animaux en bois. Sincèrement, elle ne pouvait rêver mieux. Sentant des perles salées parcourir ses joues, elle les essuya du plat de sa main et sursauta à l'entente d'une voix connue mais à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

- _Un lit de qualité fait par un artisan de talent..._

- _Qui ?_ demanda l'intéressée.

- _Moi !_ déclara avec fierté Rúmil.

Plus que surprise, elle le regarda quelques secondes sans réagir, ce qui l'amusa. Clignant des paupières, elle se demanda un instant si elle avait mal entendu.

- _Je possède plusieurs cordes à mon arc !_ ria-t-il. _Je suis énervant, sarcastique, idiot, joueur, très intelligent,_ _possède de très bons goûts,_ _modeste, farceur, mais je suis aussi, sans me vanter, très bon menuisier._

 _-_ _Très très bon menuisier_ , commenta-t-elle en riant mais en le pensant vraiment.

Après ces quelques mots, elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Elle le considérait comme un frère, un précieux ami. Et ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle, pour son enfant, était un cadeau précieux.

- _Merci, mellon pour ce présent. Il compte beaucoup pour moi._

 _-De rien_ , souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant rapidement avant de la relâcher. _Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant. C'est normal._

Le remerciant de ses yeux bleus, elle se tourna et offrit un immense sourire chaleureux à Orophin qui observait la scène avec une certaine tendresse. Dire à quel point il était heureux de la situation serait être au deçà de la vérité. Il était ravie et toute sa chair le criait, de voir cette affection qui la liait aux siens.

- _On va vous laisser_ , souffla doucement Galadriel qui s'apercevait de l'ambiance qui commençait à prendre place. _Mais avant cela, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer Elenna._

Acquiesçant, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre, elle la suivit et s'aperçut qu'elle la menait à une pièce fermée sur la terrasse. Cette dernière était séparé en deux : dans une partie étaient entassé des morceaux de bois tandis que de l'autre une cuve placée au dessus d'un... four ? fourneau ? se tenait.

- _Le talan contient un système ingénieux de tuyauteries. Le XXIème siècle m'aura au moins appris quelques usages agréables des la vie quotidienne,_ annonça sa sœur aînée _. Ce système que tu vois là permet de faire chauffer l'eau pour toute la maisonnée. Tout a été conçu pour que l'arbre ne prenne pas feu, évidemment, et que_ _c_ _e soit facile d'utilisation..._

Fronçant les sourcils, elle dut avouer que c'était ingénieux. Pas la peine de faire chauffer dans une marmite de l'eau pour prendre un bain.

- _La seule chose que tu as à faire c'est allumer la serre. Dans les vingt minutes qui suivent l'eau sera bien chaude. De même l'eau se renouvelle continuellement. Elle est puisée dans une source à une centaine de mètres d'ici. C'est une petite cascade privée d'ailleurs, et elle t'appartient. De plus les_ _fours de la cuisine possèdent aussi une petite serre sous eux. Moins précis que ceux que tu possédais sur Terre, mais plus pratique_ _s_ _que les marmit_ _on_ _s sur un feu de bois..._

Hochant la tête, elle s'approcha de sa sœur et l'embrassa sur la joue :

- _Tu es vraiment géniale, mais alors vraiment. Je crois que Noël arrive avec un peu d'avance..._

 _-En effet,_ ria la souveraine. _Mais c'est avec plaisir que tout ceci t'est offert. Et puis tu es princesse maintenant, petite sœur !_

 _-Merci, mais je ne suis plus petite ! Dis donc cela à Elerinna plutôt..._

 _-Je suis plus âgée de plusieurs millénaires à présent..._

 _-_ La vache ! _s_ 'exclama avec un certain ahurissement la jeune femme avant de mettre la main sur la bouche. _Mais... ils sont passé où nos cinq ans de différence ?_

 _-Loin, très loin..._

 _-_ _C'est sûr_ , soupira-t-elle. _Je ne peux même plus faire semblant d'être plus sage que toi à ce niveau là..._

Sa frangine se mettant à rire, elle laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de l'elleth enceinte se sentit plus léger. Elle avait l'impression, à cet instant, que le temps qui les avait séparées se dissolvait, qu'elles se retrouvaient comme si rien ne s'était passé ou presque. Ce fut cependant ce moment que choisit le mari de sa sœur pour refaire son apparition.

- _Nous allons peut-être y aller,_ déclara doucement Celeborn. _Laissons-les_ , souffla-t-il ensuite plus doucement à l'oreille de son aimée en regardant Elenna et Orophin.

- _Bien sûr_ , répondit très bas l'Elfe avant de reprendre plus haut. _Passez une bonne fin d'après-midi et une bonne soirée. Et que les Valar soient avec vous. »_

Embrassant sa sœur puis ses amis, la nouvelle maîtresse de maison les remercia généreusement de ce nouvel habitat et d'être venus avec elle pour la visite. Elle assista à quelques blagues d'enfants entre sa cadette et Rúmil avant de les houspiller gentiment en entendant les projets absurdes qu'ils mettaient en place.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard tous étaient partis sauf l'ellon pour qui son cœur battait et sa frangine qui clama qu'elle s'en allait dans sa chambre histoire de découvrir ce lieu plein de promesses. Elle-même ne prononça aucun mot mais elle se sentait si heureuse qu'elle n'en éprouvait pas le besoin. Tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre finalement. Une nouvelle maison, une petite sœur dont les seules blessures étaient celles de ses genoux, un soupirant qu'elle aimait profondément et dont l'amour était réciproque. Vraiment, tout allait pour le mieux. Certes, il restait quelques problèmes comme Elrond et Arwen, ou encore le fait qu'elle devait parler à Astaldo mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore fait. Mais elle ne pouvait que voir, après le passé qu'elle avait, que le bonheur lui souriait enfin.

Se sentant lasse après cette journée, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira lourdement.

« - _Installe-toi sur le canapé,_ lui ordonna tendrement Orophin. _Tu devrais te reposer._

Le regardant longuement, elle s'aperçut qu'il était inutile de parlementer. Et en vérité, elle était si fatiguée sur l'instant que ne pas suivre son ordre ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Se plongeant alors dans les coussins moelleux du sofa elle attendit quelques minutes et aperçut son courtisant apparaître avec deux tasses de thé fumantes.

- _Tu sais faire ça ?_ demanda-t-elle d'un ton taquin.

- _Je suis seul chez moi_ , répondit-il avec amusement. _J'ai donc du apprendre à cuisiner, coudre et faire le ménage._

 _-Un véritable homme à tout faire..._

 _-_ _C'est vrai !_ ria-t-il.

Se saisissant délicatement de la tasse, elle le sentit et soupira de bien-être face à l'odeur fruitée qui se dégageait. C'était une véritable gourmandise qui se préparait. Remarquant l'éclat railleur dans les yeux de son poète, elle lui tira la langue avant de boire une gorgée et elle dut avouer que c'était un Maître en matière de thé.

- _Merci,_ souffla-t-elle avant de faire plus de place sur la canapé. _Mais assieds-toi,_ _il va finir par te pousser des racines_ _..._

Inclinant le tête en guise de remerciements, il prit place et c'est dans un silence confortable qu'ils burent doucement le liquide sucré qu'il venait de préparer. Toutefois, au bout d'un moment, après avoir posé son récipient sur la table basse, Elenna eut envie de s'allonger et de se reposer sur le torse d'Orophin. Seulement, elle n'osait pas. Elle se demandait si ça le gênerait... Comprenant ce qui l'animait, le frère d'Haldir reposa à son tour sa tasse et l'invita à s'installer comme elle le souhaitait. Rougissant un peu comme une adolescente pré-puberte, elle le fit et elle se sentit mieux qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Sa tête reposant sur les genoux de son beau soldat, elle avait l'impression qu'une étreinte chaude et chaleureuse lui était accordée. Quelques minutes plus tard, des doigts fins commençait à démêler ses cheveux.

- _Comment cela s'est-il passé ?_ lui demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- _De quoi ?_

 _-_ _Quand tu t'es faite capturée_ , dit-il un peu gêné.

- _Nous allions vers le Col de Caradhras_ , débuta-t-elle les yeux vagues, tachant de se remémorer cette période qui lui semblait lointaine. _Mais nous avons été attaqués. Ils tenaient Elerinna. Si je n'avais pas agi, je ne sais ce qu'il se serait passé. Je n'ai pas pu réfléchir correctement. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je devais la sauver. Alors poignet et cheville fracturés n'allaient pas m'empêcher de la secourir. Je me suis battue mais j'ai fini assommée. Je me suis retrouvée ensuite en Isengard._

La soutenant, il lui saisit la main et la serra. C'est alors qu'une pensée qu'elle n'avait jamais osé partagé lui vint et qu'elle énonça pour la première fois.

- _J'ai tué, Orophin. J'ai tué plusieurs fois. Il s'agissait certes d'Orcs mais j'ai ôté la vie. Je me sens mal en y repensant, car c'est comme si mes mains étaient souillées. Je sais pourtant qu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort, et qu_ _e_ _si la situation était la même, je referai_ _pareille_ _chose. Mais cela n'enlève pas les tâches que je ressens au plus profond de moi. Je me rappelle la colère qui était la mienne, je revoie les visages de ceux qui sont tombés. Parfois je pense à eux, parfois je les oublie, mais au fond de moi je sais que je m'en souviendrai toujours. Je m'en veux aussi, car j'étais à leurs côtés. Je me dit que si je m'étais retournée, si j'avais donné un coup d'épée supplémentaire, ils seraient peut-être encore là aujourd'hui... Il y avait des enfants parmi eux, Orophin. C'est eux qui me hantent le plus._

Tandis qu'elle parlait, ses yeux s'étaient humidifiés. À la fin, sa voix s'était brisée, les souvenirs du Gouffre de Helm rejaillissant. Elle sentit l'ellon en dessous d'elle se tendre avant qu'il ne l'aide à se rasseoir correctement et que de ses deux mains il ne lui prenne le visage. Il lui essuya doucement les joues à l'aide de ses pouces et lui offrit un sourire tendre mais triste. Dans ses prunelles brunes vivait la douleur de la voir ainsi. Il l'aimait et ne supportait pas de la savoir prise dans ses tourmentes.

- _Tu_ _n'aurais rien pu faire, meleth nin. Tu ne peux sauver tout le monde. Le destin est tracé, quand bien même il peut diverger en plusieurs chemin_ _s_ _. Ces enfants, mon aimée, tu t'en souviendras toujours, je ne te mentirai pas. Mais il faut passer au dessus. Souviens-toi qu'à présent ils vivent loin de la guerre, qu'ils sont en paix. Il faut aussi que tu te rappelles de tes proches, d'Elerinna, de ton enfant. C'est pour elles que tu t'es battue, pour elle_ _s_ _que tu es restée en vie. Car, si tu avais donné un coup d'épée supplémentaire, qui dit que tu aurais pu évier celui qui t'était destiné ? Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait et tu as sauvé beaucoup de_ _personnes_ _. Tes actes au Gouffre de Helm ne nous sont pas inconnus. La nouvelle s'est répandue plus vite que jamais. Combien_ _en_ _as-tu sauvé, meleth ? En vérité tant que nous ne pouvons compter._

Il lui donna un baiser aérien sur le front avant de continuer :

- _Et ton âme n'est pas tachée. Elle est plus pure que le blanc le plus éclatant. Oui tu as tué, mais nombre de personnes que tu connais l'on fait aussi. Ta sœur, Aldaron, Rúmil, Haldir, Aerandir, moi et d'autre_ _s_ _encore. Sommes-nous mal ? Il faut que tu comprennes que oui tu as ôté une vie mais que tu en as sauvé d'autres._ _Mais c_ _eci, tu le sais déjà._

Laissant son doigt essuyer sa dernière larme il lui sourit doucement avant de s'écarter de quelques centimètres.

- _Chacun, un jour ou l'autre, est confronté à la mort. Je déplore cependant que tu ais eu à faire avec elle tant de fois._

Ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement, Elenna le remercia du regard. Avait-il idée du soulagement, de l'apaisement que lui conféraient ses paroles ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Se rapprochant lentement, elle l'embrassa délicatement en fermant les yeux. Les rouvrant, elle aperçut l'éclat de désir dans les prunelles d'Orophin. Elle savait cependant qu'il ne ferait rien, qu'il attendrait qu'elle soit prête. De plus, elle était certaine que les relations charnelles chez les Elfes étaient quelque chose de très précieux, tout comme cela l'était pour elle. Du temps s'écoulerait avant qu'ils ne passent à l'acte, et cela la rassurait autant que ça l'ennuyait. En vérité, elle ne savait que penser. Son corps redécouvrait des sensations qu'elle pensait impossible après son passé, mais c'était le cas et elle en était ravie. Secouant finalement la tête de façon très légère, elle prit à nouveau place sur ses genoux.

- _Comment as-tu fait ?_ demanda-t-elle en chuchotant. _Comment fais-tu_ _pour ne plus te sentir coupable ? Pour te débarrasser de ta culpabilité ?_

- _Je ne m'en débarrasse jamais_ , murmura-t-il. _Nous n'avons pas été créé pour tuer, mais pour vivre en paix. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas. Ma culpabilité est seulement amoindrie. Mais si tu avais vu ce que j'avais vu..._

Sa voix s'était éteinte à ces derniers mots et Elenna comprit qu'il y avait beaucoup plus derrière. Qu'il s'y cachaient des horreurs qui lui torturaient l'âme.

- _Qu'as-tu vu, mon amour ? Qu'as-tu vu qui te fasse tant de mal ?_

Il s'écoula quelques secondes de silence intense avant qu'il ne parle d'une voix si basse qu'elle semblait morte, inexistante.

- _Ce n'étaient que des enfants... Des gamins inconscients et fous qui avaient encore tout devant eux._ _Ils ne méritaient pas ce qui est arrivé._

Elle ne l'interrompit pas, sachant qu'il devait continuer de sa propre volonté, qu'elle ne devait pas lui forcer la main. Elle attendit donc qu'il reprenne.

 _-C'était mon premier tour de garde. J'étais avec Anar et d'autres plus anciens. La forêt était agitée, quelque chose se préparait, mais nous ne savions pas quoi. Les civils étaient rentrés dans la ville pour se protéger. Mais il y avait une bande d'amis, cinq elfings : deux jeunes filles et trois jeunes garçons téméraires. Ils n'avaient pas compris la gravité de la situation. Ils sont sortis en cachette mais sont rapidement tombés sur la bande d'Orcs qui se dirigeait vers nous. On se savait pas qu'ils étaient là, sans quoi nous les aurions protégés. Il y a eu comme un instant de silence, le calme avant la tempête, puis leurs cris ont retentit. Aucun de nous n'a réfléchi à ce moment-là. Nous ne pensions qu'à les sauver. Une des jeunes filles était déjà morte, les membres arrachés, la gorge tranchée. Deux des garçons gisaient tandis que le troisième qui étaient sévèrement blessé se vidait de son sang. C'était comme si mon âme se déchirait à cette vision. Je me sentais malade, m'aurait-on arraché le cœur que je n'aurai pas plus souffert. Je me suis précipité vers l'adolescent. J'ai tenté d'endiguer ses hémorragies mais c'était comme si une mauvaise force était à l'œuvre. Le temps passait si lentement, comme au ralenti, et au fond de moi je me sentais perdu, tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Je lui ai tenu la main alors qu'il poussait son dernier soupir. J'ai pleuré sur son visage figé..._

Et tandis que ses flots de paroles se déversaient, ce fut comme s'il revivait d'une certaine façon la situation. Des larmes amères coulaient sur ses joues, mais aussi sur celles d'Elenna qui souffrait de le voir ainsi. Elle saisit avec plus de force que jamais l'une de ses mains, tentant de lui faire parvenir tout son soutient, mais elle ne pouvait pour l'instant faire plus, il fallait d'abord qu'il termine son récit.

 _-Pendant ce temps, mes compagnons d'armes exterminaient sans pitié ces monstres. J'allai verser toute ma rage dans de nouveaux combats, mais je l'ai finalement aperçue, la dernière elfing. Je me souviendrai toujours de son regard hagard, de cette souffrance présente dans chacun de ses traits. Elle souffrait, dans son âme, et plus qu'aucun ne pourrait l'imaginer. Sa douleur dépassait la mienne qui pourtant était immense. Elle était la seule survivante, la seule qui avait eu le temps de se réfugier dans un arbre. Et si elle était remplie de contusions, elle allait bien physiquement. Je lui ai ordonné de rester cachée en hauteur avant d'attaquer ces créatures. J'ai donné à chacun de mes coups toute la haine que je ressentais. Je me moquais qu'ils ne les tuent pas dans l'instant. Je voulais simplement qu'ils souffrent, qu'ils paient pour leurs méfaits. À chacun de mes mouvements je les voyais, ces corps mutilés, et ma rage se décuplait. Je ne me suis pas aperçu tout de suite que la bataille était finie. Aucun de nous ne s'en était aperçu immédiatement. Mais je sortis finalement de la folie meurtrière qui m'avait saisi et je fis descendre la jeune fille. Je lui ai demandé comment elle allait mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Je l'ai accompagnée aux Maisons de Guérison puis je suis allé trouver les parents des jeunes qui étaient morts. C'était atroce. Je supportais déjà ma propre douleur, mais c'était comme si la leur se rajoutait à celle que je portais. Je suis revenu plusieurs fois voir la fillette, mais elle ne voyait personne, elle ne parlait plus. Elle s'est éteinte peu de temps plus tard. Ce n'étaient que des enfants, des enfants un peu trop téméraires mais des êtres innocents. Aucun d'entre eux ne méritaient ce qui est arrivé. Ils devaient vivre encore longtemps..._

Se relevant tout à fait, la jeune femme regarda avec tristesse et douleur l'homme qu'elle aimait. Qui pouvait se douter que derrière sa carapace épaisse se trouvait une telle déchirure ? Une telle blessure ? Laissant son cœur dicter ses actes, elle se rapprocha lentement d'Orophin et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de l'embrasser comme jamais. Elle mit dans son baiser tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait, son amour semblable à une lumière éblouissante qui ravageait tout sur son passage. Elle y mit également tout son soutient, toute sa compassion, toute sa présence. Ce n'était plus un simple désir, mais plutôt une bouée de sauvetage, une manière de rester en vie, de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Leurs larmes se mêlèrent à leurs soupirs rauques, à la symphonie de leurs cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson. Sans même s'en apercevoir leur relation avait franchi un palier d'étapes supplémentaires. Elles étaient loin les six années de cour elfique. En quelques jours ils avaient franchi tous ces piliers. L'embrassant une dernière fois, la respiration hachée, Elenna s'écarta doucement à regret et regarda son âme-sœur.

- _Toujours_ , jura-t-elle. _Toujours je serai là pour toi. Je partagerai toujours tes peines et tes souffrances. Je chercherai toujours à alléger tes fardeaux. Je t'aime Orophin o Lorien. Tu es ma vie, tout ce que je possède. Ne l'oublie pas._

Elle sentit les deux mains du guerrier saisirent son visage tandis qu'il collait son front au sien. Il ne parla pas pendant un moment, comme si plus aucun son ne pouvait sortir du plus profond de lui-même avant qu'il ne murmure enfin :

- _Tu es tout pour moi, meleth nin. Tes paroles sont vraies pour moi aussi. Je serai toujours là, mon aimée, et je souffrirai, serai en joie à chaque fois que ces sentiments se bousculeront dans ton cœur. C'est une promesse._

Lui donnant un baiser aérien, elle se recula légèrement et le pria :

- _Reste ce soir._ »

Plongeant son regard dans les iris bleutées de la princesse de la Lorien il acquiesça doucement, presque muettement. Il n'y eut durant la soirée et la nuit qu'il passa au talan, nul geste déplacé, nul acte charnel, mais après avoir mangé tous ensemble dans la salle à manger, les deux adultes finirent par s'endormir sur le canapé, chacun dans les bras de l'autre, sous les yeux attendrie d'une elfing qui s'était relevée pour boire un verre d'eau.


	37. Chapitre 37

**Coucou !**

 **Alors tout d'abord je m'excuse pour cette longue attente !**

 **Outre mes problèmes d'internet, j'ai eu mon bac blanc, production de TPE à finir, maladies (toujours pas finies) et des contrôles à gogo !**

 **Bref, un cadre idyllique pour la rédaction de ce chapitre ! :-)**

 **Enfin, le chapitre est là, et j'espère que mon attente ne vous aura pas découragées !**

 **Bisous et désolée !**

 **Je précise toutefois, chapitre dédicacé à une personne fabuleuse : Emilie ! Merci pour ces derniers jours, pour l'histoire, pour tes commentaires... Tu es là alors merci !**

 ** _Melior Silverdjane :_ Et oui, beaucoup de discussions libératrices dans ce chapitre. Mais Orophin et Elenna sont deux âmes assez similaires ayant été torturés par leur passé, même s'ils ont toujours cherché à le cacher et à le fuir. Ils sont chacun le baume de l'autre... Quant au chapitre « spécial mariage », je crois que oui, on va y avoir droit. Un peu de patience quand même, car n'oublions pas que même s'ils en viennent à se fiancer, ils ne se marieront pas la semaine suivante ! :-) Bis en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise.**

 ** _Milyi_ : Coucou ma Miss Emilie ! Alors chapitre dédicacé, mais j'ai d'autres choses à ajouter ! :-) Tout d'abord le Lord, c'est un abruti fini, après ces derniers jours tu n'as pu que t'en apercevoir. Il se complaît à déverser une sorte de haine sur les autres. Je t'avoue ne pas comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Enfin bref, ce sujet est passé, je crois que nous avons compris qui il était ! :-( Et oui, à présent Elenna se trouve à la tête d'une sacrée famille. Mais le bonheur ne vient-il pas à qui sait attendre ? Et elle en a déjà tant vécu, Eru (ou moi à l'occasion) pouvait bien être miséricordieux ! J'aime aussi la réaction d'Elerinna face à Orophin, mais il va y avoir une petite suite à ce qu'elle a dit... Mais chut tu verras bien ! :-) Et pour finir, mille merci pour tes compliments, qu'ils soient sur ma personnalité ou mon écriture qui évolue. J'essaie d'être une bonne personne, d'être ce que mon cœur me dicte mais parfois ce n'est pas facile. Quant à mon écriture, au bout de deux cents pages ça commence à faire une trotte ! Je n'avais jamais véritablement écrit auparavant. Des poèmes, des nouvelles oui, mais des histoires de cette taille, non ! Donc merci de me suivre depuis un moment, de toujours me dire ce que tu en penses. Et tes mots sont toujours encourageants. Ils ne sont jamais là pour blesser ou me rabaisser alors merci encore. En même temps ça ne te ressemblerait pas. Bisous tout doux et tout sucrés ma miss, avant que je ne t'écrive un roman ! :-) **

**Lady Julie.**

 ** _L'Oubliée_ : Coucou ma licorne ! Alors tout d'abord... Naaaaaaaaaan pas La Liste ! Je veux que tu m'aimes à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit ! (Hum là ça paraît vraiment très bizarre...) Je veux que tu me loues un culte de la personnalité ! Ouin... Ouin... Tu me détestes la nuit... Ouin... Ah, en fait tu deviens ma Fan #1 ! Donc ça peut aller... Allez, je plaisante, ne me voues surtout pas un culte ! :-) Quoique... Allez, allez, j'arrête ma licorne, avant qu'on s'aperçoive de ma connerie ! Je suis contente que mon chapitre précédent t'ait plu, même si je en pense pas mérité autant de compliments. En tout cas j'espère que celui-ci t'amènera le sourire. Gros bisous ma licorne ! Ton charmeau (charme + chameau = charmeau).**

 ** _Yourfirstfan_ : Je ne pouvais pas oublier un petit mot à ton attention ! Tu m'as dit tout ce que tu pensais de mon chapitre à l'oral, et donc je me replonge dans mes souvenirs pour te répondre ! Tu es une personne extraordinaire Ysalis. Pourquoi crois-tu que dans mon histoire j'ai piqué ton nom ? Je ne savais pas comment rendre hommage à la personne fabuleuse que tu étais, donc j'ai choisi l'écriture. J'espère simplement que malgré tout ce que l'Ysalis de mon histoire traversera tu ne me tueras pas... :-) J'en doute quand même ! En tout cas j'étais ravie que mon prologue et chapitre 1 mais également le chapitre 36 de cette fanfic te plaisent à ce point. Je t'embrasse très fort en espérant te donner le smile. Bisous ma best friend.**

CHAPITRE 37 : NOUVEAU TALAN, NOUVELLE VIE

Alors que le soleil caressait sa peau nue, Elenna poussa un léger soupir. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien à cet instant, lovée dans une étreinte chaude et tendre, sa tête reposant sur un torse musclé et protecteur. Elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Restant encore quelques instants dans cette position, elle fit étirer les minutes le plus possible, profitant de ce moment doux. Mais il arriva un temps donné où elle dut se relever, lentement pour ne pas réveiller l'endormi. Laissant un magnifique sourire peupler son visage, elle se retint à grand peine de caresser du bout des doigts la joue de son ellon. Partant lentement dans sa chambre, elle marcha sur la pointe des pieds, l'aube venant à peine de se lever et ne voulant donc déranger ni sa sœur ni l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit la salle de bain, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Faisant sa toilette sommairement avec un broc d'eau, ne souhaitant créer un capharnaüm en utilisant la plomberie, chose s'étant produite fréquemment dans son petit studio sur Terre, elle enfila une longue robe beige brodée de fils d'or avant de se brosser les cheveux et de mettre délicatement son diadème. S'observant dans le miroir, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres. Tant de choses s'étaient passées. Le chemin qu'elle avait parcourut avait été long, elle avait vécu l'horreur mais à présent, quand elle regardait où elle en était, elle s'apercevait que jamais elle n'avait été mieux. D'une orpheline sans sœur aînée vivant précairement dans la souffrance de ses souvenirs, elle était passée au statut de princesse ayant retrouvé sa parente, était entourée d'amis et elle avait trouvé son double. Fallait-il aussi ajouter qu'elle savait maintenant qu'elle pourrait élever Elerinna sans soucis ? Alors oui, en s'observant dans le miroir elle sourit en réalisant sa situation actuelle. Posant sa main sur son ventre, Elenna sentit sa fille remuer. Ce n'était pas souvent, mais quand ça arrivait elle se sentait si bien qu'il n'existait nul mot pour décrire les sentiments qui l'animaient. Secouant légèrement la tête pour revenir au présent et non se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées, la jeune femme enfila ses ballerines et partit en direction de la cuisine.

Découvrant un placard bien fermé dans cette pièce qu'elle avait pourtant parcourue la veille, elle l'ouvrit et vit qu'il s'agissait en vérité d'un garde manger dont la température était vraiment fraîche voir glacée. Un réfrigérateur à cent-pour-cent naturel et fabriqué on-ne-sait-pas-trop comment. Quoique que la petite pièce semblait très bien isolée et du chaud et du froid. Peut-être était-ce une explication ? Regardant attentivement sur les étagères, elle remarqua la présence de trois bouteilles de lait, en verre s'il vous plaît, ainsi que du beurre, de la confiture et d'autres victuailles dont elle ne se préoccupa pas. Préparant alors la table du petit déjeuner en n'oubliant pas de sortir le pain d'un panier du placard à aliments de longue conservation, elle se mit à rire en entendant les gémissements d'une elfing titubant dans le couloir, et qui grommelait sur son appétit réveillé. La rejoignant, l'elleth s'abaissa avant l'embrasser tendrement sur le front et de la ramener à la cuisine.

Lui préparant le petit déjeuner, elle finit par s'asseoir et savoura le thé bien chaud qu'elle avait fait infuser quelques minutes plus tôt. Soufflant lentement sur le liquide fumant de la tasse, elle apprécia la chaleur du récipient en cette matinée plutôt fraîche. Mais il ne fallait pas s'étonner de la température., l'hiver arrivait et avec lui bonhommes blancs et autres joyeusetés.

Se demandant comment cette saison allait se passer en Lothlorien et si cela changerait quelque chose dans l'organisation du royaume, elle repensa soudain aux batailles de boules de neige qu'elle faisait dans le temps avec Galadriel. Combien de fois n'étaient-elles pas rentrées chez elles trempées de la tête aux pieds et riant comme des folles tandis que leur mère rouspétait ? Bien trop pour pouvoir les compter. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que se réveillant, Orophin la trouva.

La première chose qui l'atteignit fut une douce odeur fruitée, l'odeur d'un bon thé chaud. Puis, ce fut une impression de manque. Quelque chose lui manquait, quelque chose de vital pour lui avait disparu mais il ne savait pas quoi. Ce fut au bout de quelques secondes qu'il s'aperçut enfin qu'il n'était pas chez lui et que c'était la présence d'Elenna dans ses bras qui n'était plus. Laissant le voile de ses yeux disparaître, il se releva légèrement du canapé et sourit en entendant quelques rires provenir de plus loin. L'elleth et sa jeune sœur était réveillées et semblaient de forte bonne humeur. Son cœur s'allégea tandis que le plaisir de les savoir ainsi l'inondait. Il était heureux de voir que le bonheur s'offrait à celle à qui il avait donné son cœur. Elle avait tant souffert, chaque souffrance se répercutant en lui de si violentes manières qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de la savoir encore en peines. Mais Eru était miséricordieux et avait soigné le futur destin de sa belle. De sa belle qu'il aurait pu perdre à cause de sa stupidité. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle réagirait comme Aicanís ? De telles pensées avaient été absurdes, car si elle avait un tempérament affirmé, un cœur solide, la jeune femme était des plus douces, des plus aimantes et des plus généreuses. Bien loin de l'image superficielle de sa soupirante de l'époque. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureuse de cette Dame de la Cour sans moralité ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il était tombé sous son charme. Certainement avait-il été trop pressé de trouver son aimée, cette épouse avec qui il partagerait le reste de sa vie. Mais si sa chute avait été rude, elle ne lui avait été que salutaire. Que se serait-il passé s'il l'avait véritablement épousé ? Comment aurait-il pu gérer son amour pour Elenna ? Il ne le savait pas, et ne souhaitait pas le savoir. Tentant de dompter ses cheveux qui étaient devenus sauvages pendant son sommeil, il se mit debout et se dirigea en direction de la cuisine. Cependant, à peine était-il arrivé à quelques pas du lieu où il souhaitait se rendre qu'il s'arrêta, attendrie par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Une elfing de neuf printemps complètement décoiffée riait en avalant une tartine tandis que sa sœur la regardait avec des gros yeux et faisait une grimace des plus... comiques. Nez retroussé, bouche en « U » et langue sortante, elle était bien loin de son image habituelle. Mais loin de l'embêter qu'elle fasse de telles idioties, cela le rassura. Elle était comme tout à chacun, intelligente, drôle, irrésistible et faisant preuve de facéties quand le moment le permettait. Toquant légèrement à la porte, il se mit à rire en voyant le sursaut de sa belle qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir si vite. S'approchant alors d'elle, il l'embrassa avant de se mettre à table tandis qu'elle rougissait.

« - _Je crois, Elerinna_ , dit-il d'un ton taquin, _que nous avons trouvé une nouvelle espèce fort terrifiante._

- _C'est vrai_ , s'amusa la plus jeune au dépend de sa frangine. _Et il faut que tu viennes me protéger !_

 _-_ _Mais n'est-ce pas ce que je fais ?_ demanda-t-il faussement sérieux. _Je viens l'affronter en ce moment-même dans son antre et m'assoie à sa table, sachant pertinemment que la mort me guette !_

 _-_ _La mort te guette, en effet,_ reprit la femme pour qui son cœur battait en le menaçant du bout du doigt. _Moque-toi de moi et le dragon va se réveiller..._

- _Paraîtrait-il que tu serais davantage une louve et non pas un monstre ailé..._ , sourit-il en l'embrassant amoureusement du regard.

- _Je peux être hybride_ , répliqua-t-elle doucement. _Mi-louve, mi-dragon. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de courant..._

 _-_ _En effet_ , répondit lentement. _C'est unique, tout comme toi._  
Orophin la regarda se taire, ne sachant quoi répondre. À vrai dire, sous ses mots se cachait bien plus. Car c'était sérieusement que ces paroles avaient franchi ses lèvres. Elle était en effet pour lui une merveille, un joyau à chérir et il savait que nul part il n'en trouverait comme elle. Elle était unique, irremplaçable. Une personne qui comptait pour lui plus que tout l'or du monde. Jamais plus il ne pourrait la laisser, l'abandonner. Ses sentiments étaient trop forts, trop vivaces pour qu'il se laisse à nouveau éloigner d'elle. Et à présent qu'il était assuré de la réciprocité de son amour, il ne ferait pas demi-tour. Pour rien au monde. Laissant passer dans ses prunelles brunes tous les sentiments qui étaient les siens, il se pencha vers sa princesse et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser doux et langoureux avant de s'écarter avec lenteur.

- _Vous savez_ , gémit la fillette de neuf ans, _il existe des pièces appelés « chambres » pour ça. Pas la peine de faire ça devant mes yeux innocents..._

 _-_ _On croirait presque que nous avons été inconvenants en t'écoutant !_ s'amusa Elenna en riant de l'air affligé de sa cadette.

S'ensuivit alors quelques répliques moqueuses auxquelles il ne participa pas mais qu'il suivit avec plaisir, se régalant de la répartie de chacune. Et cela aurait pu encore durer un moment si quelqu'un n'avait pas soudainement décidé d'apparaître en toquant à la porte. Fronçant les sourcils et se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être, il vit la maîtresse de maison en faire autant avant de se relever. La devançant alors, remarquant la légère fatigue cachée sur ses traits mais surtout ne souhaitant pas lui faire faire quelques déplacements inutiles, Orophin déclara :

 _-Laisse, je vais aller voir._

Attendant l'acquiescement de la jeune femme, il partit lorsqu'il remarqua le hochement de tête discret qu'elle lui accorda. Repoussant sa chaise, il avança à pas mesurés avant de tourner la poignée de la porte d'entrée et de l'ouvrir. Reconnaissant les cheveux d'ébène et les yeux d'azur de son ami, il sourit en le questionnant :

- _Mais que diable fais-tu là, mellon ?_

- _Ça ne se voit pas ?_ répondit Aerandir faussement sérieux avant de montrer un bouquet de fleurs dans sa main. _Je viens courtiser une charmante jeune femme !_

Bien qu'il se douta à cet instant-là de la fausseté des paroles du soldat, il sentit une pointe acérée s'enfoncer dans son cœur tandis qu'il rencontrait l'aiguillon de la jalousie. Elenna, bien que femme libre et indépendante, était celle qui lui était destinée. Elle et non une autre, il l'avait su au premier regard, en croisant ses pupilles à la couleur du saphir tandis qu'elle était mal à l'aise, se remémorant sans doutes quelques souvenirs désagréables. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur, et ne laisserait personne la lui ravir. Quand bien même il savait qu'elle éconduirait tout autre prétendant. Jetant alors un regard noir envers son ami, il regretta un instant de ne pouvoir lui faire avaler son bouquet... Au pire, il le sauverait ensuite. Sauver un impertinent dont un bouquet est coincé dans sa gorge faisait parti de ses attributions de guérisseur.

- _Je plaisante_ , ria l'Elfe aux yeux bleus en s'apercevant des sentiments de l'homme en face de lui. _Je te la laisse bien volontiers. Elle est pour moi une sœur et non plus. En fait je viens lui rendre visite pour savoir comment elle va et les fleurs s'est pour la décoration. Je ne pouvais pas arrivé à huit heures du matin sans excuses. Là, j'en ai une : si je n'arrivais pas au plus vite, ces magnifiques plantes allaient se faner. Et au prix que je les ai payées..._

Relevant un sourcil, l'ellon le toisa faussement sévère, le regard critique.

- _Bon d'accord_ , avoua Aerandir, _j'_ _ai ramassé les fleurs sur le chemin et elles ne m'ont rien coûté. Mais c'est le geste qui compte, non ? Et puis je n'ai pas à me justifier à toi, mon beau et grand, et immense et glorieux, et magnifique et stupide ami !_

Soupirant tout en l'invitant à entrer, Orophin se rendit compte qu'effectivement, même si la remarque qu'il avait reçu avait été sans méchanceté aucune, nul n'avait de comptes à lui rendre en ces lieux. Elenna et lui s'étaient peut-être promis l'un à l'autre la veille d'une certaine façon, mais rien n'était encore officialisé et il serait donc considéré pour l'instant que comme un simple courtisant, et en conséquence cette maisonnée ne lui appartenait pas. En vérité, ici, pour les autres, il n'était pas grand chose.

- _Ah oui_ , déclara le soldat aux cheveux noirs en le sortant de ses sombres pensées, _la Dame Arwen, son père et quelques uns de nos amis m'ont prévenu qu'ils passeraient bientôt. Ils devraient arrivés dans la matinée._

Acquiesçant et se disant qu'il faudrait prévenir l'hôtesse du talan, il sourit en imaginant la réunion qui ne tarderait pas avant qu'ils n'arrivent enfin à destination et que le soldat qui l'accompagnait ne reprenne la parole

- _Co_ _mment vas-tu mon amie ? Bien dormi ? Ce benêt ne t'as pas trop embêter ? Et_ _toi,_ _Elerinna, ça va ? La pleine forme ?_

Il avait parlé d'une traite, ne laissant aucun d'entre elles répondre à une seule des questions. Ce fut finalement un grand rire qui les sortit du silence qui venait de s'abattre.

- _Ça va Aerandir !_ s'exclama l'elfing. _Mes genoux guérissent et ils vont mi_ _e_ _ux même s'il faut continuer de les soigner... Quant aux deux grands devant toi, figure-toi qu'ils ont dormi enlacés sur le canapé !_

 _-Vraiment ?_ fit-il soudain très intéressé avant qu'Elenna n'interroge sa frangine.

- _Comment tu sais cela, toi ?_

 _-Je me suis levée hier soir_ , répondit-elle en haussant les épaules comme si ça coulait de source.

- _C'est pas vrai_ , soupira sa belle. _Tu es pire que_ Sherlock Holmes _! Tu nous espionne et on ne s'en rend même pas compte._

Se demandant un instant qui était ce Sherlock Holmes, il fut soudain distrait par la miss qui répliquait. Faisant une moue à faire craquer le plus terrible ours sortant de son hibernation, cette dernière leur répondit en effet avec tact :

 _-Je ne vous espionne pas, j'observe, ma grande sœur chérie. Nuance !_

 _-_ _Nuance de taille, en effet_ , s'amusa le soldat aux cheveux noirs.

Souriant, Orophin se rappela avec force les joutes verbales qui avaient ponctué son enfance avec ses frères. Tant que c'était dit dans la bonne humeur, il adorait cela. Et ceci semblait être partagé par la femme qui avait ravie son cœur et sa raison d'être.

- _Ah, ne commence pas à semer la zizanie dans ma maison_ , le menaça l'elleth en pointant son doigt accusateur sur lui.

Riant au fond de lui-même, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec quel aplomb elle lui répondait. Car, si ses menaces n'étaient pas à prendre au sérieux, elle possédait un bel esprit de répartie qu'il se mit à admirer. Sans nul doute, aucun ne pourrait plus lui marcher sur les pieds.

- _Cela ne me viendrait nullement à l'idée_ , fit faussement innocent leur ami commun. _En parlant, preuve de ma bonne foie je t'ai ramené des fleurs..._

Les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent alors à briller tandis qu'elle le remerciait chaleureusement et qu'elle plaçait les plantes dans un vase. Il était persuadée qu'elle savait que ces dernières provenaient d'une cueillette sur le chemin, et pourtant elle semblait si heureuse de ce simple présent que son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Oui, elle était loin d'être une personne superficielle. Elle savait apprécier les joies de la vie dans ses moindres détails, comme rarement quelqu'un pouvait le faire. Enfin, il s'en rendait compte, si son plaisir animait en lui un grand bonheur, il était aussi responsable de la petite pointe de jalousie qui le piqua. Car ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, il aurait aimé en être responsable.

- _On terminait de déjeuner_ , dit-il tout à coup. _Peut-être pourrions-nous ensuite rejoindre le salon ?_ proposa-t-il. _Et sortir quelques biscuits..._

- _Des biscuits ?_ demanda Elenna ne comprenant pas pourquoi.

- _Du monde va débarquer,_ annonça Aerandir avec entrain.

- _Du coup va falloir que je m'habille_ , remarqua fort habilement Elerinna avec une mine des plus sérieuses.

- _Tout à fait,_ acquiesça en riant son aînée. _Va, et dépêche-toi !_

- _Tout de suite_ _C_ _apitaine !_ s'exclama faussement effrayée l'enfant.

- _Je lui banderai à nouveau les genoux,_ annonça calmement Orophin en reprenant pour un temps son rôle de guérisseur. _Quant à toi tu devrais te reposer peut-être un peu..._ , continua-t-il en fixant la jeune femme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

- _Je n'en ai pas besoin pour l'instant,_ le contrecarra-t-elle doucement et sans rancœur avant de commencer à débarrasser la table.

Il la regarda jeter à la poubelle quelques restes avant de saisir les tasses et de les mettre dans l'évier. Puis, alors qu'elle se préparait à faire de même avec les couverts, il l'arrêta.

- _Laisse_ , souffla-t-il.

S'approcha ensuite doucement d'elle, il posa sa main sur la sienne, lui intimant par ce contact de ne pas chercher à en faire plus. Le contact dura certainement plus que nécessaire, alors qu'il profitait du toucher de sa peau satinée. Elle avait des mains belles et douces, mais il pouvait cependant voir à quelques cicatrices discrètes qu'elle s'en était servie pour de nombreux travaux, et certainement pas ceux d'aiguilles comme les filles de bonne famille. Mais c'était justement pour ça qu'il l'aimait, pour ces détails qui faisaient d'elle une personne loin d'être comme les autres. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il sentit son désir pour elle augmenter et son bas-ventre le tira bientôt de façon insupportable. S'éloignant d'elle à regret, il prit les couverts encore présents et les mit dans l'évier avant de remplir ce dernier d'eau, jurant tout bas face à la température glacée. Il faudrait peut-être allumer le feu pour la faire chauffer...

- _Un homme à la vaisselle ?_ s'amusa Elenna quelques instants plus tard. _Jamais je n'aurai pensé vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça !_

Lui souriant, il rinça son premier récipient avant de se tourner en partie vers elle.

 _-Et bien tu risques de voir cela souvent... Mon père nous a appris que les tâches domestiques se partageaient._

- _C'est ta mère qui devait être contente_ , remarqua-t-elle tout en s'asseyant sur le coin d'un meuble.

- _Oh que oui, elle l'était ! Crois-moi, et elle avait même tendance à en profiter !_

Ses yeux se firent alors tristes quelques instants tandis qu'il se remémorait ce lointain passé où ses parents étaient encore en vie. Il se souvint alors de la suite qui avait suivi la mort de sa mère. Son père, fou de chagrin, s'était laissé dépérir, quand bien même ses fils s'étaient battus pour qu'il retrouve une certaine joie de vivre. Mais le destin était parfois cruel, et Námo l'avait fauché. Secouant la tête pour penser à des choses plus gaies, il se dit que sa mère aurait vraiment aimé Elenna. Toutes deux avaient la même franchise, la même force de caractère qui en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à leur entourage. Cette aura qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait que les aimer. D'ailleurs, l'elleth s'étant aperçue des sentiments qui étaient sien reprit d'un ton beaucoup plus léger, souhaitant égayer l'atmosphère :

- _Si ça peut te rassurer je ne te laisserai que ce que tu auras le bon plaisir de faire ! Je peux très bien faire le reste seule et sans problèmes !_

- _Pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose, laisse-le !_ s'exclama avec taquinerie Aerandir. _Tu vois Orophin le Magnifique plonger ses mains dans de l'eau savonneuse ? Profite !_

Luttant contre lui-même pour ne pas sourire face à la pique de son ami, il inspira profondément avant de se composer un masque de circonstances.

- _C'est également valable pour toi, mellon_ , le menaça-t-il avec un regard noir. _Car tu risques de ne pas_ _vivre_ _assez longtemps pour voir autre chose !_

Loin de se décomposer, le soldat recula, main en avant, comme pour se protéger de la terrible menace qu'il représentait.

- _Elenna ! Aide-moi !_ s'écria-t-il d'un ton terrifié.

- _Ah non, tu te débrouilles !_ ria l'elleth. _Je n'entre pas dans vos histoires !_

Sur ces quelques mots, elle se releva du meuble et épousseta les pans de sa robe.

 _-Alors me voilà qui trépasse... N'as-tu pas pitié de ton ami qui souffre ?_

 _-Absolument pas_ , déclara-t-elle à voix basse, amusée.

Il s'écoula ensuite quelques instants de silence complice, pendant lesquelles l'ellon châtain termina la vaisselle. Peu après, ils quittèrent la cuisine en toute bonne humeur, riant encore de leurs récentes idioties.

- _Je suis prête !_ cria soudainement l'elfing en débarquant dans la salle à manger.

Elle était vêtue comme une petite fille modèle. Elle portait une belle robe bleue, des ballerines, mais il fallait se douter que ceux-ci ne ferait pas long feu, son tempérament fougueux la pousserait certainement à aller s'amuser dans des endroits salissants. Lui faisant un léger clin d'œil, il se rappela que son rôle de guérisseur l'attendait à nouveau, même s'il ne durerait pas bien longtemps aujourd'hui.

- _Viens, il faut changer tes pansements._

Acquiesçant gravement, cette dernière se retourna et commença à courir en direction inverse, tandis qu'Orophin la suivait de façon plus calme.

- _P_ _lus vite que ça ! Je ne peux_ _pas_ _croire qu'une gamine de neuf ans te batte à la course à pieds !_ s'exclama l'ellon aux yeux bleus avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la pièce où la petite dormait. »

À peine s'était-elle assise sur le bord de son lit qu'il partit chercher une malle de premiers soin rangée dans la salle de bain, avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard. S'agenouillant auprès d'elle, il remarqua que de légères traces de sang maculaient le blanc des bandages qui recouvraient ses blessures. La prévenant doucement que cela risquait de ne pas être des plus agréables, il entreprit de décoller le tissu des plaies, le tout avec délicatesse et lenteur.

« - _Tu sais_ , soupira la jeune fille de neuf printemps au bout d'un moment, _je suis contente qu'Elenna et toi vous vous aimiez._  
Relevant la tête, surpris qu'elle aborde le sujet, il resta quelques secondes sans rien faire avant de reprendre l'enlèvement de ses bandages. Gardant les yeux baissés sur ses genoux blessés, il saisit des compresses et une lotion à base d'alcool. Lorsqu'il commença à nettoyer et à désinfecter, il s'attendit à ce qu'elle se plaigne, mais il en fut pour ses frais. Elle ne poussa pas même un gémissement. Cela l'intrigua, car pour avoir déjà goûté aux joies de ce genre de soin, il savait que l'essentiel ne se joignait pas toujours à l'agréable, mais plutôt au détestable. Enfin, la guérison n'était pas là pour faire fi de vacances, mais plutôt pour réparer ce qui avait été endommagé, même si traiter la douleur des malades était et resterait la priorité de tout guérisseur digne de ce nom.

- _Pendant longtemps elle n'allait pas bien_ , reprit-elle. _Mais depuis que nous sommes ici ça va mieux. Et quand elle parle de toi elle sourit toujours. Tu la rends heureuse, alors je suis contente car elle le mérite._

Relevant la tête, il lui offrit un sourire. Ses mots, il devait l'avouer, le touchaient. Et si elle n'avait que neuf ans, un âge si jeune pour quelqu'un qui en avait déjà vu plus que nécessaire, ses paroles sonnaient avec justesse. Elle semblait voir la situation et les sentiments présents avec clarté, ne se trompant en aucune façon.

- _Alors si je la rends heureuse je le suis tout autant_ , dit-il comme une évidence. _Et je compte bien faire ce qu'il faut pour que cela dure le reste de sa vie._

 _-_ _C'est bien_ , déclara avec un sourire l'enfant avant de hocher la tête comme comprenant une chose connue d'elle seule. _Elle a longtemps été toute seule. Elle s'est toujours occupée de moi mais elle, personne ne s'occupait d'elle... Mais je suis sûre que tu vas changer ça !_

 _-_ _J'y compte bien_ , annonça-t-il en mettant tout son cœur.

Terminant de faire les bandages de la miss, il s'aperçut de l'étrangeté de la situation. Lui, l'elfe millénaire mettait son âme à nu face à une jeune fille loin encore d'être adulte. Lui qui gardait tout pour lui en général se confiait à Elerinna. Souriant tout en secouant la tête, il se releva avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de l'embrasser sur le front.

- _Viens, ils nous attendent._

Lui proposant ensuite sa main, il l'aida à se mettre debout convenablement avant que tous deux ne rejoignent la salle à manger où presque tout avait déjà été préparé.

- _C'est seulement maintenant que tu arrives ?_ se moqua son ami.

- _Je préparai mon plan pour te nuire,_ répliqua-t-il.

- _Ah les hommes !_ souffla d'un ton mélodramatique son âme sœur.

- _Nous pourrions dire la même chose des femmes_ , la taquina Aerandir. _Dans votre genre, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus !_

 _-Gougeât !_

 _-_ _Tu dis ça à celui qui t'as ramené des fleurs ?_ fit-il mine de s'offusquer.

- _Tout à fait_ , répondit à sa place le poète. _Car tu ne lui as offert des fleurs que pour cacher ta véritable nature !_

Se mettant à rire, ne pouvant plus contenir son hilarité, Elenna le regarda avant de déclarer doucement :

- _Je n'aurai pas mieux dit._

Se renfrognant légèrement, tel un enfant boudeur, l'ellon les fixa tous les deux comme s'ils étaient Morgoth en personne. Souriant à la belle à ses côtés, il lui fit un clin d'œil discret pour partager son amusement de la voir ainsi répondre à leurs piques verbales. Enfin, ce n'était pas méchant, chacun dans la pièce le savait. C'était plus une manière d'exprimer indirectement l'affectation que chacun ressentait pour les autres. Un jeu auquel ils aimaient s'adonner.

 _-_ _Les adultes !_ soupira bruyamment Elerinna.

 _-_ _Les enfants..._ , répondit sur le même ton son aînée.

Les échanges de petites piques auraient pu encore durer longtemps si quelque ne s'était pas mis à toquer à la porte. Fronçant les sourcils, Orophin regarda son aimée puis son ami qui haussant les épaules avant de leur donner un sourire, leur déclara :

 _-C'est peut-être Astaldo et compagnie ?_

À l'entente de ce nom, il se tourna vers la princesse de la Lothlorien et s'aperçut que cette dernière avait blêmi. Il ne pouvait que la comprendre. Apprendre que l'un de ses amis était son cousin et savoir que ce dernier n'était pas au courant avait de quoi angoisser. Toutefois, au fond de lui-même, le guérisseur savait que l'inquiétude n'avait nul lieu d'être. Avisant donc le regard, le visage stressé de sa belle, il hocha simplement la tête à sa question muette et partit ouvrir.

À peine la porte s'entrouvrait-elle qu'il vit qu'Aerandir ne s'était pas trompé, mais qu'en plus c'était une véritable colonie qui patientait. Il y avait là un monde fou : Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, le Seigneur Elrond, Glorfindel, les Seigneurs de la Lorien, Astaldo et d'autres encore. Comment allaient-ils tous rentrer était un mystère. Ils n'auraient pas pu venir dans des temps différents ? Il fallait croire que non. Gardant son soupir muet, il remarqua alors que le soldat aux yeux gris semblait très inquiet, sur le qui-vive, incapable de se détendre. Ses mains bougeaient sans cesse, cherchant à s'occuper et ne lui laissant aucun répit. À la main que posa la Dame Galadriel sur le bras de l'ellon, Orophin comprit la situation. Il était au courant. Il savait pour le lien de parenté entre son père et celui des ellith. Il savait qu'il se rendait à cet instant-même chez sa cousine... Incapable de savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire sur le moment, il lui sourit avant de mettre sa main sur son cœur et de lui souhaiter la bienvenu en ces lieux. Certes, ce n'était pas son talan mais celui d'Elenna, toutefois il ne pouvait pas le laisser planté devant l'entrée sans rien faire. Se tournant ensuite faire ses seigneurs, il s'inclina profondément avant de déclarer :

- _Bienvenus, mes Seigneurs. Je crois que la maîtresse des lieux vous attend tou_ _s impatiemment et q_ _u'elle_ _ne me fasse quelques misères si vous n'êtes pas accueillis convenablement_ , fit-il bien moins sérieux tout à coup en réalisant que c'était sa future belle-sœur et son mari à qui il s'adressait.

Et alors que les salutations d'usage étaient de mise avec chacun, que tous se souhaitèrent une bonne journée et un temps de prospérité avant d'entrer finalement, le poète retint le bras de Galadriel avant de lui murmurer :

- _Je crains, ma Dame, qu'Elenna n'angoisse_ _de sa rencontre prochaine avec votre cousin. Je pense... enfin étant donné que vous êtes sa sœur... enfin je crois que ce serai_ _t_ _bien si vous alliez la voir, lui parler et la rassurer..._ »

Il savait qu'il n'était peut-être pas autorisé à parler ainsi à sa souveraine, cependant il ne pouvait s'en formaliser. L'elleth de son cœur comptait plus à ses yeux que tous les protocoles de la noblesse, que toutes les richesses d'Arda. La femme acquiesça alors lentement, et il se sentit soulagé. Relâchant son bras qu'il ne tenait pas avec force, il entra à son tour et se dirigea vers le salon.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes dans le couloir d'entrée à présent vide pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Il savait que derrière se tenait une bonne part de ceux qui faisaient partie intégrante de la vie de son âme-sœur. Et derrière son assurance, par le fait qu'il aimait les mêmes personnes qu'elle, il eut l'impression que tout pouvait disparaître à chaque instant. Qu'une menace planait au dessus de leur tête, à chacun d'eux. C'était sans aucun doute cette insécurité que ressentaient nombre de personnes qui avaient vu par le passé les méfaits de Sauron, maintenant qu'il était revenu. Il savait que le futur, tant que cet être n'avait pas disparu, serait incertain. Il le ressentait aussi vivement que ses paires, mais bien plus intensément que les Hommes. Les Elfes possédaient une longue mémoire, et chacun se souvenait encore de ce fameux Anatar qui avait finalement été source de destruction et d'horreur. Lui qui avait été à l'origine de la création des anneaux et en secret de l'Anneau Unique. Les Elfes, dans leur soif avide de connaissances avait finalement découvert la pomme empoisonnée.

Soupirant, secouant la tête pour chasser ses funestes pensées, il songea qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de réfléchir à des choses plus gaies. Fronçant les sourcils, il comprit à son instinct que quelque chose de grand se préparait en bon ou en mauvais, il ne savait pas. Mais son sixième sens ne l'avait jamais trompé. Se recomposant un masque souriant pour n'inquiéter personne ne cette matinée, il reprit sa marche et entra finalement dans la pièce tant attendue.

Le spectacle qui l'accueillit lui allégea l'esprit. Arwen serrait dans ses bras Elenna. Chacune avait les larmes aux yeux. Se demandant ce qu'il se passait, il finit par comprendre que l'Étoile du Soir remerciait sa tante qui avait apparemment parlé à son père. Et cela ne l'étonna pas. L'elleth était une jeune femme douce, généreuse, volcanique. Il était logique qu'elle se mêle aux histoires de famille qui l'attendait. Enfin... il espérait tout de même que rien de très important ou de terrible n'arrive et qu'elle doive le gérer, et ce même si jamais il ne la laisserait seule dans les épreuves qui joncheraient sa route.

La matinée se passa sans incidents, et à la fin Astaldo, Galadriel et Elenna conversaient comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus, comme si jamais ils n'avaient été séparés. Il y eut nombre de plaisanteries, de facéties, de récits contés avec passion, et quand midi vint aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de quitter l'autre. Il fut donc décidé de se rendre au palais pour partagé un repas conviviale. Orophin, pour le coup, plaignit sincèrement les cuisiniers qui durent en vitesse trouver de quoi tous les restaurer.

Lorsque seize heures retentit, le guérisseur raccompagna sa belle ainsi que sa petite sœur chez elles. Nettoyant et bandant à nouveau les genoux de la petite, il annonça à la maîtresse de maison qu'il reviendrait rapidement le lendemain pour panser les blessures d'Elerinna. Il ne pourrait cependant pas rester longtemps, il devait aller entraîner les soldats. Il faisait parti de l'élite des guerriers, et cela lui incombait certains devoirs. Il fut rassuré qu'elle comprenne mais son cœur n'en avait jamais douté. Ébouriffant les cheveux de l'elfing, il embrassa finalement Elenna. Et comme les autres fois, ce fut magique. Ses lèvres dévorant les siennes, leur langue se rencontrant délicieusement, il devint de plus en plus gourmand de son doux goût de fruits. On aurait dit un mélange de fraises, de mûres fraîches par un matin de printemps. C'était une explosion de sensations, de plaisirs, de désir mêlés. Son sang se réchauffait à son contact, son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort et son bas ventre de le tirer de façon douloureuse. Douloureusement terrible et agréable. Il voulait plus, mais savait qu'il ne pourrait l'obtenir. Il s'en était fait la promesse. Jamais il n'irait plus loin tant qu'elle n'était pas prête. Il savait ce qu'elle avait vécu et refusait de la brusquer. De même, si leurs sentiments étaient aussi puissants et renversants qu'un tsunami, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu. Six ans, tel avait été le temps qu'avait attendu Haldir et Níniel. En même temps, c'était cette durée qu'il leur avait fallu pour se fiancer. Mais s'il était plus sage que son frère, Orophin savait que pour lui tout irait bien plus vite. Jamais il ne pourrait patienter autant. Tout du moins pour lui demander sa main. Car si elle refusait de se lier à lui, il savait qu'il patienterait, même si cela devait lui être douloureux.

Fermant les yeux, il se recula légèrement et appuya son front contre celui de l'elleth. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, tandis que chacun était encore perdu dans son monde de sensations. Ils avaient conscience l'un de l'autre, mais ne pouvait dire un mot pour l'instant. Ce fut le guérisseur qui se reprit le premier. S'éloignant, il ouvrit ses paupières et la couvrit de son regard brun. Il n'ignorait pas le désir qui était le sien, et leur proximité lui devenait difficilement supportable. Lui souriant avec douceur, il lui souhaita de passer une bonne soirée avant de repartir chez lui.

Il marcha rapidement une bonne dizaine de minutes, tachant de profiter de l'apaisement de la nature, de calmer les pulsions qui étaient siennes. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de ressentir tout cela, c'était comme nouveau. Bien évidemment il avait déjà désiré des femmes, il n'était pas vierge non plus, mais à une telle intensité, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Elenna était sa moitié. Elle éveillait en lui un instinct de protection, un amour puissant, une fierté sans égal, mais également des passions enfouies qu'il tachait de maîtriser. Secouant la tête tout en repensant à sa bouche posée sur la sienne, il arriva bientôt à son talan, ne se doutant pas de la surprise qui l'y attendait.

Patientant devant la porte alors que quelques minutes auparavant elle se trouvait encore à son palais, la Dame de Lumière se mit à sourire en l'apercevant. Orophin ne comprit pas les raisons de sa présence, et en réalité cela l'inquiéta. Allait-elle lui faire quelques réflexions désobligeantes sur le fait qu'il courtise sa sœur ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? À vrai dire il ne pouvait que penser que sa présence induisait une réprimande. Mais laquelle, telle était la question...

« - _Je vois dans vos yeux de nombreux questionnements_ , commenta doucement l'elleth blonde. _Mais je puis vous rassurer. Je me tiens_ _devant vous_ _pour parler d'une solution à un problème,_ _et cela_ _devrait vous faire plaisir._

Ne comprenant pas ce dont elle parlait, l'ellon fronça les sourcils tout en lui demandant :

 _-Quel problème ?_

 _-_ _Un problème qui ne va pas tarder à se poser_ , répondit-elle de façon sibylline.

Comprenant qu'elle prendrait son temps, le guérisseur soupira avant d'ouvrir sa porte et de l'inviter à entrer. Elle était sa souveraine, sa future belle sœur, il ne pouvait décemment pas la faire attendre sur le palier. Et puis son éducation lui avait appris les bases de la politesse. Merci à sa défunte mère.

- _Des biscuits ? Du thé ?_ proposa-t-il.

- _Non merci_ , déclina-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé. _Mais venez donc, il nous faut parler._

Prenant alors le fauteuil en face d'elle-même, il s'interrogea sur ce le sujet qu'elle voulait traiter. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui l'attendait.

- _Il n'est pas inconnu à ce royaume que vous possédez des talents de guérisseur et que vous excellez à leur utilisation._

Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda où elle voulait en venir. Car revenir sur une chose acquise de tous était étrange.

 _-Effectivement. Mais ce domaine m'a toujours plu et passionné. S'il m'est permis de sauver des vies ou ne serait-ce que d'aider les autres, alors j'en suis des plus heureux._

- _Je le sais_ , répliqua-t-elle doucement. _Toutefois, il me semble en ayant écout_ _é_ _parler vos frères et en vous ayant vous-même observ_ _é_ _, que vous battre est loin d'être ce que vous préférez._

 _-Peut-être_ , acquiesça-t-il gravement avant de reprendre avec plus d'éloquence et de passion, _mais tel est mon devoir et je me battrai jusqu'au bout s'il le fallait._

 _-Je le sais_ , répéta-t-elle. _Et je ne mets pas en doute votre loyauté envers l'armée. Vous êtes un homme de paroles et d'honneur, et c'est quelque chose dont vous pouvez être fier. Cependant la question n'est pas_ _à votre loyauté, car sachez que je ne la remettrai jamais en doute. Vous avez toute ma confiance là-dessus, Orophin o Lorien._

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine à ce moment-là. Ce n'était peut-être que de simples mots, mais ils induisaient bien plus qu'il n'était possible de l'imaginer. Voir cette reconnaissance dans les yeux et dans la voix de sa souveraine était très gratifiant. Inspirant doucement, il murmura :

- _Merci._

Hochant légèrement la tête, l'elleth laissa un sourire fleurir ses lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

- _Enfin, de ce dont j'ai appris, vous vous êtes enrôlé pour pouvoir protéger ceux que vous aimiez n'est-ce pas ? C'est par amour que vous l'avez fait. Cependant, ôte_ _r_ _des vies alors que vous avez les mains pour les sauver n'est pas dans votre nature, et vous le savez._

À ces mots, l'ellon ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle disait vrai, et il le savait. Il le ressentait. Aller sur le champ de bataille n'avait jamais été un plaisir. Cependant c'était ainsi, et son honneur l'avait interdit de refuser. Il devait être là pour veiller sur ses camarades, et s'il se battait c'était pour protéger ses frères, sa famille. Il avait suivi les pas d'Haldir qu'il avait toujours au fond de lui admiré. Et il faisait cela depuis si longtemps que c'était comme une seconde nature. Mais une seconde nature qui ne lui correspondait pas.

- _Pour en venir au sujet qui m'intéresse, c'est le fait que lorsque vous serez envoyé en mission, vous laisserez ma sœur seule, et je sais que pour vous deux cela est intolérable. Certains le peuvent, Haldir et Níniel en sont la preuve, mais d'autres non, comme vous, pour qui être en contact constant et régulier avec son âme sœur est une chose essentielle._

L'ellon resta sans voix avant que son muscle qui était à la base de ses émotions ne se torde. Non, il ne pourrait plus se séparer de celle qu'il aimait. Elle était pour lui un centre gravitationnel, elle le maintenait en orbite. La laisser, c'était se perdre lui-même.

- _Voilà donc pourquoi j'ai une proposition à vous faire, Orophin. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que le royaume commence à manquer cruellement de guérisseurs. Ces dernières années, nombreux sont ceux à être entrer dans l'armée. Certains pour des motivations très nobles, d'autres_ _avec_ _des arguments plus... prosaïques. Mais le résultat est le même : les Maisons de Guérison se voient dépourvues de leur personnel le plus élémentaire : les guérisseurs eux-même. Aussi, même si des étudiants arrivent, les cours ne peuvent pas leur être dispensés car le temps nécessaire n'est pas au rendez-vous. Or, si chacun d'entre eux recevait des études suffisantes en matière de médecine, nous pourrions peut-être améliorer la situation..._

 _-_ _Et qu'attendez-vous de moi ?_ la questionna-t-il même si la réponse faisait déjà un bout de chemin dans son esprit.

- _Je souhaiterai que vous preniez un poste à plein temps aux Maisons de Guérison. Vous n'interviendriez que sur les cas les plus graves dans un premier temps, car ce qu'il vous serez donné de libre vous vous en serviriez pour former les étudiants. Je sais que cela vous demanderez de quitter l'armée, mais vous seriez le gagnant de tous les bénéfices. Elenna et vous ne seriez pas séparés et vous pourriez même faire ce qu'il vous plaît le plus : soigner. Vous transmettriez même votre savoir. Cependant, lorsque cette mission sera remplie, et s'il n'y a plus d'étudiants, vous occuperez le poste de guérisseur à temps complet._

Orophin ne sut que répondre. Ce n'était pas une offre anodine qui lui était présentée, mais bien un changement radical. Lui qui avait toujours était soldat, pouvait-il vraiment être quelqu'un d'autre également ? Mais ce quelqu'un d'autre qui était si proche de ses aspirations, lui convenait-il vraiment ? Il était un peu perdu, même s'il se doutait de la réponse qu'il donnerait. Cependant, ces petites hésitations ne passèrent pas inaperçues aux yeux de Galadriel qui l'informa doucement :

- _Je ne suis pas là pour que vous me donniez la réponse aujourd'hui. Je vais partir et vous laisse_ _r_ _réfléchir tranquillement, au calme. À ma proposition vous pouvez dire « oui » ou vous pouvez dire « non ». Nul choix ne vous sera reproché. Il s'agit de votre vie, alors_ _choisissez_ _en votre âme et conscience._ »

Et tandis que tous les deux se levaient, l'ellon salua courtoisement sa souveraine et la raccompagna à l'entrée. Se souhaitant mutuellement une bonne nuit, ils se quittèrent rapidement. Dire que les pensées du poète étaient sans dessus-dessous en cet instant aurait été au-deçà de la vérité. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser en vérité. Il devait prendre une décision, il le savait, mais si le choix final lui apparaissait, il ne pouvait sur l'instant faire taire ses doutes. Soupirant, Orophin songea qu'il avait encore quelques jours devant lui. Se déchaussant, il s'installa confortablement dans son canapé avant de manger un morceau, et de faire ses ablutions.

Lorsque la nuit vint, dans son talan, Elenna était encore retournée par la journée. Cette dernière avait en effet été riche en émotions, et la façon dont Orophin l'avait quitté était gravé dans sa chaire. Elle ressentait encore son baiser sur ses lèvres, tandis que leur passion commune se réveillait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Pas encore. Ses souvenirs étaient encore trop récents. Certaines choses mettaient des années à guérir, si jamais elles guérissaient. Cependant la douceur et l'attente d'Orophin lui laissait présager qu'il l'aiderait à surmonter tout ça. Elle savait qu'il serait là, que jamais il n'irait plus loin que ce qu'elle pourrait. Et elle ne l'en aimait que davantage. Laissant un sourire parcourir ses lèvres, la jeune femme secoua la tête avant de prendre une bougie et de l'enflammer. Elle s'en alla alors au dehors pour allumer le chauffe-eau. Revenant quelques instants plus tard, les mains et les doigts froids par la température qui chutait, elle envoya une Elerinna fatiguée au lit, n'oubliant pas de la border et de lui conter une histoire. Quand cela fut fait, elle partit dans la salle de bain et prit l'un des meilleurs bains du siècle. Ses muscles se détendirent tandis que ses songes s'en allaient encore et toujours vers les souvenirs de sa séparation provisoire avec son beau guérisseur. Se laissant immerger dans l'eau quelques secondes, elle ferma les yeux avant de remonter à la surface.

Posant délicatement sa main sur son ventre, un doux rire naquit au fond de sa gorge lorsqu'elle sentit sa fille remuer. Expliquer le bonheur qu'elle ressentait serait difficile, mais c'était quelque chose de fabuleux, de merveilleux. Elle lui conta alors toute sa journée, quand bien même cette dernière avait vécu les mêmes choses qu'elle. Cela dura un petit moment, le temps que l'eau du bain refroidisse. Sortant finalement de la baignoire, Elenna se sécha avant d'enfiler une robe de nuit et de laisser l'eau s'évacuer.

Remontant le couloir, l'elleth marqua une pause devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle n'y était pas encore vraiment entrée, ayant passé la nuit précédente sur le canapé. Et pourtant c'était ici que chacune de ses futures nuits se feraient. Prenant une lente inspiration, elle enclencha la poignée et entra.

La première chose qui la marqua fut la douceur, la quiétude de son espace de sommeil. Le bois clair, les meubles en Noyer Blanc, le tapis beige, les draps blanc cassé, c'était un lieu de sérénité propice au repos. Remerciant silencieusement sa sœur pour ce présent mais également tout ceux qui avait contribué à sa construction, Elenna se rapprocha d'une commode, attiré par un objet enroulé dans du tissu. Ce dernier était long et sa forme indiquait bien à la jeune femme ce dont il s'agissait. Soupesant l'arme, son souffle se hacha en sentant son poids si habituel. Défaisant avec rapidité le tissu mais en tachant de ne pas se blesser, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de l'épée de Liliane. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Elle l'avait laissée dans son ancienne chambre mais n'y avait plus pensé. Que dirait ses amis s'ils étaient là ? En ce demandant cela, elle se questionna aussitôt à leur sujet. Comment allait-il ? Altair, Eldoran, Liliane et Thalion ? Se portaient-ils bien ? Elle espérait de tout cœur que oui. Reposant avec délicatesse l'arme, elle avisa son fourreau qui était calé contre le mur. Enfilant sa lame à l'intérieur, elle apprécia ce contact qu'elle avait souvent eu ne serait-ce que le mois précédent. Elle espéra toutefois ne plus avoir à s'en servir pour protéger sa vie.

Fouillant un peu la chambre, elle tomba sur une garde-robe pleine à craquer de tenues en tous genres : il y avait là de quoi se vêtir pour une chevauchée équestre, une promenade en forêt, un long voyage, un combat, un bal et de nombreuses autres tenues de tous les jours. Soupirant, elle se dit que cela avait dû coûter une bonne fortune à sa sœur avant de refermer le placard devant lequel elle était bouche-bée. Farfouillant finalement le tiroir de sa commode, elle tomba sur quelque chose qu'elle avait, pour son plus grand malheur et sa plus grande honte, totalement oublié. Comment il était arrivé là était un mystère, mais quoiqu'il en soit un bracelet en perles de bois se reposait tranquillement. Sur une des perles du centre était dessiné un arbre qui se dressait vers le ciel. Si elle s'était questionnée sur la raison de ce symbole, cela lui paraissait à présent limpide comme l'air : il s'agissait de la représentation de Kementári. Souriant en pensant à Vifsorbier, elle se demanda comment il allait et si tout était en ordre dans la forêt de Fangorn. Enfin... Elle savait que le monde était en guerre, mais cet endroit où vivait les Ents avait toujours été préservé. Elle espérait qu'il en était encore de même à ce jour. Elle se demanda aussi quand elle pourrait revoir tous ses amis. Liliane et compagnie, ce serait certainement sur le chemin du couronnement d'Aragorn. Vifsorbier, en revanche, elle ne savait pas. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que le convoi puisse faire un petit détour...

Enfilant le bracelet, elle ne voulut s'en séparer. Elle se savait tête en l'air et connaissait les possibilités pour qu'elle oublie de le mettre le lendemain. Bâillant finalement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, la fatigue la rattrapant au galop, elle s'assit sur son lit et avant de remarquer une enveloppe blanche sur son oreiller. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demanda qui pouvait bien l'avoir posée là. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, à peine l'avait-elle retournée qu'elle aperçut le nom de l'expéditrice : Isil. Souriant et se demandant bien pourquoi elle lui avait laissé un mot, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et en tira la petite lettre.

 **Ma chère et très chère amie,**

 **Je suis affligée de l'ennui que doit subir ta pauvre sœur. Vous voir Orophin et toi vous bécoter ne doit pas être des plus amusants.. (C'est une enfant... Mais moi, c'est différent ! Raconte-moi tout demain !)**

 **Quoiqu'il en soit, rendez-vous demain matin à 10 heures à l'aire d'entraînement. Chacun ramène un peu de quoi se restaurer... Si tu pouvais aller au boulanger chercher deux bons pains ce serait génial !**

 **Je t'embrasse et passe une bonne nuit ! (et ne va pas rejoindre ton bel Elfe en douce !)**

 **Isil.**

 **PS : Prévois des vêtements chauds mais surtout pas de robes !**

Riant sous les mots de son amie, Elenna rangea la lettre dans le tiroir de sa commode avant de glisser dans ses draps. Soufflant sur la flamme de sa bougie qui, depuis qu'elle l'avait allumée ne l'avait pas quittée, elle laissa ses yeux plonger dans le vague et très rapidement, elle tomba dans des songes profonds.


	38. Chapitre 38

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **J'ai malheureusement une information à vous faire passer. Je mets présentement ma fanfiction en pause. Je ne vous oublie pas, loin de là, mais j'ai quelques problèmes familiaux conséquents et ce n'est pas un cadre dans lequel j'ai envie d'écrire. Je pense reprendre d'ici deux ou trois mois. En tout cas, pas plus tard que les vacances d'été.**

 **J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.**

 **Juliefanfic.**

 ** _Melior Silverdjane_ : Je trouve aussi Elenna mimi quand elle se confie à Orophin. En tout cas tu es toujours là pour la review, alors merci. J'espère que tu passeras une bonne semaine. Bis.**

 ** _L'Oubliée_ : Ah, mon Eve ! J'espère que tu vas bien ! Si tu aimes les moments Elenna/Orophin, tu devrais aimer ce chapitre. Je suis contente que mes écrits te transportent toujours autant. Ça me fait plaisir. Je suis cependant vraiment désolée pour la mise en pause, mais je ne peux plus écrire dans les conditions familiales que sont devenues les miennes. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Bisous tout plein ma licorne. Ton charmeau.**

 ** _Milyi_ : Alors tout d'abord mille merci pour tous tes compliments à mon égard. En ce moment pour moi c'est pas facile, aussi tes mots furent les bienvenus. Je suis heureuse que mon chapitre ait pu te plaire, et sache que je suis contente si ma façon de voir les Elfes te convient. Ce ne sont pas des machines, ils ont des sentiments et ce de diverses sortes. Je t'embrasse très fort ma miss. Bisous aux infusions pêche-cerise qui valent le détour !**

 ** _Yourfirstfan :_ Coucou ma chère et tendre best friend ! Je suis contente si tu es fan de mon humour à deux balles. C'est que parfois il est un peu lourd. Et oui, tu as reconnu un passage ! Le petit passage que je t'avais lu ! Sinon je sais que tu aimes ma fanfic, mais je n'ai pas tellement le moral pour écrire en ce moment. Tu sais tout ou presque, et peux me comprendre. Toutefois voici un big chapitre pour me faire pardonner. Qu'importe ce qu'il va se passer, tu restes ma best friend à jamais. Des millions de bisous tout doux. 3**

 **Message pour ma sœur Léa : Tu n'as plus de téléphone et suite aux histoires avec maman je ne peux plus te parler, mais avec ton compte envoie moi des messages privés. Je t'aime frangine, n'en doute jamais. Ta sœur.**

CHAPITRE 38 : LES SENTIMENTS DU COEUR

Elenna se réveilla tôt, en même temps que sa petite sœur. Une certaine tristesse pointa dans son cœur. Elle avait froid. La chaleur d'Orophin, ses bras l'encerclant, lui manquaient. Elle se sentait comme privée de quelque chose d'essentiel, même si elle savait qu'elle reverrait son guérisseur bientôt. Se relevant, elle prépara le petit déjeuner, fit s'habiller Elerinna, se vêtit d'un leggings et d'un haut chaud avant de faire le ménage de la maisonnée. Elle dépoussiéra plusieurs fois chaque meuble, balaya à de nombreuses reprises sous le regard interrogateur d'une elfing de neuf printemps, le tout en attendant impatiemment l'arrivée d'un ellon particulier.

Lorsqu'il arriva, même si elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester longtemps, son cœur se sentit en joie de la plus belle des façons. Tout ce à quoi son esprit tendait depuis la veille au soir se matérialisait enfin devant elle, même si ce n'était pas pour longtemps. Ouvrant la porte, elle laissa un doux sourire flotter sur ses lèvres tandis que dans ses yeux bruns brûlaient des flammes tendres mais aussi d'autres plus ardentes : celles d'une passion contenue. Mettant sa main sur son cœur, elle le laissa entrer avant de murmurer simplement :

« _-Bonjour,_ _meleth nin_ _. Je suis heureuse de te revoir._

S'inclinant doucement, il chuchota à son tour, la voix rauque :

- _Ce ne fut que trop long.._. »

Lorsqu'il franchit le palier et qu'elle eut fermé la porte, il s'approcha d'elle et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue. Le cœur de l'elleth se mit à battre plus vite, plus fort. Ses prunelles bleutées plongeant dans le regard profond du poète, elle eut comme une envie de pleurer. Elle ne supportait pas d'être séparée de lui, quand bien même cela n'était que pour une nuit. À ses côtés, elle se sentait différente, et depuis les confessions qu'elle lui avait faites, qu'il lui avait faites, ce besoin d'unité, de rapprochement était plus vif encore. Détournant légèrement le visage, elle essuya son unique larme en maudissant ses hormones qui la transformaient en guimauve.

S'apercevant des sentiments de celle qu'il aimait, le cœur de l'Elfe se fit plus lourd et il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il sut quelle était sa décision, mais il comprit également que l'éloignement, même s'il n'était que de faible distance, n'était plus quelque chose que leurs âmes pouvaient supporter. Car elles s'étaient reconnues, et leur récente promesse les avait liés comme aucune autre chose ne pourrait le faire. Sauf peut-être une. Saisissant délicatement le menton de sa belle, il lui fit lever les yeux vers les siens avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il commença à l'embrasser doucement, lentement, mais bientôt cela ne lui suffit plus et la passion qu'il réprimait s'échappa. Leur baiser devint plus fort, plus passionnel, plus bestial. Leurs langues jouaient, cherchant et repoussant l'autre, leurs dents se rencontraient en des chocs douloureux, leurs lèvres se scellaient, s'accrochaient l'une à l'autre pour l'éternité. Une chaleur, douloureuse et agréable, ardente, les brûlant, prenait place dans leurs reins. Elenna sentait son corps répondre aux sollicitations d'Orophin. Ses seins la faisaient souffrir, son corps la tirait de toute part, son être clamait son appartenance à l'homme qui la faisait voyager au-delà des mots. Mais si le désir de l'autre les animait, c'était la plus profonde et sincère des émotions qui les guidait : l'amour.

La raison reprenant finalement et très difficilement ses droits, ils s'écartèrent lentement l'un de l'autre. Mais la distance qui les séparait n'était pas grande, loin de là. La jeune femme posa doucement sa tête contre le torse de l'ellon. Le souffle court, le corps tremblant, elle écouta les battements du cœur affolé de son compagnon. Dire à quel point il était important pour elle était impossible. C'était au-delà des simples mots. C'était une connexion primaire, un lien magique, d'une profondeur sans limites qui les reliait l'un à l'autre. Chacun d'eux avait souffert, aucun d'eux n'avait eu une vie facile, mais leurs âmes se complétaient, et leur amour les guérissait. Là où la souffrance avait élu domicile, l'autre la chassait pour y déposer son baume. Là où la joie subsistait, l'autre ravivait la flamme du bonheur. Ils étaient les deux moitiés d'un tout, ayant chacun autant de pouvoir sur l'autre. Un moment de silence qui sembla leur durer une éternité, mais peut-être s'était-il à peine écoulé quelques minutes, s'installa. Une douce quiétude après la passion, un retrait du monde. Et lorsque les deux furent calmés, même si leurs cœurs battaient encore vivement sous les émotions qui les assaillaient, ils se séparèrent vraiment, reculant chacun d'un pas. Passant une main dans ses propres cheveux, Elenna fut la première à briser cet instant :

« - _Elerinna t'attends dans sa chambre..._

 _-_ _Bien_ , acquiesça lentement Orophin, semblant revenir difficilement à la réalité. »

Quelques secondes de flottement continuèrent avant que le guérisseur ne se dirige dans la pièce où la jeune fille patientait.

Lorsqu'elle le perdit des yeux, l'elleth ferma ses paupières et s'appuya contre le mur, tachant de réfléchir calmement. Ce qu'il venait de se passer, jamais elle n'aurait pu croire en son existence. Ce feu qui avait parcouru chaque centimètre de sa peau, elle ne savait pas d'où il venait. Elle ne l'avait jamais expérimenté. Oui, elle avait pu désirer mais à ce point, jamais. C'était une nature inconnue de son existence qui se réveillait. Mais au fond de tout cela, elle eut peur. Ses émotions, ses réactions, elle savait où elles finiraient par le mener. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais un jour Orophin et elle franchirait le cap des simples baisers, quand bien même ces derniers étaient d'une grande intensité. Et c'était cette partie qui la terrifiait autant qu'elle l'excitait. Elle ne pouvait en effet que songer à son passé. Serait-elle capable d'y faire face pour ressentir autant de plaisir, de joie que son partenaire ? Pourrait-elle à ce moment-là passer au-dessus de tout ça ?

Secouant la tête, elle posa sa main sur son ventre. En faisant cela, elle recherchait comme une sorte de réconfort, elle cherchait à penser à autre chose. Et sa fille dut le sentir car quelques secondes plus tard Elenna la sentit remuer. C'était peu, ce n'était pas avec une force surhumaine et heureusement, mais le bonheur qu'elle en retira, lui, fut immense. Souriant doucement, elle rouvrit les yeux et s'aventura dans le couloir. Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre de son enfant, elle caressa la plaque en bois gravé de fleurs qui n'attendait plus que le nom de la future samouraï. Quoique, la samouraï serait peut-être calme, qui sait ? Même si elle doutait sérieusement, vu le patrimoine génétique de la concernée. Riant mentalement aux souvenirs de quelques facéties de son enfance, elle poussa la porte et se retrouva dans la chambre de la belle. Comme la dernière fois, les larmes lui montèrent yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contre. Tout était d'une telle beauté, d'une ambiance tellement sereine qu'elle se sentait reposée, loin de tout mal qui pouvait subvenir.

Chantonnant doucement, elle passa son doigt sur l'un des rebords du lit à bascule. Quand Rúmil avait-il eu le temps de le faire rester un mystère. Simplement, elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas passer son temps de sommeil à le réaliser. Saisissant une peluche en forme d'ours, une pensée à laquelle elle n'avait encore jamais donné d'importance la percuta violemment. Que dirait-elle à son enfant ? Elle le savait, jamais elle ne pourrait parler de son viol, jamais elle ne pourrait lui dire que c'était ainsi qu'elle avait été conçue. Elle ne voulait imaginer quelles en seraient les répercussions. Mais alors, quelle histoire lui dirait-elle ? Quel conte ? Soupirant, elle posa le nounours entre ses deux seins, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant, cherchant par là un mince soutient.

Lorsqu'elle entendit les exclamations d'Elerinna qui s'enfuyait de sa chambre après avoir été soignée, la jeune femme reposa la peluche et sortit dans le couloirs, réceptionnant difficilement sa cadette. Lui ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux, elle tourna ensuite son regard vers celui d'Orophin. Elle remarqua alors la légère lueur d'incertitude dans ses prunelles brunes, et comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à qui des pensées nécessitant réponses avaient élu domicile. Embrassant alors sa petite sœur et lui ordonnant d'aller mettre ses bottes, elle inclina la tête vers l'ellon et lui proposa doucement :

« - _Veux-tu me parler de ce qui te perturbes ?_

Souriant en guise de remerciement, elle le vit toutefois secouer lentement la tête avant qu'il ne réponde :

- _Pas maintenant. Mais ce soir. Je viendrai après le travail. Je serai certainement là peu après le coucher du Soleil._

Intriguée, Elenna acquiesça avant qu'il ne reprenne tendrement, mais avec une petite pointe d'inquiétude pour elle, ce qui la toucha :

- _Et je crois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir besoin de parler. Veux-tu le faire avant que je m'en aille ?_

 _-Ce soir_ , chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser furtivement. _Mais je crois que nous ne t'avons que trop retenu._

Souriant tendrement, il embrassa le bout de ses doigts avant de se reculer et de reprendre pour quelques secondes son rôle de guérisseur :

- _J'ai appris par Elerinna que vous sortez toutes les deux. Alors j'ai quelques mesures à te donner : surveille-là pour qu'elle n'utilise pas trop ses genoux, je ne la connais que peu mais elle ressemble tant à Rúmil quand il était jeune, que je me doute que sa fougue va l'amener à s'en servir voir à les martyriser. Ensuite, toi... Je sais que tu vis pour les autres, mais je t'en pris, fais attention à toi. Si tu es fatiguée n'hésite à revenir pour te reposer, d'accord ?_ »

Émue par ces simples précautions qu'il lui donnait mais auxquelles il semblait accorder beaucoup d'importance, elle acquiesça avant de serrer et sa main et de le relâcher. Ils s'échangèrent finalement un dernier baiser avant qu'il ne parte du talan à regret, mais ayant en tête une course bien particulière.

Vers neuf heures, Elenna sortit avec Elerinna vers le centre de la ville. Elle avait apporté l'épée de Liliane avec elle, souhaitant en profiter pour la ramener à un forgeron pour qu'il puisse l'aiguiser convenablement. Elles avaient marché une vingtaine de minutes pour passer par le Palais, dans le but que l'elleth demande, bien malgré elle et elle s'était sentie honteuse, un peu d'argent pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins. Bien loin de s'en offusquer, Galadriel avait plutôt était mortifiée d'avoir oublié ce détail de grande importance. Elle lui avait alors donné quinze pièces d'or, soixante-dix gallions et cent pièces d'argent. Calculer quoi valait quoi avait été difficile, mais elle avait finalement compris que cent pièces d'argent équivalaient à un gallion, et que cinquante gallions équivalaient à une pièce d'or... De quoi donner des tournis à son esprit qui était habitué aux euros. Elles marchèrent finalement dix minutes supplémentaires avant d'atteindre la Grande Rue où se tenaient de nombreux petits commerces.  
Serrant dans ses doigts froids la lettre que lui avait laissé la veille Isil, elle relut une fois de plus ce qu'il lui fallait pour se rassurer. Du pain. Deux bons pains. Mais pour ça il fallait peut-être aller dans une boulangerie, et cette dernière, la jeune femme n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle se trouvait. Regardant alors autour d'elle, elle aperçut le regard interrogateur d'Elerinna. Elle se demandait certainement ce qu'elle cherchait. Haussant légèrement les épaules, elle lui répondit simplement :

« - _Boulangerie_. »

Connaissant à présent la réponse mais semblant s'en moquait éperdument, l'elfing retourna dans la contemplation des magasins de la Grand Rue, et plus particulièrement d'une boutique qui fabriquaient diverses objets en bois, dont quelques jouets. Se rappelant que si ici Noël ils ne connaissait pas, le vingt-cinq décembre resterait pour sa sœur et elle un moment magique incontournable, elle songea qu'il faudrait peut-être faire quelques courses. Et les yeux rêveurs d'Elerinna lui donnaient quelques idées.

Retournant finalement à sa recherche, elle comprit qu'elle ne trouverait pas d'un claquement de doigts. Cherchant alors une quelconque personne pour pouvoir quémander un peu d'aide, elle aperçut Elruin un peu plus loin. Souriant, elle conclut que ce devait-être son jour de repos. Saisissant la main de sa cadette, elle s'approcha de lui et s'inclina avant de déclarer, de bonne humeur :

« - _Bonjour, cher Elruin ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ?_

Souriant à son tour, le soldat qui avait gardé sa porte s'inclina un instant lui aussi avant de se relever.

 _-Et bien, ma Dame, je me porte à merveille ! Mais vous aussi me semble-t-il ! Quant à vous, jeune Elfe, vous devez être Elerinna, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-_ _Évidemment,_ commenta la fillette. _Mais moi, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes,_ finit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. _  
-J'avais p_ _our_ _tâche de veiller à ce que rien de fâche_ _ux_ _n'arrive à votre sœur_ , lui confia-t-il comme un secret avant de reprendre plus sérieux tout à coup. _Mais en parlant, où sont les Gardes qui sont censés vous accompagner ?_

- _Nul part,_ répondit simplement Elenna. _Car à présent je n'ai plus besoin que des Gardes m'accompagnent. Ma sœur est rentrée et tout est rentré dan_ _s_ _l'ordre. Je suis apte à prendre soin de moi-même_ , termina-t-elle. _Et Caras Caladhon est un endroit sécuritaire, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Tout à fait_ , abdiqua le soldat le soldat avec un peu de mauvaise foi. _Mais cela fait étrange de vous voir seule._

 _-_ _Pas tout à fait seule_ , s'amusa-t-elle au détriment de sa cadette. _Un bulldog me surveille._

Elle se tut alors sous le regard polaire de sa frangine. Riant légèrement avec Elruin qui semblait se détendre, elle entama le sujet de la conversation tant attendue :

- _Dites-moi, sauriez-vous où se trouve la boulangerie ? Mais la forge aussi ? J'ai quelques courses à faire avant de rejoindre l'aire d'entra_ _î_ _nement._

Hochant la tête, celui-ci acquiesça avant de proposer :

- _Je pourrai peut-être vous y amener avant de partir acheter mes fleurs ?_

 _-Évidemment_ , accepta-t-elle. _Tout du moins si cela ne vous dérange pas,_ fit-elle avant que quelque chose ne la tilte. _Mais des fleurs ? Que diable voulez-vous faire avec des fleurs ?_

 _-_ _C'est l'anniversaire de ma sœur_ , répondit-il en souriant. _Et les fleurs me semblent de circonstances..._

 _-En effet,_ déclara-t-elle. _Mais en ce cas que cela ne vous retarde pas !_

 _-_ _Nullement princesse,_ la contredit-il avec douceur. _Et puis je suis certain qu'elle et Aerin sauront se tenir compagnie si tout retard devait survenir..._

Souriant, Elenna le suivit lorsqu'il entama sa route. Sa petite sœur sur les talons, elle eut envie de rire tout en se sentant légèrement gênée, lorsque la curiosité d'Elerinna la poussa à demander :

- _Dites, c'est qui Aerin ? C'est celle avec qui vous voulez vivre et faire des enfants ?_

Se mettant à rire, amusé par l'elfing, Elruin se retourna avant d'expliquer :

- _Elle est ma femme. Nous nous sommes mariés il y a soixante-treize ans, un jour d'été. Et oui, je compte bien former un jour une famille avec elle, princesse Elerinna !_ »

Satisfaite, cette dernière hocha la tête avant de murmurer le titre que lui avait donné le soldat, appréciant très certainement de se retrouver placer au rang de la Belle au Bois Dormant, de Blanche-Neige, de Raiponce ou même d'Anna, la sœur d'Elsa ! Secouant la tête, Elenna souhaita au soldat que ses vœux se réalisent, avant de reprendre la main de la fillette et d'apposer l'autre sur le pommeau de son épée. Cela ne faisait que quelques jour que cette dernière ne pendait plus à ses côtés, mais dans un sens, elle avait eu comme un manque. L'arme que Liliane lui avait offert était devenue, pendant quelques mois, une extension d'elle-même. Elle l'avait maniée chaque jours depuis que Guilhem avait été attaqué par les Orcs et qu'elle ait du chercher Thalion. Aussi, le sentiment de familiarité qu'elle éprouva fut des plus agréables. Elle savait toutefois qu'en ces lieux elle n'en avait plus besoin, même si elle devait continuer de s'entraîner pour ne pas perdre ses réflexes. Cependant, elle ne pourrait pas s'entraîner de suite, et devrait certainement attendre quelques mois, jusqu'à la naissance de sa fille, pour reprendre ses entraînements intensifs. Soupirant, elle délaissa le pommeau et plaça quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Le premier endroit qu'ils atteignirent fut la forge. La chaleur qui sortait du bâtiment était intense, aussi Elruin se fit un devoir de proposer d'entrer à l'intérieur à sa place. Mais elle refusa. Elle n'était pas une pauvre petite créature fragile. Et à vrai dire, si elle tâcha de le cacher, cette petite précaution l'agaça. Elle n'était pas en sucre, par tous les Valar ! Souriant de façon un peu crispé, elle laissa cinq minutes Elerinna à ses bons soins avant de franchir le seuil.

Plissant les yeux à cause de la chaleur, maudissant ses yeux qui s'humidifiaient et se mettaient presque à pleurer afin qu'ils ne deviennent pas sec sous la température, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques secondes après qu'elle eut franchi la porte, un ellon portant un tablier et des gants se présentait à elle. Il était grand, nota-t-elle, et ses cheveux était aussi roux que ceux d'Anar. Ses yeux avaient aussi la même couleur noisette. Peut-être étaient-ils de la même parenté ? Décidant de laisser cette énigme pour plus tard, elle reprit d'avantage contact avec la réalité lorsqu'il la questionna d'une voix un peu bourrue :

« - _Je peux vous aider ?_

Ne souhaitant se laisser impressionner par l'aura orageuse qu'il dégageait, la jeune femme acquiesça muettement avant de lui tendre l'objet de sa visite. S'en saisissant avec une grâce toute particulière et ce malgré ses mains burinées, il examina l'épée dans ses moindre recoins avant de déclarer doucement :

- _Il s'agit là d'une belle arme. De conception humaine sans aucun doute. Peut-être un peu lourde comparée aux lames elfiques. Il faudrait sans doute l'équilibrer_ _davantage_ _, mais c'est du très bon travail. Toutefois, il est plus que nécessaire de l'aiguiser. Je ne sais pas quand cela a été fait_ _pour_ _la dernière fois, mais la lame a perdu de son tranchant._

Hochant la tête, sachant que ces remarques étaient justes, l'elleth hocha la tête avant de dire :

- _Ce fut un présent d'une amie. En vérité je viens ici pour cela, l'aiguiser. Je ne sais le faire et ne souhaitant l'abîmer je venais la confier à vos bons soins._

L'Elfe sembla alors lui accorder toute son attention. La détaillant pour la première fois, il parut surpris de la voir arborant un diadème. Curieux, il lui demanda :

- _Et que fait une Dame de la Cour dans mon humble forge alors qu'elle pourrait demander à l'un de ses serviteurs de le faire à sa place ?_

 _-_ _C'est bien mal me connaître_ , répliqua-t-elle. _Je n'ai pas de serviteur_ _s_ _et ne fais pas tellement partie de la Cour._

 _-Vous portez pourtant un diadème indiquant un statut important..._

 _-_ _Je n'ai pas choisi d'avoir une sœur souveraine_ , soupira-t-elle avant de sourire. _Même si je dois avouer que j'aime Galadriel de tout mon cœur. Enfin, le rôle de princesse est encombrant, mais je remercie mon aînée pour avoir pris soin du fait que je ne le supporte que peu._

 _-_ _Vous êtes la princesse Elenna ?_ demanda-t-il, semblant à peine y croire avant de se reprendre et de s'incliner profondément. _Et bien, ma Dame, je compte me charger de votre épée avec une attention toute particulière._

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles le forgeron reprenait une posture un peu plus naturelle et pendant lesquelles les joues de la jeune femme se mirent à rosir sous la gêne. C'est alors que l'ellon reprit d'un ton navré :

- _J'ai cependant de nombreuses commandes et ne pourrai m'occuper de la vôtre que dans quelques jours. La lame devrait être prêt_ _e_ _d'ici une semaine et demie._

 _-Cela n'est pas un problème_ , commenta-t-elle avant de demander : _mais à combien cela va-t-il me revenir ?_

- _Pour rien du tout, princesse_ , fit-il. _Je suis ravi d'aider les souverains des lieux._

 _-Ne la jouez pas comme ça_ , le menaça-t-elle faussement sérieuse avec son petit doigt avant de reprendre d'un ton plus grave. _Non, dites-moi vraiment quel est le prix habituel._

 _-Deux gallions_ , soupira-t-il. _Mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire._

 _-Bien sûr que si,_ le contredit-elle avant de déclarer, _mais je ne puis toutefois rester bien plus longtemps. D'autres courses m'attendent._

Comprenant, l'Elfe sourit. Après un rapide au revoir, elle s'apprêta à sortir quand elle aperçut sur une étagère un fin diadème d'argent. Curieuse, elle se retourna et l'interpella à nouveau :

- _Est-ce un ouvrage pour un futur client ?_

 _-_ _Non_ , répondit-il gravement avec un sourire désabusé. _C'est le mien, mais j'avoue que cela fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné le rôle de Seigneur._

Fronçant les sourcils, Elenna lui posa une nouvelle question :

- _Vous n'avez donc aucun problème avec les classes sociales ? Je veux dire, j'ai rencontré nombre d'Elfes bornés, et ils avaient des idéaux bien trop rigides à mon goût..._

 _-_ _Je ne comprends que trop bien ce que vous voulez dire_ , déclara avec un rire amer le forgeron. _Mais non, je n'ai aucun problème avec ça. Les seuls, voyez-vous, dans ma famille, et bien... c'est ma famille. Je suis le mouton noir, celui dont personne ne veut. Paraîtrait-il que je lui fais honte... Bah ! Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec cela ! Mes dires n'ont que peu d'importance, je m'en doute. Un forgeron comme moi est loin d'être intéressant, j'en suis certain. Mais passez donc une bonne journée, ma Dame, et qu'elle soit pleine de bonnes surprises !_

Touchée par ses mots, la jeune femme ne put partir de suite. Elle se retourna alors vers lui et sur un coup de tête venant du plus profond d'elle-même, elle lui proposa :

- _Je vais au terrain d'entraînement avec quelques uns de mes amis. J'ose espérer croiser l'homme que j'aime, mais cela est d'un autre registre._ _En bref,_ _nous allons pique-niquer et faire d_ _'_ _autres choses dont je ne connais les détails. Peut-être pourriez-vous passer, histoire de ne pas être tout à fait seul aujourd'hui. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je dirai que nous ne sommes pas méchants, juste un peu fous sur les bords !_

- _Je ne sais pas_ , soupira-t-il. _C'est que j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire..._

 _-Et bien pensez-y simplement alors. Mais sachez que je vous attendrai. Si vous venez cela sera génial, mais si vous ne venez pas alors je comprendrai ! Ne vous sentez pas obligé, surtout. Faites ce dont vous avez envie, c'est le principal._

Il acquiesça alors et en guise de dernier au revoir, elle lui adressa un sourire. Mais juste avant de franchir la porte, elle se ravisa une nouvelle fois et déclara un peu désobligée :

- _J'ai oublié votre nom..._

- _Logique,_ fit-il _, car je vous ne l'ai pas donné. Mais sachez que je me nomme_ _Amlach._

Inclinant la tête, elle franchit enfin la porte et se retrouva à l'air libre. Cependant, le changement de température était si vif entre les deux endroits qu'elle eut pendant quelques instants des frissons glacés qui lui parcouraient le corps. Resserrant vivement sa cape d'une main, elle asséna vivement :

 _-_ _Et bien, compagnie, en avant toute pour la boulangerie !_ »

Riant de la bêtise de sa sœur aînée, Elerinna se précipita vers elle et lui saisit la main. Jurant tout bas face à sa peau froide, elle entendit cette dernière, au contraire d'elle-même, soupirer de bonheur en sentant la peau moite de sa paume.

Les deux pains qu'elle prit lui coûtèrent dix pièces d'argent chacun. Ne connaissant pas vraiment les prix en Terre du Milieu, elle avait eu peur, la durée d'un instant, que cela coûte plus que d'habitude. Mais elle s'était très vite ravisée face à la nombreuse clientèle de ce petit établissement. Des voleurs n'en auraient certainement pas eu autant. Elle quitta Elruin peu avant l'aire d'entraînement. Celui-ci, dans son rôle de Garde de la famille souveraine, prit longuement le soin de lui expliquer qu'elle se devait de faire attention. Un peu agacée, il fallait l'avouer, Elenna avait légèrement abrégé la conversation en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne journée en compagnie de sa sœur et de sa femme. Elle l'avait ensuite rassuré en lui disant qu'elle serait avec bon nombre de ses amis, et que chacun ou presque était soldat. Puis, saisissant la main d'Elerinna, elle avait répondu avec politesse à ses « au revoir » puis s'était avancée parmi les quelques guerriers présents. La gêne l'avait saisie tandis que chacun la dévisageait, les sourcils froncés. Heureusement pour elle, elle fut sauvée par Isil qui, étant arrivée un peu plus tôt, l'avait aperçue et était allée à sa rencontre.

« - _Bonjour, mellon !_ s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. _Je vois que tu as tout respecté ! Pas de robes, de la nourriture... Oui c'est parfait !_

- _Évidemment_ , souffla Elenna en l'étreignant. _Mais rassure-moi, on ne va pas manger dehors avec ce temps-là ? J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir un glaçon dans peu de temps._

- _Ah_ , soupira son amie. _Ça, c'est parce que ton corps est encore jeune et que tu n'as eu le temps de te forger une résistance au froid. Tu verras, dans cent ans tu ne le sentiras même plus ! Mais, pour te rassurer, non nous ne mangerons pas dehors. Il y a une salle de l'autre côté du terrain. Elle possède pas mal de tables et on y sera à l'abri du froid et du vent. J'avoue que l'on avait oublié que tu ressentais davantage le_ _s températures_ _que nous, mais nous n'avions pas oublié Elerinna. C'est pour ça, en fait, qu'on ne fait pas un pique-nique en pleine aire..._

 _-_ _Me voilà rassurée_ , commenta ironiquement l'elleth blonde. _Ma sœur est celle qui me sauve la vie d'une existence de glace !_

Lorsqu'elle entendit sa cadette se mettre à rire à cette boutade, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage et de la rejoindre quelque peu. Se souvenant alors d'Almach, elle fit part de sa rencontre avec lui, de sa solitude apparente, avant de terminer :

- _Je lui ai donc proposé de venir, mais je ne sais pas s'il va le faire. À vrai dire j'en doute..._

- _On verra bien_ , fit la guerrière. _On ne peut prévoir. Quoiqu'il en soit, il sera le bienvenu, car comme on dit : plus de monde il y a, plus de rire naîtra !_

- _Si tu le dis_ , commenta la jeune femme enceinte. _Bien que je connaisse plutôt le dicton : « Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! ». Enfin, dans un autre sujet, as-tu vu Orophin ce matin ? Je veux dire, je l'ai vu chez moi, mais sais-tu où il entraîne les soldats ?_

 _-_ _Oui, je l'ai vu, mais il est en ce moment-même avec ta sœur. Je crois qu'ils avaient à parler._ _Toutefois, il me semblait ailleurs. Quelque chose le perturbait, et il semblait même angoissé dans un sens. Mais ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !_ »

Fronçant les sourcils, Elenna se rappela alors la lueur qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait le matin même. Quelque chose se passait, en effet, mais elle ignorait quoi et cela l'attristait. Enfin, ils étaient censé en discuté le soir, après le travail de l'ellon. Accordant finalement à son amie un hochement de tête, toutes les trois s'en allèrent enfin vers la Salle, là où les attendaient quelques idiots sympathiques.

Lorsque toutes trois arrivèrent, elles furent accueillies par quelques applaudissements moqueurs et des faux compliments sur la rapidité qu'elles avaient mise pour traverser l'aire. N'en prenant guère ombrage et préférant plutôt rire de la lenteur qui avait été la leur en même temps qu'eux, elle étreignit chacun. Il y eut d'abord Aerandir, qui avait ses longs cheveux noirs se faisait rapidement remarquer parmi tous les blonds du royaume, puis ce fut le lieutenant de Haldir, Aldaron. Riant un peu avec lui, elle écouta d'une oreille son histoire de la nuit qui s'avérait être celle d'une rencontre avec une jeune femme quelque peu aguicheuse. Elle passa ensuite à Rúmil qui fit quelques commentaires taquins sur le fait qu'elle semblait prendre du poids, avant de se faire frapper par Isil, solidarité entre amies de même sexe obligeant, même si elle se retenait à grand peine de se moquer gentiment elle aussi. La menaçant d'un regard noir, Elenna finit par lever les yeux vers le plafond, tout en se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait pour se récolter des idiots pareils. C'est alors qu'Astaldo se détacha du groupe pour aller à sa rencontre. Et si la veille elle avait longuement parler avec lui, son cœur se serra tout de même. Oh, elle était heureuse de l'avoir pour cousin, mais pendant vingt-trois ans elle avait ignoré son existence, ne sachant pas qu'elle avait de la famille. Combien de fois avait-elle maudit le Destin pour l'avoir rendue solitaire, sans famille autre à chérir que sa cadette ? Tant de fois qu'elle ne pouvait compter. Mais à présent, ils étaient là. Cousins, neveux, nièces, grands-parents, sœurs. Ses amis aussi. De seule, elle était devenue l'une des personnes les mieux entourées. Et cela était étrange, très étrange. Elle songea alors que la solitude lui manquait un peu. Pouvoir s'éloigner de tout sans craindre de vexer qui que se soit. Elle avait longtemps vécu comme cela, et changer, même si elle réussissait plutôt avec brio, était quelque chose d'assez dur.

Laissant finalement un doux sourire poindre sur son visage malgré tout, car il fallait dire qu'elle aimait beaucoup Astaldo, et ce bien avant-même de connaître son lien de parenté, elle s'approcha de lui à son tour avant qu'il ne la prenne dans une douce étreinte et qu'elle ne lui murmure :

« - _Je suis ravie de te voir,_ _Astaldo. Et de voir que tu te portes aussi bien. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi, outre le pique-nique, avons-nous été conviés ?_

S'écartant d'elle, l'ellon sembla la percer du plus profond d'elle-même avec ses prunelles d'argent, avant de lui répondre calmement mais avec une certaine pointe d'amusement :

- _Tu verras bien._

Lui donnant un léger coup dans le bras avec son coude, elle fit faussement vexée :

- _Tu sais que ce n'est pas très galant de faire se tourner les méninges une femme ?_

Un léger éclat d'amusement pensa dans ses yeux orageux, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Rúmil l'avait devancé, la voix railleuse :

- _Mais qui nous dit que tu es une femme, mellon ?_

 _-_ _Ma main faisant de très belles arabesques sur ta joue, peut-être ?_ le menaça-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

- _Glorfindel !_ s'écria un ellon semblant être terrifié. _Balrog en vu ! J'aurai besoin de ta protection !_

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que le Capitaine de Fondcombe était là, lui aussi. Il était vêtu comme à son habitude, en tenue de combat, même s'il était déchargé de son armure. Il était très beau, remarqua-t-elle. Elle s'en voulut un instant de penser à la beauté d'un autre homme qu'Orophin avant de comprendre une chose : son amour serait toujours indéfectible à cet ellon doux qui avait su se forger une carapace épaisse, mais elle pouvait se rendre compte que les autres existaient aussi et apprécier, même si le désir, le véritable désir qui avait brûlé sa chair le matin-même, ne leur appartiendrait jamais. Baissant légèrement la tête, elle salua courtoisement cet ellon qu'elle ne connaissait pour le moment que peu :

- _Bonjour, Seigneur Glorfindel. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir en ces lieux._

 _-_ _Allons_ , la reprit-il avec un sourire, _pas de cela aujourd'hui. Ici et maintenant, nous sommes tous égaux, tout du moins pour une journée._

 _-_ _Même moi ?_ demanda tout à coup une voix bien plus fluette.

Se retournant vivement vers Elerinna qui regardait avec admiration le capitaine devant elle, comprenant certainement qu'il était très puissant, elle entendit ce dernier lui répondre :

- _Évidemment. Mais que dirais-tu, jeune demoiselle, d'apprendre quelques autres bases du combat ? Je sais par Galadriel que vos parents et certainement ta grande sœur ici présente t'ont appris à manier ne serait-ce qu'un peu un bout de bois comme une épée. Mais cela te plairait-il de t'améliorer ? Je vois dans tes yeux que oui, mais il va maintenant falloir demander la permission..._

La petite tête blonde d'Elerinna se tourna alors vers elle, et ses yeux se mirent à faire la réplique même du Chat Botté. Elle semblait la supplier pour qu'elle-même accepte. Mais à vrai dire, elle doutait quand même un peu. C'est qu'il ne fallait pas oublier, ce qui était facile avec le trop plein de vitalité de l'elfing, qu'elle était encore blessée. Elle se souvint alors des recommandations d'Orophin. Elle ne devait pas trop se servir de ses genoux. Mais cela incluait-il un petit combat à l'épée ? Tergiversant, elle finit par prendre sa décision. Levant le menton vers Glorfindel, elle lui dit ou plutôt sembla ordonner :

- _Elle ne doit pas forcer sur ses genoux et si elle commence à fatiguer,_ _il faut qu'_ _elle s'arrête pour se reposer un peu. Ses genoux, bien qu'en voit de guérison ne sont pas encore rétablis..._ _I_ _peine cinq jours elle était encore aux mains des Orcs..._

- _Mais je vais bien_ , tenta de protester en geignant Elerinna. _C'est vrai en plus..._

 _-_ _Entendu_ , acquiesça gravement le Capitaine. _Mais cela était de toute façon ce que je comptais faire._

Souriant, Elenna hocha la tête comme ultime accord pour qu'il parte avec sa sœur. La prenant alors par la main, il se mit à lui décrire la salle d'armes, là où ils allaient chercher deux épées de bois. Se retournant finalement vers Isil qui regardait la scène avec une pointe de tendresse dans le regard, attendrie certainement par la vision qu'offrait cette elfing et ce tueur de Balrog réunis, la princesse de la Lothlorien lui demanda :

- _D'autres sont-ils censés venir ?_

 _-_ _Oui, non_ , tergiversa la guerrière. _En fait je ne sais pas. Mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas. C'est un peu une réunion ouverte sans contrainte de durées._

 _-_ _Voilà quelque chose que je n'avais jamais expérimenté_ , commenta-t-elle.

- _Ça, c'est parce que tu ne nous connaissais pas. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, ou te faire peur vu que nous sommes tes amis, personne d'autres que nous ne le fait. En fait c'est Aldaron qui en a eu l'idée le premier. Il en avait assez de se réveiller aux aurores après une conquête simplement pour aller à un rendez-vous entre amis..._

 _-_ _Ça ne m'étonne même pas_ , commenta Elenna.

Et elle le pensait. Car aussi génial l'ellon fut-il, il semblait bien être quelqu'un qui aimait paresser sous les couettes, quand bien même au combat il s'en donnait à cœur joie, et qui devait adorer rester entre les bras chauds d'une femme après une nuit exaltante. Laissant ses lèvres s'étirer, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le sujet de la conversation avant de l'interroger :

- _Alors, c'est vrai ? Monsieur le Don Juan est incapable de se réveiller après quelques exercices physiques ?_

Si les joues de ses amis se colorèrent en rouge (merci au fait qu'il n'y ait pas d'inconnus, de telles paroles auraient jeté un froid), aucun ne put s'empêcher de ricaner face à la tête que fit le lieutenant. Il fallait dire que le voir perdre un peu de sa superbe avait quelque chose de très gratifiant. Il descendait de son piédestal, le tombeur ! Fini le Charmeur de Donzelles ! Mais en bon joueur, il répliqua :

- _Il faut dire que je leur offre de quoi tenir quelques siècles. Évidemment, leur être autant agréable m'épuise. C'est que vous les femmes, vous êtes difficiles à contenter !_

 _-_ _Gougeât !_ s'exclamèrent deux ellith légèrement outrées qu'il puisse ainsi tourner la gente féminine avant qu'Isil ne poursuive seule. _Mais peut-être est-ce parce qu'au contraire, tes talents ne sont pas au rendez-vous ?_ »

Se renfrognant légèrement, Aldaron, les fusilla du regard avant qu'il ne se détende et se mette à sourire, à l'unisson des autres. Puis, Aerandir remarquant qu'Elenna n'avait toujours pas laissé ses pains, il les lui prit pour les mettre dans le gros panier à pique-nique prévu pour l'occasion.

Durant une heure, les discussions allèrent à tout va, sur un sujet puis un autre, sautant souvent du coq à l'âne. Elenna adora la gaieté qui s'était installée, chacun racontant quelques drôleries, farces, devinettes ou bien encore souvenirs heureux. Il semblait que « joie » fut le maître mot de cette matinée qui passa rapidement. Au bout de cette heure finale, la table commença à être mise. Il était onze heures, et ce fut ce moment que choisirent Glorfindel et Elerinna pour réapparaître. Sautant au cou de sa sœur, cette dernière se fit un devoir de lui conter toutes les qualités de ce fameux ellon qui savait se battre comme personne, qui était d'une grande gentillesse, d'une sagesse sans commune mesure... Bref, c'était l'amour fou, mais Elenna ne s'en inquiéta pas tant que ça. Elle aussi elle avait eu sa période où elle avait idolâtré quelques personnes...  
Le temps jusqu'à midi passa finalement à une allure folle, tellement folle que lorsque le soleil pointa douze heures et que Haldir débarqua, chacun en fut des plus surpris. Souriant à l'ellon, Elenna fut la première à se lever, à épousseter ses vêtements avant de s'approcher de lui et de l'aborder :

« - _Alors, mellon, vous vous joignez enfin à nous ?_

 _-_ _Pour un petit moment_ , répondit ce dernier. _Juste pour partager quelques banalités et un repas. Toutefois, je dois également parler à mon frère et à Astaldo._ »

Hochant la tête, acquiesçant à quelque chose qu'elle comprenait mais qui dans un sens lui restait aussi mystérieux, tel le futur sujet de la conversation de son ami, elle s'écarta et l'invita à table. Aerandir et Aldaron se poussèrent alors, de sorte qu'une place entre eux deux, sur l'un des deux longs bancs de la table en bois , fut libérée et qu'il put s'y installer.

Chacun commença alors à parler à l'autre, le tout dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Et tout en parlant, le repas fut entamé. Mais malgré la bonne humeur ambiante, Elenna resta un peu sur la réserve. Très peu, mais tout de même. Elle attendait Amlach. Grignotant du pain, de la salade de légumes, elle jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers l'aire d'entraînement, attendant de voir apparaître la chevelure rousse du forgeron. Mais il n'était toujours pas là. Peut-être viendrait-il plus tard ? Peut-être avait-il eu trop de travail ? Ou peut-être qu'il ne viendrait tout simplement pas. Isil, qui savait qu'elle avait invité l'ellon, se rapprocha d'elle et lui demanda alors à voix basse :

« - _Tu l'attends ?_

 _-_ _Oui_ , acquiesça la jeune femme en reposant un bout de pain qu'elle martyrisait avec ses doigts. _Mais je ne sais pas... Ne devrait-il pas déjà être là ?_

 _-_ _Peut-être_ , déclara la guerrière en fronçant les sourcils.

Le coin de ses lèvres s'affaissant légèrement, la princesse de la Lorien passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de jouer distraitement avec son bracelet en perles. Regardant son amie, elle demanda doucement :

- _Penses-tu qu'il va venir ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas, mellon_ , répondit sincèrement Isil.

Soupirant longuement, Elenna se rappela alors des paroles du forgeron. Il était le mouton noir de la famille, le rebut. Celui dont personne ne voulait. Aussi, sa situation lui avait serré le cœur. Elle lui avait alors proposé de venir, et elle avait souhaité qu'il accepte.

- _Mais si tu savais comme il est seul_ , le gémit l'elleth. _À cause de son métier sa famille ne lui parle plus... Pourquoi ne vient-il pas ? Je veux dire... Nous l'accepterions. Tu le sais, ici nul ne se sent supérieur aux autres..._

 _-_ _Je sais_ , souffla Isil en posant sa main sur son bras. _Mais parfois, une personne ne veut pas être aidée._

 _-_ _Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi m'en aurait-il parlé ?_ la questionna-t-elle. _Pourquoi si c'est pour rester encore seul ?_

 _-_ _Peut-être n'est-il pas prêt ?_ suggéra le soldat. _Peut-être aujourd'hui était-il le premier pas pour quitter la solitude ? Mais parfois un solitaire, surtout une personne qui l'est depuis longtemps, a besoin de temps. Ne lui force pas la main, cela serait mauvais. Tu lui as proposé, et voilà quelque chose de généreux, mais s'il n'accepte pas ta main tendue pour le moment, tu ne peux rien y faire. Tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde, Elenna. Comprends-le._

Baissant les yeux, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux acquiesça avant de reprendre un morceau de pain. Regardant finalement en direction de sa cadette, elle remarqua que cette dernière triait ses légumes, mettant les carottes à part. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle l'enjoignit :

- _Ne trie pas, Elerinna. Mange tout._

Boudant, l'elfing fit une moue à faire craquer un dur à cuire avant de geindre :

 _-Mais je n'aime pas les carottes..._

 _-Alors prends-en au moins la moitié. Tu dois avoir une alimentation variée. Et sur ce point-là, ce n'est pas en me faisant le Chat Botté que tu vas me faire cesser mes directives._

- _Mais_ , protesta-t-elle avant qu'un regard sévère ne la fasse se taire. _D'accord,_ soupira-t-elle finalement pleine de mauvaises volontés. »

Lorsque le repas se termina, Haldir se leva et s'excusa avant de prendre à part Astaldo et Rúmil. Ces derniers ne semblèrent pas comprendre pourquoi le Capitaine de la Garde semblait vouloir leur parler, aussi la curiosité d'Elenna grimpa en flèche. Et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, la jeune femme tandis l'oreille et tentant de percevoir ce qu'ils disaient. Son espionnage ne rapporta toutefois pas ses fruits, les seuls mots qu'elle avait entendu se résumant à « Orophin », « Elenna », « forgeron » et « _naneth_ ». Passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'elleth se demanda alors ce qu'Haldir avait voulu dire. Orophin avait-il pris le parti d'aiguiser lui-même son épée ? Cela lui semblait bien peu probable. Laissant finalement tomber le sujet, la sœur de la souveraine des lieux attaqua le rangement de la table. Mais à peine avait-elle fini, que les trois ellyn débarquèrent. S'approchant d'elle-même, elle vit avec surprise Astaldo l'étreindre doucement avant de lui murmurer :

« - _Je suis navré, cousine, d'avoir à te laisser, mais un ami a besoin de nous._

Lui assurant qu'il n'y avait nul problèmes, la jeune femme fit également ses « au revoir » à ses autres amis avant que tous trois ne prennent leur envol. Se retournant finalement vers Isil, elle lui demanda :

- _Pourquoi tout le monde semble étrange aujourd'hui ?_

 _-_ _Je crois avoir mon idée_ , répondit la guerrière avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- _Quoi?_ la questionna l'elleth qui mourrait d'envie d'avoir sa réponse.

- _Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire_ , déclara-t-elle. _Mais si c'est ce que je pense, tu vas avoir besoin de moi._

- _Et pourquoi donc ?_ fit-elle peu convaincue.

- _Parce que je suis une femme !_ s'exclama Isil comme une évidence. _Mais avant cela, viens, ta petite surprise t'attend._

Très intriguée, il fallait l'avouait, Elenna la suivit sans discuter, accompagnée par les autres. Elles sortirent de la Salle, avant de se retrouver dans un coin à part de l'aire d'entraînement. Saisissant deux épées en bois, la guerrière s'approcha d'elle avant de lui en tendre une et d'expliquer à quoi tout cela rimait :

- _Je sais que tu aimes manier une arme, mais ces derniers jours tu n'en as pas eu l'occasion. Je sais aussi que nombre, de part ta grossesse et ton rang, te considère comme une petite chose fragile à protéger, mais crois-moi, ici chacun sait ce que tu vaux. Donc on s'est dit que t'entraîner et recevoir des conseils avisés pour progresser te plairait. Certes ce ne sera pas très forcé, faudrait pas que ton bébé trouve à y redire, mais ça te détendra sûrement._

Souriant tout en faisant un moulinet avec l'arme en bois que venait de lui passer son amie, la jeune femme blonde remercia Iluvatar pour lui avoir donné de tels amis. Ces derniers semblaient en effet comprendre qu'elle était capable de nombreuses choses, et ne se décidaient pas à la ménager à cause de son rang ou du fait qu'elle portait sa fille en son sein. Non, ils avaient même décidé de lui laisser une certaine liberté pour qu'elle puisse exprimer sa personnalité dans sa totalité. Baissant légèrement la tête pour remercier chacun d'entre eux, elle vit finalement la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux d'Elerinna, cette dernière ayant hâte de voir comment elle se débrouillait avec une lame. Car si elle l'avait déjà vu deux fois, dont la fois où elle avait fini aux mains de Saroumane, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il faisait nuit et qu'en conséquence la visibilité n'avait pas été optimale. Lui souriant alors, elle se tourna à nouveau vers Isil lorsque cette dernière reprit la parole.  
- _Tu te battras contre moi, mellon. Glorfindel et les autres seront quant à eux chargés de commenter tes gestes pour que tu puisses améliorer ta qualité de combat._

Acquiesçant muettement, Elenna se mit en garde, attendant patiemment l'attaque du soldat.

- _Ça commence bien_ , débuta Aerandir. _Elle a une bonne position._

- _Attendons la suit_ e, déclara un Aldaron prudent.

Regardant droit dans les yeux l'elleth brune, la Princesse de Lothlorien sut lire dans les prunelles de cette dernière le moment-même où elle attaqua. Levant son épée, elle para le coup avec facilité. Hochant la tête pour la féliciter, Isil reprit la charge quelques secondes plus tard. Elenna, en toute honnêteté se défendait bien, mais arriva un moment où les attaques rapides de son amie devinrent difficiles à contrer, et où elle faillit ne pas réussir.

- _Ta garde est trop basse_ , commenta Glorfindel. _Tu dois la monter davantage._

Acquiesçant, la jeune femme fit ce qu'il disait et continua de se battre. Malheureusement, quelques instants plus tard, son arme en bois volait de ses mains pour se retrouver quelques mètres plus loin.

- _Tu sers trop ton épée,_ déclara gravement Aldaron avant de sourire _. Tu ne dois pas perdre de vue que c'est une arme légère et délicate que tu tiens, non pas la casserole avec laquelle tu vas assommer Orophin !_ »

Lui lançant un regard noir pour cette plaisanterie, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes. Partant récupérer son épée, elle continua son entraînement, jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence sa lente course vers l'Ouest.

Lorsque le gong des seize heures fut arrivé, Isil enjoignit Elenna à la rejoindre pour s'en aller vers le Palais de sa sœur. Ne comprenant guère pourquoi, elle accepta tout de même. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Elerinna, son amie et elle-même étaient accueillies par Galadriel. Les raisons qui firent que tout s'ensuivit furent un mystère pour la jeune femme enceinte. En effet, on lui fit prendre un bain parfumé avant que son aînée ne lui passe une ravissante robe dorée. On coiffa ses cheveux avec application, puis ses ongles finirent par être polis. Et alors que cette dernière tâche lui était appliquée, l'esprit confus et intrigué d'Elenna reprit le dessus le temps d'une question :

« - _Je veux bien_ _avouer_ _que se faire pomponner e_ _s_ _t très agréable, mais ma sœur, pourquoi ce soir ?_

 _-_ _Surprise_ , chuchota Galadriel avec un sourire mais aussi quelque trémolos dans la voix. _Mais il faut que tu saches que cette nuit Elerinna dors au Palais._

Écarquillant les yeux, ne comprenant pas du tout les raisons de cette décision, mais ayant aussi un peu peur de s'éloigner de sa cadette pour une nuit, l'elleth la questionna vivement :

- _Mais pourquoi ? Elle est bien au talan, non ?_

 _-Bien sûr qu'elle est très bien avec toi_ , répondit son aînée en tâchant de la rassurer. _Simplement je pense que ce soir tu préféreras ne pas l'avoir avec toi. Fais-moi confiance._ »

Plongeant ses iris bleutés dans ses jumelles, elle ne put y lire que la plus grande sincérité. Son âme inquiète s'apaisa alors un peu, tandis que la curiosité la reprenait. Mais décidant de la faire taire, se laissant finalement la surprise, elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, le temps qu'on ait fini de s'occuper de ses ongles.

Lorsque tout fut fini, elle rouvrit les yeux. La première chose qui la choqua fut la tendresse et l'émotion dans les yeux de sa frangine. Mais pourquoi diable chacun réagissait-il de manière bizarre aujourd'hui ? Semblant comprendre ses pensées, ce qui en vérité n'était guère difficile tant elle était un livre ouvert, la souveraine murmura :

« - _Tu es magnifique Elenna. La plus belle elleth de ce royaume._

Rougissant à vue d'œil, la jeune femme balbutia quelques remerciements avant de poser la main sur son ventre et de demander :

- _Et c'est quoi la suite maintenant ?_

 _-Tu retournes chez toi_ , annonça calmement Isil.

- _Quoi ?!_ s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle n'y comprit rien du tout. Pourquoi se serait-on autant occupée d'elle pour finalement la renvoyer chez elle ? Pendant quelques instants son cerveau tourna à plein régime avant qu'une pensée ne lui vienne : peut-être avait-on organisé ceci pour qu'elle puisse passer une soirée avec Orophin. À cette idée, tous les paramètres de la situation semblèrent prendre sens. Le fait qu'on l'ait apprêté, que sa cadette dorme au Palais... Se taisant toutefois pour ne faire part de sa découverte, elle laissa un sourire égayer son visage avant de se relever et de profiter du confort de ses nouvelles ballerines.

- _Alors quand dois-je rentrer ?_ »

Les yeux bandés, Elenna tint fermement la main de son amie tant elle avait peur de se ramasser en beauté. Jurant lorsque son pied buta sur un petit caillou, elle entendit la guerrière rire.

«- _Ris, ris_ , la menaça-t-elle. _Mais tu plaisanteras moins lorsque je me serai vengée..._

Elle écouta à peine les excuses d'Isil, se préparant psychologiquement à ce qui allait suivre. Rien n'avait été dit à voix haute, mais les actions étranges convergeaient dans une seule et même direction, et n'étant pas aveugle elle avait compris : une soirée entre Orophin et elle-même avait été préparée. On pouvait dire que cette pensée la remplissait de joie, pouvoir rester un moment seule, sans le monde extérieur, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait étant certainement l'une de ses plus grandes envies. Laissant ses lèvres s'étirer, elle revint au présent en trébuchant à nouveau.

- _Par tous les Balrogs du monde entier_ , grogna-t-elle, _je suis vraiment obligée de rester aveugle pour le trajet ? C'est de la torture..._

- _Tu n'es pas obligée_ , commenta une voix masculine tandis qu'un ellon approchait. _Mais ainsi tu auras davantage la surprise !_

Sous la surprise de le revoir aujourd'hui, Elenna resta coite quelques instants avant de répondre :

- _Alors soit, Astaldo, mais c'est pour toi que je continue d'accepter cette torture !_

- _Allons donc_ , fit-il amusé. _Je suis certain que ce n'est pas si terrible !_

 _-Détrompe-toi ! Isil est une loque en matière de guidage !_

Cette dernière, pour montrer son mécontentement, poussa quelques cris outrés avant de lui donner un coup de coude. Riant finalement toutes les deux, elle finirent par arriver au talan de la princesse de Lorien. Embrassant son guide, elle lui fit ses « au revoir » avant qu'elle ne parte. S'apprêtant à monter les escaliers, elle prit finalement le parti de parler d'abord à son cousin.

- _Tu devrais l'inviter à dîner_ , déclara-t-elle.

Elle n'eut alors même pas besoin de le voir pour sentir à quel point il rougissait.

- _Je veux dire, l'aimes-tu ?_ reprit-elle.

Pinçant les lèvres, il laissa finalement passer quelques mots :

- _Oui. Sa beauté, sa générosité, son ardeur au combat, sa façon d'être... Tout m'appelle chez elle..._

 _-Et bien_ , souffla-t-elle. _Qu'attends-tu pour la courtiser en bonne et due forme et ensuite la demander en mariage ?_

Soupirant, Astaldo lui expliqua :

- _Elle ressemble à une rose fraîche, et j'ai peur en m'approchant trop près de la faire se faner..._

 _-Imbécil_ e, commenta Elenna en levant psychologiquement les yeux aux ciel. _Es-tu donc aveugle au point de ne pas voir à quel point elle t'aime ?_ _Alors tu vas me faire plaisir, on va monter rapidement et après ça tu coures la retrouver, vous passez une soirée romantique sous le clair de Lune, et tu lui dis combien elle compte pour toi. Marché conclu ?_

Il sembla tergiverser quelques instants, plusieurs secondes où la jeune femme eut l'impression de pouvoir assister à ses propres schémas de pensées. Et pourtant, sa vision n'était pas en état de marche... Deux minutes plus tard, il murmurait un acquiescement.

Heureuse de voir qu'elle pourrait peut-être arranger les choses, ou tout du moins faire que ça aille plus vite entre ses amis, elle se mit à sourire. Puis, tenant fermement la main d'Astaldo le temps que dura la traversée, elle eut presque envie de remercier Eru à la fin de ce parcours du combattant.

- _Tu es une personne extraordinaire_ , souffla son cousin en s'approchant d'elle. _Aussi, qu'importe ce qu'il doit se passer derrière ces portes, n'oublie pas que tu as droit au bonheur et que tu dois tout faire pour l'obtenir, tant que ce n'est pas trahir ta nature profonde._

À ces mots, ses sourcils se froncèrent sous l'incompréhension. Que voulait-il dire par ses paroles sibyllines ? Il ne la laissa toutefois pas le questionner. En effet, il posa doucement ses lèvres sur sa joue rebondie avant de murmurer :

- _Profite de ta soirée cousine, mais n'enlève pas ton bandeau. On le fera à ta place_. »

Ce fut sur ces dernières paroles qu'il partit, laissant une elleth complètement perdue.

Elenna n'eut pas à attendre longtemps sur le pas de sa porte. Réglée comme un minuteur de téléphone portable, la porte s'ouvrit à peine Astaldo parti. Laissant ses autres sens englober son environnement, elle sentit avec plaisir l'odeur de miel de son guérisseur. Jamais elle ne pourrait se tromper.

Lorsque les mains douces du poète s'emparèrent des siennes, le sentiment qui la submergea fut intense mais merveilleux. Elle avait l'impression de s'abandonner totalement, mais avec une confiance absolue. Il était là pour elle, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ils firent une vingtaine de pas avant de s'arrêter. Tâchant de se souvenir des plans du talan, la jeune femme conclut qu'ils se trouvaient dans la salle à manger. Et pour une fois son orientation ne lui fit pas défaut. Elle sentit Orophin se glisser derrière elle avant qu'il ne retire doucement sa cape, qu'il ne la range où elle-ne-savait-où et qu'il ne pose délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules légèrement dénudées. Le fait d'être plongée dans le noir rendait à ce contact toute sa sensualité, mais également une tendresse peu commune. Toutefois Elenna n'avait pas peur, à sa grande surprise. Certes elle ne se sentait pas encore de partager quelques actes charnels, mais elle savait que jamais pour l'instant il n'irait jusque là.

Attrapant une de ses mains tandis que ses doigts fins parcouraient sa nuque, elle le fit passer devant elle avant de la lui embrasser. Souriant au moment où elle entendit son soupir, elle sentit qu'on lui défaisait son bandeau.  
Elle eut un peu peur à ce moment-là, de ce qu'elle découvrirait. Mais elle était excitée, aussi. En fait, le noir dans lequel elle avait été plongée, se rendit-elle compte, avait joué un rôle de cocon protecteur. Comme si les menaces qu'elle ne voyait pas ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. Mais il n'y avait nul menace en ces lieux, se rappela-t-elle.

Ouvrant doucement les paupières, elle tomba sur les prunelles émues de l'ellon qu'elle aimait. Résistant à l'envie soudaine de l'embrasser, elle caressa doucement sa joue avant de regarder autour d'elle.

Il avait fait un travail fabuleux. La longue table était ceinte d'une nappe blanche, et des pétales de roses rouges l'habillaient avec élégance. Deux couverts avaient mis face à l'autre de l'autre : un pour lui et un pour elle. Touchant délicatement le tissu recouvrant sa table, Elenna finit par regarder intensément Orophin. Quelque chose de bien plus grand qu'un simple repas se préparait, mais elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir davantage. Non, elle voulait simplement profiter du moment présent, de chaque seconde qui s'écoulait dans un cycle sans fin.

Le premier qui rompit le silence quasi religieux fut le guerrier. Reculant une chaise, il la regarda doucement avant de murmurer avec simplicité :

« - _Assieds-toi donc, j_ _'_ _apporte les entrées._

Intriguée par l'idée que ce charmant ellon ait fait la cuisine, la princesse de Lorien ne se le fit pas redire deux fois. Se mettant à l'aise sur sa chaise, après-tout elle était chez elle, elle le regarda partir dans la cuisine puis revenir avec deux belles assiettes.

Il y avait dans l'une et dans l'autre de la salade, mais également des sortes de feuilles avec un accompagnement. Enfin supposait-elle que c'étaient des feuilles de brique. Par contre, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y avait dedans.

- _Chèvre, miel et figues_ , la renseigna Orophin avec un sourire. _Je suis peut-être un homme mais je sais cuisiner!_

Souriant fortement sous la boutade, Elenna entama son repas. Mais à peine avait-elle pris une bouchée qu'elle poussa un cri de pur extase culinaire ce qui entraîna un rire franc du guerrier.

- _Ne ris pas_ , le tança-t-elle en le frappant sans force avec sa serviette. _En plus c'est de ta cuisine dont il est question ! Tu devrais être_ _content_ _!_

- _Mais je le suis_ , répliqua-t-il en se calmant légèrement mais surtout en la regardant avec chaleur.

Ses joues semblèrent se réchauffer comme après une exposition trop longue au Soleil, tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort. Mais pourquoi diable réagissait-elle ainsi ? Elle avait remarqué le comportement étrange des autres, mais si elle s'y mettait à son tour, ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge !

Cherchant donc un sujet de conversation, elle se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé le matin-même, et comment il avait semblait perturbé.

- _Que voulais-tu me dire, ce matin que tu ne pouvais faire sur l'instant ?_ demanda-t-elle.

Soupirant longuement, elle vit l'ellon finirent son entrée avant de répondre :

- _Ta sœur est venue me voir à mon talan_ _hier soir_ _. Elle avait une proposition à me transmettre._

Vraiment curieuse pour le coup, Elenna le détailla et chercha un quelconque signe de réponse en lui. Mais à part de la nervosité, elle ne lut rien d'autre.

- _Elle m'a proposé de prendre un rôle de guérisseur à la Maison de Guérison, d'y travailler en tant que médecin, mais aussi en tant qu'enseignant..._

Totalement sur les fesses par cette nouvelle des plus étonnantes, la jeune femme resta quelques secondes sans parler. Sa sœur lui avait véritablement proposé cela ? En comprenant ce que cela impliquerait, dont leur rapprochement, elle espéra qu'il avait dit « oui ».

- _Et qu'as-tu dit ?_ le questionna-t-elle la voix un peu faible.

- _Je lui avais demandé, hier, de me laisser un peu de temps. Ce matin je suis allé la voir et parmi tous les sujets que nous avons abordé, j'ai fait part du fait que j'étais heureux de ce_ _tte proposition et que je l'acceptais_.

Laissant un immense sourire fleurir son visage, la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser assez court, mais qui les renversa tous les deux par l'intensité avec laquelle ils le ressentirent. En même temps, l'ambiance de la maisonnée, du décor aidait aussi. Reculant finalement, elle baissa légèrement les yeux et regarda son assiette à présent vide. Se relevant alors, Orophin repartit dans la cuisine pour aller chercher la suite.

Au milieu du dessert qui se faisait plutôt silencieux, chacun détaillant l'autre en ce demandant ce à quoi il pensait, Orophin la questionna :

- _Ce matin tu avais toi aussi des choses à me dire... De quoi s'agissait-il ?_

Soupirant, la jeune femme se cala dans sa chaise avant de fermer les yeux. À quoi avait-elle pensé ? À son enfant, à ce qu'elle devrait lui dire. Une chose terrible avec qu'elle ne savait pas comment traiter.

- _Tu sais comment a été conçue ma fille, meleth_ , souffla-t-elle. _Aussi, je ne sais que lui dire plus tard. Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'elle est le fruit d'un viol. Comment le pourrai-je de toute façon ? Mais ma vie là-bas n'est pas celle d'ici. Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là_ , déglutit-elle avec difficulté, _doit rester dans cet entrepôt, et ne pas en ressortir._

Le visage se faisant grave, son poète se releva avant de s'approcher d'elle et de saisir une de ses mains dans les siennes. Le contact chaud et doux apaisa quelques instants Elenna qui écouta la réponse de l'homme, entre une certaine douleur et un grand espoir :

- _Oui, je le sais meleth. Et je suis en accord avec toi sur ce sujet-là._ _Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? Ton enfant, mon amour, je l'élèverai comme le mien si tu me l'autorisais. Car n'était-elle pas une partie de toi ? Et ce qui est une partie de toi, est par extension une partie de moi._

Une larme roulant sur sa joue, l'elleth regarda avec douceur l'ellon. Il était tellement prévenant, tellement aimant, soucieux des autres qu'au fond d'elle-même elle ne pouvait que remercier les Valar de lui avoir permis de le rencontrer. Drôle de paradoxe si on se rappelait que ses propres grands-parents étaient Yavanna et Aulë.

 _-Mais comment alors lui expliquerons-nous qu'elle est née alors que nous nous sommes mariés que bien plus tard ? Que nous n'étions pas même fiancés le jour de sa conception ?_

Le regardant attentivement, cherchant un quelconque signe de solution, elle fut surprise de la voir changer d'expression. En effet, il parut plus incertain, plus inquiet. Toutefois l'amour et la tendresse de ses iris brunes ne firent que se renforcer. Se relevant puis s'agenouillant à côté, l'elleth enceinte le sentit prendre ses deux mains dans les siennes, avant qu'il ne murmure :

- _Te souviens-tu des promesses que nous nous sommes faîtes il y a deux nuits ? Nous nous sommes jurés présence et fidélité. À ce moment-là, nos essences se sont a_ _cceptées_ _et se sont liées. Mais officiellement, nous ne somme_ _s_ _pas reconnus comme étant_ _un couple_ _. Aussi, Elenna, je voulais en cette soirée particulière laisser parler mon cœur. Ce dernier t'as reconnu comme son double pour partager nos souvenirs d'hier, nos émotions d'aujourd'hui, et nos projets de demain. Aussi, je te le demande : Elenna Amandiel, souhaites-tu me supporter pour le reste de_ _ton_ _existence ?_ _Acceptes-tu de m'épouser_ _?_

Incapable de répondre sous l'émotion qui lui serra la gorge, elle eut comme l'impression que son cœur voulait se jeter hors de sa cage thoracique. Dire combien elle était heureuse aurait été un euphémisme.

Se mettant doucement à genoux face à lui, elle l'embrassa passionnément avant que la réponse tant attendu ne franchisse ses lèvres :

- _De tout mon cœur, oui. Orophin, tu es tout pour moi !_

Rempli d'un bonheur indescriptible, l'ellon se mit alors à rire en capturant sa bouche. Leurs dents se rencontrèrent tandis qu'avec voracité leurs lèvres s'écrasaient et leurs langues jouaient. C'était certainement l'un des baisers les plus étranges, entre rires et pleurs, douleur et plaisir. Plus rien n'avait de sens, à part les émotions.

Reprenant finalement ses esprits, le guérisseur remarqua qu'il avait oublié de donner quelque chose d'important à sa belle. Sortant donc d'une de ses poches un écrin argenté, il le présenta à la princesse qui le regarda avec émerveillement et curiosité avant de l'ouvrir.

Lorsqu'elle remarquai le bijou à l'intérieur, une envie de pleurer la saisit. Car outre d'être la plus belle bague qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, c'était principalement un gage de leur amour commun et de leur promesse. La saisissant avec deux doigts, elle remarqua la beauté de l'argent, le pourtour gravé de petites fleurs, et les pierres brunes et vertes en son centre qui formaient une rosace. C'était vraiment un travail de qualité. Mais une autre chose vint la percuter. La bague était plutôt âgée. Ne comprenant pas le pourquoi du comment, elle jeta un regard intriguée envers son nouvellement fiancé.

- _Cette anneau me provient de ma mère_ , commença-t-il. _Haldir l'a refusée car elle lui rappelait trop de souvenirs, et Rúmil m'a dit que le jour où il se marierait je devrai_ _s_ _le tuer car il serait_ _alors_ _devenu fou..._

Elenna, à l'entente des paroles rapportées de son ami, se mit à sourire. Elle non plus ne le voyait pas marié. Du moins pour l'instant.

- _Ma mère était une elleth fière mais douce, au courage exemplaire et à l'amour sans limites. Je suis certain qu'elle aurait aimé que je te l'offres pour nos fian_ _ç_ _ailles._

Lui tendant alors délicatement ses doigts, elle laissa quelques pleurs naître en son sein. Elle était émue au-delà des mots. Ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle ne s'en était pas doutée un moment dans la journée. Mais les autres si, apparemment. C'était même certainement pour cela qu'ils avaient semblé si bizarres !

- _Je t'aime Orophin_ , chuchota-t-elle.

- _Moi aussi_ , répondit-il à voix basse. »

La suite n'a nul besoin d'être contée avec des mots, mais plutôt avec des sensations, des émotions. Peu de temps après ces promesses, ils s'étaient en effet retrouvés dehors pour profiter du clair de la Lune et des étoiles. Elenna s'était ensuite faite quelques frayeurs à cause d'un gros rapace qui chassait, et ils en avaient bien ri. Puis, pour la première fois de son existence, elle avait dormi avec un homme. Oh, il n'y avait eu aucun geste déplacé et chacun avait été habillé à peu près convenablement. Ils n'étaient pas nus. En revanche, si elle avait eu peur de ce qu'il en découdrait, Elenna avait été surprise par l'impression de sécurité ressentie dans les bras de son aimé. C'était une chaleur diffuse, une protection absolue contre le monde extérieur. Dans son cocon, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

De même, au moment où l'ellon avait posé doucement sa main sur son ventre, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle s'était sentie merveilleusement bien. Une sorte de connexion s'établissait entre lui, elle, et l'enfant en son sein. Une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu croire possible avant ce jour-là.

Ce fut donc dans ce contexte que la nuit passa, et que la journée du lendemain arriva, synonyme de nombreux bouleversements.


	39. Chapitre 39

**_Hello ! Je reviens finalement plus rapidement que prévu, mais pour une seule raison : je suis malade, chez moi, et j'ai donc le temps d'écrire._**

 ** _Il s'est passé de nombreuses choses depuis la demande en mariage d'Orophin, mais rien qui à mes yeux ne sollicitait vraiment un chapitre à chaque fois, car j'aurai trouvé ça ennuyant, et je pense que vous aussi. C'est donc pourquoi tout a été résumé, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus. N'hésitez toutefois pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !_**

 ** _Bisous et à plus !_**

 ** _Récapitulatif :_**

 ** _Orophin a demandé Elenna en mariage et elle a accepté._**

 ** _Elenna a fait un pacte avec Astaldo : ce dernier doit courtiser la femme qu'il aime, c'est-à-dire Isil._**

 ** _Ils vivent tous en Lorien, mais l'heure de la fin de la Guerre approche..._**

 ** _Yavanna et Aulë sont les aïeux d'Elenna et de sa famille._**

 ** _Et s'il y a des questions sur des choses que vous avez oubliés, n'hésitez pas à demander !_**

* * *

 ** _Melior Silverdjane : Et oui, ils sont fiancés ! Après tout, il fallait s'en douter... À l'époque, on ne vivait pas constamment avec quelqu'un en couple sans au moins cela. Et oui, Amlach n'est pas venu, mais je pense que ça devait se passer ainsi. Il n'était pas prêt à être aidé, et je voulais aussi montrer à mon OC qu'elle ne pouvait pas aider tout le monde. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit là pour réparer tous les torts, les problèmes de chacun, car ce n'est pas une super-héroïne, juste une femme avec un grand cœur et des aïeux illustres. Voilà... En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise. Biz._**

 ** _L'Oubliée : Ne t'inquiète pas si tu n'avais pas reviewé de suite, car moi-même je ne publie que maintenant ! Ce serait donc à moi de te demander pardon ! Par contre tu voulais m'envoyer un gâteau pour te faire pardonner et ça, j'accepte ! Quoique je ne le mangerai pas maintenant, car je viens de me choper une purée de gastro-entérite aiguë. Je ne pouvais même pas boire une gorgée d'eau sans courir au seau le plus proche. Bref, c'est la première fois en deux jours que je mange (pour de vrai, et je n'y reviens pas... Je n'ai pas faim alors que d'habitude si le repas a une heure de retard, j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir d'inanition... _ :-) _) et ce n'est pas grand chose : deux biscottes natures. Sinon, je suis ravie si mon chapitre précédent t'a plu à ce point. Je voulais qu'il soit mignon mais sans tomber dans le gamin. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi mais je l'espère. Bisous tout plein (désinfectés évidemment!)._**

 ** _Yourfirstfan : Tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie, Zaza. Tu es à 100 % fabuleuse. Je suis contente car je suis restée en contact avec toi malgré la distance, et j'avais vraiment peur que cela nous coupe. Mais pour l'instant non, alors c'est fantastique. Je suis également hyper fière d'être ton amie, et tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Depuis mon départ il s'est passé de nombreuses choses (avec Sara par exemple), et je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour t'aider à les surmonter. J'espère que tu me pardonneras. Me voici de retour pour la fanfic, mais c'est bientôt la fin. Toutefois, j'ai un compte sur Wattpad et je compte publier ma propre histoire dessus... Je compte sur toi pour te créer un compte et venir commenter ! _ :-) _Sinon je suis contente que tu ais trouvé Elenna et Orophin mignons pour cette demande en mariage. En tout cas sache que c'était l'une de tes plus belles reviews et qu'elle m'a profondément touchée, quand bien même toi tu l'as trouvée nulle. Mille bisous à la vanille et au miel. Besos ! Your best friend. PS : « La véritable amitié n'est pas d'être inséparables, mais d'être séparés et que rien ne change. »_**

 ** _Milyi : Coucou ma Miss ! Je n'ai pas eu de review sur le chapitre précédent mais ce n'est pas grave. As-tu oublié ou y a-t-il eu un beug, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Sinon, quand penses-tu reprendre ta fanfic ? (dit la fan de ta fanfiction) Je t'embrasse fort au nougat (mais les bisous désinfectés car je suis malade..._ :-) _) !_**

CHAPITRE 39 : UNE COURONNE VISSEE SUR LE CRÂNE ! :-) … ET UNE ARRIVANTE !

Tout en soupirant, Elenna se regarda dans le miroir de la chambre de l'appartement pour invités. De nombreuses choses s'étaient déroulées depuis la demande en mariage d'Orophin.

Le lendemain de cette soirée magique, elle avait en effet reçu une lettre de ses amis qui l'informaient que la Guerre était terminée, qu'ils s'étaient battus aux Portes Noires et que si les pertes avaient été nombreuses, grâce à Frodon et Sam, Sauron n'était plus. Les réjouissances avaient duré des jours, chacun sentant un poids au fond de son âme enlevé, retiré. L'Ombre n'était plus une menace, Arda ne craignait plus ce Maia fou.

Isil et Astaldo étaient désormais en couple à la plus grande joie de ces derniers et de leurs amis. Aldaron avait récupéré les dix pièces qui lui étaient dues suite au pari qu'il avait fait avec Rúmil. En effet, ils avaient mis moins d'un an pour être ensemble. Le frère de son guérisseur avait bien essayé de faire valoir ses droits en argumentant que s'ils sortaient ensemble et que leur amour été connu de tous, ils n'étaient pas fiancés et qu'en conséquences le pari était caduque. Or Aldaron se souvenait parfaitement des termes qui avaient été utilisés et les avait récités : « _Je paris dix pièces qu'ils seront ensemble d'ici moins d'un an_ ». Évidemment, le beau-frère d'Elenna n'avait rien pu rétorqué et avait sorti les dix gallions promis.

Fin décembre avait eu lieu l'anniversaire d'Elerinna. Elenna lui avait offert un magnifique coffret bijoux ainsi qu'un arc et des flèches. Heureuse de ces deux présents, sa frangine avait voulu foncer voir Aldaron pour qu'il lui apprenne à se servir de son arme. Riant, l'elleth avait accepté et l'avait accompagnée. C'est alors que Galadriel était arrivée et avait offert son propre cadeau et non pas des moindres. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique diadème tout en simplicité, image de son propre en statut en Lothlorien. En effet, si ses aînées avaient droits aux leurs, pourquoi pas elle ? Un goûter qui avait réuni les amis, la famille d'Elenna ainsi qu'Orophin avait suivi, et on pouvait dire que l'elfing de dix ans maintenant avait été gâtée. La semaine suivante, la jeune femme enceinte fit ses au revoir à Elrond, ses neveux et sa nièce qui rentrèrent à Imladris.

Les deux mois qui suivirent furent symbole de départ pour les Elfes. Impuissante, la jeune femme avait assisté à la désertion du Royaume de la Lorien. Certains restaient, revendiquant le fait qu'ils partiraient seulement lorsque leurs souverains le feraient. Mais d'autres avec la disparition du danger n'avaient pu rester éloignés de ceux qui leur étaient proches en Valinor, l'impatience les ayant gagnés de façon certaine, et avaient donc pris la décision de partir aux Havres Gris pour prendre un bateau vers les Terres Immortelles. Elenna avait été tentée de faire la même chose, d'aller retrouver ses parents, ses grandes-parents, mais avait finalement décidé d'attendre le mariage de sa nièce, au moins. Elle s'en irait en même temps que son aînée et le reste de sa famille de sang et de cœur. Elle en avait parlé avec Orophin et même si les parents de ce dernier lui manquaient, il avait accepté. Après tout, qu'était-ce quelques mois, années peut-être pour un Elfe millénaire ? Certes l'empressement était là, mais le poète savait que rester était important pour sa belle. De même, ses frères habitaient toujours Arda et leurs présences l'aidaient à patienter.

En février les membres de la délégation galadhrim pour Minas Tirith avaient vu pour la dernière fois la Lothlorien. Tout du moins pour la plupart, quelques uns prévoyant d'y retourner une fois le mariage fini, au lieu de s'en aller. C'était le cœur lourd que la jeune femme avait quitté le royaume, le premier endroit qu'elle avait vraiment pu appeler « maison » depuis la disparition de sa famille. Elle avait pleuré le jour du départ en même temps qu'elle avait rendu sa liberté à Gorn, le faucon qu'elle avait reçu de Yavanna et Aulë, mais aussi une semaine plus tard. Les hormones avaient probablement accentué ses émotions, mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était une partie de sa vie qu'elle abandonnait là-bas, et finalement, elle ne savait pas si elle était prête. Peut-être serait-il préférable de rester encore quelques temps avant le voyage final ? La délégation était finalement arrivée à la Cité Blanche quinze jours plus tard. Il restait trois mois à patienter avant le couronnement d'Aragorn.

Le jour où Elenna avait revu ses amis avait été synonyme de rires, de pleurs, et de joie. En apprenant la nouvelle de ses fiançailles ces derniers l'avaient chaudement félicitée. Legolas l'avait finalement prise à part pour lui parler personnellement. Ils s'étaient considérés comme frère et sœur avant qu'elle ne rentre en Lorien, et il tenait toujours autant à elle. Elle était son amie, sa frangine qui avait vécu bien trop de choses pour son propre bien. Il lui avait souhaité tout le bonheur du monde et lui avait confié qu'il serait toujours là pour elle, qu'importe les changements qui avaient eu et qui auraient lieu dans sa vie. Il lui avait ensuite annoncé que peu de temps après le couronnement de leur ami il s'en irait voyager en Terre du Milieu avec Gimli. Heureuse pour lui, elle s'était rappelé plus tard qu'elle avait promis à Gimli de visiter des monuments nains. Un poids sur le cœur, elle s'était alors dit qu'elle risquait de ne pas pouvoir tenir sa promesse et elle espéra que son ami puisse la pardonner. Toutefois cela était passé quand débarquant, Gimli était arrivé pour appuyer les dires du prince et qu'elle avait pu lui confier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. La rassurant, il lui avait dit comprendre et qu'elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire.

À présent, en ce jour de Mai, Elenna patientait dans la chambre des appartements qui lui avaient été accordés, attendant qu'Orophin termine de se préparer pour le couronnement du nouveau Roi de Minas Tirith. Depuis combien de temps n'y avait-il pas eu de couronnés en ce royaume était un mystère pour l'elleth, mais elle avait compris que cela faisait des générations. Elle ne se faisait toutefois pas de soucis pour Aragorn, sachant pertinemment qu'il ferait un bon souverain. De plus, avec Arwen à ses côtés, il ne pourrait qu'être heureux. Arwen... La jeune femme était l'une des seules qui savait quelle surprise était réservée à son ami. Elle avait hâte de voir son expression lors de leurs retrouvailles.

Expirant doucement, l'elleth passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Les servantes qui étaient venues l'aider à se préparer avaient vraiment fait du bon travail. La longue robe bleue mettait ses formes en valeur tout en camouflant quelque peu son ventre rond. Elle était à son onzième mois de grossesse et le terme devait bientôt arriver, et à vrai dire elle en rêvait. Car si elle aimait son enfant plus que tout, elle en avait plus qu'assez de se sentir gauche, pataude, lourde. Elle voulait retrouver son autonomie, sa gestuelle habituelle. Mais cela lui était pour le moment impossible. Enfin..., il ne restait plus qu'un mois à tenir. Un long mois pour lequel elle comptait les jours.

Soupirant longuement, Elenna s'assit sur le lit, se demandant quand son homme allait enfin sortir de la salle d'eau. On disait que les femmes mettaient du temps à se préparer, et bien personne n'avait vu Orophin un jour de sortie officielle ! Même elle qui n'était pas rapide faisait figure de célérité à ses côtés. Ses lèvres s'étirant à cette pensée, elle se releva lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir enfin.

Magnifique, tout de blanc et d'argent vêtu, il respirait la grâce elfique. Sans nul doute ferait-il tourner des têtes ce jour-là. Mais l'elleth, non le craignant, en était fière. Elle le savait, ce beau châtain aux yeux bruns était à elle, et à nul autre femme.

Semblant comprendre les pensées qui l'animaient, un sourire en coin apparut sur son beau faciès avant qu'il ne s'approche à pas mesuré et que dans un élan amoureux il ne saisisse son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Sa bouche se posant en effet avec délicatesse sur la sienne, tel le toucher d'une plume, Elenna se sentit fondre tendit que ses lèvres s'écartaient et qu'elle le goûtait. Du miel. Il avait le goût du miel. Était-ce du à son corps très sensible ou au talent de son cher et tendre, son désir pour son compagnon se mit à grandir en son sein. Et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, la jeune femme sentit ses seins se faire douloureux tandis que leurs pointes se durcissaient et que son intimité se trouvait humide de son envie.

S'écartant finalement à regrets, elle laissa tout de même un sourire amusé fleurir ses lèvres rosées avant de murmurer tout en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine :

« - _Je crois meleth que si nous continuons, la cérémonie se déroulera sans nous._

 _-Je le crains,_ commenta Orophin amusé lui aussi avant de faussement la reprendre. _C'est pour cela ma chèr_ _e_ _que tu dois cesser ce comportement._ _Mais quelle_ _idée_ _d'e_ _mbrasser ton fiancé en cette heure ?! T'imagines-tu, si nous étions en retard, quel scandale cela serait ?_

Riant légèrement, l'elleth répliqua :

- _Je te rappelle, mon cher, que c'est toi qui m'a embrassée et non l'inverse. C'est donc à toi que la réprimande devrait être adressée._

 _-_ _Point de détail_ , fit le poète en agitant la main, comme pour l'effacer.

- _Évidemment_. »

De bonne humeur, ils entendirent finalement toquer à la porte de leurs appartements. Fronçant les sourcils, Elenna fut la première à reprendre une mine sérieuse avant d'aller ouvrir.

Magnifiques dans leurs atours blancs et verts, se tenaient main dans la main Isil et Astaldo. La première à bouger fut sa meilleure amie. Avançant rapidement elle vint la prendre dans ses bras. La serrant difficilement tout en souriant, la jeune femme blonde finit par s'écarter, et la regardant attentivement, elle déclara :

 _-Je confirme, mellon nin, que tu es de toute beauté habillée ainsi. J'en aurai presque du mal à te reconnaître !_

Les joues de la guerrière se mirent à rosir sous le compliment tandis que le cousin d'Elenna s'approchait de sa belle et l'enlaçait avec douceur. Le cœur de l'elleth blonde bondit dans sa poitrine sous la joie de voir quel bonheur s'offrait à ses amis. Ils l'avaient bien mérité.

- _Je ne cesse de le lui répéter,_ commenta Astaldo à voix basse. _Quand bien même chaque jour sa beauté équivaut à celle d'une rose un matin de rosée._

Les joues de l'intéressée, bien que déjà rosées, prirent soudain une teinte rouge écarlate. Elle ne semblait pas avoir l'habitude d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention.

- _Allons_ , fit Orophin en se retournant vers sa fiancée. _Je crains que si nous ne tardions, nous soyons en retard. Or, je ne pense pas que cela plairai_ _t_ _à Estel..._ »

Se souvenant soudain que son ami allait monter sur le trône, la jeune femme acquiesça avant de poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de son guérisseur. Le petit groupe monta alors jusqu'au plus haut niveau de la Cité, vers la grande place.

Plaisantant avec son cousin et sa meilleure amie, elle les laissa finalement lorsqu'ils partirent rejoindre certaines de leurs connaissances sindar et qu'elle-même s'installait avec son compagnon auprès de ses sœurs.

Elerinna qui avait passé sa matinée avec Galadriel resplendissait. Elle portait en effet une robe rose brodée de petites fleurs, ses cheveux blonds étaient tressés en un magnifique chignon et sa tête finalement ceinte de son diadème. Elle aurait fait bien des jalouses à l'école si elles étaient encore sur Terre. Lui adressant un grand sourire, elle la complimenta et cette dernière fit de même.

Regardant finalement autour d'elle, l'elleth détailla la place. Cette dernière était bordée sur tous les côtés de chevaliers et de soldats du Gondor et du Rohan, mais également par les gens de la Cité et même du Royaume tout entier. Personne ne semblait vouloir manquer le couronnement de son ami, et la jeune femme en ressentit une grande fierté. Soupirant finalement au bout d'un moment, elle fit passer son poids à son autre jambe avant de poser sa main sur son ventre, et tout en continuant de patienter elle parla à sa fille à voix basse.

Elenna finit cependant par sentir l'impatience la gagner. Ses pieds et son dos lui faisaient mal, elle avait l'impression d'être debout depuis des heures, et ne rêvait que d'une chose : s'asseoir enfin. Mais cela ne semblait pas être dans l'ordre naturel des choses. La cérémonie n'avait même pas encore commencé. Ils auraient pu rester encore un moment dans leurs appartements, au lieu de se presser autant. Jetant un coup d'œil à son fiancé, elle l'aperçut qui était en train d'expliquer à un autre Elfe les rudiments de certaines parties de la médecine, et plus particulièrement la façon de faire des points de suture propres pour que le patient n'en garde nul trace. Laissant un fin sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres, elle songea qu'au moins un d'eux deux avait trouvé une occupation pendant cette attente.

C'est alors que le plus grand silence possible s'abattit sur la ville. Jamais Elenna n'aurait pu croire cela tant la foule était importante, mais pourtant en cette heure on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler, un oiseaux claudiquer. « Impressionnant » était le seul mot qui pouvait caractériser ce qu'elle pensa à cet instant même et « ébahie », l'adjectif qui la qualifiait.

Entrèrent à ce moment-là les Dunedains, habillés en argent et gris, et devant eux marchait lentement l'homme tant attendu, le Seigneur Aragorn, un fin sourire aux lèvres pour son futur peuple.

La jeune femme fut tout simplement soufflé par la prestance de son ami. Nul n'aurait pu douter en cet instant de son droit à la couronne, et même le plus terre à terre aurait senti son cœur s'emballer devant l'aura de majesté qui se dégageait de son souverain. Estel était vêtu de mailles noires avec une ceinture d'argent, et il portait une longue cape d'un blanc pur serrée au coup par un grand et magnifique joyau vert qui brillait de loin, mais il avait la tête nue, sauf pour une étoile sur le front, liée par une mince bandelette d'argent.

Avec lui, arrivaient également le nouveau Roi du Rohan, Eomer, un Prince semi-Elfe d'une contrée inconnue à Elenna ainsi que Gandalf qui était vêtu de son éternelle robe blanche, que la jeune femme lui jugea bien plus saillante que ses anciens vêtements gris. Il y avait également quatre petites silhouettes que l'elleth fut très étonnée d'apercevoir, mais dans son esprit maternel envers eux, elle ne put s'empêcher de les trouver adorables dans leurs tenues de Hobbits respectables.

Elle croisa soudain le regard de Sam, et inclina la tête comme pour lui donner de la force. Il était le plus timide des quatre, et sans nul doute être un des points de mir d'autant de personnes devait l'embarrasser grandement. Elle ne pouvait imaginer l'effort que cela lui demander de ne rien laisser paraître. À ses côtés, une main posée sur l'épaule, avançait Frodon. Elle put lire dans son regard l'Ombre qui y avait élu domicile. La quête qui s'était déroulée avait changé bien des Hommes, mais lui-même avait été l'un des plus touchés. Elle espérait qu'il puisse aller mieux avec le temps. Juste derrière se tenaient deux cousins farceurs qui n'avaient pas perdu de leurs facéties, quand bien même la guerre leur avait octroyé une sagesse sous adjacente. Ils se remettraient plus facilement des derniers mois que certains, Elenna le savait, et elle en était heureuse.

Une unique trompette sonna soudain, et l'elleth se sentir faire un bond en arrière. Elle entendit Orophin se mettre à rire face à cette réaction, tandis qu'il s'approchait d'elle et lui serrait tendrement la main. Lui jetant un faux regard noir, elle lui sourit finalement avant de se tourner vers les Portes de la Cité, alors qu'un calme et un silence olympiens régnaient sur la grande place.

De la porte sortit le Seigneur Faramir, lui-même apprêté de belle façon pour ce jour exceptionnel. Il était accompagné d'hommes que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas, et quatre hommes, transportant un grand coffret cerclé d'argent, marchaient derrière vêtus de l'armure et des hauts casques de la Citadelle. Faramir rencontra finalement Aragorn au milieu de ceux qui s'étaient rassemblés pour le grand jour, avant de poser genoux au sol et de dire :

« -Le dernier Intendant du Gondor sollicite l'autorisation de remettre sous son mandat.

Il tendit finalement à son souverain une verge blanche, mais Aragorn la prit avant de la lui rendre puis déclara :

-Ce mandat n'est pas terminé et il sera tien et celui de tes héritiers, tant que durera ma lignée. Remplis maintenant ton office !

Elenna ne comprenait pas tout ce qui était dit, pas tout ce qui se jouait. Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre et les derniers mois, bien que fructueux pour sa connaissance envers les devoirs d'une princesse, ne l'avait pas encore préparée à toutes les situations. Il lui faudrait bien du temps pour comprendre toutes les subtilités politiques et souveraines.

C'est alors que Faramir se releva et parla d'une voix claire, pour que chacun l'entende :

-Hommes de Gondor, écoutez maintenant l'Intendant de ce Royaume ! Voyez ! Quelqu'un est venu enfin revendiquer de nouveau la royauté. Voici Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, chef des Dunedains d'Arnor, Capitaine de l'Armée de l'Ouest, porteur de l'Étoile du Nord, manieur de l'Épée Reforgée, victorieux au combat, dont les mains apportent la guérison, la Pierre Elfique, Elessar de la lignée de Valandil, fils d'Isildur, fils d'Elendil de Nûmenor.

La première chose que pensa alors la jeune femme fut qu'il avait vraiment beaucoup d'épitaphes, et qu'elle ne savait pas si lui-même arrivait à se souvenir de tout. Elle songea ensuite que son ami lui avait quand même tut une bonne partie de sa vie, mais en même temps elle le comprenait. Comment raconter tout cela à une personne connue depuis peu ? Le temps manquait, mais en plus c'était très personnel. Puis, elle se dit finalement que le nouvel Intendant le présentait quand même de façon plus que glorieuse et qu'il y avait forcément un but derrière. D'ailleurs, la question qui suivit lui donna raison.

-Sera-t-il roi et entrera-t-il dans la Cité pour y demeurer ?

Alors là, c'était THE QUESTION. Celle qui allait déterminer le futur de son ami mais également du Gondor. Inspirant alors profondément, serrant en même temps la main de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle acquiesça en chœur avec tout le peuple et toute l'armée. Faramir reprit la parole :

-Hommes de Gondor, les maîtres en tradition disent que la coutume d'autrefois était que le Roi reçût la couronne de son père avant la mort de celui-ci, ou, en cas d'impossibilité, qu'il allât seul la prendre des mains de son père dans le tombeau où il gisait. Mais puisque les choses doivent à présent se dérouler autrement, usant de l'autorité d'Intendant, j'ai aujourd'hui apporté ici Rath Dinen la Couronne d'Eârnur, le dernier roi, dont les jours passèrent du temps de nos lointains ancêtres.

Elenna trouva ça un peu dérangeant, quand même, comme tradition passée. Tout du moins pour aller chercher la couronne si le Roi était mort. Cela devait être une véritable épreuve que d'aller s'en saisir dans les mains froides de son défunt souverain, de son parent bien-aimé décédé. Une chance qu'Aragorn n'est point à le faire. La sortir des os d'un cadavre ? Vraiment nuisible pour la santé mentale.

Après ces derniers mots de la part du frère de Boromir, les gardes s'avancèrent et Faramir ouvrit la caissette et en sortit une ancienne couronne. Étrangement, elle avait la même forme que les casques des Gardes de la Citadelle, à ceci près qu'elle était plus haute, de couleur blanche, et que les ailes de part et d'autres étaient faites de perles et d'argent à la ressemblance des ailes d'un oiseau de mer, car c'était là l'emblème des rois venus d'au-delà de la mer. Enfin une chose que l'elleth savait, pour preuve que l'enseignement de Galadriel avait tout de même porté ses fruits. Sept joyaux de diamant étaient également sertis dans le bandeau, et au sommet se trouvait un unique joyau dont la lumière s'élevait comme une flamme.

Estel prit alors la couronne, et la tenant élevée, il déclara:

 _Et Eärello Endorenna utûlien. Sinoma maruvan ar Hi! dinyar tenu' Ambar-metta!_

Ces mots, Elenna en connaissait la signification. Elle les avait lu dans un ancien livre de la bibliothèque de la Lothlorien. Ils signifiaient « De la Grande Mer en Terre du Milieu, je suis venu. En ce lieu, je me fixerai, moi et mes descendants, jusqu'à la fin du monde. » et avaient été prononcés par Elendil quand il était venu de la Mer. Regardant alors attentivement son ami, elle sentit sa poitrine se gonfler d'orgueil en pensant que cet Homme ferait parti de sa famille quand Arwen et lui seraient mariés. Sans nul doute, sa nièce avait trouvé un compagnon bien et qui la méritait.

Juste après avoir prononcé ces mots, Aragorn en surprit un grand nombre en ne posant pas la couronne sur sa tête mais en la rendant à Faramir. Il n'allait tout de même pas, alors qu'ils étaient en pleine cérémonie et qu'il s'était battu pour en arriver là, abdiquer soudainement et refuser le trône ? … Mais non, c'était pour une raison bien plus noble qu'il venait de redéposer la couronne. Se raclant la gorge, il déclara à voix haute :

-Je suis venu en possession de mon héritage grâce au labeur et à la vaillance d'un grand nombre. En témoignage de quoi, je voudrai que le Porteur de l'Anneau me présente la couronne et que Mithrandir la pose sur ma tête, s'il le veut bien, car il a été le moteur de tout ce qui a été accompli, et que cette victoire est la sienne.

Émotive, une larme roula le long de la joues de la jeune femme. C'était magnifique ce que venait de faire son ami. En quelques phrases et actions, il venait de reconnaître tout ce que ces deux-là avaient fait pour Arda, et leur faisait honneur de la plus belle des façons.

Frodon prit alors la couronne des mains de Faramir et la porta à Gandalf. Aragorn se mit à genoux et le Magicien Blanc lui posa le symbole de son nouveau statut sur la tête avec délicatesse, tout en clamant :

-Maintenant viennent les jours du Roi et puissent-ils être bénis tant que dureront les trônes des Valar ! »

Et quand Aragorn se releva, tout ceux qui le contemplèrent se turent, car ils leur semblèrent que pour la première fois ils pouvaient le voir tel qu'il était réellement et l'émerveillement pris le pas sur tout autre chose. Grand comme les rois de la mer jadis, Estel dominait tout son entourage, paraissait chargé d'années mais cependant dans la fleur de la virilité, la sagesse se montrait sur son front, la force et la guérison dans ses mains, et une douce lumière, bénédiction des Valar, l'environnait. Reprenant ses esprit le premier, Faramir cria « Vive le Roi ! » et tous suivirent.

Le nouveau souverain du Gondor déambula parmi les gens qui étaient venus assister à son couronnement, s'arrêtant devant chacun de ses amis pour échanger quelques mots. Il s'arrêta toutefois plus longtemps devant Elenna, car remarquant la légère sueur sur son front il s'inquiéta :

« -Vas-tu bien, mellon ? Tu sembles exténuée et il est vrai que tu devrais te reposer, et non pas rester ainsi au soleil, debout, aussi longtemps.

Souriant doucement, malgré le fait qu'il est vrai qu'elle ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme et c'était peu dire, elle répondit :

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi, Aragorn. Une fois la cérémonie finie je filerai m'asseoir. Et n'oublies pas que j'ai un guérisseur à mes côtés ! finit-elle quelque peu taquine pour son compagnon.

Les gardes qui le suivaient semblèrent surpris de la familiarité qui se dégageait entre eux deux, mais cela semblait tellement normal et logique qu'ils n'en dirent rien. C'est alors que leur roi se tourna vers eux :

-Je veux que quelqu'un vienne s'occuper d'elle dès que nous quitterons la place. Qu'une personne prévienne le moindre de ses désirs afin qu'elle puisse se reposer. Faites donc prévenir quelqu'un.

Un des gardes acquiesça alors, et fit donner l'ordre dans la minute, ce qui gêna l'elleth qui souffla :

-Sais-tu Aragorn, que cela est inutile ? Je n'ai pas besoin de tout cela... Arrête donc de prendre tant soin de moi. Je peux le faire moi-même !

Haussant un sourcil amusé, ce dernier répliqua :

-Mais je suis Roi à présent, et je peux donc faire ce qu'il me plaît ! Et prendre soin de toi et l'une des tâches qui me tient le plus à cœur, princesse !

Sentant son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine tandis qu'Orophin se collait davantage à elle, comme semblant ressentir un brin de jalousie même s'il savait que le cœur de ce souverain appartenait à l'Étoile du Soir, elle déclara, touchée mais s'amusant également :

-Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai t'ai connu alors que tu n'étais que rôdeur et que j'étais déjà princesse ? C'était moi qui avait le pouvoir de commander à l'époque !

-En effet, concéda-t-il, mais cela n'est plus !

Gloussant légèrement, elle dit alors :

-Mais ma sœur est souveraine, je peux la faire intervenir sans le moindre soucis ! De par vos statuts vous êtes à égalité. Toutefois, elle est bien plus âgée que toi, en conséquences, cela lui donne un niveau de supériorité supplémentaire ! C'est donc elle qui décide et non toi ! »

Riant finalement avec chaleur, il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller vers les Elfes de la Forêt Noire pour saluer comme il se devait son meilleur ami, le Prince Legolas. Les sindar finirent cependant par s'écarter, laissant apparaître la délégation d'Imladris.

Elenna remarqua le choc dans les yeux de son ami lorsqu'il reconnut, derrière le drapeau, la femme qu'il aimait. Il fallait dire qu'elle savait qu'il se s'y attendait pas, pensant certainement qu'elle avait voyagé vers les Terres Immortelles, mais qu'en plus elle était véritablement de toute beauté dans sa robe à la couleur vert pâle et que cela devait le chambouler. Le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant, pendant lesquelles l'un et l'autre se regardèrent dans les yeux. Qu'allaient-ils faire restait un mystère pour la jeune femme qui regarda avec affection ceux qu'elle aimait se retrouver enfin. Le bonheur toquait enfin à leur porte, comme cela avait pu être son cas.

Ils s'approchèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, sans jamais se quitter du regard. Le Roi du Gondor délesta finalement Arwen de l'étendard qu'elle portait, le confiant à quelqu'un qui était à proximité, puis, alors que la nièce de la princesse de la Lorien baissait la tête, il la lui fit relever avant de l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'il avait retenu ces dernières années.

À les voir ainsi, le cour d'Elenna explosa en mille rayons de couleur dans son cœur. Ce qu'elle avait tant espéré pour eux arrivait enfin. Elle croisa cependant le regard d'Elrond, et sentit en son sein une certaine affliction pour lui. Il semblait heureux du bonheur qui s'offrait à son unique fille, mais triste et désespéré par le fait qu'il savait qu'il la perdait, que jamais elle ne prendrait bateau vers Valinor. La jeune femme détourna alors pudiquement les yeux, respectant sa douleur et sachant qu'il voulait être seul en cet instant.

L'elleth revint cependant à elle lorsqu'elle entendit la foule applaudir. Il était désormais de notoriété publique qu'Arwen Undómiel était la future épouse du souverain et en conséquences, leur future reine. Ceux qui avaient donc pu lui jeter quelques regards lubriques, excités par son évidente beauté se calmèrent alors, ne souhaitant pas passer au fil de la lame de son prétendant dès le premier jour de règne de ce dernier.

Les deux nouvelles figures d'autorité de la Cité Blanche s'écartèrent finalement avant d'avancer main dans la main pour rejoindre les Hobbits qui venaient de se réunir un peu plus loin Ces derniers, impressionnés, ne surent trop quoi faire et se regardèrent les uns les autres pour se concerter sur la marche protocolaire à suivre. Ils décidèrent de s'incliner jusqu'à ce qu'Aragorn ne les fasse s'arrêter en annonçant avec chaleur : « Mes amis, ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner. ». C'est alors qu'ils mirent genoux à terre et que la foule, bien que d'abord surprise par ce comportement, firent de même sauf quelques uns comme Elena, pour qui cela était du domaine de l'impossible.

La jeune femme regarda ses amis semi-Hommes, et se mit à sourire en remarquant la tête qu'ils faisaient. Le pauvre Sam était gêné au-delà du possible, Frodon semblait ne pas comprendre pourquoi autant de gens s'inclinaient devant deux, Pippin n'en revenait pas, et Merry souriait comme un bien heureux ! Une belle bande de Hobbits au grand courage et à la grande générosité qui lui mirent du baume au cœur.

Quand tous se relevèrent, de la musique retentit et les grandes gens partirent célébrer le couronnement en compagnie du Roi autour d'un banquet, tandis que le reste de la populace resta dehors pour chanter, danser, et fêter eux aussi dignement ce nouveau départ.

L'elleth, épuisée par sa grossesse et la journée passée, quitta tôt la réception organisée pour le nouveau souverain. Elle s'excusa et partit dans sa chambre, accompagnée par Orophin qui, silencieusement, la soutenait tant la fatigue l'accablait. Et si elle avait fait bonne figure devant tout le beau monde qu'elle avait côtoyé, une fois dans leurs appartements, elle s'affala sur le lit et sentit ses yeux se fermer. Son beau poète guérisseur fut quelque peu inquiet, mais ne le montra pas et l'aida plutôt à mettre sa robe de nuit avant de la border comme une enfant puis de l'embrasser tendrement, la laissant se reposer enfin.

Elenna se réveilla à l'aube, avec le chant des oiseaux et le lever du soleil. Ouvrant ses yeux qui s'étaient fermés la nuit sous la fatigue puissante qui l'avait accablée, elle se sentit soudain pourvue d'une telle énergie qu'elle en resta ébahie. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne songeait plus qu'à dormir, alors cette chance, elle n'y croyait plus vraiment.

Se tournant finalement lentement vers son homme, elle cala sa tête contre son bras tout en le détaillant. Il avait les yeux vagues, le regard serein. Sa poitrine s'élevait et s'abaissait régulièrement, profondément. Il était encore plongé dans un lourd sommeil. Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, la jeune femme passa ses doigts sur son visage, souriant au toucher de sa peau douce et ferme. Il était beau, magnifique même, mais ce n'était pas sa qualité première. Non, ce qu'elle admirait chez lui et qui même dans son repos restait visible sur ses traits, c'étaient sa bonté, sa générosité, lui qui ne supportait ni injustices ni souffrances gratuites. Il aimait aider les autres, c'était la raison même du pourquoi du comment il était guérisseur. Mais ces qualités s'accompagnaient également d'une certaine fragilité. Lui, ce guerrier, ce guérisseur, ce poète si sensible. Elle se retrouvait en lui, tant dans son caractère que dans les souffrances qu'ils avaient enduré. Chacun avait du se battre pour se sauver soi-même. Cela aurait pu les rendre amères, aigris, mais tous deux avaient su y puiser leur force, leur raison de vivre.

Saisissant délicatement les doigts de son compagnon, Elenna les lui embrassa avant de reposer avec douceur sa main. Puis, elle lui baisa le front et se releva, s'habilla, écrivit un mot et sortit s'aérer, profiter de cette belle matinée et du lever de soleil qui donnait au ciel la couleur de l'or le plus pur.

Flânant sur une terrasse privée qui donnait directement vers l'Est, vers le beau ciel flamboyant, elle finit par s'asseoir sur un muret en pierre, et observa le lever du jour en silence. Elle fut cependant rapidement rejointe par Aragorn qui, encore chamboulé par la veille, n'avait réussi à beaucoup dormir.

« -Bonjour, mellon, chuchota-t-elle.

-Bonjour, répondit-il simplement.

-Une belle matinée, n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle d'un ton léger.

-En effet, commenta-t-il avant de prendre place à ses côtés et de demander : Vas-tu mieux depuis hier ? Nous étions inquiets pour toi, tu sais ? Tu semblais vraiment épuisée...

-Je vais mieux, le rassura-t-elle, vraiment. Même si je ne me l'explique pas.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux, mais ce n'était pas un silence désagréable. Simplement, il partageait ce moment, complice dans leur regard et leur sourire, profitant d'un calme qu'ils n'auraient que peu dans le futur. Arriva un moment, quelques secondes ou quelques minutes plus tard, où Elenna reprit la parole :

-Te voilà Roi, à présent...

-En effet, s'amusa-t-il de ce constat des plus faciles.

-Comment dois-je donc t'appeler ? demanda-t-elle en partie taquine. Roi Aragorn ? Roi Estel ? Grand Roi qui ne s'est pas lavé pendant un moment ? Rôdeur à couronne ?

-Aragorn suffira ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Mais si tu veux mettre un nom après « Roi » pendant les sorties officielles, tu peux dire « Roi Elessar Telcontar ».

-Bien, sourit-elle avant de reprendre le cœur léger. Te voilà donc faisant partie de ma famille...

Elle le vit alors froncer les sourcils et expliqua :

-Dois-je te rappeler que Arwen est ma nièce et que par conséquences tu deviens mon beau-neveu ?

La tête qu'il fit à cet instant-là était des plus comiques. Se rendre compte qu'une personne à qui on tenait, et qui plus est était plus jeune que soi, allait devenir sa tante devait être un sacré choc, et Aragorn, en cet instant, en était le parfait exemple. Se mettant à rire sans retenue, elle leva son index devant lui et fit faussement sérieuse :

-Te voilà donc obliger de suivre mes ordres à la lettre, mellon !

-Dans quel diablerie me suis-je donc mis ? se plaignit-il en riant.

-Dans une sacrée diablerie, répondit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Un nouveau silence finit par s'installer, tout aussi agréable que le premier, mais cette fois ce fut le nouveau souverain du Gondor qui le rompit :

-Quand comptes-tu partir pour les Terres Immortelles ? la questionna-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Cette question la ramena alors vers ce départ qu'elle savait proche. Bientôt, elle retrouverait ses parents, ses grands-parents qu'elle n'avaient pas connu, ses aïeux Aulë et Yavanna, eux qui lui manquaient déjà beaucoup. Mais elle quitterait également la seule terre qu'elle connaissait, elle partirait en sachant qu'elle ne reverrait jamais certains de ses amis, qu'elle ne verrait plus Arwen qui avait choisi la mortalité...

-Nous partirons quelque mois après ton mariage avec ma nièce. Orophin et moi souhaitons retrouver nos parents, quand bien même nous laissons beaucoup de choses ici...

Cette pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, et avant même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, elle s'était mise à pleurer. Aragorn s'approcha alors et la prit dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner et de déclarer :

-Sais-tu, mellon, que nous nous reverrons peut-être un jour sur les rives de Valinor ? Après tout, qui sommes-nous pour savoir ce que nous réserve les Valar ? Mais, quoiqu'il en soit, un jour la Fin arrivera et nous nous retrouverons tous dans le royaume d'Eru. Notre séparation n'est que temporaire, même si elle risque de durer un certain temps.

Se calmant alors, elle essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage, tandis que deux nouvelles personnes arrivaient dans leur coin tranquille. Relevant la tête, elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Gimli et Legolas. Leur souriant doucement, elle se releva et alla les embrasser. C'est alors que Legolas déclara :

-Sais-tu, mellon, que Gimli et moi rejoindrons les Terres Immortelles. Certes, ce ne sera pas de suite, peut-être dans cinquante ou soixante ans, mais nous viendrons. Le premier nain là-bas ! Tu t'imagines ? fit-il en s'amusant soudain.

-Mais je suis toujours premier en tout ! s'exclama leur ami nanesque. Et puis je ne compte pas prendre femme, me mettre en ménage ne me tentant guère. Je n'ai donc rien à perdre à partir, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Les Nains sont des explorateur, Dame Elenna, et je vais aller explorer ! Et avec mes amis, qui plus est ! Que pourrais-je demander de mieux ? »

Sentant son cœur se faire plus léger, elle alla l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais faisant cela, elle sentit une douleur l'irradier. Se crispant sur le moment, elle fit comme si rien ne s'était passé quelques instants plus tard, une fois la douleur disparue.

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, les trois amis parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leur quotidien. Cependant, les douleurs que ressentait Elenna revinrent à plusieurs reprises, régulièrement quoique semblant se rapprocher, et de façon de plus en plus intense. La jeune femme commença alors à prendre peur. Elle qui avait souhaité si hardiment la fin de sa grossesse paniquait. Elle se souvenait de ses cours de sciences, pendant lesquels on lui avait expliqué la grossesse et l'accouchement. Le lycée avait au moins fait son boulot de ce côté-là, avant qu'elle ne doive stopper ses cours pour travailler. L'heure de la naissance était-elle arrivée ? Mais c'était trop tôt ! La naissance était prévue un mois plus tard ! Et même si elle savait qu'à l'heure actuelle son bébé pouvait naître sans le moindre problème car déjà formé correctement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser.

Ces pensées se bousculant dans son esprit, elle n'osa faire part de sa détresse à ses amis. Mais, au bout d'un moment, la douleur fut telle qu'elle laissa échapper un long gémissement tandis que son visage blême se crispait. Toute discussion s'arrêta alors, et elle entendit ses amis la questionner sur ce qui n'allait pas.

Chacun comprit vite de quoi il en retournait, et tandis que Legolas partait chercher l'aide souhaitée, Elenna réclama Orophin, ressentant le besoin vital de l'avoir auprès d'elle. Nul n'eut cependant besoin de le quérir. En effet, sentant au plus profond de lui-même la détresse de celle qu'il aimait, il était arrivé très rapidement.

Guérisseur, il prit les choses en main tout en restant là, en tant que compagnon. Il aida l'elleth à regagner leur appartement, et resta à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin.  
C'est ainsi que onze heures plus tard, alors que le soir était arrivé et après de nombreux cris et menaces de mort envers tous ceux qui avaient osé lui poser la question « Ça va ? », Elenna mit au monde une magnifique petite fille aux yeux céruléens. Elle était merveilleuse, un rayon de soleil par un beau jour d'été. Une véritable princesse.

L'embrassant délicatement sur le front, quelques temps plus tard une fois que tout fut fini, la jeune femme avait regardé avec amour Orophin dont les larmes avaient coulé sur son visage. La fierté qu'elle lisait dans ses prunelles valait tout l'or du monde, toute les richesses possibles, car dans ses bras se tenait son plus cher trésor, et le bien le plus précieux de son fiancé.

« - _Elle est de toute beauté_ , souffla le poète. _Telle une rose venant d'éclore... Elle te ressembl_ e, fit-il finalement.

Souriant doucement, Elenna caressa la joue de son enfant du bout de son nez, avant de déclarer à voix basse pour ne pas la réveiller.

- _Elle n'a pas de nom... Comment penses-tu que nous pourrions l_ _a nommer_ _?_

Son homme, qui était assis sur le lit dans lequel elle était allongée, lui souffla alors :

- _Regarde-la, et dis moi._

Et la jeune femme fit ce qu'il lui avait dit. Plongeant son regard vers sa fille, elle sentit son cœur cogner violemment dans sa poitrine tandis que des images passaient devant ses yeux. Elle était une enfant née de son amour le plus profond, elle était la fille de l'Amour avec un grand A, car elle était la raison même de la vie. Elle était à l'origine de beaucoup de choses, dont la survie de sa mère qui avait permis à Elenna de rencontrer son âme sœur. Et cette histoire, elle la porterait toujours. L'elleth le voyait, sa fille serait bonne et généreuse, son amour puissant et sans limites. Un seul prénom vint alors au bout de ses lèvres :

- _Melethiel._

Laissant un sourire de pur bonheur sur ses lèvres, Orophin embrassa l'enfant qu'il considérait comme sien avant de faire de même avec sa mère.

- _Melethiel_ , acquiesça-t-il doucement. »

C'est alors que de légers coups retentirent et que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une Elerinna émerveillée. S'approchant doucement, comme si sa nièce qui venait de naître était un petit animal à ne pas effrayer, elle lui baisa lentement le front avant de se reculer des étoiles plein les yeux, sous le regard attendri des deux adultes.  
Ils étaient à présent une vraie famille et ce, rien ni personne ne pourrait le contredire. C'est donc dans cette ambiance que l'histoire continua, et que deux mois plus tard, après le mariage d'Arwen et Aragorn, que celui des deux tourtereaux eut lieu.

* * *

 ** _Hello les gens ! L'histoire est vraiment bien avancée, presque finie même ! Ne reste plus qu'un chapitre ou deux... Et bien oui, il y a le mariage et le voyage jusqu'aux Terres Immortelles ! En espérant que cette suite vous ait plu !_**

 ** _N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**


	40. Chapitre 40

**Coucou !**

 **Alors tout d'abord, une petite précision : il y aura une partie rating M dans ce chapitre, donc ceux qui ne voudront pas la lire pourront la sauter car elle est notifiée. Pour les autres, sachez que c'est une expérience d'écriture, alors dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! :-)** _*_ _en sachant que c'est toute rouge que je me présente à vous, et que je suis à deux doigts de me planquer sous mon bureau...*_

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.**

 **Amicalement vôtre,**

 **juliefanfic.**

 **Yourfirstfan : Alors là, ma best friend, je ne sais même pas comment répondre à ta review tant elle était géniale ! Je me sens gauche et pataude à côté... Enfin, sache que tu es ma meilleure, et que jamais je ne pourrais en trouver d'autres comme toi. Tu es une fille exceptionnelle et c'est un honneur que de te connaître. ET OUI, tu étais à l'heure ! Même en avance par rapport à ce que tu avais dit ! :-) Bravo ma Zaza ! ) Sinon je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, car il était important... Mais moins que celui-ci... Quoique. Et oui, c'est la fin de cette très longue histoire qui m'aura pris une année. Mais tu sais ce que je réserve et qu'en conséquences ce n'est pas si fini que ça... Et il y a aussi mon histoire à côté ! (mon histoire qui n'a pas de nom soit dit en passant...) J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Mille besos chocolatés.**

 **L'Oubliée : Coucou ma Licorne ! Comment ça va ? Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait autant plu, d'autant qu'à certains moment j'ai douté de la façon d'écrire. Et ne « dépressionnes » pas ! Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, la fin d'une histoire, si ? Et puis tu verras, il y aura un petite quelque chose pour les gens gentils... Et même pour ceux qui ne commentent pas ! Et voilà le prochain chapitre qui arrive... Tu étais impatiente ? J'ai du le sentir parce que ce chapitre est arrivé à la vitesse grand V. Bisous mellon nin. Ton adorable Charmeau ! (Je sais, je me lance des fleurs ! ;) Mais encore heureux, car j'étais dans l'ironie ! )**

 **Melior Silverdjane : Et oui, Melethiel est née ! Ele est toute mimi, c'est vrai, et elle deviendra une magnifique jeune femme. Quant au fait que le bébé naisse avec un mois d'avance, ça va car il faut déjà se rappeler que la grossesse des Elfes c'est 1 an, donc bébé très bien développé. C'est juste qu'Elenna a eu peur pour son enfant, ce qui est compréhensible je pense. Quant à sa promesse à Gimli, elle ne pourra malheureusement la tenir, mais Gimli ne le lui reprochera pas. Elle est mère de famille à présent, a beaucoup de choses à s'occuper dont son départ prochain, un mariage... Ça fait beaucoup, trop pour caser un voyage initiatique dans les sous-terrains nains. Bref, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise. Bisous.**

 **Milyi : Une pensée pour toi ma Miss, quand tu lieras ce p'tit mot. Bisous chocolatés. Lady Julie.**

CHAPITRE 40 : POUR LA VIE...

Elenna, qui dormait profondément, sentit soudain une main lui caresser tendrement le front. Émergeant doucement, elle sut que ce ne pouvait pas être Orophin, lui même ayant découché pour la nuit, tradition obligeant. Melethiel et Elenna n'étaient pas non plus dans leurs appartements, mais plutôt avec Galadriel qui avait promis de s'occuper d'elles avec soin et attention. Ce n'était donc pas sa petite sœur qui venait de débarquer pour elle-ne-savait-quelle-raison.

La personne qui la réveillait continua ses douces caresses, et elles étaient tellement empreintes d'amour, qu'un seul nom s'imposa à elle : Yavanna. Après tout, cette dernière était sa parente, une merveilleuse Valië qui pouvait voyager en Arda aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitait. Laissant donc le voile opaque de ses yeux s'effacer totalement, elle se sentit véritablement surprise en remarquant que sa grand-mère était belle et bien dans la chambre, mais à l'autre bout de la pièce.

C'est alors que son regard se posa sur son jumeau, sur deux yeux bleus identiques aux siens, sur un visage doux qui lui avait tant manqué. Sous le choc, Elenna n'eut aucune réaction, seul son cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre avant qu'elle ne finisse par éclater en sanglots avant de s'élancer dans les bras de sa mère.

« - _Naneth_ , souffla-t-elle entre deux pleurs.

- _Chut_ , murmura sa parente à son oreille, _tout va bien._

La jeune femme mit quelques minutes à se calmer, et se faisant, elle regarda attentivement sa mère, ne croyant pas à sa présence.

- _Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?_ demanda-t-elle doucement, comme pour ne pas briser un mirage.

Earwen regarda tendrement sa fille avant de jeter un regard à sa grand-mère et de déclarer :

- _Yavanna et Aulë ont déposé une requête auprès de Manwë pour que nous puissions, ton père et moi mais également les parents de ton fiancé, être là pour votre mariage. Après tout, on ne se marie qu'une fois..._

Souriant, des étoiles plein les yeux, Elenna se tourna vers son aïeule avant de lui dire :

- _Merci. Mille fois merci._

 _-De rien_ , chuchota-t-elle en guise de réponse. _Mais allons donc, il nous faut_ _t_ _e préparer ! Tu te maries dans quatre heures petite Elfe !_ »

Riant, une bonne humeur et une énergie sans pareille retrouvées, l'elleth acquiesça. Chacun s'activa alors, conscient qu'ils n'avaient que la matinée pour la préparer.

Isil arriva peu après qu'Elenna soit entrée dans son bain, pour apporter la robe de mariée. Yavanna l'arrangea un peu avec sa magie pour la rendre plus belle encore, et c'est avec plaisir que chacun en vit le résultat.

Durant les trois heures qui suivirent les trois femmes qui comptaient beaucoup pour l'elleth prirent tout leur temps pour la transformer. On lui polit en effet les ongles, la maquilla légèrement, et la coiffa d'une magnifique tresse vers l'arrière, sur laquelle on accrocha quelques fleurs ainsi que son diadème.

Quant vint le temps d'enfiler la belle et longue robe blanche, chacun y alla de ses larmes, car il fallait avouer qu'ainsi vêtue la jeune femme resplendissait. Le bustier était brodée de fils d'argent et de quelques petits diamants, le tout dessinant de somptueuses arabesques. La jupe, quant à elle, était ample mais quelque peu bouffie, et les voiles de soies qui la recouvraient la faisait luire doucement. Elenna, en cette journée, était la représentation même de son affiliation, c'est-à-dire la petite fille de Valar.

C'est alors que la mère de l'elleth revint avec un coffret et le lui présenta. D'abord intriguée, la jeune femme l'ouvrit et resta les yeux écarquillés un instant avant de se saisir du bijoux. Le collier était fin, constitué de diamants de différentes couleurs alignés les uns à la suite des autres. Une pure merveille.

« - _Tu as quelque chose de neuf avec ta robe, tes chaussures, mais il te manquait quelque chose de vieux,_ commenta Yavanna en s'approchant. _Ce collier a été fabriqué par Aulë, et je l'ai porté le jour de mon mariage avec lui._

- _Puis ce fut ma mère et moi-même_ , termina Earwen. _Mais aujourd'hui, c'est ton tour._

Sa parente se saisit alors du bijoux et vint l'aider à le mettre. Il était léger, et le porter lui sembla d'un naturel déconcertant. Elle n'eut cependant le temps de s'y appesantir davantage, car Isil s'avançait d'un pas léger avant de lui tendre quelque chose à son tour.

- _Et quelque chose de prêté !_ s'exclama-t-elle en lui tendant un tissu blanc. _Car il faut toujours avoir un mouchoir sur soi lors des grandes occasions ! Après tout, il faut bien quelque chose pour essuyer les larmes de bonheur qui ont parfois tendance à couler contre notre gré..._

Souriant, Elenna la serra dans ses bras avant de la remercier. Elle se souvint alors de son passé sur Terre, des combats pour survivre qu'elle avait menés pendant des années après la disparition de sa famille. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été heureuse, et n'avait jamais cru que le bonheur pourrait enfin toquer à sa porte. Mais c'était le cas. Il avait suffi d'un simple accident pour qu'elle soit transportée en Terre du Milieu, et si elle avait du se battre pour sa vie, aujourd'hui elle en recueillait les fruits. Elle avait enfin droit à ce qui lui avait été interdit par le passé. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur bondir de joie, ses yeux s'humidifier sous les merveilleuses choses qui lui arrivaient. Tout était enfin rentrer dans leur ordre naturel.

Sortant finalement de ses pensées, elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte de ses appartements. Laissant un « Entrez ! » franchir ses lèvres, tout en se demandant bien qui cela pouvait être, elle vit une grande femme châtain aux yeux marrons apparaître. Le premier sentiment qui se dégageait d'elle était une impression de familiarité, cette elleth disait quelque chose à Elenna, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

- _Mon nom est_ _Telpë_ , se présenta-t-elle avant de reprendre plus doucement, _et je suis la mère d'Orophin._

Immédiatement, la jeune femme se sentit impressionnée et baissa la tête en signe de respect. En vérité, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais été préparée à rencontrer sa belle famille !

- _Enchantée, ma Dame_ , déclara-t-elle.

Souriant, la femme s'approcha et lui fit relever la tête avant de lui dire :

- _Ne baisse point la tête devant moi, mon enfant. Car tu fais à présent partie de la famille._

Laissant ses lèvres s'étirer, Elenna la remercia avant de voir les regards que s'échangeaient sa propre mère et Telpë. Ils étaient chargés de complicité, et la jeune femme en déduisit qu'elles se connaissaient depuis un moment, et qu'elles devaient être amies. La suite lui donna d'ailleurs raison.

- _Sais-tu ce que f_ _ont_ _ton mari et le mien en ce moment-même ?_ demanda-t-elle à Earwen.

- _Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée_ , répondit sincèrement la parente de la future mariée.

- _Ils sont avec Melethiel et semblent avoir perd_ _u_ _toute dignité !_ ria-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- _Cela n'est pas étonnant_ , fit sa mère en regardant son amie. _À peine aperçoivent-ils un bébé que leur cerveau s'en retrouve_ _retourné !_

Elenna ne put alors s'empêcher de glousser. Qui eut cru pareille échange en cette matinée, alors que la présence de ces deux femmes étaient des plus improbables ? Un léger silence finit cependant par se faire, avant que Telpë ne se tourne vers sa belle-fille et ne lui tende un petit paquet en tissus tout en déclarant :

- _Mon fils m'a rappelée qu'il te fallait quelque chose de bleu, et que j'avais promis de l'apporter le jour où il se marierait. Voici donc un présent de ma part pour réparer ce_ _presque_ _oublie. »_

Écartant les deux pans de tissus, l'elleth fut surprise d'y découvrir un fin bracelet orné de saphirs. Il était très beau, et Elenna se sentit heureuse en même temps que gênée. Laissant une larme de joie couler sur sa joue, elle serra sa belle-mère lorsque celle-ci, sentant son émoi, la prit dans ses bras.

Se séparant finalement, Telpë accrocha son présent au poignet de la compagne de son fils. Puis, souriant doucement, avec un regard de connivence avec les autres ellith de la pièce, elle fit se retourner la future mariée vers un miroir recouvert d'un drap.

L'attente de se voir, bien que ne durant que quelques secondes, lui parut durer des siècles. Était-elle vraiment aussi belle qu'on le lui disait ? Elle finit par s'apercevoir que oui en se regardant. À vrai dire, elle ne se reconnaissait même pas. Cette superbe princesse, était-ce vraiment elle ? Se touchant doucement la joue, elle vit son reflet faire de même et s'aperçut qu'effectivement, c'était belle et bien elle. Embrassant alors avec affection toutes ces femmes qui avaient été là pour elle, elle finit par sursauter en entendant une nouvelle personne toquer à la porte.

Cette fois-ci, n'attendant nullement un mot de la part d'Elenna, la visiteuse entra avant de venir la saluer, un immense sourire au visage.

« - _Et bien, ma sœur, tu resplendis ! Tu es véritablement la Reine aujourd'hui !_

Rougissant sous le compliment de Galadriel, elle finit toutefois par demander, quelque peu inquiète :

- _Où sont Melethiel et Elerinna ? Ne devais-tu pas les garder ?_

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas,_ répondit-elle d'un ton rassurant. _Elles sont avec les mâles de la famille._ _Oirënar -ton beau père-_ , commenta-t-elle en décalé pour qu'elle comprenne, _notre père et Celeborn s'occupent d'elles, et tu peux me croire que les plus malheureux_ _c_ _e sont eux ! C'est fou comme ils leur laisse_ _nt_ _tout passer !_

- _Les hommes ne savent pas imposer les limites quand il s'agit d'enfants autre que les leurs,_ commenta Isil.

- _C'est vrai_ , acquiesça Earwen.

- _Mais Elerinna est votre fille_ , fit remarquer Elenna en baissant la tête face à la pique qu'elle ressentit dans son cœur. _Donc Ada devrait avoir plus de facilité à la commander._

- _Sauf que tu oublies qu_ _e ton père_ _n'a pas vu ta sœur depuis des milliers d'années, et qu'en conséquences il est prêt à céder au moindre de ses caprices._

 _-_ _Me voilà bien avancée_ , gémit l'elleth.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas_ , rit sa mère. _Il imposera quand même certaines limites !_

 _-_ _J'espère..._ , souffla-t-elle. »

C'est alors qu'Yavanna claqua des doigts et que les quatre femmes furent apprêtées de belle façon. N'en revenant pas, l'elleth demanda alors à son arrière-grand-mère pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait la même chose pour elle, ce à quoi les ellith répondirent simultanément que cela les aurait privées du plaisir de la préparer.

C'est ainsi qu'une demie-heure plus tard Elenna se retrouvait derrière les Portes de la Cité, par là même où était entré Faramir pour le couronnement d'Argorn. Apercevant son père qui faisait de grandes enjambées vers elle, elle le trouva très beau dans ses vêtement blancs et argents. Lui souriant alors qu'il arrivait à ses côtés, elle le serra dans ses bras, heureuse de le revoir. Car si cela faisait à peine quelques mois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, il lui avait terriblement manqué.

« - _Prête ?_ lui demanda-t-il finalement.

- _Pas le moins du monde_ , souffla-t-elle la gorge nouée, sentant le traque la gagner.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas_ , chuchota-t-il en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. _On a tous peur au moment où notre vie prend un tournant important._

 _-_ _Vraiment ?_ fit-elle, ayant du mal à concevoir que son père qui aimait tant sa mère puisse avoir eu le traque le jour J.

- _Oh que oui_ , lui confia-t-il. _Figure-toi que la semaine précédent mon mariage, je me suis rendu malade de peur. À la fin, je ne voulais même plus sortir de mon talan, même si c'était en même temps ce que je désirais le plus au monde. J'angoissais à l'idée des changements qui allaient se produire dans ma vie. Il a fallu à la fin un_ _bon_ _coup de pieds aux fesses de la part de tes grands-parents pour que je me reprenne !_

Riant légèrement, bien qu'encore stressée, elle lui demanda même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse :

- _Et tu ne l'as jamais regretté ?_

- _Pas le moins du monde_ , déclara-t-il avec un tendre sourire. _Car ça a été l'une des plus belles décisions que j'ai pu prendre,_ _une_ _de celles que l'on ne regrettera jamais._

Lui adressant un hochement de tête en guise de remerciements pour ses paroles, elle l'entendit soudain déclarer d'un ton mi-taquin, mi-sérieux :

- _Et puis si tu ne veux plus l'épouser tu n'as qu'à_ _dire non à l'autel ! Et si cela ne plaît pas à ce Orophin, il y aura de la castagne, parole de père !_

Gloussant, Elenna embrassa alors son paternel sur la joue avant de murmurer sincèrement :

- _Merci._

- _De rien, iel nin_ , souffla-t-il à son tour avant que de la musique ne retentisse. _Prête ?_ »

Et cette fois, la réponse fut un « _oui_ » assuré.

Avançant doucement dans le début de l'allée, la jeune femme offrit un regard à tout ceux qui la regardaient. Elle croisa ainsi le regard de ses amis de diverses horizons, de sa famille, de sa belle-famille. Tous étaient là en ce jour précis, et dire à quel point elle en était heureuse relevait de l'impossible. Cependant, arrivée à un moment, elle put apercevoir au loin Aragorn qui présidait la cérémonie, mais également le plus bel ellon qui ait jamais existé, du moins pour elle.

Magnifique dans ses atours blancs et verts, le visage rayonnant du bonheur qu'il ressentait, de l'amour qu'il lui portait, se tenait bien droit Orophin. Dans ses prunelles brunes se lisaient le flots d'émotions qui le parcourait, et Elenna en oublia le temps lorsqu'elle plongea ses propres yeux dans les siens. C'était comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance, comme si sa vie avait enfin trouvé un sens, et seul le bras de son père l'empêchait de courir vers lui.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant lui, elle sentit son père confier sa main à Orophin, lui ordonnant de prendre soin d'elle, ce à quoi il répondit par un hochement de tête sincère.

Quand l'échange des vœux commença, l'elleth eut envie de pleurer tant son cœur se mit à battre fort dans sa poitrine sous le puissant amour qui la foudroyait.

-Elenna, commença son guérisseur en commun pour que tous comprenne. Tu es à mes yeux mon bien le plus précieux, tu es ma rose dans le désert, mon espoir d'une vie meilleure. Tu es celle qui sait ramener les meilleures choses de mon âme à la surface, celle pour qui mon cœur bat. La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai été subjugué par ta beauté, et dérouté par ton inaccessibilité, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne à quel point nous nous ressemblions. Tu es mon âme sœur, ma jumelle, celle avec qui je veux passer ma vie, la femme avec laquelle je veux vivre et fonder une famille unie et solide. Alors, en ce jour si particulier, Elenna fille d'Amandil et Earwen, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

-J'accepte, déclara-t-elle à voix haute avant de prendre à son tour la parole. Et toi, Orophin, fils de Telpë et Oirënar, ma lumière qui me guide dans le noir, la flamme de ma vie, l'homme qui a su réparer les brisures de mon âme, qui a offert à mon cœur le bonheur de s'épanouir, toi l'ellon pour qui je donnerai ma vie, dont je rêve chaque nuit et avec lequel je veux vivre le reste de mon existence, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

-J'accepte, dit-il avec force et passion.

C'est alors que souriant avec affection pour ses amis, Aragorn déclara :

-Maintenant que vos vœux ont été échangés et qu'ils ont été acceptés par l'autre, je souhaiterai que l'échange des anneaux ait lieu.

Accourant à ce moment précis, Elerinna arriva finalement à la hauteur des deux tourtereaux et leur tendit un cousin sur lequel reposaient deux alliances en argent. S'en saisissant la première, les doigts quelque peu tremblants, Elenna passa l'anneau au doigt de son nouveau mari avant de dire :

-En ce jour, devant les Valar, te voilà devenu mon époux.

Orophin suivit rapidement et déclara à son tour :

-En ce jour, devant les Valar, te voilà devenue mon épouse. »

Et c'est enfin que les deux jeunes mariés purent s'embrasser.  
Sentant les douces lèvres de son guérisseur presser les siennes, Elenna ouvrit en un réflexe la bouche, le laissant l'embrasser de façon plus passionnée que ce qui était normalement fait lors d'une telle cérémonie. Mais elle s'en fichait, seul comptait son poète, son mari, celui avec lequel elle venait de lier sa vie. Jouant finalement tout deux avec leur langue, recherchant et repoussant l'autre, ils ne s'écartèrent qu'au moment où ils entendirent un raclement discret de la part d'Aragorn. Les invités applaudirent alors, et toute la place fut envahie par des sifflements de joie, des rires et d'autres effusions, le tout laissant un magnifique sourire gravé sur le visage des deux Elfes.

Après la fin du côté officiel de la cérémonie, un banquet eut lieu. La première danse fut pour Elenna et Orophin, et ce fut un moment magique pour la jeune Elfe. Sentant en effet le corps de l'homme aimait contre elle-même, elle avait l'impression de le voir d'une nouvelle façon, car il était sien à présent. Son odeur de miel la rendait ivre, sa bouche rose l'appelait à pécher, et le désir qu'elle ressentit en son sein explosa de mille traits dans son corps. Aujourd'hui, elle le savait, elle franchirait ce cap qu'elle avait si longtemps retardé. Orophin et elle-même s'aimeraient, et cela la remplissaient d'impatience et de joie, même si une certaine peur restait tout de même au fond d'elle-même. Posant doucement sa tête sur son torse alors qu'ils dansaient une nouvelle fois, elle entendit les battements de son cœur se faire saccadés et sa respiration se hacher. Sans nul doute éprouvait-il les mêmes sentiments qu'elle en cet instant. Peut-être même une peur plus grande cependant, celle de blesser Elenna pour cette première fois véritable, celle de ne pas réussir à lui faire découvrir les plaisirs de l'acte, surtout en sachant à quel point ses antécédents étaient douloureux. Mais il se tut, ne voulant pas confier ses angoisses-là, par respect pour sa belle.

Après le repas, Elenna retrouva Elerinna un peu plus loin, assise et étrangement penseuse. Elle avait cessé de jouer avec les enfants des Hommes, et quelque chose semblait la perturber. S'asseyant donc à ses côtés, voulant être là pour sa petite sœur, l'elleth la regarda avec amour et un peu d'inquiétude avant de demander :

« - _Qu'y a-t-il Bondie ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

L'elfing de dix ans garda le silence quelques instants et la jeune femme comprit que c'était quelque chose d'important.

- _Nos parents ont l'air gentils_ , souffla-t-elle soudain.

Fronçant les sourcils, Elenna se demanda où elle voulait en venir.

- _En effet_ , répondit-elle. _Ils sont fantastiques, mais ne te l'avais-je déjà pas dit ?_

- _Si,_ fit l'enfant d'une voix préoccupée _. Mais... Je ne les connais pas. Je me souviens à peine d'eux, c'est très vague..._

- _Oh !_ s'exclama la nouvelle mariée qui sentait où la conversation allait mener. _Mais tu peux peut-être apprendre à les connaître._

L'elfing acquiesça, mais des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, et elle avait l'air vraiment malheureuse.

- _Hé !_ souffla l'elleth en la prenant dans ses bras. _Ne pleure pas ! Chut... Hé, pourquoi_ _ne pas me dire_ _ce qui ne va pas ?_

De gros sanglots la secouant, sa petite sœur finit par crier la voix en partie étouffée car elle parlait dans le creux du cou de sa parente :

- _Je ne veux pas vivre avec eux, Elenna ! Quand on ira sur Valinor je veux continuer de vivre avec toi ! S'il te plaît !_

Émue par sa détresse évidente, la jeune femme serra davantage Elerinna dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas pensé au fait que cela pourrait secouer autant sa frangine. Lui baisant alors le front, elle essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts avant de la regarder dans les yeux :

- _Tu ne vivras pas avec eux si tu ne le veux pas, ma petite samouraï. Tu devras cependant apprendre à les connaître, car ce sont aussi tes parents. Mais sache que tu resteras autant de temps que tu le voudras avec moi..._

- _Vraiment ?_ fit l'elfing qui n'y croyait pas vraiment. _Mais tu es mariée maintenant,_ _et_ _tu_ _e_ _s_ _maman_ _! Pourquoi tu voudrais encore de moi ?_

Le cœur d'Elenna se serra alors douloureusement. Comment pouvait-elle croire ceci ? Où avait-elle pêché ces idées absurdes ?

- _Elerinna_ , déclara-t-elle. _Tu es ma petite sœur et je t'élève depuis que tu es toute petite. C'est moi qui me suis occupée de toi, et je t'aime de tout mon cœur. E_ _t_ _qu'importe que je puisse avoir des enfants, un époux, tu feras toujours partie de ma famille et de sang, et de cœur. Tu es ma petite princesse, et si notre famille s'agrandit alors c'est merveilleux, mais ce ne sera jamais à ton détriment. Tu continueras de vivre avec moi qu'importe ce qu'il se passera, mais uniquement si tu le souhaites. Je ne pense pas qu'Ada et Naneth seront contre, mais même s'ils l'étaient cela ne changerait rien, tu vivrais avec nous quand même,_ _car à mes yeux ton bonheur est la chose la plus importante qui puisse exister_ _._ »

L'elfing continua de pleurer, mais cette fois c'était de soulagement. L'elleth resta encore quelque temps avec sa sœur avant de la quitter quand elle alla mieux. Se dirigeant finalement à pas pressants vers ses parents, elle les vit en grande discussion avec Oirënar et Telpë. Les abordant, elle les prit à part et leur expliqua la situation. Si les sentiments qu'avait leur cadette les attrista, ils les comprirent et déclarèrent qu'Elerinna vivrait avec elle, même s'ils établirent le fait qu'ils viendraient régulièrement les voir, et que si l'elfing le souhaitait, elle pourrait passer quelques weekend avec eux. Heureuse de cet arrangement, la jeune mariée se mit à sourire.

Lorsque la nuit arriva, la fête continuait toujours. Elenna dansa avec tant de personnes qu'elle oublia de compter. Parmi ses cavaliers il y eut son père, son grand-père Aulë, son beau-père avec qui elle fit connaissance, le mari de Celebrian, ses amis, les Hobbits qui ne rentreraient chez eux que quelques temps plus tard, et bien d'autres encore.

Lorsque le soleil commença à se lever, l'elleth, avec Orophin, dut dire au revoir aux membres de sa parenté. Elle remercia chaleureusement Kementári et Aulë (qui se faisaient passer pour des Elfes auprès des mortels) pour leur présent, même si elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Toutefois, elle le savait, elle les reverrait bientôt. Embrassant une dernière fois son père et sa mère, elle les vit disparaître en même temps que les autres.

Se tournant alors vers son poète, elle le serra dans ses bras. Elle était triste en cet instant, triste de ne les avoir vu que si peu de temps, mais en même temps heureuse de la chance qui lui avait été accordée. Embrassant délicatement son guérisseur qui l'avait étreinte à son tour, elle vit dans ses yeux que l'heure de quitter la réception avait sonnée.

 **0o0 ATTENTION, RATING M ICI 0o0**

 **(Lorsque ce sera fini je le signalerai...)**

Ce fut en riant, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, qu'ils arrivèrent jusqu'à leurs appartements. Ces derniers avaient été redécorés pendant leur absence et des pétales de roses jonchaient le sol. Embrassant Elenna dans le cou, Orophin sourit au moment où elle se mit à glousser sous les sensations qu'elle ressentait. Se retournant finalement, l'elleth commença à embrasser doucement son poète avant que ce dernier n'approfondisse le baiser.

S'écartant au bout de quelques instants, son guérisseur posa doucement sa main sur sa joue avant de la saisir dans ses bras puissants, lui faisant pousser un cri léger de surprise. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva allongée sur le doux édredon rouge du lit, et avait vue sur le haut du corps de son mari.

Certes, il n'était pas déshabillé, mais il la fine chemise verte et blanche qu'il portait ne laissait pas de doutes sur la musculature de son torse. Car il avait beau être poète, guérisseur, il n'en était pas moins un guerrier redoutable, et il ne valait mieux pas l'oublier.

Orophin reprit possession de sa bouche tout en l'aidant à ôter ses vêtements. Elenna n'avait pas peur à cet instant-même, se sentant même mieux que jamais dans son corps, mais nul homme ne l'avait vu entièrement nue, et sous la pudeur elle cacha ses seins de ses mains, les joues rouges. Souriant alors doucement, son homme lui fit retirer ses minces protections avant de chuchoter à son oreille :

" - _N'aies crainte de mon regard, meleth, car de toutes tu es la plus belle._

Rougissant davantage sous le plaisir du compliment elle le remercia tout en posant un léger baiser au creux de son cou. Orophin s'agenouilla finalement pour la contempler, les yeux étincelants, et cela fit naître des ondes de volupté inconnues dans son corps. Il la détailla en entier, son regard brûlant caressant la courbe de ses seins nus, sa taille, ses cuisses, chaque centimètre de sa peau laiteuse.

Elenna se redressa à son tour, mais ce fut pour l'attirer à elle, d'une façon quelque peu maladroite mais emplie d'amour. Goûtant à nouveau ses lèvres, il ferma la yeux pour profiter de l'instant, et cela la rassura. Elle se sentait si vulnérable sous son regard, tel un nouveau né, et pourtant sa vulnérabilité s'accompagnait d'une confiance absolue.

Il se recula un peu plus tard, en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux sur le magnifique tableau qu'elle faisait, et cela lui permit de se découvrir. Car au lieu de ressentir du dégoût, de la honte, elle se sentait belle et désirable, excitée par la lueur sensuelle qu'elle lisait au fond de ses prunelles brunes. Elle se délectait de son souffle erratique, de ses battements de cœur saccadés. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas.

- _Je t'aime_ , murmura-t-il.

- _Moi aussi_ , souffla Elenna en seule réponse.

Soudain, il se pencha et s'allongea au dessus d'elle. Aussitôt le contact de son pantalon de toile sur sa peau nue provoqua en elle de nombreux frissons, des sensations d'un délice indescriptible.

Tremblant légèrement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait enfin trouvé sa moitié, qu'elle avait devant elle son double, l'homme qui lui était destiné.

S'écartant légèrement, Orophin prit ses seins dans sa main et pencha la tête. Lorsque sa langue effleura son téton, Elenna se figea avant de se cambrer légèrement quand il recommença. Puis, quand il referma les lèvres sur cette partie si intime de son anatomie, elle se sentit sombrer dans un océan de pur plaisir et s'agrippa à ses épaules tout en poussant un cri léger.

Il se mit à aspirer, d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus fort, si bien qu'elle cria de ravissement en creusant les reins. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps était parcouru de sensations fabuleuses et inconnues.  
Était-ce cela que le plaisir ? Si oui, alors en cette nuitée elle ne pouvait être plus comblée. Elle qui avait eu si peur sentait ses craintes fondre comme la neige au soleil, le tout ne lui donnant plus qu'un ordre : ressentir. Comment avait-elle pu vivre si longtemps sans lui restait un mystère dans son cerveau embrumé.

- _Orophin_ , murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue, _continue je t'en prie._  
Et il fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit car cette nuit, il l'avait décidé, serait la sienne. Elle avait droit de connaître les abîmes du plaisir, ces délices qui ne lui avaient jamais été permis. Ses mains se mirent alors à errer sur son corps avec avidité. Il caressa, effleura, embrassa, titilla jusqu'à la faire crier de plaisir. Bientôt, plus une aucune partie de son anatomie ne tremblait de désir pour lui.

À présent, elle ondulait sous ses caresses, ne remarquant qu'à peine ses cuisses qui s'ouvraient, comme pour mieux l'accueillir. Elle sentit sa virilité se tendre dans son pantalon blanc, et vibrer contre la partie la plus intime de son corps, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle répondait à ses caresses avec une avidité vertigineuse. Avait-elle vraiment autant craint cette nuit-là ? L'embrassant, elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue tandis qu'elle le remerciait.

Il ne répondit pas à voix haute, mais la caresse tendre de ses doigts sur ses pommettes valut toutes les réponses du monde. Toutefois, elle en voulait plus à présent. Son corps désormais réveillé avait besoin de plus de plaisir encore.

Le perçut-il ou le dit-elle à voix haute, elle ne le sut jamais, mais Orophin se délesta de ses vêtements. Cependant, avant qu'il ne termine d'enlever son pantalon, il la caressa là où vibrait son désir.

Son regard accrocha le sien, et quand il pressa le bourgeon de son intimité, elle sentit tout son corps se contracter comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique d'une puissance infinie.

Il continua sa caresse, et c'est avec habilité qu'il l'a fit haleter tandis qu'une vague de plaisir déferlait en elle. Il l'explora de plus en plus intimement, s'enfonçant dans la chaleur humide de son intimité. Instinctivement, et sans s'en apercevoir, Elenna resserra les muscles autour de ses doigts. Le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur eux, il semblait s'être arrêté. L'elleth n'était plus consciente de rien, sauf du plaisir suscité par ses attentions. Quant à Orophin, il semblait concentrer tous ses efforts pour garder le contrôle de lui-même. Il ne la brusquerait pas, et c'était une promesse à lui-même qu'il comptait bien tenir.

Sa main instaura un rythme régulier d'une douceur qui devint insupportable. En un va-et-vient langoureux, il l'entraînait plus profondément dans le monde de la passion, de l'irréel.

- _J'ai besoin..._ , gémit Elenna qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi. _J'ai besoin... De toi, meleth... J'ai besoin de toi !_

Se sentant soudain embarrassée de l'avoir dit à voix haute, elle arrêta d'essayer de parler tandis qu'une nouvelle lueur enflammait le regard d'Orophin. Et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rassembler ses pensées, son guérisseur se débarrassa de son pantalon, l'envoyant valser plus loin dans la chambre.

Le souffle bloqué, l'elleth le regarda attentivement, du désir plein les yeux et le corps. Il était beau, le plus bel homme qui pouvait existé, décida-t-elle même si elle n'en avait jamais vu d'autres nus.

Quant il bougea, les bougies de la pièce éclairèrent soudain une cicatrice d'une vingtaine de centimètres sur son thorax.

Posant délicatement les doigts dessus, puis l'embrassant à cet endroit précis, elle lui demanda doucement :

 _-Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _-Une attaque d'Orcs. J'étais jeune encore, et ne connaissait pas tout, même si je voulais me persuader du contraire. Il m'a touché avec sa lame, mais par chance cela n'a pas été une blessure profonde. J'ai eu la fortune de mon côté ce jour-là._

Acquiesçant, la jeune femme remercia Eru pour le fait que son compagnon soit devenu guérisseur à plein temps, et non plus soldat. Aurait-elle survécu à sa perte ? Elle n'en était pas certaine.

Il se rallongea finalement sur elle, plus brûlant que le feu. Ses cuisses se frottèrent contre les siennes, la peau douce de son torse frôla ses seins sensibles. Elenna, accueillant son poids avec bonheur, prit le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait entre ses mains, et posa sa bouche sur la sienne en un baiser fougueux et maladroit.

Orophin gémit alors, et s'écarta de son visage avant de déposer une pluie de baisers sur son cou, et elle se cambra en enfouissant ses doigts fins dans sa longue chevelure châtain. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se redressa légèrement et lui écarta les jambes tout en lui titillant à nouveau les tétons, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en tremble, submergée par les sensations qui naissaient au plus profond de son être.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête et croisa son regard, ils se figèrent tandis qu'ils partageaient leurs émotions de la plus puissante et silencieuse des manières. Et, quand il s'enfonça en elle, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur, son corps s'ouvrant à lui étant prêt pour cet acte de passion.

Mais à ce moment précis, Orophin se stoppa et la regarda droit dans les yeux. La nuit était tombée il y a bien longtemps, même si en tendant l'oreille on pouvait encore entendre des badauds rire. Aucun des deux ne respira, et le moment s'étira, long et solennel.

Elenna se redressa alors légèrement et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle eut le temps de le voir esquisser un merveilleux sourire, de sentir sa douce odeur de miel l'envahir, puis il l'embrassa. À pleine bouche, lentement mais avec une passion dévorante, tout en bougeant en elle. L'elleth se mit à haleter et à gémir, ce qui fit sourire son mari, alors qu'il instaurait un va-et-vient régulier qui lui coupa le souffle. Soudain, elle se mit à trembler. Les délices qui ondoyaient en elle la submergeaient, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Le feu léchait son ventre, l'extase enflammait ses nerfs tandis qu'un long ébranlement se déployait au plus profond de son cœur.

- _Orophin ?_ demanda-t-elle comme s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien là.

 _-_ _Fais-moi confiance_ , murmura-t-il. _Laisse-toi aller, je te promets que tout se passera bien. "_

Et il eut raison. Il se mit à aller de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le supporter. Soudain, l'extase explosa en une apothéose inouïe. Vague après vague, elle fut emportée jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait l'impression de flotter au-dessus d'Ëa, suspendue dans un bonheur total.

Elle entendit le souffle d'Orophin s'accélérer, puis il poussa un long gémissement, avant de laisser échapper un cri rauque tandis qu'il s'abandonnait en elle. Et soudain, tout explosa de nouveau.

 **0o0 RETOUR RATING T 0o0**

 **(Et désolée si c'est la toute fin...)**

Après l'acte et la journée qui les avaient épuisés, Elenna et Orophin s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le corps recouvert d'un voile de sueur. Le bonheur les envahissait, et même dans le sommeil ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire.

C'est ainsi qu'une semaine plus tard, après avoir réglé tout ce qui devait être réglé, ils partirent en famille vers les Havres Gris, accompagnés de plusieurs soldats. Le voyage final venait de débuter, ne restait plus qu'à rejoindre la Terre de leurs ancêtres, Aman.

 **Hello ! Voici mon dernier chapitre... Je m'en vais presque en dépression... Non, je plaisante. En fait, je suis triste que ce soit déjà la fin, mais en même temps j'en suis heureuse puisque je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur ma propre histoire.**

 **Ne m'oubliez toutefois pas trop vite, il reste un épilogue de quelques pages qui réservera quand même quelques surprises ! (Et il devrait bientôt arriver qui plus est...)**

 **N'oubliez pas la p'tite review, aussi ! Elle fait toujours plaisir et arrivée à ce stade j'aimerai bien savoir ce que mes lecteurs en ont pensé ! :-)**

 **À plus, et bonne journée !**


	41. Epilogue

**Hello les gens ! Me voici donc avec mon épilogue (qui tient au début du chapitre) ! Vous vous imaginez ? C'est déjà la fin ! Je déprime ! ...**

 **N'oubliez pas de lire mon mot de fin, il y a des choses importantes ! Biz et au plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles !**

 _Yourfirstfan : Toujours dans les premières (ou la première) à commenter ma Zaza ! En tout cas sache que tu es la meilleure, et j'ai tant de choses à dire que je ne sais comment le faire donc simplement : merci d'être l'amie que tu es. Tu m'as toujours aidé dans mes moments difficiles, tu m'as soutenue, épaulée, tu m'as faite rire et oublier. Tu es une personne unique alors merci. Les compliments que tu m'as fait me font plaisir et aussi un peu rougir. Je ne suis pas sûre de les mériter, mais ils m'ont touchée, alors muchos gracias. Quant à l'histoire, je pense aussi qu'après avoir tant vécu nos amoureux méritent le bonheur. Chacun a assez souffert et mérite sa fin heureuse. Et je suis heureuse si la scène intime ne t'as pas choquée. Tu sais que je n'ai as l'habitude d'en faire, d'ailleurs c'était ma première ! Et heureuse aussi de ne pas être tombée dans le vulgaire. Par contre tu verras, il y aura une surprise à la fin de l'épilogue ! N'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en as pensé ! Bisous tout plein et tout doux ma best friend. We are best friends forever. Together we are happy and completely crazy, and it must continue ! _

_lizzia0901 : Coucou ! Moi aussi j'aimais beaucoup ce nom, Melethiel. Je le trouve magnifique et sa signification me fait chaud au cœur. Mais je pense qu'il était parfaitement adapté à cette très belle enfant. Quoiqu'il en soit merci pour tes compliments, et bonne lecture avec l'épilogue ! En espérant qu'il te plaise, bisous._

 _Melior Silverdjane : Hello ! J'aimais bien écrire le mariage, et je suis contente si tu le trouves beau. Elerinna m'a touchée aussi, mais en vérité c'est une certaine partie de mes souvenirs... Je veux dire je n'ai jamais eu exactement cette situation entre les pattes, mais ma sœur s'est déjà blottie contre moi, la tête dans le creux de mon cœur, pleurant et me contant certaines choses que je préférais oublier. Et puis, j'avais l'impression d'avoir délaissé Elerinna, et je voulais aussi lui rendre une certaine part d'importance longtemps oubliée. J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira. Biz._

 _L'Oubliée : Alors ma Licorne, tu n'as pas commenté ?:-) T'inquiète, tu l'as toujours fait alors je vais pas te trucider pour ça ! :-) Enfin, j'espère que cet épilogue sera à ton goût et que tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé ! N'oublie toutefois pas de lire mes notes en bas de chapitres, elles sont importantes. Bisous au caramel. Ton Charmeau._

 _Milyi : Hello ma miss ! Je ne sais pas quand tu passeras dans le coin ou si un jour tu y passeras, mais tu as été si souvent une oreille attentive, une revieweuse assidue que je ne pouvais décemment pas te laisser sans un petit mot. Voici en effet arrivée la fin de cette histoire qui m'a prise un petit bout de temps. J'espère que les derniers chapitres t'auront plu. Bisous tout doux, sucrés et fruités. Lady Julie._

EPILOGUE : VERS UNE NOUVELLE VIE

La semaine qui suivit le mariage fut synonyme de quelques pleurs discrets de la part de chacun. Elenna avait conscience, en cet instant, qu'elle ne reverrait pas certaines personnes qui lui étaient chères avant un long moment et peut-être même jamais, aussi la douleur en son sein la faisait craquer parfois.

Elle avait longuement parlé avec les Semi-Hommes, et avait pris la décision de visiter la Comté avant de partir pour Mithlond en direction des Terres Immortelles. Son choix avait été appuyé par Orophin, curieux de visiter la contrée de ces gens si particuliers. Pippin et Merry lui avaient affirmé que les habitants de ce petit pays seraient ravis de voir des Elfes, eux pour qui ces grandes personnes relevaient du mythe et des poèmes. Alors, si cela faisait plaisir à chacun, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de ne pas faire ce voyage...  
Elenna avait également appris que Galadriel ne partirait pas en même temps qu'elle, ayant à son tour des choses à mettre en ordre. Mais la jeune mariée comprenait. Après tout, cela faisait des millénaires que son aînée foulait Arda. Triste mais résignée, l'elleth n'avait rien dit sur ses sentiments et lui avait simplement souhaité, en guise d'au revoir, tout le bonheur possible pendant les quelques mois et peut-être années que durerait leur séparation.

Ce fut donc une semaine plus tard, après un adieu déchirant entre le Seigneur Elrond et sa fille, qu'Elenna fit ses propres au revoir à sa nièce avant de partir avec ses proches, Aragorn et quelques soldats vers la Comté.

Ils passèrent par le Rohan, et là-bas le Roi Eomer apprit à tous que Faramir avait demandé la main de sa sœur, la belle Eowyn. L'elleth en fut ravie pour la jeune femme, sachant qu'elle avait souffert de son amour à sens unique pour Estel. Un festin suivit, mais chacun reprit finalement la route, la panse remplie et un peu de bonheur dans le cœur.

Après un arrêt au Gouffre de Helm pour que chacun puisse se reposer convenablement, surtout après les quelques jours passés sur la route qui ne devaient pas être confortable pour la jeune Melethiel, la troupe prit la direction de Guilhem lorsqu'Elenna en fit la demande à Aragorn. Elle devait dire au revoir à Liliane, à son mari, à son petit frère et à Eldoran. Elle n'avait jamais pu le faire convenablement, la dernière fois remontant à son départ pour la Lothlorien.

Arrivée au village, Elenna se raidit un peu sur l'étalon qu'elle montait, resserrant sa prise sur sa fille. Le village avait été attaqué la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue, et il en portait encore les vestiges. Plusieurs bâtiments étaient démolis, on pouvait voir la carcasse de quelques maisons brûlées, et sur une pierre de nombreux noms étaient gravés, ceux des morts ce jour-là.

Bien évidemment, face à leur troupe, de nombreux paysans relevèrent la tête, l'ombre de leurs chapeaux retombant sur leurs visages, curieux de connaître la raison de leur présence en ces lieux. Peut-être pensaient-ils avoir à faire au nouveau roi du Gondor en campagne, et s'il était vrai que le souverain de la Cité Blanche était présent, ce n'était pas pour ces raisons-là.

Demandant à rejoindre ses amis seule, quoique tout de même accompagnée de Melethiel, d'Orophin et d'Elerinna, elle fut soulagée des les entendre accepter, même si elle savait qu'elle aurait fait un scandale si tel n'avait pas été le cas. Se dirigeant donc de mémoire, elle finit par retrouver la maison de Liliane.  
Cette dernière l'aperçut rapidement, car elle mettait du linge à sécher. À sa vue, elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de s'essuyer les mains sur sa jupe et d'appeler à grands cris son mari et son ami, puis de se dépêcher vers l'elleth et de l'enlacer avec force.

« -Par tous les diables ! s'exclama-t-elle en la regardant bien. Comme tu as changé ! Et qui sont ces charmantes personnes à tes côtés ?

Riant légèrement en remarquant la mine curieuse et intriguée de la belle, Elenna les présenta :

-Orophin et Elerinna, voici Liliane, l'une de personnes qui m'a sauvée la vie après ma fugue d'Isengard Liliane, voici mon mari, ma petite sœur et ma fille Melethiel.

-Vraiment ? fit son ami en les détaillant davantage. Et bien te voilà avec une belle famille dis-moi ! Et as-tu d'autres nouvelles pour moi dans ton tiroir ?

Juste pour l'amusement, la jeune mariée garda le silence quelques instants avant de déclarer solennellement :

-Je suis la sœur de la souveraine de la Lothlorien. Pour faire simple, je suis une princesse.

Dire que son amie était sur le cul en cet instant aurait été un euphémisme, tant la surprise était grande. Une dame, elle n'aurait pas été plus étonnée que cela, mais un membre de la royauté...  
Elenna n'eut cependant nullement de rajouter quoique ce soit, car Altair et Eldoran débarquèrent. Le forgeron de son arme qui avait appartenu jadis à Liliane lui demanda alors un sourire aux lèvres, ayant tout entendu :

-Faut-il que nous fassions une courbette dans ce cas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! répondit-elle à Altair quelque peu horrifiée qu'il puisse penser cela.

-Je m'en doutais, déclara-t-il taquin. Et je m'en réjouis car tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis mauvais pour en faire une !

Le groupe se mit à rire, tandis qu'une silhouette s'époumonant accourait vers eux, plus pressé que jamais. Elenna ne mit que quelques secondes à reconnaître Thalion, et confiant rapidement sa fille à Orophin, elle se baissa et cueillit le jeune garçon au vol.

-Alors, comment vas-tu mon grand ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Très bien ! dit-il en bombant le torse. Et j'ai même appris à me servir d'une épée pour me protéger !

-Vraiment ? s'exclama une Elerinna impressionnée en se détachant de l'ombre de son aînée.

Le frère de Liliane tourna alors la tête vers l'elfing et lui répondit :

-Bien sûr ! Mais les filles, ça comprend pas...

Sa sœur s'apprêta à le reprendre, mais la cadette d'Elenna, légèrement en colère, le fit largement à sa place :

-Je te signale que moi au moins j'ai voyagé avec les gens qui ont tué Sauron ! Je me suis aussi faite capturée par les Orcs ! J'ai été attachée jusqu'à ce que les gens en armure viennent me sauver ! Et je suis toujours vivante, même si je suis restée plusieurs jours avec eux ! Et la dame-oiseau elle m'a même donnée une dague, aussi ! Alors moi, j'ai beau être une fille, je sais ce que c'est que la guerre et ce que c'est que se battre !

Écarquillant les yeux, se moquant un peu de la colère de son interlocutrice car ébahi par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, Thalion s'exclama :

-Mais tu es hyper forte ! Il n'y en a pas beaucoup des filles comme ça... Enfin il y a Elenna, mais elle c'est différent, c'est une adulte !

-Les filles, elles sont aussi fortes que les garçons, déclara avec solennité l'enfant de dix ans.

-Pourquoi vous n'iriez pas jouer en attendant que nous ayons fini de parler ? demanda soudain Eldoran.

Les deux gosses acceptèrent à grands cris de joie, tandis que le jeune homme racontait déjà comment il avait été blessé par une flèche d'Orc, et avait failli perdre la vie.

-Les gamins, souffla Altair en secouant la tête même s'il souriait.

-Et oui, mais que veux-tu ? le questionna Elenna en sentant ses lèvres s'étirer.

Il y eut un léger silence avant que le forgeron ne remarque soudain que l'arme qu'il avait forgé pendait dans son fourreau, sur la hanche de l'elleth.

-Toujours l'épée ?

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle gravement. Et je ne saurai d'ailleurs tous vous remercier de ce présent, car il m'a été plus qu'utile !  
-Si elle te sert, alors j'en suis heureux et je n'ai pas besoin de ton « merci », déclara-t-il avant de demander de s'en saisir pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de quelques retouches. Elle a besoin d'être affûtée, affirma-t-il finalement.

-Je sais, fit la jeune mariée. La dernière fois fut il y a quelques mois, en Lothlorien.

-Je m'en doutais, chuchota-t-il avant de l'interroger : Acceptes-tu que je te l'affûte ? Cela serait préférable car vous voyagez, et même si l'Ennemi a été vaincu, ses créatures rôdent toujours... »

Acceptant, la jeune femme lui demanda toutefois à ce qu'il lui enseigne comment le faire, ce à quoi il fut ravi d'acquiescer.

Ils partirent trois heures plus tard, alors que midi avait largement sonné. Les adieux ne furent pas déchirants, car ils ne se connaissaient que peu, mais tout de même forts en émotions.

Montant sur leurs chevaux, ils s'en allèrent finalement vers l'Isengard.

Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, chacun put voir à quel point les Ents s'étaient affairés. Tout le cercle de pierres avait en effet été abattu puis retiré, et le terrain à l'intérieur s'était transformé en un fabuleux jardin plein de vergers et d'arbres, dans lequel coulait un ruisseau. Seule ombre au tableau, la noire Tour d'Orthanc était toujours là, haute, sa silhouette se reflétant dans un petit étang.

Les voyageurs, fatigués, finirent par descendre de leurs montures et s'assirent un moment là où les anciennes portes de l'Isengard se trouvaient. Elenna ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les changement étaient importants. Elle qui avait été enfermée dans une cellule avait tout de même pu voir les immondices présentes, mais maintenant, cela semblait comme un lointain et désagréable souvenir.

Tournant la tête vers les deux grands arbres semblables à des sentinelles à l'entrée d'un chemin bordé de verdure qui se dirigeait vers Orthanc, elle entendit soudain de lourds pas en leur direction. Se redressant, sa fille dans ses bras, elle vit que les autres firent de même lorsque deux Ents apparurent. Souriant largement, elle reconnut, descendant à grandes enjambées le chemin, Sylvebarbe mais surtout Vifsorbier.

Et tandis que le Berger de la Forêt de Fangorn s'entretenait avec Gandalf, Elenna se dirigea tout naturellement vers son ami, Orophin et Elerinna sur ses talons.

« -Bonjour, mon ami ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, Baroum, fit-il de sa voix grave. Et ainsi je vois que ta fille, Baroum, est née !

-En effet, sourit la jeune femme. Je te présente Melethiel.

L'arbre sembla sourire tandis que son feuillage était parcouru de frissons.

-Voilà un nom avec une grande signification. Houm Houm. Et qu'elle porte très bien.

-Merci, souffla Elenna.  
C'est alors qu'elle aperçut les grands yeux d'Elerinna qui ne semblait pas croire qu'un arbre parlant existait. Se retenant de rire, elle serra la main de son mari quand ce dernier se plaça à ses côtés.

-Et voici Orophin, mon époux, continua-t-elle, ainsi qu'Elerinna ma petite sœur.

-Je sais, Baroum, commenta Vifsorbier. Les nouvelles nous sont parvenues par le vent et l'eau !

Fronçant les sourcils sous ces paroles plutôt énigmatiques, elle entendit soudain sa cadette demander :

-Vous êtes l'Ent qui a sauvé Elenna du méchant magicien ?

-Oui ! répondit-il en parlant fort. Houm. Et j'en suis fier.

-C'est sûr, commenta Elerinna. Vous êtes un héros, et les héros ils sont fiers de ce qu'ils font...

-Je ne suis pas un héros, la contredit son ami.

-Mais vous avez sauvé ma grande sœur, expliqua-t-elle. Donc vous êtes un super-héros en écorces ! Un peu comme Superman, Batman, Spiderman, Captain America...

Si ceux qui étaient nés en Ëa ne comprirent pas, la jeune mariée le fit et elle se mit à rire légèrement. Raffermissant sa prise sur sa fille qui commençait à glisser dans ses bras, elle joua avec les perles de son bracelet quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter.

-Je vois que tu as toujours le bracelet des Amis des Ents, affirma Vifsorbier. J'en suis heureux, Baroum, car il te fera te souvenir de nous lorsque vous aurez voyagé par delà la Mer. »

Ils s'échangèrent finalement quelques dernières banalités, mais le groupe dut reprendre la route. Cependant, le Prince de la Forêt Noire eut l'irrépressible envie de partir à la découverte de Fangorn. Il demanda donc à Gimli si ce dernier voulait l'accompagner, et nullement de bon cœur il accepta. Les nain détestait ces bois, et ceux-ci ne semblaient pas non plus l'apprécier.

Elenna dut donc dire au revoir à ses deux amis. S'approchant d'eux, elle les serra dans ses bras avec force, avant de leur déclarer :

« -Puissent vos aventures être belles et mémorables.

-Et puisse, mon amie Elfe – bon sang je m'y ferai jamais-, fit le fils d'Aulë, votre route être bonne et votre attente pour nous revoir en Valinor pas trop longue.

Souriant doucement l'elleth lui adressa un regard chargé d'émotions. Qui eut cru un jour que la race nanesque et la race elfique puisse à ce point s'apprécier ? C'était incompréhensible pour la plupart, mais d'une logique sans failles pour eux, qui avaient su apprendre à se connaître l'un l'autre.

-Je rejoins Gimli dans ses dires, décréta Legolas. J'espère que vous ferez bon voyage, et je vous souhaite de vivre heureuse en Aman.

-Merci, mellon nin, souffla-t-elle. »

Et ce fut donc après cet au revoir que chacun reprit son bout de chemin, la troupe s'en allant vers la Comté.

Lors de cette fin de voyage, le groupe fit un nouveau petit détour en passant par la forêt de la Lothlorien. Toutefois, cela n'embêtaient nullement les accompagnateurs, car ils savaient que c'était la dernière fois que les Elfes de leur groupe pourraient voir leur chez-eux. Elenna en profita pour aller sur la tombe de Calan et y déposa quelques fleurs cueillies auparavant. Elle fit seule face à son chagrin ayant demander à Orophin et aux autres de rester à l'écart. Melethiel n'était pas non plus avec elle, mais plutôt avec son père.

La troupe ne s'arrêta dans le royaume elfique que deux jours avant de reprendre route.

Ils arrivèrent à Bree, et là-bas elle apprit que la Comté était en proie à des tumultes intérieurs, la peur régnant sous le joug d'un nouveau maître. Et si les troupes étaient d'avis de partir et de laisser les Hobbits se débrouiller, Elenna ne l'entendit par de cette oreille, et faisant un long discours où elle raconta tout ce que les Semi-Hommes avaient fait pour leur sauver les miches, elle les persuada de prendre le problème à bras le corps.

C'est ainsi que l'elleth resta avec sa famille dans le village des Hommes, dans une auberge, le temps que dura l'élimination des problèmes. Et deux semaines plus tard, elle arrivait à Hobbiton accompagnée de ceux qu'elle aimait. Les Elfes furent le point de mir de tous les Hobbits, et on vint leur demander de chanter ainsi que de raconter quelques histoires, ce à quoi ellith et ellyn furent heureux de répondre présent, honorés de partager la connaissance de leur peuple.

Ils restèrent là-bas deux semaines entières, autant dire un petit moment. Les Semi-Hommes, heureux de la compagnie de ces grandes gens, composèrent des poèmes à leur encontre et organisèrent une somptueuse fête.

Les moments passés là-bas restèrent à jamais gravés dans la mémoire d'Elenna comme faisant partis de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Malheureusement vint le temps des adieux, et également celui des larmes. Merry et Pippin, ces deux cousins merveilleusement sympathiques, écrivirent une ode pour la nouvelle famille, leur argumentant qu'ainsi ils ne les oublieraient jamais. Sam leur offrit des fleurs de son jardin, une nouvelle espèce de sa propre invention. C'étaient de magnifique roses de couleur roses et jaunes, sans épines. Elenna promit d'en prendre soin et de les planter en Valinor, sur cette terre sacrée où vivrait une part d'un héros timide. Frodon leur donna également quelque chose, et ce jour-là l'elleth apprit que son ami possédait un véritable don pour le dessin. En effet, sur un parchemin, était gravé le portait de toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait. Véritablement émue par ce présent, Elenna pleura.

La jeune femme les embrassa finalement une dernière fois, sans oublier de dire à Sam Gamegie d'aller courtiser sa belle Rosie, puis partit avec la troupe vers les Havres Gris.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Mithlond, le groupe se sépara finalement en deux : ceux qui restaient en Arda, et ceux qui s'en allaient pour les Terres Immortelles. Les adieux furent émouvants, aussi nombreux n'eurent pas le cœur à s'y éterniser. Isil, Astaldo, Aldaron et Aerandir furent d'ailleurs les premiers sur le pont.

Elenna serra dans ses bras le souverain du Gondor en lui ordonnant de prendre soin de sa nièce, puis monta dans un bateau qui avait été affrété par Cirdan lui-même pour les voyageurs. L'elleth ne lui parla pas beaucoup lors de l'embarquement, mais elle vit un lui un Elfe sage, bien plus vieux que tout à chacun, et au cœur lourd.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le rivage de la Terre du Milieu, le montrant également à sa fille qui ne connaîtrait probablement jamais cet endroit. Elle sentit la main douce d'Orophin presser la sienne tandis que tous deux luttaient pour ne pas pleurer. Ils laissaient tant ici ! Et c'était encore plus vrai pour son guérisseur... Posant sa tête contre sa poitrine, elle ferma doucement les yeux en appuyant davantage sur sa main. Elle entendait le ressac des vagues sur la berge, le cri des mouettes, les exclamations d'amusement d'Elerinna qui courrait sur le bateau, ravie de ce nouveau départ.

Rouvrant à nouveau les paupières, Elenna murmura un au revoir à la terre qu'elle connaissait, puis le bateau commença son long voyage vers Aman.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent cinq mois plus tard pour les un an de Melethiel, ils furent tout d'abord émerveillés. C'était d'une beauté telle qu'on ne pouvait la conter. Elenna et Orophin ne surent où aller, mais ils furent accostés par Aulë et Yavanna qui leur montrèrent leur nouveau chez-eux, une très belle maisonnée toute cosy, à l'écart de la ville, cachée parmi la nature. Tout avait déjà été préparé, et en un claquement de doigts de la part d'Aulë, leurs bagages furent rangés.

L'elleth en profita alors pour visiter, puis partit allonger Melethiel qui s'était endormie dans sa nouvelle chambre. Se saisissant des plantes que Sam lui avait offert, Elenna s'en alla dans le jardin et les planta. Le soir arriva quelques heures plus tard, et c'est ainsi que se déroula la première journée de cette nouvelle vie.

Les soixante années qui suivirent furent merveilleuses pour la nouvelle famille qui accueillit un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bruns cinquante ans après leur arrivée. Galadriel, Frodon ainsi que le reste de la famille d'Orophin débarquèrent en cette terre sacrée quatre ans après eux-même, et les jeunes mariés se firent un devoir de leur faire découvrir Alqualondë, Valmar ainsi que d'autres villes d'Aman. Elerinna et Melethiel devinrent à leur tour de très belles jeunes femmes, et ce furent elles qui partirent accueillir le bateau qui amenait les amis de leurs parents, Legolas et Gimli à Valinor...

Legolas regarda autour de lui, les yeux grands ouverts, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine. Après toutes ces années passées à vagabonder en Terre du Milieu, il était heureux de pouvoir mettre pied à terre dans ce lieu de repos, là où vivaient une grande part des membres de sa famille. Il espérait également voir sa mère qu'il n'avait que peu connu. Elle était morte quand il était jeune et par malheur il n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle, et cela le faisait souffrir atrocement. Toutefois, il le savait, Aman saurait remédier à ses problèmes de cœur.

Débarquant sur le rivage, il fut suivi par Gimli qui pestait contre le fait qu'il se trempait les pieds dans l'eau de la mer. Cela le fit sourire. Il se demanda soudain où il devait aller quand deux ellith apparurent.

Elles étaient toutes deux très belles. La première était grande, blonde et svelte. Ses yeux bleus couleur océan brillaient de malice, et son doux visage exprimait une joie de vivre peu commune. Legolas avait l'impression de la connaître, mais il ne savait pas d'où. Peut-être l'avait-il connue au Royaume de son père, les sindar étant connus pour leur longue chevelure blonde.

Son attention se porta soudain sur la deuxième jeune femme, et il fut littéralement soufflé par sa beauté. Elle avait du sang des Hommes dans ses veines, c'était indéniable, même pas seulement. Elle était grande, quoique plus petite que son amie, ses oreilles étaient taillées en pointe, ses longs cheveux bruns cascadaient sur son dos en de magnifiques boucles et son visage parsemé de quelques petites tâches de rousseur presque invisibles était d'une douceur incomparable. Toutefois, ce qui le marqua le plus, c'était ses yeux. Ses yeux d'un bleu clair d'une pureté inconcevable. Ses prunelles dont même les Silmarils n'équivaudraient à la beauté.

Soudain, l'elleth blonde ouvrit la bouche et leur déclara avec un sourire :

« -Venez ! Ma sœur vous attend !

-Votre sœur ? fit un Gimli tout autant surpris que l'Elfe à ses côtés avant de réfléchir à voix basse. Votre sœur... Votre sœur... Elerinna ! s'exclama-t-il enfin. C'est toi petite ?

-Plus si petite que ça, répondit-elle d'un ton taquin. Mais venez, sinon Elenna va me faire la peau.

Legolas acquiesça en même temps que son ami, mais cela ne résolvait pas le mystère de l'identité de son accompagnatrice. Cette dernière dut le comprendre car elle lui tendit la main pour serrer la sienne et ainsi le saluer, ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir. Toutefois, quand leurs peaux se touchèrent, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir comme un jeunot. Il avait l'impression que son cœur cessait de battre rien qu'à ce toucher satiné, et il sentit avec délice la chaleur de sa main dans la sienne.

-Comment vous appelez-vous, gente demoiselle ? fit-il pour retrouver le fil de ses pensées.

Il y eut un moment de silence mystérieux, un blanc intriguant, mais il finit par disparaître.

-Melethiel, répondit l'elleth avec un grand sourire pour la plus grande surprise de son interlocuteur. »

FIN

 _Je n'y crois pas, j'ai casé mon dernier mot ! J'ai presque envie de pleurer, c'est fou. Toutefois toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, alors voici la fin de cette dernière._

 _Bref, j'aurai aussi une demande à vous faire : pourriez-vous au moins commenter cet épilogue ? (message adressé aux personnes n'ayant jamais commenté) Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais c'est juste que maintenant l'histoire est finie et que j'aurai aimé savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. N'est-ce pas logique ? Si vous ne voulez pas tant pis, mais pour avoir parcouru autant de pages vous devriez avoir un avis sur la question, non ? Et le partager ne prend pas beaucoup de temps ! (Beaucoup moins de temps que de lire mon histoire en tout cas ! Sauf si évidemment vous vous lancez dans l'écriture d'un roman... :-) )_

 _Ce n'est toutefois pas une obligation ! Je voudrai juste vous remercier convenablement en fait..._

 _Merci pour votre fidélité !_

 _Bien à vous,_

 _juliefanfic._


	42. INFOS DE L'AUTEUR

**INFORMATIONS DE LA PART DE L'AUTEUR :**

La demande d'OS est maintenant close.

Trois ont été faits et les voici :

-OS 1 : sur Melethiel et Legolas

-OS 2 et 3 : sur Elerinna et Gimli amis puis amants

On trouve le petit recueil sur "mes histoires". C'est " _OS : Le Retour aux Origines_ ".

En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent.

Juliefanfic.


End file.
